


The Gauntlet

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 214,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: This is an experimental series where Sentai Rangers, Kamen Riders, and some original characters fight against each other in wrestling matches in a dimension known only as "The Gauntlet."
Kudos: 2





	1. Ultimate Gauntletmania II

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what gave me the idea to make this series. Anyway, before the series begins, there are several different factions in the story.
> 
> The first one is the Six Squad, which is led by Gokai Silver. It's a group of sixth rangers, but not all sixth rangers are part of this group. Also, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, and Kamen Rider Geiz are members of this faction.
> 
> The next one is the Kyurangers. They have 12 rangers on their team already so I decided to make them a faction.
> 
> Next is the Underworld faction. It's led by Deathryuger but Zyuoh The World is the one who goes for the top championship most of the time. Underworld is supposed to be a team of outcasts in The Gauntlet but they're not really evil. They're also rivals with Kuroninja.
> 
> Next is the Enforcers, or En4cers. They're led by Akuroninja and they mostly resort to dirty tactics during their matches. Most of the Enforcers are original characters except for Kamen Rider Odin. 
> 
> Next is the Golden Age, which is led by Kuroninja Gold. They're also evil, but unlike the Enforcers, who want to take over The Gauntlet, the Golden Age doesn't resort to dirty tactics all the time, and the Golden Age is a more organized alliance instead of everyone just being a follower of Kuroninja Gold.
> 
> Finally, there is the newest faction, the Emerald Club. It was first started as a tag team between Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, but X1 Mask joined as the manager for the team. Anti-Kuroninja considers himself the leader of the Emerald Club, even though Shinken Green doesn't like him.

After weeks of waiting, it is time.

Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange will be taking on Akuroninja and DSR, with Akuroninja's career on the line. If Akuroninja and DSR lose, then Akuroninja will be banished from The Gauntlet.

HurricaneRed, who has been undefeated, will defend the All-Star Championship against Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver hasn't done very well, but now, he has the chance to not only redeem himself by winning the title, but also be the first to win against HurricaneRed.

Lord Drakkon and Oma Zi-O will face each other after months of intense feuding. In this match, they won't stop until only one of them is left standing.

Finally, in the main event, Kuroninja will face Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Will Kuroninja put an end to Houou Soldier's long title reign, or will that legendary title reign continue on?

This...is Ultimate Gauntletmania II.

* * *

**1\. Gauntlet Trios Championship Gauntlet Match**

Ultimate Gauntletmania was ready to start, with a Gauntlet Match for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Fireworks were shot into the air to start the event. The champions, AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, were going to enter last, but nobody knew the order in which the other teams were going to enter.

The first team made their entrance. It was Metsuboujinrai net. Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made their entrance. They slowly walked to the ring as their new entrance music and entrance video played. Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi entered first while Kamen Rider Horobi took his time to the ring.

Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Lupin X, made their entrance next. They were the second team in the Gauntlet Match, and they had to face metsuboujinrai net. The 3 of them dashed into the ring, ready to win the Trios Championship.

**Metsuboujinrai net vs Lupinranger**

The match began with Kamen Rider Jin and Lupin X in the ring. Kamen Rider Jin charged at Lupin X and pushed him into a corner. He then began beating down Lupin X in the corner until the referee forced him to back away from Lupin X. Lupin X got up and threw Kamen Rider Jin down, but Kamen Rider Jin got up and ran back to his corner. Kamen Rider Horobi tagged himself in and charged at Lupin X. Lupin X dodged a punch from Kamen Rider Horobi, but then Kamen Rider Horobi kicked Lupin X in the chest and followed up with a side slam. Kamen Rider Horobi went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Blue rushed into the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt. Kamen Rider Horobi then kicked Lupin Blue in the head, knocking him out. Lupin Blue rolled out of the ring, while Kamen Rider Horobi tagged Kamen Rider Jin back in. Kamen Rider Jin charged into the ring while Lupin X tagged in Lupin Red. Lupin Red charged at Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with a bicycle kick. Lupin Red then took down Kamen Rider Jin with a standing moonsault and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, while Lupin Red tagged in Lupin Blue. The two of them were ready to team up on Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, but then Kamen Rider Ikazuchi grabbed both of them and took them both down with a clothesline on Lupin Red, followed by a pop-up powerbomb on Lupin Blue. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi pushed Lupin Blue into a corner and then knocked him out with a running knee. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was ready to tag in Kamen Rider Horobi and finish Lupin Blue.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Cross-Z ran out from the ring and began attacking Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin, so Kamen Rider Ikazuchi had no one to tag. Lupin Blue used this opportunity to go back to his corner and tag in Lupin X, who grabbed Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and locked him in an armbar. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was forced to submit.

The Lupinrangers had defeated Metsuboujinrai net. Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin started beating up Kamen Rider Cross-Z, but then Kamen Rider Build ran out of the ring to help Cross-Z and prevent him from getting injured again. All of them were moved out of the ring area as the Lupinrangers waited for the next team.

**Lupinranger vs Quartzer**

Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, and Kamen Rider Zamonas made their entrance next. This was surprisingly the first time all 3 of them had an opportunity at the Trios Championship. All 3 of them went on the ring apron, and Kamen Rider Zonjis entered the ring to face Lupin X.

Kamen Rider Zonjis was about to get taken out by another armbar, but then he grabbed Lupin X with his other hand and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Zonjis tagged in Kamen Rider Zamonas, who leapt into the ring and weakened Lupin X with a series of strikes. Lupin X tagged in Lupin Red, who charged at Kamen Rider Zamonas and took him down with a running dropkick. Lupin Red went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zamonas kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Barlckxs, who shoulder tackled Lupin Red. Kamen Rider Barlckxs then picked up Lupin Red, but Lupin Red grabbed Kamen Rider Barlckxs' legs and rolled him up for a pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Barlckxs kicked out and pulled Lupin Red into his corner. Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas grabbed Lupin Red's arms as Kamen Rider Barlckxs attacked Lupin Red with some knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Barlckxs was about to finish Lupin Red off with a running kick, but then Lupin Red moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Zamonas then tagged himself in and jumped over the top rope, but Lupin Red caught him in midair with a kick to the face. Lupin Red went for the pin.

1...2...3!

After eliminating Quartzer, Lupin Red tagged Lupin Blue in as the next team made their entrance.

**Lupinranger vs Kyuranger**

Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, and Oushi Black all made their entrance to the ring. Oushi Black, of course, was the one to enter the ring to face Lupin Blue.

Oushi Black immediately picked up Lupin Blue and put him into a fireman's carry, but Lupin Blue escaped and pushed Oushi Black forward. Oushi Black bounced off the ropes, but Lupin Blue took him down with a dropkick. Oushi Black got up and tagged in Hebitsukai Silver, who charged at Lupin Blue and put him into a facelock. Lupin Blue tried to fight out of it. He felt Hebitsukai Silver's head and started elbowing it to get out of the sleeper hold, but then Hebitsukai Silver threw Lupin Blue down. He then called out Lupin X to get in the ring. Lupin X charged into the ring and took down Hebitsukai Silver with a judo throw. He was about to go for the armbar, but then Hebitsukai Silver trapped Lupin X in between his legs. Lupin X quickly crawled closer to the ropes. He grabbed the bottom rope, forcing a break on Hebitsukai Silver's submission hold. Hebitsukai Silver tagged in Shishi Red, who took down Lupin X with a DDT and went for a pinfall.

1...2...

Lupin X kicked out and trapped Shishi Red in an armbar, but Shishi Red was able to grab the bottom rope in just 5 seconds. Lupin X let go and tagged in Lupin Blue, who took down Shishi Red with a neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

The Kyurangers were eliminated, so Lupin Blue stayed in the ring to await the next fighters.

**Lupinranger vs The Golden Age**

Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers were the next fighters to enter. They ran to the ring, and Kuroninja Gold entered first. He then kicked Lupin Blue in the face, forcing him to get on his knees, which was the position for Kuroninja Gold to finish him off with the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold was about to finish off Lupin Blue with the Gold Rush, but then Lupin Blue grabbed Kuroninja Gold's leg. Kuroninja Gold then kicked Lupin Blue back and got up. Kuroninja Gold then tagged in KabutoRaiger, who charged into the ring and took out Lupin Blue with another superkick. KabutoRaiger tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who picked up Lupin Blue and finished him off with a sit-out piledriver. KuwagaRaiger went for the cover.

1...2...3!

The Golden Age had defeated the Lupinrangers, who slowly left the ring area and walked back to the stage. Lupin X grabbed his X-Championship belt and was just about to leave with the other Lupinrangers.

**The Golden Age vs Underworld**

Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were the next team to enter the Gauntlet Match for the Trios Championship. The first thing that Deathryuger did was take out Lupin X with a somersault DDT on the stage before pinning him.

1...2...3!

**Deathryuger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Deathryuger then seized the belt from Lupin X and continued walking to the ring with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and faced off against KuwagaRaiger. The two of them brawled in the middle of the ring, before Kamen Rider Specter took out KuwagaRaiger with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Specter climbed to the top rope and hit KuwagaRaiger with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in KabutoRaiger. The Gouraigers tried to attack Kamen Rider Specter, but he was too fast for them. Kamen Rider Specter dodged all the attacks and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who charged into the ring and took out KuwagaRaiger with a dropkick. KabutoRaiger charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a headbutt. He then went for a cover on Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and picked up KabutoRaiger. He then stunned him with a kick to KabutoRaiger's leg, and then backed up. Kamen Rider Necrom then ran towards KabutoRaiger and finished him off with the _Eyedrop Kick._ Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin.

1...2...3!

The Underworld had eliminated the Golden Age, which meant that they were the ones who were going to face AbareKiller, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. The champions made their entrance.

**Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom vs AbareKiller & the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

AbareKiller slowly walked to the ring, with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper behind him. The three of them held up their title belts for everyone to see, especially the 3 members of the Underworld who were ready to fight them.

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper entered the ring and charged at Kamen Rider Necrom, taking him out with a spinning heel kick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then dragged Kamen Rider Necrom to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them took out Kamen Rider Necrom with their superkick/powerbomb combo. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper pinned Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter rushed into the ring and broke up the pinfall. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then charged at Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter threw him out of the ring and went back to his corner, while Kamen Rider Necrom took out Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper crawled to his corner, while Kamen Rider Necrom walked back to his corner and tagged in Deathryuger. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged in AbareKiller, who charged at Deathryuger and took him out with a lariat. AbareKiller then grabbed Deathryuger by his ankle, ready to submit him with a very painful ankle lock. However, Deathryuger kicked AbareKiller back. He then attacked AbareKiller with a knife-edge chop. AbareKiller responded with one of his own. The two of them exchanged chops for a few seconds until Deathryuger took out AbareKiller with a DDT. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and trapped Deathryuger in the heel hook submission. It looked like Deathryuger wasn't going to escape, but then he managed to crawl to the ropes in time. Deathryuger then took out AbareKiller with a somersault DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

The 3 members of the Underworld grabbed their title belts and left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Go-on Silver was trying to find Go-on Gold. The Mixed Tag Team Championship match was coming up next, and she couldn't find Go-on Gold anywhere. As she was walking down the hallway, she bumped into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who was feeling a little upset after his team lost the Trios Championship to the Underworld.

* * *

**2\. Underworld Team C vs Go-on Wings - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, now calling themselves Team C, were going to try and win the Mixed Tag Team Championship against the Go-on Wings.

First, Team C made their entrance. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, the two newest members of the Underworld, appeared on stage and rushed to the ring. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring and helped HurricaneBlue get in. The two of them then waited for their opponents.

Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver made their entrance next. Fortunately, Go-on Silver was able to find Go-on Gold right away before their entrance. The two of them entered the ring with their Mixed Tag Team Championship belts, which they held up for everyone to see.

The match started with Go-on Gold and Ryusoul Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold moved out of the way. He then took down Go-on Gold with a knife-edge chop before tagging in HurricaneBlue. HurricaneBlue went into the ring and attacked Go-on Gold with a leg drop. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and tagged in Go-on Silver, who went into the ring and took out HurricaneBlue with a slingblade. Go-on Silver then went onto the top rope and jumped off, aiming to hit HurricaneBlue with a shooting star press, but HurricaneBlue got up and took Go-on Silver out with a kick while Go-on Silver was in midair. HurricaneBlue then went for the pin on Go-on Silver.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out and dodged most of HurricaneBlue's strikes. She went to her corner and tagged in Go-on Gold. The Go-on Wings charged at HurricaneBlue, who made a tag to Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue brawled with the Go-on Wings. Go-on Silver threw HurricaneBlue out of the ring and then dove out of the ring, landing on HurricaneBlue, while Ryusoul Gold and Go-on Gold stayed in the ring. Go-on Gold then took out Ryusoul Gold with a spinning heel kick. He was about to finish off Ryusoul Gold with a standing moonsault, but then Ryusoul Gold rolled Go-on Gold up for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and tried to attack Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold stunned Go-on Gold with a series of knife-edge chops. Ryusoul Gold then finished off Go-on Gold with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Team C wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue grabbed the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and held them up. This was the 2nd time that the Underworld had won one of their matches at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Team C headed to the back with the title belts.

* * *

**3\. Ninnin Girls vs Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

The next match was for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink were going to defend the titles against Shironinger and Momoninger.

First, Shironinger and Momoninger made their entrance together. They had challenged for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship before, but both of them had failed to win the titles. Shironinger and Momoninger were now ready to redeem that loss and challenge for the titles again. Shironinger and Momoninger both entered the ring.

Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink made their entrance next, holding up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. The two of them rushed to the ring with the title belts and held them up in front of Shironinger and Momoninger.

The match began with Shinken Pink and Momoninger in the ring. Shinken Pink and Momoninger locked arms in the middle of the ring, but then Momoninger went for her finisher early. Shinken Pink then threw Momoninger down and put her into a facelock. Momoninger tried to get out of it, but Shinken Pink wasn't letting Momoninger escape. Momoninger then turned around and twisted her arm to escape the facelock. Shinken Pink got up and took Momoninger down with a clothesline. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and tagged in Shironinger, who charged at Shinken Pink and took her down with a meteora. Shironinger then picked up Shinken Pink and tired to go for the discus lariat, but Shinken Pink dodged the attack and took down Shironinger with a Russian legsweep. Shinken Pink tagged in Shinken Yellow, who entered the ring and took down Shironinger with a clothesline. She then climbed to the top rope to perform her finisher, the _Land Slicer,_ but Shironinger rolled out of the way. Shironinger tagged in Momoninger, and the two of them charged at Shinken Yellow, but Shinken Yellow took down both Ninnin Girls with a DDT. Shinken Yellow went for the pin on Momoninger.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and set Shinken Yellow up for the snap swinging neckbreaker, but then Shinken Yellow kicked Momoninger in the knee. Shinken Yellow then ran to the ropes, bounced back and took down Momoninger with a shoulder tackle. Momoninger went to her corner and tagged in Shironinger. Shironinger entered the ring and charged at Shinken Yellow right away. Shinken Yellow tried to take down Shironinger, but Shironinger finished her off with a discus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Ninnin Girls win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

Shironinger and Momoninger got the Women's Tag Team Championship belts and held them up for everyone to see. The Ninnin Girls left the ring so that the next match could start.

* * *

**4\. Zyuoh The World vs Shurikenger**

Zyuoh The World had defeated many fighters in The Gauntlet, but at Ultimate Gauntletmania, he wanted to face Kuroninja's tag team partner, Shurikenger. Shurikenger accepted Zyuoh The World's challenge, and that match was coming up next.

First, Zyuoh The World, representing the Underworld, made his entrance. Zyuoh The World slowly walked to the ring. As soon as he reached the ring area, he entered the ring, and some fireworks were shot in the air after Zyuoh The World entered the ring.

Shurikenger's entrance music played, but instead of Shurikenger, another Zyuoh The World appeared on stage. Zyuoh The World was confused, but then smoke covered the entire stage. When the smoke cleared up, Shurikenger was there, and he ran into the ring. Shurikenger did a front flip over the top rope to get into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Zyuoh The World and Shurikenger both met in the center of the ring. Zyuoh The World trapped Shurikenger in a headlock, but Shurikenger did a backflip while in the headlock and took down Zyuoh The World. Shurikenger went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out and pushed Shurikenger in a corner. He then charged at Shurikenger and took him down with a running clothesline. Zyuoh The World dragged Shurikenger to the center of the ring, but then Shurikenger rolled him up.

1...

Zyuoh The World kicked out and got up. Shurikenger also got up, but Zyuoh The World took him down with a crocodile chokeslam. Zyuoh The World was ready to execute his finisher, so he picked Shurikenger up and put him in position for his finisher, the _World's End._ However, Shurikenger countered it by taking down Zyuoh The World with a hurricanrana. Shurikenger was about to go for a pinfall, but Zyuoh The World rolled him up.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, but Zyuoh The World wasn't done. He picked up Shurikenger and finished him off with the _World's End._ Zyuoh The World went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Shurikenger, Zyuoh The World celebrated his victory in the ring for a while.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship - No Disqualifications Match**

This match was supposed to be 1-on-1 between either Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Ouja or Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Ouja. However, Kamen Rider Ouja attacked both of them and challenged them to a no disqualifications match with the Rider-Division Championship on the line.

First, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance. He was ready to defeat Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Zero-One and win the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Blade entered the ring and waited for the other fighters.

Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance next. He ran to the ring in a new form and looked at Kamen Rider Blade when he entered the ring.

The Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, made his entrance next, from the audience area. He walked through the audience while the security was preventing the audience from going near him. Kamen Rider Ouja went over the barricade and held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. He then entered the ring, and immediately attacked Kamen Rider Blade. The match was ready to start.

Kamen Rider Ouja threw Kamen Rider Blade over the ropes, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One rolled him up from behind.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One, putting him in a chokehold. Kamen Rider Zero-One was fighting back. While this was happening, Kamen Rider Blade got up in the ringside area and started reaching inside the ring. He found a large mirror and a steel chair, which he threw in the ring. Kamen Rider Blade then pulled out a sword and got back into the ring. He attacked Kamen Rider Ouja with the sword and threw him outside, where he would land on the mirror. However, Kamen Rider Ouja went inside the mirror. Now, it was just Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Blade. The two of them started hitting each other, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One took out Kamen Rider Blade with a dropkick. He then climbed to the top rope, but then Kamen Rider Ouja emerged from the mirror and pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One off the top rope, landing onto Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Ouja then picked up both of them and chokeslammed them onto the mat before pinning Kamen Rider Zero-One.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a jumping knee strike. He then finished Kamen Rider Ouja off with the _Zero Hour_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One had defeated Kamen Rider Ouja, and now he was Rider-Division Champion. Kamen Rider Zero-One held the title belt up and left the ring.

* * *

**6\. Gokai Red & Gokai Blue vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

The team of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black had defeated many tag teams, but now, they were going to defend their titles against Gokai Red and Gokai Blue. Gokai Red surprised everyone by scoring a victory on the tag team champions before Ultimate Gauntletmania, which is what led to this match.

First, Gokai Red and Gokai Blue made their entrance together. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance. Both of them were members of Kuroninja Gold's faction, the Golden Age. Ryusoul Green was holding both of the Tag Team Championship belts up for everyone to see, and he rushed toward the ring, while Ryusoul Black took his time to get there. As soon as both of them entered the ring, they stared at the Gokaigers. Ryusoul Green held up both belts in front of Gokai Red and Gokai Blue, and then the match was ready to start.

The match began with Ryusoul Green and Gokai Blue in the ring. Gokai Blue charged at Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green was too fast for Gokai Blue. He went behind Gokai Blue and started attacking him from behind. Ryusoul Green then picked up Gokai Blue into a fireman's carry and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out, while Ryusoul Green tagged in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black charged at Gokai Blue, who slid underneath Ryusoul Black and then grabbed his arm. Ryusoul Black moved his arm and took down Gokai Blue with a bridging suplex. Gokai Blue then grabbed Ryusoul Black's arm and pulled on it, trapping Ryusoul Black in an armbar. Ryusoul Black crawled to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Gokai Blue to let go. Gokai Blue tagged in Gokai Red, who charged at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a clothesline. Ryusoul Black got up and put Gokai Red into a half nelson. Gokai Red was fighting back, so Ryusoul Black took Gokai Red down with a powerbomb and went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out, but Ryusoul Black wasn't done. He trapped Gokai Red's arms and put him into a full nelson hold. Ryusoul Black then moved to his corner, where he tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green went on the top rope and jumped off, but then Gokai Red escaped and sent Ryusoul Black flying into Ryusoul Green. Gokai Red then took down Ryusoul Green with a rollup.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and took out Gokai Red with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Gokai Red with a _Frog Splash._ Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black had defeated Gokai Red and Gokai Blue, showing that they were the best tag team in The Gauntlet. They took their title belts and left the ring.

* * *

**7\. Lupin Yellow vs Chameleon Green - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which was currently being held by Chameleon Green.

First, Lupin Yellow made her entrance. She walked slowly to the ring, while yellow and orange spotlights were pointed towards her. Lupin Yellow entered the ring and waited for Chameleon Green to enter.

Next, Chameleon Green made her entrance with the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt. She held the title belt up for everyone to see as she walked to the ring. As soon as she entered the ring, she was ready to take on Lupin Yellow.

The match began, and Chameleon Green was doing everything she could to retain her title. She immediately took down Lupin Yellow with a strike and went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and responded by taking down Chameleon Green with several knife-edge chops. She then went for a cover, but then Chameleon Green pushed her back and got up. Chameleon Green then charged at Lupin Yellow and took her down with a slingblade. Chameleon Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and stunned Chameleon Green with a superkick. She then finished Chameleon Green off with a Russian legsweep and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

Lupin Yellow grabbed the title from Chameleon Green and held it up. She then left the ring.

* * *

**8\. Ryu Commander & Sasori Orange vs Akuroninja & DSR**

After the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Akuroninja wanted to insert himself into the Ultimate Championship match, so he and DSR challenged both Kuroninja and Houou Soldier to a match, where if they both won, then Akuroninja would be added to the match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. There was a catch, though: Sasori Orange was the special guest enforcer for that match. Akuroninja blamed Ryu Commander favouring the Kyurangers as the reason why the En4cers weren't getting that many opportunities, even though it was because the En4cers used dirty and underhanded tactics. Ryu Commander then offered Akuroninja a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where he and DSR would take on Sasori Orange and Ryu Commander. If Akuroninja lost, he would be forced to leave The Gauntlet forever.

Now, the match was ready to start. Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange made their entrance together, to Ryu Commander's entrance music and video. This was the first time Ryu Commander was going to have to fight someone in the ring. Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange both entered the ring, and they both waited for their opponents.

Akuroninja's entrance music and video played, but he and DSR weren't on stage. Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange were both looking for them, but then Akuroninja and DSR appeared from behind and attacked Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange from behind.

Akuroninja kicked Ryu Commander out of the ring while he and DSR assaulted Sasori Orange in the ring. DSR left, so the match began with Sasori Orange and Akuroninja in the ring. Sasori Orange seemed to have the upper hand early on. He attacked Akuroninja with a series of strikes, but then Akuroninja blocked a kick from Sasori Orange. He then picked up Sasori Orange and took him down with a powerslam. Akuroninja tagged in DSR, who trapped Sasori Orange into a front facelock. Sasori Orange was trying to escape, so DSR pushed him down. DSR grabbed Sasori Orange and pushed him into his corner, where he tagged in Akuroninja. The two of them continued their beatdown on Sasori Orange. Akuroninja then went for the pin in front of Ryu Commander.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out. He then picked up Akuroninja and started beating him down. Sasori Orange then took down Akuroninja with _Antares,_ but he wasn't going to pin him yet. Ryu Commander was reaching out for the tag, so Sasori Orange quickly got up and tagged in Ryu Commander. Ryu Commander charged into the ring and took down Akuroninja with a back elbow. He then ran to Akuroninja's corner and punched DSR in the face, pushing him off the ring. Ryu Commander then began calling for some powerful move, while Akuroninja slowly got up. Ryu Commander took Akuroninja down with a running kick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and got up. Ryu Commander then trapped Akuroninja into the dragon sleeper. Akuroninja was trying not to lose consciousness, or he would also lose this match, and therefore, his career. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Odin and Zyuoh Crow walked slowly to the ring. This got the referee's attention. While the referee was looking away, Gokai Black appeared from the other side and broke up the pin. He then took out Ryu Commander with a front leg sweep. Oushi Black then appeared and took down both Gokai Black and Zyuoh Crow before running at Kamen Rider Odin and spearing him.

However, it was too late. As Oushi Black and Kamen Rider Odin took each other down, Akuroninja finished off Ryu Commander with a package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Akuroninja and DSR win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja and DSR had defeated Ryu Commander and Sasori Orange, which meant that Akuroninja didn't have to leave The Gauntlet for good. Akuroninja wasn't going anywhere. The En4cers stood tall in the ring.

* * *

**9\. Gokai Silver vs HurricaneRed - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Ever since HurricaneRed made his debut, he had won all of his matches, putting him on a winning streak. Now, he had also won the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, so anyone who broke his winning streak could also win the All-Star Championship. Gokai Silver had just made himself the next in line, and tonight, he was going to get his momentum back and not only become All-Star Champion, but break HurricaneRed's winning streak.

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance. As soon as he entered, there were some bursts of fireworks. The fireworks cleared up to reveal that Goaki Silver was going to face HurricaneRed in Gold Mode. Gokai Silver made his way to the ring and waited for HurricaneRed to enter.

Suddenly, the video showed a montage of all of HurricaneRed's past victories. Then, it showed a video of HurricaneRed with the All-Star Championship. HurricaneRed's entrance music then played. HurricaneRed, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, made his entrance, and he was ready to add another successful title defense to his winning streak. HurricaneRed entered the ring and held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see.

The match began, and Gokai Silver immediately began pushing HurricaneRed into a corner. Gokai Silver started beating down HurricaneRed and then took him down with a superman punch. It looked like Gokai Silver was about to break the streak very quickly. HurricaneRed got up, and Gokai Silver was about to hit him with the _Spear,_ but then Deathryuger, the Gauntlet X-Champion and one third of the newly crowned Gauntlet Trios Champions, appeared and tackled HurricaneRed.

**HurricaneRed wins by disqualification and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Suddenly, Deathryuger gave the X-Championship to the referee. This meant that he was cashing the X-Championship in for an All-Star Championship match.

**Gokai Silver vs Deathryuger vs HurricaneRed - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Deathryuger took down Gokai Silver with a superkick, but HurricaneRed was ready. He attacked Deathryuger with a strike and went for a cover on him.

1...2...

Deathryguer kicked out, and then Gokai Silver got back up and took out Deathryuger with a superman punch before going for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed knew that he didn't have to be pinned or submitted to lose, so he quickly ran towards Deathryuger and attacked him to break up the pinfall. Deathryuger then threw Gokai Silver out of the ring and finished off HurricaneRed with a somersault DDT. Deathryuger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Deathryuger wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Deathryuger had done the impossible by not only successfully cashing in the X-Championship, but also breaking HurricaneRed's winning streak. Deathryuger quickly grabbed the Gauntlet All-Star Championship and held it up in front of everyone for them to see. He was joined by the 2 other Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, the newly crowned Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, and Zyuoh The World. All the members of the Underworld celebrated with their title belts before leaving backstage.

* * *

**10\. Lord Drakkon vs Oma Zi-O - Last Man Standing**

After Kamen Rider Zi-O lost the Rider-Division Championship, he decided that he was going to pursue becoming the king of The Gauntlet, not just the Kamen Rider Division. He challenged for the Ultimate Championship at Final Countdown and failed to win the title. After the match, however, Lord Drakkon appeared and attacked Kamen Rider Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O was also eliminated from the Ranger/Rider Rumble by Lord Drakkon, despite the fact that Lord Drakkon wasn't part of the rumble.

Later, Kamen Rider Zi-O kept getting attacked by Lord Drakkon, who believed that Kamen Rider Zi-O didn't deserve to become the king of The Gauntlet, and Lord Drakkon claimed that he was just putting Kamen Rider Zi-O in his place. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zi-O returned, but as Oma Zi-O, and attacked Lord Drakkon. Now, the two of them were going to have a Last Man Standing match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, where the only way to win was if the other fighter couldn't get up before the count of 10.

First, an army of Mastodon Sentries marched onto the stage. Lord Drakkon made his entrance, and the Mastodon Sentries escorted Lord Drakkon to the ring before leaving. Lord Drakkon entered the ring on his own.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and there was a 10 second timer on the screen.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

When the countdown was over, Oma Zi-O made his entrance. A barrage of fireworks shot into the air as Oma Zi-O slowly walked to the ring. Oma Zi-O looked directly at Lord Drakkon as he entered the ring.

The match began, and Lord Drakkon charged at Oma Zi-O, taking him down with a series of suplexes. Suddenly, Oma Zi-O got up right away. Lord Drakkon charged at him, but Oma Zi-O pushed Lord Drakkon down. Oma Zi-O then trapped Lord Drakkon into his own submission hold, _Punishment 4,_ but Lord Drakkon escaped very quickly. Oma Zi-O then kicked Lord Drakkon down. The referee began his count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Lord Drakkon got up and pulled out a table. He then set it up and was about to chokeslam Oma Zi-O onto the table, but Oma Zi-O pushed Lord Drakkon onto the table. He then climbed to the top rope, but then Lord Drakkon got up and put Oma Zi-O into a fireman's carry. He was about to finish Oma Zi-O off with a fireman's carry facebuster through the table, but Oma Zi-O escaped. He then went out of the ring and found a steel chair. Oma Zi-O through the steel chair into the ring and went back inside, but Lord Drakkon was waiting for him and put Oma Zi-O through the table. After that, Lord Drakkon got the steel chair and began attacking Oma Zi-O with it.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

Oma Zi-O got up and attacked Lord Drakkon with the chair. He then went out of the ring and set up two tables on top of each other, outside the ring. Lord Drakkon charged at Oma Zi-O, who threw Lord Drakkon out of the ring. Oma Zi-O then put Lord Drakkon on the bottom table, with the top table above him. Oma Zi-O then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, destroying both tables with Lord Drakkon sandwiched in between. Oma Zi-O then rolled outside, next to Lord Drakkon.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...

Suddenly, Lord Drakkon got up and went inside the ring, seeing Oma Zi-O unconscious beside him and thinking that the victory was his.

9...

Oma Zi-O got up and ran into the ring, taking down Lord Drakkon with a Spear. However, he wasn't done. Oma Zi-O climbed to the top rope and finished Lord Drakkon with the _Timestopper._

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

**Oma Zi-O wins by being the last man standing.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated Lord Drakkon. After being the last man standing, he grabbed a microphone and told everyone to rejoice, as the king of The Gauntlet was here.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja vs Houou Soldier - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Ever since Houou Soldier won the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, he had been holding the title for a very long time. Houou Soldier promised that he was going to have a legendary title reign, and he had successfully defended the title against strong opponents such as Lord Drakkon, Zyuoh The World, and Kamen Rider Zi-O. Now, he was going to defend the title against the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Kuroninja.

First, Kuroninja was going to make his entrance. First, some fog appeared on stage. Then, some lights were flashing on the stage, alternating from red and blue. Kuroninja appeared on stage, but he didn't seem to have a new form. He then pulled out his glowstick, which turned off. Then he started walking to the stage and turned the glowstick on, revealing two glowsticks, one red, and one blue. His new form also came with two wings, one of them being red, and the other being blue. Kuroninja's suit also had red and blue accents on it. Everyone in the audience was shocked when they saw Kuroninja's new form, which Kuroninja had kept a secret for a long time. Kuroninja entered the ring and waited for Houou Soldier. He was ready to finally end Houou Soldier's legendary title reign.

The Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier, made his entrance next, and when he appeared on stage, there were bursts of fire coming from the stage. Every firework that hadn't been used yet was shot into the air as Houou Soldier made his way to the ring. Houou Soldier held up the Ultimate Championship for everyone, including Kuroninja, to see as he walked to the ring. As soon as Houou Soldier entered the ring, he held up the Ultimate Championship in Kuroninja's face. Houou Soldier wasn't going to go easy on Kuroninja.

The match began, and Kuroninja and Houou Soldier began moving in circles around the ring. Suddenly, Houou Soldier lunged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja rolled out of the way. He then swept the legs of Houou Soldier and went for a cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and pushed Kuroninja into a corner. He then started attacking Kuroninja, before pulling him out of the corner and taking him down with a quick side slam. Houou Soldier went for the cover but Kuroninja kicked out right away. Kuroninja took down Houou Soldier with one of his finishing moves, _Tokyo Loneliness,_ before going for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out right away. He knew Kuroninja very well, which is how he was prepared for Kuroninja's finisher. Houou Soldier went for a DDT on Kuroninja. He then climbed to the top rope, ready to hit his finisher, the Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier jumped off, but Kuroninja was ready. He moved out of the way and then took down Houou Soldeir with the _Dead Heat Driver_ , another finisher. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out of the _Dead Heat Driver._ He then whipped Kuroninja into another corner, but that allowed Kuroninja to run at Houou Soldier and take him down with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and picked Kuroninja up, but then Kuroninja grappled Houou Soldier's arm and put him into a wristlock. Houou Soldier used his other arm to grab Kuroninja from the back and take him down with a brainbuster. Houou Soldier went for a cover.

1...

Kuroninja kicked out, ready to finish off Houou Soldier again. This time, he was going for his newest finisher. Kuroninja ran at Houou Soldier, stunned him with a kick to the face, and then hit his finisher, the _Brand New Morning._ Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, which meant that he had kicked out of all of Kuroninja's finishers. Now, Kuroninja had to think of another strategy. Houou Soldier took out Kuroninja with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and dove off, hitting Kuroninja with the Phoenix Splash. It was all over. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Kuroninja kicked out! Kuroninja quickly got up. He picked Houou Soldier up and took him down with _Tokyo Loneliness,_ and then went to a corner to charge up his finisher. Houou Soldier got up, and Kuroninja finished him off with the running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.**

Kuroninja had defeated Houou Soldier. He celebrated his victory in the ring with the Ultimate Championship. Suddenly, Houou Soldier got up. It looked like he was about to attack Kuroninja from behind, but instead, he showed good sportsmanship by congratulating Kuroninja. The two of them held up the Ultimate Championship belt, and then Kuroninja left the ring with the Ultimate Championship around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a summary of all the championships, since there's a lot of them:
> 
> Gauntlet Ultimate Championship - The top championship that every fighter is after.
> 
> Gauntlet Women's Championship - The top championship for the women's division of The Gauntlet.
> 
> Gauntlet Tag Team Championship - A championship held by a team of two fighters.
> 
> Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship - A championship held by a team of two fighters in the women's division.
> 
> Gauntlet All-Star Championship - A singles championship for fighters who aren't on the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship level yet.
> 
> Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship - A tag team championship held by both a man and a woman.
> 
> Rider-Division Championship - A singles championship that only Kamen Riders are allowed to compete for.
> 
> Gauntlet Trios Championship - A championship held by a team of three fighters.
> 
> Gauntlet X-Championship - A championship that must be defended at any time and any place. It can be cashed in for a shot at the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.


	2. The night after Ultimate Gauntletmania II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Ultimate Gauntletmania 2, the new Ultimate Champion addresses the audience of his further plans with the title, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black will challenge Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, and Kamen Rider Cross-Z will fight Kamen Rider Horobi in a street fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see anything in italics it's probably the name of a finisher

At Ultimate Gauntletmania II, Kuroninja faced off against Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. After a long battle, Kuroninja was the one who ended Houou Soldier’s long title reign. Now, he is the new Ultimate Champion.

* * *

**Opening: Kuroninja’s title celebration**

The night opened with Kuroninja, the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, walking to the ring, having defeated Houou Soldier at Ultimate Gauntletmania and putting an end to his legendary title reign. Kuroninja walked to the ring, holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Kuroninja entered the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Hey everyone," Kuroninja said, "it is I, your new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, KURONINJA!"

Almost everyone in the audience cheered.

"Houou Soldier has held this title for very long," Kuroninja said, "but all things must come to an end, no matter how legendary they are. But I'm not here to end things, I'm here to continue forward! A lot of people are starting to go after my title, now that I'm the new champion. I know a lot of people will want to challenge the ace of The Gauntlet to prove themselves, so whoever wants to challenge me, show yourself!"

Suddenly, Underworld's entrance music and entrance video played. All of the Underworld members: Deathryuger, Zyuoh The World, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, Ryusoul Gold, and HurricaneBlue made their entrance. Deathryuger was holding the All-Star Championship belt and one of the Trios Championship belts, while the other two Trios belts were held by Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue were holding the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts. Kuroninja stepped back as all of them entered the ring.

"Wait a minute," Kuroninja said, "Is the whole Underworld here to challenge me?"

"No, we're here to celebrate our victory too!" Deathryuger said. "After all, me, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom won the Gauntlet Trios Championship!"

The audience gave their applause to the Underworld.

"Zyuoh The World was successful in his victory against Shurikenger!"

The audience's applause continued.

"Team C, Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, defeated the Go-on Wings and became the Mixed Tag Team Champions!"

The audience's applause became louder.

"And let's not forget, I, Deathryuger, won the X-Championship, and later in the night I successfully cashed it in, broke HurricaneRed's winning streak, and became the Gauntlet All-Star Champion for the very first time!"

"Congratulations, Deathryuger," Kuroninja said.

"Thank you, Kuroninja," Deathryuger said, "but there's still someone wrong with the Underworld. Maybe you can tell us what it is?"

"I don't know," Kuroninja said. "All of you have championship gold..."

"All of us...except _this guy._ " Deathryuger pointed at Zyuoh The World.

Suddenly, HurricaneRed made his entrance.

"What are you doing here, HurricaneRed?" Deathryuger said. "Are you here to avenge your first loss?"

"You can keep the All-Star Championship," HurricaneRed said, "because you earned it. I'm here...for the Ultimate Championship." HurricaneRed went up to Kuroninja.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Deathryuger said. "What makes you think that you're the next in line for the title?"

"I only lost once in The Gauntlet," HurricaneRed said, "but I have held the All-Star Championship for a very long time, and I gave it more prestige with my winning streak."

"You still have a long way to go," Deathryuger said to HurricaneRed. "Kuroninja may have convinced The Gauntlet to invite you here, but he only noticed you because of your last name."

"Wait," Kuroninja said. "We'll think of a way to solve this problem. For now, I'm challenging _you_ , Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom, for the Trios Championship! It will be me, HurricaneRed, and a mystery partner!"

"Challenge accepted," Deathryuger said.

"Oh, and Ryusoul Gold..." Kuroninja continued.

"What is it?" Ryusoul Gold asked.

"Since the Underworld is collecting titles," Kuroninja said, "I think I'll start doing it too. I'm challenging you for those Mixed Tag Team titles." Kuroninja and HurricaneRed left the ring.

* * *

**1\. The Gouraigers vs Emerald Club**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green hadn't been in any of the matches at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, so now they had the chance to prove themselves in this match against the Gouraigers.

First, the Gouraigers made their entrance, being accompanied by Kuroninja Gold. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger entered the ring and waited for the Emerald Club to show themselves.

Next, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green made their entrance, being accompanied to the ring by X1 Mask. The 3 of them were ready to show everyone the true potential of the Emerald Club. Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Anti-Kuroninja and KabutoRaiger in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Anti-Kuroninja and pushed him into a corner. He then continued attacking him, but then Anti-Kuroninja pushed KabutoRaiger back and took him down with a DDT. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger. The two of them ganged up on Anti-Kuroninja, so Anti-Kuroninja took down both of them with punches to the head, and then he ran to his corner and tagged in Shinken Green. Shinken Green quickly jumped into the ring and took down KabutoRaiger with a clothesline. He then took down KuwagaRaiger with a running knee strike. KuwagaRaiger got up, but Shinken Green finished him off with a Spear. Shinken Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Emerald Club wins by pinfall.**

The Emerald Club celebrated their victory and ran off with X1 Mask before Kuroninja Gold could attack them. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers left the ring, upset that they lost.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja Gold was being interviewed about the future of the Golden Age. He said that the Golden Age was losing because they couldn't keep up with all the new fighters, such as the Emerald Club and Metsuboujinrai net, but that was all about to change, because next week, Kuroninja Gold was going to introduce the Golden Age's newest member.

* * *

**2\. DekaBreak vs Gokai Red vs Lupin Blue vs Kamen Rider Jin - Gauntlet X-Championship**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania, Deathryuger had cashed in the X-Championship and defeated HurricaneRed to become the All-Star Champion. Because of this, the X-Championship was now vacant. 4 fighters had been chosen to battle each other, and whoever won would become the next X-Champion.

First, DekaBreak made his way to the ring. DekaBreak hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet for a long time. It would be very surprising if he won the X-Championship on his return. DekaBreak walked to the ring and waited for the other 3 fighters.

Next, Gokai Red made his way to the ring. Gokai Red had won the All-Star Championship many times before, and he was planning on winning the X-Championship as a way to get back to the All-Star Championship picture.

Lupin Blue walked to the ring next. His All-Star Championship reign had been forgotten, but now, Lupin Blue was ready to win the X-Championship and eventually, cash it in for a shot at the All-Star Championship. Lupin Blue was hoping that he would be able to win the All-Star Championship again, and have a better reign than last time.

Finally, Kamen Rider Jin made his entrance. He quickly ran towards the ring. Kamen Rider Jin entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and everyone ganged up on Gokai Red. After pushing him out of the ring, DekaBreak tried to take Lupin Blue down for a submission, but Lupin Blue rolled him up.

1...2...

DekaBreak kicked out and Lupin Blue pushed him into the ropes. Lupin Blue then kicked DekaBreak out of the ring. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Jin ran toward Lupin Blue and took him down from behind by jumping onto Lupin Blue, forcing him down. Lupin Blue quickly got up and threw Kamen Rider Jin off of him with a powerslam. Lupin Blue went for the cover.

1...2...

Suddenly, DekaBreak got back up and broke up the pin between Lupin Blue and Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin rolled out of the ring, and DekaBreak put Lupin Blue in an armbar. Lupin Blue was about to submit.

Gokai Red, meanwhile, climbed to the top rope. DekaBreak noticed Gokai Red on the top rope, and this distraction allowed Lupin Blue to escape the armbar from DekaBreak and take him down with a full nelson facebuster. Gokai Red then jumped off the top rope and landed on DekaBreak with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Red went for the pin.

1...2...

DekaBreak kicked out and teamed with Lupin Blue to try and get Gokai Red out of the ring, but Gokai Red pushed both of them back. Lupin Blue charged at Gokai Red, who moved the rope down, causing Lupin Blue to trip and go over the ropes, landing outside the ring. Gokai Red then took down DekaBreak with his finisher, the _Rainmaker._ Gokai Red went for a cover, but before he could pick up the victory, Kamen Rider Jin got back inside the ring and finished Gokai Red off with the Falcon Arrow. Kamen Rider Jin went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Jin was given the X-Championship by the official. He held up the X-Championship belt for everyone to see and walked back on stage. KibaRanger slowly walked behind Kamen Rider Jin and was about to roll him up, but then Kamen Rider Jin knocked him out with a back elbow. Kamen Rider Jin walked backstage with the X-Championship in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akuroninja and DSR were being interviewed. They had heard about Sasori Orange and Oushi Black getting a shot at the Tag Team Championship, but Akuroninja was upset because he beat Sasori Orange at Ultimate Gauntletmania, so he believed that Sasori Orange didn't deserve a title shot.

* * *

**3\. Lupin Yellow vs Shinken Yellow**

Lupin Yellow had won the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania by defeating Chameleon Green. Now, she was going to face Shinken Yellow, a former women's champion.

First, Lupin Yellow, the new Gauntlet Women's Champion, made her entrance. As she walked to the ring, she held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. Lupin Yellow entered the ring and waited for Shinken Yellow to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow entered the ring. Shinken Yellow wanted to prove herself against Lupin Yellow, especially since both she and Lupin Yellow had teamed up with Kuroninja before. It was also Kuroninja who got Shinken Yellow into The Gauntlet as a challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Shinken Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Shinken Yellow charged at Lupin Yellow and pushed her into the ring. Shinken Yellow was about to continue her attack, but then Lupin Yellow moved out of the way and Shinken Yellow hit the ringpost. Lupin Yellow then took down Shinken Yellow with her finisher, the Russian leg sweep, and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Yellow had defeated Shinken Yellow, but then HurricaneBlue ran to the stage. She ran into the ring and took out Lupin Yellow with a running kick before holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship. HurricaneBlue then put the title belt down and left. HurricaneBlue was coming for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

* * *

A video played on the tv screen on the stage, of what appeared to be a new fighter. **Kamen Rider Thouser** was coming soon to The Gauntlet.

* * *

**4\. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

For some reason, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were being given a shot at the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, which was currently being held by Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black.

First, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black made their way to the ring. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the tag team champions, Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black, made their way to the ring. Ryusoul Green held both title belts in his hands, while Ryusoul Black just walked straight to the ring. Ryusoul Green ran to the ring and jumped inside, while Ryusoul Black took his time getting to the ring. Ryusoul Green gave both title belts to the referee, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Ryusoul Green and Sasori Orange in the ring. Sasori Orange tried to attack Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green was very fast. Ryusoul Green then charged at Sasori Orange and hit him with some shots to the head, while also dodging attacks from Sasori Orange. Ryusoul Green then took down Sasori Orange with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and reached for his tag team partner, Oushi Black, but then Ryusoul Green got his attention. Ryusoul Green pulled Sasori Orange to his corner and then took down Sasori Orange with a running kick. Ryusoul Green tagged in Ryusoul Black, who picked Sasori Orange up and put him into a full nelson for his tag team finisher. Ryusoul Green was about to tag himself in, but then Sasori Orange pushed Ryusoul Black into Ryusoul Green, knocking him off the ring apron. Sasori Orange ran back to his corner and tagged in Oushi Black.

Oushi Black came running at Ryusoul Black, taking him down with a clothesline. Oushi Black picked up Ryusoul Black and prepared to take him down with a suplex, but then Ryusoul Black elbowed Oushi Black. He then grabbed Oushi Black's arm and tried to take him down with kicks to his leg. Ryusoul Black was about to trap Oushi Black in an armbar, but Oushi Black got up and threw Ryusoul Black down. Oushi Black went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Green, who charged at Oushi Black, but Oushi Black took him down with a shoulder tackle. Oushi Black then started running after Ryusoul Green, who was running away. The chase continued outside the ring, until Ryusoul Black went outside and took down Oushi Black with a running kick to the back. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black worked together to push Oushi Black back in the ring, and Ryusoul Green climbed to the top rope, aiming for Oushi Black. However, Oushi Black got up and caught Ryusoul Green. He then finished him off with a fireman's carry slam. Oushi Black tagged in Sasori Orange, who went inside the ring and finished off Ryusoul Green with _Antares._ Sasori Orange went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Sasori Orange and Oushi Black win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

Sasori Orange and Oushi Black had won the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship again. They celebrated their victory over Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black and headed to the back with their newly won titles.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Horobi vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z - Street Fight**

In this match, weapons were allowed, and there were no count-outs, but pinfalls and submissions could only take place inside the ring.

First, Kamen Rider Horobi made his way to the ring, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Jin, who had won the X-Championship earlier in the night. Kamen Rider Horobi slowly walked in the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Cross-Z to make his entrance.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance next. He was ready for a fight, especially since Kamen Rider Horobi's debut match was against Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and Cross-Z was defeated in seconds and injured for about a month. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then cost Metsuboujinrai net the victory at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, during the opening match for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

As soon as Kamen Rider Cross-Z entered the ring, he immediately charged at Kamen Rider Horobi and pushed him into a corner, attacking him with several punches. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then took down Kamen Rider Horobi with a suplex, but Kamen Rider Horobi got up and took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a kick to the head. Unlike in Kamen Rider Horobi's debut match, Kamen Rider Horobi wasn't going to pin Kamen Rider Cross-Z right away. Instead, he was going to deliver a message. Kamen Rider Horobi went under the ring and pulled out a table. He put it in the ring and set it up, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up and took out Kamen Rider Horobi with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then threw Kamen Rider Horobi out of the ring. Cross-Z got out of the ring, but Kamen Rider Horobi pushed him into a barricade. The two of them continued brawling outside the ring. The security moved the audience away from Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Horobi as Kamen Rider Horobi threw him into a set of empty chairs. Kamen Rider Cross-Z picked up some chairs and threw them at Kamen Rider Horobi, who blocked all of them. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then speared Kamen Rider Horobi through the barricade and carried him back in the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then folded the table back and moved it so that the table was leaning against the corner. However, before he could throw Kamen Rider Horobi into that corner, Kamen Rider Horobi stunned Kamen Rider Cross-Z and pulled him into the corner so that Kamen Rider Cross-Z was leaning against the table. Kamen Rider Horobi then took out both Kamen Rider Cross-Z and the table with a running kick. Kamen Rider Horobi put his right foot on one of Kamen Rider Cross-Z's shoulders for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Horobi wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Horobi left the ring before the referee could announce him as the victor.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja, HurricaneRed, and ??? vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This was the main event of the night. Kuroninja had challenged the Underworld for the Trios CHampionship, and now he was ready to win the title with the help of HurricaneRed, whose winning streak had been broken at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, and a mystery partner.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance, with HurricaneRed behind him. Kuroninja was holding two glowsticks - one red one and one blue one, and he was in the same form he took on when facing Houou Soldier for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania II. Kuroninja held up the Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see as he and HurricaneRed walked to the ring. Their mystery partner, however, wasn't there yet.

Next, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, made their way to the ring very slowly. The 3 of them entered the ring and held up their title belts for everyone to see. Deathryuger also held up the All-Star Championship along with his Trios Championship belt. Deathryuger then grabbed a microphone.

"Where's your other partner, Kuroninja?" Deathryuger asked. "Come on, we all know it's going to be Shurikenger, and if not, it's probably NinjaBlack. It doesn't matter though, because the Underworld has prepared for both of them. Who else could it be?"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zero-One's entrance music played. The new Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One, made his entrance and held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Zero-One had won the title in a 3-way match against Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Ouja, and now, he was going to team up with HurricaneRed and Kuroninja in an attempt to win the Trios Championship with them.

The match began with Kuroninja and Deathryuger in the ring. Deathryuger charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja moved out of the way. He then took down Deathryuger with a kick to the face and went for the pin.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who approached Kuroninja. Kuroninja moved out of the way and tagged in HurricaneRed, who entered the ring and took down Kamen Rider Specter with a running kick. HurricaneRed was about to go for the pin, but then Kamen Rider Specter rolled out of the ring. He then rushed back in from the other side and took out HurricaneRed with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Specter then climbed to the top rope and took out HurricaneRed with a Frog Splash before going for the cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and tagged Kuroninja back in. Kuroninja charged at Kamen Rider Specter, who tripped Kuroninja and dragged him to the Underworld's corner. Kamen Rider Specter tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, and the two of them picked Kuroninja up, preparing to finish him off with a double dropkick. However, Kuroninja fought both of them off until Kamen Rider Necrom took down Kuroninja with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Necrom then began calling for his finisher, the _Eyedrop Kick,_ and ran toward Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja slid out of the way and tagged in Kamen Rider Zero-One, who bounced off the top rope and took out Kamen Rider Necrom with a flying kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out, but Kamen Rider Zero-One was ready for his finisher. He picked up Kamen Rider Necrom, but before he could hit the _Zero Hour,_ Kamen Rider Specter went into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Zero-One with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Necrom then went to a corner and waited for Kamen Rider Zero-One to get up. Once he did, Kamen RIder Necrom charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One and took him out with an _Eyedrop Kick._ Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin on the Rider-Division Champion.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Necrom, Deathryuger, & Kamen Rider Specter win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

The 3 Underworld members had successfully defended the Trios Championship, and Kamen Rider Necrom had pinned the Rider-Division Champion, making him the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship. Kuroninja knew that the Underworld was going after the Ultimate Championship now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HurricaneRed and Zyuoh The World face each other in a match to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

**1\. Bouken Black & Bouken Yellow vs Team C**

This match was a practice match for Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, who were going to defend their Mixed Tag Team Championship titles against Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue asked for a match against a black ranger and a yellow ranger to put them in the right mindset for facing Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow next week.

First, Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow made their way to the ring. The two of them walked to the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, both members of the Underworld, but also known as Team C, made their way to the ring. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue held up the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. The two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with HurricaneBlue and Bouken Yellow in the ring. HurricaneBlue charged at Bouken Yellow, who immediately took down HurricaneBlue with a clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out, but Bouken Yellow wasn't finished. She took down HurricaneBlue with a fireman's carry slam and went for another cover.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out, so Bouken Yellow tagged in Bouken Black. Bouken Black charged at HurricaneBlue, who moved out of the way and ran to the ropes. She bounced back from the ropes and took out Bouken Black with a headscissors takedown. HurricaneBlue then tagged in Ryusoul Gold, who jumped into the ring from the top rope and took down Bouken Black. Ryusoul Gold went to another corner and waited for Bouken Black to get up. Once Bouken Black got up, Ryusoul Gold finished him off with a running kick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Team C wins by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue had defeated the Boukengers, and next week, they were going to face Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black were arguing with the Gouraigers over which Golden Age tag team should challenge for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship next. The Gouraigers believed that they were next in line because Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black lost the Tag Team Championship. However, Ryusoul Green pointed out that last week, the Gouraigers lost to the Emerald Club. Kuroninja Gold interrupted their argument. He said that the Golden Age's newest member was going to make his debut soon, and he told both tag teams to observe the fight very carefully.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Jin vs ??? - Gauntlet X-Championship**

The Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Horobi made their entrance. This was some kind of open challenge, even though the X-championship was supposed to be always on the line. Kamen Rider Horobi picked up a microphone and talked about how the Gauntlet X-Championship could be traded for a shot at the All-Star Championship, but he considered the 24/7 rule unnecessary. However, Kamen Rider Jin wanted to destroy almost every fighter in The Gauntlet, so they decided that Kamen Rider Jin would defend the X-Championship in the ring, and Kamen Rider Horobi would destroy anyone who would try to attempt to take the X-Championship from Kamen Rider Jin outside the ring. Kamen Rider Horobi then asked anyone to come to the ring and accept the challenge.

DekaBreak answered the challenge. He was upset at Kamen Rider Jin for ruining his return to The Gauntlet, and he was going to take the X-Championship to avenge his defeat. DekaBreak ran to the ring and the match was ready to start.

DekaBreak grabbed one of Kamen Rider Jin's arms and tried to bend it so he could put Kamen Rider Jin into an armbar, but Kamen Rider Jin went for DekaBreak's leg, forcing DekaBreak to let go of the arm. Kamen Rider Jin then attacked DekaBreak and pushed him into the corner. Kamen Rider Jin backed off and charged at DekaBreak, who moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Jin hit the corner, and DekaBreak went behind Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with a suplex. DekaBreak went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and took down DekaBreak with a lariat. He then picked DekaBreak back up and finished him off with the Falcon Arrow. Kamen rIder Jin went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

Kamen Rider Jin successfully retained the X-Championship, but then Lupin Blue, Gokai Blue, Gokai Red, Patoren2, Kajiki Yellow, and KibaRanger started running towards the ring. Kamen Rider Horobi intercepted them and took out KibaRanger, Kajiki Yellow, Patoren2, and Lupin Blue, but Gokai Red and Gokai Blue tried double-teaming him. Kamen Rider Jin then dove out of the ring and landed on Gokai Red. This allowed Kamen Rider Horobi to pick up Gokai Blue and take him out with a chokeslam. DekaBreak then got up and snuck behind Kamen Rider Jin, but then Kamen Rider Horobi grabbed DekaBreak and threw him down. Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin walked away with the Gauntlet X-Championship around Kamen Rider Jin's shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and X1 Mask were in a room somewhere. Anti-Kuroninja said that he and Shinken Green had successfully defeated the Gouraigers, but that was just the beginning. Soon, the Emerald Club was going to add more new members.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Kick Hopper**

Last week, when teaming up with Kuroninja and HurricaneRed against the Underworld, Kamen Rider Necrom had pinned Kamen Rider Zero-One, making him eligible to challenge Kamen Rider Zero-One for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Zero-One was going to have to prepare for Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom was known for using dropkicks in his matches, so Kamen Rider Zero-One asked for a match against someone whose fighting style was similar to Necrom's.

The Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One, made his entrance first. He walked to the ring, but this time, someone was with him, and she was holding up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. This was Izu, the personal assistant of Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring while Izu stayed at ringside.

Next, representing the Six Squad, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper made his entrance. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, along with AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, had lost the Trios Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania to the Underworld. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was planning on getting his momentum back by beating Kamen Rider Zero-One in this match.

The match began, and immediately, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper ran at Kamen Rider Zero-One and took him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then kicked Kamen Rider Zero-One on the head from behind, and then followed it up with a slingblade. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and rolled out of the ring, where he was helped up by Izu. Kamen Rider Zero-One then went onto the ring apron and climbed to the top rope. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was standing in front of Kamen Rider Zero-One, who jumped off the top rope and took out Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a flying kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One then picked up Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and finished him off with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One had defeated Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and he believed that he was ready for Kamen Rider Necrom.

* * *

Just like last week, a video promoting **Kamen Rider Thouser** played on the screen.

* * *

**4\. Ryu Commander's announcement**

The general manager, Ryu Commander, had an announcement for The Gauntlet. Ryu Commander made his way to the ring with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ryu Commander said, "I have an announcement to make. In the upcoming event, **Gridlocked,** there will be a 6-way ladder match, and the winner of that match will earn a contract for a title match against the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, and it can be cashed in at any time! I have been gathering information on who to choose for this match, but now it's time to introduce the 6 fighters who I've chosen to compete for this title!"

"First, the former Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Houou Soldier!"

Houou Soldier made his entrance and walked to the ring. He felt weird, due to holding the Ultimate Championship for a long time, but after losing the title to Kuroninja at Ultimate Gauntletmania, he didn't have the championship belt with him anymore.

"Next, the leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold!"

Kuroninja Gold made his entrance next, being accompanied by the Gouraigers. The Gouraigers then left as Kuroninja Gold walked to the ring.

"Next, AbareKiller!"

AbareKiller, one of the members of the Six Squad and a former Trios Champion, made his entrance next. AbareKiller walked slowly to the ring.

"Next, one of the current Tag Team Champions, Sasori Orange!"

Suddenly, Akuroninja and Gokai Black started walking to the ring instead of Sasori Orange.

"Hey, wait a minute, you're not Sasori Orange..." Ryu Commander said. "What are you doing here, Akuroninja?"

"You decided to let Sasori Orange compete in this match, and you also gave him a title shot at the Tag Team Championship," Akuroninja said, "even though _I_ defeated him at Ultimate Gauntletmania! I hope you remembered that, because you were also in that match, and I defeated you too."

"So, you want a spot in the 6-way ladder match?" Ryu Commander asked. "Sorry, but there's no room for you or your Enforcers. All 6 spots have already been chosen."

"Then I guess I'll have to show you what happens if you play favourites with your Kyurangers!" Akuroninja said. He pointed at the tv screen on stage. It showed Sasori Orange backstage, being held by DSR and getting beaten up by Zyuoh Crow. Kamen Rider Odin had already taken care of Oushi Black.

"If you don't want my Enforcers to continue their assault," Akuroninja said, "I suggest you give in to my demands."

"Ok, fine!" Ryu Commander said. "One of the Enforcers will replace Sasori Orange in the 6-way ladder match. Not you, Akuroninja." Ryu Commander pointed to Gokai Black.

Gokai Black was excited that he was in the ladder match, but Akuroninja was upset that he wasn't added. He walked closer to Ryu Commander.

"WAIT!" Ryu Commander said. "I wasn't done yet! You and a tag team partner of your choosing will face Sasori Orange and Oushi Black for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championships. Now please get out of here!"

Akuroninja then started walking out of the ring. Ryu Commander continued with the announcements.

"Ok, so Gokai Black will be in the match instead of Sasori Orange. Now for the last two. Next is Kamen Rider Build!"

The returning Kamen Rider Build made his entrance, having been chosen to participate in the 6-way ladder match for the briefcase. As soon as he saw Akuroninja, he took him down with a DDT followed by a standing moonsault. Kamen Rider Build then continued walking and joined Ryu Commander and his 4 future opponents in the ring.

"And last but not least..." Ryu Commander continued..."OMA ZI-O!"

The lights went out, and Oma Zi-O appeared in the ring before taking out every fighter except Kamen Rider Build, who he had a staredown with. Suddenly, Akuroninja recovered and ran towards the ring. Gokai Black also got up. The two of them attacked Kamen Rider Build and Oma Zi-O.

* * *

**5\. AbareKiller vs the Golden Age's newest member**

Everyone was about to leave after recovering from the attack from Oma Zi-O (and the Enforcers), but Kuroninja Gold stayed in the ring. He called out AbareKiller and said that he would be the perfect opponent for the newest member of the Golden Age. AbareKiller accepted Kuroninja Gold's challenge and awaited the newest member of the Golden Age in the ring.

Suddenly, some new entrance music and a new entrance video played. The newest member of the Golden Age made his entrance. To the surprise of AbareKiller, it was **AbareBlack.** AbareBlack joined Kuroninja Gold at ringside. The two of them shook hands, and then AbareBlack entered the ring.

The match began, and AbareKiller was feeling a little weird facing AbareBlack. AbareBlack used this to his advantage and charged at AbareKiller while he was stunned. He took down AbareKiller with a clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out, and he was now focused. AbareKiller took down AbareBlack and began targeting his leg. AbareKiller put AbareBlack into the heel hook submission, but AbareBlack quickly moved to the ropes and grabbed them before AbareKiller could tighten the submission even further. AbareBlack then got up and attacked AbareKiller with a series of chops, before finishing him with a fisherman brainbuster. AbareBlack went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**AbareBlack wins by pinfall.**

AbareBlack, the newest member of the Golden Age, celebrated his victory as Kuroninja Gold joined him in the ring.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: HurricaneRed vs Zyuoh The World**

This match was to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, which was currently being held by Kuroninja.

First, HurricaneRed made his way to the ring. Ever since he lost the All-Star Championship to Deathryuger, HurricaneRed wasn't feeling as great as before, especially since his loss against Deathryuger was his _first_ loss in The Gauntlet. HurricaneRed was hoping to recover by beating Zyuoh The World and becoming the next challenger to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. HurricaneRed was very confident he could defeat Kuroninja, not just because of his last name, but also because he had won against Kuroninja before.

Zyuoh The World made his entrance next, representing the Underworld. He was the only member of the Underworld without a title belt, and since the Underworld was collecting titles, he was ready to add the most prestigious title in The Gauntlet to the Underworld's collection. They had already won the Trios Championship, the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and the All-Star Championship. Zyuoh The World entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

As soon as the bell rang, Zyuoh The World and HurricaneRed charged at each other. Zyuoh The World was going to take down HurricaneRed with a two-handed chokeslam, but then HurricaneRed pushed back Zyuoh The World with a dropkick. HurricaneRed charged at Zyuoh The World, but Zyuoh The World stunned him with a headbutt. Zyuoh The World then finished off HurricaneRed with the _World's End_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had defeated HurricaneRed, and now he was coming for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow face off against Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, and a new challenger for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship is found.

**1\. Kamen Rider Jin vs Gokai Blue - Gauntlet X-Championship**

This episode was going to start off with a match against Kamen Rider Jin and Gokai Blue for the Gauntlet X-Championship.

First, Kamen RIder Jin made his way to the ring, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Horobi. Kamen Rider Jin held up the X-Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. He entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Gokai Blue was the next to enter. He slowly walked to the ring, ready to take the X-Championship from Kamen Rider Jin.

The match began, and Gokai Blue charged at Kamen RIder Jin and took him down with a throw. Gokai Blue went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Jin kicked out right away. He then went to a corner. Gokai Blue got up and tried to go after Kamen Rider Jin, but Kamen Rider Jin charged at Gokai Blue and took him down with a running kick. Kamen Rider Jin then picked up Gokai Blue and finished him off with the Falcon Arrow before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

After retaining the X-Championship, Kamen Rider Jin took the belt and left with Kamen Rider Horobi towards the stage, but first, Kamen Rider Horobi attacked Gokai Blue even further with a kick to the face. When Metsuboujinrai net left, Gokai Red rushed to the ring to help Gokai Blue. Gokai Red decided that he was going to challenge Kamen Rider Jin for the X-Championship next.

* * *

**2\. Akuroninja & Gokai Black vs Kamen Rider Build & Oma Zi-O**

Gokai Black, Kamen Rider Build, and Oma Zi-O were going to be involved in a 6-way ladder match for a briefcase that could be cashed in for a shot at the Ultimate Championship. However, Gokai Black wasn't supposed to be in the match, until Akuroninja got involved and had Gokai Black replace Sasori Orange in the ladder match. Kamen Rider Build and Oma Zi-O were going to have to face each other in the ladder match, but first, they were going to have to work together against the Enforcers.

First, Akuroninja and Gokai Black made their way to the ring, being accompanied there by DSR. Akuroninja and Gokai Black entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Build made his entrance. As he appeared on stage, the entrance music changed to Oma Zi-O's entrance music. Oma Zi-O walked to the ring, with Kamen Rider Build following him.

The match started with Kamen Rider Build and Akuroninja in the ring. Akuroninja charged at Kamen RIder Build and pushed him into a corner. He then pulled Kamen Rider Build into his corner and tagged in Gokai Black. The two of them took turns beating up Kamen Rider Build until the referee forced Akuroninja out of the ring. Gokai Black then put Kamen Rider Build out of the corner, but Kamen Rider Build pulled Gokai Black out of the corner and into the corner where Oma Zi-O was. Kamen Rider Build ran at Gokai Black and took him down with a running dropkick. He was about to do a standing moonsault, but Oma Zi-O reached for Kamen Rider Build and tagged himself in. Oma Zi-O then picked Gokai Black up and called for Akuroninja. Gokai Black ran to his corner, but before he could tag in Akuroninja, Akuroninja noticed DSR, who had been taken down by Sasori Orange. Oma Zi-O then reached Gokai Black and finished him off with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Build win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja went after Sasori Orange, but in the ring, Kamen Rider Build and Oma Zi-O stared at each other. Oma Zi-O then turned away from Kamen Rider Build and left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja Gold had just come back from the office of Ryu Commander, who had scheduled a 5-v-5 match between the Golden Age and the Six Squad, as requested by Kuroninja Gold so that the two tag teams representing the Golden Age and AbareBlack could get to know each other. That match was happening next. Kuroninja Gold made his way to the commentary table so he could get a better look at the Golden Age in the ring.

* * *

**3\. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, the Gouraigers, & AbareBlack vs Gokai Silver, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, KibaRanger, & Kamen Rider Geiz**

As Kuroninja Gold joined the commentary table, AbareBlack led the Gouraigers, Ryusoul Green, and Ryusoul Black to the ring. They walked to the ring, ready to take on the Six Squad. AbareBlack had already defeated AbareKiller, now the Golden Age had a chance to take down the rest of the Six Squad.

Next, Gokai Silver's entrance music played, and Gokai Silver, the leader of the Six Squad, made his way to the ring, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, Kamen Rider Geiz, and KibaRanger. Gokai Silver's team entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Geiz and Ryusoul Black in the ring. Ryusoul Black charged at Kamen Rider Geiz, who moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Geiz then pushed Ryusoul Black back with a dropkick, and Ryusoul Black tagged in Ryusoul Green. The two of them charged into the ring and ganged up on Kamen Rider Geiz until Ryusoul Black was forced out of the ring. Ryusoul Green then ran towards Kamen Rider Geiz, who rolled out of the way. Ryusoul Green bounced back off the top ropes and sent himself flying into Kamen Rider Geiz, knocking him out. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen RIder Geiz kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who charged at Ryusoul Green and took him out with a running kick. Ryusoul Green kicked out right away and tagged in Ryusoul Black, so Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who ran at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was about to go for a cover, but Ryusoul Black got up and trapped Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in an ankle lock. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper reached the ropes, forcing Ryusoul Black to let go. Ryusoul Black tagged in KabutoRaiger, who charged at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, dodged all of his strikes, and then struck back with a knife-edge chop that took Kamen Rider Punch Hopper down. Ryusoul Black tagged in KabutoRaiger, and the two of them charged at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper fought back against the two of them and tagged in KibaRanger, who charged at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a clothesline. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them charged at KibaRanger. KibaRanger lifted up KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a bodyslam, but KabutoRaiger took down KibaRanger shortly after with a cutter. KuwagaRaiger went for the cover on KibaRanger.

1...2...

KibaRanger kicked out and tagged in Gokai Silver, who ran into the ring. KuwagaRaiger got up only to find himself on the recieving end of a Spear from Gokai Silver. KabutoRaiger quickly pulled KuwagaRaiger out of the ring. Kamen Rider Geiz got off the ring apron and went after the Gouraigers, only to be intercepted by Ryusoul Green, who took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a kick to the head. KuwagaRaiger got back to his corner from the outside and tagged in AbareBlack before jumping off the top rope. Gokai Silver took out KuwagaRaiger with an uppercut, but AbareBlack was ready to take out Gokai Silver. He took down Gokai Silver with a running tackle, and then began preparing his finisher. However, Gokai Silver rolled up AbareBlack.

1...2...

AbareBlack quickly kicked out and got up. Gokai Silver took down AbareBlack with a superman punch and went to another corner. AbareBlack got up again, but Gokai Silver finished him off with the Spear and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Silver, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, KibaRanger, and Kamen Rider Geiz win by pinfall.**

The Six Squad had caused an upset victory against the Golden Age. Gokai Silver and his teammates celebrated as they walked towards the back.

* * *

Later, another promotional video about **Kamen Rider Thouser** aired in The Gauntlet, revealing that Kamen Rider Thouser would make his debut soon.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Silver was taking a rest after he and the Six Squad defeated 5 members of the Golden Age. Suddenly, AbareKiller walked in. He saw Gokai Silver defeat AbareBlack and asked him if he could help him get revenge on AbareBlack in a match against him. Gokai Silver agreed and he and AbareKiller headed to the general manager's office to ask for a match against AbareBlack.

* * *

**4\. Lupin X vs MammothRanger vs Lupin Blue vs HurricaneRed**

This match was to determine the next challenger to the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.

First, Lupin X made his entrance to the ring. Lupin X had won the All-Star Championship in his debut, but ever since losing it, he was having a hard time getting back to the title picture. Now, Lupin X had another chance at the title. He walked into the ring and waited for his opponents.

Next, MammothRanger, representing the Golden Age, made his entrance next. MammothRanger slowly walked to the ring. As soon as he entered, he waited for the others.

Lupin Blue made his entrance next. He slowly walked to the ring, ready to become the next challenger to the All-Star Championship.

Finally, HurricaneRed entered last. HurricaneRed ran to the ring, having one chance to get the All-Star Championship back around his waist. HurricaneRed was determined to get his revenge on Deathryuger for breaking his winning streak at Ultimate Gauntletmania II and taking the All-Star Championship from him.

The match began, and MammothRanger took out Lupin Blue while HurricaneRed took out Lupin X. MammothRanger and HurricaneRed then stared at each other, each of them determined to win the match. HurricaneRed charged at MammothRanger, who grabbed HurricaneRed by the throat and took him down with a chokeslam. MammothRanger went for the cover.

1...

HurricaneRed didn't want to go down that easily. He got up and started attacking MammothRanger until they reached the edge. MammothRanger was leaning against the ropes while HurricaneRed was attacking with a series of knife-edge chops. Suddenly, Lupin Blue took MammothRanger down by throwing him out of the ring from his head. Lupin Blue then went on the ring apron and kicked HurricaneRed in the face before going in the ring. Lupin X, meanwhile, climbed on to the top ropes and jumped off, landing on HurricaneRed and Lupin Blue at the same time. Lupin X then went for the pin on HurricaneRed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and pushed Lupin X outside, but Lupin X took HurricaneRed down with him. At the same time, MammothRanger had recovered and was coming for Lupin Blue. Before MammothRanger could attack Lupin Blue, Lupin Blue kicked MammothRanger in the face and followed it up with a jumping cutter. Lupin Blue went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Blue wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Blue was now the next challenger to the All-Star Championship. HurricaneRed was upset by his loss. He slowly walked to the back.

* * *

On the way backstage, HurricaneRed passed by Kamen Rider Jin, who was holding the X-Championship. HurricaneRed started to realize that not all hope was lost after seeing the X-Champion. After all, the X-Championship was always on the line.

Meanwhile, Ryu Commander was with AbareKiller and Gokai Silver. Ryu Commander reminded AbareKiller that he was in the 6-way ladder match for the briefcase, and that he couldn't be in two matches at once. AbareKiller said that he didn't need the briefcase, he just wanted to fight AbareBlack. Ryu Commander agreed with the match, but then decided to remove AbareKiller from the ladder match for the briefcase and replace him with Patoren X.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja & Lupin Yellow vs Team C - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

After Kuroninja won the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, and Lupin Yellow won the Gauntlet Women's Championship, both at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, Kuroninja was challenged by the Underworld, who had also begun collecting title belts since Ultimate Gauntletmania II. Kuroninja decided that it would be fair for him and Lupin Yellow to face Ryusoul Gold & HurricaneBlue for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.

First, Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow made their entrance to the ring. Kuroninja was the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, and Lupin Yellow was the Gauntlet Women's Champion. The two of them held up their belts for everyone to see. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow were very skilled as a tag team, and they had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship before. They were also more than just an alliance based on a faction, so many people thought that they were the most likely to win this match. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow entered the ring and waited for the champions.

Next, Underworld Team C, the team of Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, made their way to the ring. The Underworld was divided into three teams: Team C, the team of Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, Team D, which included Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom, and Team I, which only had Zyuoh The World. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue believed that they were going to retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship against Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow, because Kuroninja also had to be focused on his upcoming match against Zyuoh The World, which was scheduled at Gridlocked.

The match began with Kuroninja and Ryusoul Gold in the ring. Ryusoul Gold immediately went for Kuroninja and tried to push him back, but Kuroninja dodged and responded with a kick to Ryusoul Gold's face. Ryusoul Gold stumbled and quickly moved to his corner, where he tagged in HurricaneBlue. HurricaneBlue charged into the ring and ran towards Lupin Yellow, taking her off the ring apron with a punch. Kuroninja was in the ring with HurricaneBlue, who ran towards Kuroninja. Kuroninja dodged a punch from HurricaneBlue and went to his corner, but there was no one to tag to. HurricaneBlue then tagged in Ryusoul Gold again, and Ryusoul Gold went to Kuroninja's corner and started beating down Kuroninja before going for a cover on the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and pushed Ryusoul Gold back. Lupin Yellow then got up and tagged herself in, while Kuroninja ran at Ryusoul Gold and took him down with a running knee strike. Lupin Yellow then picked up Ryusoul Gold and finished him off with a Russian legsweep before going for the cover.

1...2...

Suddenly, HurricaneBlue charged into the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt from Lupin Yellow. HurricaneBlue was taken down with a clothesline from Lupin Yellow, and Kuroninja started to reach for a tag. Lupin Yellow tagged Kuroninja in, and the two of them took down Ryusoul Gold with a double superkick. Kuroninja then picked up Ryusoul Gold again and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the cover.

1...2...

Suddenly, Zyuoh The World ran toward the ring and attacked Kuroninja.

**Kuroninja & Lupin Yellow win by disqualification but Team C retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

As Zyuoh The World was fighting Kuroninja, HurricaneBlue was fighting with Lupin Yellow. HurricaneBlue then took out Lupin Yellow with a running kick, while Zyuoh The World finished off Kuroninja with the _World's End._ Zyuoh The World then held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship before putting it down next to Kuroninja and walking away with Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue.


	5. Gridlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Necrom challenges Kamen Rider Zero-One for the Rider-Division Championship, the Enforcers challenge Sasori Orange and Oushi Black for the Tag Team Championship, six fighters face each other in a ladder match for a briefcase, and Kuroninja defends the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against the world.

**1\. Lupin Blue vs Deathryuger - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Lupin Blue had won a 4-way match to become the next challenger to the All-Star Championship. The current All-Star Champion was Deathryuger, who had won the title by cashing in the X-Championship on HurricaneRed and defeating him at Ultimate Gauntletmania, which also made Deathryuger the first fighter to win against HurricaneRed in The Gauntlet.

First, the challenger, Lupin Blue, made his entrance. Lupin Blue walked slowly to the ring, ready to take on Deathryuger. As soon as Lupin Blue entered the ring, he waited for Deathryuger to arrive.

Next, the All-Star Champion and leader of the Underworld, Deathryuger, made his way to the ring. Deathryuger walked to the ring with the All-Star Championship around his shoulders. He took the championship off and held it up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Deathryuger entered the ring with the title and held it up in front of Lupin Blue.

The match began, and Deathryuger was about to attack Lupin Blue, but Lupin Blue was ready. He dodged a strike from Deathryuger and responded by sweeping the legs of Deathryuger. Lupin Blue went for a cover, but Deathryuger kicked out and ran toward the ropes. Lupin Blue ran at Deathryuger and caught him as he bounced back from the ropes. Deathryuger then threw Lupin Blue down and covered him.

1...2...

Lupin Blue kicked out and pushed Deathryuger into a corner. Lupin Blue charged at Deathryuger, who escaped by going on the top ropes and doing a backflip over Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue turned around, but Deathryuger took him out with a kick to the chest, followed by a DDT. Deathryuger went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Blue kicked out again and attacked Deathryuger in the corner. He used a series of knife-edge chops on Deathryuger, but Deathryuger caught Lupin Blue's hand. This gave Deathryuger the advantage he needed. Deathryuger finished Lupin Blue off with the Somersault DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Deathryuger wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Deathryuger picked up the All-Star Championship and walked to the back to celebrate his victory.

* * *

Backstage, HurricaneRed had been watching the match. Kamen Rider Jin, the X-Champion, walked past HurricaneRed, so HurricaneRed knew what he had to do. He walked up to Kamen Rider Jin and was about to roll him up from behind, but then Kamen Rider Horobi ran at HurricaneRed and took him out with a running kick.

* * *

**2\. AbareKiller & Gokai Silver vs Kuroninja Gold & AbareBlack**

Kuroninja Gold had introduced AbareKiller as the newest member of the Golden Age, and he made his debut by defeating AbareKiller. The week after, Gokai Silver defeated AbareBlack in a 5-v-5 match. Now, AbareKiller & Gokai Silver were going to team up against the leader of the Golden Age and their newest member.

First, AbareKiller made his entrance. AbareKiller waited on stage for Gokai Silver to arrive.

Gokai Silver made his entrance next, and he and AbareKiller walked to the ring. Gokai Silver and AbareKiller entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Kuroninja Gold made his entrance next. Kuroninja Gold started to walk to the ring, and then AbareBlack's entrance music and video played. Kuroninja Gold and AbareBlack, both representing the Golden Age, both made their way to the ring, ready to take on Gokai Silver and AbareKiller in this match.

The match began with Gokai Silver and Kuroninja Gold in the ring. Kuroninja Gold and Gokai Silver walked around the ring in circles, thinking of how they would defeat the other. Kuroninja Gold then ran at Gokai Silver, but Gokai Silver rolled out of the way. Gokai Silver then took down Kuroninja Gold with a punch, but then Kuroninja Gold got up and pushed Gokai Silver back. Gokai Silver bounced off the ropes, ran at Kuroninja Gold and took him down with a clothesline. Gokai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and tagged in AbareBlack, who ran towards Gokai Silver and attacked him with a leg drop. AbareBlack then picked up Gokai Silver and threw him into his corner before challenging AbareKiller to get into the ring. AbareKiller tagged himself in and ran into the ring, charging at AbareBlack, who quickly ran to his corner and tagged in Kuroninja Gold. The two of them double-teamed on AbareKiller. AbareBlack put AbareKiller in a full nelson, and Kuroninja Gold took him down with a running knee. Kuroninja Gold went for the pin on AbareKiller.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and trapped Kuroninja Gold in the heel hook. Kuroninja Gold was struggling to get out, and AbareBlack moved the ropes closer to Kuroninja Gold, so he could grab them and force the break. AbareKiller let go and tagged in Gokai Silver, who charged at Kuroninja Gold and took him down with a superman punch. Gokai Silver then went to another corner and waited for Kuroninja Gold to get up for his finisher, but before he could, AbareBlack started distracting the referee. As this happened, Gokai Silver went to where AbareBlack was, but that was a trap. As soon as Gokai Silver had turned his back on Kuroninja Gold, Kuroninja Gold pushed him into the Golden Age's corner. Kuroninja Gold tagged AbareBlack back in, and AbareBlack finished Gokai Silver off with a sitout brainbuster. AbareBlack tagged in Kuroninja Gold, who charged at Gokai Silver and finished him off with the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja Gold and AbareBlack win by pinfall.**

After defeating Gokai Silver and AbareKiller, the two members of the Golden Age left the ring. AbareKiller and Gokai Silver also headed towards the back, but they were arguing with each other as they walked there.

* * *

**3\. HurricaneBlue vs Lupin Yellow - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

On the night after Ultimate Gauntletmania, HurricaneBlue challenged Lupin Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. HurricaneBlue was part of the Underworld, which was planning on collecting all the title belts. Now, that match was ready to happen.

First, Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, both representing Underworld, made their entrance. HurricaneBlue walked to the ring, while Ryusoul Gold stayed at ringside.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Lupin Yellow, made her way to the ring. She held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see as she walked to the ring. Lupin Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and HurricaneBlue charged at Lupin Yellow. However, Lupin Yellow got out of the way and took down HurricaneBlue with a neckbreaker. Lupin Yellow went for the cover, but HurricaneBlue kicked out right away. HurricaneBlue then pulled Lupin Yellow into another corner and ran at her with a running kick, but Lupin Yellow moved out of the way. Lupin Yellow then took down HurricaneBlue from behind with a running clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out again and picked up Lupin Yellow. She then attacked Lupin Yellow with a series of knife-edge chops. HurricaneBlue then tried to take Lupin Yellow down with a spinning kick, but Lupin Yellow ducked and quickly took HurricaneBlue down with a Russian leg sweep. Lupin Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Ryusoul Gold started distracting the referee. This caused Lupin Yellow to get up and run at Ryusoul Gold. Lupin Yellow pushed Ryusoul Gold off the ring, but this allowed HurricaneBlue to roll Lupin Yellow up from behind.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and finished HurricaneBlue off with another Russian leg sweep. She then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Lupin Yellow had successfully taken down HurricaneBlue. She got the Women's Championship belt and held it up as Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue headed towards the back in defeat.

* * *

**4\. Gokai Red vs Kamen Rider Jin - Gauntlet X-Championship**

After Kamen Rider Jin won the X-Championship, he and Kamen Rider Horobi took a different approach to it. Since the X-Championship was supposed to be defended anywhere at any time, Kamen Rider Jin would only defend the title in the ring, and anyone who tried to take it from them backstage would have to face Kamen Rider Horobi. Gokai Red wanted to capture the title, as it had been a long time since he was close to the title picture.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance and walked to the ring. Gokai Red was ready to take down Kamen RIder Jin and win the X-Championship. He walked in the ring and waited for his opponents to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Horobi and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Jin, made their entrance. The X-Championship was in the hands of Metsuboujinrai net, and it seemed like it would stay that way unless Gokai Red won the title. Kamen Rider Jin rushed into the ring with the X-Championship and held it up for everyone to see.

The match began right away. First, Kamen Rider Jin charged at Gokai Red, but Gokai Red moved out of the way. He then took down Kamen Rider Jin with a suplex and went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Jin quickly kicked out and backed away from Gokai Red. Gokai Red went after him, but Kamen Rider Jin took Gokai Red down with a flying elbow. Gokai Red got up, but Kamen Rider Jin wasn't done. He took out Gokai Red with a kick to the face and went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out and picked up Kamen Rider Jin. Gokai Red then went for the discus clothesline on Kamen Rider Jin, but Kamen Rider Jin dodged the attack. He then took Gokai Red down with a backstabber. Kamen Rider Jin waited for Gokai Red to get up and then finished him off with the Falcon Arrow. Kamen Rider Jin went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

After Kamen Rider Jin defeated Gokai Red, he snatched the X-Championship belt from the referee and rolled out of the ring. Suddenly, Gokai Red got up and dove out of the ring, attempting to hit Kamen Rider Jin. After all, the X-Championship was always on the line. Kamen Rider Horobi intercepted Gokai Red and took him out with a kick to the face in midair. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zolda appeared and took out Kamen Rider Horobi from behind.

As this was happening, Kamen Rider Jin started running, only to be taken out from behind with a Spear from Shinken Green onstage. Anti-Kuroninja ran out to pin Kamen Rider Jin.

1...2...3!

**Anti-Kuroninja becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Anti-Kuroninja took the title from Kamen Rider Jin and he and his Emerald Club teammate, Shinken Green, made their way to the back. Kamen Rider Zolda followed them.

* * *

Backstage, Anti-Kuroninja was being interviewed about his X-Championship victory. He said that he had recruited Kamen Rider Zolda to the Emerald Club, and now, the Emerald Club was going to take over. Anti-Kuroninja then walked back to the locker room, but then he tripped over HurricaneRed, who was still unconscious after getting kicked by Kamen Rider Horobi. HurricaneRed was suddenly on top of Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja tried to get up, but HurricaneRed was too heavy for him to lift. A nearby referee noticed that the X-Champion was being covered and counted.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

HurricaneRed had won the X-Championship while unconscious. He woke up and realized that he was holding the title. HurricaneRed ran before Kamen Rider Zolda and Shinken Green could go after him.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Zero-One - Rider-Division Championship**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania II, Kamen Rider Zero-One won the Rider-Division Championship, and now, he had to defend it against Kamen Rider Necrom. The Underworld was starting to collect title belts, and after Kamen Rider Necrom pinned Kamen Rider Zero-One in a match, the Underworld was ready to add the Rider-Division Championship to the collection as well.

First, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Specter. The two of them held up their Gauntlet Trios Championship belts up for everyone to see as they went to the ring. Kamen Rider Specter stayed at ringside while Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring. Necrom waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One, made his way to the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see as he ran into the ring. He was ready to defend the title against Kamen Rider Necrom in this match.

The match began, and immediately Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Zero-One moved out of the way and Kamen Rider Necrom hit a corner. He turned around, only for Kamen Rider Zero-One to push him into the corner with a kick to the chest. Kamen Rider Zero-One got Kamen Rider Necrom out of the corner, pulled him down, and then did a backflip off the middle rope, landing on Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and pulled Kamen Rider Zero-One to one of the sides of the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One bounced off the ropes, but then Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Kamen Rider Zero-One and took him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Zero-One went out of the ring and landed next to Kamen Rider Specter, who backed off. Kamen Rider Necrom got out of the ring and started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One fought back and threw Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One then went on the top rope and waited for Kamen Rider Necrom to get up. Kamen Rider Zero-One then jumped off the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Necrom in the face with a flying kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One with a series of strikes. He then ran at Kamen Rider Zero-One, intending on hitting him with the _Eyedrop Kick,_ but then Kamen Rider Zero-One moved out of the way and took out Kamen Rider Necrom by sweeping the legs. Kamen Rider Zero-One then finished Kamen Rider Necrom off with the _Zero Hour_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One got the Rider-Division Championship belt while Kamen Rider Necrom rolled out of the ring. Kamen Rider Specter went to check up on Kamen Rider Necrom while Kamen Rider Zero-One headed to the back.

* * *

**6\. Akuroninja & DSR vs Sasori Orange & Oushi Black - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

Akuroninja and Sasori Orange had a rivalry, which culminated in Ultimate Gauntletmania II when Sasori Orange and Ryu Commander lost to Akuroninja and DSR. However, the night after Ultimate Gauntletmania II, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were given a title shot and won the Tag Team Championship. This upset Akuroninja, who had defeated Sasori Orange. Now, Akuroninja and DSR were going to take on Sasori Orange and Oushi Black.

First, representing the Enforcers, Akuroninja and his right-hand man, DSR, the Dark Silver Ranger, made their way to the ring. Akuroninja and DSR were ready to take the titles from the Kyurangers once and for all. Akuroninja and DSR entered the ring to thousands of boos in the audience, and they waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, made their way to the ring. They were ready to take on the Enforcers, and Sasori Orange was ready to avenge his loss to Akuroninja at Ultimate Gauntletmania II. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black entered the ring and dropped their title belts before attacking Akuroninja and DSR.

After a large brawl, Oushi Black and DSR were starting in the ring while Sasori Orange brawled with Akuroninja at ringside. Oushi Black charged at DSR, who was in corner, and took him down before going for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and trapped Oushi Black into a chokehold, but Oushi Black threw DSR down. Oushi Black then picked up DSR and took him down with a powerslam, but DSR grabbed Oushi Black's leg. Outside the ring, Akuroninja took down Sasori Orange by throwing him at the steel steps at the corner of the ring. He then went to his corner. DSR, still grabbing Oushi Black's leg, dragged him over to the corner and tagged Akuroninja in. Akuroninja then started working on Oushi Black's leg before Oushi Black pushed Akuroninja back and got up. Oushi Black then waited for Akuroninja to run at him. Akuroninja went for a punch, but Oushi Black dodged the attack and took out Akuroninja with a headbutt before going for a cover.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out. At the same time, Sasori Orange got up. Oushi Black pushed Akuroninja aside and ran to Sasori Orange at his corner, but then he tripped due to the damage caused by the Enforcers to Oushi Black's leg. Oushi Black was crawling to the corner, which gave DSR enough time to pull Sasori Orange off the ring apron. Akuroninja then approached Oushi Black and put him in the position for the package piledriver, but Oushi Black lifted Akuroninja up and slammed him down. Oushi Black then went to his corner and reached for Sasori Orange. Sasori Orange tagged himself in and charged at Akuroninja, taking him down with a Spear. Sasori Orange went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and tagged in DSR. DSR ran at Sasori Orange and put him into a chokehold. Sasori Orange tried to fight back, but when he escaped, DSR suddenly locked in the Cobra Clutch and forced Sasori Orange to tap out.

**DSR & Akuroninja win by submission and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

After winning the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, DSR and Akuroninja held the titles up before continuing their beatdown on Sasori Orange and Oushi Black. Akuroninja then picked up both of the Tag Team Championship belts and carried them as he and DSR left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Akuroninja and DSR ran into Ryu Commander and shoved the title belts into his face before continuing their walk back to the locker room.

* * *

**7\. Houou Soldier vs Patoren X vs Kamen Rider Build vs Oma Zi-O vs Gokai Black vs Dragonranger - 6-way Ladder Match for The Briefcase**

In this match, 6 fighters were going to face each other with the aim of climbing a ladder to reach a metal briefcase. Inside this briefcase was a contract that could be cashed in for a shot at the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. The briefcase could also be cashed in at any time, so it was very valuable for the 6 fighters that were chosen for this match.

First, Houou Soldier made his way to the ring. He had lost the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, which he had won by cashing in the briefcase on the Ultimate Champion. Now, Houou Soldier was looking to repeat history and win the briefcase again. Houou Soldier entered the ring and waited for his opponents to arrive.

Next, Patoren X ran down to the ring. It was supposed to be AbareKiller, but then AbareKiller forfeited his spot to get a match against AbareBlack. Patoren X was going to use this opportunity and make the most of it.

Kamen Rider Build was the next fighter to make his entrance. He wanted to be the one to win the briefcase. After all, not a lot of Kamen Riders had a chance to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but Kamen Rider Build was hoping to win the briefcase as the first step to winning the Ultimate Chamipionship.

Next, Oma Zi-O made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz, who walked backstage after Oma Zi-O left the stage and started walking to the ring. Oma Zi-O was done with the Kamen Rider Division, aiming to become the king of The Gauntlet itself. Oma Zi-O had defeated Lord Drakkon at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, and he was planning to continue his dominant run by winning the briefcase.

Next, representing the Enforcers, Gokai Black made his entrance. Gokai Black was a follower of Akuroninja, who was placed in the match after Akuroninja and DSR attacked Sasori Orange, forcing Ryu Commander to replace him with one of the Enforcers so that Akuroninja would stop his attacks. Gokai Black made his entrance and joined the others in the ring.

Finally, the replacement of Kuroninja Gold, Dragonranger, who represented the Six Squad instead of the Golden Age, made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to surprise everyone by winning the briefcase. However, there was a lot of competition in the ring, so Dragonranger would have to keep up.

As soon as the match began, everyone started looking at Gokai Black, who ran out of the ring. Patoren X dove out of the ring and took out Gokai Black. The rest started brawling with each other. Houou Soldier was fighting Dragonranger, while Oma Zi-O was fighting Kamen Rider Build. Oma Zi-O took out Kamen Rider Build with a chokeslam, and Dragonranger took out Houou Soldier with a _Rock Bottom._ Dragonranger and Oma Zi-O started down at each other. Oma Zi-O was ready to take down Dragonranger, as Dragonranger reminded Oma Zi-O of Lord Drakkon for some weird reason. Oma Zi-O charged at Dragonranger and took him down with a running clothesline. He was about to leave the ring to get a ladder, but then Gokai Black got back in the ring and took out Oma Zi-O with a low blow. Gokai Black then went out of the ring and set up a ladder. However, before he could climb it, Kamen Rider Build got up. Gokai Black and Kamen Rider Build got onto the ladder and started exchanging punches, each one of them with the aim of getting the other fighter to fall off the ladder. Houou Soldier got up and pushed the ladder down.

Gokai Black rolled out of the ring, but Kamen Rider Build got up and stared at Houou Soldier. Kamen Rider Build and Houou Soldier then started fighting each other, while Dragonranger and Patoren X pulled out another ladder from under the ring and slid it inside. Patoren X quickly got in the ring. At the same time, Kamen Rider Build had taken out Houou Soldier with a DDT. Patoren X ran at Kamen Rider Build from behind, but Kamen Rider Build rolled backward and Patoren X jumped over him. Kamen Rider Build then took out Patoren X with a bicycle knee strike. He then dragged Patoren X to where Houou Soldier was and took the two of them out with a moonsault off the top rope. Dragonranger, meanwhile, set up the second ladder and began to climb, but Oma Zi-O was right there. He went to fight Dragonranger, but that was when Kamen Rider Build noticed. Patoren X also rolled out of the ring. Kamen Rider Build climbed to the top of the ladder and joined Dragonranger and Oma Zi-O. The three of them started punching each other in the head. That was when Houou Soldier, Patoren X, and Gokai Black got up and tried to push everyone down. As the three of them pushed both ladders down, Kamen Rider Build got to the top of the ladder and jumped off, landing on Gokai Black and Patoren X, knocking both of them and himself out. Kamen Rider Build, Patoren X, and Gokai Black rolled out of the ring. Dragonranger was unconscious after falling from the ladder, but Oma Zi-O was still standing, and so was Houou Soldier.

Houou Soldier set up one of the ladders that fell and began to climb, but then Oma Zi-O climbed on the other side. He grabbed Houou Soldier by the throat and threw him off the ladder. Oma Zi-O climbed to the top and grabbed the briefcase.

**Oma Zi-O wins the ladder match.**

Oma Zi-O climbed down the ladder with his new briefcase and walked back. Some officials and medics ran to the ring to check up on the other fighters. They brought the fighters onto stretchers and took them to the back. Houou Soldier was the last one in the ring. He was fine, because he got up himself. Houou Soldier had failed to win the briefcase a second time, but the audience still cheered for him.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The video promoting Kamen Rider Thouser played again on the screen. Kamen Rider Thouser then made his entrance. He walked into the ring and took out Houou Soldier with a fireman's carry slam followed by a knee strike to the face. Kamen Rider Thouser then climbed to the top rope and continued his attack on Houou Soldier with Houou Soldier's own finishing move, the Phoenix Splash. Kamen Rider Thouser then left the ring.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Zyuoh The World vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Kuroninja had won the Ultimate Championship by ending Houou Soldier's legendary title reign at Ultimate Gauntletmania. The night after, he was challenged by the Underworld, who all had championship belts except Zyuoh The World. Zyuoh The World was ready to challenge Kuroninja and win the Ultimate Championship again. This match was Kuroninja against the world.

First, Zyuoh The World made his way to the ring, being accompanied by the rest of the Underworld. HurricaneBlue, Ryusoul Gold, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were all joining him on stage. As Zyuoh The World walked to the ring and got off the stage, the other Underworld members left. Zyuoh The World entered the ring waited for Kuroninja to enter. Everyone was wondering what Kuroninja's entrance would be like this time.

Next, Kuroninja made his entrance, this time wearing a black suit with purple accents. He also had a purple glowstick. Kuroninja rushed to the ring, with the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship around his waist. He held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see, and then held up the purple glowstick for everyone to see as well.

The bell rang, and Zyuoh The World and Kuroninja charged at each other. Zyuoh The World took down Kuroninja with a shoulder tackle, but Kuroninja got up and responded with a kick to the torso. Zyuoh The World stepped back, but then hit Kuroninja with a headbutt, followed by a two-handed chokeslam. Zyuoh The World went for the cover on Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and pushed Zyuoh The World into a corner. Zyuoh The World walked away from the corner, and then Kuroninja ran at him and took him down with a Spear. Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, and then put Kuroninja in the position for the _World's End._ However, before he could hit his finisher, Kuroninja escaped and kicked Zyuoh The World in the face. Kuroninja then went to a corner to charge up his signature move, the knee strike to the face. Kuroninja ran at Zyuoh The World, but then Zyuoh The World picked him up and finished him off with the _World's End._ Zyuoh The World went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Kuroninja kicked out. This surprised Zyuoh The World, who tried to take down Kuroninja with another two-handed chokeslam, but Kuroninja swatted Zyuoh The World's hands away and stunned him with a back elbow. Kuroninja then went to the corner and began charging up his signature move again. Zyuoh The World recovered, and Kuroninja took him down with the running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then picked up Zyuoh The World and finihsed him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated Zyuoh The World, and he celebrated his victory. Kuroninja grabbed the Ultimate Championship belt and his purple glowstick and walked to the back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gridlocked, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion addresses his plans for the title, and Kamen Rider Thouser makes his debut in the main event.

This was the night after Gridlocked. Kuroninja had retained the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against Zyuoh The World, and now he was ready to open the show.

* * *

**Opening: Kuroninja addresses the crowd**

The show opened with Kuroninja's entrance music. Kuroninja made his entrance, and he held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Kuroninja entered the ring and grabbed a microphone, having defeated Zyuoh The World to retain his title.

"Hey guys," Kuroninja said, "IT IS I, YOUR ULTIMATE CHAMPION...KURONINJA!"

A lot of people in the audience cheered.

"I'm sure you already know about my victory against Zyuoh The World, but now let's talk about another champion, who I'd like to come out here and celebrate with me. Ladies and gentlemen, the Gauntlet X-Champion, HurricaneRed!"

HurricaneRed, the new Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance with the X-Championship belt, which he held up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. HurricaneRed joined Kuroninja on stage.

"Thanks for inviting me here, Kuroninja!" HurricaneRed said. "As much as I would like to face you in a match, I don't have a briefcase like Oma Zi-O. However, I have the X-Championship, and soon, the All-Star Championship will be in my hands again-"

Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja's entrance music played, and the Emerald Club appeared on stage. Led by Anti-Kuroninja, the team that also included Shinken Green, X1 Mask, and their new recruit, Kamen Rider Zolda, started walking to the ring.

"Whoa," Kuroninja said, "What are you doing here?"

"HurricaneRed took something that belongs to us!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "At Gridlocked, with the help of our potential new member, Kamen Rider Zolda, I did what no one else in the roster could do and took the X-Championship from Kamen Rider Jin! And now, we're here to take that title back! We are the Emerald Club, and this is-"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Jin's entrance music played, and Kamen Rider Jin ran at Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, going through them. Kamen Rider Horobi then appeared on the tv screen.

"Kamen Rider Zolda..." Kamen Rider Horobi said. "You cost us the X-Championship. Now Jin will take you down!"

Everyone left the ring as Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Zolda entered, ready to face each other.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Zolda vs Kamen Rider Jin**

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Jin charged at Kamen Rider Zolda. Kamen Rider Zolda intercepted the attack and took down Kamen Rider Jin with an uppercut. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and pushed Kamen Rider Zolda into a corner. He then started attacking Kamen Rider Zolda with several chops, but then Kamen Rider Zolda pushed Kamen Rider Jin back and took him out with a running shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Zolda then began charging up some kind of attack. Kamen Rider Jin jumped over Kamen Rider Zolda as he ran forward and tired to take down Kamen Rider Jin with a running punch. Kamen Rider Jin then caught Kamen Rider Zolda's arm as he attempted an elbow. He then finished Kamen Rider Zolda off with the Falcon Arrow and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Jin had defeated Kamen Rider Zolda. He slowly walked to the back. Kamen Rider Zolda got up, but then Kamen Rider Horobi himself appeared. He ran down to the ring and took out Kamen Rider Zolda with a running kick to the head. Kamen Rider Zolda was immobilized and had to be taken to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Anti-Kuroninja was upset that Kamen Rider Zolda had been injured by Kamen Rider Jin, so they had to find a new member. He announced that in the coming weeks, the Emerald Club was going to scout the many different fighters to see who the newest member was.

Anti-Kuroninja also added that he was more focused on fighters with very high speed, because speed was the only ability that the Emerald Club had a disadvantage against. Before he left, Anti-Kuroninja had one final thing to say. He and Shinken Green had just gotten a match for the main event tonight, against Kuroninja and HurricaneRed.

* * *

**2\. ToQ #5 & Ryusoul Pink vs the Ninnin Girls**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania, Shironinger and Momoninger won the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Now, after a month-long hiatus, they were back and ready for action.

First, the team of ToQ #5 and Ryusoul Pink made their entrance to the ring. These two fighters rarely made an appearance, so now, they had an opportunity to move up in The Gauntlet. Ryusoul Pink and ToQ #5 entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Shironinger and Momoninger, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. The two of them were ready for their return match. Shironinger and Momoninger ran down to the ring and held up their Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see.

The match began with ToQ #5 and Shironinger in the ring. Shironinger and ToQ #5 charged at each other, and Shironinger took down ToQ #5 with a clothesline. ToQ #5 rolled out of the ring and went back in, tagging in Ryusoul Pink. Ryusoul Pink charged at Shironinger and took her down with a powerbomb. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out and took Ryusoul Pink down with a discus clothesline. She then tagged in Momoninger, who charged at Ryusoul Pink and attacked her with a running leg drop, followed by a cover.

1...

Ryusoul Pink kicked out and tagged in ToQ #5. The two of them ran towards Momoninger and took her down with a double suplex. ToQ #5 went for the cover.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and pulled ToQ #5 to the center of the ring. She finished her off with a snap swinging neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Ninnin Girls win by pinfall.**

Momoninger and Shironinger had defeated Ryusoul Pink and ToQ #5, and they were ready for more matches in the Women's Tag Team Division.

* * *

Meanwhile, a debuting fighter, Kuroninja Ichigo, the Kuroninja of Earth 15, was being interviewed about his upcoming match. Kuroninja Ichigo said that he was going to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship soon after his successful debut, because he was Kuroninja Ichigo, and "Ichigo means number one." Kuroninja Ichigo walked away.

* * *

**3\. Dragonranger vs Oma Zi-O**

At Gridlocked, Oma Zi-O won a ladder match that featured 5 other fighters, for a briefcase containing a contract for a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match. One of those fighters in the match was Dragonranger, who replaced Kuroninja Gold after another match at Gridlocked was scheduled, featuring AbareKiller and Gokai Silver against Kuroninja Gold and AbareBlack. Kuroninja Gold was the winner of that match. Things had gotten heated with Dragonranger and Oma Zi-O during the ladder match, due to Dragonranger reminding Oma Zi-O of Lord Drakkon, whom he had defeated at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, so now, they were going to face each other.

First, Dragonranger made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take on Oma Zi-O. Dragonranger entered the ring and waited for Oma Zi-O.

Next, Oma Zi-O, the one holding the Briefcase, made his entrance to the ring. He was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz, who was holding the briefcase for him. Oma Zi-O walked to the ring slowly as Dragonranger waited. Oma Zi-O made it to the ring, and before he entered, he asked Kamen Rider Woz for the briefcase. Kamen Rider Woz gave him the briefcase, and Oma Zi-O entered the ring and held the briefcase up for everyone to see.

The match began, and immediately, Oma Zi-O headed straight for Dragonranger, pushing him into a corner and attacking him with several strikes. Dragonranger pushed Oma Zi-O back before kicking him in one of his legs. Dragonranger then put Oma Zi-O into the position for the _Rock Bottom_ , but then Oma Zi-O took Dragonranger down with a suplex instead. Oma Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...

Dragonranger kicked out and ran at Oma Zi-O, but Oma Zi-O grabbed Dragonranger by the throat and took him down with a chokeslam. He then picked Dragonranger up off the mat and finished him off with his new finisher, the _Final Countdown._ Oma Zi-O went for the pin on Dragonranger.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Oma Zi-O picked up his briefcase and demanded a microphone from the referee. The referee gave Oma Zi-O a microphone, and Oma Zi-O said that Kuroninja was too focused on his victory over Zyuoh The World to even pay attention to him. Oma Zi-O warned Kuroninja that he could cash in his briefcase at any time, and that soon, Oma Zi-O would be the one holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Oma Zi-O then left the ring, but as soon as he got on stage, he was ambushed by MammothRanger, Kyoryu Black, Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, AbareBlack, and the Gouraigers. The seven members of the Golden Age ganged up on Oma Zi-O and put him on his knees. Kuroninja Gold then walked out and took down Oma Zi-O with the _Gold Rush_ before picking up the briefcase and holding it up for everyone to see.

* * *

**4\. Kuroninja Ichigo vs Patren 1gou**

This match was the debut match of Kuroninja Ichigo, who claimed that he was number one.

First, Kuroninja Ichigo made his entrance. He was ready to make his debut in front of a lot of potential fans. Kuroninja Ichigo quickly made his way to the ring, and he was ready to take on his opponent.

Next, Patren 1gou, who hadn't been seen in a long time, made his way to the ring. Patren 1gou walked to the ring, ready to face Kuroninja Ichigo in his debut match.

The match began, and Kuroninja Ichigo charged at Patren 1gou. He took Patren 1gou down with a running clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...

Patren 1gou kicked out and called out Kuroninja Ichigo, challenging him to come at him. Kuroninja Ichigo charged at Patren 1gou and got hit in the face with a punch. Patren 1gou then grabbed Kuroninja Ichigo's arm and put Kuroninja Ichigo in an armlock. Kuroninja Ichigo couldn't escape, so he had to submit.

**Patren 1gou wins by submission.**

Patren 1gou had spoiled the debut of Kuroninja Ichigo. With his new victory, Patren 1gou walked to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Deathryuger, the All-Star Champion, was with the rest of the Underworld. He was being interviewed on what it would be like once HurricaneRed cashed the X-Championship on him. Deathryuger responded by saying that he was looking forward to facing HurricaneRed in a rematch for the All-Star Championship, but the Underworld was going to win in the end. Next week, HurricaneRed was going to take on Zyuoh The World.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Thouser vs Gokai Silver**

It was now time for the in-ring debut of Kamen Rider Thouser. Kamen Rider Thouser had been hyped up in The Gauntlet through video packages ever since the night after Ultimate Gauntletmania II, and he made his first appearance after the 6-way ladder match when he attacked Houou Soldier with his own finishing move. Now, it was time to see if the hype was worth it, and if Kamen Rider Thouser was as good as those video packages made him look.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Valkyrie, Kamen Rider Thouser made his entrance. Kamen Rider Thouser slowly walked to the ring, paying no attention to the audience, even though some audience members were cheering for him. Kamen Rider Thouser entered the ring and waited for Gokai Silver to arrive.

Next, the leader of the Six Squad, Gokai Silver, made his entrance. Gokai Silver was ready to take on Kamen Rider Thouser. He ran to the ring, and once he entered, he was ready to fight Kamen Rider Thouser.

The match began, and it started with Gokai Silver running towards Kamen Rider Thouser and going for a punch, but Kamen Rider Thouser grabbed Gokai Silver's fist and tossed it aside. He then pushed Gokai Silver back and into a corner. Kamen Rider Thouser then stomped away at Gokai Silver until the referee forced a breakup. This caused the audience to cheer Kamen Rider Thouser less and boo him more. Kamen Rider Thouser continued his assault on Gokai Silver, not giving him a chance to fight back. He then finished it off with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and started hitting Kamen Rider Thouser in the face rapidly. He then pulled Kamen Rider Thouser towards a corner, and then ran at him. Gokai Silver took down Kamen Rider Thouser with a running clothesline. He then dragged Kamen Rider Thouser to the center of the ring, where he pinned him.

1...

Kamen Rider Thouser kicked out and tried to attack Gokai Silver, but Gokai Silver ducked and then took out Kamen Rider Thouser with a superman punch. Gokai Silver went into a corner to charge up energy for his finisher, but Kamen Rider Thouser got up, dodged Gokai Silver, and then grabbed him before taking him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Thouser went into a corner and began charging up energy for some kind of powerful move. Gokai Silver got up, but was too dizzy to notice Kamen Rider Thouser running at him. Kamen Rider Thouser finished Gokai Silver off with his own finishing move, the Spear. Kamen Rider Thouser went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Thouser wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Thouser celebrated his victory over Gokai Silver for a brief moment. He then kicked Gokai Silver aside. Gokai Silver grabbed Kamen Rider Thouser's leg and tried to continue fighting him. Kamen Rider Thouser then picked Gokai Silver up and started beating him up again. AbareKiller suddenly ran down to the ring with a kendo stick, obviously trying to help Gokai Silver. However, Kamen Rider Thouser dodged as AbareKiller swung the kendo stick, so he ended up hitting Gokai Silver instead. Gokai Silver got angry at AbareKiller and said "What was that for?" as Kamen Rider Thouser left the ring.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Emerald Club vs Kuroninja & HurricaneRed**

This match was the main event. HurricaneRed, the Gauntlet X-Champion, was going to team up with Kuroninja, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, against the Emerald Club. Anti-Kuroninja wanted the X-Championship back, which he had lost at Gridlocked to HurricaneRed.

First, the Emerald Club made their entrance. Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, being accompanied to the ring by X1 Mask, started walking to the ring. Anti-Kuroninja was holding an emerald green glowstick, which he waved around as he and Shinken Green walked to the ring. The two of them entered the ring while X1 Mask stayed at ringside.

Next, HurricaneRed, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his way to the ring. HurricaneRed held up the X-Championship for everyone to see and entered the ring after responding briefly to a look given toward him by X1 Mask.

Finally, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kuroninja, made his way to the ring. He held up his Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see and joined HurricaneRed in the ring. The match was ready to start.

The match started with Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja in the ring. Anti-Kuroninja taunted Kuroninja, getting him to attack, but as soon as Kuroninja charged at Anti-Kuroninja, Anti-Kuroninja rushed to his corner and tagged in Shinken Green. Shinken Green slowly got in the ring and trapped Kuroninja in a wristlock, but Kuroninja twisted Shinken Green's arm to get himself out of it. He then attacked Shinken Green with a knife-edge chop. Shinken Green responded with a punch to Kuroninja's face. The two of them exchanged strikes until Kuroninja pushed Shinken Green backward, where he bounced back from the ropes. When Shinken Green was close enough, Kuroninja took him down with a spinning kick and went for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and tagged in Anti-Kuroninja, who ran at Kuroninja and took him down with a clothesline. Anti-Kuroninja then went for a cover on him, but Kuroninja kicked out and tagged in HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed charged at Anti-Kuroninja and performed a leg drop. He then climbed to the top rope where he was preparing for a diving elbow drop, but then X1 Mask pushed him off the rope, away from the referee's sight. Anti-Kuroninja rolled HurricaneRed up.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja again. Kuroninja ran towards Anti-Kuroninja, who tagged in Shinken Green. Shinken Green took down Kuroninja with a Spear, and then he went to the corner to perform another one. However, Anti-Kuroninja tagged himself in and picked Kuroninja up, where he used one of his finishers, the _2/22_. Anti-Kuroninja went for the cover on Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and tagged in HurricaneRed, who charged at Anti-Kuroninja and took him down with a running kick. HurricaneRed went for a cover, but then Anti-Kuroninja grabbed HurricaneRed's leg. Anti-Kuroninja then applied the _Sharpshooter_ to HurricaneRed, forcing HurricaneRed to submit.

**Emerald Club wins by submission and Anti-Kuroninja becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

The Gauntlet X-Championship was always on the line no matter what, so Anti-Kuroninja became the new champion. Now, HurricaneRed had lost another championship yet again. He stayed in the ring in disbelief as Anti-Kuroninja held up the X-Championship for everyone to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja reveals who his next challenger for the Ultimate Championship will be, Kirama Green and Kirama Pink make their debut against Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink, and HurricaneRed faces Zyuoh The World.

**1\. Houou Soldier vs Lupin Blue**

In this match, Houou Soldier was going to make his return by facing Lupin Blue.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance. He walked to the ring, waving at some of the fans and high-fiving the audience members on the way. Houou Soldier then entered the ring and waited for Lupin Blue to arrive.

Next, Lupin Blue made his entrance, and he was ready to face Houou Soldier. Lupin Blue walked to the ring slowly. Once he arrived, the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Houou Soldier and Lupin Blue shook hands. They then engaged in a wristlock in the middle of the ring. Lupin Blue then swept the legs of Houou Soldier and went for an early cover.

1...

Houou Soldier kicked out and backed off from Lupin Blue. He then charged at Lupin Blue and went for a kick, but then Lupin Blue grabbed Houou Soldier's leg and twisted it. He trapped Houou Soldier in a leglock, but Houou Soldier got out of it by attacking Lupin Blue with his other leg. Houou Soldier then took down Lupin Blue with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Blue kicked out and pushed Houou Soldier back, but Houou Soldier bounced back from the ropes and took down Lupin Blue with a running clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, finishing Lupin Blue with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier had defeated Lupin Blue. He quickly got a microphone and called out Kamen Rider Thouser for attacking him at Gridlocked and daring to attack him with his own finisher. Houou Soldier understood why Kamen Rider Thouser went after him to make his first impression, but promised that he would get his vengeance and show Kamen Rider Thouser that it was a mistake to insert himself in the legend of Houou Soldier.

Houou Soldier dropped the microphone and left the ring.

* * *

**2\. Anti-Kuroninja & Go-on Green vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black**

In this next match, Anti-Kuroninja was going to introduce another potential new member for the Emerald Club, in his search for a fighter with incredible speed. This time, he had found Go-on Green, and was going to test out his ability in the ring.

First, Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, X1 Mask, and Go-on Green made their entrance together. Anti-Kuroninja and Go-on Green entered the ring, and Anti-Kuroninja held up the X-Championship for everyone to see, which he had won from HurricaneRed last week.

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, representing the Golden Age, made their entrance next. The two of them were looking to get their momentum back after losing the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. The two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Anti-Kuroninja and Ryusoul Black in the ring. Ryusoul Black was more than ready to fight Anti-Kuroninja, because if Anti-Kuroninja got pinned or submitted at any time, it meant that whoever did that would become the new X-Champion. Ryusoul Black trapped Anti-Kuroninja into a full nelson and moved him to his corner, where he tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green jumped off the top rope, but Anti-Kuroninja kicked Ryusoul Green off and took down Ryusoul Black with a neckbreaker. Ryusoul Black rolled out of the ring, and Ryusoul Green ran into the ring from another side and took out Anti-Kuroninja with a running kick. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and took down Ryusoul Green with a clothesline. He then went to his corner and tagged in Go-on Green, who charged at Ryusoul Green and attacked him with a series of knife-edge chops. However, Ryusoul Green was faster, and he dodged a chop from Go-on Green and rolled him up from behind.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black win by pinfall.**

After Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black won, Anti-Kuroninja and Go-on Green stood in the ring in disbelief. Anti-Kuroninja turned to go, but then Go-on Green rolled Anti-Kuroninja up from behind.

1...2...3!

**Go-on Green becomes the new X-Champion.**

Go-on Green ran out of the ring, only to be stopped by Shinken Green and X1 Mask. Anti-Kuroninja went out of the ring and rolled Go-on Green up from behind.

1...2...3!

**Anti-Kuroninja becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and X1 Mask left the ring after Anti-Kuroninja won the X-Championship back.

* * *

**3\. Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink vs Kiramai Green & Kiramai Pink**

This match was going to be the debut of Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink, as they were going to take on the team of Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink.

First, Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink made their entrance together. The two of them were ready to take on Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink in their debut match. The two Shinkengers entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink made their entrance together. The two of them entered the ring, but Kiramai Green ran to the ring very quickly, while Kiramai Pink took her time getting to the ring. The two of them were making their debut in The Gauntlet.

The match began with Kiramai Pink and Shinken Pink in the ring. The two of them shook hands, and then engaged in a wristlock in the center of the ring. Shinken Pink won the test of strength and pulled Kiramai Pink down. She then went for a cover on Kiramai Pink.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out and helped Shinken Pink up. Shinken Pink tagged in Shinken Yellow, and the two of them charged at Kiramai Pink. Kiramai Pink went for Shinken Yellow and took her down with an enzuigiri. She then went back to her corner and tagged in Kiramai Green. Kiramai Green entered the ring and ran towards Shinken Yellow, taking her out with a running knee strike. She then immediately went for a cover.

1...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and took down Kiramai Green with a DDT. She then went to the top rope for her finisher, but then Kiramai Green rolled out of the way and threw Shinken Yellow off the top rope. Kiramai Green then went to the opposite corner of where Shinken Yellow was and began charging up energy for her finisher. Shinken Yellow got up, and Kiramai Green finisher her off with a running kick. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Green & Kiramai Pink win by pinfall.**

The two Kiramagers had made their successful debut in The Gauntlet.

* * *

Backstage, Ryu Commander announced that the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Akuroninja and DSR, were refusing to defend their titles against the Kyurangers, so he was going to have to find some new challengers. Next week, there was going to be a tag team 4-way to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja Gold was being interviewed on why he attacked Oma Zi-O last week. Kuroninja Gold said that Oma Zi-O only won the briefcase at Gridlocked because Kuroninja Gold wasn't part of the ladder match anymore. Kuroninja Gold was planning on taking down Oma Zi-O and taking the briefcase from him, but first, Oma Zi-O was going to have to fight against MammothRanger while locked in a steel cage. Kuroninja Gold also said that he was going to bring the Trios Championship back to the Golden Age next week.

* * *

**4\. Sasori Orange vs Kamen Rider Thouser**

One of the former Gauntlet Tag Team Champions who lost the titles to Akuroninja and DSR, Sasori Orange, was going to be in another one of Kamen Rider Thouser's exhibition matches, coming up next.

First, Sasori Orange, representing the Kyurangers, made his entrance. He slowly walked to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Thouser. Sasori Orange entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Thouser to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Thouser made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Kamen Rider Thouser walked to the ring, ready to take on Sasori Orange.

The match began, and immediately, Sasori Orange charged at Kamen Rider Thouser, attacking him with a series of punches. However, Kamen Rider Thouser pushed Sasori Orange down after a few seconds. Kamen Rider Thouser then went after Sasori Orange, who climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, knocking Kamen Rider Thouser down. Sasori Orange went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Thouser got up and grabbed Sasori Orange. He then threw him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Thouser began charging up energy for his finisher. Sasori Orange got up, and Kamen Rider Thouser finished Sasori Orange off with his own finisher, _Antares._ Kamen Rider Thouser had won his matches with his opponents' finishers. He went for the pin on Sasori Orange.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Thouser wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Thouser successfully defeated Sasori Orange. He then grabbed a microphone and talked about how Houou Soldier challenged him to a match. Kamen Rider Thouser accepted, so he could bring him down even more than when Houou Soldier lost the Ultimate Championship. Houou Soldier was legendary, but he wasn't at 1000%.

Kamen Rider Thouser and Kamen Rider Valkyrie walked back, but Kamen Rider Valkyrie joined the commentary table for some reason.

* * *

**5\. Lupin Yellow vs Patren 3gou**

Lupin Yellow, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, was going to face Patren 3gou in a non-title match. She held the title up for everyone to see as soon as she made her entrance on stage. Lupin Yellow began to walk down to the ring, but then she had a staredown with Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who was looking at the title belt. Lupin Yellow then continued to walk down to the ring. Lupin Yellow entered the ring and waited for her opponent.

Next, Patren 3gou made her entrance, ready to face Lupin Yellow. Both she and Lupin Yellow were former Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions together, but now, they were going to be facing each other. If Patren 3gou defeated Lupin Yellow in this match, it meant that the two of them could face each other for the Women's Championship in the future. Patren 3gou entered the ring, and the match was ready to start. Kamen Rider Valkyrie was also interested in this match.

The match began, and Lupin Yellow and Patren 3gou circled the ring. Lupin Yellow rushed at Patren 3gou, who took Lupin Yellow down with a judo throw. Patren 3gou went for a cover, but Lupin Yellow kicked out right away. Lupin Yellow then went for her finisher on Patren 3gou, putting her in the position for the Russian leg sweep, but Patren 3gou grabbed Lupin Yellow's arm and put her in an armlock. Lupin Yellow immediately went crawling for the ropes and grabbed the bottom rope in time to force a break.

Lupin Yellow then kicked Patren 3gou back and charged at her, but Patren 3gou pushed the top rope down, so Lupin Yellow went flying out of the ring. Patren 3gou then went out of the ring and threw her back in. She climbed to the top rope and hit Lupin Yellow with a diving leg drop. Patren 3gou went for the cover.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and hit Patren 3gou with a knee strike. She then picked her up and finished her off with the Russian leg sweep. Lupin Yellow went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Yellow held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt after defeating Patren 3gou. She then helped Patren 3gou up and the two of them shook hands. Patren 3gou then began walking to the back.

As this was happening, Kamen Rider Valkyrie walked out of the announcer's desk area and went over to where Lupin Yellow was. Lupin Yellow and Kamen Rider Valkyrie were about to begin a staredown, but then a mysterious figure attacked Lupin Yellow from behind. It was PteraRanger, who had returned after a long time of absence. PteraRanger was coming for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. She and Kamen Rider Valkyrie had a staredown, before Lupin Yellow got up and took both of them down with her finisher.

Next week, Lupin Yellow and Patren 3gou were going to team up against PteraRanger and Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who was going to be making her in-ring debut. If the two of them won, then Lupin Yellow would face both of them for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. If not, then Patren 3gou would be the challenger instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, had been watching the match. Patren 1gou was also watching, and he warned Ryusoul Gold about Patren 3gou.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: HurricaneRed vs Zyuoh The World**

In this match, HurricaneRed, who had lost the X-Championship to Anti-Kuroninja, was going to try and redeem himself by defeating Zyuoh The World, a member of the Underworld.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to defeat Zyuoh The World. HurricaneRed entered the ring and waited for Zyuoh The World to arrive.

Next, Zyuoh The World, representing the Underworld, made his entrance. He was ready to take on HurricaneRed in this match. Zyuoh The World entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Zyuoh The World pushing HurricaneRed into a corner. Zyuoh The World then began attacking HurricaneRed with a series of knife-edge chops, followed by a powerslam. Zyuoh The World went for the cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, not wanting to lose so easily. He put Zyuoh The World on his knees with a spinning kick, and then he attacked Zyuoh The World with a series of kicks. HurricaneRed used the last kick to take Zyuoh The World down. He then went for a cover, but Zyuoh The World kicked out. HurricaneRed then went to the top rope. HurricaneRed jumped off the top rope, but Zyuoh The World caught him with two hands by the neck and took him down with a double-handed chokeslam. Zyuoh The World then went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and went for another spinning kick on Zyuoh The World. Zyuoh The World dodged the kick, but then HurricaneRed took him out with a back elbow. HurricaneRed then went to the top rope and jumped off with a diving elbow drop. HurricaneRed went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, but HurricaneRed wasn't done. He went to the corner and ran at Zyuoh The World. Zyuoh The World was prepared, though, so he elbowed HurricaneRed as he was running for him, and then put him into position for his finisher, the _World's End._ HurricaneRed escaped the finisher, though, and pushed Zyuoh The World back. He then stunned him with a kick to the face, followed by a jumping knee strike. HurricaneRed went to a corner and began charging up energy. Zyuoh The World got up, and HurricaneRed finished him off with a running knee strike to the face. HurricaneRed went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Zyuoh The World, HurricaneRed celebrated in the ring. He was about to walk back, but then the tv displayed Kuroninja, holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

Kuroninja had made a decision on who his next challenger was going to be...and he had chosen HurricaneRed as his next challenger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin Yellow and Patren 3gou team up against PteraRanger and Kamen Rider Valkyrie, the Gauntlet Trios Championship is defended, and MammothRanger faces Oma Zi-O in a steel cage.

**1\. The Gouraigers vs Metsuboujinrai net vs Gokai Silver & AbareKiller vs Lupin Red & Lupin Blue**

This match was to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, since Akuroninja and DSR were refusing to defend the titles against any of the Kyurangers. Now, the general manager, Ryu Commander, was going to have to find a new challenger who wasn't part of the Kyurangers.

First, representing the Golden Age, KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger made their way to the ring. The two of them walked to the ring, ready to win the Tag Team Championship again.

Next, Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin made their way to the ring. The two of them had a dominant run ever since their debut, and now, they were ready for more title shots. Kamen Rider Jin was a former X-Champion, and Kamen Rider Horobi was a very dangerous fighter. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Gokai Silver's entrance music played next, and he walked to the ring with AbareKiller. The two of them were the leaders of the Six Squad, which hadn't seen that much success recently. AbareKiller and Gokai Silver also seemed to be coming to a disagreement with how Gokai Silver was leading the Six Squad. Anyway, the two of them entered the ring, and there was only one team left.

Finally, Lupin Red and Lupin Blue made their entrance. The two of them had never won the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship together, but they were here to take the titles from the Enforcers. Lupin Red and Lupin Blue entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Lupin Red in the ring. Lupin Red tried to provoke KabutoRaiger, and then he charged at him. KabutoRaiger responded by hitting Lupin Red in the face. Lupin Red responded by slapping KabutoRaiger in the chest. The two of them started hitting each other in the center of the ring, and then KabutoRaiger took Lupin Red down with a discus clothesline. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out, but KabutoRaiger wasn't finished. He tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them charged into the ring and started ganging up on Lupin Red. The referee forced KabutoRaiger out of the ring, which allowed Lupin Red to roll up KuwagaRaiger from behind. KuwagaRaiger kicked out and went to a corner, where Gokai Silver tagged himself in. Gokai Silver charged at Lupin Red and put him in a waistlock, but Lupin Red got out by elbowing Gokai Silver in the face. He then ran over to his corner and tagged in Lupin Blue, who rushed into the ring and took out Gokai Silver with a flying forearm. Lupin Blue then picked Gokai Silver up for a fisherman suplex, but Gokai Silver escaped and pushed Lupin Blue into another corner. This was the corner of Metsuboujinrai net, which was a bad idea. Kamen Rider Horobi tagged himself in and took out Gokai Silver with a running kick. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller got into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Horobi, pushing him off of Gokai Silver. AbareKiller and Gokai Silver then started arguing in the ring, but then Kamen Rider Horobi grabbed Gokai Silver by the throat and took him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Jin, meanwhile, got into the ring and pulled AbareKiller out. Kamen Rider Horobi went over to the Gouraigers' corner and tagged KuwagaRaiger in. KuwagaRaiger charged at Gokai Silver, but Gokai Silver got up and pushed KuwagaRaiger headfirst into the ring post. KuwagaRaiger was stunned, so Gokai Silver went to his corner and began charging up energy for the Spear. KuwagaRaiger got up, but before Gokai Silver could run at him, AbareKiller tagged himself in. Gokai Silver finished off KuwagaRaiger with the Spear and went for the pin.

However, the referee wasn't counting because Gokai Silver wasn't legal. AbareKiller had tagged himself in. This caused Gokai Silver to get in an argument with the referee. AbareKiller then pushed Gokai Silver out of the way and trapped KuwagaRaiger in the heel hook. KuwagaRaiger had no choice but to submit.

**AbareKiller and Gokai Silver win by submission.**

AbareKiller and Gokai Silver were now the next challengers to Akuroninja and DSR's tag team championship, but they weren't getting along very well.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin were walking back to their room. Kamen Rider Horobi said that the Tag Team Championship didn't matter to them anymore, because they were more focused on another title: the Rider-Division Championship.

However, next week, Kamen Rider Zero-One was going to be defending the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Specter.

* * *

**2\. Dragonranger vs Shurikenger**

In this match, Dragonranger was going to face the returning Shurikenger, who hadn't been in The Gauntlet for a long time since Ultimate Gauntletmania II.

First, Dragonranger, who represented the Six Squad, made his entrance. He was ready to take on Shurikenger in this match. Dragonranger walked into the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Shurikenger made his entrance. It had been a long time since he was in The Gauntlet. His last match was at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, where he lost to Zyuoh The World. Now, Shurikenger was hoping to score a victory in his return match. Shurikenger entered the ring, ready to face Dragonranger.

The match began, and right away, Dragonranger charged at Shurikenger. Shurikenger saw it coming and pushed Dragonranger back with an uppercut. Shurikenger then took down Dragonranger with a suplex and went for a cover.

1...2...

Dragonranger kicked out and picked Shurikenger up. He then started attacking him with a series of strikes that pushed him into a corner. Dragonranger stepped back and ran into the corner, taking out Shurikenger. He then went for his finisher, but then Shurikenger threw Dragonranger down before he could finish him off. Shurikenger then ran at Dragonranger and finished him off with a headscissors takedown. Shurikenger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shurikenger wins by pinfall.**

Shurikenger had defeated Dragonranger in his comeback. He walked to the back after his victory. Dragonranger seemed a little upset about his loss to Shurikenger.

* * *

**3\. Sasori Orange, Oushi Black, and Shishi Red vs Quartzer**

This match was going to determine the next challengers for the Gauntlet Trios Championship at Future Fist. The Trios Championship was going to be defended later tonight, but there still needed to be a challenger for the Trios Championship once Future Fist started.

First, representing the Kyurangers, Sasori Orange, Oushi Black, and Shishi Red made their entrance. They were ready to take on Quartzer and become the next challengers to the Gauntlet Trios Championship. The 3 Kyurangers entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, and Kamen Rider Zamonas made their entrance and walked slowly to the ring. Quartzer had never won the Gauntlet Trios Championship before, but they were very close to winning it before. Kamen Rider Zonjis and Kamen Rider Zamonas entered the ring first, followed by Kamen Rider Barlckxs. The three of them attacked the Kyurangers right before the bell rang. 

All 3 fighters were battling in the ring. Kamen Rider Barlckxs and Kamen Rider Zonjis pushed Sasori Orange and Shishi Red outside, but Oushi Black threw Kamen Rider Barlckxs outside, followed by Kamen Rider Zamonas, who was running at him. Oushi Black and Kamen Rider Zonjis were starting the match.

The bell rang, and Oushi Black charged at Kamen Rider Zonjis. Oushi Black then took out Kamen Rider Zonjis with a running clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zonjis kicked out and began attacking Oushi Black. He then pushed Oushi Black backwards with a boot to the face, but Oushi Black bounced off the ropes. Kamen Rider Zonjis then tagged in Kamen Rider Zamonas, and the two of them charged at Oushi Black and started beating him up. Kamen Rider Zamonas tagged in Kamen Rider Barlckxs, and the three of them triple powerbombed Oushi Black in the center of the ring. Kamen Rider Barlckxs put his foot on Oushi Black's torso.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and picked up Kamen Rider Barlckxs, before taking him out with a fireman's carry slam. He then tagged in Sasori Orange, who went into the ring, but Kamen Rider Zamonas was distracting him from the corner. Sasori Orange quickly ran at Kamen Rider Zamonas and kicked him off the ring. This was a distraction, however, as Kamen Rider Barlckxs went behind Sasori Orange and took him down with a side slam. Kamen Rider Barlckxs went for a cover.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Shishi Red. Shishi Red ran at Kamen Rider Barlcks, who swung at him. Fortunately for Shishi Red, Kamen Rider Barlckxs missed. Shishi Red then took out Kamen Rider Barlckxs with a DDT and tagged in Oushi Black. The two of them took out Kamen Rider Barlckxs with a suplex/jumping cutter combination. Oushi Black then covered Kamen Rider Barlckxs.

1...2...3!

**Oushi Black, Sasori Orange, and Shishi Red win by pinfall.**

The Kyurangers had defeated Quartzer, which meant that they were now the next challengers for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

**4\. Patren 3gou & Lupin Yellow vs PteraRanger & Kamen Rider Valkyrie**

In this match, if Lupin Yellow and Patren 3gou won, then Patren 3gou would face Lupin Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. If they both lost, then PteraRanger and Kamen Rider Valkyrie were going to face Lupin Yellow instead.

First, Patren 3gou made her entrance. She was ready to win this match and become the next challenger to her rival, Lupin Yellow. The two of them would then face each other for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Patren 3gou made her way to the ring.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Lupin Yellow, made her way to the ring. She joined Patren 3gou, and the two of them walked to the ring. The two of them had teamed before, and they had even won the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Lupin Yellow entered the ring and held up her championship belt for everyone to see.

Now, the opponents were ready. PteraRanger made her entrance first. This was her return to The Gauntlet, and she wanted the Women's Championship more than ever. PteraRanger walked to the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Finally, Kamen Rider Valkyrie made her entrance. This was her in-ring debut. Before, she would just accompany Kamen Rider Thouser to the ring. Kamen Rider Valkyrie entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with PteraRanger and Lupin Yellow in the ring. PteraRanger charged at Lupin Yellow and took her down with a running kick. She then grabbed both of Lupin Yellow's arms and pulled them towards her, while at the same time, pushing Lupin Yellow's body back. The referee forced a breakup, so PteraRanger let go of Lupin Yellow's arms and went for a stomp to Lupin Yellow, but Lupin Yellow saw that coming and pulled on PteraRanger's leg. PteraRanger collapsed, and Lupin Yellow made a run for her corner. She tagged in Patren 3gou, who went to PteraRanger's location and locked her in a leglock. PteraRanger twisted her legs so she could escape Patren 3gou, and then went for a helicopter armbar. Patren 3gou made it to the ropes, where she tossed PteraRanger over the ropes. PteraRanger punched Patren 3gou in the face to re-enter the ring, and then rolled up Patren 3gou.

1...2...

Patren 3gou kicked out, so PteraRanger tagged in Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Kamen Rider Valkyrie was very fast, so Patren 3gou couldn't catch her. Kamen Rider Valkyrie bounced off the ropes and ran at Patren 3gou, taking her out with a shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Valkyrie then bounced off the middle rope and finished off Patren 3gou with a diving knee drop. Kamen Rider Valkyrie went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Valkyrie wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Valkyrie and PteraRanger stood tall in the ring in victory, but then PteraRanger pushed Kamen Rider Valkyrie aside. Kamen Rider Valkyrie tripped PteraRanger with a running leg sweep and grabbed the Women's Championship belt from the referee, who was about to give it back to Lupin Yellow. Kamen Rider Valkyrie held the Women's Championship up, before giving it back to Lupin Yellow.

* * *

Later, backstage, Patren 3gou was walking, when suddenly, she ran into Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold offered a rose to Patren 3gou, but then Patren 1gou saw it and took out Ryusoul Gold with a punch to the face.

* * *

**5\. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, & AbareBlack vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

In this match, the Golden Age was hoping to win the Trios Championship from the Underworld.

First, representing the Golden Age, the team of Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and AbareBlack made their entrance and walked to the ring, ready to challenge the Underworld and win the Trios Championship. Ryusoul Green was the first in the ring, followed by AbareBlack, followed by Ryusoul Black. The three of them waited for the champions to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, representing the Underworld, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance, and they held up the three Gauntlet Trios Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom were the first to enter, followed by Deathryuger, who was also the current All-Star Champion. Deathryuger held up the All-Star Championship up for everyone to see, and then he went to his corner with his teammates.

The match started with Ryusoul Black and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Ryusoul Black put Kamen Rider Specter's left wrist in a wristlock, but Kamen Rider Specter threw Ryusoul Black down and went for an elbow drop. Specter went for an early cover, but Ryusoul Black got out of it and took Kamen Rider Specter down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Specter rolled out of the ring, but Ryusoul Green was also outside. Ryusoul Green ran after Kamen Rider Specter, who went back in the ring to be taken down by Ryusoul Black with another snapdragon suplex. Ryusoul Black went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out, so Ryusoul Black put him in a half nelson and tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green threw himself at Kamen Rider Specter and Ryusoul Black, and then he pinned Kamen Rider Specter.

1...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. The two of them faced off against Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black in the ring. Kamen Rider Specter threw Ryusoul Black out and then dove at him out of the ring. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Necrom was trying to hit Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green was too fast. Ryusoul Green then took out Kamen Rider Necrom with a running clothesline. He went to the top rope and dove off, aiming for Kamen Rider Necrom, but Kamen Rider Necrom rolled out of the way. He then went to the corner, ready to hit an _Eyedrop Kick_ on Ryusoul Green. Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Ryusoul Green and pushed him into a corner with the _Eyedrop Kick._ He then dragged Ryusoul Green to the center of the ring and went for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black made the save, but Kamen Rider Necrom took him down with a dropkick. Ryusoul Green then ran to his corner and tagged in AbareBlack. Kamen Rider Necrom tagged in Deathryuger, and Deathryuger ran towards AbareBlack and took him down with a slingblade. Deathryuger tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, and the two of them double-teamed on AbareBlack, taking him down with an aided somersault DDT. Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin on AbareBlack.

1...2...

Suddenly, AbareBlack kicked out and got up. He then picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and finished him off with a vertical suplex brainbuster. AbareBlack went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**AbareBlack, Ryusoul Green, & Ryusoul Black win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

The three members of the Golden Age got the Trios Championship belts and held them up as they headed back to the stage. Before Deathryuger could go, however, Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and X1 Mask appeared. Anti-Kuroninja was the X-Champion, and the two other members of the Emerald Club were stopping anyone from sneaking up on Anti-Kuroninja to take the X-Championship.

"Hello, Deathryuger," Anti-Kuroninja said. "You know why I'm here."

"If you're here to cash in that X-Championship on me," Deathryuger said, "just do it! We all know you're going to lose. You stand no chance against me without your bodyguards to protect you."

"I know that," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but I know someone who _does_ stand a chance against you, even if your other Underworld teammates are there to protect you!"

Shinken Green walked up to Deathryuger and announced that he was challenging him for the All-Star Championship. The Emerald Club left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja and HurricaneRed were at a meeting room, where they were signing the contract for their match for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Kuroninja congratulated HurricaneRed for defeating him before, but now, it was going to be different, because Kuroninja had learned some things from HurricaneRed's undefeated streak, and at Future Fist, Kuroninja would defeat HurricaneRed, because Kuroninja always wins.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: MammothRanger vs Oma Zi-O - Steel Cage Match**

One person who was interested in the match between Kuroninja and HurricaneRed was Oma Zi-O, who had a briefcase that he could cash in on the Ultimate Champion in exchange for a title shot. However, right now, he was in the middle of a feud with Kuroninja Gold, who wanted that briefcase for himself. Kuroninja Gold had sent MammothRanger to deal with Oma Zi-O tonight, to soften him up for Kuroninja Gold.

First, MammothRanger, representing the Golden Age, made his entrance. MammothRanger walked slowly to the ring. Once he reached the cage, he went inside and waited for Oma Zi-O.

Next, Oma Zi-O made his entrance. He slowly walked to the ring menacingly. Kamen Rider Woz was behind him, and he held up The Briefcase for everyone to see. Oma Zi-O then entered the cage, ready to fight MammothRanger.

The match then started, and the referee locked the cage. MammothRanger and Oma Zi-O charged at each other. Oma Zi-O had the upper hand at first, but then MammothRanger shoved him into the cage walls. MammothRanger then started to trap Oma Zi-O in between the ropes and the walls of the cage. He then rammed Oma Zi-O into the walls of the cage and then threw him back into the ring. MammothRanger went for the pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and grabbed MammothRanger by the shoulders. He threw him into another side of the cage, and then ran at him. MammothRanger moved out of the way, and Oma Zi-O hit the cage wall. MammothRanger then kicked Oma Zi-O in the face, and then grabbed him by the throat. MammothRanger was about to go for a _Mammoth Slam,_ but Oma Zi-O grabbed MammothRanger with his other hand and pushed him down. Oma Zi-O then climbed up the cage. Once he reached the top, he jumped back into the cage and took out MammothRanger with a shooting star press. Oma Zi-O picked MammothRanger up and finished him off with the _Final Countdown._ Oma Zi-O then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated MammothRanger. He left him in the cage and got his briefcase. Suddenly, the tv screen showed Kuroninja Gold facing the camera.

"Congratulations," Kuroninja Gold said. "You defeated my biggest and strongest soldier. You escaped the cage. You proved that you're worthy of ruling this place as its king. However, you're still not worthy of that briefcase, and at Future Fist, I will defeat you, take that briefcase from you, and bring forth a BRAND NEW GOLDEN AGE...WHERE THE AGE IS GOLDEN. You can act like you're the king of this castle, but I will decide your fate. Actually...I won't do that. But _he_ will."

Oma Zi-O looked to his right and saw Kamen Rider Meteor, who ran at him and took him down with a superman punch. Kamen Rider Woz tried to fight Kamen Rider Meteor, but Kamen Rider Meteor took him out too, with a DDT. Kamen Rider Meteor was the newest member of the Golden Age. Kuroninja Gold arrived with the Gouraigers by his side to take a closer look at the unconscious Oma Zi-O and his briefcase.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Necrom faces Anti-Kuroninja for the X-Championship, AbareKiller fights Shurikenger, and Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink battle Chameleon Green and Washi Pink to see who becomes the next challengers for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

**1\. Kamen Rider Specter vs Kamen Rider Zero-One - Rider-Division Championship**

The opening match tonight was going to be a match for the Rider-Division Championship, as Kamen Rider Specter was going to face Kamen Rider Zero-One for the title. Metsuboujinrai net had already declared that they were going after the Rider-Division Championship, but for now, Kamen Rider Zero-One had to focus on Kamen Rider Specter.

First, representing the Underworld, one of the former Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Specter, made his entrance. He ran to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Specter waited in the ring for the Rider-Division Champion to appear.

Next, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One, made his entrance to the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One walked to the ring and held up the Rider-Division Championship belt for everyone to see. He entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Specter ran toward Kamen Rider Zero-One and attacked him with a series of chops. Kamen Rider Specter then put Kamen Rider Zero-One in a corner and ran back. Kamen Rider Specter dashed toward Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One elbowed him in the face and followed it up with a headscissors takedown. Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Zero-One with a running clothesline. He then went to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Kamen Rider Zero-One with a Frog Splash. Kamen Rider Specter went for the cover, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One surprisingly rolled up Kamen Rider Specter to cover him instead.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out, but Kamen Rider Zero-One wasn't finished. He stunned Kamen Rider Specter with a kick to the face, and then went outside the ring. He went back in the ring and bounced off the top rope, hitting Kamen Rider Specter in the face with a flying kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One picked up Kamen Rider Specter and finished him off with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

After successfully defending the title against Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Zero-One grabbed the belt and held it up for everyone to see. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Jin ran into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Zero-One from behind. He held up the title and challenged Kamen Rider Zero-One to a falls count anywhere match for the Rider-Division Championship before flying away. Kamen Rider Zero-One got up and accepted the match.

* * *

Backstage, AbareKiller was training for his upcoming match against Shurikenger, when suddenly, Akuroninja and DSR, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, approached him.

"What do you want?" AbareKiller asked.

"So, you're challenging the Enforcers for the tag team championship, right?" Akuroninja asked.

"Yeah," AbareKiller said. "We're going to defeat you and bring those tag team championship belts to the Six Squad."

"I don't think you'll stand a chance against us, AbareKiller," Akuroninja said, "especially with Gokai Silver holding you back. You deserve to be in a better alliance, rather than being Gokai Silver's second-in-command. And think about it: is fighting alongside Gokai Silver a good idea in a championship match? Since when was the last time he ever won a match?"

Akuroninja and DSR left AbareKiller, who pondered what Akuroninja said about his tag team partner.

* * *

**2\. StarNinger vs Ryusoul Gold**

StarNinger made his entrance first. He hadn't had that much appearances in The Gauntlet, and he also didn't have a lot of wins either, but now was the time to turn things around for him. StarNinger made his way to the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Ryusoul Gold, one half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, and representing the Underworld, made his entrance. Ryusoul Gold was ready to take on StarNinger in this match and show everyone why he was one half of the Mixed Tag Team Champions. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring and held up his half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

During the beginning of the match, StarNinger charged at Ryusoul Gold and attacked him with a series of kicks. StarNinger then took down Ryusoul Gold with a neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and responded by hitting StarNinger with a chop to the torso. He pushed StarNinger into a corner and took him down with a running kick. Ryusoul Gold then picked up StarNinger and finished him off with a running chop to the face. Ryusoul Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Gold wins by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold had defeated StarNinger, and now he was ready to call someone out. He went under the ring and got out a microphone.

"Hey Patren 1gou!" Ryusoul Gold said. "You may think that you can stop me from getting your teammate to join me, but I think we should settle things in the ring! In fact, since I'm so sure I can win against you, I'll even put the Mixed Tag Team Championship on the line!"

Ryusoul Gold put the microphone down and left with the Mixed Tag Team Championship belt. He walked to the back, ready to defend his title at Future Fist.

* * *

Backstage, HurricaneBlue, the other Mixed Tag Team Champion, was surprised at Ryusoul Gold's challenge to Patren 1gou. Now, Underworld Team C was going to have to defend the titles against the Patorangers.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja Gold introduced Kamen Rider Meteor as the newest member of the Golden Age, who was going to help him defeat Oma Zi-O and take the Briefcase from him, because the match between Kuroninja Gold and Oma Zi-O was now a street fight. This meant that there would be no disqualifications in the match.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Necrom vs Anti-Kuroninja - Gauntlet X-Championship**

At Future Fist, Shinken Green was going to face Deathryuger for the All-Star Championship. However, Anti-Kuroninja, who was also part of the Emerald Club, was X-Champion, and the X-Championship could be cashed in for a shot at the All-Star Championship at any time, even though the X-Championship was always on the line.

First, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance. He was ready to take the X-Championship from Anti-Kuroninja and ruin his plan to bring the All-Star Championship to the Emerald Club. Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, the X-Champion, Anti-Kuroninja, being accompanied by Shinken Green and X1 Mask, made his way to the ring. Anti-Kuroninja held up the X-Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring-

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Specter ran up to Anti-Kuroninja from behind and rolled him up, but then X1 Mask and Shinken Green pulled him off of Anti-Kuroninja, and the Emerald Club started beating up Kamen Rider Specter. That was when Deathryuger appeared and saved Kamen Rider Specter by attacking Shinken Green and punching him in the face. Kamen Rider Necrom joined and took out X1 Mask with the _Eyedrop Kick._ Anti-Kuroninja was the only one left standing, and he escaped before anyone from the Underworld or any other fighters could defeat him and win the X-Championship.

* * *

While Anti-Kuroninja was running from everyone trying to get the X-Championship, AbareKiller was walking to the stage. Gokai Silver stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gokai Silver asked. AbareKiller ignored him and kept walking.

"Wait, stop!" Gokai Silver said. "I heard what Akuroninja said about me, and I want to prove him wrong by coaching you in your match against Shurikenger."

"Ok, fine," AbareKiller said.

* * *

**4\. Shurikenger vs AbareKiller**

Shurikenger was making his entrance for this match. He walked to the ring, ready to take on AbareKiller. Shurikenger was successful in his comeback by defeating Dragonranger, and now, he had the chance to continue his comeback by defeating AbareKiller. Shurikenger entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, AbareKiller made his entrance. AbareKiller was being accompanied by Gokai Silver on his way to the ring. AbareKiller entered the ring, while Gokai Silver stayed outside.

The match began, and AbareKiller and Shurikenger walked toward each other. AbareKiller pushed Shurikenger down, but Shurikenger rolled back up and responded with a dropkick. AbareKiller then picked up Shurikenger and took him down with a snapdragon suplex. AbareKiller went for the pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and started attacking AbareKiller with a series of chops. Gokai Silver was on the outside, and he was cheering on AbareKiller, as AbareKiller blocked one of Shurikenger's chops and responded with some deadlier chops of his own. AbareKiller then trapped Shurikenger in the heel hook, and it looked like Shurikenger couldn't escape.

That was when Akuroninja and DSR appeared with the tag team titles and began to attack Gokai Silver outside the ring. AbareKiller let go of Shurikenger and went to the top rope to try and chase the Enforcers off. Akuroninja and DSR ran away when they saw AbareKiller, but before AbareKiller could get back to the match, Shurikenger took him off the top rope with a headscissors takedown and covered him.

1...2...3!

**Shurikenger wins by pinfall.**

Shurikenger defeated AbareKiller and walked back to the stage to celebrate his victory. As for AbareKiller, he was upset. As he left the ring, Gokai Silver went with him, but AbareKiller pushed him aside as he left.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kiramai Green & Kiramai Pink vs Chameleon Green & Washi Pink**

In this match, the main event for tonight, the newcomer team of Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink were going to take on Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, the first Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, in a match to determine who would be the next challenger for the Women's Tag Team Championship, which was currently held by Shironinger & Momoninger.

First, Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink made their entrance. The two of them were ready to take on Chameleon Green and Washi Pink. They had already defeated former Women's Tag Team Champions Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink in their debut. Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance. They were ready to become the next challengers to the Ninnin Girls, but first, they had to defeat the Kiramagers. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Washi Pink and Kiramai Pink in the ring. Kiramai Pink put Washi Pink into a wristlock, but Washi Pink slid out of it and took down Kiramai Pink with a running kick. She then climbed to the top rope of her corner. Chameleon Green tagged herself in. Washi Pink dove off the top rope and attempted to land on Kiramai Pink, but Kiramai Pink rolled out of the way and got up. Chameleon Green then got in the ring and ran at Kiramai Pink, taking her down with a running chop. Chameleon Green went for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Green. Chameleon Green got out of the ring and ran from Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green caught up to her. Chameleon Green knew she couldn't outrun Kiramai Green, so she did a flip over the ropes and went back in the ring. As soon as Kiramai Green ran back into the ring, Chameleon Green knocked her down with a shoulder tackle which also knocked back Chameleon Green. Chameleon Green tried to cover Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green tagged in Kiramai Pink, who leapt over the top rope and landed on Chameleon Green with a shooting star press. Kiramai Pink went for the cover.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out, but Kiramai Pink wasn't done. She climbed up to the top rope and finished off Chameleon Green with a missile dropkick before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Pink & Kiramai Green win by pinfall.**

The two Kiramagers were now the next challengers to the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.


	10. Future Fist '20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Jin faces Kamen Rider Zero-One for the Rider-Division Championship in a falls count anywhere match, Kuroninja Gold faces Oma Zi-O in a street fight, Gokai Silver and AbareKiller face Akuroninja & DSR for the Tag Team Championship, Houou Soldier takes on Kamen Rider Thouser, Shinken Green takes on Deathryuger for the All-Star Championship, and finally, HurricaneRed faces Kuroninja for the Ultimate Championship.

Future Fist was ready to start. There was a large stadium filled with many people, ready to see the event. Gokai Silver and AbareKiller were going to face Akuroninja & DSR for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, Houou Soldier was going to face Kamen Rider Thouser, and in the main event, for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, HurricaneRed was challenging the current champion, Kuroninja...but first was the opening match.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Jin vs Kamen Rider Zero-One - Rider-Division Championship - Falls Count Anywhere**

The event was going to kick off with the championship match for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Jin was going to face the current champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin made his entrance. Kamen Rider Horobi then left the area as Kamen Rider Jin made his way to the ring. Kamen Rider Jin jumped into the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One, made his way to the ring. He walked to the ring with the Rider-Division Championship in his hands, and he held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring and the match was ready to start.

When the match began, Kamen Rider Jin pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One in a corner and started attacking him relentlessly until the referee forced a break. Kamen Rider Zero-One was almost down, but Kamen Rider Jin wasn't finished. He attacked Kamen Rider Zero-One with a series of knife-edge chops, but Kamen Rider Zero-One fought back. Kamen Rider Zero-One ran at Kamen Rider Jin and hit him with a running knee, then he went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Jin kicked out. Kamen Rider Jin then climbed to the top rope and dove onto Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Jin went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out. He got up and was about to hit Kamen Rider Jin, but Kamen Rider Jin charged at him and threw both of them over the ropes and out of the ring. The two of them then started brawling on stage. Kamen Rider Zero-One pushed Kamen Rider Jin back and threw him into the backstage area. He then entered the backstage area and they began fighting backstage. The referee followed them because this was a falls count anywhere match. Kamen Rider Jin hit Kamen Rider Zero-One with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One then kicked out and cleared out a table with coffee and silverware. He then stood up on the table and jumped off, landing on Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin got up and pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One near the table, before setting up his finisher. Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked Kamen Rider Jin back against the wall. He ran at Kamen Rider Jin, but Kamen Rider Jin grabbed a fire extinguisher nearby and sprayed it on Kamen Rider Zero-One. He then picked up Kamen Rider Zero-One and powerslammed him into the table. Kamen Rider Jin went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One wasn't finished yet. He kicked out and continued attacking Kamen Rider Jin. The three of them ended up going into the boiler room. Kamen Rider Jin hit Kamen Rider Zero-One into one of the pipes. He wasn't finished, though. Kamen Rider Jin picked up Kamen Rider Zero-One and finished him off with the _Falcon Arrow._ Kamen Rider Jin went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Jin celebrated his victory over Kamen Rider Zero-One. He walked out of the boiler room and was guided back to the ring, where another referee was there to welcome him with the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Jin grabbed the Rider-Division Championship and held it up for everyone to see. He returned backstage with the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Green & Kiramai Pink vs Ninnin Girls - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

The next match was for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. Kiramai Green & Kiramai Pink, who had defeated two former Women's Tag Team Champions to get to this spot, were going to challenge Shironinger & Momoninger for the titles.

First, Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink made their entrance together. The two of them were ready to take on Shironinger and Momoninger. Kiramai Green ran into the ring, while Kiramai Pink walked to the ring. As soon as both of them were in the ring, they waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Shironinger and Momoninger made their way to the ring. The two of them held up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Shironinger and Momoninger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kiramai Pink and Momoninger in the ring. Momoninger challenged Kiramai Pink to come at her, but Kiramai Pink wasn't intimidated. Momoninger then charged at Kiramai Pink, but Kiramai Pink took her down with a judo throw. Kiramai Pink then tagged in Kiramai Green, who went over the top rope and landed on Momoninger with a diving leg drop. Kiramai Green went for the cover.

1...2...

Momoninger kicked out and tagged in Shironinger, who ran into the ring and tried to take out Kiramai Green with a discus clothesline, but Kiramai Green was too fast. Kiramai Green bounced back from the ropes and hit Shironinger with a running clothesline. Shironinger rolled out of the way and tagged in Momoninger again. Momoninger charged at Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green was ready. She took out Momoninger with a running kick and went to her corner to begin charging up her finisher. Suddenly, Kiramai Pink tagged herself in. Kiramai Pink went onto the top rope and did a backflip off of the ropes, but then Momoninger caught her and finished her off with the snap swinging neckbreaker. Momoninger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Ninnin Girls win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

Shironinger & Momoninger had successfully defended the titles against the newcomers. Kiramai Pink was sad that she lost, but Kiramai Green walked off to the back on her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Emerald Club locker room, Shinken Green was preparing for his upcoming championship match against Deathryuger, while Anti-Kuroninja and X1 Mask were watching the event on tv. Anti-Kuroninja seemed to have some confidence, as if the talent search for the Emerald Club was over. Anti-Kuroninja and X1 Mask left the room to look for their potential newest member.

* * *

**3\. Sasori Orange, Oushi Black, & Shishi Red vs AbareBlack, Ryusoul Green, & Ryusoul Black - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This next match was for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

First, the challengers, Sasori Orange, Oushi Black, and Shishi Red, all representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance to the ring. The 3 of them were ready to win championships for the Kyurangers, especially since Sasori Orange and Oushi Black lost the Tag Team Championship to the Enforcers. Shishi Red and the others entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack made his way to the ring, being accompanied by Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black. All three of them were the Gauntlet Trios Champions, and they held up their championship belts for everyone to see. AbareBlack entered the ring with the others, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with AbareBlack and Shishi Red in the ring. They engaged in a wristlock in the center of the ring. Shishi Red got the better of AbareBlack, and pushed him down. He then went for an elbow drop, but AbareBlack rolled out of the way and pulled on Shishi Red's leg to knock him down. AbareBlack went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out and tagged in Sasori Orange, who charged at AbareBlack. AbareBlack then blocked Sasori Orange and tagged in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green charged at Sasori Orange and took him down with a powerful clothesline. He wanted revenge on Sasori Orange and Oushi Black for making him and Ryusoul Black lose the Tag Team Championship. Ryusoul Green attacked Sasori Orange with a quick series of chops, and when he finished, he called out Oushi Black. Sasori Orange tagged in Oushi Black, who stepped into the ring and took out Ryusoul Green with a shoulder tackle. Ryusoul Green quickly got to his corner and tagged in Ryusoul Black. The two of them ganged up on Oushi Black, but then Oushi Black suplexed Ryusoul Green out of the ring and punched Ryusoul Black in the face. Ryusoul Black responded by putting Oushi Black into a leglock. Oushi Black tried to get out, but it was no use. He had to submit.

**Ryusoul Black, AbareBlack, & Ryusoul Green win by pinfall and retain the Trios Championship.**

The three Golden Age members had successfully defended the Trios Championship against the Kyurangers. They got the title belts and left for the back.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kiramai Blue & Kiramai Yellow**

This match wasn't announced for Future Fist, but it was going to be the debut match for Kiramai Blue & Kiramai Yellow.

First, representing the Underworld, the team of Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance. The two of them were ready to take on the debuting Kiramagers in their first match. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom both entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow made their entrance. The two of them walked to the ring. Both of them were focused on the ring, and Kiramai Blue was walking to the ring directly, while Kiramai Yellow high-fived some audience members along the way. The two of them then entered the ring.

The match began with Kiramai Yellow and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Kamen Rider Specter charged at Kiramai Yellow with his speed and took him down with a running kick. Kiramai Yellow rolled out of the ring. He then climbed to the top rope as Kamen Rider Specter got up. Kiramai Yellow jumped off the top rope and took out Kamen Rider Specter with a flying clothesline. Kamen Rider Specter got up and charged at Kiramai Yellow before taking him out with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Specter went for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Yellow kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Blue. Kiramai Blue entered the ring, but Kamen Rider Specter was ready. He tried to hit Kiramai Blue, but Kiramai Blue blocked all of Kamen Rider Specter's attacks. Kiramai Blue then swept the legs of Kamen Rider Specter, knocking him down. Kamen Rider Specter rolled to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom.

Kamen Rider Necrom ran into the ring and tried to dropkick Kiramai Blue, but Kiramai Blue stepped aside. He then finished off Kamen Rider Necrom with a surprise back elbow to the face. Kiramai Blue went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow win by pinfall.**

The two Kiramagers were successful in their debut. They walked to the back, and so did Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, because the next match was about to start.

* * *

**5\. PteraRanger vs Kamen Rider Valkyrie vs Lupin Yellow - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

During an episode of The Gauntlet, Lupin Yellow was attacked from behind by a returning PteraRanger. However, PteraRanger wasn't the only fighter Lupin Yellow had to worry about. Kamen Rider Valkyrie had also made her in-ring debut, and one of the first things she did was challenge Lupin Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Now, Lupin Yellow was going to defend the title in a 3-way.

First, PteraRanger made her entrance. She was ready to take on two fighters at once in her return and hopefully win the Women's Championship. PteraRanger entered the ring and waited for the others to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Valkyrie made her entrance. She dashed to the ring and waited along with PteraRanger for the champion to arrive.

Lastly, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Lupin Yellow, made her entrance. She walked to the ring and held up the title belt for everyone to see. Lupin Yellow then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the match started, PteraRanger immediately went for Lupin Yellow and clotheslined her out of the ring. Kamen Rider Valkyrie then threw herself at PteraRanger and knocked both of them down. Kamen Rider Valkyrie went for the cover on PteraRanger.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out and trapped Kamen Rider Valkyrie in an armlock. Kamen Rider Valkyrie was about to submit right away, but then Lupin Yellow went back in the ring and broke up the submission attempt from PteraRanger. Kamen Rider Valkyrie and PteraRanger then started ganging up on Lupin Yellow and pushed her into a corner. Lupin Yellow fought back against both of them, and then took down PteraRanger with a slingblade. Kamen Rider Valkyrie and Lupin Yellow exchanged punches. PteraRanger then got up and trapped both Kamen Rider Valkyrie and Lupin Yellow in a double armlock, but Lupin Yellow reached the ropes in time. She then got PteraRanger and finished her off with a Russian leg sweep. Lupin Yellow went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Lupin Yellow celebrated her victory by holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship. PteraRanger walked away slowly, while still keeping an eye on the title belt. As for Lupin Yellow, she walked to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gokai Silver was calling for help somewhere backstage. Some security guards rushed to the area to find AbareKiller, who had been attacked and knocked unconscious by someone. One of the security guards asked Gokai Silver what was to come of the match against Akuroninja & DSR, but Gokai Silver wanted the match to go on. He was going to take on both of the Enforcers himself.

Somewhere else backstage, Kuroninja Gold was about to enter the ring for the next match, but first, he had a few words to say.

"You already know why I'm challenging Oma Zi-O," Kuroninja Gold said. "That briefcase he has can be cashed in at any time for a shot at the Ultimate Championship. And it doesn't belong to him. Oma Zi-O only won that briefcase because I was removed from the match. But once me and the Golden Age take care of Oma Zi-O, all of you will wake up to a brand new morning...one where I have the briefcase, and the age is Golden."

Kuroninja Gold left for his match against Oma Zi-O.

* * *

**6\. Kuroninja Gold vs Oma Zi-O - Street Fight**

For this match, several weapons had been taken from under the ring and scattered all over, surrounding the ring. In a street fight, there were no count-outs or disqualifications, but the only way to win was to pin or submit your opponent inside the ring.

Kuroninja Gold made his entrance first, but he didn't come alone. Behind him were MammothRanger, Kamen Rider Meteor, KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger. All four of them were going to join him as he made his way to the ring. Kuroninja Gold and the other four Golden Age members entered the ring. Kuroninja Gold also had a custom black-and-gold suit with golden yellow accents. He was also holding a golden yellow glowstick, similar to how Kuroninja made his entrances. The other Golden Age members moved to ringside, while Kuroninja Gold stayed in the ring.

Next, Oma Zi-O made his entrance. The only one accompanying him to the ring was Kamen Rider Woz, who was carrying the Briefcase on a royal pillow. Oma Zi-O entered the ring while Kamen Rider Woz stayed at ringside.

As soon as the bell rang, Kuroninja Gold charged at Oma Zi-O. The rest of the Golden Age members swarmed him, outnumbering Oma Zi-O. MammothRanger took out Kamen Rider Woz with a big boot to the face. He then picked up Oma Zi-O and powerslammed him for Kuroninja Gold to pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and grabbed MammothRanger by the throat. He was intending to throw MammothRanger through the table outside, but the Gouraigers and Kuroninja Gold attacked Oma Zi-O from behind. Oma Zi-O grabbed both of the Gouraigers and double chokeslammed them. They rolled out of the ring. Kamen Rider Meteor charged at Oma Zi-O and hit him in the face with a flying kick. Oma Zi-O was on his knees, the position for Kuroninja Gold to do his finisher. Kamen Rider Meteor and MammothRanger stepped out of the ring, as Kuroninja Gold was about to finish off Oma Zi-O with the _Gold Rush._

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Woz, who had recovered, reached into the ring and threw Oma Zi-O a kendo stick. Oma Zi-O grabbed the kendo stick and hit Kuroninja Gold in midair before he could do the _Gold Rush_ on Oma Zi-O. Kuroninja Gold grabbed the kendo stick and tossed it aside for a steel chair. Oma Zi-O went out of the ring to also grab a steel chair. The two of them attacked each other with their chairs, but Oma Zi-O was more successful. He took out Kuroninja Gold with a powerbomb and was about to finish him off in the ring, but then everyone started chanting for tables.

Oma Zi-O dragged Kuroninja Gold to where the tables were, but MammothRanger and Kamen Rider Meteor got in the way. Kamen Rider Woz then ran at Kamen Rider Meteor and took him out with a Spear. Meanwhile, MammothRanger and Kuroninja Gold were lifting Oma Zi-O onto the table. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger were on the top rope of the corners closest to the table, and they both jumped off, attempting to land on Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O caught them instead and chokeslammed them onto the floor. He then pushed MammothRanger into the steel steps and put Kuroninja Gold through the table with the _Final Countdown._ Oma Zi-O then dragged Kuroninja Gold into the ring and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor recovered and quickly ran into the ring with a steel chair. He attacked Oma Zi-O from behind. Oma Zi-O took out Kamen Rider Meteor with a discus clothesline over the ropes. Kuroninja Gold then got the steel chair and took out Oma Zi-O with a DDT. Oma Zi-O's head hit the steel chair. Kuroninja Gold then grabbed the steel chair from under Oma Zi-O's head and climbed to the top rope with it. He then added more damage to Oma Zi-O with a shooting star press with the steel chair. Kuroninja Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and shocked Kuroninja Gold. Oma Zi-O finished the match off with the _Final Countdown_ and went for the cover to end the match.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Oma Zi-O had won, but he was hurt from all the damage that the Golden Age had caused him. Kamen Rider Woz helped Oma Zi-O on his way out of the arena.

* * *

**7\. Gokai Silver & AbareKiller vs Akuroninja & DSR - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

After winning the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, Akuroninja and DSR refused to accept any of the Kyurangers as challengers for the titles. Because of this, Ryu Commander, the general manager, had to find another challenging team for the Tag Team Championship. Gokai Silver and AbareKiller became the next challengers, but at the same time, the Six Squad was struggling to win matches, so AbareKiller was doubtful of Gokai Silver's leadership skills. Akuroninja also approached AbareKiller and furthered his doubt of his place in the Six Squad.

However, what made it even worse for Gokai Silver was that earlier in the night, AbareKiller had been attacked backstage before the match. Now, Gokai Silver was going to have to win the titles on his own...whether AbareKiller could recover from the assault in time or not.

First, Gokai Silver, the leader of the Six Squad and one of the challengers, made his entrance to the ring. Gokai Silver was going to have to take on both of the Enforcers on his own. Gokai Silver entered the ring and waited for the champions to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Akuroninja and DSR, made their entrance and walked to the ring. The two of them were ready to take on Gokai Silver, and they knew it was going to be easy, now that AbareKiller had been attacked backstage. Akuroninja and DSR walked to the ring but they did not hold up their title belts for anyone to see. They entered the ring and immediately ran at Gokai Silver.

Gokai Silver was being ganged up on by Akuroninja and DSR. The bell rang, and the referee forced one of the Enforcers out of the ring. DSR left, and it was Akuroninja against Gokai Silver. Akuroninja attacked Gokai Silver with a series of chops, followed by a powerslam. Akuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and pushed Akuroninja back. He then charged at Akuroninja and took him out with a running punch. Akuroninja rolled to his corner and tagged in DSR, who entered the ring and trapped Gokai Silver in the Cobra Clutch. Gokai Silver was struggling for air, but he reached the ropes in time. DSR was forced to break up the submission hold, which he did before the referee counted to 5.

As soon as Gokai Silver got out, he couldn't move because he was still getting air back. DSR took this as an opportunity and put Gokai Silver into a chokehold. He tagged in Akuroninja, who punched Gokai Silver in the gut. Akuroninja pushed Gokai Silver down and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out, but Akuroninja wasn't finished. He tagged in DSR and the two of them hurt Gokai Silver even more with a double powerbomb. DSR then trapped Gokai Silver in the Cobra Clutch again, and it looked like Gokai Silver was going to submit.

Suddenly, AbareKiller came rushing down to the ring. He entered and broke up the pin between DSR and Gokai Silver. AbareKiller then tagged himself in and rushed at DSR, taking him down with a clothesline. Akuroninja ran towards AbareKiller, but AbareKiller grabbed his arm and twisted it. He then took Akuroninja down with a DDT. AbareKiller then tagged in Gokai Silver, who entered the ring and took out DSR with a Superman punch. He went to the corner and began charging up his finisher. DSR got up, and Gokai Silver started running, intending to hit DSR with the Spear.

Suddenly, AbareKiller grabbed Gokai Silver from behind and pushed him into DSR. DSR was knocked unconscious, along with Gokai Silver. AbareKiller then dragged DSR onto Gokai Silver.

1...2...3!

**Akuroninja & DSR win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

After the match, AbareKiller helped DSR and Akuroninja up and raised both of their hands in victory. The three of them left for the backstage area with the tag team championship while Gokai Silver stayed in the ring. KibaRanger and Kamen Rider Geiz ran over to check on Gokai Silver and brought him out of the ring.

* * *

**8\. Kamen Rider Thouser vs Houou Soldier**

Kamen Rider Thouser made his debut by attacking Houou Soldier and using his own finisher to defeat him. Later, Kamen Rider Thouser showed his power against many opponents, but then Houou Soldier challenged him to a match. Now, the two of them were going to battle each other.

First, Kamen Rider Thouser made his entrance. Unlike the previous entrances, he wasn't being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Kamen Rider Thouser walked slowly to the ring as everyone booed him. Kamen Rider Thouser entered the ring and waited for Houou Soldier to arrive.

Next, Houou Soldier made his entrance. As he appeared onstage, the turrets of fire blazed near the stage area to signal his arrival. Houou Soldier was planning on recovering from losing the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania II by defeating Kamen Rider Thouser in front of thousands of people. Houou Soldier entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Thouser and Houou Soldier charged at each other. Kamen Rider Thouser then picked up Houou Soldier and took him down with a powerslam. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Thouser then let go of Houou Soldier and began stomping on him. Houou Soldier grabbed Kamen Rider Thouser's leg and got up. He then pushed it back, but Kamen Rider Thouser responded by taking out Houou Soldier with a clothesline. Houou Soldier knew he couldn't lose right away, so he rolled out of the ring. Kamen Rider Thouser went out of the ring to bring Houou Soldier back, but Houou Soldier got up and punched Kamen Rider Thouser in the face. He then knocked him out by ramming his head into the ringpost. Houou Soldier climbed up the top rope and jumped off, landing on Kamen Rider Thouser outside the ring. The referee began the count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Kamen Rider Thouser got up and grabbed Houou Soldier. He threw Houou Soldier in the ring and climbed to the top rope. Kamen Rider Thouser dove off the top rope and performed the _Phoenix Splash,_ but Houou Soldier got out of the way and took down Kamen Rider Thouser with a DDT. Houou Soldier then went to the top rope and tried to hit his finisher, the _Phoenix Splash,_ on Kamen Rider Thouser, but Kamen Rider Thouser got up and grabbed Houou Soldier. He then took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider THouser moved to the opposite side of where Houou Soldier was and began charging up energy for a finishing move or something. Houou Soldier got up and ran at Kamen Rider Thouser. Kamen Rider Thouser then finished Houou Soldier off with a quick chokeslam, followed by an armbar. Houou Soldier was forced to submit.

**Kamen Rider Thouser wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Thouser had defeated Houou Soldier, but he did it with his own finisher instead of his opponent's. He walked out of the ring, having taken down the legendary Houou Soldier.

* * *

**9\. Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou vs Team C - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

The next match was going to be for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Ryusoul Gold had been trying to win over Patren 3gou, but Patren 1gou was making sure that Ryusoul Gold couldn't succeed in his plans. Ryusoul Gold then challenged Patren 1gou to a match, and because he was sure that he could defeat him, he also put the Mixed Tag Team Championship on the line.

First, the challengers, Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou, made their entrance and walked to the ring. The two of them were ready to take on the Underworld's Team C. Not only did they want to win the championship, but Patren 1gou and Patren3gou both wanted to stop Ryusoul Gold once and for all. Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue, also known as Team C, representing the Underworld, made their entrance. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts up for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. The two of them had already defended to the titles successfully against Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow before, so they were very confident that they would win. Ryusoul Gold also wanted to win because it meant that he could get Patren 3gou to join his side. Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue entered the ring, ready to start the match.

The match began with Ryusoul Gold and Patren 1gou in the ring. Ryusoul Gold started waving at Patren 3gou, but then Patren 1gou slapped Ryusoul Gold in the face and took him down with a throw. Patren 1gou then started working on Ryusoul Gold's arm, but Ryusoul Gold got out of it and started working on Patren 1gou's shoulders. Patren 1gou then punched Ryusoul Gold in the face before taking him down with a suplex. Patren 1gou went for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out, so Patren 1gou tagged in Patren 3gou. Patren 3gou was ready to fight Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold didn't want to fight Patren 3gou, so he tagged HurricaneBlue in. HurricaneBlue entered the ring and took out Patren 3gou with a running clothesline followed by a leg drop. She went for a cover, but Patren 3gou quickly kicked out. She then put HurricaneBlue in an armlock, but then HurricaneBlue got out of it by working on Patren 3gou's other arm. HurricaneBlue then took out Patren 3gou with a kick to the face and went for another cover.

1...2...

Patren 3gou kicked out and tagged in Patren 1gou. HurricaneBlue went back to her corner and tagged in Ryusoul Gold, and Ryusoul Gold charged at Patren 1gou. Patren 1gou ran over to Ryusoul Gold's corner and moved out of the way when Ryusoul Gold ran at him, so HurricaneBlue got sent off the ring apron. Patren 1gou then rolled under Ryusoul Gold as he swung at him and tagged in Patren 3gou. With nowhere to run, Ryusoul Gold and Patren 3gou were going to fight each other. Patren 3gou slapped Ryusoul Gold in the face and put him in an armbar. Ryusoul Gold had no choice but to submit to Patren 3gou.

**Patren 3gou and Patren 1gou win by submission and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Patren 3gou and Patren 1gou had defeated Team C and won the Mixed Tag Team Championship for the second time. Patren 3gou helped Ryusoul Gold up, but Ryusoul Gold walked away with HurricaneBlue.

* * *

**10\. Shinken Green vs Deathryuger - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

In this match, Shinken Green of the Emerald Club was going to face Deathryuger for the All-Star Championship. Recently, Anti-Kuroninja had won the X-Championship, and he was planning on building up the Emerald Club and searching for a new member, preferably a fighter with high speed. If Shinken Green won this match, it would show the legitimacy of the Emerald Club as a force to be reckoned with.

First, Shinken Green, representing the Emerald Club, made his entrance, being accompanied by the X-Champion and leader of the Emerald Club, Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja was looking around in case anyone was going to sneak up from behind and take the X-Championship from him. Shinken Green entered the ring, ready to win the All-Star Championship from Deathryuger.

Next, the All-Star Champion, Deathryuger, made his way to the ring. He was the leader of the Underworld, and he was being accompanied to the ring by Zyuoh The World, who also represented the Underworld. Deathryuger removed the All-Star Championship from around his waist and held it up for everyone to see. He then walked to the ring, with Zyuoh The World behind him.

The match started, so Shinken Green went for Deathryuger. Deathryuger was very cautious because he didn't know that much about Shinken Green. When Shinken Green charged at him, Deathryuger rolled out of the way. Shinken Green then went for a spinning kick on Deathryuger, who grabbed Shinken Green's leg. He let go, but Shinken Green took him down with a punch to the face. Shinken Green then picked Deathryuger up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Shinken Green went for the cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and started attacking Shinken Green with punches of his own. Shinken Green responded with a discus clothesline. He then went to the corner for his finisher, the Spear. When Deathryuger got up, Shinken Green charged at him, ready to hit the Spear, but Deathryuger was ready for it. He did a front flip over Shinken Green. Shinken Green turned around, but Deathryuger took him down with a _Codebreaker_. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out, but Deathryuger wasn't done. He charged at Shinken Green and finished him off with the Somersault DDT. Deathryuger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Deathryuger wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Deathryuger picked up the All-Star Championship belt and was about to walk off, but then Anti-Kuroninja blocked him from leaving. Zyuoh The World then went up to Anti-Kuroninja and took him down with a powerbomb. He went for the cover on Anti-Kuroninja to take the X-Championship away from him.

1...

Shinken Green then got up and dove out of the ring onto Zyuoh The World to save Anti-Kuroninja from him. While Shinken Green and Zyuoh The World were fighting each other, Deathryuger continued walking toward the stage.

That was when someone wearing green ran at Deathryuger at the speed of wind and pushed him down. As soon as she stopped running, it became clearer who this was. It was Kiramai Green, who had joined the Emerald Club. Kiramai Green and Anti-Kuroninja dragged the unconscious Deathryuger into the ring and Anti-Kuroninja cashed in the X-Championship.

**11\. Anti-Kuroninja vs Deathryuger - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Anti-Kuroninja covered Deathryuger, who was still unconscious.

1...2...3!

**Anti-Kuroninja wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Anti-Kuroninja celebrated his victory with Shinken Green and Kiramai Green and the 3 Emerald Club members all left. Now, there was only one match left.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: HurricaneRed vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania II, HurricaneRed's undefeated streak was broken. However, after Kuroninja successfully defended the Ultimate Championship, he named HurricaneRed as his next challenger. For HurricaneRed, this was a chance to get his momentum back after his winning streak was broken. However, during HurricaneRed's winning streak, one of those matches was against Kuroninja. For Kuroninja, this was a chance to avenge his loss to HurricaneRed.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance. As he walked to the ring and his entrance music played, a montage was shown of HurricaneRed's victories over several opponents during the winning streak of HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed entered the ring and waited for Kuroninja to arrive.

Kuroninja's entrance was next. First, the lights went out. Then a purple spotlight hovered over the stage, followed by a countdown. When the timer reached 0, the entrance music played, but it was different from Kuroninja's normal entrance music.

Kuroninja made his entrance, and he was wearing a black suit with purple accents. However, unlike his other outfits, where the accents were smoother, the purple was scattered all over Kuroninja's armour, as if it was consuming his armour slowly. Kuroninja was also holding a purple glowstick with him, which he brought with him to the ring. Kuroninja threw the purple glowstick into the audience and held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone, _especially_ HurricaneRed, to see. Kuroninja wanted to defend his title successfully just as much as HurricaneRed wanted to win it.

The match began, and Kuroninja and HurricaneRed circled around the ring. The two of them engaged in a test of strength, but then Kuroninja swept the legs of HurricaneRed, tripping him. Kuroninja wanted to win at all costs. He immediately covered HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed kicked out right away. Kuroninja then backed off from HurricaneRed, but then charged at him again. HurricaneRed responded by bouncing off the ropes and taking down Kuroninja with a running clothesline. HurricaneRed went for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and picked HurricaneRed up. The two of them then started exchanging knife-edge chops to the torso. HurricaneRed lifted Kuroninja up, but Kuroninja countered it by putting HurricaneRed in a corner. Kuroninja then went to the opposite corner and ran at HurricaneRed for the double knee strike. HurricaneRed moved out of the way in time, so Kuroninja ended up hitting his knee on the ringpost instead. HurricaneRed rolled Kuroninja up.

1...

Kuroninja kicked out and knocked out HurricaneRed with an enzuigiri. He went for a cover of his own.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and picked Kuroninja up. He then took down Kuroninja with Kuroninja's signature finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness._ HurricaneRed went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out of HurricaneRed's attempt at _Tokyo Loneliness._ He then started wearing down HurricaneRed with a series of punches. Kuroninja continued punching HurricaneRed until he reached a corner. HurricaneRed then blocked Kuroninja's punches and pushed Kuroninja back. HurricaneRed then took down Kuroninja with a running kick and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and set HurricaneRed up for a series of punches. However, HurricaneRed grabbed Kuroninja's fist and started trapping him in an armlock. Kuroninja quickly crawled to the ropes, but his knee was starting to feel the effects of hitting the ringpost earlier. Kuroninja was struggling to reach the ropes...but then he reached them. Kuroninja then took down HurricaneRed with _Tokyo Loneliness_ and went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and trapped Kuroninja in a corner. He then stepped back and took down Kuroninja with a running enzuigiri. However, HurricaneRed knew that it wouldn't be enough to take down Kuroninja. After all, Kuroninja had won the Ultimate Championship against Houou Soldier, who had kept the Ultimate Championship for a very long time. HurricaneRed carried Kuroninja with him to the top rope, and then dropped Kuroninja down with a vertical suplex off the top rope. Both HurricaneRed and Kuroninja were down. Kuroninja then covered HurricaneRed after 5 seconds passed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, and the audience was shocked. However, Kuroninja wasn't finished. He stunned HurricaneRed with a kick to the face, and then positioned HurricaneRed so he was leaning in the corner. Kuroninja went to the opposite corner and charged at HurricaneRed with his finisher, the running knee strike. HurricaneRed dodged the knee strike to the face, but that wasn't what Kuroninja intended at all. He knew that HurricaneRed was going to dodge the knee strike to the face. Kuroninja, who's foot was on the middle turnbuckle, did a backflip that caused him to land onto HurricaneRed. Kuroninja then picked HurricaneRed up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated HurricaneRed in this intense match. He grabbed the Ultimate Championship as soon as the referee found it and held it up, showing everyone that he was still champion. In good sportsmanship, Kuroninja helped HurricaneRed up and congratulated him for giving his all in the match.

Suddenly, before the event could continue further, AbareKiller ran into the ring and attacked both HurricaneRed and Kuroninja from behind. He then choked HurricaneRed out. AbareKiller didn't let go until he saw the Ultimate Championship. Kuroninja went to fight AbareKiller and save HurricaneRed, but then AbareKiller picked up the Ultimate Championship belt and clocked Kuroninja on the head with the title belt. AbareKiller then trapped Kuroninja in a heel hook. Several security guards rushed to the ring to separate AbareKiller from Kuroninja, but by the time they had pried AbareKiller and Kuroninja apart, the message was clear.

AbareKiller had cut in line, and now he was coming for the Ultimate Championship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Meteor makes his in-ring debut against Kamen Rider Woz, and in the main event, the Emerald Club takes on the Lupinrangers in a trios match.

At Future Fist, after an intense battle between HurricaneRed and Kuroninja for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, Kuroninja came out victorious. Suddenly, AbareKiller, who had turned on Gokai Silver and the Six Squad earlier, attacked both him and HurricaneRed. What was going to happen to the Ultimate Championship picture after that?

* * *

**Opening: AbareKiller addresses the crowd**

To open the night, Akuroninja, DSR, and the newest member of the Enforcers, AbareKiller, made their entrance together. Akuroninja and DSR were the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, and they held up their tag team title belts up for everyone to see as all 3 of them walked to the ring.

"This is usually the time where the champion makes his entrance to celebrate with the crowd," Akuroninja said. "However, that won't happen because of the newest member of the Enforcers...AbareKiller!"

Everyone in the audience booed.

"Now then..." Akuroninja said, "Ryu Commander has tried to stop us from rising up, but all his attempts have failed. We have the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship in our hands, and now, your Ultimate Champion, Kuroninja, isn't cleared to come here and stop this from continuing. Once he recovers, AbareKiller will be here, waiting to take that title away from him."

Suddenly, Gokai Silver's entrance music played, and Gokai Silver appeared on stage with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

"Hold on," Gokai Silver said. "The Ultimate Championship can wait. AbareKiller, I've got some unfinished business with you! You faked an attack and turned on me during our tag match against the guys you're standing in the ring with...but I've brought friends of my own!"

"This is your chance to prove yourself," Akuroninja said to AbareKiller. "You must prove your loyalty to me by fighting against your former teammates in the Six Squad."

* * *

**1\. AbareKiller, Akuroninja, & DSR vs Gokai Silver, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper**

A referee ran over to make the match official, and the match began with Gokai Silver and AbareKiller brawling in the ring. AbareKiller pushed Gokai Silver down and tagged in DSR, who charged at Gokai Silver. DSR trapped Gokai Silver in the cobra clutch, but Gokai Silver got out of it and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who rushed at DSR and took him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and tagged in Akuroninja, while Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went for Akuroninja, but Akuroninja hit him with a low blow. He then finished Kamen Rider Punch Hopper off with the package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Akuroninja, AbareKiller, & DSR win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja and DSR went out of the ring to collect their tag team championship belts, while AbareKiller stood tall. Gokai Silver then got up and took out AbareKiller with a Spear. AbareKiller then grabbed Gokai Silver's leg and put Gokai Silver into a heel hook, but that wasn't all. HurricaneRed dashed toward the ring and kicked AbareKiller in the face. He had unfinished business with AbareKiller, since AbareKiller attacked him at the end of Future Fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja Gold was backstage. He talked about how he lost to Oma Zi-O, but after their match at Future Fist, Oma Zi-O was not cleared to be here, so now, Kuroninja Gold was focused on getting to the Ultimate Championship.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Mach vs KibaRanger vs Lupin X - Gauntlet X-Championship**

This match was going to be the return of Kamen Rider Mach. Now that Anti-Kuroninja had successfully cashed in the X-Championship to become All-Star Champion, the X-Championship was vacant. Now, 3 fighters were given a chance to become the next X-Champion, including the first X-Champion, Lupin X.

First, Kamen Rider Mach made his entrance and ran to the ring. Kamen Rider Mach entered the ring and waited for his opponents to arrive.

Next, KibaRanger, representing the Six Squad, made his entrance. He had won the X-Championship many times before, and he was planning on winning the title again. KibaRanger walked to the ring and joined Kamen Rider Mach in the ring.

Finally, Lupin X made his entrance. He entered the ring by doing a front flip over the top rope, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Mach slipped out of the ring, leaving Lupin X and KibaRanger to fight each other in the middle of the ring. Lupin X got the upper hand and threw KibaRanger out of the ring, but then Kamen Rider Mach went behind him and took him down with a cutter. Kamen Rider Mach went for the cover.

1...2...

Lupin X kicked out and trapped Kamen Rider Mach into an armbar. It looked like Kamen Rider Mach was going to submit, but then KibaRanger rushed back into the ring and broke up the pin. He then rolled up Lupin X.

1...2...3!

**KibaRanger wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

KibaRanger got the X-Championship and held it up for everyone to see. Suddenly, Ryusoul Green ran behind KibaRanger and rolled him up.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Ryusoul Green ran away with the title, and KibaRanger was too slow to keep up with Ryusoul Green. Kamen Rider Mach, however, was ready to chase Ryusoul Green at mach speed. He went after Ryusoul Green, but then Ryusoul Black charged at Kamen Rider Mach and took him out with a running clothesline. Ryusoul Black and Ryusoul Green ran away with the X-Championship in their possession.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld locker room, Ryusoul Gold was upset that he lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and he was also upset that he failed to bring Patren 3gou to his side. Kamen Rider Specter approached Ryusoul Gold and told him not to worry because of 3 things. 1, Deathryuger had a rematch against Anti-Kuroninja for the All-Star Championship next week, 2, the Underworld was going to face the Golden Age for the Trios Championship next week, and 3, Kamen Rider Specter had found a new member for the Underworld after being inspired by Ryusoul Gold and the events leading up to his championship match. Before leaving, Kamen Rider Specter told Ryusoul Gold not to make any advances towards the new member or else he will pay.

* * *

**3\. Shinken Pink vs ???**

Shinken Pink was going to face off against an unknown opponent, presumably the newest member of the Underworld that Kamen Rider Specter found. Shinken Pink slowly walked to the ring as her entrance music and video played. She was ready to take on any opponent and move up in the Women's Division of The Gauntlet. After about 2 minutes, Shinken Pink was finally in the ring. She went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Specter's entrance music played, and Kamen Rider Specter appeared.

"What are you doing here, Kamen Rider Specter?" Shinken Pink asked.

"I'm here to introduce your opponent," Kamen Rider Specter said. "Shinken Pink, you will be going one on one against the newest member of the Underworld, who I personally asked to join. Introducing the newest addition to the Underworld, Kiramai Pink."

Kiramai Pink made her entrance, and Kamen Rider Specter accompanied her to the ring. Kiramai Pink was the newest addition to the Underworld. She entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the match began, Shinken Pink charged at Kiramai Pink, but Kiramai Pink moved out of the way easily. Shinken Pink then went for a discus clothesline, but Kiramai Pink blocked the attack. She then threw Shinken Pink down and went for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Pink kicked out and attempted to strike Kiramai Pink, but Kiramai Pink blocked all the attacks. Shinken Pink and Kiramai Pink then shook hands because of Kiramai Pink's skill in defending herself against the different attacks. Kiramai Pink then charged at Shinken Pink and took her down with a running knee strike before going for the cover.

1...2...

Shinken Pink kicked out, but Kiramai Pink wasn't done yet. Shinken Pink charged at Kiramai Pink, but Kiramai Pink trapped her in an armlock. Shinken Pink had no choice but to submit to Kiramai Pink's armlock.

**Kiramai Pink wins by submission.**

Kiramai Pink had defeated Shinken Pink, and after the fight, Kiramai Pink helped Shinken Pink up. She then left the ring and joined Kamen Rider Specter as the two of them walked to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Mach approached DekaBreak and said that he needed help getting the X-Championship from Ryusoul Green, since Ryusoul Black was with Ryusoul Green most of the time. DekaBreak knew what had to be done. Both Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak were going to team up to take on Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Woz vs Kamen Rider Meteor**

This match was going to be the debut of Kamen Rider Meteor, the newest member of the Golden Age. His opponent was going to be Kamen Rider Woz, the retainer of Oma Zi-O, who was out of action for tonight after his intense battle against Kuroninja Gold at Future Fist.

First, Kamen Rider Woz made his entrance by himself. He walked to the ring slowly, ready to take on Kamen Rider Meteor and avenge Oma Zi-O, who won his match against Kuroninja Gold, but wasn't cleared to compete for a while thanks to that match. Kamen Rider Woz entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja Gold, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Woz in his in-ring debut. Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

Kamen Rider Woz charged at Kamen Rider Meteor and pushed him into a corner. It seemed like Kamen Rider Woz had the upper hand. He trapped Kamen Rider Meteor in the corner and hit him with a series of punches to the head. Kamen Rider Meteor then pushed Kamen Rider Woz back and responded with some strikes of his own. He then went to the top rope and jumped off with a dropkick to Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Meteor went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Woz kicked out, but Kamen Rider Meteor wasn't done. He picked up Kamen Rider Woz and climbed up to the top rope. Kamen Rider Meteor then threw Kamen Rider Woz down with a powerbomb, followed by a shooting star press onto Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Meteor went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Meteor wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Meteor and Kuroninja Gold celebrated Kamen Rider Meteor's victory over Kamen Rider Woz. Now that Oma Zi-O couldn't compete for a while, it meant that no one had to worry about the briefcase. Kuroninja Gold was now focused on getting to the Ultimate Championship.

* * *

A match had been scheduled for next week, where Kuroninja would return and team up with HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, and Gokai Silver against the team of Akuroninja, DSR, AbareKiller, and Zyuoh Crow. Also scheduled for next week would be Anti-Kuroninja vs Deathryuger for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Emerald Club**

In this match, Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin Yellow were going to take on Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and the newest member of the Emerald Club, Kiramai Green.

First, Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin Yellow all made their entrance together and made their way to the ring. Lupin Yellow was the Gauntlet Women's Champion, and she held up the Women's Championship belt for everyone to see as the Lupinrangers walked to the ring. Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin Yellow entered the ring and waited for the Emerald Club to arrive.

When it was time for the Emerald Club to make their entrance, all the lights on stage turned emerald green, and a brand new entrance music and entrance video for the Emerald Club played on the screen. Anti-Kuroninja appeared first, followed by Kiramai Green, Shinken Green, and X1 Mask. All 4 members of the Emerald Club walked to the ring. Anti-Kuroninja was the new All-Star Champion, so he held up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship belt for everyone to see. Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and Kiramai Green entered the ring, while X1 Mask stayed at ringside.

The match began with Shinken Green and Lupin Red in the ring. The two of them met in the center of the ring and engaged in a wristlock. Shinken Green pushed Lupin Red back, but then Lupin Red bounced off the ropes and slid underneath Shinken Green. Shinken Green turned around and recieved a strike to the face from Lupin Red, who followed it up with a rollup.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and got up right away. He tagged Anti-Kuroninja in, and Anti-Kuroninja charged at Lupin Red, taking him down with a clothesline. Lupin Red rolled out of the ring, where X1 Mask was standing. Lupin Red got up and took out X1 Mask with an uppercut before getting back into the ring. Once he got back in, Lupin Red took down Anti-Kuroninja with a slingblade and tagged in Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue rushed toward Anti-Kuroninja and attempted an elbow drop, but Anti-Kuroninja rolled out of the way and tagged in Shinken Green. Shinken Green entered the ring and took out Lupin Blue with a clothesline. He then went to the opposite side and began charging up energy for his finisher. Lupin Blue got up, but then Lupin Red tagged himself in. Shinken Green took out Lupin Blue with a Spear, but failed to notice that Lupin Red was behind him. Lupin Red picked up Shinken Green and took him down with a powerslam before going for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Green, who charged at Lupin Red. Lupin Red tagged in Lupin Yellow, who went for a flying forearm on Kiramai Green, knocking her down. Lupin Yellow went for a cover.

1...

Kiramai Green kicked out and ran at Lupin Yellow, but Lupin Yellow dodged Kiramai Green's attack and set her up for the Russian leg sweep. Before Lupin Yellow could perform her finisher on Kiramai Green, however, X1 Mask distracted Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow let go of Kiramai Green to focus on X1 Mask, but as soon as X1 Mask stopped distracing Lupin Yellow, Lupin Yellow turned around, and Kiramai Green ran at her with a running kick. Kiramai Green went for the pin on the Gauntlet Women's Champion.

1...2...3!

**Emerald Club wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Green had just pinned the Gauntlet Women's Champion, which meant that she was the next challenger for the title. As for the rest of the Emerald Club, they were becoming one of the fastest rising factions in The Gauntlet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathryuger faces Anti-Kuroninja in an attempt to get the Gauntlet All-Star Championship back, and in the main event, Gokai Silver, HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, and Zyuoh Crow team up to face Akuroninja and the Enforcers.

**1\. Gokai Red & Gokai Blue vs Lupin Red & Lupin Blue**

The opening match was going to be between the team of Gokai Red & Gokai Blue against the team of Lupin Red & Lupin Blue.

First, the team of Gokai Red and Gokai Blue made their way to the ring. Gokai Red and Gokai Blue walked straight to the ring, ready to take on their opponents.

Next, the team of Lupin Red and Lupin Blue made their entrance. The two of them were ready to take on the Gokaigers in the opening match of this night. Lupin Red and Lupin Blue dashed to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Red and Lupin Red in the ring. Lupin Red and Gokai Red engaged in a wristlock, but Gokai Red managed to take down Lupin Red easily. Lupin Red got up and twisted Gokai Red's arm. He then took down Gokai Red with an STO and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out and dodged a kick from Lupin Red. He then pushed Lupin Red down and added more damage with an elbow drop. Gokai Red tagged in Gokai Blue, who picked Lupin Red up and started attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops. Gokai Blue then suplexed Lupin Red and went for the cover.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out and tagged in Lupin Blue. The two of them approached Gokai Blue, but Gokai Blue took out Lupin Red with a clothesline and took down Lupin Blue with a facebuster. Gokai Blue put Lupin Blue into a crossface submission, but Lupin Blue managed to reach the ropes in time. Lupin Blue escaped and kicked Gokai Blue aside. He then ran at him with the running knee, but Gokai Blue picked Lupin Blue up and took him down with a powerslam. He tagged in Gokai Red, who waited for Lupin Blue to get up. Lupin Blue got up, and Gokai Red was about to hit him with the _Rainmaker,_ but Lupin Blue ducked as Gokai Red swung his arm at him. Lupin Blue tagged in Lupin Red, and Gokai Red went for another _Rainmaker,_ but Lupin Red also ducked underneath and rolled Gokai Red up for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red & Lupin Blue win by pinfall.**

The Lupinrangers had stolen a victory form the Gokaigers, and they ran off to the stage to celebrate.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Valkyrie vs Ryusoul Pink**

In this next match, Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who had failed to win the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Future Fist, was going to face Ryusoul Pink in this match.

First, Kamen Rider Valkyrie made her entrance. She dashed into the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, Ryusoul Pink made her entrance. When she entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

Kamen Rider Valkyrie charged at Ryusoul Pink, but Ryusoul Pink threw Kamen Rider Valkyrie into the air and caught her right away. Ryusoul Pink slammed Kamen Rider Valkyrie into the ground and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Valkyrie kicked out and pushed Ryusoul Pink into a corner. She followed it up with a series of kicks, but Ryusoul Pink grabbed Kamen Rider Valkyrie's leg and threw Kamen Rider Valkyrie back. Kamen Rider Valkyrie did a backflip and landed on her feet. Ryusoul Pink ran at Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who moved out of the way and took out Ryusoul Pink with a running kick. Kamen Rider Valkyrie went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Valkyrie wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Valkyrie had defeated Ryusoul Pink. She walked out of the ring right away after winning the match.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, & Ryusoul Gold vs Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, & AbareBlack - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

In this match, the Underworld was going to have a chance to get the Trios Championship back.

First, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold made their entrance,along with Kiramai Pink. The three of them walked slowly towards the ring, ready to get the Trios Championship back to the Underworld. Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold entered the ring and waited for their opponents, while Kiramai Pink stayed at ringside.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and AbareBlack made their entrance. All three of them were wearing the Gauntlet Trios Championship belts around their waist. As for Ryusoul Green, he was also the X-Champion, and he held up the X-Championship up for everyone to see. Ryusoul Green then took the Trios Championship belt off his waist and held up both belts up for everyone to see as he ran to the ring. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and AbareBlack were now in the ring, and they were ready to defend the titles against the Underworld.

The match started with Kamen Rider Necrom and Ryusoul Green in the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom charged at Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green was very fast for Kamen Rider Necrom. Ryusoul Green then charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a running kick. He went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and took down Ryusoul Green with a backstabber. Kamen Rider Necrom tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who went onto the top rope and launched himself onto Ryusoul Green. Kamen Rider Specter went for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Black, who pulled Kamen Rider Specter into his corner and started beating him down with stomps to the chest. As soon as the referee told Ryusoul Black to stop, he tagged in Ryusoul Green, and the two of them continued the assault on Kamen Rider Specter. Kiramai Pink then distracted Ryusoul Black and Ryusoul Green, allowing Kamen Rider Specter to kick Ryusoul Black out of the ring and roll up Ryusoul Green.

1...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and tagged in AbareBlack. AbareBlack ran at Kamen Rider Specter and took him down with a running DDT. Kamen Rider Specter crawled to his corner, but then AbareBlack intercepted Kamen Rider Specter and knocked Ryusoul Gold and Kamen Rider Necrom off the ring apron. Kiramai Pink went over to check on Kamen Rider Necrom, but not Ryusoul Gold. AbareBlack then picked Kamen Rider Specter up and lifted him up, but Kamen Rider Specter pushed AbareBlack aside and took him down with a spinning heel kick. Kamen Rider Specter went to his corner for safety, and Kamen Rider Necrom got up in time and tagged himself in.

Kamen Rider Necrom ran forward at AbareBlack, but AbareBlack moved out of the way and tripped Kamen Rider Necrom. AbareBlack then tagged in Ryusoul Green, who climbed to the top rope, ready to hit a frog splash on Kamen Rider Necrom. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Mach ran over the barricade and stole the X-Championship belt. Ryusoul Green then jumpedd off the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Mach instead. This allowed Kamen Rider Necrom to make the tag to Ryusoul Gold so he could join in, by leaping over the top rope and hitting both Kamen Rider Mach and Ryusoul Green. Kamen Rider Necrom grabbed Ryusoul Green and shoved him into the ring, where Ryusoul Gold was waiting. Ryusoul Gold ran at Ryusoul Green and kicked him in the back of the head before going for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and started attacking Ryusoul Gold with a series of punches. He then threw Ryusoul Gold into a corner before tagging in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black put Ryusoul Gold into a full nelson, and Ryusoul Green went onto the top rope, but then Ryusoul Gold elbowed Ryusoul Black to escape the full nelson, and then ran over to the ropes. He bounced off the ropes and kicked Ryusoul Black from behind before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Gold, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

The Underworld now had the Trios Championship back in their hands. As they left, Ryusoul Black, Ryusoul Green, and AbareBlack were in disbelief. They went into the ring, but then Kamen Rider Mach rolled up Ryusoul Green from behind.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black pushed Kamen Rider Mach off of Ryusoul Green, and then the two of them, along with AbareBlack, began attacking Kamen Rider Mach. That was when DekaBreak ran from the stage to save Kamen Rider Mach. DekaBreak took out Ryusoul Black with a clothesline. When AbareBlack tried to take out DekaBreak, DekaBreak slammed AbareBlack into a corner and threw him out of the ring. As DekaBreak cleared the ring, Kamen Rider Mach slowly covered Ryusoul Green.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

The referee quickly gave Kamen Rider Mach the X-Championship belt, and Kamen Rider Mach ran off with the X-Championship along with DekaBreak.

* * *

**4\. Kiramai Yellow & Shinken Yellow vs Shinken Green & Kiramai Green**

In this match, the team of Kiramai Yellow & Shinken Yellow were going to take on the team of Shinken Green & the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, Kiramai Green.

First, Kiramai Yellow made his entrance. He looked at the audience for a second before walking to the ring. Kiramai Yellow entered the ring and waited for everyone else to enter.

Next, Shinken Yellow made her entrance and walked to the ring. She was nervous about this match, because she was going to be fighting against Shinken Green in this match. Shinken Yellow joined Kiramai Yellow in the ring and waited for the opposing team to arrive.

The Emerald Club's entrance video played, and Shinken Green and Kiramai Green, 2 members of the Emerald Club, made their entrance together and walked to the ring. Shinken Green and Kiramai Green were here to win this match, because they wanted to show everyone the force of the new faction that was quickly rising up the ranks of The Gauntlet. Kiramai Green also needed practice, because she was going to battle against another yellow ranger for the Women's Championship soon.

The match began with Kiramai Yellow and Shinken Green in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, which Shinken Green won. Shinken Green then attacked Kiramai Yellow and pushed him backward, but Kiramai Yellow bounced off the ropes and took out Shinken Green with a cutter. Kiramai Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and went on the middle rope. Kiramai Yellow tried to get him down, but Shinken Green saw it coming and jumped over Kiramai Yellow. Shinken Green picked up Kiramai Yellow and took him down with a powerbomb. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Yellow kicked out and tagged in Shinken Yellow. As soon as Shinken Yellow stepped in the ring opposite Shinken Green, the two of them circled around the ring. Shinken Green went for a running clothesline, but Shinken Yellow saw it coming and dodged the attack. She then attempted to grab Shinken Green's arm and throw him down, but Shinken Green countered the attack after seeing it coming. The audience clapped as Shinken Green tagged Kiramai Green in. Kiramai Green ran at Shinken Yellow and took her down with a running kick. She then went for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and tried to punch Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green was too fast. She went onto the middle rope and bounced off, taking Shinken Yellow down with a moonsault. Kiramai Green stepped back and waited for Shinken Yellow to get up. As soon as Shinken Yellow got up, Kiramai Green finished her off with a running kick. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Green & Shinken Green win by pinfall.**

Shinken Green and Kiramai Green had defeated the two yellow rangers of their Sentai teams, showing everyone the power of the Emerald Club. Later in the night, Anti-Kuroninja, the leader of the Emerald Club, was going to defend the All-Star Championship in a match against Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak were celebrating not just the reunion of Mach Patrol, but also Kamen Rider Mach winning the X-Championship from Ryusoul Green. Suddenly, Ryusoul Black appeared from behind and attacked DekaBreak. Kamen Rider Mach went to save him, but then Ryusoul Green rolled him up from behind.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Immediately, Kamen Rider Mach grabbed Ryusoul Green's leg and took Ryusoul Green down with a dragonscrew legwhip. He then covered Ryusoul Green.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Before Kamen Rider Mach could escape, Ryusoul Green got up and pushed Kamen Rider Mach into a wall before rolling him up.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach got up and went after Ryusoul Green. As for DekaBreak and Ryusoul Black, they stopped fighting after realizing that Ryusoul Green and Kamen Rider Mach had gotten away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Horobi were in a dark room somewhere, with the Rider-Division Championship around Kamen Rider Jin's waist. Metsuboujinrai net was announcing that Kamen Rider Jin had taken the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Zero-One, and now, he was going to defend the Rider-Division Championship in an open challenge, to any Kamen Rider who wanted to face Kamen Rider Jin in a title match.

* * *

**5\. Deathryuger vs Anti-Kuroninja - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

In this match, Deathryuger was going to have a chance to get the All-Star Championship back from Anti-Kuroninja, who won the title by cashing in on Deathryuger. Since Kiramai Green and Shinken Green already had a match before, they weren't going to accompany Anti-Kuroninja to the ring in his match.

First, Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, made his entrance. On the way to the ring, he was being accompanied by Zyuoh The World. Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World made their entrance together, and Deathryuger entered the ring. Deathryuger was ready to get his All-Star Championship back. He had successfully defended it against Shinken Green, but then Anti-Kuroninja cashed in the X-Championship after the match and won the All-Star Championship. Deathryuger stayed in the ring and waited for Anti-Kuroninja to arrive.

Next, Anti-Kuroninja made his entrance. Accompanying him to the ring was X1 Mask. Anti-Kuroninja held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. He also had a light grey suit with lavender accents for this match. The leader of the Emerald Club entered the ring with the title and held it up in Deathryuger's face. Anti-Kuroninja then gave the All-Star Championship to the referee, and the match was ready to start.

As soon as the match started, Deathryuger tried to hit Anti-Kuroninja with a clothesline, but Anti-Kuroninja was quick to run away from Deathryuger. He bounced off the ropes and ran at Deathryuger, intending on hitting him with a shoulder tackle, but then Deathryuger caught Anti-Kuroninja in the arm and took him down with a DDT. Deathryuger went for the cover.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and attacked Deathryuger with a series of punches to the head. He then took Deathryuger down with a stronger punch to the face. Anti-Kuroninja climbed up to the top rope, but before he could get down, Zyuoh The World got Anti-Kuroninja's attention. X1 Mask then went over to where Zyuoh The World was, and the two of them began fighting. This distracted Anti-Kuroninja a little, which allowed Deathryuger to get Anti-Kuroninja from the top rope and take him down with a powerbomb. Deathryuger went for the cover on Anti-Kuroninja.

1...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out, but Deathryuger wasn't finished. He ran at Anti-Kuroninja and prepared to do a somersault DDT. Anti-Kuroninja knew what Deathryuger was planning and uppercut Deathryuger in midair. Deathryuger collapsed on the ground, and Anti-Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger surprisingly kicked out. Anti-Kuroninja backed off as Deathryuger ran at him, but then he hit Deathryuger with a discus lariat. Anti-Kuroninja put Deathryuger into the _Sharpshooter_ and forced Deathryuger to submit.

**Anti-Kuroninja wins by submission and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

After Anti-Kuroninja retained, Ryusoul Green started running down to the ring with the Gauntlet X-Championship in his hands. X1 Mask then blocked the way. That was when Kamen Rider Mach appeared and rolled up Ryusoul Green from behind.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach grabbed the X-Championship before Ryusoul Black appeared on stage and took out Kamen Rider Mach with a clothesline. Ryusoul Green covered Kamen Rider Mach as the referee made his way to the stage.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black ran to the back with the X-Championship in their hands.

* * *

As Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black were walking backstage, they were stopped by DekaBreak, who wasn't letting either of them pass. Kamen Rider Mach appeared from behind to try and win the X-Championship again. DekaBreak then restrained Ryusoul Black, while Kamen Rider Mach covered Ryusoul Green.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak ran off with the X-Championship.

Next week, Kamen Rider Mach & Ryusoul Green were going to face each other for the X-Championship.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Gokai Silver, HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, & Kuroninja vs Akuroninja, DSR, AbareKiller, & Zyuoh Crow**

In this match, Gokai Silver was going to team up with Kuroninja and 2 others against the Enforcers, including their newest member, AbareKiller.

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance. He walked to the ring by himself and once he was in the ring, he waited for his teammates. Although Gokai Silver was the leader of the Six Squad, neither HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, nor Kuroninja were part of the Six Squad.

Next, Kuroninja's entrance music and video played, and Kuroninja made his way to the ring with HurricaneRed and Shurikenger behind him. The three of them were going to team up with Gokai Silver in this match. Kuroninja, Gokai Silver, and HurricaneRed all wanted to fight AbareKiller due to what AbareKiller did at Future Fist. Kuroninja held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. As soon as Kuroninja and his teammates joined Gokai Silver in the ring, they all waited for their opponents.

Akuroninja and his Enforcers made their entrance next. Akuroninja was in front, while DSR, Zyuoh Crow, and AbareKiller were walking behind him. Akuroninja and DSR wore the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts around their waist for everyone to see. All four of them entered the ring, and immediately attacked someone. Akuroninja attacked Kuroninja, AbareKiller attacked Gokai Silver, DSR attacked HurricaneRed, and Zyuoh Crow attacked Shurikenger.

A few seconds later, most of the fighting went out of the ring, except for HurricaneRed and DSR, who started the match. DSR had HurricaneRed in a chokehold, but then HurricaneRed escaped by elbowing DSR. HurricaneRed then bounced off the top ropes and took down DSR with a slingblade. He went for the cover on DSR.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller charged at HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed was waiting for this moment. He attacked AbareKiller with an uppercut, followed by a DDT. Gokai Silver then called for a tag, because he also wanted a piece of AbareKiller. HurricaneRed tagged Gokai Silver in, and Gokai Silver charged in the ring, ready to deal more damage to AbareKiller. AbareKiller pushed Gokai Silver aside and tagged in Zyuoh Crow. Zyuoh Crow ran at Gokai Silver and was about to put him into the crossface chickenwing, but Gokai Silver saw it coming and instead, took down Zyuoh Crow with a fireman's carry slam. Gokai Silver went to the corner and began charging up energy for his finisher. Zyuoh Crow got up, and Gokai Silver ran at him. Suddenly, AbareKiller tagged himself in and took out Gokai Silver with a running shoulder tackle as Gokai Silver was charging at Zyuoh Crow. AbareKiller went for the pin on Gokai Silver.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out, and AbareKiller tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja went for Gokai Silver, but then Gokai Silver tagged in Shurikenger. Shurikenger dodged most of Akuroninja's attacks, and then swept his legs to put Akuroninja on his knees. Shurikenger then took out Akuroninja with a running kick and went for a cover.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and tagged in DSR. The two of them went into the ring and started beating down Shurikenger, until the referee forced Akuroninja out of the ring. As this was happening, DSR dealt a low blow to Shurikenger, as the referee wasn't looking. He then trapped Shurikenger in the Cobra Clutch.

Shurikenger, however, wouldn't submit that easily. He led DSR over to a corner and did a backflip off of the turnbuckles to escape DSR's hold. Shurikenger then took down DSR with a headscissors takedown and went for a cover.

1...

DSR kicked out, but Shurikenger wasn't finished. He tagged in Kuroninja, and the two of them performed an aided snap swinging neckbreaker on DSR. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and tagged in Akuroninja. Akuroninja ran at Kuroninja and took him out with a running clothesline. He set Kuroninja up for his finishing move, the package piledriver, but then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who had been attacked by AbareKiller last week, appeared on stage. Akuroninja put Kuroninja down and went to look at the Hell Brothers, but this was his mistake. When Akuroninja turned around, he found himself on the receiving end of a knee strike to the face from Kuroninja. Kuroninja then picked Akuroninja up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja, Shurikenger, Gokai Silver, & HurricaneRed win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja had pinned one of the Tag Team Champions, which meant that he could challenge for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Kuroninja went over to Shurikenger and told him that they could challenge for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship again. As for Gokai Silver and AbareKiller, they started brawling outside of the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then joined in, and the three of them powerbombed AbareKiller through the commentary table to close the show.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Mach and Ryusoul Green face each other for the Gauntlet X-Championship and Kamen Rider Jin issues an open challenge for the Rider-Division Championship.

**1\. Kamen Rider Specter vs Kiramai Blue**

The opening match was going to be a fight between Kamen Rider Specter & Kiramai Blue. First, Kamen Rider Specter, one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions and a member of the Underworld, made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kiramai Pink. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kiramai Blue made his entrance and walked to the ring. He and Kiramai Yellow had defeated Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom in their debut, and now he was ready to do it again.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Specter ran at Kiramai Blue, but Kiramai Blue stepped out of the way. Kamen Rider Specter went for a kick, but Kiramai Blue stepped back and responded with a knife-edge chop to Kamen Rider Specter. Kiramai Blue then took down Kamen Rider Specter with an arm drag and went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out, but Kiramai Blue wasn't finished. He walked closer to Kamen Rider Specter and attacked him with more knife-edge chops. Kiramai Blue then went for a running knee strike on Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter elbowed Kiramai Blue and then climbed to the top rope. Kamen Rider Specter then kicked Kiramai Blue down and went for a Frog Splash. It hit Kiramai Blue, so Kamen Rider Specter went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Specter wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Specter had defeated Kiramai Blue and avenged his loss to the Kiramagers at Future Fist. He walked to the back with Kiramai Pink in victory.

* * *

**2\. Shishi Red, Houou Soldier & Kajiki Yellow vs AbareBlack, Ryusoul Black, & MammothRanger**

In this match, Houou Soldier was hoping to get his momentum back after losing to Kamen Rider Thouser.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance, followed by Shishi Red and Kajiki Yellow. Houou Soldier wasn't the only member of the Kyurangers who was struggling, because the Kyurangers were rarely in title contention now. What made it even worse was that Akuroninja and DSR refused to defend the Tag Team Championship against any of the Kyurangers. Houou Soldier, Shishi Red, and Kajiki Yellow all entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack, Ryusoul Black, and MammothRanger all made their entrance together. The three of them were going to face the Kyurangers. AbareBlack and Ryusoul Black had also lost the Gauntlet Trios Championship to the Underworld along with Ryusoul Green, due to a distraction from Kamen Rider Mach, who was after the X-Championship. Later tonight, those two were going to fight for the X-Championship, but for now, the Golden Age had this match to focus on. AbareBlack, Ryusoul Black, and MammothRanger all entered the ring and the match was ready to start.

The match began with AbareBlack and Shishi Red in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, which Shishi Red won. He then took AbareBlack down with a clothesline and went for a cover.

1...

AbareBlack kicked out and tried to punch Shishi Red, but Shishi Red ducked and swept the legs of AbareBlack to put him on his knees. Shishi Red continued attacking AbareBlack with a series of kicks. Shishi Red backed up a few steps and ran at AbareBlack, but then AbareBlack caught Shishi Red and took him down with a snap suplex. AbareBlack went for the cover.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out and tagged in Kajiki Yellow. Kajiki Yellow charged at AbareBlack, who tagged in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black attacked Kajiki Yellow with a knife-edge chop, but Kajiki Yellow responded with a knife-edge chop of his own. The two of them exchanged chops to the torso, until Ryusoul Black tagged in MammothRanger. MammothRanger stepped into the ring and took down Kajiki Yellow with a running tackle. MammothRanger picked Kajiki Yellow up and took him down with a Mammoth Slam before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**MammothRanger, Ryusoul Black, and AbareBlack win by pinfall.**

The Golden Age had scored a victory over the Kyurangers, and Houou Soldier wasn't even tagged in during the match. Houou Soldier was the most disappointed out of his team, and he was the first to head to the back in defeat.

AbareBlack then got a microphone and challenged Anti-Kuroninja for the All-Star Championship. He believed that Anti-Kuroninja was able to win the All-Star Championship only because he cashed in the X-Championship at the right time. AbareBlack then asked Anti-Kuroninja if he could defend the All-Star Championship against him and win, before putting the microphone down.

* * *

**3\. Midoninger vs HurricaneBlue**

First, Midoninger made her way to the ring. She hadn't been in a lot of matches recently, but now, Midoninger was ready to get back in action. Midoninger entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, HurricaneBlue made her entrance. She didn't have the Mixed Tag Team Championship anymore, but now she was ready to move on to another championship. HurricaneBlue entered the ring and the match was ready to start.

When the match started, HurricaneBlue ran toward Midoninger and took her down with a running kick. HurricaneBlue went for the cover right away.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneBlue wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Midoninger, HurricaneBlue left the ring.

* * *

**4\. Ryusoul Green vs Kamen Rider Mach - Gauntlet X-Championship**

This match was going to be for the Gauntlet X-Championship. Ryusoul Green and Kamen Rider Mach had been exchanging the X-Championship between each other recently. The X-Championship was a title that could be cashed in for a shot at the All-Star Championship, but there was a catch: the title could be defended anywhere, at any time.

First, Ryusoul Green made his entrance, being accompanied by Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black already had a match earlier in the night, but now, he was going to support his brother and tag team partner at ringside while Ryusoul Green attempted to get the X-Championship back from Kamen Rider Mach. Ryusoul Green dashed into the ring and waited for the match to start.

Next, Kamen Rider Mach made his entrance, and he was accompanied by DekaBreak. Kamen Rider Mach held up the X-Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. As soon as he entered, the bell rang.

As soon as the bell rang, Ryusoul Green ran at Kamen Rider Mach and clotheslined him before he could leave his corner. Ryusoul Green then dragged Kamen Rider Mach into the center of the ring and went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out and dodged another attack from Ryusoul Green. He then bounced back from the ropes and took down Ryusoul Green with a canadian destroyer. Kamen Rider Mach then climbed to the top rope, but then Ryusoul Black got involved by distracting Kamen Rider Mach. DekaBreak then ran at Ryusoul Black and pushed him into the ringpost. This caused Kamen Rider Mach to lose his balance a little. As Kamen Rider Mach was maintaining his balance, Ryusoul Green got up and dropkicked Kamen Rider Mach off the ropes. Kamen Rider Mach fell down and Ryusoul Green went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Ryusoul Green grabbed the X-Championship right away and fled, only to bump into DekaBreak. Kamen Rider Mach then got behind Ryusoul Green and rolled him up to get the X-Championship back.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak left, and Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black were upset. But now, they realized that they had to defeat both of them at once if they wanted to win the X-Championship. Next week, it was going to be Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black against Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja and Shurikenger were together, and they announced that next week, they were going to face Akuroninja and DSR and take back the Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Jin vs ??? - Rider-Division Championship**

In the main event, Kamen Rider Jin was going to defend the Rider-Division Championship in an open challenge, to show everyone the power of metsuboujinrai net.

First, Kamen Rider Horobi and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Jin, made their entrance together. Kamen Rider Jin held up the Rider-Division Championship up for everyone to see and entered the ring. Now, the open challenge was ready to start. Who would answer the challenge?

The fighter to answer the open challenge was the returning Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance and walked to the ring, ready to defeat Kamen Rider Jin and become the Rider-Division Champion.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider Cross-Z began attacking Kamen Rider Jin with some punches to the face. Kamen Rider Jin blocked one of them and threw Kamen Rider Cross-Z down. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was able to get back up, and he put Kamen Rider Jin into a rest hold. Kamen Rider Jin made his way to the ropes and got out of it, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z wasn't finished. He charged at Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Cross-Z went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and pushed Kamen Rider Cross-Z in a corner with some knife-edge chops. He then backed off and prepared to attack Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a running kick, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z elbowed Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with a neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Cross-Z applied the dragon sleeper, but Kamen Rider Jin was still fighting out of it. Kamen Rider Jin eventually elbowed Kamen Rider Cross-Z enough to escape, and then he prepared to finish him off with the _Falcon Arrow._

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Thouser appeared and took out Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a chokeslam.

**Kamen Rider Cross-Z wins by disqualification but Kamen Rider Jin retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

After taking out Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Thouser approached Kamen Rider Jin and challenged him for the Rider-Division Championship before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the main event, Kuroninja and Shurikenger team up and challenge Akuroninja and DSR for the Tag Team Championship.

**1\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Thouser**

The opening match was going to be a match between Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Thouser. Kamen Rider Cross-Z had answered an open challenge from Kamen Rider Jin for the Rider-Division Championship, but then Kamen Rider Thouser appeared during the match and cost Kamen Rider Cross-Z the title. Now, the two of them were going to fight.

First, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was ready to take down Kamen Rider Thouser in this match.

Next, Kamen Rider Thouser made his entrance and walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Thouser entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

At the start of the match, Kamen Rider Cross-Z charged at Kamen Rider Thouser and hit him with a combo of punches. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then took out Kamen Rider Thouser with an uppercut and went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Thouser kicked out, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z wasn't done yet. He went for a left hook, but Kamen Rider Thouser grabbed Kamen Rider Cross-Z's hand and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Thouser picked Kamen Rider Cross-Z up and put him into the dragon sleeper hold, Kamen Rider Cross-Z's finishing move. Kamen Rider Cross-Z wasn't going to let Kamen Rider Thouser use his own finisher against him, so he threw Kamen Rider Thouser down. Kamen Rider Cross-Z waited for Kamen Rider Thouser to get up, and then he pushed him down. Kamen Rider Cross-Z attacked with some strikes to Kamen Rider Thouser's face, but Kamen Rider Thouser got himself up and took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a powerbomb. Kamen Rider Thouser went to the other side and waited for Kamen Rider Cross-Z to get up. As soon as Kamen Rider Cross-Z got up, Kamen Rider Thouser finished him off with a running chokeslam. Kamen Rider Thouser went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Thouser wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Thouser defeated Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and now he was ready to take on Kamen Rider Jin and become Rider-Division Champion.

* * *

Backstage, Houou Soldier was upset after watching the match, because it reminded him of his loss against Kamen Rider Thouser at Future Fist. Houou Soldier realized he was going to have to get back to the top if he wanted to win back the Ultimate Championship.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper vs the Gouraigers**

In this match, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, representing the Six Squad, were going to take on the Gouraigers, representing the Golden Age.

First, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper both made their entrance. They walked to the ring, and as soon as they entered, they both waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the Gouraigers made their entrance. They had won against their opponents in previous matches, and they were hoping that this time would be no different. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. KabutoRaiger started attacking Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a series of punches, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper blocked one of the punches and responded with a punch of his own. He then took down KabutoRaiger with a clothesline and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who entered the ring and pushed KabutoRaiger into a corner. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper started hitting KabutoRaiger in the face, but then KabutoRaiger pushed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper out of the ring and ran over to his corner to tag in KuwagaRaiger.

KabutoRaiger then went outside and pushed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper back in the ring, where KuwagaRaiger was waiting. KuwagaRaiger grabbed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and took him down with a neckbreaker. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and started attacking KuwagaRaiger. He then pulled KuwagaRaiger to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. The two of them finished KuwagaRaiger off with a dropkick/powerbomb combo, and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper had finally defeated the Gouraigers in a tag team match for the first time in The Gauntlet. They both walked to the back to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was in his fortress with the All-Star Championship around his shoulders. He accepted AbareBlack's challenge for the All-Star Championship, but on one condition. First, AbareBlack would have to get past Shinken Green.

* * *

**3\. Kiramai Yellow vs Ryusoul Gold**

First, Kiramai Yellow made his entrance and walked to the ring. Kiramai Yellow entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, Ryusoul Gold made his way to the ring. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kiramai Yellow charged at Ryusoul Gold and took him down with a running kick. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and pushed Kiramai Yellow back. Kiramai Yellow stopped in the ropes, and Ryusoul Gold ran at him. Kiramai Yellow then took down Ryusoul Gold with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Ryusoul Gold with a diving elbow drop. Kiramai Yellow went for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and pulled Kiramai Yellow out of the corner. He then pulled Ryusoul Gold the other way, into a clothesline from Ryusoul Gold. Ryusoul Gold went to the other side and finished off Kiramai Yellow with a running knee strike. Ryusoul Gold went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Gold wins by pinfall.**

Ryusoul Gold had defeated Kiramai Yellow, and after the quick match, he walked to the back.

* * *

**4\. Kiramai Green vs Lupin Yellow - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

After a long time of waiting, Kiramai Green, representing the Emerald Club, was going to fight against Lupin Yellow for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

First, representing the Emerald Club, Kiramai Green made her entrance and walked to the ring. She was being accompanied by Shinken Green, X1 Mask, and Anti-Kuroninja, who left after Kiramai Green reached the ring. Kiramai Green entered the ring and waited for Lupin Yellow.

Next, Lupin Yellow, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, made her entrance with the title belt around her waist. She took the championship belt off and held it up in the air for everyone to see. Kuroninja was paying close attention to the match, even though he was going to have a championship match in the main event of the night. Lupin Yellow entered the ring, on the opposite corner of Kiramai Green, and the match was ready to start.

Lupin Yellow tried to go for a clothesline on Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green noticed it right away and ducked underneath Lupin Yellow. Kiramai Green then took down Lupin Yellow with a kick to the back of her head, followed by a cutter. Kiramai Green went for the cover.

1...2...

Lupin Yellow kicked out and picked up Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green was very fast. She ran to the ropes and back, but Lupin Yellow was ready. She tripped Kiramai Green and covered her.

1...

Kiramai Green kicked out and tried to attack Lupin Yellow, but Lupin Yellow rolled back. She then took down Kiramai Green with a running clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out again, but when she got up, Lupin Yellow put her in the position for her finisher. Kiramai Green then picked up Lupin Yellow and threw her down, before moving to a faraway corner. Kiramai Green then finished Lupin Yellow off with a running knee strike. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Green wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

Kiramai Green had defeated Lupin Yellow, and now she was the champion. She got the championship belt and went to the back to celebrate with the rest of the Emerald Club.

* * *

Kiramai Green joined Shinken Green, X1 Mask, and Anti-Kuroninja and announced that she was the new Gauntlet Women's Champion. Suddenly, they were interrupted by AbareBlack, who reminded Anti-Kuroninja that they were going to battle each other for the All-Star Championship soon.

* * *

**5\. Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black vs Mach Patrol**

It had been a long time since Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak teamed up, but now, the two of them were going to face Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black. This feud started because of the X-Championship being exchanged multiple times between Ryusoul Green and Kamen Rider Mach, two of the fastest fighters in The Gauntlet.

First, representing the Golden Age, the team of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance, and they were ready to take on Mach Patrol. Ryusoul Green also wanted to get the X-Championship back from Kamen Rider Mach as quickly as possible. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black both entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the team of DekaBreak and Kamen Rider Mach made their entrance. The two of them ran to the ring, and Kamen Rider Mach held up the X-Championship for everyone to see.

The match started with Kamen Rider Mach and Ryusoul Green in the ring, and both of them wanted the X-Championship so badly. The two of them were brawling in the center of the ring, until Kamen Rider Mach took Ryusoul Green down with a snap swinging neckbreaker. He went for a cover, but Ryusoul Green kicked out right away. Ryusoul Green then climbed to the top rope and Ryusoul Black tagged himself in. Ryusoul Green jumped off the top rope and landed on Kamen Rider Mach, but Kamen Rider Mach got up, only to get hit from behind by Ryusoul Black, who went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out and ran from Ryusoul Black. He then bounced back from the ropes and took out Ryusoul Black with a running headscissors takedown before going back to his corner. Kamen Rider Mach tagged DekaBreak in, and DekaBreak went to where Ryusoul Black was. Ryusoul Black put DekaBreak into a wristlock, but DekaBreak was able to make it to the other side and put Ryusoul Black in a headlock. This caused Ryusoul Black to let go and start elbowing DekaBreak. DekaBreak then kicked Ryusoul Black in the leg and took him down with a DDT. DekaBreak went for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and trapped DekaBreak in a leglock. DekaBreak was trying to get out, so he used his other leg to kick Ryusoul Black in the face. DekaBreak then got his leg free and tagged Kamen Rider Mach back in. Kamen Rider Mach charged at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a running clothesline. He then went to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Ryusoul Black. Kamen Rider Mach went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Mach Patrol wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Mach got the X-Championship and held it up to show that he was still the champion. Suddenly, DekaBreak rolled Kamen Rider Mach up from behind.

1...2...3!

**DekaBreak becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

DekaBreak was now the X-Champion, and he took the X-Championship and ran off. Kamen Rider Mach just sat in the ring in disbelief. Ryusoul Black then got out of the ring and started pursuing DekaBreak.

* * *

Meanwhile, TenbinGold and HebitsukaiSilver were bored. The reason why was because Akuroninja and DSR refused to defend the title against any of the Kyurangers, and the BN Team were tag team specialists, so they had nothing to do. That was when they ran into Gokai Red & Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue challenged Hebitsukai Silver to a match next week.

Also next week, Kuroninja Gold & Kamen Rider Meteor were going to battle against Kamen Rider Woz & the returning Oma Zi-O, who possessed the Briefcase, which contained a contract for an Ultimate Championship match that could be cashed in at any time.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: YOZORA vs Akuroninja & DSR - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA, were going to face off against the team of Akuroninja and DSR for the Tag Team Championship. The two of them had already won the Tag Team Championship before, but could they do it again?

First, Kuroninja and Shurikenger, the challengers, made their entrance. Kuroninja was also the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, and he held up the Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Kuroninja and Shurikenger entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the Tag Team Champions, Akuroninja & DSR, made their entrance. As they walked to the ring, they did not hold up the title belts up for everyone to see. The two of them were part of the Enforcers, a faction led by Akuroninja. Akuroninja and DSR entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kuroninja and Akuroninja in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, but then Akuroninja hit Kuroninja in the knee. Kuroninja was now on one of his knees, and Akuroninja punched him in the face. He then dragged Kuroninja over to his corner, where he tagged in DSR. The two of them began working on Kuroninja, who fought DSR off and tried to reach his corner, but then DSR went over to Kuroninja and trapped him in a headlock. Kuroninja elbowed DSR and got out of the headlock. He then tagged in Shurikenger, and the two of them took down DSR with a double superkick. Shurikenger went for the cover.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and attacked Shurikenger with a knife-edge chop. Shurikenger responded with one of his own. The two of them exchanged knife-edge chops until Shurikenger picked DSR up and took him down with a powerslam. Shurikenger continued attacking DSR by going for a standing moonsault, but then DSR rolled out of the way and covered Shurikenger.

1...

Shurikenger kicked out, but then DSR kicked him in the face. DSR then went for another cover.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out again and tagged in Kuroninja, who ran toward DSR and took him down with a running kick. Kuroninja picked DSR up and was about to finish him off with _Tokyo Loneliness,_ but then a video appeared on the screen. It was being filmed by another member of the Enforcers, Zyuoh Crow, and it showed Lupin Yellow lying unconscious on the floor. Standing next to her was AbareKiller. Kuroninja couldn't watch, so he tagged in Shurikenger and ran off to the back. As soon as Kuroninja left for the back, the video ended.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Shurikenger had taken down DSR, who crawled to his corner and tagged Akuroninja in. Akuroninja charged at Shurikenger, but Shurikenger was able to dodge the attack from Akuroninja and take him down with a headscissors takedown. Shurikenger then began to charge up his finisher, but then DSR started to distract the referee. Shurikenger turned around toward DSR, and ended up on the recieving end of a low blow from Akuroninja. Akuroninja finished Shurikenger off with a package piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Akuroninja & DSR win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

The Enforcers had defeated YOZORA, and they were still the tag team champions. DSR threw Shurikenger out of the ring and grabbed both tag team championship belts. He gave one of them back to Akuroninja, and the two of them were about to walk to the back.

Suddenly, before they could leave the ring, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper appeared from behind. DSR turned around and ended up on the receiving end of a knockout punch from Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then appeared from the other side and took out Akuroninja with a superkick. The two of them stared at the Tag Team Championship belts, which were on the ring mat. The two of them then walked to the stage, where Gokai Silver was waiting. The Six Squad was coming for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship again, but this time, it was a proper tag team issuing the challenge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AbareBlack takes on Shinken Green of the Emerald Club to try and earn a shot at the All-Star Championship, Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor fight against Kamen Rider Woz and the returning Oma Zi-O, and in the main event, Kamen Rider Jin faces Kamen Rider Thouser for the Rider-Division Championship.

**1\. Kuroninja addresses his new challenger**

The night opened with Kuroninja's entrance. The Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kuroninja, made his way to the ring. As he walked down to the ring, he held up the title for everyone to see. Kuroninja entered the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Alright," Kuroninja said. "I've got something to address. First off, me and Shurikenger failed to win the Tag Team Championship. I know that's not good, but it gets even worse at the end."

The display screen then showed what happened after the tag team championship match last week, where AbareKiller had attacked Lupin Yellow after the match.

"So, AbareKiller..." Kuroninja said. "That's how you're challenging me? By attacking someone I've been together with since January? That's no way to challenge me, AbareKiller. If you want a title shot, you should get over here and challenge me face to face, right here, right NOW!"

There was a few seconds of silence. No response from the stage.

"Alright then," Kuroninja said, "it doesn't really matter anyway, because I've thought of who I want to challenge me. When I rewatched the match between me and Shurikenger against the Enforcers, the Six Squad got my attention when they issued a challenge to the Tag Team Champions. Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper are a great choice to challenge the Enforcers, but that leaves Gokai Silver without anything, and since I feel sorry for him, _he'll_ be my next challenger!"

Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance, being accompanied by the Gouraigers. They stayed on the stage, and Kuroninja Gold was about to speak.

"Hold on," Kuroninja Gold said. "What makes you think Gokai Silver deserves to be your next challenger, when I defeated him at Gridlocked? Me and my army have been making a comeback this year, and I want that championship. Once I get my hands on the Ultimate Championship, I will bring forth a new Golden Age, where the age is golden!"

HurricaneRed & Shurikenger made their entrance next. As soon as they appeared, Kuroninja Gold said "What are you two doing here? Are you trying to challenge for the Ultimate Championship too? You don't even deserve a title shot!"

Suddenly, Kuroninja was attacked from behind by AbareKiller, but then Gokai Silver appeared and attacked AbareKiller. Everyone then started brawling in and out of the ring, until Ryu Commander made his entrance.

"Alright, we get it!" Ryu Commander said. "You all want a shot at the Ultimate Championship? You got it! Kuroninja, you will be defending your championship at Ultimate Power...against Gokai Silver, AbareKiller, Kuroninja Gold, HurricaneRed, & Shurikenger...in an elimination match!"

Kuroninja was going to defend the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship in a 6-way elimination match. After hearing the news, he and the others left for the back, but Gokai Silver and AbareKiller were still fighting, so the security had to separate both of them and escort them out of the ring for the next match to start.

* * *

**2\. Gokai Blue vs Hebitsukai Silver**

First, Gokai Blue made his entrance and began walking down to the ring. He had not been involved in many matches recently, so now, he was going to take on another fighter who wasn't in a lot of matches, Hebitsukai Silver. Gokai Blue entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Hebitsukai Silver, representing the BN Team and the Kyurangers, made his entrance. The BN Team was bored because they were a tag team, yet the Kyurangers had nothing to do after the Tag Team Championship ended up in the hands of Akuroninja and DSR, because those two refused to defend the titles against any of the Kyurangers. Hebitsukai Silver walked down to the ring, ready to face Gokai Blue in this match.

The match began, and Gokai Blue and Hebitsukai Silver met up in the center of the ring and engaged in a wristlock. Hebitsukai Silver got out of the wristlock and charged at Gokai Blue, who responded with some knife-edge chops and a suplex. Gokai Blue went for the cover, but Hebitsukai Silver kicked out right away. Hebitsukai Silver then picked Gokai Blue up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Hebitsukai Silver went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and trapped Hebitsukai Silver in an armbar, but then Hebitsukai Silver got his other hand and used it to grab Gokai Blue's leg. Hebitsukai Silver reversed the armbar into another cover.

1...

Gokai Blue kicked out, but Hebitsukai Silver wasn't finished. He trapped Gokai Blue in the Cobra Clutch, and Gokai Blue was about to submit.

Suddenly, Lupin Red & Lupin Blue started walking to the ring to get a closer look at the match. The Lupinrangers had defeated the Gokaigers in a match two weeks ago, giving them an upset victory. Gokai Blue was distracted by the Gokaigers, and Hebitsukai Silver used this to his advantage by taking down Gokai Blue with a reverse clothesline. Hebitsukai Silver went for the pin, but then Gokai Blue grabbed Hebitsukai Silver by the arm and trapped him in a crossface submission. Hebitsukai Silver was forced to submit.

**Gokai Blue wins by submission.**

After the match, Gokai Blue left the ring to confront the Lupinrangers, while Hebitsukai Silver stayed in the ring.

* * *

**3\. PteraRanger vs ???**

First, PteraRanger made her way to the ring. She was scheduled to have a match against someone, but nobody knew who her opponent was. PteraRanger walked to the ring and waited for her mystery opponent to arrive.

Suddenly, the Go-on Wings' entrance music played, and Go-on Gold, along with Go-on Silver, made their entrance. The Go-on Wings hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet since they lost the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania II. Go-on Silver made her way to the ring, and the match was ready to start. As for Go-on Gold, he stayed at ringside to watch the match.

When the match began, PteraRanger charged at Go-on Silver, wanting to end the match early. She took her down with a running kick, but Go-on Silver got up. She then took down PteraRanger with a running clothesline, followed by a standing moonsault, but then PteraRanger rolled out of the way. PteraRanger went for an armlock, but then Go-on Silver kicked PteraRanger's arms back as she recovered. Go-on Silver got up and charged at PteraRanger, but then PteraRanger picked Go-on Silver up and took her down with an airplane spin. PteraRanger went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out and took PteraRanger down with a spinning heel kick. She then climbed to the top rope and dove off, finishing PteraRanger off with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Go-on Silver wins by pinfall.**

Go-on Silver joined Go-on Gold at ringside after he victory, and the two of them walked to the back.

* * *

As the Go-on Wings were walking back, they ran into an interviewer, who asked them what was next for the Go-on Wings, now that they've returned. Go-on Gold said that he and Go-on Silver had some unfinished business in The Gauntlet. Go-on Silver then grabbed the microphone and announced that she was going to be challenging Kiramai Green for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Ultimate Power.

Suddenly, DekaBreak ran past with the X-Championship in his hands. Go-on Gold decided to run after DekaBreak, joining Ryusoul Black, Ryusoul Green, & Kamen Rider Mach, who were chasing after DekaBreak for the X-Championship.

* * *

**4\. AbareBlack vs Shinken Green**

AbareBlack was challenging Anti-Kuroninja for the All-Star Championship, but first, he was going to have to win against Shinken Green if Anti-Kuroninja were to accept the challenge. It wasn't going to be easy for AbareBlack.

First, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack made his entrance and began walking to the ring. As soon as AbareBlack entered, he was ready to fight Shinken Green. AbareBlack waited in the ring for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Emerald Club, Shinken Green made his entrance. AbareBlack was going to have to win against Shinken Green if he wanted a shot at the All-Star Championship, but Shinken Green also wanted to win this match so he could get a shot at the All-Star Championship, despite the fact that Anti-Kuroninja was the All-Star Champion. Shinken Green entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Shinken Green charged at AbareBlack and trapped him in a corner. He then continued with a series of punches, but then AbareBlack lifted Shinken Green and threw him into the corner. Shinken Green's face hit the turnbuckle. AbareBlack then went behind Shinken Green and took him down with a suplex. AbareBlack went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and stunned AbareBlack with a kick to the chest. Shinken Green then took down AbareBlack with a neckbreaker. He then went into a corner and began to charge up his finisher. AbareBlack got up, but Shinken Green was waiting. He charged at AbareBlack and went for a Spear, but then AbareBlack moved out of the way, so Shinken Green ended up diving out of the ring and hit his head. The referee counted to 10.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

AbareBlack got out of the ring, despite the fact that he could already win by countout, and threw Shinken Green back in the ring. AbareBlack went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**AbareBlack wins by pinfall.**

AbareBlack had defeated Shinken Green, which meant that Anti-Kuroninja had to accept his challenge for the All-Star Championship. AbareBlack left the ring and headed to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, DekaBreak had evaded the crowd going after him, only to bump into KibaRanger. KibaRanger rolled DekaBreak up and went for a cover.

1...2...3!

**KibaRanger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

KibaRanger made a run for it with the X-Championship belt in his hands.

* * *

**5\. Kuroninja Gold & Kamen Rider Meteor vs Kamen Rider Woz & Oma Zi-O**

In this match, Kuroninja Gold & Kamen Rider Meteor were going to take on Kamen Rider Woz and the returning Oma Zi-O, who had in his possession a briefcase containing a contract which could be cashed in for a shot at the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Meteor, who represented the Golden Age, made his entrance. Kamen Rider Meteor stayed on the stage, and then the music changed from Kamen Rider Meteor's entrance music to Kuroninja Gold's entrance music. Kuroninja Gold appeared and walked down to the ring with Kamen Rider Meteor. The two of them entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Woz & Oma Zi-O to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Woz made his entrance. He stayed on stage and pointed to the entrance. Suddenly, everything went dark, except for a spotlight pointed to the stage. Oma Zi-O made his return, and he walked slowly to the ring with Kamen Rider Woz behind him. Oma Zi-O was also holding in his hands the Briefcase he was supposed to cash in on the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.

The match began with Kamen Rider Woz & Kamen Rider Meteor in the ring. Kamen Rider Meteor charged at Kamen Rider Woz and attacked him with a few punches, but Kamen Rider Woz responded with a discus clothesline to Kamen Rider Meteor. Kamen Rider Woz then took down Kamen Rider Meteor with a fireman's carry slam and followed it up with a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja Gold, who entered the ring and took out Kamen Rider Woz with a running kick to the face. Kuroninja Gold followed it up with a leg drop, followed by a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Woz kicked out and started hitting Kuroninja Gold with some knife-edge chops, but Kuroninja Gold responded with some knife-edge chops of his own. Kuroninja Gold then kicked Kamen Rider Woz in the leg, putting him in position for the _Gold Rush_. Kuroninja Gold ran at Kamen Rider Woz and was about to hit him with the _Gold Rush,_ but then Kamen Rider Woz got up and took out Kuroninja Gold with a superkick. Kamen Rider Woz went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and picked up Kamen Rider Woz. He then finished him off with his new finisher, which was also used by Kuroninja: the _Brand New Morning._ Kuroninja Gold went for another cover on Kamen Rider Woz.

1...2...

Suddenly, Oma Zi-O got in the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt. He went back to his corner to cause no problems with the referee. Kamen Rider Woz used this time to get up. He went to his corner and tagged Oma Zi-O in. Oma Zi-O entered the ring and took out Kuroninja Gold with a boot to the face. Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring to try and attack Oma Zi-O from behind, but Oma Zi-O grabbed him by the throat and took him down with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O turned to Kuroninja Gold and caught up to him. He finished Kuroninja Gold off with the _Final Countdown_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O & Kamen Rider Woz win by pinfall.**

Oma Zi-O picked up the Briefcase and gave it to Kamen Rider Woz to take care of, and the two of them headed for the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiramai Blue & Kiramai Yellow were upset with their recent matches. They had both lost matches to a member of the Underworld. Next week, both of them were going to take on Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom in a tag team match, because that was who they won against in their debut match.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen RIder Thouser vs Kamen Rider Jin - Rider-Division Championship Match**

The main event was now ready. First, Kamen Rider Thouser, the challenger, made his entrance and started walking to the ring. Kamen Rider Thouser entered the ring, and he was ready to win the Rider-Division Championship.

Next, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Horobi, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Jin, made his entrance. On his way to the ring, he held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Jin entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

As soon as the match began, Kamen Rider Jin ran at Kamen Rider Thouser, but Kamen Rider Thouser was ready. He pushed Kamen Rider Jin back with a kick, and then took Kamen Rider Jin down with a codebreaker. Kamen Rider Thouser went for a cover right away.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and ran at Kamen Rider Thouser, taking him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Jin was about to pick Kamen Rider Thouser up, but then Kamen Rider Thouser grabbed Kamen Rider Jin and rolled him up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out, but Kamen Rider Thouser wasn't finished. He set Kamen Rider Jin up for his own finishing move, the _Falcon Arrow._ Kamen Rider JIn couldn't let himself lose to his own finishing move, so he reversed the attack and took down Kamen Rider Thouser with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Jin then began charging up energy for his finisher. Kamen Rider Thouser got up, and then Kamen Rider Jin finished him off with the _Falcon Arrow._ Kamen Rider Jin then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Thouser kicked out, which shocked Kamen Rider Jin. Thouser picked Kamen Rider Jin up and was about to chokeslam him, but then, Kamen Rider Zero-One's entrance music played. Kamen Rider Zero-One ran down to the ring and took out Kamen Rider Horobi on the way. Kamen Rider Thouser was distracted, and Kamen Rider Jin used this opportunity to roll him up and retain the title.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Jin got the Rider-Division Championship, but then had a staredown with Kamen Rider Zero-One, who was outside the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KibaRanger defends the X-Championship against Go-on Gold, Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou issue an open challenge for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and HurricaneRed teams up with Gokai Silver to take on AbareKiller and Kuroninja Gold.

**1\. DragonRanger vs Zyuoh The World**

The night would begin with a match between DragonRanger and Zyuoh The World.

First, representing the Six Squad, DragonRanger made his entrance. DragonRanger walked to the ring, ready to take on Zyuoh The World. After entering the ring, DragonRanger stayed inside and waited for Zyuoh The World to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, Zyuoh The World made his entrance and started walking to the ring. Zyuoh The World was ready to take on DragonRanger. Right now, he was not in contention for any championship title, but he was determined to win the Ultimate Championship again. Zyuoh The World entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Zyuoh The World and DragonRanger charged at each other. DragonRanger pushed Zyuoh The World down, but Zyuoh The World got up and took down DragonRanger with a clothesline. He went for his finisher early, but DragonRanger saw it coming and took Zyuoh The World down with a headscissors takedown. DragonRanger then began hyping up the crowd for an elbow drop, which he performed on Zyuoh The World. DragonRanger went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, but DragonRanger wasn't finished. He went near Zyuoh The World and took him down with the _Rock Bottom._ DragonRanger went for the pin.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out and took down DragonRanger with a clothesline. He then backed off and waited for DragonRanger to get up. Once he did, Zyuoh The World finished him off with the _World's End_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World left the ring and grabbed a microphone. He said that he wasn't going to challenge Kuroninja for the Ultimate Championship, but he was still going to be a champion. Zyuoh The World then challenged Oma Zi-O to put his Briefcase on the line against him. Zyuoh The World then left for the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Thouser was complaining about how Kamen Rider Zero-One just appeared and cost him the match. Next week, Kamen Rider Thouser was going to send someone to fight against Kamen Rider Zero-One in a match, because he had to practice for his eventual rematch for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Blue & Kiramai Yellow vs Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom**

Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow had made their debut at Future Fist, but ever since then, they weren't doing very well in their recent matches against the Underworld. Now, the two of them were going to face Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom in a tag team match again, because that was how they made their debut.

First, Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow made their entrance. Kiramai Blue had lost to Kamen Rider Specter, and Kiramai Yellow had lost to Ryusoul Gold. Now, the two of them were going to team up once again to avenge their losses against the Underworld. Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom, representing the Underworld, made their entrance. Not only were they members of the Underworld, but they were also 2/3 of the Gauntlet Trios Champions. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom held up their Trios Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. As soon as they entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Necrom & Kiramai Blue in the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom charged at Kiramai Blue, but Kiramai Blue blocked all of Necrom's attacks. He then put Kamen Rider Necrom into a headlock. Kamen Rider Necrom elbowed Kiramai Blue and threw him down. He then followed it up with a leg drop and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Blue kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider Necrom with a series of delayed knife-edge chops. He then tagged in Kiramai Yellow, and the two of them charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with an assisted powerbomb. Kiramai Yellow went to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Necrom with a diving stomp. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter charged at Kiramai Yellow and took him down with a clothesline. He then pointed at Kiramai Blue and challenged him to fight in the ring. Kiramai Yellow tagged Kiramai Blue in, and Kiramai Blue ran at Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter ducked underneath a punch from Kiramai Blue. He bounced back off the ropes and took down Kiramai Blue with a running kick. Kamen Rider Specter went to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kiramai Blue with a Frog Splash. Kamen Rider Specter went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom win by pinfall.**

The two Underworld members left for the back, having defeated the Kiramagers again. the Kiramagers also left for the back through the losers' side.

* * *

Once the Kiramagers made it backstage, they were disappointed with yet another loss. Kiramai Blue said that he and Kiramai Yellow were losing because they were uninspired right now, so they couldn't think of ways to defeat the Underworld. Suddenly, Kiramai Red appeared to join them, and said that he could help them fight against the Underworld.

* * *

**3\. DekaYellow & DekaPink vs HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink**

This match was to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, which was currently being held by the Ninnin Girls, ShiroNinger & MomoNinger.

First, a team that hadn't been seen in a long time, the team of DekaYellow & DekaPink, made their entrance. DekaYellow and DekaPink both made their way to the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the team of HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink, representing the Underworld, made their way to the ring. HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink entered the ring, ready to challenge the Dekarangers and become the next challengers for the Women's Tag Team Championship. As soon as they entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kiramai Pink and DekaPink in the ring. Kiramai Pink charged at DekaPink, but DekaPink ducked as Kiramai Pink ran towards her, attempting a clothesline. However, Kiramai Pink took down DekaPink with a back elbow when DekaPink got up. Kiramai Pink went for a cover.

1...2...

DekaPink kicked out and tagged in DekaYellow. DekaYellow charged at Kiramai Pink and attempted an armlock, but Kiramai Pink grabbed DekaYellow's arm and twisted it so that DekaYellow couldn't move. However, DekaYellow saw it coming and swept the legs of Kiramai Pink, and then DekaYellow took down Kiramai Pink with an STO and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out and tagged in HurricaneBlue, who charged at DekaYellow and kicked her into a corner. DekaPink tagged herself in and charged at HurricaneBlue, but HurricaneBlue was very good at dodging. She then pushed DekaPink down and finished her off with a leg drop. HurricaneBlue went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink win by pinfall.**

The two Underworld members had defeated DekaYellow & DekaPink, and now they were next in line for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**4\. Go-on Gold vs KibaRanger - Gauntlet X-Championship**

KibaRanger, the current Gauntlet X-Champion, was going to defend the championship against Go-on Gold. The X-Championship was always to be defended, and it could also be traded in for a shot at the All-Star Championship.

First, representing the Six Squad and the Go-on Wings, Go-on Gold made his entrance and began running toward the ring. Go-on Gold then entered the ring and waited for KibaRanger to arrive.

Next, also representing the Six Squad, KibaRanger made his entrance with the X-championship around his waist. He took the championship belt off and held it up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. KibaRanger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

As soon as the match began, KibaRanger and Go-on Gold engaged in a wristlock. Go-on Gold then pushed KibaRanger down, but then KibaRanger grabbed Go-on Gold by the head and rolled him up.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and went for a roundhouse kick on KibaRanger, but KibaRanger dodged and took down Go-on Gold with a fireman's carry slam. Go-on Gold rolled out of the ring. As soon as he went out of the ring, KibaRanger also left, but then Ryusoul Green, DekaBreak, and Kamen Rider Mach arrived to confront KibaRanger. Go-on Gold got up and joined them as they entered the ring. KibaRanger fought off Go-on Gold and DekaBreak, but then Kamen Rider Mach ran at KibaRanger and took him down with a running kick. Kamen Rider Mach went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach got the X-Championship and ran off, but then Ryusoul Green got in the ring and dove out, landing on Kamen rider Mach and pushing him down. The referee moved over to Ryusoul Green as he pinned Kamen Rider Mach.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

When Ryusoul Green ran off, Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak realized that they couldn't hold onto the X-Championship by themselves...they needed to work together as a team. Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak chased after Ryusoul Green backstage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Houou Soldier met up with the BN Team, who were arguing with Lupin Red & Lupin Blue. Houou Soldier said that he didn't have anything to do, so he was going to help the BN Team take on the Lupinrangers next week.

* * *

**5\. Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship Open Challenge**

At Future Fist, Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou had won the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, but they hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet for a long time after that. Now, they were going to defend the Mixed Tag Team Championship in an open challenge.

First, Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. Both of them held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Now, they were going to defend it against any mixed tag team who wanted to prove themselves.

The team to answer the challenge was the team of Bouken Black & Bouken Yellow. Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow made their way to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Patren 1gou and Bouken Black in the ring. Patren 1gou went for a clothesline, but Bouken Black ducked and took out Patren 1gou with a slingblade. Bouken Black went for the pin.

1...2...

Patren 1gou kicked out and tagged in Patren 3gou, who charged at Bouken Black. Bouken Black threw Patren 3gou down and tagged in Bouken Yellow, who picked up Patren 3gou and took her down with a powerbomb. Bouken Yellow went for the cover.

1...2...

Patren 3gou kicked out and took down Bouken Yellow with a clothesline. She then went for an armlock on Bouken Yellow, who submitted.

**Patren 3gou and Patren 1gou win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Mixed tag Team Championship.**

The Patrangers had retained the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and they headed to the back to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shishi Red was watching the match. He hadn't been doing that much in The Gauntlet recently, but now, he felt like going after the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: HurricaneRed & Gokai Silver vs AbareKiller & Kuroninja Gold**

All four of these fighters were going to face each other, along with Kuroninja and Shurikenger, at Ultimate Power, in a 6-way elimination match for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. But first, they were going to face each other in a tag team match.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance. As soon as he entered, he began walking to the ring. HurricaneRed really wanted to win the Ultimate Championship, but unlike the others, this was his second chance to win the title. He had already attempted to win the championship against Kuroninja once before at Future Fist. HurricaneRed entered the ring and waited for the others.

Next, the leader of the Six Squad, Gokai Silver, made his entrance. Gokai Silver walked to the ring. He was excited for this match because it meant that he could get revenge on AbareKiller for turning on him and joining Akuroninja's side. Gokai Silver joined HurricaneRed in the ring, and the two of them waited for their opponents.

Kuroninja Gold made his entrance next, and he was holding a golden yellow glowstick. His suit was black and gold with golden yellow accents. Kamen Rider Meteor was also with him. This was part of Kuroninja Gold's plan to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, because he believed that it was going to be a brand new morning for his faction, the Golden Age. Kuroninja Gold entered the ring while Kamen Rider Meteor stayed at ringside.

Finally, AbareKiller, representing the Enforcers, but teaming up with Kuroninja Gold in this match, made his entrance and started walking to the ring. Gokai Silver was happy to see him. AbareKiller walked to the ring as everybody began showering him with boos. He entered the ring and joined Kuroninja Gold, but then Gokai Silver ran at him and started beating him down in the corner.

The match started as Gokai Silver started getting his hands on AbareKiller, with both of them in the ring to start the match. AbareKiller pushed Gokai Silver off of him and tagged Kuroninja Gold in. Kuroninja Gold ran at Gokai Silver and took him down with a clothesline. He then went for a cover.

1...

Gokai Silver kicked out, but Kuroninja Gold wasn't done. Kuroninja Gold pushed Gokai Silver back with an enzuigiri. Gokai Silver stumbled into his corner, where HurricaneRed tagged himself in. HurricaneRed entered the ring and began running at Kuroninja Gold, but Kuroninja Gold kicked HurricaneRed in the face. Kuroninja Gold then picked up HurricaneRed and took him down with a neckbreaker before going for another cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, so Kuroninja Gold kicked him in the face and brought him into the position for the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold went to his corner to hype up the _Gold Rush_ , but then AbareKiller tagged himself in. AbareKiller ran toward HurricaneRed and shoved his head into the mat. AbareKiller then trapped HurricaneRed in the heel hook, and HurricaneRed was close to submitting, but then Gokai Silver ran into the ring and broke it up. AbareKiller then turned his attention over to Gokai Silver, which allowed HurricaneRed to roll him up for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and charged at HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed moved out of the way, and AbareKiller ended up pushing Kuroninja Gold off of their corner, where he landed on Kamen Rider Meteor. HurricaneRed then took out AbareKiller with a superkick. He was about to go for the cover, but then Gokai Silver wanted to deal the finishing move to AbareKiller. HurricaneRed reluctantly tagged Gokai Silver in, and Gokai Silver charged at AbareKiller as he was getting up. Gokai Silver finished AbareKiller off with a Spear and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Silver & HurricaneRed win by pinfall.**

After defeating the team of AbareKiller and Kuroninja Gold, Gokai Silver and HurricaneRed celebrated their victory, but then HurricaneRed reminded Gokai Silver that at Ultimate Power, they were going to be on opposite sides when the Ultimate Championship was on the line. As they headed for the back, Kuroninja Gold pushed AbareKiller back and left for the back with Kamen Rider Meteor. AbareKiller was infuriated, and he went to the corner.

When AbareKiller reached the corner, a fan nearby was booing AbareKiller right in his face. AbareKiller grabbed the fan by the throat and threw him out of his seat, into the ringside area. He then picked the fan up and powerbombed him into the steel steps. The security rushed over to restrain AbareKiller and stop him from dealing more damage to the fan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti-Kuroninja fights against MammothRanger, Houou Soldier teams up with the BN Team to take on Lupin X, Lupin Red, and Lupin Blue, and YOZORA team up against the team of Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor.

**1\. Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kiramai Red**

This match was going to be the debut match of Kiramai Red, who appeared last week to help Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow against the Underworld.

First, representing the Underworld, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance. He was one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, and he held up his Trios Championship belt up for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring with the belt lying on his shoulder. He waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, making his in-ring debut, Kiramai Red began to walk to the ring. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Necrom. Kiramai Red walked down to the ring and joined Kamen Rider Necrom. The match was now ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kiramai Red and Kamen Rider Necrom engaged in a wristlock. Kamen Rider Necrom instantly threw Kiramai Red down and followed it up with a leg drop. Kamen Rider Necrom went for a cover right away.

1...

Kiramai Red kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Necrom with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Necrom went to attack, but then Kiramai Red ducked under him and grabbed the ropes. Kamen Rider Necrom couldn't attack Kiramai Red if he was holding the ropes. Kiramai Red used this to his advantage by jumping on the middle rope and bouncing off, hitting Kamen Rider Necrom with a somersault. Kiramai Red then followed it up with an elbow drop and went for a cover on Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tried to dropkick Kiramai Red, but Kiramai Red picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with an airplane spin. Kiramai Red then finished Kamen Rider Necrom off with a falling powerslam and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Red had defeated Kamen Rider Necrom, making him the next challenger for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Kiramai Red didn't have time to celebrate his victory. He ignored the referee and ran out of the ring to the back, so he could tell the other Kiramagers that they had a shot at the Trios Championship now.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Green vs Washi Pink**

For this match, first, Washi Pink made her entrance, representing the Kyurangers. She dashed into the ring, ready to fight against Kiramai Green.

Next, being accompanied by Shinken Green, representing the Emerald Club, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Kiramai Green, made her entrance and started running down to the ring. Kiramai Green was ready to fight against Washi Pink in this match. As soon as she entered the ring, Kiramai Green held up her championship belt for everyone to see.

The match began, and Kiramai Green immediately charged at Washi Pink, but then Washi Pink moved out of the way. She then bounced off of the ropes and took down Kiramai Green with a cutter. Washi Pink went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and took out Washi Pink with a clothesline. She then went out of the ring, ready to deliver a finisher to Washi Pink. Washi Pink got up, but then Kiramai Green went back in the ring by going over the top rope and took out Washi Pink with a flying forearm. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Green wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Green had defeated Washi Pink. She left the ring with the title belt and headed for the back with Shinken Green.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shishi Red was looking for Chameleon Green. He asked her if she wanted to team up with him against the Patorangers in the mixed tag team match. Chameleon Green said that she wasn't interested in the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Zero-One vs ???**

2 weeks ago, Kamen Rider Thouser faced Kamen Rider Jin for the Rider-Division Championship, but failed to capture the title when Kamen Rider Zero-One returned. Now, Kamen Rider Zero-One was going to have to face someone who was hired by Kamen Rider Thouser to deal with him.

First, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance and began walking to the ring. He was ready to take on whoever Kamen Rider Thouser had sent after him. Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kamen Rider Thouser made his entrance, but he wasn't here to fight. He was here to introduce his new mercenary, who would be facing Kamen Rider Zero-One tonight. Kamen Rider Thouser pointed to the stage.

Kamen Rider Rogue then made his entrance. He hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet for a very long time, but now, he was back. Kamen Rider Rogue began to walk to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Thouser went to the back to watch the fight.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Zero-One charged at Kamen Rider Rogue. However, Kamen Rider Rogue took down Kamen Rider Zero-One with a clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and tried to take out Kamen Rider Rogue with a fireman's carry, but Kamen Rider Rogue reversed it into a rollup.

1...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Rogue with a dropkick. He then climbed to the top rope in the corner and waited for Kamen Rider Rogue to get up. Kamen Rider Rogue got up, and Kamen Rider Zero-One jumped off. However, Kamen Rider Rogue was prepared. He grabbed Kamen Rider Zero-One by his legs and took him down with a powerbomb. Kamen Rider Rogue then picked Kamen Rider Zero-One off the floor and grabbed him by the throat with both hands. Kamen Rider Rogue then threw Kamen Rider Zero-One down with the crocodile chokeslam. Kamen Rider Rogue went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Rogue with a series of punches. He then picked up Kamen Rider Rogue and finished him off with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One had defeated Kamen Rider Rogue. After celebrating his victory, he walked to the back, having shown Kamen Rider Thouser and Kamen Rider Jin that he was going to get the Rider-Division Championship back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver approached the Emerald Club locker room. Go-on Gold knocked on the door. Anti-Kuroninja answered and asked Go-on Gold what he wanted. Go-on Gold asked where Shinken Green was. Anti-Kuroninja said that he had no idea, but if he wanted a match against him, he could talk to Ryu Commander. Go-on Gold said that it wasn't just going to be any match, it was going to be a mixed tag team match.

At the same time, Kamen Rider Mach was chasing after the X-Champion, Ryusoul Green, as he kept running. DekaBreak then appeared in front of Ryusoul Green and took him down with an elbow to the face. Kamen Rider Mach went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak left with the X-Championship belt, while Ryusoul Green just sat there. He said that next week, Mach Patrol would have nowhere to run, because he was going to challenge Kamen Rider Mach to a lumberjack match.

* * *

**4\. Anti-Kuroninja vs MammothRanger**

Anti-Kuroninja, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, was being challenged by AbareBlack for the All-Star Championship at Ultimate Power. However, first, he was going to have to deal with another member of the Golden Age, whose job was to soften Anti-Kuroninja up before their title match.

First, the Gauntlet All-Star champion, Anti-Kuroninja, made his entrance, being accompanied by X1 Mask. Anti-Kuroninja then entered the ring while X1 Mask stayed at ringside, and he held up the All-Star Championship belt for everyone to see. Anti-Kuroninja put the belt down and waited for his opponent.

Next, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack and MammothRanger made their entrance. AbareBlack led MammothRanger to the ring to deal with Anti-Kuroninja. AbareBlack then joined the commentary table, because he wanted to take a look at the beating Anti-Kuroninja was going to get from MammothRanger.

The match began, and right away MammothRanger started beating down Anti-Kuroninja. He then picked Anti-Kuroninja up and took him down with a powerslam. MammothRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out, not wanting to lose to MammothRanger right away, and prove that he was a worthy champion to AbareBlack, even though he won the title by cashing in the X-Championship. MammothRanger waited for Anti-Kuroninja to come at him so he could take him down with a boot to the face, but Anti-Kuroninja saw it coming and grabbed MammothRanger's leg. He then started twisting it and prepared to lock in the _sharpshooter,_ but then MammothRanger used his other leg to push Anti-Kuroninja back. MammothRanger then grabbed Anti-Kuroninja by the throat, ready to perform a _Mammoth Slam._ Anti-Kuroninja grabbed MammothRanger's arm and began pushing it back with all the strength he had, but then MammothRanger grabbed Anti-Kuroninja with his other arm and took him down with a body slam. MammothRanger went for a cover.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and started attacking MammothRanger with a series of punches, but it was clear that MammothRanger was very tough. X1 Mask then started distracting MammothRanger, which got AbareBlack involved. AbareBlack ran at X1 Mask and took him down with a vertical suplex brainbuster at ringside. At the same time, Anti-Kuroninja had gotten hold of MammtohRanger's leg, and he locked in the _Sharpshooter._ MammothRanger was forced to submit.

**Anti-Kuroninja wins by submission.**

AbareBlack was shocked that Anti-Kuroninja had taken care of MammothRanger. Anti-Kuroninja got his title belt and told AbareBlack "see you at Ultimate Power," before heading to the back with X1 Mask.

* * *

**5\. Houou Soldier & the BN Team vs Lupin X, Lupin Red, & Lupin Blue**

First, Houou Soldier, Tenbin Gold, and Hebitsukai Silver made their entrance. Houou Soldier hadn't had a major victory since his loss to Kamen Rider Thouser, and he was planning to go for championship gold again. Now, he was going to team up with his fellow Kyurangers against the team of Lupin X, Lupin Red, and Lupin Blue. The three Kyurangers entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the team of Lupin X, Lupin Red, and Lupin Blue made their entrance. The three Lupinrangers made their way to the ring, ready to take on the Kyurangers. The Lupinrangers were fighting against the BN Team over a disagreement on who the best treasure hunters were. However, the Gokaigers were also involved. Lupin X, Lupin Red, and Lupin Blue entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Lupin Red and Tenbin Gold in the ring. Lupin Red charged at Tenbin Gold and took him down with a chop to the chest, but then Tenbin Gold got up right away and responded with a headbutt to Lupin Red. Tenbin Gold then took down Lupin Red with a suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out and quickly faked a punch to Tenbin Gold. Tenbin Gold flinched, but then Lupin Red put him on his knees with a kick to his left leg, and then took him down again with a kick to the face. Lupin Red tagged in Lupin Blue, and the two of them picked Tenbin Gold up. Lupin Blue held Tenbin Gold in place, while Lupin Red did a diving leg drop off the top rope. Lupin Blue took down Tenbin Gold with a neckbreaker, and Lupin Red landed on Tenbin Gold with the diving leg drop. Lupin Red went for the cover.

1...2...

Tenbin Gold kicked out and tagged in Hebitsukai Silver. Hebitsukai Silver charged at Lupin Blue, but Lupin Blue kicked Hebitsukai Silver in the face and tagged in Lupin X. Lupin X grabbed Hebitsukai Silver by the arm and twisted it. Hebitsukai Silver responded by throwing Lupin X down. He then went for an elbow drop, but then Lupin X moved out of the way and locked Hebitsukai Silver in an armbar. Hebitsukai Silver quickly grabbed the ropes before he could submit, so Lupin X was forced to let go of Hebitsukai Silver. Hebitsukai Silver tagged in Houou Soldier, who charged at Lupin X and took him down with a running clothesline. Houou Soldier then went to the top rope and looked down at Lupin X. Lupin Red then pushed Houou Soldier off the rope, so Lupin X rolled him up.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, while Lupin X tagged in Lupin Red. Lupin Red charged at Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier picked Lupin Red up and threw him down. He then climbed up the ropes again and finished Lupin Red off with a phoenix splash. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier had won the match. He celebrated with the BN Team before heading to the back. As soon as he left, the BN Team and the Lupinrangers were about to leave, but then Gokai Red and Gokai Blue appeared. Gokai Red got a microphone and started talking about how neither the BN Team nor the Lupinrangers were as good as the Gokaigers when it came to finding treasure. Gokai Red then explained that he and the others on his team had found the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which made them better than both the Lupinrangers and the BN Team. He then challenged the two teams to prove him wrong in a 3-way tag team match at Ultimate Power. Both Tenbin Gold and Lupin Red accepted Gokai Red's challenge.

* * *

Backstage, Ryu Commander had prepared a punishment for AbareKiller attacking a fan last week. If AbareKiller wanted to keep his spot in the 6-way elimination match, he would have to win a match against Oushi Black. If AbareKiller lost, then Oushi Black would replace him and challenge Kuroninja for the title. Ryu Commander knew that Gokai Silver was going to interfere, so the match between AbareKiller and Oushi Black next week was going to happen inside a steel cage.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja Gold & Kamen Rider Meteor vs YOZORA**

In this match, Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor were going to team up against the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger. Kuroninja was going to defend his Ultimate Championship against Hurikenger and Kuroninja Gold in the 6-way elimination match at Ultimate Power, but for now, he was going to team up with him against Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Meteor for this match.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance and walked down to the ring. The music switched to Kuroninja Gold's entrance music, and the leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold, in his black and gold suit with golden yellow accents, made his way to the ring holding a golden yellow glowstick. This represented Kuroninja Gold's desire to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship and bring forth a _brand new morning_ to the Golden Age and The Gauntlet. Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA, made its way to the ring. Kuroninja was wearing a black suit with light blue accents, and he was planning on retaining the title against 5 other challengers, including his tag team partner, Shurikenger. Kuroninja and Shurikenger entered the ring, and Kuroninja held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Once he put the belt down, the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Meteor in the ring. Kamen Rider Meteor and Kuroninja engaged in a wristlock, which Kuroninja won. Kuroninja took down Kamen Rider Meteor with a clothesline and went for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja Gold, who ran at Kuroninja and took him down with a slingblade. Kuroninja Gold then waited for Kuroninja to get on his knees, but Kuroninja knew better than letting Kuroninja Gold finish him off with the _Gold Rush_ right away. Kuroninja rolled out of the ring. He then went over the ropes and hit Kuroninja Gold with a flying forearm. Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and started attacking Kuroninja with a series of knife-edge chops. Kuroninja then kicked Kuroninja Gold in the face and went over to his corner, where he tagged in Shurikenger. Shurikenger ran at Kuroninja Gold, but Kuroninja Gold tagged in Kamen Rider Meteor just in time. He then hit Shurikenger with the _Brand New Morning_ while letting Kamen Rider Meteor go for the pin.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, but Kamen Rider Meteor wasn't finished. He picked up Shurikenger and went for a discus clothesline, but Shurikenger ducked and trapped Kamen Rider Meteor in a headlock. Kamen Rider Meteor got out of the headlock, and then ran at Shurikenger, but then Shurikenger pushed Kamen Rider Meteor back with an enzuigiri. Shurikenger then ran at Kamen Rider Meteor and took him down with a hurricanrana. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out, but Shurikenger had already tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja went to the opposite side of where Kamen Rider Meteor was, and charged at him. Kuroninja took down Kamen Rider Meteor with the running knee strike to the face. He then picked up Kamen Rider Meteor and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**YOZORA win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger had defeated Kuroninja Gold. While Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor were headed to the back, however, Shurikenger faked an attack on Kuroninja and pointed to the Ultimate Championship. Although Kuroninja and Shurikenger were tag team partners now, at Ultimate Power, they were going to face each other, along with four other fighters, for the Ultimate Championship belt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyuoh The World fights against Kamen Rider Woz, The Go-on Wings face Emerald Club in a mixed tag team match, and AbareKiller fights against Oushi Black in a steel cage.

**1\. Ryusoul Green vs Kamen Rider Mach - Gauntlet X-Championship - Lumberjack Match**

In this match for the X-Championship, several fighters were standing at ringside. Their job was to make sure that the fight stayed inside the ring. The fighters that stood at ringside included Patren 2gou, StarNinger, KibaRanger, Kyoryu Black, NinjaBlack, Ryusoul Red, Kamen Rider Kurokage, and Kajiki Yellow.

First, being accompanied by Ryusoul Black, Ryusoul Green ran into the ring as Ryusoul Black joined Kyoryu Black at ringside. Ryusoul Greeen was ready to try and win the X-Championship again.

Next, The Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Mach, made his way to the ring. He was being accompanied by DekaBreak, who joined the others at ringside while Kamen Rider Mach entered the ring. Kamen Rider Mach held up the X-Championship belt up for all the fighters in the ring to see. Although the title was usually on the line all the time, right now, only Ryusoul Green and Kamen Rider Mach could fight for the title until the match was over.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Mach and Ryusoul Green charged at each other. Ryusoul Green then pushed Kamen Rider Mach back with a running shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Mach rolled out of the ring, but DekaBreak and Ryusoul Red pushed him back inside. Kamen Rider Mach then charged at Ryusoul Green and took him down with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope and began to prepare a frog splash on Ryusoul Green, but Ryusoul Green got up and took Kamen Rider Mach down with a superkick. Ryusoul Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Mach kicked out and started hitting Ryusoul Green with a series of strikes, but Ryusoul Green dodged most of them. Ryusoul Green went for some strikes of his own, which Kamen Rider Mach dodged as well. Kamen Rider Mach then kicked Ryusoul Green out of the ring, where he was helped up by Ryusoul Black and Kyoryu Black and thrown back into the ring. Kamen Rider Mach then dove at Ryusoul Green, pushing himself and Ryusoul Green out of the ring, into the ringside area. Kyoryu Black and Ryusoul Black started beating up Kamen Rider Mach, but then DekaBreak got Ryusoul Black's attention and took him down with a DDT. Kamen Rider Mach and Ryusoul Green went back in the ring, and Ryusoul Green took down Kamen Rider Mach with a snap swinging neckbreaker. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hoping to hit Kamen Rider Mach, but then Kamen Rider Mach caught Ryusoul Green as he landed and rolled him up for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

Kamen Rider Mach had retained the X-Championship against Ryusoul Green, but now, all the other fighters at ringside were now able to challenge for the X-Championship again. Everyone at ringside, except for DekaBreak, began running into the ring and surrounding Kamen Rider Mach. All of them ganged up on Kamen Rider Mach, and the referee began his count.

1...2...3!

**KibaRanger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

KibaRanger ran off with the X-Championship in his hands. Ryusoul Green went after him, with the rest following behind.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper vs DSR**

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were going to challenge Akuroninja and DSR for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Ultimate Power, but first, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and DSR were going to face each other in a singles match.

First, representing the Six Squad, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made his way to the ring. He wasn't accompanied by Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, however. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Enforcers, DSR made his entrance, holding one of the Tag Team Championship belts. He held the title up for everyone to see, including Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. DSR entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper ran at DSR, attacking him with a series of punches. However, DSR quickly pushed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper back and slapped him in the face. He then took Kamen Rider Punch Hopper down with a DDT and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out, but before he could get up, DSR grabbed his right leg and attempted to trap Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in a leglock. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked DSR back and got up. He then started trapping DSR in a corner and began punching him in the face. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then stepped back, and took out DSR with a running uppercut. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went for the cover.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, however, threw DSR down. DSR then swepped the legs of Kamen Rider Punch Hopper to knock him down. He went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out right away. He then picked DSR up and took him down with a powerbomb. Kamen rider Punch Hopper then began to charge up his finishing move. As this was happening, Akuroninja started walking down to the ring with the other Tag Team Championship belt around his waist. DSR got up, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper took him down with the Knockout Punch. Before he could pin DSR, Akuroninja got Kamen Rider Punch Hopper's attention by holding up his Tag Team Championship belt in his face. While Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was distracted, DSR grabbed him from behind and put him in the Cobra Clutch. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper submitted.

**DSR wins by submission.**

DSR and Akuroninja continued the beatdown of Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, giving him an idea of what was going to happen to him and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper at Ultimate Power. DSR and Akuroninja walked to the back with the titles in their hands.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Thouser**

First, for this match, Kamen Rider OOO made his way to the ring. Kamen Rider OOO started making his way to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Thouser. This was going to be a big opportunity for Kamen Rider OOO, because Kamen Rider Thouser was one of the 2 challengers for the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider OOO entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kamen Rider Thouser made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Rogue. Kamen Rider Thouser entered the ring, while Kamen Rider Rogue stayed at ringside. The match was now ready to start.

Immediately, Kamen Rider Thouser charged at Kamen Rider OOO before he even had a chance to fight. Kamen Rider Thouser then took out Kamen Rider OOO with a chokeslam and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out and started fighting back against Kamen Rider Thouser with some knife-edge chops. However, Kamen Rider Thouser responded with a headbutt that stunned Kamen Rider OOO. Kamen Rider Thouser then finished Kamen Rider OOO off with a running chokeslam. Kamen Rider Thouser went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Thouser wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Thouser had defeated Kamen Rider OOO, and he got a microphone, which was handed to him by Kamen Rider Rogue. Kamen Rider Thouser said that he hoped that Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Jin were watching, because that was what was going to happen to them at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Thouser continued by saying that he was going to win the Rider-Division Championship, and bring the Kamen Rider Division of The Gauntlet to 1000%. Kamen Rider Thouser then put the microphone down, stomped on Kamen Rider OOO, and walked to the back with Kamen Rider Rogue behind him.

* * *

Suddenly, the room went dark. The display screen on stage showed Kamen Rider Ouja losing the Rider-Division Championship to Kamen Rider Zero-One at Ultimate Gauntletmania II. It then became more cryptic, as the sound of a clock ticking started to be heard in the background. The next thing that showed was Kamen Rider Ouja looking in the mirror, followed by a red eye. The video then showed a yellow eye with the pattern of a clock, before cutting to the image of a clock tower, followed by a timer counting down from five. Once the timer reached zero, the sound of a clock ticking stopped, and it showed a video of an oni breathing purple flames from its mouth for a few seconds, while the sound of taiko drums played intensely in the background. The video then cut to black, and a gunshot could be heard. After that, the words "COMING SOON" appeared on the screen.

* * *

**4\. Zyuoh The World vs Kamen Rider Woz**

At Ultimate Power, Zyuoh The World was going to challenge Oma Zi-O to a fight, because Oma Zi-O had the Briefcase, which he could use to cash in on the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion for a shot at the title. First, Zyuoh The World was going to have to get past Kamen Rider Woz.

First, Zyuoh The World, representing the Underworld, made his entrance to the ring. Zyuoh The World was ready to take on Oma Zi-O at Ultimate Power, because he wanted to show that he was still capable of challenging for the Ultimate Championship. Zyuoh The World entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kamen Rider Woz made his entrance. He was ready to take on Zyuoh The World in this match, right before Zyuoh The World was going to take on Oma Zi-O at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Woz read a page from his book before entering the ring. Once he entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Zyuoh The World charging at Kamen Rider Woz and taking him down with a clothesline. He then went for the cover on Kamen Rider Woz early, but Kamen Rider Woz kicked out and started pushing Zyuoh The World into a corner. Kamen Rider Woz then took out Zyuoh The World with a dropkick before going for another cover.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, but Kamen Rider Woz wasn't finished. Zyuoh The World got up, but Kamen Rider Woz hit him with a knee strike to the face. Zyuoh The World responded with a double-armed chokeslam to Kamen Rider Woz. He was about to go for his finisher, but Kamen Rider Woz rolled out of the ring before that could happen. Zyuoh The World then left the ring to chase after Kamen Rider Woz, but Kamen Rider Woz was waiting for him. Kamen Rider Woz took down Zyuoh The World with a Spear and pushed him back in the ring. He then picked him up and set him up for the Future Shock DDT, but Zyuoh The World took Kamen Rider Woz down with a vertical suplex instead. He then picked Kamen Rider Woz up and finished him off with the _World's End_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had defeated Kamen Rider Woz. He left the ring and walked to the back, having sent his message to Oma Zi-O.

* * *

Meanwhile, KibaRanger was running from everyone, when DragonRanger, another Six Squad member, appeared to help KibaRanger. When the two of them were hiding from the crowd, DragonRanger waited for the coast to be clear. When everyone ran past them, KibaRanger walked out of his hiding place, only for a referee to show up. DragonRanger then rolled up KibaRanger from behind.

1...2...3!

**DragonRanger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

DragonRanger got the X-Championship and started running from KibaRanger, only to bump into Kamen Rider Mach and DekaBreak. Kamen Rider Mach quickly took out DragonRanger with a jumping knee strike and went for the pin on DragonRanger.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Mach becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Mach grabbed the X-Championship and made a run for it with DekaBreak.

* * *

**5\. Emerald Club vs Go-on Wings**

Go-on Silver was going to challenge Kiramai Green for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Ultimate Power, but first, the two of them were going to face each other in a mixed tag team match with their tag team partners.

First, representing Emerald Club, Shinken Green and Kiramai Green made their entrance. The two of them started walking to the ring, ready to take on the Go-on Wings. Kiramai Green held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt up for everyone to see. As soon as Shinken Green and Kiramai Green entered the ring, they waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Six Squad, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver made their entrance. The two of them were specialists when it came to mixed tag team wrestling, and they had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship many times before. However, now, Go-on Silver was focused on the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Go-on Gold and Shinken Green in the ring. Shinken Green had the upper hand early, taking out Go-on Gold with a clothesline. However, Go-on Gold rolled back to his corner and tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver charged at Shinken Green and took him down with a headscissors takedown. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Green, who jumped into the ring and took out Go-on Silver with a slingblade. Kiramai Green then stepped back and waited for Go-on Silver to get up. Once Go-on Silver got up, Kiramai Green charged at her. Go-on Silver then threw Kiramai Green down, and went for a standing moonsault. However, Kiramai Green rolled out of the way and tagged in Shinken Green. Shinken Green then picked Go-on Silver up and went for a clothesline, but then Go-on Silver dodged and ran to her corner. She tagged in Go-on Gold, who ran toward Shinken Green and dodged a punch from him. He took Shinken Green down with a spinning kick, and then climbed to the top rope. Go-on Gold jumped off the top rope and finished Shinken Green off with a shooting star press. He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Go-on Wings win by pinfall.**

The Go-on Wings had defeated the Emerald Club in this mixed tag team match, as they were more experienced in mixed tag team action.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shishi Red was watching the mixed tag team match, and he was studying the different moves that the Go-on Wings were doing. Washi Pink then showed up and offered to be Shishi Red's mixed tag team partner against the Patorangers.

Also backstage, Ryusoul Gold approached Kiramai Red and challenged him to a match to see if he was worthy of challenging the Underworld for the Trios Championship or if he was just lucky in his in-ring debut. Kiramai Red accepted the challenge.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Oushi Black vs AbareKiller - Steel Cage Match**

Back in the ring, a steel cage was descended upon the ring for the main event. This was AbareKiller's punishment for attacking a fan in the audience two weeks ago. If he lost this match to Oushi Black, then Oushi Black would replace him in the 6-way elimination match for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Power.

First, representing the Kyurangers, Oushi Black made his entrance and began walking down to the ring. Oushi Black was ready to take on AbareKiller, because this was an opportunity for him to earn a shot at the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Oushi Black entered the cage and waited for AbareKiller to arrive.

Next, representing the Enforcers, AbareKiller made his entrance. He had been attacked by Gokai Silver after betraying him to Akuroninja, and ever since then, Gokai Silver hasn't stopped reminding him about that moment. That was the reason why this match against Oushi Black was going to take place inside a steel cage. AbareKiller joined Oushi Black in the cage. Once the referee closed the doors, the match was ready to start.

At the start of the match, AbareKiller and Oushi Black charged at each other. Oushi Black picked AbareKiller up and started wearing him down with a series of suplexes, but AbareKiller used the cage to his advantage. AbareKiller started punching Oushi Black in the head and rammed him into one of the walls of the cage. He then trapped Oushi Black into a sleeper hold. Oushi Black, however, was also aware of the cage, and he picked AbareKiller up and slammed him into the cage walls. Oushi Black then went for the pin on AbareKiller.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and took down Oushi Black with a clothesline. He then started climbing the walls of the cage. He knew that Oushi Black was too strong, but if he escaped the cage, he would still be able to win. Oushi Black saw AbareKiller trying to escape and began pulling on his leg. AbareKiller fell off the wall onto the mat. Oushi Black picked him up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and started attacking Oushi Black's leg. He then trapped Oushi Black in the heel hook. Oushi Black was trying not to submit, so he grabbed hold of the cage wall. He began climbing up, which allowed him to kick AbareKiller back. AbareKiller climbed up the ring to stop Oushi Black from escaping the cage, and he took himself and Oushi Black down with a headscissors takedown.

AbareKiller then climbed out of the cage. Once he made it to the top, Oushi Black recovered and joined AbareKiller on the top. The two of them began exchanging punches, but AbareKiller had the final blow. He took out Oushi Black with a spinning heel kick, and Oushi Black fell back into the steel cage, while AbareKiller fell on the outside of the cage.

**AbareKiller wins by escaping the cage.**

AbareKiller got up and started walking to the back. He had won the cage match, which meant that he was still in the 6-way for the Ultimate Championship. As AbareKiller left, Kuroninja was being interviewed with the Ultimate Championship around his shoulders. He congratulated AbareKiller for winning the cage match, but then warned him that there would be no escape at Ultimate Power, as everyone would be fighting each other, and he knew that Gokai Silver would enjoy eliminating AbareKiller.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houou Soldier faces off against DragonRanger, Gokai Silver & Kamen Rider Kick Hopper take on AbareKiller & Akuroninja, and Kamen Rider Horobi takes on Kamen Rider Zero-One.

**1\. Shishi Red & Washi Pink vs Bouken Black & Bouken Yellow**

At Ultimate Power, Shishi Red & Washi Pink were going to team up against Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou in a mixed tag team match for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. However, Shishi Red had no experience being in a mixed tag team match, so this was a practice round for him. 

First, Shishi Red and Washi Pink, both representing the Kyurangers, made their way to the ring. The two of them were ready to take on Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow in this match. Shishi Red and Washi Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow made their way to the ring. The two of them were brought to The Gauntlet to make the mixed tag team division better, but so far, they hadn't won a lot of matches. Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow were hoping to change that against a team with no mixed tag team experience. Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Bouken Black and Shishi Red in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock in the center of the ring, but Shishi Red won. He then kicked Bouken Black back. Bouken Black bounced off of the ropes and took down Shishi Red with a running kick to Shishi Red's knee. Bouken Black then went for the cover.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out and tagged in Washi Pink, who ran into the ring. Bouken Black quickly tagged in Bouken Yellow, who went over to Washi Pink and took her down with a suplex. Bouken Yellow went for a cover, but Washi Pink kicked out right away and began attacking Bouken Yellow with a series of knife-edge chops. Bouken Yellow then lifted Washi Pink up, but then Washi Pink used this opportunity to take down Bouken Yellow with a Canadian Destroyer. Washi Pink climbed to the top rope and dove off, finishing Bouken Yellow off with a 450 Splash. Washi Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Washi Pink & Shishi Red win by pinfall.**

The Kyurangers had defeated the Boukengers in this match. Shishi Red and Washi Pink celebrated, and at Ultimate Power, they were going to fight against the Patorangers for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Red vs Ryusoul Gold**

The Kiramagers and the Underworld had become rivals ever since the debut of Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow, where they won a match against Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. Now, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold were the Trios Champions. When Kiramai Red made his debut, the Kiramagers earned a title shot at the Trios Championship. To prove that it wasn't because of luck that they earned this opportunity, Kiramai Red was going to go one on one against one third of the Trios Champions, Ryusoul Gold.

FIrst, Kiramai Red made his entrance, being accompanied by Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow. The three of them began walking down to the ring. Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow stayed at ringside, while Kiramai Red entered the ring. Kiramai Red started waiting for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Ryusoul Gold made his entrance, while also being accompanied by Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. All three of them held up the Gauntlet Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring, while Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom stayed at ringside. The match was ready to start.

The match started, and Ryusoul Gold charged at Kiramai Red. Kiramai Red ducked and took out Ryusoul Gold with an enzuigiri. He then went for a cover, but Ryusoul Gold kicked out right away. Ryusoul Gold then charged at Kiramai Red and took him down with a superkick. Ryusoul Gold went for the cover on Kiramai Red.

1...2...

Kiramai Red kicked out and clotheslined Ryusoul Gold out of the ring. He then dove out of the ring, landing on all 3 of the Trios Champions. Kiramai Red and Ryusoul Gold went back in the ring, while Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Yellow got into a brawl at ringside with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. While the fight was happening outside, Kiramai Red finished Ryusoul Gold off with a jumping cutter and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Red celebrated his victory with his team, and the three of them headed for the back.

* * *

**3\. Houou Soldier vs DragonRanger**

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance and started walking to the ring. He was ready to face off against DragonRanger in this singles match. Recently, Houou Soldier was trying to get back to the Ultimate Championship level, because he had lost the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, and he also lost a match against Kamen Rider Thouser. Houou Soldier entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, DragonRanger made his entrance and started walking to the ring. DragonRanger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Houou Soldier and DragonRanger charged at each other. DragonRanger then took down Houou Soldier with a suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and took down DragonRanger with a DDT. He then climbed to the top rope and finished DragonRanger off with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier had defeated DragonRanger, but then he heard slow clapping coming from the stage. He looked at the stage and saw Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, on the display screen. Deathryuger congratulated Houou Soldier for defeating DragonRanger, but he still wasn't convinced that Houou Soldier wasn't the legendary fighter he used to be. Deathryuger then invited Houou Soldier to prove him wrong at Ultimate Power. Houou Soldier then told Deathryuger to brace himself, because a legend was about to unfold.

Houou Soldier walked to the back.

* * *

**4\. Gokai Silver & Kamen Rider Kick Hopper vs AbareKiller & Akuroninja**

At Ultimate Power, the Hell Bros were going to face Akuroninja & DSR for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, and Gokai Silver and AbareKiller were two of the six fighters who were going to compete against each other in the main event, a 6-way elimination match for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Gokai Silver also wanted revenge on AbareKiller because of how AbareKiller betrayed him at Future Fist and joined the Enforcers.

First, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, representing the Six Squad, made his entrance. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper entered the ring and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Next, the leader of the Six Squad, Gokai Silver, made his entrance and joined Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. This was his chance to fight AbareKiller before getting his hands on him at Ultimate Power.

Finally, Akuroninja and AbareKiller made their entrance together, with Akuroninja in front and AbareKiller in the back. Akuroninja also had his half of the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship around his waist. He did not hold the belt up for anyone to see. Akuroninja and his follower entered the ring, but as soon as they did, Gokai Silver went running for AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went running for Akuroninja. The four of them started brawling in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then threw Akuroninja out and dove out of the ring onto Akuroninja. The last two in the ring were Gokai Silver and AbareKiller, so the match started with them.

AbareKiller had already gotten Gokai Silver in the heel hook, but Gokai Silver knew AbareKiller very well. He crawled to the bottom rope right away and held on to it so that AbareKiller would be forced to let go. AbareKiller let go, and then Gokai Silver started punching AbareKiller repeatedly in the head. AbareKiller then pushed Gokai Silver back and then took him down with a discus clothesline. AbareKiller went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who ran at AbareKiller and knocked him back to his corner with a dropkick. Kamen Rider kick Hopper then challenged Akuroninja to come into the ring and fight him. Akuroninja tagged himself in and faked a punch at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, only to hit him in the jaw and push him down. Akuroninja then picked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper up and prepared to finish him off with a package piledriver. However, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper rolled Akuroninja up instead and went for a pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and charged at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper ducked and tagged Gokai Silver back in. Gokai Silver ran into the ring and took out Akuroninja with a superman punch. He then went to the corner and began charging up energy for his finisher. Akuroninja got up and Gokai Silver ran at him, ready to finish him off with the Spear. Suddenly, AbareKiller entered the ring and hit Gokai Silver with a low blow.

**Gokai Silver & Kamen Rider Kick Hopper win by disqualification.**

Akuroninja and AbareKiller continued their beatdown on Gokai Silver and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but then Kamen Rider Punch Hopper ran out to confront Akuroninja and AbareKiller. He then helped up Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Gokai Silver, and the three of them stared at Akuroninja and AbareKiller. The two of them backed off from the Six Squad.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Horobi vs Kamen Rider Zero-One**

Kamen Rider Zero-One was going to face Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Thouser for the Rider-Division Championship, but first, in this match, he was going to fight against Kamen Rider Horobi, who, so far, had never been defeated in The Gauntlet.

First, representing metsuboujinrai net, Kamen Rider Horobi made his entrance and began walking down to the ring. He was accompanied by Kamen Rider Jin, the Rider-Division Champion. Kamen Rider Jin held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Horobi entered the ring and waited for his opponent, while Kamen Rider Jin sat at ringside.

Next, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance and started walking down to the ring. He was ready for this match, because he wanted to build his momentum for the 3-way championship match at Ultimate Power. Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Horobi charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One and almost hit him with a kick to the face, but Kamen Rider Zero-One moved out of the way. He then took down Kamen Rider Horobi with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Horobi kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One with a series of strikes to his chest. He then finished it off with a vertical suplex piledriver. Kamen Rider Horobi went for a cover on Kamen Rider Zero-One.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and tried to push Kamen Rider Horobi back, but Kamen Rider Horobi pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One into the ropes. Kamen Rider Zero-One saw it coming and bounced off the middle rope, taking Kamen Rider Horobi down with a somersault DDT. Kamen Rider Zero-One then picked Kamen Rider Horobi up and attempted the _Zero Hour_ on him, but Kamen Rider Horobi knew what he was planning and took him down with a headscissors takedown. Kamen Rider Horobi then went to a corner and started charging up his finisher. Kamen Rider Zero-One got up, and Kamen Rider Horobi charged at him with a running kick, but Kamen Rider Zero-One dodged the attack. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, taking down Kamen Rider Horobi with a diving kick. Kamen Rider Zero-One then finished off Kamen Rider Horobi with the _Zero Hour_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Zero-One went out of the ring to confront Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin then went into the ring and helped Kamen Rider Horobi up. He then held the title in front of Kamen Rider Zero-One.


	20. Ultimate Power '20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AbareBlack faces Anti-Kuroninja for the All-Star Championship, Akuroninja and DSR defend the tag team championship against Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, Kamen Rider Jin defends the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Thouser, and Kuroninja defends the Ultimate Championship in a 6-way elimination match.

Ultimate Power was ready to start. The audience in the crowd was excited to be in the stadium, and opening the event was Ryu Commander, who was on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ryu Commander said, "Welcome to Ultimate Power! My name is Ryu Commander, and I am the general manager of The Gauntlet. We've got a lot of exciting matches for you today, but before we begin..."

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Woz appeared onstage and interrupted Ryu Commander.

"I don't think the audience came here for a boring speech," Kamen Rider Woz said. "They came here to see the one who has The Briefcase, which can be cashed in for a shot at the Ultimate Championship. Rejoice! For you are about to be standing in the presence of the next Ultimate Champion...Oma Zi-O!"

* * *

**1\. Oma Zi-O vs Zyuoh The World**

Oma Zi-O made his entrance, and Kamen Rider Woz joined him as he walked to the ring. Oma Zi-O had the Briefcase with him, and he held it up for everyone to see. The Briefcase that Oma Zi-O had contained a contract inside for an Ultimate Championship match, and Oma Zi-O could cash it in at any time. For now, though, Oma Zi-O was going to face Zyuoh The World, who had won the Ultimate Championship before and wanted to show Oma Zi-O what he was capable of. Oma Zi-O entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, Zyuoh The World made his entrance. Zyuoh The World knew that Oma Zi-O would become the Ultimate Champion soon after cashing in the Briefcase, so he wanted to face Oma Zi-O, in hopes that Oma Zi-O would think of him as a potential challenger for the title. Zyuoh The World had won the Ultimate Championship before, and he was planning on winning the title again. He entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Zyuoh The World ran at Oma Zi-O and faked an attack. Oma Zi-O went for a clothesline, but Zyuoh The World dodged the attack and took out Oma Zi-O with a fireman's carry slam. Zyuoh The World then went for a cover, but Oma Zi-O kicked out right away. He then grabbed Zyuoh The World and took him down with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O was about to finish it early by hitting the _Final Countdown_ on Zyuoh The World, but Zyuoh The World was ready for it. When Oma Zi-O picked him up, Zyuoh The World knocked Oma Zi-O back with an uppercut. He then charged at Oma Zi-O and took him down with a headbutt. Zyuoh The World went for a cover.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and attacked Zyuoh The World with a series of knife-edge chops. Zyuoh The World blocked one of them and set Oma Zi-O up for a double-armed chokeslam. Oma Zi-O then used his hands to try and pull Zyuoh The World's arms away from his throat so he couldn't perform the chokeslam. Zyuoh The World then took Oma Zi-O down with a jumping kick to the face, and Oma Zi-O fell backward out of the ring. Zyuoh The World stayed in the ring, and the referee began to count.

1...2...3...4...

Oma Zi-O got up and went back in the ring, but Zyuoh The World was waiting for him. Zyuoh The World stunned Oma Zi-O with a superkick, and then lifted him up for his finisher. However, Oma Zi-O escaped before Zyuoh The World could perform the _World's End_ on him, and took down Zyuoh The World with a chokeslam instead. Oma Zi-O then picked Zyuoh The World up and finished him off with the _Final Countdown._ Oma Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated Zyuoh The World. To celebrate his victory, he picked up the Briefcase from the ground and held it up to remind everyone that he was going to cash it in soon. Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz walked to the back with the Briefcase.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Mach, the Gauntlet X-Champion, was being interviewed about his plans for the title. Kamen Rider Mach said that he had outran Ryusoul Green and the rest of his competition, and now was the time to cash it in for an All-Star Championship match. However, the All-Star Champion wasn't here yet, so Kamen Rider Mach was going to wait.

* * *

**2\. Lupin Red & Lupin Blue vs the BN Team vs Gokai Red & Gokai Blue**

This 3-way match was scheduled for Ultimate Power, due to an argument between the three teams over who the best treasure hunter was. Gokai Red believed that neither the BN Team nor the Lupinrangers were on their level, because he had found the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Now, this fight was going to try and resolve their differences.

First, Lupin Red & Lupin Blue made their entrance together. Lupin Red and Lupin Blue entered the ring and waited for the other two teams to arrive.

Next, Gokai Red and Gokai Blue made their entrance. The two of them started walking down to the ring, and they were ready to face Lupin Red and Lupin Blue. Gokai Red and Gokai Blue entered the ring, and there was only one team left.

Finally, representing the Kyurangers, Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, collectively known as the BN Team, made their way down to the ring. The two of them had gotten involved in this match because Akuroninja and DSR were refusing to defend the Tag Team Championship against any of the Kyurangers. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Lupin Blue, Gokai Blue, and Hebitsukai Silver in the ring. Both Lupin Blue and Hebitsukai Silver targeted Gokai Blue because Gokai Blue was the most experienced. However, Gokai Blue was the most experienced. He launched Hebitsukai Silver out of the ring and dodged an attack from Lupin Blue. He then trapped Lupin Blue in a headlock and tried to get him to submit. Lupin Blue then threw Gokai Blue down and followed it up with an elbow drop. Lupin Blue went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and tagged in Gokai Red, who charged at Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue, however, was prepared for this, and he took down Gokai Red with a DDT. Lupin Blue then tagged in Lupin Red, who charged at Gokai Red. Hebitsukai Silver then got up as the two red rangers were having a staredown, and tagged in Tenbin Gold. The BN Team then attacked both Lupin Red and Gokai Red before Hebitsukai Silver was forced to go back to his corner. Tenbin Gold started attacked Lupin Red in the corner. He then started attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops. Gokai Red then charged at Tenbin Gold, but Tenbin Gold took him down with a superkick. Lupin Red used this as an opportunity to escape. He climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Tenbin Gold. Lupin Red then went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red broke up the pinfall attempt and tried to pin Tenbin Gold, but Tenbin Gold got up and took down Gokai Red with a suplex. He then tagged in Hebitsukai Silver, who ran at Lupin Red and took him down with a clothesline. Hebitsukai Silver grabbed Lupin Red's arm and trapped him in an armbar. As this was going on, Gokai Red tagged in Gokai Blue, who went for Hebitsukai Silver and trapped him in the _Captain's Hook._ This allowed Lupin Red to escape. Lupin Red then went on the top rope and did a somersault onto Gokai Blue and Hebitsukai Silver. He then pinned both of them at the same time.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and tagged in Gokai Red. Gokai Red ran at Hebitsukai Silver and took him down with a clothesline. Lupin Red tagged in Lupin Blue, who ran at Gokai Red, but Gokai Red suplexed Lupin Blue and went for a cover.

1...

Lupin Blue kicked out, but Gokai Red threw him out of the ring. Hebitsukai Silver then went back in the ring and attacked Gokai Red from behind, but Gokai Red finished him off with a duscus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Red & Gokai Blue win by pinfall.**

The Gokaigers had defeated the other two teams, showing that they were the best treasure hunters among the three teams. Gokai Red and Gokai Blue headed off to the back.

* * *

**3\. AbareBlack vs Anti-Kuroninja - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This match was for the All-Star Championship, which was held by Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja had won the All-Star Championship by cashing it in on Deathryuger. AbareBlack believed that Anti-Kuroninja was unfit to be the champion, so he planned to take the All-Star Championship from him.

First, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack made his entrance, being accompanied by Ryusoul Black. The two of them made their way to the ring. AbareBlack then entered the ring while Ryusoul Black stayed at ringside. AbareBlack began waiting for his opponent.

Next, the leader of Emerald Club, Anti-Kuroninja, made his way to the ring. He was being accompanied by Shinken Green. Anti-Kuroninja was the All-Star Champion, and he held up the All-Star Championship belt for everyone to see. Anti-Kuroninja entered the ring, while Shinken Green stayed at ringside. The match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Anti-Kuroninja and AbareBlack engaged in a wristlock. Anti-Kuroninja tried to escape, but AbareBlack wouldn't let him. AbareBlack then took down Anti-Kuroninja with a suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and backed off from AbareBlack. He then started talking to Shinken Green. AbareBlack got annoyed with Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, so he went over to Anti-Kuroninja to remind him that he was fighting him. Anti-Kuroninja elbowed AbareBlack in the face by surprise, knocking him down. Anti-Kuroninja went for a cover on AbareBlack.

1...2...

AbareBlack kicked out and charged at Anti-Kuroninja, but Anti-Kuroninja moved out of the way. AbareBlack then dove out of the ring instead and landed on Shinken Green. Shinken Green was about to fight back, but Ryusoul Black charged at Shinken Green and took him down before he could cause a disqualification. AbareBlack then got back in the ring, but Anti-Kuroninja was waiting for him. Anti-Kuroninja took down AbareBlack with a DDT and locked in the _Sharpshooter._ AbareBlack quickly grabbed the bottom rope right away before he could submit.

Anti-Kuroninja then tried to take down AbareBlack, but AbareBlack responded by taking down Anti-Kuroninja with a powerbomb. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Mach, the X-Champion, ran down to cash in the X-Championship, but Shinken Green and Ryusoul Black both saw him and ran after him, because the X-Championship was always on the line. Since Ryusoul Black and Shinken Green were running after Kamen Rider Mach, there was now no one at ringside.

AbareBlack was still in the ring, waiting for Anti-Kuroninja to get up. Anti-Kuroninja got up, and AbareBlack finished him off with a vertical suplex brainbuster. AbareBlack then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**AbareBlack wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

AbareBlack had won the All-Star Championship and defeated Anti-Kuroninja. He went off to the back before Kamen Rider Mach could return and cash in the X-Championship on him.

* * *

**4\. Shishi Red & Washi Pink vs Patren 1gou & Patren 3gou - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, currently being held by the Patorangers.

First, the challengers, representing the Kyurangers, made their entrance. The team of Shishi Red and Washi Pink started walking down to the ring. Shishi Red and Washi Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. The two of them held up the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they entered the ring.

The match started with Patren 1gou and Shishi Red in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, but Patren 1gou stumbled, which allowed Shishi Red to get the upper hand and push Patren 1gou into the ropes. Patren 1gou bounced back and tackled Shishi Red, but Shishi Red stepped back and bounced off the ropes. He then took down Patren 1gou with a clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

Patren 1gou kicked out and tagged in Patren 3gou, who charged at Shishi Red. Shishi Red quickly went to his corner and tagged in Washi Pink, who charged at Patren 3gou and took her down with a dropkick. Washi Pink then climbed to the top rope and prepared the 450 Splash. She jumped off the top rope, but Patren 3gou rolled out of the way and tagged in Patren 1gou. Washi Pink ran over to the Kyuranger corner and tagged Shishi Red in. Shishi Red charged at Patren 1gou and took him down with a DDT. Washi Pink then climbed to the top rope and finished Patren 1gou off with a 450 Splash. Shishi Red went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shishi Red & Washi Pink win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Surprisingly, Shishi Red and Washi Pink were able to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship from Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou. The two of them got the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and headed to the back.

* * *

**5\. Houou Soldier vs Deathryuger**

In this match, Houou Soldier was going to go one on one with Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld. Houou Soldier had been trying to get his momentum back after losing the Ultimate Championship, and also losing to Kamen Rider Thouser. Now, he had a chance to do it in this match against Deathryuger.

First, representing the Kyurangers, Houou Soldier made his entrance. He was ready to take on Deathryuger in this match. Houou Soldier entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, the leader of the Underworld, Deathryuger, made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take on Houou Soldier. Deathryuger had been promised that he would be facing the legendary warrior who won the Ultimate Championship, and not the one who lost it at Ultimate Gauntletmania II. Deathryuger entered the ring opposite Houou Soldier, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and immediately Houou Soldier and Deathryuger headed for each other, meeting at the center of the ring. Both of them started attacking each other, but Deathryuger had the upper hand. He pushed Houou Soldier down and followed it up with an elbow drop. Deathryuger then went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and tried to fight back against Deathryuger, but Deathryuger was overpowering him. Deathryuger pushed Houou Soldier into a corner and began attacking with a series of knife-edge chops on Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier then grabbed one and pushed Deathryuger away with a powerbomb. Houou Soldier was about to go for a cover, but Deathryuger kicked Houou Soldier back and stunned him with a kick to the face. He then ran toward the ropes, which were near Houou Soldier, intent on finishing him off with the somersault DDT. Instead, however, Houou Soldier took down Deathryuger with a powerslam and went for a cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and challenged Houou Soldier to keep fighting him. Houou Soldier charged at Deathryuger and took him out with a knee strike. He then picked Deathryuger up and took him down with a suplex before going for the cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out again, but Houou Soldier was just getting started. He picked Deathryuger up and took him down with a DDT. Houou Soldier then climbed to the top rope and prepared for the Phoenix Splash onto Deathryuger. Deathryuger, however, was also prepared for the Phoenix Splash. When Houou Soldier jumped off, Deathryuger caught him in midair and performed an airplane spin on him, followed by a powerslam. Deathryuger went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and began attacking Deathryuger with some punches to the head. He pushed Deathryuger into a corner and charged at him. Deathryuger moved out of the way and trapped Houou Soldier in between the ropes. He then started attacking Houou Soldier with some knife-edge chops, but Houou Soldier rolled out of the ring. He then went back into the ring and took out Deathryuger with a flying forearm. Houou Soldier climbed to the top rope and dove off, finishing Deathryuger off with a Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier had not only defeated Deathryuger, but he had also proved that he was still the legendary fighter people had known him as. Houou Soldier congratulated Deathryuger for putting him to the limit and walked to the back.

* * *

When Houou Soldier entered the backstage area, he saw Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou knocked out against a wall. On the wall were two markings: a crude, spray painted drawing of a clock, and some letters spray painted on the wall which spelled out **"hNo"**. Houou Soldier had no idea what this meant, but he continued on his way.

* * *

**6\. Kamen Rider Thouser vs Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Jin - Rider-Division Championship**

This match was a 3-way for the Rider-Division Championship. It was originally Kamen Rider Jin versus Kamen Rider Thouser, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One returned to try and win back the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Thouser made his entrance to the ring. He had defeated his opponents using their own finishers ever since his debut, and he even had a victory over Houou Soldier, but that wasn't enough for Kamen Rider Thouser. He felt like he needed to win the Rider-Division Championship to show that he was at 1000%. Kamen Rider Thouser entered the ring and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance and started walking to the ring. He had won the Rider-Division Championship before, but now was his chance to win the title back from Kamen Rider Jin. He also had to deal with Kamen Rider Thouser in this match. Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring.

Finally, Kamen Rider Jin, the Rider-Division Champion, made his entrance. He held up the title for everyone to see and then dashed into the ring. Both Kamen Rider Thouser and Kamen Rider Zero-One were ready to take the title from him.

The match began, and both Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Jin knew they had to deal with Kamen Rider Thouser first, so they threw him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Zero-One then turned on each other so they could fight for the title. Kamen Rider Jin charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One saw him coming and jumped over him. He then took down Kamen Rider Jin with a spinning kick and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One rapidly with some knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Thouser went back inside the ring and picked up Kamen Rider Zero-One. He then dropped him down and set his attention over to Kamen Rider Jin, where he tried to take him out with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Jin rolled out of the way and took down Kamen Rider Thouser with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Jin then finisher Kamen Rider Thouser off with the _Falcon Arrow,_ but Kamen Rider Zero-One stopped him before he could finish the match and retain the title. Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked Kamen Rider Thouser back and took out Kamen Rider Jin at the same time with a DDT. Kamen Rider Zero-One went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and took out Kamen Rider Zero-One with a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Thouser then picked up Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with the _Falcon Arrow._ He went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One recovered and broke up the pin before Kamen Rider Thouser could win. Kamen Rider Thouser went for Kamen Rider Zero-One and used Kamen Rider Zero-One's finisher, the _Zero Hour,_ on Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Thouser went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out, not wanting to lose to his own finisher. He pushed Kamen Rider Thouser back and dropkicked him over the ropes. Kamen Rider Jin then rolled up Kamen Rider Zero-One from behind, but Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out right away. Kamen Rider Zero-One then hit the _Zero Hour_ on Kamen Rider Jin and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One had won the Rider-Division Championship. He held the title up and went to the back to celebrate. Kamen Rider Thouser was upset, so he got up and took Kamen Rider Jin down with the _Zero Hour_. Kamen Rider Thouser then walked to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Go-on Silver was preparing for her match, but then Go-on Gold told her that he couldn't be in her corner for Kiramai Green's match, because he had other business to take care of later.

* * *

**7\. Go-on Silver vs Kiramai Green - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Kiramai Green had won the title after joining the Emerald Club and defeating Lupin Yellow to win the title. Now, she was going to defend the title against Go-on Silver.

First, Go-on Silver made her entrance, but by herself. She was focused on winning the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which surprised everyone when the Go-on Wings made their return, since most people believed that the Go-on Wings were going to challenge for the Mixed Tag Team Championship as usual. Go-on Silver entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Emerald Club, Kiramai Green made her entrance and started to run down to the ring. She held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see as she entered the ring. Now, the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Kiramai Green ran at Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver rolled out of the way in time. She then did a somersault off the ropes and landed on Kiramai Green. Go-on Silver went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and picked Go-on Silver up. She then attacked Go-on Silver with some knife-edge chops, until Go-on Silver grabbed one of Kiramai Green's arms and pushed Kiramai Green back. She then took down Kiramai Green with a running clothesline. Go-on Silver climbed to the top rope and prepared to hit a shooting star press, but Kiramai Green quickly rolled out of the way. She then took down Go-on Silver with a leg drop and went for the pin.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out, but Kiramai Green wasn't finished. She charged at Go-on Silver and attempted to finish her off with a running knee. Go-on Silver moved out of the way and took down Kiramai Green with a bicycle kick, followed by a standing moonsault. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and took out Go-on Silver with a spinning heel kick. She went to the opposite side and waited for Go-on Silver to get up. Once Go-on Silver got up, Kiramai Green ran at her and took her down with a running knee. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Green wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Kiramai Green had defeated Go-on Silver and retained the Gauntlet Women's Championship. She got the title belt and headed to the back.

* * *

**8\. The Hell Brothers vs Akuroninja & DSR - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

In this match, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were going to face Akuroninja & DSR, the current Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. Akuroninja and DSR had held the titles for a very long time, but two members of the Six Squad were here to try and get the titles from them.

First, the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, representing the Six Squad, made their entrance. Both of them needed to win the tag team championship, because the Enforcers were known for using underhanded tactics in almost all of their matches. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper waited in the ring for their opponents.

Next, the leader of the Enforcers, Akuroninja, and his right-hand man, DSR, made their entrance together. Both of them had the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts around their waists, and they refused to allow anyone from the Kyurangers to challenge them. However, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were not Kyurangers, so they were the next challengers. Akuroninja and DSR entered the ring and knocked both Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper out by hitting them on the head with the tag team championship belts. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper rolled out of the ring, so DSR trapped Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in a headlock to start the match.

However, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was expecting the Enforcers to attack them before the match began, so he wasn't surprised. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper fought off DSR, forcing him to let go of the headlock. He then kicked DSR in the chest, stunning him, and took him down with a leg drop. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and tagged in Akuroninja, who ran at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and started punching him in the head. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper fought back, but he was overwhelmed by Akuroninja's power. Akuroninja then picked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Akuroninja then placed Kamen Rider Kick Hopper into a sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tried to escape the sleeper hold, but he was fading.

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper recovered, and then he entered the ring and broke up the sleeper hold on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper before Akuroninja could retain the titles. Akuroninja set his attention to Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who got out of the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then hit Akuroninja on the head with a back elbow, stunning him. He dragged Akuroninja over to his corner, and the Hell Brothers were ready to execute their tag team finisher on Akuroninja, which was a dropkick/powerbomb combination. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who powerbombed Akuroninja and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and started challenging Kamen Rider Punch Hopper to fight him, but when Kamen Rider Punch Hopper ran at Akuroninja, Akuroninja tagged in DSR to fight Punch Hopper instead. DSR ran toward Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and pushed him toward the ropes, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper bounced off the ropes and took down DSR with a shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper picked DSR up and dealt some more damage to him with an uppercut. DSR trapped Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in a facelock and carried him over to his corner, where Akuroninja was waiting. Akuroninja tagged himself in and started punching Kamen Rider Punch Hopper while he was trapped in DSR's grip. The referee then forced DSR to break up the facelock since Akuroninja had tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then tried to take out Akuroninja with a knockout punch, but Akuroninja grabbed his arm and carried him to the center of the ring, where Kamen Rider Kick Hopper had to watch. Akuroninja put Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in the position for the package piledriver, but before he could finish Kamen Rider Punch Hopper off, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Akuroninja with a flying kick to the face. DSR got involved and ran at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper took him down with a superkick, sending DSR over the top rope and landing at ringside. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went back to his corner. At the same time, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper stunned Akuroninja with his Knockout Punch, and moved him to the Hell Brothers' corner. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in, and the two of them finished Akuroninja off with their dropkick/powerbomb combo. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Hell Brothers win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

Akuroninja and DSR no longer had the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, and the belts were now in the hands of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper headed over to the back with the championship belts.

* * *

**9\. Kiramai Red, Kiramai Blue, & Kiramai Yellow vs Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, & Ryusoul Gold - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

The next match was a battle between 3 of the Kiramagers who were unaligned in any of the factions, against three members of the Underworld who were also the Trios Champions. THe Kiramagers had defeated the Underworld in their debuts, and now, they were planning on doing it again to win the Trios Championship.

First, led by Kiramai Red, the Kiramagers made their entrance. Kiramai Blue, Kiramai Yellow, and Kiramai Red all made their way to the ring, ready to win the Trios Championship. They had this title shot right away thanks to Kiramai Red, who won against one of the Trios Champions. This allowed him and two other fighters to challenger for the Trios Championship. The three Kiramagers entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, all representing the Underworld, made their entrance. Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold walked to the ring ominously and held up the Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. In the dimly lit arena, the Kiramagers' shiny armour rivaled the reflected light shining on the Trios Championship belts. The Underworld members entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Specter and Kiramai Blue in the ring. Both of them circled around the ring, but it was Kiramai Blue who made their first attack. He went for a carefully calculated knife-edge chop onto Kamen Rider Specter, which hurt a lot. Kiramai Blue then tried to suplex Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter elbowed him and took him down with a kick to the face. Kamen Rider Specter then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, and the two of them picked up Kiramai Blue and set him up for an aided snap swinging neckbreaker. However, Kiramai Blue fought out of it. He clotheslined Kamen Rider Specter over the top rope, sending him into the ringside area, but Kamen Rider Necrom put him on his knees with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Necrom went to his corner and ran at Kiramai Blue, trying to take him down with the _Eyedrop Kick,_ but Kiramai Blue moved out of the way and tagged in Kiramai Red.

Kiramai Red charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a slingblade. Kamen Rider Necrom got up, but Kiramai Red was ready. He first started attacking Kamen Rider Necrom until they were close to the ropes, and then Kiramai Red used the ropes to take Kamen Rider Necrom down with a somersault DDT. Kiramai Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out, but Kiramai Red wasn't done. He pulled Kamen Rider Necrom over to a corner and tagged in Kiramai Yellow, who tagged in Kiramai Blue. All three of the Kiramagers started taking turned dealing uppercuts to Kamen Rider Necrom. Kiramai Yellow was the one in the ring when Kamen Rider Necrom elbowed him in the face before he could uppercut him. Kamen Rider Necrom tagged in Ryusoul Gold, who went for a running knee strike on Kiramai Yellow. Kiramai Yellow dodged the attack and kicked Ryusoul Gold from behind to stun him. Kiramai Yellow then went for a cutter on Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold pushed him down and went for a cover.

1...

Kiramai Yellow kicked out and tagged Kiramai Red back in. Kiramai Red charged at Ryusoul Gold, but Ryusoul Gold tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. He then went for a running kick on Kiramai Red, but Kiramai Red took Ryusoul Gold down with a fireman's carry powerbomb. What he didn't know was that Kamen Rider Necrom was behind him. Kamen Rider Necrom finished Kiramai Red off with the _Eyedrop Kick_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Specter, & Ryusoul Gold win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

All three Underworld members celebrated their victory. They were still in the ring when the Kiramagers had already left for the back, but before they could leave the ring, Kamen Rider Horobi appeared on the screen to congratulate the Underworld for retaining the titles. Kamen Rider Horobi then said that the Underworld would have to lose those title belts, as per the will of the Ark.

Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom were confused, but they were suddenly attacked from behind by Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and Kamen Rider Jin. Ryusoul Gold went in to save them, but then Kamen Rider Jin set his attention to Ryusoul Gold and took him down with the _Falcon Arrow._ Kamen Rider Horobi then walked down to the ring and held up two of the three Trios Championship belts.

* * *

**10\. Kiramai Pink & HurricaneBlue vs Ninnin Girls - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

In this match, the Underworld was going to face off against MomoNinger & ShiroNinger, who had held onto the Women's Tag Team Championship since Ultimate Gauntletmania II.

First, the team of HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink made their entrance together. Both of them not only represented the Underworld, but they were also the Underworld's newest members. HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, ShiroNinger and MomoNinger, made their entrance and started walking to the ring. Once they entered the ring, they held up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

The match started with Kiramai Pink and MomoNinger in the ring. MomoNinger charged at Kiramai Pink, but Kiramai Pink spun MomoNinger's arm and took her down. Kiramai Pink went for a cover, but MomoNinger kicked out and tagged in ShiroNinger. ShiroNinger pushed Kiramai Pink back with a dropkick, but then Kiramai Pink recovered and took out ShiroNinger with a slingblade. She then tagged in HurricaneBlue, who picked ShiroNinger up and took her down with a suplex. HurricaneBlue went for the pin.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and tagged in MomoNinger, who charged at HurricaneBlue and stunned her with a kick to the face. MomoNinger then went for a snap swinging neckbreaker, but HurricaneBlue saw it coming and took out MomoNinger with a DDT instead. She then went onto the top rope and jumped off, hitting MomoNinger with a diving elbow drop. HurricaneBlue went for the pin.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and tagged in ShiroNinger, who charged at HurricaneBlue and took her down with a discus clothesline. ShiroNinger then went for a cover on HurricaneBlue.

1...

HurricaneBlue kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Pink, who ran at Shironinger and took her down with a kick to the face. Kiramai Pink went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Pink & HurricaneBlue win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

The two Underworld members celebrated their victory over the Ninnin Girls. They got the Women's Tag Team Championship belts and headed to the back. Now, it was time for the main event.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja Gold vs HurricaneRed vs AbareKiller vs Gokai Silver vs Shurikenger vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship - Elimination Match**

This was the main event. Kuroninja was initially challenged by AbareKiller, but then Gokai Silver got involved because AbareKiller betrayed him at Future Fist. More challengers, such as HurricaneRed and Kuroninja Gold, began to challenge Kuroninja, so the general manager, Ryu Commander, decided to make the match into a 6-way elimination match for the title.

The first to make their entrance was Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age. He believed that it was going to be a brand new morning for the Golden Age once he won the Ultimate Championship, so to prepare for that moment, he had been wearing a black and gold suit with golden yellow accents, and carrying a golden yellow glowstick. When Kuroninja Gold made his entrance for this match, he was accompanied by Kamen Rider Meteor, who was waving a flag with the Golden Age emblem on it. Kuroninja Gold entered the ring and waited for the other fighters.

Next, Shurikenger made his entrance. He normally teamed up with Kuroninja sometimes, which meant that it was possible for him to somehow win against Kuroninja. The reason why was because Shurikenger had been Kuroninja's tag team partner for some matches, so he was familiar with Kuroninja's signature moves. Shurikenger walked to the ring and joined Kuroninja Gold in the ring.

HurricaneRed was the next to make his entrance. He had challenged Kuroninja for the title at Future Fist before this match, which meant that this was his second chance at winning the Ultimate Championship. HurricaneRed had also defeated Kuroninja before, and had kept an undefeated streak until Ultimate Gauntletmania II. HurricaneRed was ready to prove that he didn't just get signed to The Gauntlet because of his last name, and he was going to do that by winning the Ultimate Championship.

Gokai Silver, the leader of the Six Squad, was the next to make his entrance. Even though he wanted to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, he was more focused on eliminating AbareKiller in this match. If Gokai Silver eliminated AbareKiller, it would meant that he got his revenge on him for betraying him at Future Fist. Gokai Silver entered the ring, and now there were two fighters left that they had to wait for.

Representing the Enforcers, the faction led by Akuroninja, AbareKiller made his entrance to a chorus of boos from the audience. Gokai Silver was ready to get his hands on AbareKiller, but that wasn't all. AbareKiller was ready to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship in this match by any means necessary. Since the 6-way elimination match had no disqualifications, AbareKiller was going to use that to his advantage. AbareKiller entered the ring, and now, all that was left was the champion. Gokai Silver restrained himself to try not to attack AbareKiller right away.

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kuroninja, made his entrance, but it was a very long entrance. First, it showed a montage of Kuroninja's different finishing moves, while some red and blue lights flashed on stage. Later, Kuroninja made his entrance, and he was holding a red glowstick and a blue glowstick. His suit was black with red and blue accents. This was the same one he wore at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, when he defeated Houou Soldier to win the Ultimate Championship. Kuroninja walked down to the ring, ready to retain his title by defeating five challengers at the same time.

The match began, and right away, Kuroninja Gold threw Shurikenger and HurricaneRed out of the ring, Gokai Silver started brawling with AbareKiller, and Kuroninja was just standing there. Kuroninja saw Kuroninja Gold, and the two of them began fighting each other. Meanwhile, AbareKiller had been thrown out of the ring by Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver then charged at Kuroninja Gold while he was fighting Kuroninja, and threw him out of the ring. Kuroninja and Gokai Silver now had to fight each other. Kuroninja charged at Gokai Sikver, but Gokai Silver responded with a few punches. He then picked Kuroninja up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Gokai Silver went for a cover.

1...2...

Shurikenger entered the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt. He and Gokai Silver engaged in a wristlock, which Gokai Silver won. Gokai Silver then started attacking Shurikenger, but Kuroninja saved Shurikenger because they were tag team partners. Kuroninja and Shurikenger both took Gokai Silver out of the ring with a double superkick. The two of them high-fived, but then Shurikenger rolled Kuroninja up.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and went to charge up his finisher. That was when HurricaneRed entered the ring and charged at Shurikenger. Shurikenger took him down with a hurricanrana, and then got taken down by Kuroninja Gold, who went over the top rope and took down Shurikenger with a jumping cutter. At the same time, AbareKiller had gotten up and was holding Kuroninja against the ropes from outside the ring. Kuroninja Gold set Shurikenger up for his finisher, and when Shurikenger was at the right position, Kuroninja Gold finished him off with the _Gold Rush_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shurikenger has been eliminated.**

Shurikenger walked to the back, while HurricaneRed got back in the ring to fight Kuroninja Gold. At the same time, Kuroninja was freed thanks to Gokai Silver, who pulled AbareKiller off the ring apron by pulling on his leg. Gokai Silver then took out AbareKiller with a clothesline and joined Kuroninja, Kuroninja Gold, and HurricaneRed in the ring. Everyone then started to attack Kuroninja Gold, but Kuroninja Gold fought all three of them off. He then went for a _Gold Rush_ on HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed was prepared for that. He moved out of the way and took out Kuroninja Gold with a superkick. Kuroninja then ran at HurricaneRed and took him down with a running knee strike to the face. That was when AbareKiller got back into the ring and attacked Gokai Silver from behind. HurricaneRed got back up, and AbareKiller started attacking HurricaneRed with a heel hook. HurricaneRed was forced to submit to AbareKiller.

**HurricaneRed has been eliminated.**

Once AbareKiller eliminated HurricaneRed, Kuroninja started attacking him. He was joined by Gokai Silver and Kuroninja Gold, and thre three of them pushed AbareKiller into a corner. Kuroninja Gold attacked AbareKiller with a running kick, Gokai Silver hit AbareKiller with a superman punch, and Kuroninja finished it with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja Gold then went behind Kuroninja and took him down with a fisherman suplex before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, and immediately after that, Gokai Silver ran at Kuroninja Gold and took him down with a superman punch. Gokai Silver then started to charge up his finisher. Kuroninja Gold got up, and Gokai Silver finished him off with the Spear. Gokai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja Gold has been eliminated.**

Now, Gokai Silver and Kuroninja were on opposite sides of the ring. It was time for them to fight for the title. Both Gokai Silver and Kuroninja charged at each other...

...but then, AbareKiller got up and hit Gokai Silver with a low blow. He then trapped Gokai Silver in the heel hook, forcing him to submit.

**Gokai Silver has been eliminated.**

Gokai Silver was eliminated, so now, it was just AbareKiller and Kuroninja. Kuroninja charged at AbareKiller, but AbareKiller hit him with a running clothesline. He then dragged Kuroninja to the corner and removed one of the turnbuckle pads. AbareKiller was planning on slamming Kuroninja's face into the turnbuckle, but Kuroninja couldn't let that happen. He used his hands to grap the corner, and then he elbowed AbareKiller's head to escape. Kuroninja then picked AbareKiller up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated AbareKiller and survived the 6-way elimination match. He got the Ultimate Championship belt and held it up to show the audience that he was victorious, but before he could walk to the back, Kamen Rider Woz appeared on stage with a microphone.

"Hold it right there, Kuroninja!" Kamen Rider Woz said. "You may have outlasted five challengers all at once, but there is one more opponent you forgot about...and you will be facing him right now!"

Oma Zi-O ran down to the ring with the Briefcase in hand. He gave the briefcase to the referee, which meant that he was cashing it in for a shot at the Ultimate Championship.

**Oma Zi-O vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Right away, Kuroninja tried to take down Oma Zi-O, but Oma Zi-O dodged Kuroninja's attack and took him down with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O then picked Kuroninja up and finished him off with the _Final Countdown._ Oma Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

After Oma Zi-O won the Ultimate Championship, Kamen Rider Woz joined him on stage and said "Rejoice! For he is your new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion...Oma Zi-O!"

Oma Zi-O held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship belt in the ring while Kuroninja was knocked out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Ultimate Power, Oma Zi-O cashed in The Briefcase and defeated Kuroninja to become the Ultimate Champion. Now, Oma Zi-O will reveal his future plans for the title. Also, AbareKiller will be going one on one with Lupin Red in the main event.

**Opening: Oma Zi-O's Championship Victory**

At Ultimate Power, Kuroninja defended the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship in a 6-way elimination match. All five of his challengers couldn't win against him, but then, after the match, Oma Zi-O cashed in the Briefcase on Kuroninja and became the new Ultimate Champion.

When the show opened, Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz began walking down to the ring. No longer did Oma Zi-O have the briefcase, because he had something even more valuable: the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship belt, which Oma Zi-O held up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring with Kamen Rider Woz behind him. As Oma Zi-O entered the ring, Kamen Rider Woz got a microphone from under the ring and joined Oma Zi-O.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kamen Rider Woz said, "it is time to rejoice! This is the one to rule over The Gauntlet, the one who cashed in the Briefcase at Ultimate Power and your new Ultimate Champion: Oma Zi-O!" 

Oma Zi-O got the microphone from Kamen Rider Woz and said "Yes, I am your new Ultimate Champion...and because I used the Briefcase, Kuroninja's supposed to have a rematch, but he's out with an injury. So who believes they're worthy to challenge the new king of The Gauntlet?"

Suddenly, the Golden Age made their entrance, specifically Kuroninja Gold, Kamen Rider Meteor, and the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion, AbareBlack.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kuroninja Gold, "but if you want a challenger to the Ultimate Championship, I would be more than happy to replace Kuroninja! After all, today has been a _brand new morning_ for the Golden Age. AbareBlack won the All-Star Championship from Anti-Kuroninja, which means that I'm the next one to get a title!"

"Hold on," Oma Zi-O said. "I'm not going to fight you _right now,_ but Kamen Rider Woz would enjoy defending my honor in a match against one of you. Besides, no matter who you choose to fight him, he already knows your signature moves, so you're all going to lose."

"Actually," AbareBlack said, "one thing I enjoy the most about Ultimate Power is the unexpected debuts that happen. 2 years ago it was the Gouraigers, last year it was HurricaneRed, but this year, it's a new member of the Golden Age!"

"Wait, what?" Kuroninja Gold said. "You never told me about..."

"Introducing the newest member of the Golden Age..." AbareBlack said. "Kamen Rider OOO!"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance, but he was in his PuToTyra combo. Kamen Rider OOO walked slowly to the ring with AbareBlack to fight Kamen Rider Woz, while Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor walked to the back. Oma Zi-O stayed at ringside, opposite the All-Star Champion, AbareBlack.

**1\. Kamen Rider Woz vs Kamen Rider OOO**

The match began, and Kamen Rider Woz and Kamen Rider OOO engaged in a wristlock. Suddenly, Kamen Rider OOO pushed Kamen Rider Woz down and began attacking him very rapidly. He then picked up Kamen Rider Woz, giving him no chance to fight back, and took him down with a powerbomb. Kamen Rider OOO then picked up Kamen Rider Woz again, setting him up for a finisher. However, before anyone could find out what it was, Kamen Rider Woz escaped and fought back with a series of knife-edge chops. He then went to the corner and waited for Kamen Rider OOO to get up. Kamen Rider Woz then went for a Spear on Kamen Rider OOO, but instead, Kamen Rider OOO grabbed Kamen Rider Woz and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider OOO went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider OOO wins by pinfall.**

AbareBlack celebrated Kamen Rider OOO's victory over Kamen Rider Woz at ringside. At the same time, Kamen Rider Mach ran over to try and cash in the X-Championship on AbareBlack, but Kamen Rider OOO took him down by powerbombing him out of the ring. Kamen Rider Mach ran away before Kamen Rider OOO could chase after him. This was the power of the Golden Age's newest member.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Mach got a microphone and said that he was going to cash in the X-Championship soon, but he had nothing to worry about, because he was one of the fastest fighters in The Gauntlet.

Suddenly, Akuroninja and DSR, who were upset over losing the Tag Team Championship, went behind Kamen Rider Mach and took him down from behind. Akuroninja then called for another one of his followers to pin Kamen Rider Mach and take the X-Championship from him. That follower that Akuroninja called over was _Kamen Rider Odin._

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Odin becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin all left the area.

* * *

**2\. Gokai Red vs Bouken Black**

In the next match, Gokai Red, who had proven to two other teams that the Gokaigers were the best treasure hunters in The Gauntlet, was going to go one on one with Bouken Black.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance, being accompanied by Gokai Blue. The two of them walked down to the ring. Gokai Red entered the ring while Gokai Blue stayed at ringside, and he waited for his opponent.

Next, Bouken Black made his entrance, being accompanied by Bouken Yellow, and the two of them walked to the ring. Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow were also treasure hunters, but they were uninvolved with the Gokaigers' feud that culminated at Ultimate Power. Bouken Black dashed to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Bouken Black quickly rushed at Gokai Red, only for Gokai Red to take him down with a neckbreaker. Gokai Red went for the pin.

1...2...

Bouken Black kicked out and pushed Gokai Red into a corner. He then ran at him and went for a running knee, but then Gokai Red moved out of the way and suplexed Bouken Black. Bouken Black got up, but Gokai Red finished him off with a discus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Red wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Red had defeated Bouken Black, yet another treasure hunter. He walked to the back with Gokai Blue.

* * *

**3\. PteraRanger vs ShiroNinger**

At Ultimate Power, the Ninnin Girls had lost the Women's Tag Team Championship to the Underworld's team of HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink. Now, ShiroNinger was going to try and get her momentum back by fighting against PteraRanger.

First, PteraRanger made her entrance and started walking to the ring. She then entered the ring and started waiting for her opponent to arrive.

Next, ShiroNinger made her entrance and entered the ring. The match against PteraRanger was ready to start.

When the match began, PteraRanger trapped ShiroNinger in the corner and started attacking her with a series of rapid knife-edge chops. She then threw ShiroNinger down and climbed up to the top rope. PteraRanger then jumped off the top rope and performed a diving elbow drop on ShiroNinger's arm. PteraRanger went for the pin.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out, but PteraRanger wasn't done yet. She trapped ShiroNinger into an armlock, and it looked like ShiroNinger was about to submit. However, ShiroNinger managed to reach the ropes in time. She grabbed the bottom rope, forcing PteraRanger to let go of the submission hold. ShiroNinger then fought back against PteraRanger and finished her off with a discus lariat. ShiroNinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall.**

After ShiroNinger defeated PteraRanger, Anti-Kuroninja walked down to the ring and congratulated her for her victory. Shinken Green, X1 Mask, and the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Kiramai Green, were with him.

"Congratulations on defeating PteraRanger," Anti-Kuroninja said. "This is the kind of skill I'm looking for in the Emerald Club, which is why I've got a proposal. I would like YOU, ShiroNinger, to be the newest member of the Emerald Club!"

"I'm not even a green ranger," ShiroNinger said. "And besides, Anti-Kuroninja, I already know why you're asking me to join."

"Yes, that may be true," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but for you, I'll make an exception. You can be one of the few members of the Emerald Club that isn't a green ranger!"

"I'm not so sure about that," ShiroNinger said.

"Think about it, ShiroNinger." Anti-Kuroninja said. "It's obvious that you have nothing to do after losing your championship to the Underworld."

The Emerald Club left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Shishi Red and Washi Pink, the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, were being congratulated by the rest of the Kyurangers, including Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier then suggested to Shishi Red that he could be the next challenger. Shishi Red considered defending the titles against Houou Soldier, only to realize that Houou Soldier didn't have a tag team partner.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Thouser vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

Kamen Rider Thouser was furious that he had failed to win the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Power. Now, he was going to take out his frustration in this match against Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

First, Kamen Rider Thouser walked to the ring. Once he entered the ring, he waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was ready to take on Kamen Rider Thouser in this match. He ran down to the ring, and once he entered the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Kamen Rider Thouser went all out on Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was hit early, but managed to block Kamen Rider Thouser's later attacks. He then swept the legs of Kamen Rider Thouser, knocking him down, and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Thouser kicked out, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z wasn't done. He attacked Kamen Rider Thouser with a left hook to the face, followed by an uppercut. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then ran at Kamen Rider Thouser, but Kamen Rider Thouser grabbed Kamen Rider Cross-Z and took him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Thouser then put Kamen Rider Cross-Z into the dragon sleeper hold, and Kamen Rider Cross-Z had no choice but to submit.

**Kamen Rider Thouser wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Thouser released his grip from Kamen Rider Cross-Z and grabbed a microphone.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Kamen Rider Thouser said. "I was supposed to win the Rider-Division Championship, because I am at 1000%..."

Suddenly, an unexpected appearance happened. The Kuroninja of Earth 0 appeared on stage, complete with a giant clock appearing on the display screen. The Kuroninja of Earth 0 wore a red-orange suit, but he wasn't here to fight.

"Kamen Rider Thouser," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "It's nice to see you. As much as you think you're at 1000%, I don't think you're the star fighter people say you are. In fact...nobody believes you're the star of The Gauntlet. When Kamen Rider Zero-One beat Kamen Rider Jin for the Rider-Division Championship, that was the most predictable finish I ever saw."

"What are you doing here?" Kamen Rider Thouser asked. "And what makes you think you can say that about me?"

"I have been brought here with the help of the angel _Zaphkiel_ to introduce the FUTURE of The Gauntlet! In fact, Zaphkiel is right over here!" Kuroninja of Earth 0 pointed to the display screen onstage.

"That's not an angel," Kamen Rider Thouser said, "that's just a clock!"

"Zaphkiel is more than a clock," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "In fact, it doesn't even belong to me! My partner lets me use it, but she's not here. Do you know who is, though? That's right! The future ace of The Gauntlet, and the NEXT BIG THING, who I traveled all the way to the city of Otsuki to find...Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you...the newest member of The Gauntlet, and a REAL star... **HIBIKI!"**

Kamen Rider Hibiki joined Kuroninja of Earth 0 on stage. The two of them ran at Kamen Rider Thouser. Kamen Rider Hibiki took Kamen Rider Thouser down with a vertical suplex DDT, and then Kuroninja of Earth 0 finished Kamen Rider Thouser off with his own finishing move, which he called _The Wings of Zaphkiel._ Kuroninja of Earth 0 then pointed a finger gun at Kamen Rider Thouser and backed off with Kamen Rider Hibiki behind him. Kamen Rider Hibiki had arrived, and Kuroninja of Earth 0 believed that Hibiki was going to be the next big thing.

* * *

Backstage, HurricaneRed was a little disappointed that he had yet again failed to win the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Power. Houou Soldier then approached him and challenged him to a match next week. HurricaneRed accepted.

* * *

**5\. The BN Team vs the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

At Ultimate Power, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper defeated Akuroninja & DSR to become the tag team champions. Now that they were the tag team champions, it meant that the Kyurangers could now challenge for the Tag Team Championship, because previously, Akuroninja & DSR refused to defend the title against any of the Kyurangers.

First, representing the Kyurangers, Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver made their entrance and started walking to the ring. They hadn't had a tag team title shot in a long time, so this was a big deal for them. Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver both entered the ring and waited for the champions to arrive.

Next, representing the Six Squad, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance. Both of them held up the Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they entered the ring. Once they entered, the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Tenbin Gold in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, which Tenbin Gold won. Tenbin Gold then took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a suplex and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and took down Tenbin Gold with a clothesline. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who picked up Tenbin Gold and took him down with a powerbomb. Tenbin Gold went over to his tag team partner, Hebitsukai Silver, and tagged him in. Hebitsukai Silver ran at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and trapped him in a facelock, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper countered it by elbowing Hebitsukai Silver and taking him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...

Hebitsukai Silver kicked out, while Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged Kamen Rider Kick Hopper back in. The two of them ran toward Hebitsukai Silver and took him down with a double clothesline. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went back to his corner while Kamen Rider Kick Hopper stayed in the ring and waited for Hebitsukai Silver to recover. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper finished him off with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Hell Brothers win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

After defeating the BN Team, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper challenged the next team to show themselves. That was when Sasori Orange appeared on stage and reminded Kick Hopper & Punch Hopper that there was another Kyuranger team waiting for an opportunity. Oushi Black then made his entrance and stood next to Sasori Orange.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: AbareKiller vs Lupin Red**

When AbareKiller was one of the challengers for the Ultimate Championship, he tried to get into Kuroninja's head, and one of the things he did was attack Lupin Yellow. Now, AbareKiller was going to have to deal with Lupin Red, who wanted to avenge Lupin Yellow.

First, representing Akuroninja's Enforcers, AbareKiller made his entrance and walked to the ring. He wasted no time entering the ring. AbareKiller then stayed in the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, being accompanied by Lupin Blue, Lupin Red made his entrance. Lupin Red wanted to win this match to avenge Lupin Yellow, but he didn't have that much energy as before due to losing a match against Gokai Red and Gokai Blue. Lupin Red entered the ring, and he was immediately attacked by AbareKiller and pushed into a corner of the ring.

The bell rang while AbareKiller was pushing Lupin Red into a corner, but Lupin Red was able to fight back and get out of the corner. He then took down AbareKiller with a dropkick. Lupin Red climbed to the top rope and landed on AbareKiller with a shooting star press before going for a cover.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and picked Lupin Red off the ground. He then dropped Lupin Red onto the mat. AbareKiller was about to grab Lupin Red's leg, but Lupin Red didn't want to let himself be put in the heel hook, so he kicked AbareKiller back and got up. Lupin Red then took down AbareKiller with a dropkick and followed it up with a diving elbow drop. Lupin Red went for the cover, but AbareKiller kicked out right away. AbareKiller then grabbed Lupin Red by the leg and trapped him in the heel hook. Lupin Red had no choice but to submit to AbareKiller's finishing move.

**AbareKiller wins by submission.**

After AbareKiller defeated Lupin Red, he threw him out of the ring and grabbed a microphone. AbareKiller announced that he was challenging Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShiroNinger faces off against Kiramai Pink, Houou Soldier faces off against HurricaneRed, and Sasori Orange & Oushi Black challenge Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

**1\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Hibiki**

Last week, Kuroninja of Earth 0 interrupted Kamen Rider Thouser to announce Kamen Rider Hibiki's debut. Now, Kamen Rider Thouser had sent Kamen Rider Rogue to deal with Kamen Rider Hibiki in this match.

First, Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance and started walking slowly to the ring. Kamen Rider Rogue then waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kuroninja of Earth 0 made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Hibiki. The two of them walked to the ring. Kuroninja of Earth 0 was excited for this match because he wanted to show why Kamen Rider Hibiki was the future of The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Hibiki entered the ring while Kuroninja of Earth 0 stayed at ringside.

The match started, and Kamen Rider Rogue started attacking Kamen Rider Hibiki with several punches, but Kamen Rider Hibiki responded by taking down Kamen Rider Rogue with a fireman's carry slam. Kamen Rider Hibiki then picked Kamen Rider Rogue up. Kuroninja of Earth0 started signaling to Kamen Rider Hibiki to finish Kamen Rider Rogue off, so Kamen Rider Hibiki took Kamen Rider Rogue down with a double-armed DDT. Kamen Rider Hibiki then picked up Kamen Rider Rogue and finished him off with a vertical suplex powerbomb before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Hibiki wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja of Earth 0 joined Kamen Rider Hibiki in the ring, and the two of them left the ring and headed for the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Akuroninja, DSR, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Odin, were walking around the hallways. Ryusoul Green approached Akuroninja & DSR and provoked them into following him. While Akuroninja & DSR were running after Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black tried to roll up Kamen Rider Odin. Instead, Kamen Rider Odin grabbed Ryusoul Black with one hand and slammed him into a wall. Akuroninja & DSR returned, and the three of them headed for the ring.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Odin's X-Championship Open Challenge**

Kamen Rider Odin's entrance music played, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Odin, made his way to the ring, being accompanied by DSR and Akuroninja. Kamen Rider Odin had the X-Championship around his waist. The three of them entered the ring, and Akuroninja grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Akuroninja said, "this is your Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Odin!"

The audience booed.

"Now you might've noticed that there's something wrong here," Akuroninja said. "Me and my right-hand man, the Dark Silver Ranger, do NOT have our Tag Team Championship! But it doesn't matter...because soon, the All-Star Championship will be in my hands...with the help of the X-Championship around Kamen Rider Odin's waist!"

Most of the audience continued booing Akuroninja, and DSR was going around telling everyone to shut up.

"Of course," Akuroninja said, "the X-Championship is to be defended anywhere, anytime. That's why Kamen Rider Odin's taking care of it for me until the time is right to cash it in. Kamen Rider Odin is perfect for this because nobody can stop him. Does anyone in the back want to prove me wrong?"

Akuroninja looked at the stage, and then KibaRanger's entrance music played. KibaRanger made his entrance and started walking down to the ring, being the only one to accept the open challenge. KibaRanger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, KibaRanger ran at Kamen Rider Odin and started attacking him with all that he had, but Kamen Rider Odin did not react to any of the attacks. Kamen Rider Odin then picked KibaRanger up and took him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Odin then finished KibaRanger off with a crucifix powerbomb and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

Kamen Rider Odin, Akuroninja, and DSR all left the ring. Suddenly, many other fighters, including Kajiki Yellow, Patren 2gou, Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Blue, and Kamen Rider Kurokage all appeared to try and fight off Kamen Rider Odin so that one of them could win the X-Championship. They all ganged up on Kamen Rider Odin, but Kamen Rider Odin pushed them all back. He then took out all of the fighters going after his belt very easily. The Enforcers all headed to the back.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom vs the BN Team**

After being attacked by metsuboujinrai net at the end of their match in Ultimate Power, the Gauntlet Trios Champions were ready to get back in action.

First, representing the Underworld, the team of Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance. They were the Trios Champions alongside Ryusoul Gold, and they held up their Gauntlet Trios Championship belts for everyone to see as they entered the ring.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver, also known as the BN Team, made their entrance. The two of them were ready to take on Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom in this match. The BN Team entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Necrom & Tenbin Gold in the ring. Tenbin Gold charged at Kamen Rider Necrom, but Kamen Rider Necrom took him out with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Tenbin Gold kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Necrom with a series of knife-edge chops. Tenbin Gold then took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a suplex and tagged in Hebitsukai Silver. Hebitsukai Silver was about to target Kamen Rider Necrom's arm, but Kamen Rider Necrom got up and took down Hebitsukai Silver with a DDT. He then went to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who ran at Hebitsukai Silver. Hebitsukai Silver saw it coming and elbowed Kamen Rider Specter, stopping him. He then trapped Kamen Rider Specter in an armbar. Kamen Rider Specter quickly reached for the ropes before Hebitsukai Silver could tighten his grip on his even further. He grabbed the bottom rope, so Hebitsukai Silver was forced to break up the submission hold.

When Kamen Rider Specter got up, he took down Hebitsukai Silver with a clothesline, and then climbed to the top rope. However, Hebitsukai Silver rolled to his corner where Tenbin Gold tagged himself in. Tenbin Gold charged at Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter jumped off the top rope over Tenbin Gold, but then Tenbin Gold quickly took out Kamen Rider Specter with a superkick. Tenbin Gold then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who ran at Tenbin Gold and finished him off with the _Eyedrop Kick._ Kamen Rider Necrom went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Necrom & Kamen Rider Specter win by pinfall.**

After defeating the BN Team, Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom stayed in the ring while Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver walked to the back. Kamen Rider Specter then got a microphone and called out metsuboujinrai net for attacking them from behind after the Underworld's successful title defense for the Trios Championship. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was seen backstage attacking Ryusoul Gold. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom left the ring and headed backstage to find Ryusoul Gold.

* * *

In another part of the backstage area, HurricaneRed was preparing for his match against Houou Soldier, when he saw Kiramai Red drawing something behind him. HurricaneRed asked Kiramai Red what he was drawing, and Kiramai Red said that he was trying to think of a new finishing move for HurricaneRed to use. HurricaneRed seemed interested in what Kiramai Red was thinking of.

* * *

**4\. ShiroNinger vs Kiramai Pink**

Last week, Anti-Kuroninja had approached ShiroNinger and offered her to join his group, the Emerald Club. Because of the history between Anti-Kuroninja and ShiroNinger, she decided that she was going to have to take time in answering Anti-Kuroninja's offer. For now, she had the chance to get a rematch for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

First, ShiroNinger made her entrance to the ring. ShiroNinger was still thinking of Anti-Kuroninja and the Emerald Club, but for now, she had to focus on getting a shot at the Women's Tag Team Championship, after she and MomoNinger lost the titles to the Underworld at Ultimate Power. ShiroNinger entered the ring and waited for her opponent.

Next, Kiramai Pink, one half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions alongside HurricaneBlue, made her entrance. She walked to the ring holding up her Women's Tag Team Championship belt for everyone to see. Kiramai Pink was ready to fight against ShiroNinger in this match.

The match began, and Kiramai Pink offered to shake hands with ShiroNinger. The two of them shook hands, but then immediately after, Kiramai Pink pulled ShiroNinger towards her and took her down with a DDT. Kiramai Pink went for a cover, but ShiroNinger kicked out right away. ShiroNinger backed off from Kiramai Pink, and then came running at her again, ready to finish Kiramai Pink off with the discus lariat. Kiramai Pink saw it coming and dodged ShiroNinger. She then took down ShiroNinger with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Pink wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Pink had defeated ShiroNinger, which meant that she wasn't going to get a rematch for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. ShiroNinger left the ring disappointedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oma Zi-O had heard AbareKiller's challenge for him, and he accepted AbareKiller's challenge for next week. Next week, AbareKilelr was going to face Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

ShiroNinger was walking backstage, when suddenly, she ran into Anti-Kuroninja & Kiramai Green. Anti-Kuroninja approached ShiroNinger and offered to ask for a match where ShiroNinger & Kiramai Green would team up against another team to see who would become the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**5\. HurricaneRed vs Houou Soldier**

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance and began walking to the ring. HurricaneRed was ready to take on Houou Soldier in this match and become closer to winning the Ultimate Championship. HurricaneRed entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Houou Soldier made his entrance, and he was ready to fight against HurricaneRed. Houou Soldier walked to the ring, and once he entered, the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, HurricaneRed ran at Houou Soldier, aiming to take him out with a running knee, but Houou Soldier moved out of the way. Houou Soldier then picked up HurricaneRed and took him down with a sitout powerbomb. Houou Soldier went for the cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and attacked Houou Soldier with a series of knife-edge chops. Houou Soldier then went for a clothesline on HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed dodged Houou Soldier and went for the ropes. HurricaneRed bounced off the ropes and knocked Houou Soldier down. HurricaneRed then went for a cover.

1...

Houou Soldier kicked out and ran toward HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed was waiting, and he took Houou Soldier down with a dropkick. HurricaneRed went to the opposite corner and waited for Houou Soldier to get up. When he did, HurricaneRed ran at Houou Soldier, but then Houou Soldier got up and took HurricaneRed down with a backstabber. Houou Soldier climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hoping to land on HurricaneRed with a Phoenix Splash, but HurricaneRed rolled out of the way. HurricaneRed then got up and kicked Houou Soldeir in the face, knocking him out. HurricaneRed went for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and took down HurricaneRed with a DDT. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, finishing HurricaneRed with the Phoenix Splash. Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Houou Soldier had defeated HurricaneRed, continuing his ascent to the Ultimate Championship level again.

After the match, HurricaneRed went backstage and was approached by Kiramai Red. Kiramai Red had been watching the match, and had thought of a new finisher that HurricaneRed could use. The two of them were going to try it out next week against Ryusoul Black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Decade had an announcement to make. At the next major event, Summer Showdown, there was going to be an 8-way ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Zero-One, the Rider-Division Champion, was going to defend the title against 7 other fighters in the Kamen Rider division. Those other fighters would be decided through qualifying matches, two of which were going to take place next week. The first qualifying match was going to be between Kamen Rider Meteor & Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and the second was going to be a match between Kamen Rider Horobi & Kamen Rider Specter.

Houou Soldier was approached by Shishi Red & Washi Pink, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, and Shishi Red reminded Houou Soldier of his challenge. Houou Soldier said that he didn't have a tag team partner for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, but then he remembered something. Houou Soldier quickly left the area, while Shishi Red & Washi Pink stood there, confused.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

After the BN Team failed to capture the Tag Team Championship, the other Kyuranger tag team was ready to challenge the tag team champions. This was because the previous tag team champions refused to defend their titles against any of the Kyurangers.

First, representing the Kyurangers, the team of Sasori Orange & Oushi Black made their entrance and began walking to the ring. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black then entered the ring and waited for the champions to arrive.

Next, representing the Six Squad, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. Both of them held up the tag team championship belts for everyone to see and then entered the ring.

The match started with Sasori Orange & Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, which ended with Sasori Orange getting the upper hand and taking Kamen Rider Kick Hopper down with _Antares._ However, before he could pin Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Oushi Black was attacked from behind by KabutoRaiger & KuwagaRaiger.

**Sasori Orange & Oushi Black win by disqualification, but the Hell Brothers retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

Sasori Orange rushed outside to deal with the Gouraigers, but then Kuroninja Gold appeared. Kuroninja Gold ran at Sasori Orange and took him down with a kick to the face. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers then entered the ring, surrounding both Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Gokai Silver, KibaRanger, & Go-on Silver then rushed out and entered the ring, saving Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper from the Golden Age.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Horobi takes on Kamen Rider Specter in a qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown, HurricaneRed takes on Ryusoul Black with Kiramai Red in his corner, and AbareKiller faces Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

**1\. Kamen Rider Meteor vs Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

This match was a qualifying match for a Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown, featuring 8 fighters from the Kamen Rider Division, including the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One. Whoever won this match would qualify to be in the ladder match. This match was between Kuroninja Gold's new right-hand man, Kamen Rider Meteor, and the returning Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor ran to the ring. Kamen Rider Meteor had been brought into the Golden Age personally by Kuroninja Gold, as part of his plan to bring the faction into a "brand new morning". Now, Kamen Rider Meteor had the chance to be one of seven challengers to the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who had returned to The Gauntlet after a long absence, made his entrance and started walking to the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was ready to enter the Rider-Division Championship ladder match in his return, and also pull off an upset victory over Kamen Rider Meteor. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Meteor charged at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and took him down with a superman punch, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost got up right away and grabbed Kamen Rider Meteor by the throat. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then took out Kamen Rider Meteor with a chokeslam and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out and dodged another attack from Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. He then ran forward to the ropes, and then bounced off the ropes, pushing Kamen Rider Dark Ghost back with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost stepped backward and bounced off the ropes. He then came back running toward Kamen Rider Meteor, intent on finishing him off with the clothesline, but Kamen Rider Meteor stopped Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with an uppercut to the jaw. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost collapsed onto the ground, so Kamen Rider Meteor used this opportunity to climb to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a frog splash. However, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost saw it coming and rolled Kamen Rider Meteor up for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost wasn't done. He took out Kamen Rider Meteor with a clothesline and put him in the position for a tombstone piledriver. However, Kamen Rider Meteor reversed the attack and took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a Canadian Destroyer. Kamen Rider Meteor then climbed to the top rope and finished off Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a shooting star press. Kamen Rider Meteor went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Meteor wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Meteor had defeated Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, which meant that he was one of the challengers for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Odin's X-Championship Open Challenge**

Kamen Rider Odin, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance with Akuroninja and DSR bringing him to the ring. Akuroninja had a microphone with him, and the three of them entered the ring.

"Alright," Akuroninja said. "In case you forgot, this is Kamen Rider Odin, the new X-Champion! Unlike the other X-Champions, Kamen Rider Odin will not run from any challenger. In fact, the rules for the open challenge have changed! Kamen Rider Odin will take on _any_ number of challengers! So whoever thinks they can defeat Kamen Rider Odin, show yourself!"

Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Kamen Rider Zonjis, & Kamen Rider Zamonas made their entrance, answering the X-Championship Open Challenge. All three of them ran into the ring to fight Kamen Rider Odin. Akuroninja & DSR left the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Zamonas charged at Kamen Rider Odin, but Kamen Rider Odin took him out with a shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Zonjis then attacked Kamen Rider Odin from behind with Kamen Rider Barlckxs, but both of them were taken down by Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin then picked up Kamen Rider Barlckxs and took him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Zonjis then got up and almost lifted Kamen Rider Odin, but Kamen Rider Odin reversed it instead and finished Kamen Rider Zonjis off with a body slam. Kamen Rider Barlckxs got up, but Kamen Rider Odin finished him off with a crucifix powerbomb and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

Kamen Rider Odin had defeated 3 fighters at the same time. He grabbed the X-Championship and headed to the back with Akuroninja & DSR.

* * *

Meanwhile, Houou Soldier ran into Shishi Red & Washi Pink, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions. Shishi Red asked Houou Soldier if he found a tag team partner. Houou Soldier then introduced Shishi Red & Washi Pink to MomoNinger, who was going to be Houou Soldier's tag team partner. Suddenly, the Go-on Wings appeared and challenged Houou Soldier & MomoNinger to test their skills as a mixed tag team.

* * *

**3\. Kiramai Green & ShiroNinger vs Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink**

This next match was to determine the next challenger for the Women's Tag Team Championship. Kiramai Green & ShiroNinger were teaming up because Anti-Kuroninja invited ShiroNinger to be part of his group, the Emerald Club. Anti-Kuroninja had also told ShiroNinger that he would help her get the Women's Tag Team Championship back.

First, representing the Emerald Club, Kiramai Green, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Anti-Kuroninja. The two of them were then joined on stage by ShiroNinger, and they all walked to the ring. Kiramai Green & ShiroNinger entered the ring, but ShiroNinger was still unsure about being part of the same team as Anti-Kuroninja.

Next, the team of Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink made their entrance, and they were ready to take on Kiramai Green & ShiroNinger. Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Shinken Yellow & Kiramai Green in the ring. Kiramai Green ran at Shinken Yellow & took her down with a running kick. She then went for the cover, but Shinken Yellow kicked out right away. Shinken Yellow then tagged in Shinken Pink, who went over the top rope and hit Kiramai Green with a flying forearm. Shinken Pink went for a cover.

1...

Kiramai Green kicked out and tagged in ShiroNinger, who ran at Shinken Pink, but Shinken Pink took her down with a clothesline. She then tagged in Shinken Yellow, who climbed to the top rope and finished ShiroNinger off with the _Land Slicer._ Shinken Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink win by pinfall.**

The Shinkengers' team had defeated ShiroNinger & Kiramai Green, which meant that they were the next to challenge for the Women's Tag Team Championship. As for Kiramai Green & ShiroNinger, they left for the back with Anti-Kuroninja.

When the group reached backstage, Kiramai Green was arguing with ShiroNinger, but then Anti-Kuroninja stopped them and said that next week, the Emerald Club was going to face off against the Kyurangers. Anti-Kuroninja, Kiramai Green, & ShiroNinger were going to have a match against Shishi Red, Chameleon Green, & Washi Pink. ShiroNinger knew exactly what Anti-Kuroninja was planning, because Shishi Red & Washi Pink were the Mixed Tag Team Champions.

* * *

Meanwhile, a video played, promoting an upcoming fighter who would be making his debut in The Gauntlet soon. This fighter was none other than Kiramai Silver.

Gokai Silver was watching the Kiramai Silver teaser backstage with Gokai Blue, when suddenly, Lupin Red & Lupin Blue appeared, asking for a match. Gokai Red told Lupin Red that it was time to finally decide who the better treasure hunter was next week, in a ladder match.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Horobi vs Kamen Rider Specter**

This was another qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown, and it was between Kamen Rider Horobi & Kamen Rider Specter. The Underworld was attacked by metsuboujinrai net after successfully defending the Trios Championship, so this match was going to be intense.

First, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, Kamen Rider Horobi walked to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Horobi entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Necrom and representing the Underworld, Kamen Rider Specter made his entrance and ran to the ring. He and Kamen rider Necrom were 2/3 of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, so Kamen Rider Specter held up his Trios Championship belt for everyone to see when he entered the ring. The match was now ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Specter charged at Kamen Rider Horobi and pushed him into a corner. He was ready to fight because of how metsuboujinrai net attacked him and his teammates at the end of their match at Ultimate Power. Also, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi had attacked Ryusoul Gold last week. Kamen Rider Specter was attacking Kamen Rider Horobi in the corner until the referee forced him to stop. Kamen Rider Horobi then went out of the corner and attacked Kamen Rider Specter with a series of punches. He then took down Kamen Rider Specter with a vertical suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and got up. He then ran at Kamen Rider Horobi, but Kamen Rider Horobi took him down with a kick to the chest. Kamen Rider Horobi then picked Kamen Rider Specter up, but then Kamen Rider Specter pushed Kamen Rider Horobi back and took him down with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Specter then climbed to the top rope and finished off Kamen Rider Horobi with a Frog Splash. Instead of going for the pin, Kamen Rider Specter needed to make sure that Kamen Rider Horobi was finished, so he climbed to the top rope again and jumped off. When he landed, Kamen Rider Horobi rolled Kamen Rider Specter up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out, but when he got up, Kamen Rider Horobi finished him off with a kick to the face and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Horobi wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Horobi had defeated Kamen Rider Specter, and now, he was going to join Kamen Rider Meteor in challenging Kamen Rider Zero-One for the Rider-Division Championship at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Horobi had also pinned one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, which meant that he was eligible to challenge the Underworld for the Trios Championship. Metsuboujinrai net walked to the back while Kamen Rider Necrom checked up on Kamen Rider Specter.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Thouser was upset at Kamen Rider Rogue for losing against Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Rogue said that he was going to take care of Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0 next week.

* * *

**5\. HurricaneRed vs Ryusoul Black**

In this match, HurricaneRed was going to take on Ryusoul Black, but this time, Kiramai Red was going to be in HurricaneRed's corner.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kiramai Red. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Ryusoul Black made his entrance with Ryusoul Green accompanying him to the ring. Ryusoul Green dashed into the ring and pulled the ropes down so that it would be easier for Ryusoul Black to enter. Ryusoul Black was ready to take on HurricaneRed.

The match began, and HurricaneRed & Ryusoul Black engaged in a wristlock. Ryusoul Black won and trapped HurricaneRed in a facelock, but then HurricaneRed elbowed Ryusoul Black to escape. Once he was free from the facelock, HurricaneRed took down Ryusoul Black with a DDT and went for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and charged at HurricaneRed, but HurricaneRed pushed him back with an enzuigiri. Ryusoul Black then bounced off the ropes and ran at HurricaneRed, taking him down with a shoulder tackle. Ryusoul Black then trapped HurricaneRed in an armbar, but HurricaneRed grabbed the bottom rope, so Ryusoul Black was forced to let go. HurricaneRed then took down Ryusoul Black with a spinning kick, and then began calling for something. Kiramai Red also started hyping up the audience.

HurricaneRed picked up Ryusoul Black and finished him off with his new finisher, known as the _Hurricane Cutter_. HurricaneRed used his new finisher on Ryusoul Black & went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

With the help of Kiramai Red, HurricaneRed had defeated Ryusoul Black.

* * *

In the Golden Age locker room, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, AbareBlack, was watching the match. He was interested in HurricaneRed's new finishing move. Kamen Rider OOO was standing behind him. Next week, Kamen Rider OOO was going to be taking on Kamen Rider Woz in a qualifying match.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: AbareKiller vs Oma Zi-O - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

In this match, Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, was going to defend the Ultimate Championship against AbareKiller. 

First, representing Akuroninja's Enforcers, AbareKiller made his entrance and walked to the ring. AbareKiller was intent on winning the Ultimate Championship after betraying his former teammate Gokai Silver. He had almost won the championship at Ultimate Power, but failed. Now, AbareKiller had another chance to win the Ultimate Championship, but this time, from Oma Zi-O, who won the title by cashing in the Briefcase on Kuroninja after his match at Ultimate Power.

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his entrance. Oma Zi-O was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Woz, who had placed the championship belt on a cushion which was being held up for everyone to see. Oma Zi-O entered the ring and grabbed the Ultimate Championship from the cushion. He then held the championship belt up for everyone to see, including AbareKiller. The match was now ready to begin.

When the match began, AbareKiller immediately charged at Oma Zi-O and took him down with a clothesline. He began targeting Oma Zi-O's leg, but Oma Zi-O got up and grabbed AbareKiller by the throat. Oma Zi-O was about to take down AbareKiller with a chokeslam, but AbareKiller saw it coming and kicked Oma Zi-O back into a corner. He then started attacking Oma Zi-O with a series of punches in the corner before the referee told him to stop. AbareKiller then started arguing with the referee, and Oma Zi-O used that opportunity to push AbareKiller down and go for a cover.

1...2...

Suddenly, AbareKiller grabbed Oma Zi-O by the leg and trapped him in the heel hook. It looked like Oma Zi-O was about to submit, but then Gokai Silver started walking to the ring, which distracted AbareKiller a little. This made him loosen his grip on the heel hook, so Oma Zi-O escaped the submission and picked AbareKiller up by the throat. He then took AbareKiller down with a chokeslam. Before AbareKiller could fight back, Oma Zi-O picked him up again and finished him off with the _Final Countdown._ Oma Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

After Oma Zi-O defeated AbareKiller, AbareKiller rolled out of the ring and started chasing after Gokai Silver. Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz were in the ring, and Oma Zi-O was holding up the Ultimate Championship, but then Kuroninja's entrance music played, and Kuroninja made his entrance. He started walking down from the stage and approached Oma Zi-O. Kuroninja was ready for his rematch, and that rematch was going to take place at Summer Showdown.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houou Soldier & MomoNinger team up against the Go-on Wings, AbareKiller faces off against the returning Kuroninja, & Gokai Red & Lupin Red finally end their feud in a ladder match.

**1.** **Kamen Rider Hibiki vs Kamen Rider Rogue**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Thouser were going to face each other, but first, Kamen Rider Rogue had been hired by Kamen Rider Thouser to stop Kamen Rider Hibiki before their match.

First, Kamen Rider Hibiki made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0. The two of them walked to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Rogue. Kuroninja of Earth 0 was the one who brought Kamen Rider Hibiki to The Gauntlet, believing him to be the future ace.

Next, Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Thouser, who sat down at the announcers’ table to get a better look at Kamen Rider Rogue as he would be fighting Kamen Rider Hibiki. The match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and right away, Kamen Rider Rogue charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki and started to beat him up. Kamen Rider Rogue then picked up Kamen Rider Hibiki and took him down with his signature move, the double-armed chokeslam, as Kamen Rider Thouser watched from the announcers’ desk. Kamen Rider Rogue went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out with the help of some words of encouragement from Kuroninja of Earth 0. Kamen Rider Hibiki got up and took down Kamen Rider Rogue with a suplex. Kamen Rider Rogue got up and charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki, but Kamen Rider Hibiki took him down again with a discus clothesline. Kamen Rider Hibiki then picked Kamen Rider Rogue up, and then Kuroninja of Earth 0 signaled the finisher. Kamen Rider Hibiki finished Kamen Rider Rogue with the vertical suplex powerbomb and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Hibiki wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Hibiki stood tall over Kamen Rider Rogue and walked to the back with Kuroninja of Earth 0 behind him. While they left, Kamen Rider Thouser got up from the commentary table and entered the ring.

Kamen Rider Thouser picked up Kamen Rider Rogue after entering the ring and started attacking him, which meant that Kamen Rider Rogue was no longer working for Kamen Rider Thouser. 

* * *

**2\. Anti-Kuroninja, Kiramai Green, & ShiroNinger vs Shishi Red, Chameleon Green, & Washi Pink**

In this match, Anti-Kuroninja was going to try and convince ShiroNinger to join the Emerald Club again, but this time, in a match against the Kyurangers. The reason why was because Shishi Red & Washi Pink were the current Mixed Tag Team Champions.

First, Anti-Kuroninja & Kiramai Green, representing the Emerald Club, made their entrance together. The two of them walked to the ring. Kiramai Green was the Gauntlet Women’s Champion, so she held up the title belt for everyone to see. ShiroNinger made her entrance separately from the two of them because she wasn’t an official member of the Emerald Club, and she didn’t like Anti-Kuroninja.

Next, the Kyurangers’ team of Shishi Red, Chameleon Green, & Washi Pink made their entrance together. As they walked to the ring, Shishi Red & Washi Pink held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. As soon as they entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kiramai Green & Chameleon Green in the ring. Kiramai Green charged at Chameleon Green, but then Chameleon Green rolled out of the way and took out Kiramai Green with a spinning heel kick. She then tagged in Washi Pink, who climbed to the top rope and jumped off to hit Kiramai Green. Kiramai Green rolled out of the way and ran from Washi Pink, but Washi Pink intercepted Kiramai Green and took her down with a running clothesline. Washi Pink went for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and tagged in Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja challenged Shishi Red to come into the ring, so Washi Pink got up and went back to her corner so that Shishi Red could tag himself in. Shishi Red went into the ring and charged at Anti-Kuroninja, but then Anti-Kuroninja took him down with a discus clothesline. Anti-Kuroninja then tagged in ShiroNinger so she could pin Shishi Red. ShiroNinger entered the ring and pinned Shishi Red, but then Shishi Red rolled up ShiroNinger.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out, while Shishi Red tagged in Chameleon Green to charge at ShiroNinger. ShiroNinger threw Chameleon Green down and tagged in Kiramai Green, who ran at Chameleon Green and tried to take her down with a running knee strike, but then Chameleon Green rolled her up instead.

1...2...3!

**Chameleon Green, Washi Pink, & Shishi Red win by pinfall.**

Since Chameleon Green had scored a pinfall against the Gauntlet Women’s Champion, it meant that she was next in line to challenge for the title.

ShiroNinger and Kiramai Green were arguing, but then Anti-Kuroninja stopped them. He went over to ShiroNinger and offered her to watch Kiramai Green’s match next week, where she was going to defend the Women’s Championship against Chameleon Green. Anti-Kuroninja claimed that Kiramai Green would win, demonstrating how the Emerald Club would bring ShiroNinger to success just like it did with Kiramai Green.

* * *

Backstage, Akuroninja & Kamen Rider Odin were walking by. Kamen Rider Odin was wearing the X-Championship for everyone to see. As they walked by, Ryusoul Green went behind Kamen Rider Odin and tried to roll him up, but then Kamen Rider Odin shoved Ryusoul Green into the wall.

Meanwhile, Sasori Orange & Oushi Black were upset that their title match was ruined by the Gouraigers. Ryu Commander promised them that next week, they would have a match against the Gouraigers.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Woz vs Kamen Rider OOO**

This match was a qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. In this match, Kamen Rider Woz was going to face the Golden Age’s newest member, Kamen Rider OOO.

First, Kamen Rider Woz made his entrance. Normally, he was seen alongside the current Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, but this time, Kamen Rider Woz has the chance to do something that had nothing to do with Oma Zi-O, even though Kamen Rider Zi-O was a former Rider-Division Champion.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider OOO in his PuToTyra form made his entrance, being accompanied by the All-Star Champion and the one who brought Kamen Rider OOO to the Golden Age, AbareBlack. AbareBlack held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see as Kamen Rider OOO entered the ring. The match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider OOO took down Kamen Rider Woz with a clothesline. He then went to pin Kamen Rider Woz, but Kamen Rider Woz saw it coming and rolled Kamen Rider OOO up.

1...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Woz with a spinebuster. He then continued attacking Kamen Rider Woz while AbareBlack gave out orders. Kamen Rider OOO picked Kamen Rider Woz up and was about to finish him off.

Suddenly, AbareBlack took notice toward someone in the audience. His face was covered by an open sketchbook. AbareBlack went closer to the fan with the sketchbook. The fan put his sketchbook down and revealed himself as Kiramai Red. Kiramai Red ran away and AbareBlack went after him.

Kamen Rider OOO was distracted by this and couldn’t react fast enough when Kamen Rider Woz rolled him up.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Woz wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Woz had pulled off the upset victory over the Golden Age’s newest member, and now, he was qualified for the Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match.

* * *

After Kamen Rider Woz left for the back, a video played on the screen. It was another promo for Kiramai Silver. There was a message displayed after the video. It read:

**KIRAMAI SILVER ARRIVES NEXT WEEK**

* * *

**4\. The Go-on Wings vs The Renaissance**

This match was going to be the return of the team of Houou Soldier and MomoNinger.

First, representing the Six Squad, the Go-on Wings made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver entered the ring.

Next, Houou Soldier made his entrance. MomoNinger joined him on stage with a new entrance theme and entrance video. The two of them walked to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Houou Soldier and Go-on Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Houou Soldier and took him down with a dropkick, but Houou Soldier bounced back from the ropes and took down Go-on Gold with a clothesline. He then climbed to the top rope, but then Go-on Silver flew up and took Houou Soldier down with a headscissors takedown. Go-on Gold covered Houou Soldier.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and tried to take down Go-on Gold with a DDT, but Go-on Gold elbowed Houou Soldier and tagged in Go-on Silver. Go-on Silver ran at Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier took Go-on Silver down with a DDT and tagged in MomoNinger.

MomoNinger charged at Go-on Silver and finished her off with the snap swinging neckbreaker before going for the cover.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out and took down MomoNinger with a superkick. She went to the top rope and attempted to finish MomoNinger with a shooting star press, but MomoNinger rolled out of the way and rolled up Go-on Silver when she landed.

1...

Go-on Silver kicked out, but MomoNinger stunned her with a kick to the face, followed by a snap swinging neckbreaker. MomoNinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**MomoNinger & Houou Soldier win by pinfall.**

The team of Houou Soldier & MomoNinger was back, and they were ready to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Thouser was talking to the general manager, Ryu Commander. Ryu Commander said that next week, the match between him and Kamen Rider Rogue was now going to be a qualifier match for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown.

* * *

**5\. AbareKiller vs Kuroninja**

Kuroninja had returned for his rematch against Oma Zi-O at Summer Showdown, but in this match, he was going to finally go one on one with AbareKiller.

First, AbareKiller made his entrance. He walked slowly to the ring, and once he entered, he waited for Kuroninja to arrive.

Next, Kuroninja made his entrance. He ran down to the ring, but when he entered the ring, AbareKiller attacked him from behind, and the match was now ready to start.

The match began with AbareKiller beating up Kuroninja while he was down. Kuroninja kicked AbareKiller back and got up. He then ran at AbareKiller, but AbareKiller dodged and pushed him into the ring post. AbareKiller then rolled up Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and attacked AbareKiller with a kick to the face. He then followed it up with a leg drop. Kuroninja went for the cover on AbareKiller.

1...2...

AbareKiller grabbed Kuroninja’s leg and locked in the heel hook. Kuroninja was trying not to submit. It looked like AbareKiller was going to walk away with the victory.

Suddenly, Gokai Silver appeared at ringside and got AbareKiller’s attention. AbareKiller loosened his grip on the heel hook because he was focused on Gokai Silver. Kuroninja used this opportunity to escape, and he went behind AbareKiller and rolled him up.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn’t done. He finished AbareKiller off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja, with the help of Gokai Silver, had defeated AbareKiller, building up his momentum for the fight against Oma Zi-O. As for AbareKiller, he stayed in the ring, doing nothing but glaring at Gokai Silver as he returned to the back.

* * *

Backstage, AbareBlack was with Kamen Rider OOO and Ryu Commander. He wanted a match against HurricaneRed and Kiramai Red for accidentally costing Kamen Rider OOO a shot at the Rider-Division Championship. Ryu Commander made the match for next week.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Gokai Red vs Lupin Red - Treasure Hunt Ladder Match**

The ring and ringside was set up for the main event, where Gokai Red and Lupin Red were finally going to end their rivalry, which was based on a disagreement over who was better at taking treasure.

On one corner of ringside was a table with a locked treasure chest. A key was hanging from the ceiling above the centre of the ring, and there were ladders set up everywhere. The first fighter to get the key from the ceiling and open the chest would become the winner of this match.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Gokai Blue, Gokai Red made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was ready to take on Lupin Red and end this feud.

Next, Lupin Red made his entrance. He was being accompanied to the ring by Lupin Blue. Lupin Red leapt into the ring over the top rope, and the match was ready to start. Gokai Blue and Lupin Blue returned to the back while the match was about to start.

The match began, and Gokai Red tried to take out Lupin Red with a discus lariat, but Lupin Red slid underneath Gokai Red and took him down with a spinebuster. Lupin Red then went out of the ring and pushed a ladder in. Gokai Red got up, so Lupin Red dove into the ring and took him out again with a flying forearm.

Lupin Red used the rest of his energy to set up the ladder, but it took a long time to climb because he was exhausted. This gave Gokai Red the opportunity to recover and climb to the other side of the ladder. The two of them exchanged punches, but Lupin Red had the upper hand. He went onto the other side and took Gokai Red down with a headscissors takedown. Lupin Red also fell with Gokai Red.

Suddenly, Gokai Red got up and climbed the ladder. He took the key from the ceiling and climbed down, but then Lupin Red got up and hit Gokai Red with a dropkick. Lupin Red then kicked Gokai Red out of the ring. Gokai Red lost his grip on the key, and it fell next to him.

Lupin Red got out of the ring to pick up the key, but before he could reach the treasure chest, Gokai Red grabbed his leg. He then slammed Lupin Red’s face into the treasure chest, knocking Lupin Red our. Gokai Red took the key from Lupin Red and unlocked the chest. The match was now over.

**Gokai Red wins the ladder match.**

Gokai Red had defeated Lupin Red and proved that he was the better treasure hunter. It wasn’t like there was another treasure hunter that was yet to challenge Gokai Red or anything like that.

Gokai Red headed to the back with the treasure chest that he opened during the match. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AbareKiller addresses Gokai Silver returning to stop him, Kiramai Green defends the Gauntlet Women’s Championship against Chameleon Green, and HurricaneRed & Kiramai Red team up against AbareBlack & Kamen Rider OOO.

The opening match was supposed to be a match between Kamen Rider Thouser and Kamen Rider Rogue, and whoever won would be qualified for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown.

However, before the night started, backstage, someone found Kamen Rider Rogue lying down unconsciously on the floor. He had been attacked, and behind him was a broken mirror. Three letters were crudely spray painted on the wall, and they spelled out **“hNo.”** This has happened before to Patren 1gou and Patren 3gou at Ultimate Power.

Kamen Rider Decade, who was in charge of the Kamen Rider Division, realised he had to find someone to replace Kamen Rider Rogue as Kamen Rider Thouser’s opponent.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Thouser vs ???**

Meanwhile, in the ring, Kamen Rider Thouser was holding a microphone and facing the stage.

”I was supposed to be fighting Kamen Rider Rogue, but it seems like he was too weak. It’s no surprise that someone attacked him before the match. I guess this means I’m being added to the Rider-Division Championship ladder match by default!”

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade appeared on stage and stopped Kamen Rider Thouser.

”You still have to earn your opportunity at the Rider-Division Championship,” Kamen Rider Decade said. “Kamen Rider Rogue might not be able to compete tonight, but I found someone who will take his place. Here he comes right now!”

Kamen Rider Ouja’s entrance music played, and Kamen Rider Ouja, who hadn’t been seen in a long time since he lost the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, entered the ring as Kamen Rider Thouser’s opponent. The match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Thouser charging at Kamen Rider Ouja, only to be hit by a back elbow. Kamen Rider Ouja went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Thouser kicked out and pushed Kamen Rider Ouja into a corner. He then attacked Kamen Rider Ouja with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Thouser then picked up Kamen Rider Ouja and took him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Thouser went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out, but Kamen Rider Thouser put him back down with a discus clothesline. Kamen Rider Hibiki and his manager, the Kuroninja of Earth 0, were watching the match in the back. This was because Kamen Rider Hibiki was scheduled to fight Kamen Rider Thouser at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Thouser then took Kamen Rider Ouja down with a fireman’s carry slam. However, Kamen Rider Ouja got up as if all of Kamen Rider Thouser’s attacks were nothing. He pushed Kamen Rider Thouser into a corner and started hitting his head onto a turnbuckle. Kamen Rider Ouja then put Kamen Rider Thouser into a chokehold, and Kamen Rider Thouser has no choice but to tap out.

**Kamen Rider Ouja wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Ouja was victorious upon his return to The Gauntlet. Now, he was ready to get back the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Zero-One, the person who won it from him.

* * *

**2\. Lupin X vs Kiramai Silver**

This match was the debut match of Kiramai Silver, and his first match was going to be against Lupin X.

First, Lupin X made his way to the ring. He was normally focused on going after the X-Championship, but the X-Championship was in the hands of Kamen Rider Odin, so it was almost going to be impossible for him to get the X-Championship back. Lupin X entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kiramai Silver made his entrance. The lights were out for his entrance, except for a few spotlights pointed at him. Kiramai Silver was facing the back, but after a few seconds he turned around and walked to the ring as his entrance video played. Kiramai Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Lupin X charged at Kiramai Silver, taking him down with a clothesline. Lupin X then grabbed Kiramai Silver and put him in an armbar, but Kiramai Silver got up and took Lupin X down with a fireman’s carry slam.

Kiramai Silver went for a cover, but Lupin X rolled out of the way and got up. He then attacked Kiramai Silver with a series of knife-edge chops. However, they all had no effect on Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver picked up Lupin X and finished him off with a vertical suplex piledriver. Kiramai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Silver has defeated Lupin X in his in-ring debut. After his match, he picked up a microphone and challenged everyone in The Gauntlet.

* * *

Backstage, Kiramai Pink was watching the match, when suddenly HurricaneBlue walked in and told Kiramai Pink that next week, she was going to face Shinken Yellow.

* * *

**3\. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs the Gouraigers**

In this match, the team of Sasori Orange & Oushi Black were going to take on the Gouraigers, who cost them the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship 2 weeks ago.

First, the team of Sasori Orange & Oushi Black made their entrance together. The two of them represented the Kyurangers, and they were the next in line after Akuroninja & DSR lost the Tag Team Championship to Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black entered the ring.

Next, representing the Golden Age, KabutoRaiger & KuwagaRaiger made their entrance together. The two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Sasori Orange in the ring. The two of them charged at each other, but KabutoRaiger took Sasori Orange down with a superkick and went for the cover.

1...

Sasori Orange kicked out and stunned KabutoRaiger with a knee to the chest. He then went back to his corner and tagged in Oushi Black, who ran at KabutoRaiger and pushed him down. KabutoRaiger crawled to his corner and tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who went straight at Oushi Black and pushed him down with a running clothesline. KuwagaRaiger went for an elbow drop a few times on Oushi Black, and then went for a cover.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and responded by hitting KuwagaRaiger with a spinebuster. He went back to his corner and tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger took out Sasori Orange with a superkick and went for a cover on him.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out, but KuwagaRaiger quickly tagged in KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger charged at Sasori Orange. Sasori Orange threw KuwagaRaiger out of the ring, but that allowed KabutoRaiger to roll Sasori Orange up.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black, who finished off KabutoRaiger with a fireman’s carry slam. Oushi Black went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oushi Black & Sasori Orange win by pinfall.**

After defeating the Gouraigers, the two Kyurangers headed to the back. Ryu Commander was impressed by both teams that he decided that they would both be the next challenger for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Summer Showdown.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom were fighting Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a _Falcon Arrow_ and warned him that that would be the result of next week's qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match at Summer Showdown.

* * *

**4\. AbareKiller addresses Gokai Silver**

Last week, AbareKiller was in a match against Kuroninja, who was going to challenge Oma Zi-O at Summer Showdown for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but then Gokai Silver returned and cost AbareKiller the match. Gokai Silver had held a grudge against AbareKiller ever since he betrayed Gokai Silver to Akuroninja's faction, the Enforcers. Now, AbareKiller was going to address this.

AbareKiller walked down to the ring with a microphone in his hand. He was ready to call out Gokai Silver.

As soon as AbareKiller entered the ring, he talked about how Gokai Silver had been attacking him since Future Fist ended, and how it was getting annoying. AbareKiller then told Gokai Silver to get over the fact that he betrayed him, because the Six Squad was getting weak with Gokai Silver as the leader.

Gokai Silver then ran down to the ring, but then AbareKiller stopped him. He held up a document that was signed by himself and Ryu Commander. It read that Gokai Silver or anyone else from the Six Squad was not allowed to touch AbareKiller, or else they would get fired.

Ryu Commander then made his way down to the ring and grabbed the document from AbareKiller. He said that he left a few details out, and that Gokai Silver wasn't allowed to touch AbareKiller...until Summer Showdown, where the two of them were going to face off in a hardcore deathmatch. Ryu Commander had thought of this because of how intense the rivalry between the two was getting, after being left alone for a long time. All he needed was for Gokai Silver to agree to the terms. Gokai Silver signed the form, which meant that at Summer Showdown, Gokai Silver was finally going to have the match against AbareKiller, in a hardcore deathmatch. Gokai Silver and Ryu Commander walked to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akuroninja & DSR were watching the announcement unfold with Kamen Rider Odin, the Gauntlet X-Champion, standing in the background. Akuroninja told DSR that Gokai Silver stood no chance against AbareKiller because of AbareKiller's specialty being in hardcore matches. Suddenly, Kuroninja walked in the room by accident. Akuroninja immediately sent Kamen Rider Odin and DSR to deal with him. Kuroninja didn't want to fight them now, but he was willing to fight them next week, because next week was July 12, a day when Kuroninja is more likely to lose. Next week, Kuroninja was going to team up with 2 other fighters against Akuroninja, DSR, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Odin.

* * *

**5\. Chameleon Green vs Kiramai Green - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

Anti-Kuroninja had been trying to convince ShiroNinger to join the Emerald Club. After a 6-fighter tag team match between the team of Anti-Kuroninja, Kiramai Green, and ShiroNinger and the team of Shishi Red, Washi Pink, and Chameleon Green ended with Chameleon Green pinning Kiramai Green, it meant that Kiramai Green was going to defend the Women's Championship against Chameleon Green in a future match. Anti-Kuroninja invited ShiroNinger to watch the match to try and convince her to join the Emerald Club.

First, ShiroNinger made her entrance and joined the commentary table, where she would have a better look at the Women's Championship match. Anti-Kuroninja had invited ShiroNinger to observe the match closely.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, Chameleon Green made her entrance and began walking to the ring. She had been bested by Kiramai Green many times before, but now was her chance to win the title against her rival. Chameleon Green entered the ring and waited for Kiramai Green to arrive.

Anti-Kuroninja then made his entrance, accompanying the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Kiramai Green, to the ring. Kiramai Green dashed to the ring, and as soon as she entered, she held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. Anti-Kuroninja waved at ShiroNinger before going to the ringside area.

The match began, and Kiramai Green rushed at Chameleon Green, who rolled out of the way. Chameleon Green then went behind Kiramai Green and took her down from behind. Chameleon Green went for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and went after Chameleon Green, but Chameleon Green went over the ropes. She then went to hit Kiramai Green with a flying forearm, but Kiramai Green moved out of the way. She then ran toward Chameleon Green and went for her finisher, the running knee, but Chameleon Green saw it coming and took Kiramai Green down with a Spear. Chameleon Green went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and stunned Chameleon Green with an uppercut. She then went to a corner and started charging up energy for her finisher. Kiramai Green then ran at Chameleon Green and hit her with a running knee. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Green wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

Kiramai Green held up the title belt and walked to the back with Anti-Kuroninja. On the way there, Anti-Kuroninja picked up a microphone and walked to the announcers' desk, where ShiroNinger was sitting.

"So, ShiroNinger, what do you say?" Anti-Kuroninja said.

"I've seen the impressive performance from Kiramai Green," ShiroNinger said, "and it's true that there is something your group has that I want."

Anti-Kuroninja was excited. "Does that mean you're joining the Emerald Club?"

"No," ShiroNinger said. "I didn't come here for a membership at your club, I came here for something much more valuable than that." ShiroNinger pointed at the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which Kiramai Green was carrying around her shoulders.

ShiroNinger then took down Anti-Kuroninja with a discus lariat and walked to the back. Kiramai Green helped Anti-Kuroninja up.

* * *

Next week, in two Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match qualifying matches, Kamen Rider Cross-Z was going to take on Kamen Rider Blade, and Kamen Rider Jin was going to take on 1/3 of the Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Necrom.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: AbareBlack & Kamen Rider OOO vs HurricaneRed & Kiramai Red**

Last week, Kiramai Red accidentally cost Kamen Rider OOO a spot in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. Now, he and the All-Star Champion, AbareBlack, both of them being members of the Golden Age, were going to take on Kiramai Red and HurricaneRed, who had formed an alliance with Kiramai Red.

First, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance by himself, and then moved to the side on stage to make room for AbareBlack. AbareBlack, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, made his entrance next. He walked to the ring with Kamen Rider OOO and held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, HurricaneRed made his entrance and made way for Kiramai Red to arrive. When Kiramai Red arrived, both he and HurricaneRed made their way to the ring to fight AbareBlack and Kamen Rider OOO. Kiramai Red and HurricaneRed entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kiramai Red and Kamen Rider OOO in the ring. Kamen Rider OOO charged at Kiramai Red, but Kiramai Red rolled out of the way and dodged all of Kamen Rider OOO's attacks. He then went behind Kamen Rider OOO and took him down with a jumping cutter. Kiramai Red went for a cover on Kamen Rider OOO.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out and threw Kiramai Red into a corner. He then tagged in AbareBlack and ran into the corner, hitting Kiramai Red with a headbutt. Kamen Rider OOO then got out of the ring so that AbareBlack could finish off Kiramai Red. AbareBlack put Kiramai Red into the vertical suplex position, but Kiramai Red got out of it before AbareBlack could finish him off with a vertical suplex brainbuster. Kiramai Red then rushed to his corner. HurricaneRed tagged himself in, but AbareBlack took down Kiramai Red with a clothesline.

HurricaneRed then ran at AbareBlack and took him down with a slingblade, while Kiramai Red rolled to the outside of the ring. HurricaneRed then dragged AbareBlack and set him up so he was leaning against a corner, and then went for a running knee strike to AbareBlack's face. AbareBlack elbowed HurricaneRed's face before he could hit the knee strike, knocking HurricaneRed down. AbareBlack went for a cover on HurricaneRed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, so AbareBlack picked him up, aiming on finishing him off with the vertical suplex brainbuster. HurricaneRed took down AbareBlack with a snap suplex instead, and then backed off while waiting for AbareBlack to get up. When AbareBlack got up, HurricaneRed finished him off with the jumping knee strike and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed & Kiramai Red win by pinfall.**

Since HurricaneRed had pinned the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, he was the next challenger for the All-Star Championship. HurricaneRed was ready to face AbareBlack for the All-Star Championship at Summer Showdown, now with Kiramai Red at his side.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In two qualifying matches for the Rider-Division Championship, Kamen Rider Necrom takes on Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Blade takes on Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Also, in the main event of this special episode, Kuroninja and two mystery tag team partners take on Akuroninja, DSR, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Odin.

Before the opening match began, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki made their way to the ring. As soon as they entered, Kuroninja of Earth 0 grabbed a microphone.

"Today is a very special episode of The Gauntlet," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "It is July 12, the time when Kuroninja has a higher chance of losing. Not only that, but me and Kamen Rider Hibiki have just received some news that Kamen Rider Thouser has been fired from The Gauntlet!"

The crowd was shocked.

"Now I know what you're wondering," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "If Kamen Rider Thouser got fired, then who's supposed to fight Kamen Rider Hibiki at Summer Showdown? Kamen Rider Hibiki has been prepared for that match at Summer Showdown, and so have I! I need another opponent to prove that Kamen Rider Hibiki is the _future_!"

Suddenly, an unexpected guest made his entrance. It was Sora no Kuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 417. Sora no Kuroninja was invited here to witness the event in person.

"Sora no Kuroninja," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "Welcome to The Gauntlet."

"I've got no time talking to you," Sora no Kuroninja said. "I've been invited here to do some special guest commentary for the night, and you two have no business here! But since you're already here, would you like to join me at the commentary table?"

"Ok," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "Me and Hibiki would love to give our thoughts on the opening match."

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

The opening match started with Kamen Rider Blade's entrance, because the opening match was one of the qualifying matches for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance and walked to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Blade hadn't been seen in a long time, but now was his chance to get some momentum back.

Next, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance and walked to the ring. It had been a long time since Kamen Rider Cross-Z was the Rider-Division Champion, but now, he had waited long enough. This was his chance to win the Rider-Division Championship again at Summer Showdown. First, he had to qualify by beating Kamen Rider Blade in this match. Kamen Rider Cross-Z entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Blade engaged in a wristlock. Kamen Rider Blade got the upper hand and trapped Kamen Rider Cross-Z in a headlock, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z elbowed Kamen Rider Blade and got out of it. He then stunned Kamen Rider Blade with an uppercut, and then followed it up with a series of punches. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then covered Kamen Rider Blade.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and responded by attacking Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a series of knife-edge chops, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z twisted Kamen Rider Blade's arm, throwing him to the ground. While this was going on, Kuroninja of Earth 0 was comparing Kamen Rider Hibiki to Kamen Rider Blade and said that Kamen Rider Blade was no match for Kamen Rider Hibiki, because Kamen Rider Hibiki was the future ace of The Gauntlet, according to Kuroninja of Earth 0. Kamen Rider Blade had made a comeback by taking out Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a clothesline. He went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out, but then Kamen Rider Blade stunned Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a superkick. He then put Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the position for the swinging reverse STO, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z slid underneath Kamen Rider Blade and rolled him up for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and attempted another clothesline, but Kamen Rider Cross-Z ducked and put Kamen Rider Blade into the dragon sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Blade tapped out.

**Kamen Rider Cross-Z wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Cross-Z had moved on, and now, he was qualified for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. The Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki left the commentary table while Sora no Kuroninja stayed there.

* * *

Later, backstage, Kamen Rider Blade was being interviewed on his loss. He said that he heard what Kuroninja of Earth 0 said about him, and he was going to see if Kuroninja of Earth 0 could prove those claims. Kamen Rider Blade was challenging Kamen Rider Hibiki to a match at Summer Showdown.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Pink vs Shinken Yellow**

At Summer Showdown, Kiramai Pink & HurricaneBlue of the Underworld were going to defend the Women's Tag Team Championship against Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink. This match was going to be a teaser for what was to come.

FIrst, representing the Underworld, Kiramai Pink made her entrance, being accompanied by HurricaneBlue. Kiramai Pink entered the ring while HurricaneBlue stayed at ringside. Kiramai Pink also held up her Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belt for everyone to see.

Next, Shinken Yellow made her entrance. She was being accompanied to the ring by Shinken Pink. Shinken Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Shinken Yellow charged at Kiramai Pink. However, Kiramai Pink grabbed Shinken Yellow's arm and threw Shinken Yellow down. She then went for the cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and took Kiramai Pink down with a discus clothesline. She then climbed to the top rope for her finisher, but then Kiramai Pink recovered and kicked Shinken Yellow off the ropes. Kiramai Pink then picked up Shinken Yellow and took her down with a DDT. Kiramai Pink went for the cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and took down Kiramai Pink with a DDT. She then climbed to the top rope again and jumped off, finishing Kiramai Pink with the _Land Slicer._ Shinken Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shinken Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Shinken Yellow had defeated Kiramai Pink, showing that she and Shinken Pink were still worthy of having the Women's Tag Team Championship. HurricaneBlue ran over to check on Kiramai Pink.

* * *

**3\. Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Sasori Orange, & Oushi Black vs Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, KabutoRaiger, & KuwagaRaiger**

This match was a battle between four of the Kyurangers and four fighters in the Golden Age faction. All eight of these fighters formed two tag teams.

First, the Kyurangers all made an entrance together. Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Sasori Orange, and Oushi Black all entered the ring. Once they entered the ring, they waited for their opponents to arrive. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were going to face the Gouraigers and the Hell Brothers in a tag team match for the Tag Team Championship at Summer Showdown.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the team of Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and the Gouraigers made their way to the ring together. Ryusoul Green arrived at the ring first, and he let the rest in. The match was now ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Sasori Orange in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Sasori Orange, who moved out of the way and kicked KabutoRaiger in the face. Sasori Orange then went for a running cutter on KabutoRaiger, but KabutoRaiger hit Sasori Orange with a knee strike, kncoking him down. KabutoRaiger went for a cover.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Tenbin Gold, who charged at KabutoRaiger and took him down with a suplex. Tenbin Gold went for a cover, but KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who ran towards Tenbin Gold and took him out with a running dropkick. KuwagaRaiger got up and picked Tenbin Gold up into the piledriver position. Tenbin Gold reversed the piledriver attempt into a rollup.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and pushed Tenbin Gold back, and so Tenbin Gold tagged in Hebitsukai Silver. The BN Team ran at KuwagaRaiger, but then KuwagaRaiger tagged in Ryusoul Black at the last second, and the two of them brawled with the BN Team in the ring. KuwagaRaiger then threw Tenbin Gold out of the ring. He dove out of the ring when Tenbin Gold got up, landing on Tenbin Gold and knocking him out again. Meanwhile, in the ring, Ryusoul Black had trapped Hebitsukai Silver in a wristlock. He tagged in Ryusoul Green, who entered the ring and started beating up Hebitsukai Silver. Ryusoul Black then let go before the referee forced him to leave the ring.

As soon as Ryusoul Black let go of Hebitsukai Silver, Ryusoul Green went for another punch, but Hebitsukai Silver ducked and took Ryusoul Green out with an armbreaker. Hebitsukai Silver then ran to his corner and tagged in Oushi Black, who ran into the ring and took down Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green tagged in KabutoRaiger, who tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who tagged in Ryusoul Black. All 4 members of the Golden Age surrounded Oushi Black, but they were all taken down one by one. Oushi Black then finished off Ryusoul Black with the fireman's carry slam and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oushi Black, Sasori Orange, Tenbin Gold, & Hebitsukai Silver win by pinfall.**

The Kyurangers had defeated the Golden Age before Sasori Orange and Oushi Black had their match against the Gouraigers at Summer Showdown.

* * *

Backstage, AbareBlack & Kamen Rider OOO knocked on the door of HurricaneRed's locker room. HurricaneRed and AbareBlack were going to fight at Summer Showdown for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, but there was another reason why AbareBlack and Kamen Rider OOO were visiting.

As soon as HurricaneRed answered the door, he saw AbareBlack and Kamen Rider OOO with a cake.

"What are you doing here?" HurricaneRed asked.

"Me and Kamen Rider OOO just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" AbareBlack said.

"It's not my birthday," HurricaneRed said.

"Are you sure?" AbareBlack said. He showed HurricaneRed a birthday card. "See? It's your last name!"

"Thanks," HurricaneRed said, "but my first name's Yousuke, not Sora."

"Well it doesn't matter if it's your birthday or not," AbareBlack said. "Kamen Rider OOO came here to wish you a happy birthday, but I came here to remind you that you better not let your guard down at Summer Showdown. Kuroninja Gold brought me to his group so that it would be a brand new morning for the Golden Age...and I'm not going to lose the All-Star Championship that easily!"

AbareBlack and Kamen Rider OOO left the room, but left behind a birthday cake. Kuroninja walked by and saw the birthday cake.

"Mind if I have a slice?" Kuroninja asked HurricaneRed.

"It's not my birthday," HurricaneRed said, "so go ahead."

* * *

**4\. Emerald Club vs The Renaissance & Kajiki Yellow**

Emerald Club, which was led by Anti-Kuroninja, was going to have a match against the team of Houou Soldier and MomoNinger, who were going to challenge Shishi Red & Washi Pink for the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Summer Showdown, and Kajiki Yellow. Houou Soldier wanted to win this match to show the power of his mixed tag team with MomoNinger, and Anti-Kuroninja was planning on getting inside ShiroNinger's head. ShiroNinger had refused Anti-Kuroninja's offer to join the Emerald Club, and now, she was the next challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, which was currently being held by Kiramai Green.

First, Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Kiramai Green, made their way to the ring. These 3 made up the Emerald Club, the faction led by Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja & Shinken Green walked to the ring, while Kiramai Green was the first one inside. She held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt for everyone to see. As soon as Anti-Kuroninja entered, he grabbed a microphone from under the ring and began to speak.

"Hey ShiroNinger!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "You may have refused my offer, but I've come to an agreement with Ryu Commander over the stipulations of your title match against Kiramai Green. When Kiramai Green defeats you, you will have to join my faction, the Emerald Club, as its newest member! And to show you how powerful the Emerald Club is, ShiroNinger, we are going to defeat Houou Soldier and your teammate MomoNinger in this match! You better be watching closely, ShiroNinger, because this match has everything to do with you!"

When Anti-Kuroninja stopped talking, Houou Soldier's entrance music and video played, and Houou Soldier made his entrance with Kajiki Yellow. Houou Soldier and Kajiki Yellow stayed on stage, waiting for MomoNinger to arrive.

MomoNinger then made her entrance, but with new entrance music and a new entrance video. MomoNinger joined Houou Soldier on stage, and the two of them, along with Kajiki Yellow, made their way to the ring. Once they entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kajiki Yellow and Shinken Green in the ring. Shinken Green and Kajiki Yellow engaged in a wristlock, but then Kajiki Yellow followed it up by attacking Shinken Green with a series of knife-edge chops. Shinken Green responded with chops of his own. He then pushed Kajiki Yellow back. Kajiki Yellow bounced back from the ropes and went for a clothesline on Shinken Green, but Shinken Green ran forward and stopped Kajiki Yellow. He then took Kajiki Yellow down with a suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kajiki Yellow kicked out and tagged in Houou Soldier, who went straight at Shinken Green. Shinken Green ran towards Houou Soldier and went for a Spear, but Houou Soldier did a front flip over Shinken Green. He then took down Shinken Green with a DDT and tagged MomoNinger in. MomoNinger ran at Shinken Green, but Shinken Green rolled out of the way and tagged Kiramai Green in. Kiramai Green ran at MomoNinger and took her down from behind with a running knee strike. She went for a cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and tried to fight back against Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green dodged most of the attacks. MomoNinger then took Kiramai Green down with a spinning heel kick. MomoNinger picked Kiramai Green up and put her in position for the snap swinging neckbreaker, but then Kiramai Green countered by taking MomoNinger down with a DDT. Kiramai Green tagged in Anti-Kuroninja, who went over to MomoNinger and picked her up. MomoNinger pushed Anti-Kuroninja's arms back and tagged in Houou Soldier, who ran toward Anti-Kuroninja and took him down with a running dropkick. Houou Soldier got up and climbed to the top rope, where he was about to hit Anti-Kuroninja with a _Phoenix Splash._ Houou Soldier jumped off the top rope, but Anti-Kuroninja moved out of the way. Houou Soldier got up and tried to take down Anti-Kuroninja with a kick, but he missed. Houou Soldier then tagged in Kajiki Yellow, who entered the ring and took down Anti-Kuroninja with a clothesline. Kajiki Yellow went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out, but Kajiki Yellow wasn't done. He went for a superkick on Anti-Kuroninja. However, Anti-Kuroninja dodged the superkick and grabbed Kajiki Yellow's leg before trapping him in the _Sharpshooter._ Kajiki Yellow had no choice but to tap out.

**Emerald Club wins by submission.**

Anti-Kuroninja's faction had defeated Houou Soldier's team, sending a message to ShiroNinger.

* * *

Backstage, ShiroNinger was watching the match, when suddenly, she ran into Kiramai Yellow. Kiramai Yellow knew that Anti-Kuroninja was going to try and get into ShiroNinger's head, so he was offering to watch out for ShiroNinger at ringside during the title match at Summer Showdown.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Jin**

This match was a qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship Ladder Match at Summer Showdown, but it was also between one of the Trios Champions and a member of metsuboujinrai net. Kamen Rider Horobi had already defeated Kamen Rider Specter to get a spot in the ladder match, but could Kamen Rider Jin do the same?

First, representing the Underworld, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance. He was one of the Gauntlet Trios Champions along with Kamen Rider Specter and Ryusoul Gold, so when he made his entrance, he held up his Gauntlet Trios Championship belt for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Necrom then entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Jin made his entrance and flew into the ring. He was ready to take down Kamen Rider Necrom and win the Rider-Division Championship again. Kamen Rider Jin entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Jin running at Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom dodged the attack and tripped Kamen Rider Jin. He then went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider Necrom with some knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Necrom blocked one of them and responded with a kick to Kamen Rider Jin's face. Kamen Rider Necrom then finished Kamen Rider Jin off with the _Eyedrop Kick_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Necrom wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Necrom had defeated Kamen Rider Jin, earning himself a spot in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match. However, after the match, Kamen Rider Jin got up and attacked Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Horobi then joined in, before being stopped by Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi then ran into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom, so now, metsuboujinrai net had the upper hand. It was 3 against 2.

Suddenly, Ryusoul Gold made his entrance, and he was no longer injured. Ryusoul Gold ran at Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and took him down with a running kick. He then helped Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom up. The Trios Champions were going to defend their titles next week against metsuboujinrai net.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Gokai Red was watching Kiramai Silver's debut match. He had already defeated Lupin Red, but now a new treasure hunter had arrived. Gokai Blue, who was also watching the match, decided to see how good Kiramai Silver was in a match against himself. Next week, it was going to be Gokai Blue vs Kiramai Silver.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja & ??? vs Akuroninja, DSR, & Kamen Rider Odin**

In this match, Kuroninja was going to team up with two mystery tag team partners against the team of Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin, who was currently holding the Gauntlet X-Championship. The Gauntlet X-Championship could be cashed in for a title shot at the All-Star Championship, but it was also supposed to be defended anytime, anywhere, which is why Akuroninja gave the title to Kamen Rider Odin as part of his plan.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance by himself. He entered the ring and waited for his opponents to arrive. Sora no Kuroninja was at the commentary table, and he was ready to see Kuroninja fight in this match.

Next, Akuroninja made his entrance, with his right-hand man, DSR, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Odin, walking behind him. The three of them entered the ring, ready to take on Kuroninja. But now, it was time for Kuroninja's mystery tag team partners to make their entrance.

HurricaneRed then made his entrance, having been revealed as Kuroninja's tag team partner. Kiramai Red also made his entrance along with HurricaneRed, which meant that both of them were going to team up with Kuroninja. This was a very surprising move, since normally, Kuroninja didn't like red rangers. HurricaneRed and Kiramai Red joined Kuroninja in the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with HurricaneRed and Akuroninja in the ring. Akuroninja charged at HurricaneRed and tried to take him down with a running clothesline, but HurricaneRed dodged the attack. Akuroninja, however, elbowed HurricaneRed from behind, knocking him out. Akuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

HUrricaneRed kicked out, but Akuroninja wasn't finished. He tagged in DSR to trap HurricaneRed in the Cobra Clutch. HurricaneRed escaped and threw DSR down. He tagged in Kiramai Red, who charged at DSR and took him down with a superman punch. Kiramai Red went for the pin.

1...

DSR kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin entered the ring and stared down at Kiramai Red. Kiramai Red attacked Kamen Rider Odin with all his strength, but Kamen Rider Odin didn't move. He responded to Kiramai Red's attacks by picking him up with one hand and slamming him down with a lot of force. Kamen Rider Odin was about to go for a pinfall, but Kiramai Red kicked out right away and tagged HurricaneRed back in. HurricaneRed charged at Kamen Rider Odin and tried to take him down with a dropkick, but Kamen Rider Odin picked HurricaneRed up and slammed him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Odin went for the pin on HurricaneRed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja, who ran at Kamen Rider Odin and took him down with a running knee strike. Kamen Rider Odin got back up and tagged in Akuroninja, who entered the ring and pushed Kuroninja down. He then picked Kuroninja up and put him in position for the package piledriver. If Akuroninja hit this, it would all be over. Kuroninja reversed out of it and superkicked Akuroninja. He then finished Akuroninja off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja, HurricaneRed, and Kiramai Red win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and his team had defeated Akuroninja and his Enforcers. They were about to head to the back, but Akuroninja wasn't finished with them.

"Kamen Rider Odin, now!" Akuroninja said to Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin activated his _Time Vent_ ability, so now Kuroninja and the others couldn't move. Suddenly, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki ran into the area. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then used the power loaned to him by his mysterious, unknown companion named Kurumi to negate the effects of Kamen Rider Odin's _Time Vent_ and allow Sora no Kuroninja to take down Kamen Rider Odin with a dropkick and pin him.

1...2...3!

**Sora no Kuroninja becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Sora no Kuroninja held up the Gauntlet X-Championship, as Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki took care of Akuroninja and his Enforcers. Time went back to normal and Kuroninja and his team could move again. Sora no Kuroninja then gifted the X-Championship to Kiramai Red, believing that Kiramai Red had the potential to be a future champion in The Gauntlet.

**Kiramai Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kuroninja, HurricaneRed, Kiramai Red, and Sora no Kuroninja all celebrated in the ring to close the show.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last night before Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold defend the Gauntlet Trios Championship against Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi.

**1\. Kiramai Silver vs Gokai Blue**

Kiramai Silver had made a good first impression in his debut match against Lupin X, but now, he was going to be taking on Gokai Blue.

First, Kiramai Silver made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was ready to take on Gokai Blue in this match. Kiramai Silver entered the ring and waited for Gokai Blue to arrive.

Next, Gokai Blue made his way to the ring. Gokai Blue wanted to know what it was like to fight against Kiramai Silver, just like Gokai Red, who was watching the match from the locker room. Gokai Blue entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Gokai Blue charging at Kiramai Silver and pushing him into the corner. Gokai Blue began attacking Kiramai Silver with a series of knife-edge chops. However, they had barely an effect on Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver responded by charging at Gokai Blue, taking him down with a powerslam. Kiramai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and put Kiramai Silver into a headlock. It looked like Kiramai Silver had nowhere to go, but then he started overpowering Gokai Blue with all of his might. Kiramai Silver then picked up Gokai Blue and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Kiramai Silver picked Gokai Blue up again, and finished him off with the vertical suplex piledriver before covering him.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Silver walked to the back after defeating Gokai Blue. At the same time, Gokai Red was being interviewed about his thoughts on the match. He said that he would be waiting for Kiramai Silver at Summer Showdown, because both Gokai Red and Kiramai Silver were after the same thing, and that was treasure. Gokai Red said that he never let Lupin Red take his treasure from him, and neither would Kiramai Silver.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Odin vs Kiramai Red - Gauntlet X-Championship**

Last week, Kamen Rider Odin lost the Gauntlet X-Championship to Sora no Kuroninja thanks to interference from Kuroninja of Earth 0. Sora no Kuroninja gave the X-Championship to Kiramai Red, who was now the new champion. Akuroninja was ready to take the X-Championship from Kiramai Red in this match and give it back to Kamen Rider Odin.

First, Kamen Rider Odin made his entrance to the ring, being accompanied by Akuroninja. Akuroninja was ready to get back the X-Championship from Kiramai Red in this match, and he was going to use Kamen Rider Odin to help him with this. Akuroninja stayed at ringside while Kamen Rider Odin entered the ring.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by HurricaneRed, The Gauntlet X-Champion, Kiramai Red, made his entrance. He held up the X-Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Kiramai Red entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Odin immediately charged at Kiramai Red and took him down with a discus clothesline. However, Kiramai Red got up and fought back against Kamen Rider Odin trapping him in a corner. Kamen Rider Odin then pushed Kiramai Red down and went for a cover on him.

1...2...

Kiramai Red kicked out, but Kamen Rider Odin wasn't done yet. He grabbed Kiramai Red and finished him off with a crucifix powerbomb before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

After Kamen Rider Odin defeated Kiramai Red, Akuroninja entered the ring and wrapped the X-Championship around his waist. The two of them then continued attacking Kiramai Red, but then HurricaneRed entered the ring to save Kiramai Red. Akuroninja backed off and sent Kamen Rider Odin to stand in front of him. HurricaneRed & Kiramai Red went out of the ring. They couldn't fight Akuroninja right now, because HurricaneRed had to focus on his match against AbareBlack for the All-Star Championship at Summer Showdown.

* * *

**3\. Red Racer vs Kuroninja**

Red Racer was already in the ring when the match was ready to begin. Kuroninja made his entrance, ready to begin this match. He was going to face Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Summer Showdown, so Kuroninja wanted to make this match quick. Kuroninja entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the bell rang, Kuroninja immediately ran at Red Racer and took him down with a running knee to the face. He then finished Red Racer off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Red Racer, Kuroninja grabbed a microphone from under the ring and said that he was all fired up to get the Ultimate Championship back from Oma Zi-O. Kuroninja dropped the microphone and left the ring.

* * *

**4\. MomoNinger vs Chameleon Green**

At Summer Showdown, MomoNinger & Houou Soldier were going to challenge Shishi Red & Washi Pink for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. First, MomoNinger was going to face Chameleon Green, a member of the Kyurangers.

First, MomoNinger made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Houou Soldier. As MomoNinger entered the ring, ShiroNinger was watching the match with Kiramai Yellow. MomoNinger entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, Chameleon Green made her way to the ring. As soon as she entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, MomoNinger and Chameleon Green ran at each other in the middle of the ring. Chameleon Green threw MomoNinger down, but MomoNinger got up and took down Chameleon Green with a dropkick. MomoNinger went for a cover.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out and attacked MomoNinger with a series of knife-edge chops, followed by a double-armed DDT. Chameleon Green then went to the corner and began charging up energy for her finisher. MomoNinger got up and Chameleon Green charged at her, ready to finish her off with the running kick, but MomoNinger countered by kicking Chameleon Green in the face. MomoNinger then picked Chameleon Green up and finished her off with the snap swinging neckbreaker. MomoNinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**MomoNinger wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Chameleon Green, MomoNinger helped her up and joined Houou Soldier so that the two of them could leave the stage.

* * *

Later, Chameleon Green was walking backstage when she ran into ShiroNinger, who was training with Kiramai Yellow in order to prepare for her match against Kiramai Green at Summer Showdown. This was a high stakes match because if ShiroNinger lost to Kiramai Green and failed to win the championship, then she would have to join the Emerald Club, which was led by Anti-Kuroninja.

ShiroNinger congratulated Chameleon Green for her performance and promised that she would be her next challenger after Summer Showdown.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs Kamen Rider OOO**

This was the final qualifying match for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown, but what made it different from last time was that the two fighters in this match had both failed to qualify in previous matches. These two were given a last chance to qualify for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown.

First, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made his entrance and started walking to the ring. He had lost to Kamen Rider Meteor, but he had the chance to qualify by winning against another Golden Age member in the Rider Division, Kamen Rider OOO. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, and being accompanied to the ring by the Gauntlet All-Star Champion AbareBlack, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance in his PuToTyra form. He walked to the ring, ready to avenge his loss against Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider OOO was the newest addition to the Golden Age, and AbareBlack wanted to show Kuroninja Gold that Kamen Rider OOO was worthy of being part of the Golden Age, as part of Kuroninja Gold's vision to bring a _brand new morning_ to the Golden Age. Kamen Rider OOO entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost pushed Kamen Rider OOO into a corner and started beating him up. However, Kamen Rider OOO fought back and attacked Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider OOO then put Kamen Rider Dark Ghost into a fireman's carry and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider OOO went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and clotheslined Kamen Rider OOO. He then put Kamen Rider OOO in the position for the tombstone piledriver, but Kamen Rider OOO rolled Dark Ghost up instead.

1...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out, and then Kamen Rider OOO finished him off with a powerslam. Kamen Rider OOO went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider OOO wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider OOO had qualified for the last spot in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. Not only did this mean he had the chance to win the Rider-Division Championship, but he was also going to be competing against Kamen Rider Meteor, who was also in the Golden Age faction. Kamen Rider OOO headed to the back, but it looked like this wasn't going to be the last time we would ever see Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Metsuboujinrai net vs Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, & Ryusoul Gold - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was for the Trios Championship, and it started when Metsuboujinrai net attacked Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, & Ryusoul Gold after their successful title defense at Ultimate Power. Now, the 3 Underworld members were going to defend the titles against their challengers.

First, Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made their entrance and started walking down to the ring. The three of them were ready to take the Trios Championship from the Underworld, which they needed for some reason. Kamen Rider Horobi was also one of the 7 challengers to qualify for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown by defeating Kamen Rider Specter. The 3 fighters entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold, made their entrance together. All 3 of them represented the Underworld, and they held up their Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Necrom had defeated Kamen Rider Jin last week in a qualifying match, so now he was going to be one of the 8 fighters in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown. Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Jin in the ring. Kamen Rider Jin charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and tried to take him down with a running clothesline, but Kamen Rider Necrom moved out of the way and tripped Kamen Rider Jin. He then went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, who charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a running DDT. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and fought back against Kamen rider Ikazuchi, pushing him into a corner. Ryusoul Gold, who had been attacked by Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, asked to be tagged in, so Kamen Rider Necrom tagged Ryusoul Gold in and charged at Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, taking him down with a running dropkick. Ryusoul Gold then hit Kamen Rider Ikazuchi with a leg drop and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ikazuchi kicked out and attacked Ryusoul Gold with a series of punches. He then trapped Ryusoul Gold in a full nelson, but Ryusoul Gold countered and took Kamen Rider Ikazuchi down with a fireman's carry powerbomb. Ryusoul Gold went to a corner and began charging up energy for a running kick, but then Kamen Rider Jin kicked Ryusoul Gold from behind. Ryusoul Gold hit Kamen Rider Jin and sent him off the ring apron, but then Kamen Rider Ikazuchi ran at Ryusoul Gold and took him down with an intense knife-edge chop to Ryusoul Gold's chest. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi dragged Ryusoul Gold to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Horobi, who set Ryusoul Gold up for a kick to the face. However, Ryusoul Gold recovered and threw Kamen Rider Horobi aside so he could tag in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom rushed at Kamen Rider Horobi and took him down with a dropkick. He then went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Horobi kicked out, so Kamen Rider Necrom tagged in Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and rushed at Kamen Rider Horobi, taking him down with a clothesline. He then started charging up energy for his finisher, but before he could do it, Kamen Rider Horobi grabbed Kamen Rider Specter and trapped him in a sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Specter was forced to tap out.

**Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi win by submission and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

Metsuboujinrai net had defeated the Underworld to become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions. Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi walked away, but Kamen Rider Horobi was stopped by Kamen Rider Necrom, who used the last of his energy to grab Kamen Rider Horobi's leg. Kamen Rider Necrom got up and told Kamen Rider Horobi to be prepared for the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown.


	28. Summer Showdown '20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this major event, 8 fighters battle each other in a ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship, HurricaneRed takes on AbareBlack for the All-Star Championship, ShiroNinger takes on Kiramai Green for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, AbareKiller faces Gokai Silver in a hardcore deathmatch, and Kuroninja challenges Oma Zi-O in a rematch for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

The time had come for Summer Showdown. To begin the event, Sora no Kuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 417, made his entrance and announced the start of the event, which was the Rider-Division Championship ladder match.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Meteor vs Kamen Rider Woz vs Kamen Rider Horobi vs Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider Ouja vs Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen RIder Zero-One - Rider-Division Championship - Ladder Match**

Ladders had already been set up outside the ring for this match, which was going to open Summer Showdown, and 8 fighters were ready to challenge for the Rider-Division Championship. The Rider-Division Championship was hanging above the center of the ring.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance. He was one of the newest additions to the Golden Age, having been brought into the group by Kuroninja Gold in his plan to bring a brand new morning to the Golden Age. Kamen Rider Meteor was planning on doing that by winning the Rider-Division Championship. He had already qualified by defeating Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in a match, and now, it was time for Kamen Rider Meteor to win the Rider-Division Championship.

Next, Kamen Rider Woz made his entrance. He was the least likely to win the Rider-Division Championship, because he won his qualifying match by accident. However, it was possible that Kamen Rider Woz would join Oma Zi-O in winning a title of his own. Kamen Rider Woz entered the ring.

Kamen Rider Horobi, one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, was the next to arrive. He walked to the ring with his trios championship belt, which he and the other Metsuboujinrai net members won against the Underworld recently. Now, Kamen Rider Horobi was planning on winning the Rider-Division Championship. He walked to the ring and waited for the others to arrive.

Kamen Rider Necrom was the next to arrive. He was formerly one of the Trios Champions, but then he lost the titles to Metsuboujinrai net. Now, Kamen Rider Necrom was hoping to win the Rider-Division Championship, especially since Kamen Rider Horobi was also in this match. Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring and stared down at Kamen Rider Horobi.

Kamen Rider Ouja was the next to arrive, and nobody expected his return. Kamen Rider Ouja hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet for a long time since he lost the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, but now, he was back, presumably to get the Rider-Division Championship back. Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring and joined everyone else.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the newest addition, Kamen Rider OOO, made his entrance. Unlike Kamen Rider Meteor, Kuroninja Gold didn't know that Kamen Rider OOO was added to the Golden Age. Kamen Rider OOO was brought to the Golden Age by AbareBlack to help Kuroninja Gold in his plan. Kamen Rider OOO entered the ring, and there were only two fighters left.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance next. It had been a long time since Kamen Rider Cross-Z was Rider-Division Champion, but now, he had another chance to win the title. Kamen Rider Cross-Z entered the ring, and now, all that was left was for the champion to arrive.

FInally, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One, made his entrance. Kamen Rider Zero-One walked down to the ring without his title, because the Rider-Division Championship was hanging above the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One joined everyone in the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and immediately after the bell rang, everyone in the ring attacked the first person they could think of. Kamen Rider Necrom was fighting Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Meteor was fighting Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Zero-One was fighting Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Woz was fighting Kamen Rider OOO. Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Woz were all thrown out of the ring. Kamen Rider OOO then took out Kamen Rider Zero-One with a discus clothesline while Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Cross-Z were fighting each other. Outside the ring, Kamen Rider Woz found a ladder and pushed it into the ring, but then Kamen Rider Ouja got up and slammed Kamen Rider Woz into a ring post. Kamen Rider Ouja picked up the ladder and used it to take out both Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Horobi, before Kamen Rider OOO took Kamen Rider Ouja down with a superkick and set the ladder up. Kamen Rider OOO climbed the ladder, but then Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring and climbed the other side of the ladder.

Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider OOO traded punches while on the top of the ladder. Both fighters wanted to take the other off. As they were fighting, Kamen Rider Horobi recovered. Kamen Rider Necrom punched Kamen Rider OOO off the ladder, but then he was grabbed by Kamen Rider Horobi and powerbombed onto Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Meteor then got up and joined Kamen Rider OOO. The two of them worked together to take out Kamen Rider Horobi and set up the ladder. As both of them climbed the ladder, it became clear that only one person could win the Rider-Division Championship. As Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider OOO began arguing over who was going to win the Rider-Division Championship, Kamen Rider Ouja recovered and pushed both Golden Age riders down. Kamen Rider Ouja was about to climb the ladder, but then Kamen Rider Woz recovered and attacked Kamen Rider Ouja with a Spear. Kamen Rider Zero-One climbed to the top rope and took Kamen Rider Woz down with a flying kick, but then Kamen Rider Cross-Z went behind him and knocked him back with an uppercut. 

Kamen Rider Zero-One pushed Kamen Rider Cross-Z back and set up the ladder again, before taking down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zero-One climbed the ladder, only for Kamen Rider Horobi to climb the other side and slam Kamen Rider Zero-One's face onto the ladder so he would fall. Kamen Rider Horobi reached for the belt, which was hanging from the ceiling. Kamen Rider Necrom climbed the ladder on the side where Kamen Rider Zero-One fell, and he jumped off the ladder, taking Kamen Rider Horobi down with him. This allowed Kamen rider Woz and Kamen Rider Meteor to climb the ladder. Kamen Rider Meteor pushed Kamen Rider Woz off the ladder, and now, he was ready to win the Rider-Division Championship.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who was not in this match, ran down to the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Meteor. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then took down Kamen Rider Meteor with a tombstone piledriver, allowing Kamen Rider Ouja to climb the ladder and win the Rider-Division Championship.

**Kamen Rider Ouja wins the ladder match and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost joined Kamen Rider Ouja and raised his hand to show that he was the new Rider-Division Champion. For some reason, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost had aligned himself with Kamen Rider Ouja. The two of them left the ring, and the ring was cleared in preparation for the next match.

* * *

**2\. Gokai Red vs Kiramai Silver**

Gokai Red considered himself as the greatest treasure hunter in The Gauntlet until Kiramai Silver's debut. Now, the two of them were going to face each other in this match to see who the better treasure hunter was.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance and began walking to the ring. He was ready to take on Kiramai Silver, having already defeated Lupin Red and the BN Team. Gokai Red entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kiramai Silver made his entrance and walked to the ring. He had already made an impressive debut against Lupin X, and he had also defeated Gokai Blue. Now, Kiramai Silver was going to fight against Gokai Red. As soon as Kiramai Silver entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Gokai Red and Kiramai Silver met in the center of the ring. Gokai Red and Kiramai Silver engaged in a wristlock, and Kiramai Silver was able to overpower Gokai Red and push him down. Kiramai Silver then went for an elbow drop, but Gokai Red moved out of the way. He then got up and attacked Kiramai Silver with a series of knife-edge chops, but Kiramai Silver wasn't affected by any of them. Gokai Red then took down Kiramai Silver with a snap suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out, but Gokai Red wasn't done. He went for a discus clothesline on Kiramai Silver, but Kiramai Silver ducked and ran toward the side of the ring. He bounced off the ropes and took Gokai Red down with a clothesline of his own. Gokai Red got up and charged at Kiramai Silver, but Kiramai Silver lifted Gokai Red up and took him down with a powerslam. Kiramai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out and started to attack Kiramai Silver with a series of punches. He then put Kiramai Silver's legs on the middle rope and prepared to take Kiramai Silver down with a neckbreaker. Gokai Red took Kiramai Silver down with a neckbreaker and attempted another pinfall, but Kiramai Silver kicked out. Gokai Red took him down again with a clothesline, but this time, he didn't want Kiramai Silver to recover, so he climbed to the top rope and hit Kiramai Silver with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Red went for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and fought back against Gokai Red, using knife-edge chops of his own. These chops hit Gokai Red very hard, so Gokai Red couldn't fight back due to the force from the chops. Kiramai Silver then put Gokai Red in the position for the vertical suplex piledriver, but Gokai Red used the power he had left to try and escape before he was put in the vertical suplex position. Gokai Red then took down Kiramai Silver with a discus lariat, but he wasn't done. Gokai Red got Kiramai Silver to get up, so he could finish him off with another discus lariat. Gokai Red went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Red wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Red had been pushed to the limit by Kiramai Silver, but he was still able to win this match, proving himself to be the greatest treasure hunter when it came to fighting. Gokai Red left the ring in victory.

* * *

**3\. The Renaissance vs Shishi Red & Washi Pink - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

After Shishi Red & Washi Pink won the Mixed Tag Team Championship, Shishi Red invited Houou Soldier to challenge him for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Houou Soldier accepted the challenge and reunited with MomoNinger, whom he had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship with before as The Renaissance. Now, the Renaissance was back to take on Shishi Red & Washi Pink.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He was ready to go, but before he continued, he stayed on stage for MomoNinger to arrive.

MomoNinger then made her entrance and joined Houou Soldier on stage. The two of them headed down to the ring, ready to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship as The Renaissance again. Houou Soldier and MomoNinger entered the ring and waited for the champions to arrive.

Next, Shishi Red & Washi Pink made their entrance together and walked down to the ring. Both of them held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they entered the ring. Shishi Red and Washi Pink faced Houou Soldier and MomoNinger, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Houou Soldier and Shishi Red in the ring. Shishi Red charged at Houou Soldier and took him down with a clothesline. He then went for a cover, but Houou Soldier kicked out right away. Houou Soldier then went for a dropkick on Shishi Red, but Shishi Red rolled out of the way and took down Houou Soldeir with a slingblade. Houou Soldier got up and congratulated Shishi Red, but then he got to his corner and tagged in MomoNinger. MomoNinger charged at Shishi Red and pushed him back with a dropkick. Shishi Red tagged in Washi Pink, who ran at MomoNinger and dove onto her.

1...

MomoNinger kicked out and tried to take down Washi Pink with a clothesline, but Washi Pink was too fast for MomoNinger. Washi Pink then took down MomoNinger with a dropkick before going to the top rope. Washi Pink dove off the top rope, hoping to finish off MomoNinger with a 450 Splash, but MomoNinger rolled out of the way. MomoNinger then went for a snap swinging neckbreaker on Washi Pink and went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and tagged Shishi Red back in. MomoNinger tagged in Houou Soldier, and the two red Kyurangers had a staredown in the middle of the ring. Houou Soldier went for a clothesline on Shishi Red, but Shishi Red saw it coming and took Houou Soldier down with a DDT. He then tagged in Washi Pink, and the two of them went to different corners on the top rope for a double diving elbow drop. However, Houou Soldier moved out of the way and tagged in MomoNinger, who took out Shishi Red with a superkick and tried to go for another snap swinging neckbreaker on Washi Pink, but then Washi Pink took down MomoNinger with a DDT instead. Washi Pink climbed to the top rope and finished off MomoNinger with a 450 Splash, and then she went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Washi Pink & Shishi Red win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

Shishi Red and Washi Pink had defeated the Renaissance, and retained their titles. The two of them got their belts back and headed to the back. However, before they could reach the exit, the Go-on Wings arrived to stop them. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver were challenging Shishi Red and Washi Pink for the Mixed Tag Team Championship next.

* * *

**4\. Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink vs HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

In this match for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship, Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink were going to face off against the Underworld's team of HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink.

First, the team of Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink made their entrance and walked to the ring. The two of them were ready to win the Women's Tag Team Championship for the second time. Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink entered the ring and waited for the champions to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made their entrance and held up the championship belts for everyone to see. HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with HurricaneBlue & Shinken Pink in the ring. HurricaneBlue charged at Shinken Pink and took her down with a running clothesline, but Shinken Pink got up right away and went for an armlock on HurricaneBlue. HurricaneBlue pushed Shinken Pink back, forcing her to let go of the armlock. Shinken Pink then ran at HurricaneBlue and took her down with a slingblade, before going for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Pink, who charged at Shinken Pink and took her down with a hurricanrana, followed by a leg drop. Kiramai Pink covered Shinken Pink, but Shinken Pink kicked out and tagged in Shinken Yellow, who ran at Kiramai Pink and took her down with a dropkick. Shinken Yellow then climbed to the top rope, attempting to use her finisher, but Kiramai Pink quickly ran to the corner where Shinken Yellow was standing and took Shinken Yellow down with a spinning heel kick. This caused Shinken Yellow to fall off the top rope, so that Kiramai Pink could go for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out and tagged in Shinken Pink. The two of them ran at Kiramai Pink, who pushed Shinken Yellow out of the ring, but was taken out from behind by Shinken Pink. Shinken Yellow got back in the ring by jumping over the top rope, and she hit Kiramai Pink with a frog splash before being asked to get out of the ring by the referee. Shinken Pink went for a cover on Kiramai Pink.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out and tagged HurricaneBlue back in. HurricaneBlue ran toward Shinken Pink and took her down with a superkick. She went for a cover, but Shinken Pink kicked out right away. HurricaneBlue then took down Shinken Pink with a discus clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

After a hard-fought match against the Shinkengers, HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink were still the Women's Tag Team Champions. They grabbed their title belts and walked to the back.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Hibiki vs Kamen Rider Blade**

Kamen Rider Hibiki was brought to The Gauntlet by Kuroninja of Earth 0, who believed that Kamen Rider Hibiki would be the future ace of The Gauntlet. Now, this match against Kamen Rider Blade was going to see if Kuroninja of Earth 0 could back up those words.

First, the Kuroninja of Earth 0 made his entrance to introduce Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Hibiki made his entrance to the sound of a taiko drumming performance on stage. Kamen Rider Hibiki walked to the ring with Kuroninja of Earth 0, and they both entered the ring to wait for Kamen Rider Blade. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then left the ring and stayed at ringside, while Kamen Rider Hibiki stayed in the ring.

Next, Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Hibiki in this match and show everyone that Kamen Rider Hibiki wasn't the future ace that Kuroninja of Earth 0 believed him to be. Kamen Rider Blade entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Kamen Rider Blade charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki. However, Kamen Rider Hibiki was ready for it, and he blocked Kamen Rider Blade's shoulder tackle. Kamen Rider Hibiki responded with some punches, which Kamen Rider Blade also blocked easily. Kamen Rider Hibiki then went for a suplex on Kamen Rider Blade, taking him down easily. Kamen Rider Hibiki went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and waited for Kamen Rider Hibiki to get up. Once he did, Kamen Rider Blade went for a running clothesline on him. However, Kamen Rider Hibiki dodged the attack. He then kicked Kamen Rider Blade's leg to put him on one knee, and then followed it up with a kick to the back of Kamen Rider Blade's head. Kamen Rider Hibiki waited for Kamen Rider Blade to get up so he could finish him off with the double-armed DDT. When Kamen Rider Blade got up, he immediately grabbed Kamen Rider Hibiki's leg before he could set him up for the double-armed DDT, and then elbowed Hibiki in the face to stun him. Kamen Rider Blade then took Kamen Rider Hibiki down with a DDT of his own before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out, but Kamen Rider Blade wasn't finished yet. He put Kamen Rider Hibiki in position for his finisher, the swinging reverse STO. That was when Kamen Rider Hibiki countered by taking Kamen Rider Blade down with a snapdragon suplex. Kamen Rider Hibiki picked Kamen Rider Blade up and finished him off with a vertical suplex powerbomb, which Kuroninja of Earth 0 guided Hibiki into doing. Kamen Rider Hibiki went for the pin, while putting his feet on the bottom rope under Kuroninja of Earth 0's orders. The referee didn't notice.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Hibiki wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Hibiki had scored a dirty pinfall victory against Kamen Rider Blade. Kuroninja of Earth 0 held up Kamen Rider Hibiki's hand up as everyone booed him. Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki walked to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Akuroninja was with the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Odin. Akuroninja announced that the time was now for him to cash in the X-Championship. Kamen Rider Odin lay down on the ground so that Akuroninja could take the X-Championship from him.

1...2...3!

**Akuroninja becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Akuroninja was ready to cash in the X-Championship to become the next All-Star Champion, but before the All-Star Championship match was the 3-way for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**6\. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs the Gouraigers vs the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

When Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper won the Tag Team Championship, they were challenged by their rivals, the Gouraigers. However, Sasori Orange & Oushi Black were owed a title shot because the tag team champions before the Hell Brothers refused to let the Kyurangers challenge for the titles.

First, representing the Kyurangers, the team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black made their entrance and walked down to the ring. The two of them were ready to win the Tag Team Championship again. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black entered the ring and waited for the others to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the Gouraigers made their entrance. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger entered the ring, ready to take on both the team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black, and the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The Gouraigers entered the ring, and now all that was left was for the champions to arrive.

Lastly, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, both representing the Six Squad, made their entrance. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper entered the ring and held up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

The match started with Sasori Orange and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper charged at Sasori Orange, but Sasori Orange took him down with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out, not wanting to lose the tag team titles right away. He attacked Sasori Orange with a series of kicks, and then moved him to his corner, where he tagged Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper ran at Sasori Orange and pushed him into a corner, but that corner was the Gouraigers' corner. KabutoRaiger tagged himself in, so Kamen Rider Punch Hopper had to leave. KabutoRaiger attacked Sasori Orange some more, and then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who put Sasori Orange in the middle of the ring. While this was happening, Sasori Orange elbowed KuwagaRaiger and reached for Oushi Black, but KuwagaRaiger pulled Sasori Orange back and took him out with a clothesline. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin on Sasori Orange.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and fought back against KuwagaRaiger. KuwagaRaiger then tagged in KabutoRaiger, who intercepted Sasori Orange, but Sasori Orange took him down with a Spear. Sasori Orange crawled to his corner and finally got to tag in his tag team partner Oushi Black. Oushi Black entered the ring and powerbombed KabutoRaiger into the Hell Brothers' corner, allowing Kamen Rider Punch Hopper to tag himself in. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper ran at Oushi Black, and the two of them started exchanging punches with each other. Oushi Black then picked up Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and took him down with a suplex, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper got up and charged at Oushi Black. He used all his power to push Oushi Black into his corner. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper so he could do his tag team finisher, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper was having trouble lifting Oushi Black, so instead of doing to usual dropkick/powerbomb combo, Kick Hopper & Punch Hopper used an aided powerbomb off the top rope to deal with Oushi Black. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then did a leg drop off the top rope before covering Oushi Black.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, taking him out with a Spear. Sasori Orange went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out, but Sasori Orange wasn't done. He put Kamen Rider Kick Hopper into a full nelson, but then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper flipped behind Sasori Orange and took him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper dragged Sasori Orange to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them finished Sasori Orange off with the dropkick/powerbomb combo, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Hell Brothers win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper had successfully defended their titles. While the Gouraigers were arguing with the referee, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper grabbed the tag team championship belts and walked to the back.

* * *

**7\. HurricaneRed vs AbareBlack - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

HurricaneRed, with the help of Kiramai Red, had become the next challenger for the All-Star Championship, which was being held by AbareBlack. Now, the two of them were going to face off for the title.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance alone. Kiramai Red wasn't with him this time because he had been injured by Kamen Rider Odin during his match against him. HurricaneRed walked to the ring, determined to win the All-Star Championship again. He entered the ring and waited for AbareBlack to arrive.

Next, AbareBlack, representing the Golden Age, made his entrance. As he walked to the ring, he held up the All-Star Championship for everyone, including HurricaneRed, to see. AbareBlack then entered the ring, ready to defend the title against HurricaneRed. The match was ready to start.

When the match began, both HurricaneRed and AbareBlack met in the center of the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, which HurricaneRed won. HurricaneRed then went for a kick to the face on AbareBlack and took him down. However, AbareBlack rolled out of the way and backed off from HurricaneRed.

HurricaneRed rushed at AbareBlack and went for a running knee strike, but AbareBlack ducked and went behind HurricaneRed. He then ran toward HurricaneRed from behind and took him down with a neckbreaker. AbareBlack went for a cover on HurricaneRed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, not wanting to lose that easily. He attacked AbareBlack with a series of knife-edge chops, but then AbareBlack grabbed HurricaneRed's arm and trapped HurricaneRed in an armbar. It looked like HurricaneRed was about to submit, but he was able to reach the ropes in time. AbareBlack was forced to let go. This allowed Hurricane Red to run at AbareBlack and take him down with a running knee strike to the face. However, HurricaneRed wasn't done, because he knew that AbareBlack wouldn't be taken down that easily. He pushed AbareBlack against a corner, and stepped back to prepare for another knee strike.

That was when Akuroninja walked down to the ring with the X-Championship in his hands. He was about to cash it in. HurricaneRed couldn't let Akuroninja take away his moment, so he changed targets from AbareBlack to Akuroninja. HurricaneRed dove out of the ring and pushed Akuroninja down.

However, when HurricaneRed got back in the ring, AbareBlack had already recovered. He was also waiting for HurricaneRed. AbareBlack finished HurricaneRed off with a vertical suplex brainbuster and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**AbareBlack wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

AbareBlack had defended the title against HurricaneRed, and Akuroninja was unconscious, so he couldn't cash in the X-Championship. AbareBlack headed to the back, while staff brought HurricaneRed and the unconscious Akuroninja away from the ring so that the next match could start.

* * *

**8\. ShiroNinger vs Kiramai Green - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

In this match, ShiroNinger, whom Anti-Kuroninja had been trying to persuade to join the Emerald Club, was going to challenge a member of the Emerald Club, Kiramai Green, for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. If ShiroNinger lost this match, then she would have no choice but to accept Anti-Kuroninja's offer and join the Emerald Club. Kiramai Yellow had offered to join ShiroNinger at ringside to counteract Anti-Kuroninja's mind games, since Anti-Kuroninja was also going to be at ringside.

First, ShiroNinger made her entrance, being accompanied by Kiramai Yellow to the ring. ShiroNinger had never won the Gauntlet Women's Championship before, and she also wanted nothing to do with Anti-Kuroninja. However, she had to win this match, or else she would have to join the Emerald Club. ShiroNinger entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive. Kiramai Yellow stayed at ringside.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Anti-Kuroninja, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Kiramai Green, made her entrance. Anti-Kuroninja was behind her, waving an emerald green glowstick in the air for everyone to see. Kiramai Green rushed into the ring and held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt for ShiroNinger to see, but then she noticed Kiramai Yellow at ringside in ShiroNinger's corner. Kiramai Green gave the title belt to the referee, and the match was now ready to start.

The match began, and right away, ShiroNinger and Kiramai Green charged at each other. Kiramai Green was very fast, but she wasn't doing as good as usual thanks to Kiramai Yellow being in ShiroNinger's corner. However, Kiramai Green was still able to take down ShiroNinger with a running kick. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and continued fighting against Kiramai Green. Kiramai Green dodged most of ShiroNinger's attacks, but ShiroNinger swept the legs of Kiramai Green to knock her down, and then followed it up with a kick to the face. ShiroNinger went for a moonsault onto Kiramai Green, but Kiramai Green rolled out of the way. She then ran at ShiroNinger and took her down with a slingblade before covering her.

1...

ShiroNinger kicked out, not wanting to lose that easily. She took down Kiramai Green with a superkick and started charging up energy for her finisher. Kiramai Green got up, but ShiroNinger finished her off with a discus lariat. ShiroNinger went for the pin, but then Anti-Kuroninja started distracting the referee. Kiramai Yellow saw what was going on and charged at Anti-Kuroninja, pushing him down. Anti-Kuroninja's back hit the ring apron, the hardest part of the ring. Kiramai Green was distracted, but this allowed ShiroNinger to go for a rollup.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

For the first time, ShiroNinger had won the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Not only that, but she won the match, which meant that she didn't have to join Anti-Kuroninja in the Emerald Club. ShiroNinger got the title and headed to the back, while Anti-Kuroninja glared at Kiramai Yellow.

* * *

**9\. AbareKiller vs Gokai Silver - Hardcore Deathmatch**

At Future Fist, Gokai Silver was betrayed by AbareKiller, who joined Akuroninja's side. AbareKiller and Gokai Silver then both became challengers for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but both of them were unsuccessful. Gokai Silver then cost AbareKiller a title match when he was challenging for the Ultimate Championship. Now, AbareKiller and Gokai Silver were finally going to end their rivalry in a hardcore match. In this match, there were no countouts and no disqualifications. Anything was allowed, and the only way to end the match was if one of the two fighters won either by pinfall or submission inside the ring.

First, representing the Enforcers, AbareKiller made his entrance, holding a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. He walked slowly to the ring as many people in the audience booed him. However, some people were nervously excited to see what AbareKiller was capable of in a hardcore match like this one. AbareKiller entered the ring, and after swinging the baseball bat around a few times, he stayed in the ring, waiting for Gokai Silver to arrive.

Next, the leader of the Six Squad, Gokai Silver, made his entrance, but this time, he was holding a kendo stick and a steel chair. Gokai Silver ran down to the ring, threw the kendo stick aside, and immediately began attacking AbareKiller with the steel chair before the bell rang.

The match started as Gokai Silver was attacking AbareKiller with the steel chair, but it suddenly changed as AbareKiller grabbed the steel chair, threw it on the ground, and hit Gokai Silver in the chest. He then kicked Gokai Silver into a corner. AbareKiller picked up the barbed wire baseball bat and put it up against Gokai Silver. However, Gokai Silver rolled out of the way. He found a small pounch in the middle of the ring, and a table. Gokai Silver set up the table outside the ring, but then AbareKiller went outside the ring and hit Gokai Silver with the barbed wire baseball bat. AbareKiller then went to where the table was and picked up the small pouch. He emptied some of the contents of the pouch on the table, revealing that the pouch was a bag of thumbtacks. Now, there were thumbtacks scattered on the table. AbareKiller tried to move Gokai Silver to the table, but Gokai Silver fought back by punching AbareKiller. He then went to the stage where he dropped his kendo stick, and picked it up so he could hit AbareKiller with it. AbareKiller then grabbed the kendo stick and pushed Gokai Silver in the ring. He then went outside the ring again and snapped the kendo stick in two, before going under the ring and pulling out a chain.

AbareKiller got the chain and tied it around Gokai Silver's leg. He then started pulling on that leg to try and get Gokai Silver to submit, but Gokai Silver used the ropes to push AbareKiller back. Gokai Silver then removed the chain from his leg, but that allowed AbareKiller to recover and clothesline Gokai Silver over the top rope, onto the ring apron. Gokai Silver was now stuck on the ring apron, between AbareKiller and the table with thumbtacks on it. AbareKiller and Gokai Silver exchanged punches, until Gokai Silver pulled AbareKiller over the top rope so he would join him on the ring apron. Now, both fighters were at risk of falling onto the table with thumbtacks on it. Both AbareKiller and Gokai Silver started punching each other, but then a mysterious guy jumped the barricade and attacked Gokai Silver from behind with a kendo stick. Gokai Silver lost his grip and fell onto the table with the thumbtacks, breaking the table in two. AbareKiller then threw Gokai Silver into the ring. Gokai Silver couldn't fight back because he was in pain, so AbareKiller decided to add to that pain by putting Gokai Silver in the heel hook and forcing him to tap.

**AbareKiller wins by submission.**

Thanks to the help of the mysterious guy who appeared from the audience, AbareKiller had defeated Gokai Silver. The mysterious guy who helped AbareKiller then revealed himself as the 6th ranger of the Timerangers, TimeFire. AbareKiller and TimeFire walked to the back, while many staff members brought Gokai Silver out of the ring by putting him on a stretcher and carrying it out of the ring.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja vs Oma Zi-O - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

Now, there was only one more match left, and it was the main event, where Kuroninja was going to face Oma Zi-O, who cashed in The Briefcase on Kuroninja to become the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. Kuroninja was ready to win his title back in this match.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance. In big events like this, Kuroninja was known for being a showoff. This time, he was wearing a black suit with pink accents, and holding a pink glowstick. Kuroninja then walked to the ring as pink lights flickered on stage and pink spotlights were focused on him. Kuroninja was ready for this match, because after defending the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Power, Oma Zi-O cashed in the Briefcase on him and successfully won the Ultimate Championship. Kuroninja entered the ring, ready to get the title back from Oma Zi-O.

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his entrance next, with Kamen Rider Woz behind him. Kamen Rider Woz was tired because he competed in the Rider-Division Championship ladder match earlier. However, he still had enough strength in him to accompany Oma Zi-O to the ring and hold up his Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see. Oma Zi-O entered the ring, ready to defend his title against Kuroninja. Oma Zi-O had already cashed in the Briefcase successfully, so he wasn't going to let go of the Ultimate Championship that easily. The match was now ready to start.

When the match began, Oma Zi-O immediately charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja saw it coming and took Oma Zi-O down with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja went for a cover.

1...

Oma Zi-O kicked out, not wanting to lose easily to Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja wasn't done. He pushed Oma Zi-O into a corner, but Oma Zi-O grabbed Kuroninja and took him down with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O then picked up Kuroninja and set him up for the _Final Countdown._ Kuroninja countered it by pushing Oma Zi-O back with a dropkick. He then stunned Oma Zi-O with a superkick, and proceeded to follow it up by putting him in position for _Tokyo Loneliness._ Oma Zi-O couldn't let himself lose that easily, however, so he reversed Kuroninja's finisher, taking Kuroninja out with a stunner instead. Oma Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, knowing that he needed more power to take out Oma Zi-O. He attacked Oma Zi-O with a series of knife-edge chops, but Oma Zi-O responded with a single knife-edge chop that sent Kuroninja flying into a corner. Oma Zi-O ran at Kuroninja and took him down with a clothesline. He then put Kuroninja in position for his finisher again, and took him down with the _Final Countdown._ Oma Zi-O went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, still having some energy left. He rolled out of the ring to take a break, but went back inside before the referee could begin counting. Kuroninja then ran at Oma Zi-O and took him down with a running knee strike, but that wasn't all. He used all his strength to hit his finisher, _Tokyo Loneliness_ , on Oma Zi-O. Kuroninja then climbed to the top rope and hit Oma Zi-O with a diving elbow drop before covering him.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out, shocking Kuroninja. Kuroninja wasn't going to give up, though. He climbed to the top rope again. Kamen Rider Woz started distracting Kuroninja, so Kuroninja jumped off the top rope out of the ring, landing on Kamen Rider Woz. He then fell unconscious, and the referee began his count.

1...2...3...4...5...

Even though Oma Zi-O was already champion, he still wanted to show everyone that he was worthy of being the king of The Gauntlet. He couldn't win by count-out if he wanted to show that, so he went out of the ring and threw Kuroninja back in. When he got back inside, Kuroninja was already recovered. He hit Oma Zi-O with a back elbow and went for a cover.

1...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and took down Kuroninja with a chokeslam. He then climbed to the top rope and took down Kuroninja with his old finisher, the _Timestopper._ Oma Zi-O then picked up Kuroninja and, for one final time, used the _Final Countdown_ on him. Oma Zi-O then went for the pin to finish off the match.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated Kuroninja. He walked to the back with Kamen Rider Woz, holding the title. When both Kamen Rider Woz and Oma Zi-O were gone, Kuroninja got up. The audience gave him a standing ovation for his perseverance in fighting Oma Zi-O and trying to win back the championship. However, two others had arrived to congratulate Kuroninja, and they weren't as friendly as the audience.

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and the new Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, rushed into the ring from the stage and attacked Kuroninja. Both of them then continued beating down Kuroninja while he couldn't do anything. Kuroninja couldn't fight back because he used up most of his energy from fighting Oma Zi-O.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0 ran down to the ring, seemingly here to save Kuroninja from the new alliance of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja left the ring as soon as the two of them appeared.

Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0 then helped Kuroninja up...only for Kuroninja of Earth 0 to use his finisher, _The Wings of Zaphkiel_ , on Kuroninja, taking him down again. Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki then started beating down Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja then joined Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki in the ring, and all four of them continued beating down Kuroninja.

After about 10 seconds of beating down Kuroninja, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0 pulled out a black banner with three letters on it that spelled **"hNo."** This new alliance between Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost had been responsible for attacking Patren 1gou and Kamen Rider Rogue backstage, and now, they had just attacked Kuroninja after his match against Oma Zi-O.

Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost stayed in the ring, standing over the unconscious Kuroninja, to end the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night after Summer Showdown, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and his new alliance explain themselves, Anti-Kuroninja takes on Kiramai Yellow, and the team of HurricaneRed, Kiramai Red, and Lupin Red team up to take on Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin.

At Summer Showdown, during the opening match, Kamen Rider Meteor was close to winning the Rider-Division Championship. However, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who was defeated by Kamen Rider Meteor in order to qualify for the ladder match, appeared at the end and stopped Kamen Rider Meteor from winning. He then formed an alliance with Kamen Rider Ouja, who became the new Rider-Division Champion.

Later at Summer Showdown, after the main event, when Kuroninja failed to win the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship from Oma Zi-O, after the match, Kuroninja was attacked by both Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki rushed out, seemingly to save Kuroninja, but they were actually there to join Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja to beat up Kuroninja. These four had formed an alliance known as **_hNo_**. hNo had left their calling card before, after attacking Patren 1gou and Kamen Rider Rogue before Summer Showdown. Now, they had revealed themselves, and tonight, they were going to be explaining themselves to open the night after Summer Showdown.

* * *

**Opening: hNo properly introduce themselves**

Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0 made their entrance, with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and the new Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, walking behind them. These four made up a new alliance known as hNo, but nobody really knew anything about them, until now. Now, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and the others were walking to the stage as everyone booed them. Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and the Rider-Division Champion Kamen Rider Ouja, made their entrance. Kamen Rider Ouja was resting the Rider-Division Championship on one of his shoulders. Kuroninja of Earth 0 grabbed a microphone and waited until the audience was quiet enough.

"You all never expected Kamen Rider Ouja to win the Rider-Division Championship," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said.

"You all never expected Kamen Rider Hibiki to be the future ace of The Gauntlet," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said.

"You all never expected us to have formed this alliance," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said, "but you should've."

"We," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said, "are here to take over. And while Kuroninja isn't the first one to find this out, he definitely won't be the last."

Everyone started booing.

"Why are you booing me?" Kuroninja of Earth 0 asked. "I'm just a humble messenger. The real star of the show is Kamen Rider Hibiki. And _THIS_ is the Hibiki Nightmare Order! This is hNo!"

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then got the microphone from Kuroninja of Earth 0.

"Starting today," Kamen Rider Dark Ghost said, "you either step aside and let us through, or we'll make you step aside...just like what happened with Patren 1gou, Kamen Rider Rogue, and Kamen Rider Meteor."

"What Dark Ghost is trying to say," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said, "is that when he cost Kamen Rider Meteor the Rider-Division Championship, it wasn't personal. It was just business."

Suddenly, Kuroninja's entrance music played, and Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Zero-One ran down to the ring to deliver some payback against the hNo.

"Are you stupid?" Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "There's four of us, and only two-"

Kuroninja Gold's entrance music then played, and Kuroninja Gold, who was making his return to The Gauntlet, ran down to the ring with Kamen Rider Meteor to join Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Zero-One, even though Kuroninja and the Golden Age didn't get along. Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black also came with Kuroninja Gold, and all the members of hNo left the ring, not wanting to fight the Golden Age. However, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki hid behind a table at ringside.

* * *

**1\. Kiramai Silver vs Kamen Rider Knuckle**

At Summer Showdown, Kiramai Silver lost to Gokai Red in a singles match. Now, Kiramai Silver was hoping to redeem himself against the visiting Kamen Rider Knuckle.

Kamen Rider Knuckle was already in the ring when Kiramai Silver made his entrance. Kiramai Silver walked to the ring, ready to redeem his loss to Gokai Red by defeating Kamen Rider Knuckle in this match. Kiramai Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider Knuckle ran at Kiramai Silver and attacked him with a series of punches in the corner. However, Kiramai Silver pushed Kamen Rider Knuckle back, and immediately finished him off with the vertical suplex piledriver. Kiramai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Silver left the ring, while Kamen Rider Knuckle was knocked out. Suddenly, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki emerged from their hiding place and helped Kamen Rider Knuckle up before leaving.

* * *

**2\. PteraRanger vs MomoNinger**

In this match, MomoNinger was going to face off against PteraRanger.

First, PteraRanger made her entrance and walked to the ring. She was ready to take on MomoNinger in this match. PteraRanger quickly entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Houou Soldier, MomoNinger entered the ring, ready to take on PteraRanger in this match.

The match began, and PteraRanger charged at MomoNinger and took her down with a clothesline. She then went for a cover right away, but MomoNinger kicked out and backed off from PteraRanger. MomoNinger then charged at PteraRanger and took her down with a running knee before going for the cover.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out, but MomoNinger wasn't done yet. She picked PteraRanger up and put her in position for the snap swinging neckbreaker. However, PteraRanger quickly grabbed MomoNinger's arm and trapped MomoNinger in an armbar. MomoNinger quickly grabbed the ropes, forcing PteraRanger to let go of MomoNinger's arm. MomoNinger then got up and finished off PteraRanger with the snap swinging neckbreaker before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**MomoNinger wins by pinfall.**

MomoNinger had defeated PteraRanger with the help of Houou Soldier. 

* * *

Backstage, AbareKiller revealed that after his match against Gokai Silver at Summer Showdown, Gokai Silver was injured. AbareKiller then introduced the fighter who helped him win the match, TimeFire. The two of them were going to take down anyone who got in their way.

Suddenly, KibaRanger confronted AbareKiller and challenged him and TimeFire to a match, with DragonRanger as KibaRanger's tag team partner.

In the office of the General Manager, Ryu Commander, Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Zero-One were speaking with Ryu Commander, who had just booked them a match against hNo. However, they would also be teaming up with Kuroninja Gold, who wanted to fight hNo for how they cost Kamen Rider Meteor the Rider-Division Championship. Kuroninja agreed to team up with Kuroninja Gold as long as he could get a title shot for the All-Star Championship. Ryu Commander accepted the deal and made the match official.

* * *

**3\. Anti-Kuroninja vs Kiramai Yellow**

At Summer Showdown, Kiramai Yellow offered to be in ShiroNinger's corner while ShiroNinger was challenging Kiramai Green for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, because Anti-Kuroninja was at Kiramai Green's corner and he wanted ShiroNinger to join the Emerald Club. ShiroNinger won the match and became the new Women's Champion, so Anti-Kuroninja blamed Kiramai Yellow's presence at ringside for Kiramai Green's loss. Now, the two of them were going to fight.

First, Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and Kiramai Green, together forming the Emerald Club, made their entrance and began walking to the ring together. Anti-Kuroninja walked in front while Shinken Green and Kiramai Green were behind him. Anti-Kuroninja then entered the ring while Shinken Green and Kiramai Yellow stayed at ringside.

Next, Kiramai Yellow made his entrance and began walking to the ring. He was ready to take on Anti-Kuroninja in this match and win, just like how ShiroNinger won against Kiramai Green in their match at Summer Showdown. Kiramai Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Anti-Kuroninja pushed Kiramai Yellow down and didn't give him a chance to fight back. He then locked in the _sharpshooter_ very early, but Kiramai Yellow pushed Anti-Kuroninja back. He then climbed to the middle rope and hit Anti-Kuroninja with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and backed off from Kiramai Yellow, but then Kiramai Yellow ran at him and took him down with a running kick. Kiramai Yellow then went for a cover on Anti-Kuroninja, but Anti-Kuroninja rolled out of the way. He then attacked Kiramai Yellow by punching him in the face, followed up with a DDT. Anti-Kuroninja went for a cover on Kiramai Yellow.

1...2...

Kiramai Yellow kicked out, and that was when Anti-Kuroninja realized that he couldn't win against Kiramai Yellow that easily. Anti-Kuroninja signaled Shinken Green to distract the referee, which allowed Anti-Kuroninja to hit Kiramai Yellow with a low blow and roll him up. The referee turned around just in time to see Anti-Kuroninja roll Kiramai Yellow up.

1...2...3!

**Anti-Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Anti-Kuroninja had defeated Kiramai Yellow, but he did so in an unfair way. Kiramai Green was a little upset about how Anti-Kuroninja defeated his opponent, and she speed-walked ahead of the rest of Emerald Club on the way back.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Red celebrated his victory over Kiramai Silver, before announcing that he was now setting his sights on the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi vs Ryusoul Gold**

This was a match between Ryusoul Gold of the Underworld and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi of Metsuboujinrai net. Ryusoul Gold really wanted this match because he had previously been injured by Kamen Rider Ikazuchi.

First, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made his entrance and entered the ring. He was one of the Trios Champions alongside Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin, so he held up the Trios Championship belt up for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, Ryusoul Gold made his entrance. Not only did he want to get revenge on Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, but he also wanted to give the Underworld another shot at the Trios Championship. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Ryusoul Gold began charging at Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. He kicked him into a corner and followed it up with a running dropkick. However, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi moved out of the way and quickly took down Ryusoul Gold with a running kick to the chest. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi went for a cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Ikazuchi up. He then attacked with some uppercuts, but Kamen Rider Ikazuchi responded with a headbutt that stunned Ryusoul Gold. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi then went for a cutter on Ryusoul Gold and covered him.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Ikazuchi wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Ikazuchi had defeated Ryusoul Gold. He walked out of the ring immediately after winning, and grabbed his Trios Championship belt before heading to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom were watching the match, and they both seemed to be disappointed that Ryusoul Gold had lost. Suddenly, Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, appeared. He had been taking a short hiatus until Summer Showdown, but now, Deathryuger was back. Deathryuger told Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom that he got the Underworld a rematch for the Trios Championship, and next week, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom were going to challenge Metsuboujinrai net for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

**5\. HurricaneRed, Kiramai Red, & Lupin Red vs Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin**

At Summer Showdown, HurricaneRed fought against AbareBlack for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. However, Akuroninja appeared to cash in the X-Championship on AbareBlack during the match. HurricaneRed took down Akuroninja before this could happen, but it allowed AbareBlack to win against him. Now, HurricaneRed was going to team up with 2 other red rangers to take on Akuroninja and two of his strongest Enforcers.

First, the team of HurricaneRed, Kiramai Red, and Lupin Red made their entrance together. The three of them walked to the ring, ready to take on Akuroninja. HurricaneRed and Kiramai Red were ready to fight Akuroninja, because of how Akuroninja cost HurricaneRed the All-Star Championship. HurricaneRed, Kiramai Red, and Lupin Red made their entrance and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Odin and DSR made their entrance, and stepped back for the Gauntlet X-Champion, Akuroninja, to arrive. The three of them walked to the ring, with Akuroninja walking in front of DSR and Kamen Rider Odin to show that he was the leader. Akuroninja entered the ring with the X-Championship belt around his waist. Nobody was sneaking up behind Akuroninja to take the X-Championship from him, because Kamen Rider Odin and DSR were on guard. Now, the 3 Enforcers were ready to take on HurricaneRed and his team.

The match started with Akuroninja and HurricaneRed in the ring. HurricaneRed charged at Akuroninja, but then Akuroninja tagged in Kamen Rider Odin to fight for him because he was a coward. Kamen Rider Odin charged at HurricaneRed and took him out with a lariat. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and dodged the next attack from Kamen Rider Odin. He tagged in Kiramai Red, who had found a way to stop Kamen Rider Odin. Kamen Rider Odin was just a puppet following orders from Akuroninja, so he ran to the opposing corner and dropkicked both Akuroninja and DSR off the ring apron, which caused Akuroninja to lose focus on Kamen Rider Odin. Kiramai Red then ran at Kamen Rider Odin and took him out with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Odin then crawled to Akuroninja's corner and tagged DSR in. DSR ran toward Kiramai Red, but Kiramai Red threw DSR down and tagged HurricaneRed back in. HurricaneRed charged at DSR and took him down with a superkick. He then went to a corner and began charigng up energy for the running knee, but DSR saw it coming and trapped HurricaneRed in a front facelock. HurricaneRed elbowed DSR to escape and tagged in Lupin Red, while DSR tagged in Akuroninja.

Akuroninja and Lupin Red charged at each other, and then the two of them started fighting in the middle of the ring. Lupin Red then backed off from Akuroninja. Akuroninja turned around and saw HurricaneRed, who jumped over the top rope and knocked Akuroninja out with a flying forearm. Lupin Red then performed a standing moonsault on Akuroninja and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed, Kiramai Red, & Lupin Red win by pinfall and Lupin Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin Red got the X-Championship, since he pinned Akuroninja. Lupin Red quickly ran off with the title before Akuroninja or any of the Enforcers could pursue him. 

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: hNo vs Kuroninja, Kuroninja Gold, & Kamen Rider Zero-One**

In this match, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Hibiki, and the new Rider-Division Champion Kamen Rider Ouja, who had formed the alliance known as hNo (Hibiki Nightmare Order) with Kuroninja of Earth 0, were going to take on the team of Kuroninja, who was attacked by hNo at the end of Summer Showdown, Kuroninja Gold, who wanted to fight the hNo after they cost Kamen Rider Meteor the Rider-Division Championship at Summer Showdown, and Kamen Rider Zero-One, the former Rider-Division Champion until Kamen Rider Ouja won the Rider-Division Championship ladder match at Summer Showdown with the help of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

First, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki made their entrance. The Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, then stood to the right of Kuroninja of Earth 0, while Kamen Rider Hibiki stood at the left of Kuroninja of Earth 0. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was behind Kuroninja of Earth 0. The four of them walked to the ring, and Kamen RIder Ouja held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Hibiki, Ouja, and Dark Ghost entered the ring while Kuroninja of Earth 0 stayed at ringside.

Next, the other team made their entrance, but each fighter made their entrance on their own. The first to arrive was Kuroninja, and he walked to the ring, but didn't enter because he was very cautious of the hNo.

The next to arrive was Kuroninja Gold, the leader of the Golden Age, who made his entrance with Kamen Rider Meteor. Kuroninja Gold joined Kuroninja while Kamen Rider Meteor stayed at ringside. Kuroninja Gold and Kuroninja didn't get along, but they had no choice but to team up against hNo for this match, based on the "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" philosophy.

Lastly, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance and joined Kuroninja and Kuroninja Gold. The three of them entered the ring and brawled with their opponents right away.

The bell rang, and Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Zero-One started the match in the ring while the others continued to brawl at ringside. Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked Kamen Rider Hibiki down and challenged Kamen Rider Ouja to get in the ring with him. Kamen Rider Ouja tagged himself in after dealing with Kuroninja and charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Zero-One started attacking Kamen Rider Ouja with a series of knife-edge chops, but that didn't affect Kamen Rider Ouja, who hit Kamen Rider Zero-One with a single chop that felt more painful than the chops Kamen Rider Zero-One had dealt to Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja then took down Kamen Rider Zero-One with a neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja Gold, who ran toward Kamen Rider Ouja and took him down with a running kick. Kamen Rider Ouja got up and challenged Kuroninja Gold to keep fighting him, but Kuroninja Gold wanted to fight Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Ouja reluctantly tagged Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost ran toward Kuroninja Gold and took him out with a clothesline. He then put Kuroninja Gold in position for the tombstone piledriver, but then Kuroninja ran in the ring and took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a superman punch. Kuroninja Gold got up and saw that Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was on his knees, which meant that he was in position for Kuroninja Gold's finisher, the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold went for the _Gold Rush,_ but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost moved out of the way and rolled Kuroninja Gold up.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out, and then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost tagged Kamen Rider Hibiki in. Kamen Rider Hibiki charged at Kuroninja Gold, who took him out with a dropkick and tagged in Kuroninja. Kuroninja got into the ring and confronted Kamen Rider Hibiki face-to-face. Kuroninja then stunned Kamen Rider Hibiki with a back elbow, and then he went to the corner to prepare a running knee strike to Kamen Rider Hibiki's face. Suddenly, Kuroninja of Earth 0 began distracting the referee, which caused Kuroninja to stop and focus on the referee. Kamen Rider Hibiki then rolled Kuroninja up.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, but Kamen Rider Hibiki wasn't done. He took down Kuroninja with a double-armed DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out again. He then went to the corner and waited for Kamen Rider Hibiki to get up. Kamen Rider Hibiki got up, and then Kuroninja took him out with a running knee strike. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't finished. He was ready to finish Kamen Rider Hibiki off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja picked Kamen Rider Hibiki up, but then Kuroninja of Earth 0 began making hand gestures while looking at the bottom of the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then went under the ring and pulled out a steel chair, which he tossed in the ring. The referee saw the steel chair and grabbed it before anyone could use it. However, while the referee was preoccupied with the steel chair, Kamen Rider Knuckle crawled out from under the ring and took out Kuroninja with an uppercut. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then picked up Kuroninja and used his finishing move, _t_ _he Wings of Zaphkiel_ , on him. Kuroninja of Earth 0 left the ring and Kamen Rider Hibiki went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**hNo wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, the Rider-Division Champion Kamen Rider Ouja, and the new member Kamen Rider Knuckle entered the ring before continuing their beatdown on Kuroninja. Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kuroninja Gold tried to stop them, but they were also both taken down by hNo. Suddenly, reinforcements from the Golden Age arrived in the form of the Gauntlet All-Star Champion AbareBlack, Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, the Gouraigers, and Kamen Rider OOO. All of them chased the hNo out of the ring, saving Kuroninja, Kuroninja Gold, and Kamen Rider Zero-One. However, as soon as Kamen Rider Meteor helped Kuroninja up, Kuroninja set his focus on AbareBlack. Kuroninja confronted AbareBlack and pointed at the All-Star Championship.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part, two championships are being defended. Metsuboujinrai net defends the Trios Championship against Underworld, and Kamen Rider Zero-One faces off against Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship in the main event. Also, KibaRanger and DragonRanger of the Six Squad team up to fight against AbareKiller and TimeFire.

**1\. Go-on Wings vs Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink**

At Summer Showdown, the Go-on Wings had challenged Shishi Red & Washi Pink for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship after their successful title defense against The Renaissance. Now, the Go-on Wings were ready to remind everyone why they were the best mixed tag team.

First, Go-on Gold & Go-on Silver, both representing the Six Squad, made their entrance. It had been a long time since either of them had competed in a mixed tag team match, but now, they were ready to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship again. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink made their entrance. Gokai Red had already issued a challenge to Oma Zi-O, which left Gokai Blue with nothing to do. Gokai Blue decided to join the Mixed Tag Team division with Gokai Pink to see how good his skills were in that field. Both Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Go-on Gold and Gokai Blue in the ring. Gokai Blue tried to grab hold of Go-on Gold's arm, but Go-on Gold threw Gokai Blue down before going for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and charged at Go-on Gold, who ducked and got up. Go-on Gold then knocked Gokai Blue back with a spinning kick, and then took him out with a jumping DDT. Go-on Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out, so Go-on Gold tagged Go-on Silver in. Go-on Silver charged at Gokai Blue, but Gokai Blue dove out of the ring, onto Go-on Gold. He then went back inside and took down Go-on Silver with a clothesline. Gokai Blue tagged in Gokai Pink, who ran at Go-on Silver and took her down with a leg drop before covering her.

1...2...

Go-on Silver kicked out, but Gokai Pink wasn't done yet. She took down Go-on Silver with a superkick and climbed to the top rope. She then jumped off the top rope, intending on hitting Go-on Silver with her finisher, a diving elbow drop. However, Go-on Silver saw what Gokai Pink was planning and rolled out of the way. She then took out Gokai Pink with a dropkick before climbed to the top rope herself. Go-on Silver finished Gokai Pink off with a standing shooting star press and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Go-on Wings win by pinfall.**

Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver were ready to win the Mixed Tag Team Championship, having defeated Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink, who showed off great tag team chemistry despite not being as experienced as the Go-on Wings. Although they were impressive in this match, they weren't officially the next challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship. That would be decided next week.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akuroninja was furious that his plan involving the X-Championship had failed, thanks to Lupin Red. He immediately grabbed Gokai Black and chokeslammed him on the floor. Gokai Black left the room, only to bump into Kiramai Silver.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Gokai Black said to Kiramai Silver before leaving.

* * *

**2\. Lupin Red's X-championship Open Challenge**

Last week, Lupin Red teamed up with HurricaneRed and Kiramai Red to take on the Enforcers, and Lupin Red had won the X-Championship during their match. The X-Championship was always on the line, and it could be defended anywhere at any time, which meant that Lupin Red spent most of his time hiding from everyone whenever there was a referee around. But now was the time to defend the title.

Lupin Red made his entrance with the X-Championship in his hands. As he walked to the ring, he held up the X-Championship for everyone to see. Lupin Red then did a front flip over the top rope into the ring and got a microphone.

"Alright," Lupin Red said. "This is an open invitation to take my new treasure."

Suddenly, the Emerald Club's entrance music played, and Anti-Kuroninja, the leader of the Emerald Club, made his entrance, with Shinken Green and Kiramai Green behind him.

"There's 3 of you here," Lupin Red said, "but I don't think that's how it works. Which one of you is going to fight me?"

"I'll challenge you," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I heard Kuroninja's challenging for the All-Star Championship. It will be so satisfying to cash the X-Championship on him once he wins the title. But first, I have to go through you, Lupin Red."

Anti-Kuroninja entered the ring while Shinken Green and Kiramai Green left the area. The match was ready to start.

First, Anti-Kuroninja charged at Lupin Red, but Lupin Red moved out of the way. He then bounced off the ropes and pushed Anti-Kuroninja back with an enzuigiri. Anti-Kuroninja bounced off the ropes, but Lupin Red took him down with a clothesline. He then finished Anti-Kuroninja off with a standing moonsault and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

Lupin Red had defeated Anti-Kuroninja. He held the title up in victory, but then the lights went out. When they went back on again, several alien soldiers were surrounding the ring. Leading them was Brima, who served the Megabeast Empire that fought against Juspion. The alien soldiers all surrounded Lupin Red, but Lupin Red fought all of them off. He then ran out of the ring with the X-Championship, but then Brima used her crystal ball to fire a bolt of lightning at Lupin Red, knocking him down. Brima then went for a cover on Lupin Red.

1...2...3!

**Brima becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

The lights went out and Lupin Red was now the only one in the ring. The X-Championship was gone.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z vs Kamen Rider Knuckle**

This match was going to be the first match of Kamen Rider Knuckle as a member of hNo. He was going to go up against Kamen Rider Cross-Z in this match.

First, Kamen Rider Cross-Z made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Knuckle in this match. Kamen Rider Cross-Z was in the Rider-Division Championship match at Summer Showdown, and he was upset when Kamen Rider Dark Ghost cost everyone the match and handed the title to Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Cross-Z entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Knuckle made his entrance and walked to the ring. Kuroninja of Earth 0 brought Kamen Rider Knuckle into the hNo because he saw "what he was looking for" in him. Kamen Rider Knuckle had no idea what it meant, but he was now part of hNo. Kamen Rider Knuckle entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Kamen Rider Knuckle and Kamen Rider Cross-Z moved closer to each other in the center of the ring. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then went for a right hook on Kamen Rider Knuckle, but Kamen Rider Knuckle dodged the punch. He responded with a punch to Kamen Rider Cross-Z's face. Kamen Rider Knuckle then took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out and charged at Kamen Rider Knuckle, taking him down with a punch to the face. He then tried to put Kamen Rider Knuckle into a sleeper hold, but Kamen Rider Knuckle moved out of the way. Kamen Rider Hibiki then got into the ring apron and distracted Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z went over to Kamen Rider Hibiki and punched him off the ring, but then Kamen Rider Knuckle rolled Kamen Rider Cross-Z up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out, but Kamen Rider Knuckle wasn't done. He took down Kamen Rider Cross-Z with an uppercut and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Knuckle wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Knuckle had defeated Kamen Rider Cross-Z in his first match as a member of the hNo. Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki joined him on stage, and the three of them headed to the back.

* * *

Backstage, AbareBlack was asking Kuroninja Gold why Kuroninja was his next challenger to the All-Star Championship. Kuroninja Gold said explained how he had to team up with Kuroninja to take on the hNo. AbareBlack said that next week, he was going to see if Kuroninja was worthy of challenging him for the All-Star Championship, because Kuroninja was going to be fighting against Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black in a handicap match.

Meanwhile, Ryusoul Black had won the X-Championship off camera, and he was walking though the backstage area with the X-Championship around his shoulders. Lupin Red snuck up from behind him and rolled him up, but then Ryusoul Green appeared and took Lupin Red down with a running kick. Suddenly, Lupin Blue appeared and took both of them down so that Lupin Red could pin Ryusoul Black.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin Red ran off with the X-Championship, and Lupin Blue was with him.

* * *

**4\. KibaRanger & DragonRanger vs AbareKiller & TimeFire**

This match was going to be the debut match of TimeFire, who had appeared in Summer Showdown, helping AbareKiller win his match against Gokai Silver. Now, KibaRanger and DragonRanger of the Six Squad (the faction led by Gokai Silver) were going to face off against both of them.

First, KibaRanger made his entrance and walked to the ring. He then stepped back, and his entrance music changed to DragonRanger's entrance music. DragonRanger then made his entrance, and both he and KibaRanger walked to the ring, ready to take on AbareKiller and TimeFire. DragonRanger and KibaRanger entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, AbareKiller made his entrance. He had betrayed Gokai Silver and formed an alliance with Akuroninja, and after ending his feud with Gokai Silver in a hardcore deathmatch at Summer Showdown, he was now allied with TimeFire. AbareKiller entered the ring and pointed at the stage. TimeFire's entrance music then played, and TimeFire began walking to the ring. TimeFire then entered the ring and joined AbareKiller. The match was now ready to start.

The match began with AbareKiller and KibaRanger in the ring. KibaRanger charged at AbareKiller, but AbareKiller was prepared for this. He threw KibaRanger down and began working on his arm. KibaRanger tried to roll out of the way, but then AbareKiller grabbed KibaRanger's hurt arm and put it into an armlock. KibaRanger used one of his legs to reach for the bottom rope nearby. He grabbed the rope successfully, so AbareKiller was forced to break up the armlock. KibaRanger then got up and took AbareKiller down with a dropkick. AbareKiller knew he couldn't defeat KibaRanger that easily, so he tagged in TimeFire to take care of him.

TimeFire entered the ring and charged at KibaRanger. He started by tripping KibaRanger, and then following it up with a cover.

1...2...

KibaRanger kicked out, but TimeFire wasn't done. He attacked KibaRanger with a series of knife-edge chops until KibaRanger was trapped in a corner. When KibaRanger was stuck in between TimeFire and a corner, TimeFire pulled KibaRanger towards him and took him down with a reverse STO. KibaRanger then rolled to his corner and tagged in DragonRanger.

DragonRanger rushed towards TimeFire and took him down with a clothesline. He then waited for TimeFire to get up, and then took him down with a clothesline again. DragonRanger then tagged KibaRanger back in.

KibaRanger climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on TimeFire. AbareKiller then entered the ring, but KibaRanger ran at him and pushed him over the ropes and out of the ring. KibaRanger was then joined by DragonRanger in the ring. The two of them high-fived, but then DragonRanger took KibaRanger down with a _Rock Bottom_ and helped TimeFire up before leaving. TimeFire then picked KibaRanger up and finished him off with a rolling cutter before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**TimeFire & AbareKiller win by pinfall.**

After the match, DragonRanger revealed that he had joined forces with AbareKiller and TimeFire. The three of them picked KibaRanger up and triple powerbombed him onto the mat of the ring, one last time before leaving.

* * *

**5\. Team D vs Metsuboujinrai net - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

In this match, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, & Kamen Rider Necrom were going to face off against Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, the current Gauntlet Trios Champions. The Underworld was ready to win the Trios Championship again.

First, representing the Underworld, the team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance and started walking to the ring. The three of them were ready to win the Gauntlet Trios Championship again. They walked to the ring and waited for the champions to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made their entrance and walked to the ring. All 3 of them held up their Gauntlet Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. The 3 of them then entered the ring, ready to take on the Underworld. The match was now ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Horobi in the ring. The two of them were part of the ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship at Summer Showdown, so now they were going to fight again. Kamen Rider Necrom charged at Kamen Rider Horobi, but Kamen Rider Horobi took him down with a back elbow and tagged in Kamen Rider Jin, who picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Jin went for a cover on Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and fought back against Kamen Rider Jin. He took him out with a dropkick and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who ran at Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with a clothesline. However, Kamen Rider Jin got up and tried to fight back against Kamen Rider Specter, but Kamen Rider Specter was very fast. He ducked underneath a punch from Kamen Rider Jin, and then went behind him. Kamen Rider Specter then took Kamen Rider Jin down with a jumping cutter and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, who entered the ring and started attacking Kamen Rider Specter with a series of punches. It looked like Kamen Rider Specter couldn't fight back. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi then tried to take down Kamen Rider Specter with an electric chair driver, but Kamen Rider Specter escaped Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and took him down with a DDT. Kamen Rider Specter then tagged in Deathryuger, who ran into the ring and took out Kamen Rider Ikazuchi with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi crawled to his corner and tagged Kamen Rider Horobi back in. Kamen Rider Horobi ran towards Deathryuger and tried to take him down with a running kick to the face, but Deathryuger dodged the attack and took out Kamen Rider Horobi with a somersault DDT. Deathryuger went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi entered the ring and attacked Deathryuger to break up the pinfall attempt, but Deathryuger was saved by Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom, who pushed both of them out of the ring. The two of them then dove out of the ring, landing on Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Now, Kamen Rider Horobi and Deathryuger were facing each other one-on-one. Kamen Rider Horobi had trapped Deathryuger in a front facelock, but Deathryuger threw Kamen Rider Horobi down. He then waited for Kamen Rider Horobi to get up. Once he did, Deathryuger finished him off with a somersault DDT. Deathryuger then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Horobi kicked out, causing Deathryuger to take him down with a clothesline. Deathryuger then started calling for his finisher for a third time, but as he was charging up energy, someone crawled out from under the ring. They entered the ring and took Deathryuger down with a swinging side slam, allowing Kamen Rider Horobi to go for the pin. The referee was focused on Kamen Rider Jin, who had just got up. Kamen Rider Horobi pinned Deathryuger as the referee got back to focusing on the match.

1...2...3!

**Metsuboujinrai net win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

Kamen Rider Horobi got all 3 of the Trios Championship belts from the referee and gave them to Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. However, the fourth member of Metsuboujinrai net had just appeared. The fighter who helped Metsuboujinrai net retain the Trios Championship revealed themself as Kamen Rider Naki. The four members of Metsuboujinrai net walked to the back with the Trios Championship.

* * *

There was now one match left, but before the main event, a video played to tease an upcoming fighter who was soon going to appear in The Gauntlet. The video didn't give that much information. All that it showed on the screen was a red dragon, before it cut to a table with a closed book on it. Someone opened the book to a page that showed a picture of the Rider-Division Championship. On the other page, "Coming soon" was written, with the picture of a red dragon below.

Also, next week, ShiroNinger was going to defend the Gauntlet Women's Championship against Chameleon Green.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Ouja won the ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship with the help of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Since Kamen Rider Zero-One never got pinned or submitted to lose the title, he was given a rematch, which was going to happen in this match.

First, the former Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Zero-One, made his entrance. He walked to the ring, hoping that this could be the night where he would reclaim the Rider-Division Championship. However, it wasn't going to be easy, because Kamen Rider Ouja was part of the hNo, which was planning on taking down anyone who got in their way. Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring and waited for the champion to arrive.

Next, representing the Hibiki Nightmare Order and being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, made his entrance. Kamen Rider Ouja walked to the ring with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost behind him, and he was also holding the Rider-Division Championship near his shoulder. Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring, and then he held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see, before giving it to Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who gave it to the referee. The match was now ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider Ouja pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One into a corner and started beating him up. He then started attacking Kamen Rider Zero-One with a series of knife-edge chops until the referee forced him to stop. While Kamen Rider Ouja was arguing with the referee, this allowed Kamen Rider Zero-One to push Kamen Rider Ouja back with a punch and escape the corner. Kamen Rider Zero-One then took Kamen Rider Ouja down with an enzuigiri. He then ran at Kamen Rider Ouja and hit him with a leg drop. Kamen Rider Zero-One was ready to win back his title. However, Kamen Rider Ouja didn't want to lose the Rider-Division Championship that easily. He picked Kamen Rider Zero-One up and took him down with a powerbomb. Kamen Rider Ouja then picked Kamen Rider Zero-One back up so he could powerbomb him again, but Kamen Rider Zero-One pushed Kamen Rider Ouja's hands aside and hit him with a punch. Kamen Rider Zero-One then climbed to the top rope and took out Kamen Rider Ouja with a flying kick. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One wasn't finished. He put Kamen Rider Ouja in position for the _Zero-Hour_ , only for Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to get up on the ring apron. Kamen Rider Zero-One put Kamen Rider Ouja down and tackled Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to push him off the ring apron, but that allowed Kamen Rider Ouja to recover and lock Kamen Rider Zero-One in a chokehold. Kamen Rider Zero-One was trying to get out, but he couldn't escape. That was when Kamen Rider Zero-One noticed that he was close to the ropes. With the last of his energy, Kamen Rider Zero-One dragged himself and Kamen Rider Ouja to the ropes, where he used his leg to touch the bottom rope and force a breakup. Kamen Rider Ouja let go of the chokehold and pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One down.

Kamen Rider Zero-One got up and charged at Kamen Rider Ouja, pushing him into a corner. As Kamen Rider Zero-One was getting his energy back, the rest of hNo appeared from the stage and began walking down to the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One ran toward Kamen Rider Ouja and stunned him with an uppercut. Then he picked him up and finished him off with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zero-One was about to go for the pin, but before he could make the cover, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Knuckle began to enter the ring. However, before they could enter, Kamen Rider Rogue entered the area and attacked Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Knuckle, taking both of them down with a double chokeslam onto the ring apron. Kamen Rider Blade also got in on the action, taking down Kuroninja of Earth 0 with a swinging reverse STO. Kamen Rider Zero-One then went for a pin, only for Kamen Rider Ouja to get up and trap Kamen Rider Zero-One in a sleeper hold. Kamen Rider Zero-One passed out.

**Kamen Rider Ouja wins by TKO and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Ouja had defeated Kamen Rider Zero-One. The other hNo members were busy fighting off Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Rogue, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost recovered and took down Kamen Rider Rogue with a clothesline, and he also threw Kamen Rider Blade at a ringpost.

Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor ran down to the ring. Kuroninja Gold took out Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a superkick, and Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring and hit Kamen Rider Ouja with a superman punch. The two of them had wanted to deliver payback to the hNo since last week. Now, Kamen Rider Meteor had delivered a statement. He looked down on Kamen Rider Ouja, who was lying down on the ground, for a moment, before looking at the Rider-Division Championship belt, which was lying right next to Kamen Rider Ouja.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiramai Silver goes one on one against Gokai Black, Kuroninja faces the team of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black in a handicap match, and ShiroNinger defends the Gauntlet Women's Championship against Chameleon Green in the main event.

Before the night began, both Kamen Rider Meteor and Kuroninja Gold had been attacked by Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Hibiki backstage as payback for attacking them at the end of last week. They had been found by several officials and the Gouraigers, who chased the 3 hNo members out of the building. The Gouraigers then returned to check on Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor.

"Don't worry about me," Kuroninja Gold said. "Your match is opening the show...focus on your match! And win those tag team championship belts for the Golden Age!"

KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger left Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor to focus on their match, which was the opening match for the night.

* * *

**1\. Lupin Red & Lupin Blue vs KabutoRaiger & KuwagaRaiger**

First, the Lupinrangers made their entrance, since the Gouraigers were still backstage. Lupin Blue and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Lupin Red, made their entrance. The two of them walked to the ring, ready to take on the no. 1 contenders for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Lupin Blue and Lupin Red entered the ring, and Lupin Red held up the X-Championship for everyone to see. Lupin Red had to be careful in this match, because if any of the Gouraigers or even his own tag team partner pinned or submitted him during the match, then he would lose the X-Championship. The Lupinrangers waited in the ring for their opponents.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the Gouraigers made their entrance. They had recently saved their leader, Kuroninja Gold, and Kamen Rider Meteor, from the hNo backstage. Now, the Gouraigers were hoping to win the Tag Team Championship. But first, they had to take on another tag team. The Gouraigers entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Lupin Red and KabutoRaiger in the ring. Lupin Red knew that he had to be careful, since he was X-Champion, so when KabutoRaiger charged at him, Lupin Red rolled out of the way and took down KabutoRaiger with a spinebuster. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting KabutoRaiger with a moonsault. Lupin Red went for a cover.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and pushed Lupin Red into a corner. He then backed off, before charging at Lupin Red and taking him down with an uppercut. KabutoRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out, so KabutoRaiger tagged in KuwagaRaiger to take care of him. KuwagaRaiger ran towards Lupin Red and took him down with a clothesline before he could reach his corner. He then suplexed Lupin Red in the middle of the ring. KuwagaRaiger waited for Lupin Red to get up. Lupin Red got up and got picked up by KuwagaRaiger for a sitout piledriver, but Lupin Red escaped by taking down KuwagaRaiger with a headscissors takedown. Lupin Red then tagged in Lupin Blue, who charged at KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a running dropkick. Lupin Blue went for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and pushed Lupin Blue into the Gouraigers' corner with a series of knife-edge chops. He then tagged in KabutoRaiger, and KabutoRaiger threw Lupin Blue down before finishing him off with a diving elbow drop. KabutoRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

The Gouraigers had defeated the Lupinrangers, although Lupin Red was still X-Champion due to Lupin Blue taking the pin. Now, the Gouraigers were more than ready to take the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship from Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper at Power Surge.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, was being interviewed about the challenge issued to him by Gokai Red. Oma Zi-O said that it was going to be a great match, since the one with the power of several red rangers was going to face off against the one with the power of several Kamen Riders for the title. However, Oma Zi-O wanted to see the power for himself. Next week, Gokai Red was going to go one-on-one with Kamen Rider Woz.

* * *

**2\. Ryusoul Gold vs TimeFire**

The next match was ready to start.

First, Ryusoul Gold, representing the Underworld, made his entrance. Ryusoul Gold walked to the ring, ready to take on TimeFire in this match. He was feeling a little uncomfortable without the Trios Championship, but he still wanted to win this match. Ryusoul Gold entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by DragonRanger and AbareKiller, TimeFire made his entrance. These three fighters had formed an alliance with each other, which started when AbareKiller defeated Gokai Silver at Summer Showdown in a hardcore deathmatch, with the help of TimeFire. Later, DragonRanger turned on KibaRanger to join TimeFire and AbareKiller. Now, the three of these 6th rangers walked towards the ring, and TimeFire entered the ring for his match against Ryusoul Gold. The match was now ready to start.

As soon as the bell rang, TimeFire charged at Ryusoul Gold and took him out with a running kick. Ryusoul Gold couldn't react in time because of how powerful TimeFire was. TimeFire then went for a cover on Ryusoul Gold.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and started fighting back against TimeFire. He pushed him into a corner, and then went for a running kick. However, TimeFire got out of the way and kicked Ryusoul Gold in the face. He then pushed Ryusoul Gold down and went for a diving elbow drop on him. TimeFire then picked Ryusoul Gold up and finished him off with a rolling cutter before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**TimeFire wins by pinfall.**

TimeFire had defeated Ryusoul Gold very easily. DragonRanger and AbareKiller then pulled out a table from under the ring and carried it with them as they entered the ring. TimeFire set up the table, and together, TimeFire, AbareKiller, and DragonRanger picked Ryusoul Gold up and powerbombed him through the table. TimeFire then picked up a microphone.

"6th rangers used to be very powerful," TimeFire said, "but now, the standards have become lower. Just look at Gokai Silver and KibaRanger, and now Ryusoul Gold, who I've beaten in this match."

"We are the true 6th rangers," DragonRanger said, "and we're here to get rid of all those pretenders who think they're on our level."

"What you saw is an example of what happens to anyone that we consider unworthy," AbareKiller said, "and this won't be the last time that we put a so-called 6th ranger through a table."

TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller all left the ring.

* * *

**3\. StarNinger vs Bouken Black vs Houou Soldier vs Go-on Gold**

All of these four fighters were representatives of a mixed tag team, and the four of them were going to face off to see who would qualify for a mixed tag team championship match against Shishi Red & Washi Pink at Power Surge.

The first one to arrive was StarNinger, who was being accompanied to the ring by MidoNinger. StarNinger entered the ring and waited for the others to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Bouken Yellow, Bouken Black made his entrance and dashed into the ring. Bouken Black and Bouken Yellow had never won the Mixed Tag Team Championship despite being skilled in the mixed tag team division, but Bouken Black wanted to change that. Bouken Black entered the ring.

Houou Soldier made his entrance next, and he was being accompanied to the ring by his tag team partner MomoNinger. The two of them formed the tag team known as The Renaissance. They had challenged Shishi Red & Washi Pink for the Mixed Tag Team Championship at Summer Showdown, but now, Houou Soldier had another chance to get his hands on the Mixed Tag Team Championship again. Houou Soldier joined Bouken Black and StarNinger in the ring, and there was only one fighter left.

Finally, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver made their entrance, and Go-on Gold rushed down to the ring. The Go-on Wings were the first to issue a challenge to Shishi Red & Washi Pink after they successfully defended the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship against The Renaissance, and they were also multi-time former Mixed Tag Team Champions, so they were the clear fan favourite in this match. Go-on Gold jumped into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and all four fighters ran at each other. Go-on Gold and Houou Soldier were fighting each other, while Bouken Black focused on StarNinger. Bouken Black threw StarNinger out of the ring, while Go-on Gold did the same to Houou Soldier. Go-on Gold and Bouken Black then had a staredown. Bouken Black charged at Go-on Gold and tried to dropkick him, but Go-on Gold moved out of the way. He then took down Bouken Black with a backflip off the middle rope. Go-on Gold went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier ran into the ring to break up the pin. He then pushed Go-on Gold back and took down Bouken Black with a DDT. Go-on Gold bounced off ropes and dove at Houou Soldier, but Houou Soldier moved out of the way, so Go-on Gold ended up diving out of the ring and hitting his head on the barricade. Houou Soldier turned around and saw StarNinger. StarNinger took Houou Soldier down with a DDT, and then he climbed to the top rope to deliver a diving elbow drop. StarNinger jumped off the top rope and hit Houou Soldier with the DDT before going for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and clotheslined StarNinger. Bouken Black then recovered and quickly grabbed Houou Soldier from behind so he could throw him out of the ring. That was when Go-on Gold recovered and jumped over the top rope, taking Bouken Black down with a flying forearm. Go-on Gold finished Bouken Black off with a standing moonsault and went for the pin.

1...2...

StarNinger broke up the pin and threw Go-on Gold outside. As soon as Go-on Gold fell on the ringside area, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller ran down, attacking Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver. Bouken Black was upset at the three of them for interfering in the 4-way match, so he went onto the top rope and dived on them, landing on all three of them and knocking them out. StarNinger was about to help Bouken Black back in the ring, when suddenly Houou Soldier ran back in the ring and took out StarNinger with a running clothesline. Houou Soldier then climbed to the top rope and finished StarNinger off with the _Phoenix Splash._ Houou Soldier went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Houou Soldier wins by pinfall.**

Thanks to Houou Soldier's victory in the 4-way, The Renaissance were qualified to face off against another mixed tag team that would be determined by another 4-way match next week.

* * *

The same promotion video from last week, for an upcoming addition to the Rider Division, played on screen, as the ring was being cleaned for the next match.

* * *

**4\. Kiramai Silver vs Gokai Black**

Last week, Kiramai Silver got in the way of the Enforcers, so Gokai Black was going to take care of him.

Kiramai Silver was the first to make his entrance to the ring. He walked to the ring and as soon as he entered, he waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, being accompanied by DSR and representing the Enforcers, Gokai Black made his entrance and began walking to the ring. Gokai Black then entered the ring while DSR stayed at ringside, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Gokai Black tried to take down Kiramai Silver, but Kiramai Silver saw it coming and took down Gokai Black with a pop-up powerbomb. Kiramai Silver then picked up Gokai Black and finished him off with a vertical suplex piledriver before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Silver had defeated Gokai Black, and that was when DSR got out a microphone and congratulated him for his performance in the match. DSR then offered Kiramai Silver a place in the Enforcers, saying that Akuroninja was impressed by how he pushed Gokai Red to the limit at Summer Showdown. However, the Enforcers weren't looking for an answer right away.

DSR and Gokai Black left the ring, letting Kiramai Silver have some time to ponder joining the Enforcers.

* * *

**5\. Kuroninja vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black**

This match was a handicap match between the team of Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black and Kuroninja, who was planning to challenge AbareBlack for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. If Kuroninja wanted to face AbareBlack for the All-Star Championship, he was going to have to win this match.

First, representing the Golden Age, the team of Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black made their entrance, and both of them made their way to the ring. Ryusoul Green ran inside the ring, while Ryusoul Black took his time to get there. The two of them then stayed inside the ring, waiting for Kuroninja to arrive.

Next, Kuroninja made his entrance, this time holding a light blue glowstick as he made his way to the ring. Kuroninja's suit was also black with light blue accents this time as he walked to the ring. Kuroninja made his entrance, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Ryusoul Green in the ring to face Kuroninja. Ryusoul Green charged at Kuroninja and tried to take him down with a running kick, but Kuroninja moved out of the way. However, Ryusoul Green stunned him with an elbow to the face, and then he tagged in Ryusoul Black.

Ryusoul Black ran towards Kuroninja and took him down with a clothesline. He then grabbed Kuroninja's arm and trapped him in a half nelson. Ryusoul Black brought Kuroninja along with him to his corner and tagged Ryusoul Green back in. Ryusoul Green punched Kuroninja many times while Kuroninja was locked in the half nelson, but Kuroninja threw Ryusoul Black down and pushed Ryusoul Green into the corner. Ryusoul Black then rolled out of the ring.

With Ryusoul Green in the corner, Kuroninja charged at him and took him down with a knee strike to the face. Ryusoul Black then tagged himself in and charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja stunned him with a back elbow, and then he finished Ryusoul Black off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja had defeated both of the Ryusoul brothers, which meant that he could now challenge AbareBlack for the All-Star Championship. Kuroninja celebrated his victory in the ring, but then AbareBlack appeared in the screen.

AbareBlack congratulated Kuroninja for defeating Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black, and said that he would be defending his title at Power Surge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deathryuger and Ryusoul Gold were at the general manager's office. Deathryuger, who was feeling a bit furious, demanded a match with either TimeFire, DragonRanger, or AbareKiller, because he wanted payback for the three of them powerbombing Ryusoul Gold through a table after his arm just healed. Ryu Commander then agreed to make a match between Deathryuger and AbareKiller for next week. Deathryuger then realized what he said and asked Ryu Commander if he could any of the other two that weren't AbareKiller. Ryu Commander declined, because he had already signed the match.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Chameleon Green vs ShiroNinger - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

It was now time for the main event, where Chameleon Green was going to challenge ShiroNinger for the Women's championship. Chameleon Green had been promised by ShiroNinger to be the next challenger after ShiroNinger won the Gauntlet Women's Championship from Kiramai Green at Summer Showdown. Now, after weeks of preparing, the two of them were ready to fight for the title in the ring.

First, representing Kyuranger, Chameleon Green made her entrance by appearing on stage and then walking to the ring, ready to win the Gauntlet Women's Championship from ShiroNinger. Chameleon Green entered the ring and waited for ShiroNinger to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, made her entrance. She walked to the ring with the championship belt in her hands, which she held up for everyone to see. ShiroNinger then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match then began, and Chameleon Green and ShiroNinger both charged at each other. Chameleon Green caught ShiroNinger in a facelock, and then she threw him at the ropes. ShiroNinger bounced off the ropes and took down Chameleon Green with a running clothesline. She then went for a leg drop and went for a cover.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out and picked ShiroNinger up. She took down ShiroNinger with a DDT and then climbed to the top rope. Chameleon Green jumped off the top rope, hitting ShiroNinger with a diving leg drop, and then she went for a cover.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and attacked Chameleon Green with a chop, but Chameleon Green responded with some knife-edge chops of her own. She then ran at ShiroNinger and took her out with a Codebreaker before going for a cover.

1...

ShiroNinger kicked out again. She finished off Chameleon Green with a discus clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

ShiroNinger got the Gauntlet Women's Championship back and shook hands with Chameleon Green after the match. However, while they were shaking hands, PteraRanger appeared and attacked both ShiroNinger and Chameleon Green. She then stood tall over both of them before leaving.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokai Red faces off against Kamen Rider Woz in preparation for his championship match at Power Surge, Deathryuger fights against AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider OOO celebrates someone's birthday.

The Gauntlet All-Star Champion, AbareBlack, and Kamen Rider OOO were walking backstage with a birthday cake. Kamen Rider OOO knocked on the door to the locker room. Kamen Rider Valkyrie answered the door.

"Yes?" Kamen Rider Valkyire asked.

"Kamen Rider OOO and I are here to wish you a happy birthday!" AbareBlack said.

"It's not my birthday," Kamen Rider Valkyrie said.

"Really?" AbareBlack said. "But...I overheard the Kuroninja of Earth 0 mention that it was your birthday!"

"Maybe he was talking about someone else with the same name as me," Kamen Rider Valkyrie said. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be focused on your title match?"

"Yeah," AbareBlack said, "but now I've got an idea. How would you like to team up with Kamen Rider OOO against Kuroninja in a mixed tag team match?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Kamen Rider Valkyrie said.

* * *

**1\. DragonRanger & TimeFire vs Go-on Gold & Kamen Rider Geiz**

Last week, DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller had cost the Go-on Wings a shot at the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Instead, the match was won by Houou Soldier. Now, Go-on Gold was going to face off against two of his attackers, while also teaming up with his fellow Six Squad member Kamen Rider Geiz.

First, the team of DragonRanger & TimeFire made their entrance together. They were both ready to take on Go-on Gold and Kamen Rider Geiz in this match. DragonRanger & TimeFire entered the ring. AbareKiller wasn't here because he had another match to focus on.

Next, representing the Six Squad, the team of Go-on Gold and Kamen Rider Geiz made their entrance. Go-on Gold was being accompanied by Go-on Silver to the ring. Go-on Gold and Kamen Rider Geiz both entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Go-on Gold and TimeFire in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, but then TimeFire punched Go-on Gold in the face and then followed it up with a fireman's carry slam. TimeFire went for the cover.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and ran over to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Geiz. Kamen Rider Geiz ran into the ring and took out TimeFire with a running clothesline. He then began charging up energy for his finisher. TimeFire got up, and Kamen Rider Geiz was about to go for a Codebreaker, but then TimeFire countered it by picking Kamen Rider Geiz up and taking him down with an uppercut. TimeFire tagged in DragonRanger, who dealt some more damage to Kamen Rider Geiz with an elbow drop. DragonRanger went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz then kicked out and tagged in Go-on Gold, who ran at DragonRanger and took him down with a slingblade. Go-on Gold then went for a standing moonsault, which hit DragonRanger. Go-on Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, DragonRanger reversed the pin into a rollup.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out, but DragonRanger wasn't done. He picked Go-on Gold up and finished him off with the _Rock Bottom_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**DragonRanger & TimeFire win by pinfall.**

TimeFire and DragonRanger then grabbed Go-on Gold and put him against the ropes. The two of them then set up a table in the ring. Both TimeFire and DragonRanger picked Go-on Gold up and powerbombed him through the table before leaving. Kamen Rider Geiz tried to fight TimeFire, but TimeFire took him down with a rolling cutter. He then left with DragonRanger to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Kiramai Silver was approached by DSR. DSR offered to help Kiramai Silver unlock his full potential by having him join the Enforcers. Kiramai Silver was still unsure about this. Suddenly, Lupin Red walked by with the X-Championship. DSR took Lupin Red down with a clothesline and allowed Kiramai Silver to pin him. Kiramai Silver went and pinned Lupin Red while he was down.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kiramai Silver had pinned Lupin Red to become the new Gauntlet X-Champion. DSR then told Kiramai Silver that if he joined the Enforcers, he would earn more prestigious honors such as winning the X-Championship. However, Kiramai Silver was still unsure about everything.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Rogue vs Kamen Rider Ikazuchi**

Before this match began, Kamen Rider Rogue made his entrance. He then walked to the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Ikazuchi to arrive. This was Kamen Rider Rogue's first match ever since he got attacked by the hNo.

Next, representing Metsuboujinrai net, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, made his entrance, and he held up his championship belt for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, who had trapped Kamen Rider Rogue in a wristlock. He then lifted Kamen Rider Rogue up and dropped him before going for a pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Rogue kicked out and started fighting back against Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. He attacked with a series of punches, and was about to finish Kamen Rider Ikazuchi off with a crocodile chokeslam, but then Kamen Rider Ikazuchi threw Kamen Rider Rogue down. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, finishing Kamen Rider Rogue with a diving leg drop. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Ikazuchi wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Ikazuchi grabbed the Trios Championship belt from the referee and held it up to remind everyone that Metsuboujinrai net were still the Trios Champions. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zero-One ran into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Ikazuchi with the _Zero Hour._ Kamen Rider Zero-One was challenging Metsuboujinrai net for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja had just found out from Ryu Commander that he was going to be in a mixed tag team match against Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Kuroninja was surprised, but now he had to look for a mixed tag team partner for the main event.

* * *

**3\. HurricaneBlue vs Gokai Pink vs Kiramai Green vs Patren 3gou**

This was the other qualifier for the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Houou Soldier won last week's 4-way qualifier, so whoever won this one, their team was going to face off against The Renaissance next week, and the winner of that match would go on to face Shishi Red & Washi Pink at Power Surge for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.

The first one to make her entrance was HurricaneBlue, who would be teaming up with Ryusoul Gold as Team C if she won this match. HurricaneBlue was a former Mixed tag Team Champion, but she was currently one of the Women's Tag Team Champions along with Kiramai Pink. HurricaneBlue held up her Women's Tag Team Championship belt for everyone to see as she entered the ring.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Gokai Blue, Gokai Pink made her entrance and ran down to the ring. She was ready to take on all of the other fighters in this match. The team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink had good chemistry, but neither of them had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship. Now, Gokai Pink was hoping to change that. She joined HurricaneBlue in the ring and waited for the other fighters.

Kiramai Green then made her entrance, along with the rest of Emerald Club. Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green accompanied her onstage, but they headed to the back while Kiramai Green was running to the ring. Kiramai Green then entered the ring, and there was now one fighter left.

Finally, the returning Patren 3gou made her entrance. She had lost the Mixed Tag Team Championship to Shishi Red and Washi Pink, and this was her chance to get it back. Patren 3gou entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started with HurricaneBlue against Patren 3gou and Kiramai Green against Gokai Pink in the ring. Kiramai Green kicked Gokai Pink out of the ring, while HurricaneBlue threw Patren 3gou out on the other side. Kiramai Green then charged at HurricaneBlue, but HurricaneBlue dodged and took down Kiramai Green with a cutter. HurricaneBlue then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and picked HurricaneBlue up. She then attacked HurricaneBlue with a series of knife-edge chops, but then Gokai Pink rushed in and attacked both of them. She then went to focus on Kiramai Green, taking her down with a back elbow. Patren 3gou then went into the ring and took out Gokai Pink with an uppercut. She then waited for HurricaneBlue to get up, and took her down with an STO. Patren 3gou then grabbed HurricaneBlue's arm and locked in the submission. HurricaneBlue was about to tap out, but then Kiramai Green recovered and broke up the submission by attacking Patren 3gou.

Patren 3gou immediately took down Kiramai Green with a suplex. She then charged at HurricaneBlue, who took Patren 3gou down with a superkick. Gokai Pink then got up behind HurricaneBlue and charged at her, taking her down with a discus clothesline. Gokai Pink climbed to the top rope and finished HurricaneBlue off with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Pink wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Pink had made it through the qualifier, which meant that the team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink was going to face the team of Houou Soldier and MomoNinger, aka The Renaissance, next week to determine who would be facing the Mixed Tag Team Champions at Power Surge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was at Houou Soldier's locker room, and he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Houou Soldier said.

"It's Kuroninja," Kuroninja said. "I've got a favor to ask you."

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Woz vs Gokai Red**

At Power Surge, Gokai Red was going to challenge Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. However, before that match could take place, Oma Zi-O wanted to see how Gokai Red would use the power of other red rangers against Kamen Rider Woz.

First, Kamen Rider Woz made his entrance and began walking to the ring. Oma Zi-O was already joining the commentary table for this match, and he was ready to get a closer look at his challenger at Power Surge. Kamen Rider Woz waited in the ring for his opponent.

Next, Gokai Red made his entrance and walked to the ring. Gokai Red had defeated Lupin Red and Kiramai Silver to prove that he was the best treasure hunter, which meant that now was the time for him to challenge Oma Zi-O for the Ultimate Championship. First, he had to defeat Kamen Rider Woz. Oma Zi-O was watching this match, so Gokai Red knew he had to show his best. Gokai Red entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Kamen Rider Woz charged at Gokai Red. However, Gokai Red dodged the attack and grabbed Kamen Rider Woz's arm. Kamen Rider Woz fought back against Gokai Red by throwing him down. He then went for a diving leg drop on Gokai Red, but Gokai Red rolled out of the way. Gokai Red then clotheslined Kamen Rider Woz and covered him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Woz kicked out and went for a spinning heel kick on Gokai Red. This stunned him, so Kamen Rider Woz stepped back. He then ran at Gokai Red and took him down with a Spear before going for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out of the Spear and got up. He then attacked Kamen Rider Woz with a series of punches, before Kamen Rider Woz threw Gokai Red at the ropes. Gokai Red bounced back from the ropes and took down Kamen Rider Woz with a running clothesline. He then picked Kamen Rider Woz up and finished him off with a discus lariat before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Red wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Red had defeated Kamen Rider Woz, and Oma Zi-O was impressed. He got up from his seat at the commentators' desk and leaned the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship belt on one of his shoulders. Oma Zi-O was ready for Gokai Red at Power Surge.

* * *

**5\. Deathryuger vs AbareKiller**

After AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger put Ryusoul Gold through a table, Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld, wanted a match against one of the three. However, he regretted it instantly when he found out that he was going to fight against AbareKiller, the most deadly of the newly formed alliance.

First, representing the Underworld, Deathryuger made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was hesitant on fighting AbareKiller, but he had to if it meant defending Ryusoul Gold's honor. As Deathryuger was walking to the ring, Kamen Rider Naki was watching from backstage. Deathryuger entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

AbareKiller made his entrance next, but he didn't have DragonRanger or TimeFire with him. The two of them were resting after their match earlier against Go-on Gold and Kamen Rider Geiz of the Six Squad. AbareKiller entered the ring, ready to make an example of Deathryuger. The match was now ready to start.

The match began with AbareKiller chasing after Deathryuger, only for Deathryuger to get out of the ring. He then went back in and attacked AbareKiller from behind before covering him.

1...

AbareKiller kicked out and tried to attack Deathryuger, but Deathryuger got up and pushed him into a corner. AbareKiller then picked Deathryuger up and threw him down. He then started working on Deathryuger's arm before locking in an armbar. Deathryuger's arm was damaged by AbareKiller, but he was still barely able to reach the bottom rope. Deathryuger then got up and tried to go for a somersault DDT, but AbareKiller countered it and slammed Deathryuger down in the center of the ring. AbareKiller then put Deathryuger in the heel hook, forcing Deathryuger to submit.

**AbareKiller wins by submission.**

After the match, AbareKiller let go of Deathryuger and kicked him out of the ring. Suddenly, he was attacked from behind with by KibaRanger, who took him down with a Stunner. KibaRanger then got a microphone and began to speak.

"AbareKiller!" KibaRanger said. "I still haven't forgotten what your elitist team did to my friends in the Six Squad! At Power Surge, you and me will be going one on one in a steel cage! Let's see how well you do against me without TimeFire and DragonRanger protecting you!"

KibaRanger threw the mic on the ground and returned to the back.

* * *

Later, the video with a red dragon in it played again. As usual, it was teasing a new addition to the Kamen Rider Division of The Gauntlet, but the only hint it gave was the image of a red dragon flying around on screen.

* * *

Somewhere near The Gauntlet, the hNo were watching the teaser on their tv.

"Really?" Kamen Rider Dark Ghost said. "A new Rider is showing up?"

"No one knows who it is," Kamen Rider Ouja said, "and that really vexes me." He was wearing the Rider-Division Championship around his waist.

"Guys," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said, "forget that new guy! He's got no business with us. We'll just take him down like we do with everyone else in The Gauntlet. As for Kamen Rider Meteor, he thinks he can take the Rider-Division Championship from us...but it looks like he forgot what we said at the beginning. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, you know what to do."

"Of course," Kamen Rider Dark Ghost said. "Kamen Rider Meteor will regret his challenge. This isn't just a challenge to Kamen Rider Ouja. It's a challenge to the hNo. And I'm going to show him what happens to anyone who challenges the hNo."

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja & ??? vs Kamen Rider OOO & Kamen Rider Valkyrie**

Now, it was time for the main event, where Kuroninja was going to be teaming up with someone against Kamen Rider OOO & Kamen Rider Valkyrie in a mixed tag team match.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance. He looked very confident in who he found as a mixed tag team partner, but that fighter wasn't here yet. Kuroninja made his entrance alone. He walked to the ring, ready to fight against Kamen Rider OOO in this match. It was going to be good practice for his match against AbareBlack at Power Surge, for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. Kuroninja entered the ring.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, AbareBlack. AbareBlack held up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship for everyone to see as he and Kamen Rider OOO walked to the ring. Kamen Rider OOO then entered the ring while AbareBlack stayed at ringside.

Kamen Rider Valkyrie then made her entrance and joined Kamen Rider OOO in the ring. At the same time, AbareBlack got the microphone from under the ring.

"Hey Kuroninja!" AbareBlack said. "This is a _mixed tag team match_ , so unless you want to fight both Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Valkyrie by yourself, where is your tag team partner?"

"It was actually very easy finding one," Kuroninja said. "Unfortunately, my usual tag team partner Lupin Yellow is still recovering from an injury, but I found someone else. She was delighted to be my tag team partner for this match, especially since she needs practice for next week."

MomoNinger, being accompanied to the ring by Houou Soldier, made her entrance, and headed down to the ring with Houou Soldier. MomoNinger then joined Kuroninja in the ring while Houou Soldier stayed at ringside. The match was now ready to start.

The match began with MomoNinger and Kamen Rider Valkyrie in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, which MomoNinger won. She then attacked Kamen Rider Valkyrie with a series of knife-edge chops, but Kamen Rider Valkyrie took her down with a dropkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and ran at Kamen Rider Valkyrie, but Kamen Rider Valkyrie was ready. She intercepted MomoNinger and took her down with a running DDT. Kamen Rider Valkyrie then climbed to the top rope and hit MomoNinger with a shooting star press before going for a cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja. When Kuroninja entered the ring, Kamen Rider Valkyrie tagged in Kamen Rider OOO, who charged at Kuroninja and took him down with a bodyslam. Kamen Rider OOO then started attacking Kuroninja while he was down, and then he went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and circled around the ring, while Kamen Rider OOO did the same. Kamen Rider OOO then charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja was ready. He took down Kamen Rider OOO with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then picked Kamen Rider OOO up and was about to finish him off with _Tokyo Loneliness,_ but then Kamen Rider OOO escaped and took down Kuroninja with a cutter. Kamen Rider OOO then tagged in Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who picked Kuroninja up. Kuroninja tagged MomoNinger in, and MomoNinger helped Kuroninja escape from Kamen Rider Valkyrie. She then rolled Kamen Rider Valkyrie up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Valkyrie kicked out, but MomoNinger wasn't done yet. She kicked Kamen rider Valkyrie in the face, and then finished her off with the snap swinging neckbreaker. MomoNinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja & MomoNinger win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and MomoNinger had defeated Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Valkyrie. This was easy for both of them, because both Kuroninja and MomoNinger were skilled in mixed tag team matches, even though they normally weren't tag team partners. Kuroninja looked down at AbareBlack to let him know that he was coming for the All-Star Championship.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Meteor goes one on one with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kiramai Silver faces off against HurricaneRed, and The Renaissance fights against Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink to see who will challenge for the Mixed tag Team Championship.

**1\. PteraRanger vs Chameleon Green**

After ShiroNinger defended the Gauntlet Women's Championship against Chameleon Green, she was attacked by PteraRanger, who put herself as the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Now, PteraRanger was going to have to fight against Chameleon Green.

First, PteraRanger made her entrance and walked slowly to the ring. She was ready to take the Women's Championship from ShiroNinger. PteraRanger made her way to the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, Chameleon Green made her entrance and rushed down to the ring. She had lost the match against ShiroNinger, and now she was going to have to take on PteraRanger. Chameleon Green entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Chameleon Green charged at PteraRanger. However, PteraRanger took her down with a superkick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Chameleon Green kicked out and tried to fight back against PteraRanger with a series of punches, but then PteraRanger took Chameleon Green down with a suplex. She then grabbed Chameleon Green's leg and put her in a single leg boston crab. Chameleon Green was forced to tap out.

**PteraRanger wins by submission.**

PteraRanger had defeated Chameleon Green, sending a message to ShiroNinger, the current Gauntlet Women's Champion.

* * *

Backstage, AbareKiller had heard about KibaRanger's steel cage stipulation for the match. He said that KibaRanger thought that the steel cage would keep TimeFire and DragonRanger out of the match, but all it would do is keep KibaRanger locked in. At Power Surge, AbareKiller was going to show KibaRanger what he could do inside a steel cage.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Geiz, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, & Go-on Gold vs KabutoRaiger, KuwagaRaiger, Ryusoul Green, & Ryusoul Black**

At Power Surge, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were going to defend the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship against the Gouraigers. This was going to be practice for their upcoming match.

First, representing the Six Squad, the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, Kamen Rider Geiz, and Go-on Gold made their way to the ring. Go-on Silver also walked with them to the ring. The four fighters in the Six Squad entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the Gouraigers walked to the ring with Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, and all four of them entered the ring, ready to start this match.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in the ring. The two of them circled around the ring before KabutoRaiger made the first move on Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper blocked the attack and went for a discus clothesline on KabutoRaiger before going for the pin.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who charged at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. However, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper dodged KuwagaRaiger and tagegd in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, who ran at KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged in Go-on Gold, who charged at KuwagaRaiger, but KuwagaRaiger elbowed Go-on Gold to stun him before tagging in Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black charged at Go-on Gold and took him down with a DDT before covering him.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out, but Ryusoul Black had locked in the full nelson on him. Go-on Gold knew he had to escape, so he did a backflip to reverse the full nelson and take Ryusoul Black down. Go-on Gold then tried to crawl back to his corner, but Ryusoul Black tagged in Ryusoul Green, who ran at Go-on Gold and attacked him with a series of strikes. Ryusoul Green then picked Go-on Gold up and threw him into a corner. Ryusoul Green then charged at Go-on Gold, but Go-on Gold moved out of the way and took Ryusoul Green down with a kick to the face. Go-on Gold tagged in Kamen Rider Geiz, who entered the ring and took Ryusoul Green down with a running kick. Kamen Rider Geiz went for the pin.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who ran into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Geiz with a clothesline. He then picked Kamen Rider Geiz up, looked at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper while he was in his corner, and finished Kamen Rider Geiz off with a sitout piledriver. KuwagaRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**KuwagaRaiger, KabutoRaiger, Ryusoul Green, & Ryusoul Black win by pinfall.**

The four Golden Age members left the ring, and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went inside the ring to check on Kamen Rider Geiz.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was being interviewed about his All-Star Championship match against AbareBlack. Kuroninja said that he had already defeated DragonRanger, KibaRanger, OhRed, Red Racer, and Lord Drakkon. To Kuroninja, they all had one thing in common, but AbareBlack was the only one that Kuroninja was yet to defeat. Now, the two of them were going to face off at Power Surge, and this time, there was going to be a title on the line.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Meteor vs Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

Kamen Rider Meteor was going to challenge Kamen Rider Ouja at Power Surge, but first, he had to go up against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who was sent by the hNo to hurt Kamen Rider Meteor as much as possible before the Rider-Division Championship match.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja Gold, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance and ran down to the ring. He wanted to show hNo that he was ready to take the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by the rest of the hNo, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost walked down to the ring. Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Knuckle, and the Rider-Division Champion Kamen Rider Ouja all came down to the ring with him. They stayed at ringside while Kamen Rider Dark Ghost entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

As soon as the match started, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost took Kamen Rider Meteor down with a clothesline and began attacking him while he was down. Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out and took Kamen Rider Dark Ghost down with a bodyslam. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a diving elbow drop. Kamen Rider Meteor went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Meteor with another discus clothesline. He then picked Kamen Rider Meteor up and put him in position for a tombstone piledriver, but Kamen Rider Meteor escaped the tombstone piledriver and took Kamen Rider Dark Ghost down by sweeping the legs of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. He then took Kamen Rider Dark Ghost down with a kick to the face before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and got up. He then ran at Kamen Rider Meteor, but Kamen Rider Meteor took him down with a superman punch and went for the pin. Before the referee could count, however, Kamen Rider Knuckle entered the ring and started attacking Kamen Rider Meteor.

**Kamen Rider Meteor wins by disqualification.**

Kuroninja Gold rushed in the ring to help Kamen Rider Meteor, but Kamen Rider Knuckle took him down with an uppercut. The rest of the hNo went inside the ring and continued beating down Kamen Rider Meteor and Kuroninja Gold. That was when Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kamen Rider OOO rushed into the ring to chase hNo off. The three of them helped Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor up, and they all walked to the back.

* * *

Next, the video of a red dragon promoting the upcoming addition to the Kamen Rider Division played on the screen. 

* * *

**4\. Kiramai Silver vs HurricaneRed**

Kiramai Silver had been followed recently by DSR, who was sent by Akuroninja to recruit him into the Enforcers. Now, Kiramai Silver was going to face off against HurricaneRed, who Akuroninja had been dealing with recently. Kiramai Silver had also won the X-Championship from Lupin Red with the help of DSR.

First, Kiramai Silver, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance, along with DSR. The two of them walked down to the ring. Kiramai Silver entered the ring and held up the X-Championship for everyone to see, while DSR stayed at ringside. Kiramai Silver stayed in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kiramai Red, HurricaneRed made his entrance. He had a chance to win the X-Championship in this match, because the X-Championship was always on the line. HurricaneRed entered the ring while Kiramai Red stayed at ringside, on the opposite side of where DSR was standing. The match was now ready to start.

When the match started, HurricaneRed charged at Kiramai Silver and tried to take him down with some knife-edge chops, but it soon became clear that those kind of attacks would have no effect on Kiramai Silver. HurricaneRed then ran to the ropes. He bounced off the ropes and took Kiramai Silver down with a running clothesline before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and got up. HurricaneRed went for another clothesline, but then Kiramai Silver ducked and picked HurricaneRed up before taking him down with a fireman's carry slam. He then called for HurricaneRed to get up. HurricaneRed got up, and Kiramai Silver took him down again with a suplex. Kiramai Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, not wanting to lose that easily to Kiramai Silver. He ran at Kiramai Silver and attempted to finish him off with the running knee strike, but Kiramai Silver moved out of the way in time. HurricaneRed then took down Kiramai Silver with a DDT. He went over to a corner and was about to finish Kiramai Silver off, but then Akuroninja came walking down to the ring to confront HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed was too busy looking at Akuroninja to notice that DSR had pulled out a chair from under the ring. Akuroninja started distracting the referee, which caused Kiramai Red to run at Akuroninja and take him down with a kick to the face. At the same time, DSR hit HurricaneRed on the back with the steel chair. Kiramai Silver then got up and noticed that HurricaneRed was dazed. He finished him off with the vertical suplex piledriver and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Silver got out the Gauntlet X-Championship and walked back to the stage, while Akuroninja and DSR followed him from a distance. Suddenly, Lupin Red appeared and superkicked Kiramai Silver before going for the pin.

1...2...

DSR and Akuroninja then pushed Lupin Red out of the way, allowing Kiramai Silver to head to the back. When Kiramai Silver was out of their sight, Akuroninja and DSR started beating down Lupin Red. HurricaneRed and Kiramai Red then ran up to Akuroninja and DSR and pushed them back, saving Lupin Red. HurricaneRed, Kiramai Red, and Lupin Red then challenged Akuroninja & DSR, along with Kiramai Silver, to a match at Power Surge. Kiramai Red was hoping to show Kiramai Silver that joining the Enforcers was going to be a bad idea.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja was with Houou Soldier and MomoNinger, saying that he would be cheering him on from the back. Houou Soldier then asked Kuroninja if he remembered the favor from last week. He then told Kuroninja that if he won the All-Star Championship at Power Surge, Houou Soldier wanted to be his first challenger. Kuroninja accepted, and The Renaissance made their way to the entrance.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: The Renaissance vs Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink**

The team of Houou Soldier and MomoNinger made their entrance to the ring. Together, they were known as The Renaissance, and they were going to face off against Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink in this match. Whoever won would become the next challengers to Shishi Red & Washi Pink at Power Surge. Houou Soldier and MomoNinger had challenged them before at Summer Showdown, but this was going to be their second chance. Houou Soldier and MomoNinger both entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink made their entrance. Although they were both new to the Mixed Tag Team Division, they had already shown chemistry within the team. These two were the favourite to winning this match. Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with MomoNinger and Gokai Pink in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock in the center of the ring, but then Gokai Pink transitioned it into a chokehold. MomoNinger threw Gokai Pink down and followed it up with a leg drop before going for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Pink kicked out and backed off. MomoNinger got up, and then Gokai Pink took her down with a running clothesline. She then climbed to the top rope, attempting to finish MomoNinger off with a diving elbow drop, but then MomoNinger got out of the way and tagged in Houou Soldier. Gokai Pink climbed down off the top rope and tagged Gokai Blue in. Gokai Blue then charged at Houou Soldier and took him down with a clothesline. Gokai Blue then grabbed Houou Soldier and was about to lock him in the _Captain's Hook,_ but Houou Soldier kicked Gokai Blue back and started attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops. Houou Soldier then took Gokai Blue down with a DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and charged at Houou Soldier, attempting to take him down with a boot to the face, but Houou Soldier ducked and tagged MomoNinger in. Gokai Blue tagged Gokai Pink back in, and MomoNinger took down Gokai Pink with a running kick before going for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Pink kicked out and hit MomoNinger with a back elbow, knocking her out. She then climbed to the top rope and finished MomoNinger off with the diving elbow drop. Gokai Pink then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Pink & Gokai Blue win by pinfall.**

Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink had defeated The Renaissance to become the challengers for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship at Power Surge. As they left the ring, they were met by Shishi Red and Washi Pink, the current Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, on stage. Both Kyurangers held up their title belts for everyone to see, especially their challengers.


	34. Power Surge '20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja challenges AbareBlack for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, KibaRanger fights against AbareKiller in a steel cage, the Gouraigers challenge the Hell Brothers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, Kamen Rider Meteor challenges Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship, and Gokai Red challenges Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

After weeks of buildup, Power Surge was here. It was going to feature several matches. After AbareKiller teamed up with DragonRanger and TimeFire, KibaRanger was going to face him in a steel cage match. HurricaneRed was going to team up with Kiramai Red and Lupin Red to take on Akuroninja, DSR, and Kiramai Silver. Kamen Rider Meteor was going to challenge Kamen Rider Ouja of the Hibiki Nightmare Order for the Rider-Division Championship, and Gokai Red was going to challenge Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

But first, was the opening match, which was going to be for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.

* * *

**1\. Kuroninja vs AbareBlack - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

First, Kuroninja made his entrance to the ring. He was wearing a black suit with red accents, and he was also holding a red glowstick to the ring. Kuroninja not only wanted the All-Star Championship, but he also wanted to defeat AbareBlack in this match. Kuroninja had already defeated DragonRanger, KibaRanger, OhRed, Red Racer, and Lord Drakkon, so if he defeated AbareBlack, the list would be complete. Kuroninja entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, AbareBlack, made his entrance. AbareBlack was being accompanied to the ring by MammothRanger, and he held up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship for everyone to see. AbareBlack then entered the ring, ready to take on Kuroninja in this match. The match was now ready to start.

The match started, and right away, AbareBlack had Kuroninja trapped in a facelock. Kuroninja elbowed his way out of it and kicked AbareBlack in the leg to knock him down. Kuroninja then ran toward the ropes, bounced back, and took AbareBlack down with a clothesline. Kuroninja then went for a cover.

1...2...

AbareBlack kicked out and attacked Kuroninja with a series of punches. Kuroninja grabbed AbareBlack's arm and threw him down. He then went to the corner and began charging up energy for his signature move. AbareBlack got up, and Kuroninja hit him with a running knee strike to the face before going for the pin.

1...2...

AbareBlack kicked out, because he had prepared for the running knee strike to the face. He then charged at Kuroninja and took him down with a suplex. AbareBlack then waited for Kuroninja to get up so he could do his finisher, but when Kuroninja got up, he reversed AbareBlack's finisher into a cutter and went for the pin.

1...

AbareBlack kicked out again. This time, he pushed Kuroninja in a corner and started attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops before throwing him out of the corner. AbareBlack then picked Kuroninja up and took him down with a vertical suplex brainbuster, which was his finisher. AbareBlack went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and took AbareBlack down with a clothesline. He then went to a corner, where he began charging up his finisher. AbareBlack got up, and Kuroninja took him down with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja picked AbareBlack up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Kuroninja had defeated AbareBlack to become the new All-Star Champion and complete the list. He got the All-Star Championship and held it up for everyone to see as he walked to the back. AbareBlack wasn't feeling ok with the outcome of the match.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Blade, & Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Metsuboujinrai net - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was going to be for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Kamen Rider Zero-One was going to team up with Kamen Rider Blade & Kamen Rider Cross-Z to take on the current champions, Metsuboujinrai net.

First, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance, along with Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Blade. The three of them walked to the ring and waited for the Trios Champions to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made their entrance with the Gauntlet Trios Championship belts. All 3 of them were carrying the Trios Championship belts around their shoulders for everyone to see. As soon as they entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Horobi in the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One ran at Kamen Rider Horobi, but he tagged in Kamen Rider Jin instead of fighting. Kamen Rider Jin rushed at Kamen Rider Zero-One and took him down with a shoulder tackle, before jumping off the middle rope and landing on Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Jin went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Blade, who charged at Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Blade threw Kamen Rider Jin down, and then took him down again with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Blade went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Jin kicked him out right away and tagged in Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi charged at Kamen Rider Blade and pushed him back. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then tagged himself in, and Kamen Rider Blade bounced back from the ropes and took down Kamen Rider Ikazuchi with a running uppercut before leaving the ring.

Kamen Rider Cross-Z then entered the ring and picked Kamen Rider Ikazuchi up before attacking him with a series of punches. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi then responded by attacking Kamen Rider Cross-Z with a series of knife-edge chops, and then taking him down with an electric chair driver. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out, so Kamen Rider Ikazuchi tagged in Kamen Rider Horobi, who ran at Kamen Rider Cross-Z, attempting to take him down with a running kick. However, Kamen Rider Cross-Z knew what was going to happen, so he moved out of the way and suplexed Kamen Rider Horobi. Kamen Rider Cross-Z then put him in the dragon sleeper, but Kamen Rider Jin went in the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Kamen Rider Cross-Z threw Kamen Rider Jin out of the ring only to get rolled up from behind by Kamen Rider Horobi.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicked out and tagged Kamen Rider Blade back in, and Kamen Rider Blade stunned Kamen Rider Horobi with a running knee strike. He then put Kamen Rider Horobi in poisition for the swinging reverse STO, but Kamen Rider Horobi hit Kamen Rider Blade in the chest with a knee and took him down with a DDT. Kamen Rider Horobi went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and tried to reach for Kamen Rider Zero-One, but then Kamen Rider Horobi stopped him and pulled on his arm. Kamen Rider Horobi then took Kamen Rider Blade down with a discus clothesline and went to a corner, where he began charging up energy for his finisher. Kamen Rider Blade got up and Kamen Rider Horobi took him down right away with a running kick. Kamen Rider Horobi went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Zero-One climbed to the top rope and took Kamen Rider Horobi down with a flying kick to the face. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Horobi kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Jin, who ran at Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One took him down with a suplex. He then picked Kamen Rider Jin up and was about to finish him off with the _Zero Hour._

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Jin escaped and took down Kamen Rider Zero-One with the _Falcon Arrow._ He then tagged in Kamen Rider Horobi, who picked Kamen Rider Zero-One up so he could finish him off with a spinning heel kick. Kamen Rider Horobi went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Metsuboujinrai net wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi had defeated Kamen Rider Zero-One and his team. The three of them walked to the back with the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Cross-Z helped Kamen Rider Zero-One up, but instead, he pushed both of them aside and headed to the back on his own.

* * *

**3\. Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink vs Shishi Red & Washi Pink - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

This match was going to be for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, currently held by Shishi Red and Washi Pink. A set of qualifying matches had been arranged, and the qualifying team was the team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink.

First, the team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink made their entrance. This was the first time they had competed for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, and they had recently been very impressive as a tag team. Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink both entered the ring and waited for the challengers to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, Shishi Red & Washi Pink, made their entrance. The two of them held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Shishi Red and Washi Pink entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match began with Gokai Blue and Shishi Red in the ring. The two of them met in the center of the ring, and then Gokai Blue tried to take down Shishi Red with a throw. However, Shishi Red dodged easily. He then kicked Gokai Blue down and took him down with a DDT. Shishi Red then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and tagged Gokai Pink in, and Gokai Pink ran at Shishi Red. Shishi Red tagged in Washi Pink, who charged at Gokai Pink and took her down with a clothesline. Washi Pink then climbed to the top rope. She jumped off the top rope, trying to finish off Gokai Pink with a 450 Splash, but Gokai Pink moved out of the way. Washi Pink then charged at Gokai Pink. Gokai Pink tried to hit Washi Pink, but she was too fast for Gokai Pink. Washi Pink then swept the legs of Gokai Pink, but Gokai Pink rolled Washi Pink up.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and tagged in Shishi Red, while Gokai Pink tagged in Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue charged at Shishi Red and took him down with a slingblade. He was about to put Shishi Red into the _Captain's Hook,_ but then Shishi Red rolled Gokai Blue up.

1...

Gokai Blue kicked out and took Shishi Red down with a fisherman's suplex. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Shishi Red kicked out and tagged in Washi Pink, who ran at Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue tagged in Gokai Pink and threw her in the air so she could dive on Washi Pink and go for a cover.

1...

Washi Pink kicked out, and Gokai Blue went out of the ring. However, Gokai Pink wasn't done yet. She took down Washi Pink with a spinning heel kick and then climbed to the top rope. Gokai Pink then finished Washi Pink off with a diving elbow drop and went for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out of the diving elbow drop and tagged in Shishi Red. Gokai Pink then tagged in Gokai Blue, who ran toward Shishi Red and took him down with a chop to the chest. Gokai Blue then got Shishi Red while he was down and put him in the _Captain's Hook._ This caused Shishi Red to tap out.

**Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink win by submission and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink were now the Tag Team Champions. They held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and walked to the back.

* * *

**4\. KibaRanger vs AbareKiller - Steel Cage Match**

The next match was going to take place in a steel cage. Before anyone could make their entrance, the steel cage lowered around the ring.

First, representing the Six Squad, KibaRanger made his entrance. He wanted this match against AbareKiller after what happened at Summer Showdown, when AbareKiller injured Gokai Silver by beating him in a hardcore match with the help of TimeFire. Now, AbareKiller had formed an alliance with TimeFire and DragonRanger, so KibaRanger decided to challenge AbareKiller to a steel cage match so that TimeFire or DragonRanger couldn't interfere. KibaRanger entered the cage and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, AbareKiller made his entrance, along with TimeFire and DragonRanger. As soon as AbareKiller started making his way down to the ring, TimeFire and DragonRanger left for the back so they could watch the match. AbareKiller then entered the cage. He was ready for this match because he believed that KibaRanger was making a big mistake. He believed that KibaRanger had just locked himself in with AbareKiller, instead of the other way around. AbareKiller entered the ring, and the doors to the cage were locked. The match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and immediately KibaRanger charged at AbareKiller, because he knew how dangerous AbareKiller could be in the ring. KibaRanger knew he needed to attack early, so he did. AbareKiller pushed KibaRanger back and went for a heel hook early, but KibaRanger wouldn't let AbareKiller grab his leg. He rolled himself up and lured AbareKiller toward him. KibaRanger then slammed AbareKiller into one of the walls of the cage, and then went for a cover on him.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and started attacking KibaRanger with a series of punches. He then threw KibaRanger in between the wall of the cage and the ropes. AbareKiller then hit KibaRanger with a running kick, taking KibaRanger down. KibaRanger was having trouble getting up because he was stuck between the cage and the ropes. He rolled underneath the ring, but before he could get up, AbareKiller stomped him down. He then picked KibaRanger up and shoved him headfirst into another cage wall. AbareKiller then dragged KibaRanger to the center of the ring and went for the heel hook, but KibaRanger kicked him back.

Knowing now that AbareKiller was very strong, KibaRanger decided to win by escaping the cage. He started climbing, but then AbareKiller threw him down. KibaRanger took AbareKiller down with an uppercut, and then took him down with a fireman's carry powerbomb into the cage wall. KibaRanger started climbing, now that AbareKiller was unconscious. Once he reached the top, however, TimeFire and DragonRanger walked out to see KibaRanger.

KibaRanger then realized that if he won by escaping the cage, it meant that he was admitting that AbareKiller and his alliance were better than him. KibaRanger then slowly climbed down, but that was when AbareKiller recovered. AbareKiller grabbed KibaRanger and threw him away from the walls, and he hit the mat. AbareKiller then locked KibaRanger in the heel hook, and KibaRanger was forced to tap.

**AbareKiller wins by submission.**

AbareKiller had defeated KibaRanger. He then kicked the cage door open and threw KibaRanger out. TimeFire and DragonRanger joined AbareKiller in picking KibaRanger up and powerbombing him through a table. The three of them then walked away.

* * *

**5\. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, Kamen Rider OOO, & Kuroninja Gold vs Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, & Kamen Rider Knuckle**

Ever since the Hibiki Nightmare Order introduced themselves to The Gauntlet, they got the attention of The Golden Age, especially the faction's leader, Kuroninja Gold. He was upset at the hNo for taking away Kamen Rider Meteor's chance to win the Rider-Division Championship, because that would've marked a brand new morning for the Golden Age. Now, Kuroninja Gold was going to lead 3 members of the Golden Age as they fought against four of the five members of hNo.

First, the Golden Age made their entrance. Kuroninja Gold, who was holding his golden yellow glowstick and wearing a black and gold suit with golden yellow accents, led Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kamen Rider OOO to the ring. All four of these fighters were ready to win this match, but it was Kuroninja Gold who wanted to win the most. All four members of the Golden Age entered the ring. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kamen Rider OOO then went to the corner while Kuroninja Gold waited in the ring for the other team to arrive.

Next, all the members of the hNo besides Kamen Rider Ouja made their entrance. Led by Kuroninja of Earth 0, this faction was new to The Gauntlet, but they had already attacked Kuroninja and got the attention of the Golden Age. Kuroninja of Earth 0 led Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Hibiki, and Kamen Rider Knuckle to the ring, and all four of these fighters were ready to make short work of the Golden Age. Kuroninja of Earth 0 entered the ring while the 3 others stayed in the corner, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kuroninja Gold in the ring, but then Kuroninja of Earth 0 tagged in Kamen rider Knuckle to deal with Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold charged at Kamen Rider Knuckle and took him down by sweeping at his legs. He then went for a _Gold Rush_ on Kamen Rider Knuckle, but Kamen Rider Knuckle elbowed Kuroninja Gold and then took him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Knuckle then tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who started beating down Kuroninja Gold before going for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Green, who rushed into the ring to take on Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. However, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost picked Ryusoul Green up and powerbombed him into the corner. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then pulled Ryusoul Green into the hNo corner and tagged Kamen Rider Knuckle back in. The two of them started beating up Ryusoul Green until the referee forced Kamen Rider Dark Ghost out of the ring. This allowed Ryusoul Green to elbow Kamen Rider Knuckle and pull him into his corner. Ryusoul Green tagged in Ryusoul Black, who put Kamen Rider Knuckle in a full nelson, while Ryusoul Green stepped back. Ryusoul Green then hit Kamen Rider Knuckle with a running dropkick before leaving the ring, while Ryusoul Black went for the cover on Kamen Rider Knuckle.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Knuckle kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki, who rushed into the ring and started beating down Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black took Kamen Rider Hibiki down with a snap suplex and tagged in Ryusoul Green, who climbed to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Hibiki with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who picked Ryusoul Green up and slammed him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then picked Ryusoul Green up again, ready to finish him off with a tombstone piledriver, but then Ryusoul Green escaped and kicked Kamen Rider Dark Ghost back with a dropkick. Ryusoul Green then tagged in Kamen Rider OOO while Kamen Rider Dark Ghost tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki. The two of them started fighting each other. Kamen Rider OOO then lifted Kamen Rider Hibiki and took him down with a vertical suplex. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out, but Kamen Rider OOO wouldn't let him get away that easily. He locked Kamen Rider Hibiki in a front facelock, making sure that Kamen Rider Hibiki couldn't escape. However, Kamen Rider Hibiki used all his strength to throw Kamen Rider OOO down. Kamen Rider OOO then tagged Kuroninja Gold in, and Kuroninja Gold ran at Kamen Rider Hibiki and kicked him in the face. He then waited for Kamen Rider Hibiki to get on his knees, and then went into position for his finisher, the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold tried to take Kamen Rider Hibiki down with the _Gold Rush,_ only for Kamen Rider Hibiki to sweep the legs of Kuroninja Gold, causing him to fall. Kamen Rider Hibiki went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and took Kamen Rider Hibiki down with a superkick. He was about to go for the pin, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki rolled him up. Kuroninja Gold kicked out, and then Kamen Rider Hibiki took Kuroninja Gold down with a double-armed DDT. Instead of pinning him, though, Kuroninja of Earth 0 called Kamen Rider Hibiki and asked to be tagged in.

Kamen Rider Hibiki walked to his corner and tagged in Kuroninja of Earth 0, who picked Kuroninja Gold up. Kuroninja Gold and Kuroninja of Earth 0 then started exchanging punches, but then Kuroninja of Earth 0 kicked Kuroninja Gold in the jaw. He then took Kuroninja Gold down with a new signature move of his, which he called _Digital Noise,_ and then he picked Kuroninja Gold up and finished him off with _The Wings of Zaphkiel._ Kuroninja of Earth 0 went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, & Kamen Rider Knuckle win by pinfall.**

After the match, all four members of the hNo continued beating down Kuroninja Gold. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and Kamen Rider OOO tried to stop them, but Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost dealt with them easily. A swarm of staff members and referees had to separate everyone and drag them to the back so that the next match could get underway.

* * *

**6\. PteraRanger vs ShiroNinger - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

This match was going to be for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. It was going to be a match between ShiroNinger and PteraRanger, who had returned for the title.

First, PteraRanger made her entrance and walked slowly to the ring. It had been a long time since she was in The Gauntlet, but now she was here to take the Gauntlet Women's Championship from Shironinger. PteraRanger made her entrance and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, made her entrance. She held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt for everyone to see and then entered the ring. The match was now ready to start.

When the bell rang, PteraRanger took down ShiroNinger with a running dropkick and went for a cover.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out right away and backed off from PteraRanger. PteraRanger then charged at ShiroNinger, but ShiroNinger rolled out of the way, and PteraRanger hit the ring post. ShiroNinger then pulled PteraRanger out from under the ringpost and took her down with a russian legsweep. ShiroNinger then went for a cover on PteraRanger.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out and picked ShiroNinger up. She then started working on ShiroNinger's arm. ShiroNinger used her other arm to flip over PteraRanger and take her down with a DDT. She went for a cover, but then PteraRanger grabbed ShiroNinger's weakened arm and put ShiroNinger in an armbar. ShiroNinger quickly reached for the ropes and freed herself from PteraRanger's grasp.

As soon as ShiroNinger got up, she charged at PteraRanger and took her down with a discus clothesline before going for the pin.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out, and ShiroNinger knew she needed a better finishing move. She waited for PteraRanger to get up, and then she finished PteraRanger off with a discus lariat. ShiroNinger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

ShiroNinger had defeated PteraRanger, so she got the championship belt from the referee and held it up. She then walked to the back with the title in her hands.

* * *

**7\. Kiramai Red, Lupin Red, & HurricaneRed vs Akuroninja, DSR, and Kiramai Silver**

HurricaneRed and Kiramai Red had started a feud with the Enforcers ever since Akuroninja cost HurricaneRed his chance at the All-Star Championship at Summer Showdown. This time, HurricaneRed & Kiramai Red were going to team up with Lupin Red, which started when Lupin Red won the X-Championship. At the same time, Kiramai Silver was being slowly recruited into the Enforcers by DSR, who helped him win the X-Championship from Lupin Red. Kiramai Red wanted to stop Kiramai Silver from joining the Enforcers, which is how this match started.

First, the team of Kiramai Red, Lupin Red, and HurricaneRed made their entrance together. The three of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Akuroninja made his entrance, with DSR and Kiramai Silver following him. Kiramai Silver looked out of place, and he seemed intimidated being on the same team as Akuroninja and having to fight Kiramai Red. However, Kiramai Silver was the X-Champion, and he held the X-Championship up for everyone to see. The two Enforcers and Kiramai Silver made their way to the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with HurricaneRed and Akuroninja in the ring. The two of them brawled in the center of the ring, but it was Akuroninja who had the upper hand. He took down HurricaneRed with a uranage slam and then picked him up. Akuroninja put HurricaneRed in position for the package piledriver, but then HurricaneRed kicked Akuroninja in the face to escape the package piledriver attempt. HurricaneRed then took down Akuroninja with a spinning heel kick and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and tagged in DSR, who charged at HurricaneRed and took him down with a discus clothesline. He then trapped HurricaneRed in the Cobra Clutch, but HurricaneRed grabbed the bottom rope in time. HurricaneRed then tagged in Kiramai Red, who charged at DSR, taking him down with a slingblade. DSR got up, but Kiramai Red took him down again with a running uppercut. Kiramai Red picked DSR up and took him down with a powerbomb before covering him.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver then entered the ring, but then realized that he was going to be fighting Kiramai Red. Kiramai Silver went back to his corner, but both Akuroninja and DSR jumped off the ring apron, leaving Kiramai Silver with no choice. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, which was won by Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver picked Kiramai Red up and took him down with a suplex. Akuroninja then got up and told Kiramai Silver to finish the job, but Kiramai Silver didn't want to use his finishing move on Kiramai Red due to how powerful it was. Kiramai Red used this to get to his corner and tag in Lupin Red, who rolled Kiramai Silver up.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and tried to fight Lupin Red, but Lupin Red dodged Kiramai Silver's attacks. He then pushed Kiramai Silver into a corner with a series of knife-edge chops, before stunning him with a running kick. Lupin Red then threw Kiramai Silver down and climbed to the top rope, where he finished Kiramai Silver off with a moonsault off the top rope. Lupin Red went for the pin on Kiramai Silver.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red, HurricaneRed, and Kiramai Red win by pinfall and Lupin Red becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin Red had the X-Championship, but after the match, HurricaneRed punched Akuroninja in the face. Kiramai Red then took out Akuroninja with a superkick. DSR then told Kiramai Silver to help him take HurricaneRed and Kiramai Red down, but instead, Kiramai Silver took DSR down with a discus lariat and joined Kiramai Red and HurricaneRed. The four fighters walked to the back, leaving Akuroninja and DSR in the ring. However, this wasn't going to be the end of the feud between HurricaneRed and Akuroninja.

* * *

**8\. The Gouraigers vs the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, and it was going to be between the Gouraigers and the Hell Brothers. Both of these teams had fought before at Summer Showdown, but now, it was time for a rematch.

First, representing the Golden Age, the Gouraigers made their entrance. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger made their way to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. These two teams were long-time rivals in The Gauntlet, and this was going to be just one of the many matches they had against each other. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Six Squad, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their way to the ring, and the two of them held up the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. The Hell Brothers were ready to defend the Tag Team Championship against their rivals in this match, which was ready to start.

The match began with KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. The two of them circled around the ring, before Kamen Rider Kick Hopper charged at KabutoRaiger. KabutoRaiger then took Kamen Rider Kick Hopper down with a snap suplex and went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out right away and ran to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper charged at KabutoRaiger and took him down with a powerslam. He then went for a cover on KabutoRaiger.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who rushed into the ring and tried to take out Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a right hook, but then Kamen Rider Punch Hopper dodged the attack. He then went behind KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then dragged KuwagaRaiger to his corner, but then KuwagaRaiger got up and attacked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a series of knife-edge chops. KuwagaRaiger then picked Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up and was planning on finishing him off with a sitout piledriver, but Kamen Rider Punch Hopper got out of the position for the sitout piledriver and took down KuwagaRaiger with a cutter. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then dragged KuwagaRaiger to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper.

The two of them were going to finish KuwagaRaiger off with their dropkick/powerbomb combo, but KuwagaRaiger instead took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a headscissors takedown, and then he took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a lariat. KuwagaRaiger then went to his corner and tagged in KabutoRaiger, who picked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper up. The two of them then exchanged knife-edge chops, but it was KabutoRaiger who got the best offense. He picked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper up and put him against his corner. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them were about to attack, but then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper pushed KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger back and took down KuwagaRaiger with a clothesline before going for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and put Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in an ankle lock. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper escaped the ankle lock by pushing KuwagaRaiger back to his corner. KuwagaRaiger tagged in KabutoRaiger, who ran at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and took him down before he could make a tag. KabutoRaiger then pulled Kamen Rider Kick Hopper to his corner, and then he tagged KuwagaRaiger in. The Gouraigers then finished Kamen Rider Kick Hopper off with an aided sitout piledriver, and KuwagaRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Gouraigers win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger had won the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship from the Hell Brothers for the second time. They grabbed the tag team championship belts and headed to the back.

* * *

**9\. Kamen Rider Meteor vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship**

At Summer Showdown, Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider Ouja were two of the 8 fighters battling in a ladder match for the Rider-Division Championship. During the match, Kamen Rider Meteor was close to winning, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost cost Kamen Rider Meteor the match while also helping Kamen Rider Ouja win the title. Later, it was revealed that both Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja had joined forces with Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0 to form the Hibiki Nightmare Order, also known as hNo.

Now, Kamen Rider Meteor was going to face off against Kamen Rider Ouja, one on one, in an attempt to win the Rider-Division Championship.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance by himself. Unlike what happened normally, Kuroninja Gold wasn't with him this time. This was because no one was allowed at ringside for this match. Kamen Rider Meteor ran toward the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Ouja in this match.

Next, representing hNo, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, made his entrance. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost walked with him to the ring, but then he left because no one was allowed at ringside. Kamen Rider Ouja then entered the ring and immediately attacked Kamen Rider Meteor to start the match.

When the bell rang, Kamen Rider Ouja had already laid out Kamen Rider Meteor and was covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out and backed off from Kamen Rider Ouja, waiting for him to get up. As soon as Kamen Rider Ouja got up, Kamen Rider Meteor charged at him and pushed him into a corner, while also beating him up. This forced the referee to begin counting, so Kamen Rider Meteor had to back off to avoid getting disqualified. However, this allowed Kamen Rider Ouja to shove Kamen Rider Meteor down. He then put Kamen Rider Meteor into a sleeper hold, but Kamen Rider Meteor instinctively threw Kamen Rider Ouja down. He then went to a side of the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Ouja to get up. Once Kamen Rider Ouja got up, Kamen Rider Meteor ran at him and took him down with a superman punch. Kamen Rider Meteor then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and went for another chokehold on Kamen Rider Meteor, but then Kamen Rider Meteor moved himself against the ropes and threw him over the ropes. Kamen Rider Meteor then went to the other side, so he could run at Kamen Rider Ouja and dive to the outside. As soon as he landed on Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Meteor picked him up and threw him back in the ring. He then climbed to the top rope and prepared for his finishing move, the shooting star press. Kamen Rider Meteor dove off the top rope and attempted to hit Kamen Rider Ouja with a shooting star press, but Kamen Rider Ouja caught him into a chokehold, forcing Kamen Rider Meteor into submission.

**Kamen Rider Ouja wins by submission and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

The referee grabbed the Rider-Division Championship and tried to give it to Kamen Rider Ouja, but he was still focused on keeping Kamen Rider Meteor in the chokehold. Kamen Rider Ouja then continued attacking Kamen Rider Meteor, even though the bell was ringing several times to show that the match was over and that Kamen Rider Ouja should stop attacking Kamen Rider Meteor.

Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers, along with some staff, ran down to the ring to forcibly separate Kamen Rider Meteor from Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Meteor was then put onto a stretcher and brought to the back. Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers went with Kamen Rider Meteor to the back. Kamen Rider Ouja then grabbed the Rider-Division Championship and walked off. Although Kamen Rider Ouja had almost injured Kamen Rider Meteor, there was still one match left, and that match was the main event.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Gokai Red vs Oma Zi-O - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

This was the main event of Power Surge. Gokai Red, the one with the power of many red rangers before him, was going to take on Oma Zi-O, who had the powers of all the Heisei Riders before him. The two of them were going to battle for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, the most prestigious title in The Gauntlet.

First, Gokai Red made his entrance and started walking to the ring. Recently, he had been making a comeback by winning against other treasure hunters such as the BN Team, Lupin Red, and Kiramai Silver. This had allowed him to challenge for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship again. Gokai Red entered the ring and waited for the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Woz, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his entrance. He held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see, and then made his way to the ring. Oma Zi-O entered the ring and held up the Ultimate Championship in front of Gokai Red, and now the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Gokai Red and Oma Zi-O circled the ring, thinking of the best strategy. Oma Zi-O went for a discus clothesline on Gokai Red, but Gokai Red saw it coming and rolled Oma Zi-O up. Oma Zi-O kicked out right away and then ran at Gokai Red, pushing him into a corner. Oma Zi-O then picked Gokai Red up and took him down with a powerslam before covering him.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out, now wanting to lose right away. He then attacked Oma Zi-O with a series of knife-edge chops. On the tenth knife-edge chop, Oma Zi-O grabbed Gokai Red's arm and threw Gokai Red down. He then went for a cover on Gokai Red.

1...

Gokai Red kicked out and tried to go for a discus lariat on Oma Zi-O, but then Oma Zi-O pushed Gokai Red down. Gokai Red then targeted Oma Zi-O's leg, before taking Oma Zi-O down with a dragonscrew legwhip. Gokai Red then climbed to the top rope, knowing how powerful Oma Zi-O was, and jumped off the top rope to hit Oma Zi-O with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Red went for the pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and picked up Gokai Red, attempting to hit him with the _Final Countdown,_ but Gokai Red was prepared. He escaped the position for the _Final Countdown_ and grabbed Oma Zi-O's arm. Oma Zi-O moved forward and grabbed Gokai Red's arm before he could perform the discus lariat. He then took Gokai Red down with a suplex. Gokai Red then ran toward Oma Zi-O and pushed him back with a dropkick. Gokai Red then charged at Oma Zi-O and took him down with a running uppercut to the face. He then covered Oma Zi-O.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out, but Gokai Red wasn't finished. He took Oma Zi-O down with a discus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out again, and then he picked Gokai Red up and finished him off with the _Final Countdown._ However, Oma Zi-O didn't want Gokai Red to kick out, so he did another _Final Countdown_ on Gokai Red and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated Gokai Red to retain the Ultimate Championship. Kamen Rider Woz took the Ultimate Championship belt from the referee and presented it to Oma Zi-O, who grabbed the Ultimate Championship and held it up to show that he had retained, and also to end the night. Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz walked to the back.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night after Power Surge, Kuroninja Gold & Kamen Rider OOO team up for the first time against Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja, Kiramai Green goes one on one with HurricaneBlue, and the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kuroninja defends his title against Houou Soldier in the main event.

This was the night after Power Surge. Oma Zi-O and Gokai Red had been facing off against each other in the main event for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but after an intense back-and-forth battle, Oma Zi-O retained the championship. And now, he was going to open the episode after Power Surge.

* * *

**Opening: Oma Zi-O celebrates his victory at Power Surge**

The show opened with Oma Zi-O's entrance music. Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, walked to the ring with Kamen Rider Woz, who was holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship on a small display pillow for everyone to see. Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Woz then entered the ring, and Oma Zi-O picked up the Ultimate Championship before holding it up for everyone in the audience to see. Oma Zi-O then put the Ultimate Championship around his waist as Kamen Rider Woz picked up a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kamen Rider Woz said, "Rejoice! Standing before you is your Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, who successfully defended his title against Gokai Red at Power Surge. He is the King of The Gauntlet, and his name is Oma Zi-O!"

Oma Zi-O grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you," Oma Zi-O said, "but now I would like to invite someone else to the ring. Gokai Red...get over here. Our business isn't finished yet."

Gokai Red then made his entrance, along with Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink, who had won the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship at Power Surge. Gokai Red picked up a microphone and entered the ring.

"What is it?" Gokai Red asked.

"You pushed me to my limits at Power Surge," Oma Zi-O. "And even though my victory was inevitable, you showed everyone why you were one of the best fighters here. But I could tell that this wasn't your full power. So I've got a proposal for you. How about we fight for the Ultimate Championship _again?"_

Gokai Red was thinking about Oma Zi-O's offer for a rematch. The audience also wanted a rematch, and were cheering for Gokai Red. However, before Gokai Red could give his answer to Oma Zi-O, both of them were interrupted by the hNo entrance music. Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, the Rider-Division Champion Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Knuckle all walked to the ring. Kuroninja of Earth 0 was holding a microphone.

"What are you doing here?" Gokai Red asked Kuroninja of Earth 0. "You're new here, right? You should know that if you attack us, it will be your biggest mistake."

"We're not here to attack you," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "We're also here to congratulate Oma Zi-O for retaining his title against Gokai Red. But we're also here to make an offer."

"What do you mean?" Oma Zi-O asked.

"You have the power to manipulate time," Kuroninja of Earth 0, "and that's the kind of power I'm looking for in the hNo."

"Hold on," Oma Zi-O said. "You want me to join your group?"

"Yes," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "You shouldn't be focusing on people like Gokai Red. He already lost to you! You get to join the best among the roster, such as the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, and the future ace of The Gauntlet, Kamen Rider Hibiki!"

"Sorry," Oma Zi-O said, "but you're all not on my level. I'm not joining the hNo."

"Well, in that case," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said, "you left me with no choice."

Kuroninja of Earth 0 left the ring while the others surrounded Oma Zi-O and entered the ring. They all attacked Oma Zi-O at once, giving him no time to react. Gokai Red then pulled Kamen Rider Hibiki off of Oma Zi-O, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki took him down with a double-armed DDT. Oma Zi-O then overwhelmed Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Knuckle, and Kamen Rider Ouja, sending all three off them out of the ring. Oma Zi-O then took Kamen Rider Hibiki down with the _Final Countdown_ and glared at Kuroninja of Earth 0, who helped Kamen Rider Hibiki up and ran away. Oma Zi-O and Gokai Red were both teaming up against the hNo.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Naki vs Kamen Rider Kurokage**

Kamen Rider Kurokage was already in the ring. This was going to be the in-ring debut of Kamen Rider Naki from Metsuboujinrai net.

The entire arena went dark for Kamen Rider Naki's entrance, except for a few white lights pointed at the stage. Kamen Rider Naki then made their entrance and walked to the ring. This was going to be the first look at Kamen Rider Naki in The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Naki entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Kurokage charged at Kamen Rider Naki, but Kamen Rider Naki pushed Kamen Rider Kurokage back with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Naki then picked Kamen Rider Kurokage up and attacked him with a series of knife-edge chops. They then pushed Kamen Rider Kurokage down before climbing to the top rope. Kamen Rider Naki jumped off the top rope and finished Kamen Rider Kurokage off with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Naki wins by pinfall.**

The newest addition to the Kamen Rider Division had won in their in-ring debut. Kamen Rider Naki didn't take any time to celebrate their victory. Kamen Rider Naki just walked out of the ring and headed to the back right away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu Commander was walking to the locker room of Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Blade was standing in front of the door. Kamen Rider Blade told Ryu Commander that Kamen Rider Zero-One didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Ryu Commander then told Kamen Rider Blade that next week, Kamen Rider Zero-One was going to face Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Kamen Rider Horobi to determine the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship. 

* * *

**2\. KibaRanger & the Hell Brothers vs Team D**

This match was to determine the next challenger for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. KibaRanger & the Hell Brothers of the Six Squad were going to team up against the Underworld's team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom.

First, the team of KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance to the ring. The three of them had all lost their matches at Power Surge. KibaRanger lost to AbareKiller, and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper lost the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship to the Gouraigers. Now, the 3 of them were going to try and redeem themselves in this match against the Underworld. KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper all entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom all made their entrance and began walking to the ring. These three had won the Gauntlet Trios Championship two times already, and now they had another chance to win the titles for a third time. All 3 of them entered the ring , and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. The two of them charged at each other, but Kamen Rider Specter took Kamen Rider Kick Hopper down with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Specter then climbed to the top rope and attempted a frog splash on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper put his knees up and pinned Kamen Rider Specter in the ring.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who ran at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and took him down with a running dropkick. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then covered Kamen Rider Necrom, but Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out. Kamen Rider Necrom then took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a Codebreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and took Kamen Rider Necrom down with a suplex. Both of them then went to their corners and tagged in Deathryuger and KibaRanger, who charged at each other. KibaRanger then took down Deathryuger with a back elbow and rolled him up.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and attacked KibaRanger with some knife-edge chops, but then KibaRanger took down Deathryuger with a headbutt. KibaRanger then went for a cover.

1...

Deathryuger kicked out again, but KibaRanger picked him up and took him down with a powerbomb. KibaRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**KibaRanger & the Hell Brothers win by pinfall.**

The Six Squad was now the next challenging team for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. In 2 weeks they were going to take on Metsuboujinrai net for the Trios Championship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was preparing for his title match against Houou Soldier, when suddenly, Shurikenger walked in. He was holding a red business card with the Lupinrangers' emblem on it.

"What is it, Shurikenger?" Kuroninja asked.

"I found this with your belongings," Shurikenger said. "It was addressed to you."

Kuroninja stopped and read the business card. It read:

"Congratulations on winning the All-Star Championship, Kuroninja. This is your warning: we're coming to take your treasure."

He then put the card down.

"Just ignore it, Shurikenger," Kuroninja said. "I already promised Houou Soldier that he would be the first in line, but after that, it will be the start of the Kuroninja All-Star Championship OPen Challenge! And not even Lupin Red cashing in the X-Championship will ruin it for me!"

* * *

**3\. Akuroninja & DSR vs Kiramai Red & Kiramai Silver**

At Power Surge, Kiramai Red, HurricaneRed, and Lupin Red were able to stop Kiramai Silver from joining Akuroninja's Enforcers. Now, Kiramai Red and Kiramai Silver were going to be teaming up against Akuroninja and his right-hand man, the Dark Silver Ranger, DSR.

First, Akuroninja and DSR made their entrance together and walked slowly to the ring. The two of them were ready to take on Kiramai Red and Kiramai Silver in this match. Akuroninja and DSR entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the team of Kiramai Red and Kiramai Silver made their entrance together, and they were ready to take on Akuroninja and DSR. Kiramai Red and Kiramai Silver made their entrance together and entered the ring. The match was now ready to start.

The match started with Akuroninja and Kiramai Red in the ring. The two of them charged at each other, and Akuroninja took Kiramai Red down with a clothesline. He then picked Kiramai Red up and put him in position for a piledriver, but instead, Kiramai Red took down Akuroninja with a Canadian Destroyer and went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and tagged in DSR, who pushed Kiramai Red back. Kiramai Red bounced off of the ropes and came back with a clothesline to DSR. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and trapped Kiramai Red in the Cobra Clutch, but Kiramai Red threw DSR back and tagged in Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver picked up DSR and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. He then challenged Akuroninja to get in the ring. DSR tagged Akuroninja in, and Akuroninja confronted Kiramai Silver in the ring. The two of them charged at each other in the center of the ring, and both of them exchanged knife-edge chops. Kiramai Silver's chops were more effective on Akuroninja, and then he lifted Akuroninja up and took him down with a vertical suplex piledriver. Kiramai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver & Kiramai Red win by pinfall.**

The two Kiramagers had defeated Akuroninja and DSR. However, after the match, Gokai Black, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin came out from under the ring and attacked the two of them from behind. Kiramai Blue & Kiramai Yellow then ran out to chase them off, but then Kamen Rider Odin took them out easily. The Enforcers them stood tall in the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Specter were wondering what to do, when suddenly they ran into Kamen Rider Naki. Kamen Rider Naki wanted to challenge Deathryuger to a fight because they wanted to see if the Underworld was a strong faction. Deathryuger accepted the match for next week.

Meanwhile, the video promoting the mystery newcomer to the Kamen Rider division of The Gauntlet played again, with a video of a red dragon. As always, there was no name, so nobody knew who this mystery fighter was, but this time, the promo said that this new fighter was going to make his debut next week.

* * *

**4\. Kuroninja Gold & Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Hibiki & Kamen Rider Ouja**

In this match, Kuroninja Gold & Kamen Rider OOO were going to team up for the first time against Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja of the hNo. Kuroninja Gold wanted to avenge Kamen Rider Meteor, who had been sent to the hospital by Kamen Rider Ouja at Power Surge.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider OOO and Kuroninja Gold made their way to the ring together. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Hibiki Nightmare Order, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, made their entrance together. The two of them entered the ring, and Kamen Rider Ouja held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Ouja and Kuroninja Gold in the ring. The two of them brawled in the center of the ring, until Kuroninja Gold pushed Kamen Rider Ouja back. Kamen Rider Ouja tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki, who ran at Kuroninja Gold and took him down with a shoulder tackle. He then picked Kuroninja Gold up and attacked him with a series of knife-edge chops before taking him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Hibiki went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki picked him up again and tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Hibiki threw Kuroninja Gold into Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Ouja trapped Kuroninja Gold in the sleeper hold. Kuroninja Gold felt the ropes and grabbed them so that the referee was forced to break him and Kamen Rider Ouja up, and then Kuroninja Gold ran to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider OOO. Kamen Rider OOO came running at Kamen Rider Ouja and took him down with a running kick. He then went for a cover on Kamen Rider Ouja.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and went for a chokehold on Kamen Rider OOO, but Kamen Rider OOO dodged it instead and grabbed Kamen Rider Ouja's arm. He then put Kamen Rider Ouja into an armbar and Kamen Rider Ouja tapped out.

**Kamen Rider OOO & Kuroninja Gold win by submission.**

Kamen Rider OOO had just defeated Kamen Rider Ouja, the current Rider-Division Champion. He and Kuroninja Gold celebrated their victory and ran off to the back before Kuroninja of Earth 0 could get in the ring.

* * *

Later, Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider OOO were walking around backstage, when suddenly they ran into the All-Star Champion Kuroninja. Kuroninja told Kamen Rider OOO that he was busy training for his match against Houou Soldier, and that it was someone's birthday today.

* * *

 **5\. Kiramai Green vs HurricaneBlue**

For this match, first, Kiramai Green made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Anti-Kuroninja, leader of the Emerald Club. Kiramai Green rushed into the ring while Anti-Kuroninja stayed at ringside.

Next, representing the Underworld, HurricaneBlue, one half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made her entrance and held up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship for everyone to see. She then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kiramai Green charged at HurricaneBlue. However, HurricaneBlue dodged Kiramai Green and kicked her in the back. She then took Kiramai Green down with a jumping cutter and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out and attacked HurricaneBlue with a series of knife-edge chops. However, HurricaneBlue grabbed Kiramai Green's hand and threw Kiramai Green down. She then hit Kiramai Green with a leg drop and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneBlue wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneBlue left the ring, but then Anti-Kuroninja stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Anti-Kuroninja said. "The only reason you won against Kiramai Green was because there was nothing on the line. Next time, Kiramai Green will be ready to take the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship from you and Kiramai Pink. And next week, we will reveal the newest addition to the Emerald Club, and Kiramai Green's new tag team partner!"

Anti-Kuroninja and Kiramai Green left the area.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Woz, & Oma Zi-O were in Ryu Commander's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Gokai Red asked.

"Yes," Ryu Commander said. "I've arranged a match between the team of you, Gokai Red, and you, Oma Zi-O, against the four Kamen Riders in the hNo."

"Hold on, both of us against four?" Oma Zi-O asked. "That is not a fair fight."

"Hang on, Oma Zi-O," Ryu Commander said. "I was going to tell you who your tag team partners were. You will be teaming up with the returning Gokai Silver."

"So he's recovered from his injury?" Gokai Red asked.

"Of course," Ryu Commander said, "and you know that mystery fighter who's joining our Rider-Division? He also has a bone to pick with the hNo... _especially_ the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja. I don't know if it's just because Ouja is the Rider-Division Champion, or if it's a more personal thing."

Next week, Gokai Red & Oma Zi-O would be teaming up with Gokai Silver and the mystery fighter arriving in the Rider-Division. This mystery fighter, whose identity had been teased through promotional videos involving a red dragon, was going to make his debut next week against hNo.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Houou Soldier vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

Now, it was time for the main event. Kuroninja, the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion, was going to have his first title defense against Houou Soldier. If Kuroninja successfully defended his title against Houou Soldier, then he would continue defending the title every week in an open challenge.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance, while being accompanied to the ring by MomoNinger. The two of them made their way to the ring. Houou Soldier then entered the ring, ready to face off against Kuroninja. The last time they had fought was at Ultimate Gauntletmania II, for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. The roles were reversed now, with Houou Soldier as the challenger and Kuroninja as the champion in this match. Houou Soldier waited in the ring for Kuroninja.

Next, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kuroninja, made his entrance, holding the All-Star Championship belt. Before going to the ring, though, he picked up a microphone.

"Hold on," Kuroninja said, "before we begin, I have a huge announcement to make."

Houou Soldier was confused. So was everyone else.

"Next week," Kuroninja said, "and the week after, will both be special episodes part of a 2-part event, known as the Kuroninja Festival! Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the match!"

Kuroninja entered the ring with his title, and the match was now ready to start.

Kuroninja and Houou Soldier both shook hands before their match, and then they circled around the ring. Houou Soldier and Kuroninja then engaged in a wristlock, and Houou Soldier was able to move Kuroninja into a corner. He then attacked with a series of knife-edge chops. Houou Soldier then backed off and asked Kuroninja to show off _his_ skills. Kuroninja attacked Houou Soldier with some knife-edge chops of his own. Houou Soldier then grabbed Kuroninja's arm while he was doing the knife-edge chops, and then took Kuroninja down with a suplex. Houou Soldier went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and ran at Houou Soldier, but then Houou Soldier dodged the attack and took out Kuroninja with a neckbreaker. He then climbed to the top rope, where he attempted a _Phoenix Splash,_ but Kuroninja moved out of the way before Houou Soldier could dive off the top rope. Kuroninja then took Houou Soldier down with a running kick, which caused Houou Soldier to fall off the corner into the mat. Kuroninja went for a cover.

1...

Houou Soldier kicked out and picked himself and Kuroninja up. Kuroninja then pushed Houou Soldier's arms aside and attacked with some knife-edge chops. Houou Soldier responded with some knife-edge chops of his own. The two of them then put each other in position for a suplex, but it was Houou Soldier who picked Kuroninja up and took him down with a DDT. Houou Soldier then went for the cover on Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, but he didn't get up yet. Houou Soldier used that to his advantage. He climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting a _Phoenix Splash_ on Kuroninja, but then Kuroninja rolled him up.

1...2...

Houou Soldeir kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't finished. He ran at Houou Soldier and took him out with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then picked Houou Soldier up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ to retain the title. Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

After defeating Houou Soldier, Kuroninja helped him up and held up the All-Star Championship. Houou Soldier then left the ring so that Kuroninja could celebrate, but then TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller came from the audience area and attacked Houou Soldier from behind. Before Kuroninja could go down to ringside to save Houou Soldier, he sensed someone running from the stage at him. It was Lupin Red.

Lupin Red was holding the Gauntlet X-Championship, which he was going to cash in on Kuroninja. Lupin Red ran toward Kuroninja, but Kuroninja took him down with a superkick. However, at the same time, TimeFire, AbareKiller, and DragonRanger had picked Houou Soldier up and powerbombed him through the announcers' desk. Kuroninja and TimeFire then stared down at each other from where they were standing. TimeFire was clearly interested in the All-Star Championship.


	36. Kuroninja Festival, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this special episode of The Gauntlet, a new challenger for the Rider-Division Championship is decided in a 4-way, Kuroninja defends the All-Star Championship against TimeFire, and the mystery addition to the Kamen Rider Division makes his debut in the main event.

This was no ordinary night in The Gauntlet. The arena and the ring had been decorated to signify that this was a special event. This event was called the Kuroninja Festival, named after Kuroninja. However, since there were so many Kuroninjas in the Kuroninja Multiverse, nobody knew whose idea was it to make this event.

Now that night one of the Kuroninja Festival had started, it was time for the opening match.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Horobi vs Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Zero-One**

This was a 4-way match to determine the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship, which was currently being held by Kamen Rider Ouja.

First, Kamen Rider Horobi made his entrance. Kamen Rider Horobi was one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, and he held up his Gauntlet Trios Championship belt for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Horobi then made his entrance and waited for his three opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance and started running down to the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom was ready to have another chance at the Rider-Division Championship. He entered the ring, standing on the opposite corner of Kamen Rider Horobi.

Kamen Rider OOO was the next to arrive, and he represented the Golden Age. Kamen Rider OOO had recently won against Kamen Rider Ouja in a match last week, so he was determined to win this match and take down Kamen Rider Ouja again, but this time for his title. Kamen Rider OOO entered the ring, and now there was only one opponent left.

Finally, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance. Even though he was clearly after the Rider-Division Championship, something had changed about him. Kamen Rider Zero-One had suddenly become more serious. He entered the ring and immediately went after Kamen Rider Horobi. The match had begun.

While Kamen Rider Zero-One was busy fighting Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Necrom were fighting. Kamen Rider Necrom had dropkicked Kamen Rider OOO out of the ring, and then he immediately went for Kamen Rider Zero-One, who was dealing with Kamen Rider Horobi in the corner. Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Kamen Rider Zero-One, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and took him down with a powerbomb. Kamen Rider Zero-One then went for the cover on Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Horobi, who had been freed from his corner, attacked Kamen Rider Zero-One from behind to break up the pinfall. He then threw Kamen Rider Zero-One over the top rope and out of the ring so he could focus on Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Horobi took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and backed off from Kamen Rider Horobi, intent on finishing him off with the _Eyedrop Kick._ What he didn't realize was that Kamen Rider OOO had recovered, and he entered the ring. The first thing that Kamen Rider OOO did after enter the ring was take down Kamen Rider Necrom with a DDT. Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Horobi then charged at each other. Kamen Rider Horobi kicked Kamen Rider OOO in the face, sending him rolling out of the ring. Kamen Rider Zero-One then got in the ring and stared down at Kamen Rider Horobi. The two of them brawled in the ring, but their brawl carried out into ringside. Kamen Rider Necrom climbed to the top rope, planning on diving onto them, but then Kamen Rider OOO got in the ring.

Kamen Rider OOO went under Kamen Rider Necrom and threw him down from the top rope with a powerbomb. He then grabbed Kamen Rider Necrom's arm and trapped him in an armbar. Kamen Rider Zero-One was too busy fighting Kamen Rider Horobi at ringside to even notice that Kamen Rider OOO was going to steal his victory. Kamen Rider OOO tapped Kamen Rider Necrom out with the armbar to end the match.

**Kamen Rider OOO wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider OOO had won the 4-way to become Kamen Rider Ouja's next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Ouja was going to fight alongside the other hNo members in the main event later tonight. Kamen Rider OOO left the ring, but even though the match was over, Kamen Rider Zero-One had trapped Kamen Rider Horobi in a headlock. Kamen Rider Blade rushed down to the ring to try and put Kamen Rider Zero-One to his senses, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One pushed Kamen Rider Blade away. He then left on his own, while some staff members checked up on Kamen Rider Horobi.

* * *

Kamen Rider OOO walked backstage, where Kuroninja Gold, AbareBlack, and the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, the Gouraigers, were waiting to congratulate him on becoming the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship. AbareBlack then announced that he was going to take back the All-Star Championship. Since he couldn't face Kuroninja in a rematch, due to Kuroninja already having a scheduled All-Star Championship match against TimeFire, AbareBlack was going to focus on the Gauntlet X-Championship, which could be cashed in for an All-Star Championship title shot. The X-Championship was always on the line.

The only problem was that the current X-Champion was Lupin Red, and Lupin Red was hidden from everyone right now. Not even Lupin Blue knew where he was.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Naki vs Deathryuger**

In this match, Kamen Rider Naki was going to go one-on-one against Deathryuger, the leader of the Underworld.

First, Kamen Rider Naki made their entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Jin, one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions. Kamen Rider Jin then left while Kamen Rider Naki entered the ring. Kamen Rider Naki waited for Deathryuger to arrive in the ring.

Next, representing the Underworld, Deathryuger made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Specter. Deathryuger and the Underworld hadn't done much in The Gauntlet recently, but now, they were ready to make a comeback somehow. Deathryuger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Naki charged at each other. Kamen Rider Naki then threw Deathryuger down and went for a cover, but Deathryuger kicked out right away. The two of them then engaged in a wristlock, which Deathryuger won. Deatrhyuger then picked Kamen Rider Naki up, but then Kamen Rider Naki took Deathryuger down with a headscissors takedown. Kamen Rider Naki climbed to the top rope after that and hit Deathryuger with a shooting star press before going for the pin.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out. Even though he was impressed by Kamen Rider Naki's skills, Deathryuger wasn't planning on losing. He charged at Kamen Rider Naki and took them down with a shoulder tackle. He then set them up against the ropes for the somersault DDT, which Deathryuger used as his finishing move. Deathryuger ran at Kamen Rider Naki, who moved out of the way. Deathryuger's leg was caught between the ropes, so Kamen Rider Naki grabbed Deathryuger's leg and threw it down. After that, they went for a cover on Deathryuger.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out, but Kamen Rider Naki wasn't done. Kamen Rider Naki climbed to the top rope and finished off Deathryuger with a Frog Splash before going for the cover one more time.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Naki wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Naki had defeated Deathryuger. They got up and left the ring. Kamen Rider Specter ran down to help Deathryuger up.

* * *

**3\. Kiramai Blue, Kiramai Yellow, Kiramai Silver, & Kiramai Red vs Shishi Red, Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange & Kajiki Yellow**

In this match, four of the Kiramagers were going to face off against four of the Kyurangers, including the returning Kajiki Yellow.

First, the team of Kiramai Blue, Kiramai Yellow, Kiramai Silver, and Kiramai Red made their entrance. Kiramai Red & Kiramai Silver were doing very well as a team since Kiramai Silver left Akuroninja's Enforcers, and now the rest of the Kiramagers were going to see how well they were doing with a new member on their team. All four of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Shishi Red, Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange, and the returning Kajiki Yellow made their entrance together. The four Kyurangers all walked to the ring, ready to take on Kiramai Red, Kiramai Blue, Kiramai Yellow, and Kiramai Silver in this match. As soon as they all entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kajiki Yellow and Kiramai Blue in the ring. The two of them circled around the ring, and then met in the center. Kajiki Yellow and Kiramai Blue began exchanging knife-edge chops with each other, and then Kajiki Yellow took down Kiramai Blue with one of his knife-edge chops. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Blue kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Yellow, who charged in the ring and took down Kajiki Yellow with a clothesline. He then picked Kajiki Yellow up, but then Kajiki Yellow punched Kiramai Yellow and pushed him back so he could tag in Shishi Red. Shishi Red ran at Kiramai Yellow, who went for a spinning heel kick, but Shishi Red ducked and went for a rollup on Kiramai Yellow.

1...

Kiramai Yellow kicked out and took Shishi Red down with a jumping cutter. He then tagged Kiramai Red in, and Kiramai Red helped Shishi Red up before attacking him with a series of punches. Shishi Red then pushed Kiramai Red back and tagged in Sasori Orange. The two of them ran toward Kiramai Red and took him down with a double clothesline. Shishi Red left the ring while Sasori Orange pinned Kiramai Red.

1...2...

Kiramai Red kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Blue, who rushed at Sasori Orange and took him down with a fisherman's suplex. Kiramai Blue then climbed to the top rope and was ready to hit Sasori Orange with a diving elbow drop, but then Sasori Orange rolled out of the way. Sasori Orange then picked Kiramai Blue up and was about to take him down with _Antares,_ but then Kiramai Blue threw Sasori Orange down. Kiramai Blue then tagged in Kiramai Silver, who stepped into the ring. However, Sasori Orange was ready to finish him off. Sasori Orange charged at Kiramai Silver and took him down with a Spear before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and picked Sasori Orange up, taking him down with a fireman's carry slam. Sasori Orange then tagged in Houou Soldier, who ran toward Kiramai Silver. The two of them then exchanged knife-edge chops, but then Kiramai Silver headbutted Houou Soldier, who rolled out of the ring to tag in Shishi Red. Shishi Red charged at Kiramai Silver and pushed him back with a running punch, but then Kiramai Silver bounced off of the ropes and swung at Shishi Red, taking him down with a lariat. Kiramai Silver picked up Shishi Red and finished him off with a vertical suplex piledriver before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver, Kiramai Red, Kiramai Blue, & Kiramai Yellow win by pinfall.**

The Kiramagers all left the ring after defeating the Kyurangers. After the match, the Kyurangers also started to leave. Sasori Orange and Shishi Red were already making their way to the back, while Houou Soldier and Kajiki Yellow took their time. However, on the way back, they were jumped by two fans, who turned out not to be fans. They were AbareKiller and DragonRanger. AbareKiller and DragonRanger continued attacking Houou Soldier, until they noticed Kajiki Yellow. DragonRanger approached KajikiYellow and took him down with a _Rock Bottom._ He then continued beating up Houou Soldier with AbareKiller until the referee chased them out so he could check up on Houou Soldier.

* * *

Backstage, Akuroninja and DSR were prepared to take on Kiramai Silver as revenge for him betraying the Enforcers. However, he also had unfinished business with HurricaneRed. Next week, Akuroninja & DSR were going to take on HurricaneRed & Kiramai Silver in a no disqualification match.

* * *

**4\. HurricaneBlue vs ShiroNinger**

In this match, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, was going to take on one half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions who represented the Underworld: HurricaneBlue.

First, representing the Underworld, HurricaneBlue made her entrance, being accompanied by Ryusoul Gold and her tag team partner, Kiramai Pink. Both HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink held up their Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see before HurricaneBlue entered the ring. After HurricaneBlue entered the ring, she waited for ShiroNinger to arrive. Ryusoul Gold and Kiramai Pink stayed at ringside.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, made her entrance. She had successfully defended her title against PteraRanger at Power Surge, and now, she was going to face off against HurricaneBlue. ShiroNinger entered the ring and held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

The match began, and right away, HurricaneBlue charged at ShiroNinger. ShiroNinger threw HurricaneBlue over the top rope and then went outside. However, HurricaneBlue was waiting for her. HurricaneBlue shoved ShiroNinger into the barricade, and then threw her back into the ring. She then went for the cover on ShiroNinger.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out, but HurricaneBlue wasn't finished yet. She picked ShiroNinger up and put her against the corner. HurricaneBlue then attacked ShiroNinger with a series of knife-edge chops, and then she noticed Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and Kiramai Green walking towards the ring. This caused HurricaneBlue to lose focus, which allowed ShiroNinger to push her back and get out of the corner. ShiroNinger then finished off HurricaneBlue with a discus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall.**

After ShiroNinger defeated HurricaneBlue, she noticed the Emerald Club on stage and backed off. Anti-Kuroninja was holding a microphone.

"Relax, ShiroNinger," Anti-Kuroninja said. "This has nothing to do with you. Right now we are focused on the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship."

Kiramai Pink got in the ring and joined HurricaneBlue. Kiramai Pink was holding both of the Women's Tag Team Championship belts.

"You see," Anti-Kuroninja said, "last time you fought against Kiramai Green, you won, but that was only because the Emerald Club had no goals in mind...but now we do. We're coming for those tag team championship belts of yours."

"If Kiramai Green is going for our titles," HurricaneBlue said, "then where's her tag team partner?"

"Right here," Anti-Kuroninja said, pointing to the entrance of the stage.

Chameleon Green's entrance music began playing, and Chameleon Green ran out. However, instead of joining Kiramai Green and the rest of Emerald Club, she attacked Anti-Kuroninja with a back elbow and knocked her down. Shinken Green went to check on Anti-Kuroninja, while Kiramai Green was about to attack Chameleon Green, but then Washi Pink ran up to Kiramai Green and took her down with a running dropkick. Washi Pink and Chameleon Green then went into the ring to confront HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink. The first Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions were ready to win their championship belts back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja, the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, was about to get ready for his match, but he asked Shurikenger to be at ringside in case Lupin Red tried to cash in on him during the match. Shurikenger agreed to accompany Kuroninja to the ring and stop Lupin Red from cashing in the X-Championship on him.

* * *

**5\. TimeFire vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This was the first match of Kuroninja's All-Star Championship open challenge. Kuroninja was going to go against TimeFire, one of the three members of an alliance also consisting of DragonRanger and AbareKiller. Right now they were after Houou Soldier, but TimeFire was focused on the All-Star Championship tonight.

First, TimeFire made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to face off against Kuroninja and win the All-Star Championship. TimeFire entered the ring and waited for Kuroninja to arrive. TimeFire was ready to take down Kuroninja and win the All-Star Championship.

Kuroninja made his entrance next, and this time he was wearing a black suit with light blue accents. He also carried with him the Gauntlet All-Star Championship leaning against one of his shoulders, and a light blue glowstick on one hand. Kuroninja ran down to the ring, ready to defend his title against TimeFire in the Kuroninja All-Star Championship Open Challenge. Kuroninja entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kuroninja and TimeFire faced each other in the ring. TimeFire then made the first move, pushing Kuroninja against a corner and attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops. However, Kuroninja responded quickly by pushing TimeFire back and taking him down with a running kick. He then pushed himself up using the middle ropes in the corner and took down TimeFire with a double stomp. Kuroninja went for a cover.

1...2...

TimeFire kicked out and threw Kuroninja down with a suplex. He then picked Kuroninja up and put him into the fireman's carry position before taking him down with a powerbomb. TimeFire was not here for fun and games, he wanted to win the championship. He continued attacking Kuroninja, focusing on one of his legs. This would make it harder for Kuroninja to use his knee-strike-to-the-face signature move. When he was done, TimeFire picked Kuroninja up and put him against the ropes, hitting him with a rolling cutter. TimeFire then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out of the rolling cutter, and then he pushed TimeFire into a corner before moving to the opposite one. Kuroninja then ran at TimeFire, but then tripped because of how TimeFire was working on his leg earlier. TimeFire approached Kuroninja, but Kuroninja got up to one knee and punched TimeFire, not giving up. TimeFire picked Kuroninja up, but then Kuroninja took down TimeFire with a Stunner. He then picked TimeFire up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated TimeFire, and he had successfully defended his All-Star Championship. Lupin Red had not shown up yet, which meant that Shurikenger did a good job guarding ringside. However, Lupin Red appeared on screen.

"Hey, Kuroninja," Lupin Red said. "You must be surprised that I didn't run in on your match tonight. That time will come, so you will all have to be patient. But here's a warning: I _will_ cash in that X-Championship, and I _will_ take that All-Star Championship, but when I do, _you'll never see it coming._ Anyway, that's all the time I have for now... _Adieu."_

The display turned off, and Kuroninja got a microphone.

"There is NO WAY I'm losing this title early on," Kuroninja said, "and DEFINITELY not to a red ranger. But if you want this title, Lupin Red, don't just hide in the shadows. All you've got to do is answer the open challenge. I'm willing to defend this title every night, Lupin Red. But here's the question I have for you: are you willing to defend your X-Championship? That title's supposed to be defended anytime, anywhere, so you're kind of ruining the point by hiding from everyone."

Everyone in the audience started cheering, either for Kuroninja or Lupin Red.

"Now don't worry, Lupin Red," Kuroninja said, "because I won't be fighting you for your X-Championship. Shurikenger will be the one to take it from you."

Shurikenger then entered the ring and stood by Kuroninja's side.

* * *

Backstage, AbareBlack was watching Kuroninja calling out Lupin Red. He then went over to Kuroninja Gold.

"Bad news," AbareBlack said. "Shurikenger's also challenging for the X-Championship."

"Relax," Kuroninja Gold said. "I already spoke with Ryu Commander, and you already have a shot at the X-Championship. The only thing you need to worry about now is that your match is a 3-way."

"So I'm fighting both Shurikenger and AbareBlack for the X-Championship next week?" AbareBlack asked.

"Yeah," Kuroninja Gold said.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: hNo vs Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, Oma Zi-O, & ???**

In this match, Gokai Red was going to team up with the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, Gokai Silver, who had just returned from an injury, and the mystery Kamen Rider who was going to make his debut in the match. The four of them were going to face off against the Hibiki Nightmare Order, also known as hNo.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Knuckle made their entrance together and walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja was the Rider-Division Champion, so he held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Soon Kamen Rider Ouja was going to have to defend the title against Kamen Rider OOO, who had won a 40way match to become the next challenger. The hNo entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive. At the same time, Kuroninja of Earth 0 had just stolen the microphone from the announcer.

"Alright, me and the rest of the hNo have a schedule to keep, so let's get this main event over with! Who's coming first?"

First, Gokai Red made his entrance and began walking to the ring.

"Gokai Red, you're here!" Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "How was it when you failed to win the Ultimate Championship? It's a bit sad that you have to team up with the Ultimate Champion, huh?"

Gokai Red tried his best not to punch Kuroninja of Earth 0 in the face.

Next, Gokai Silver made his entrance.

"Welcome back, Gokai Silver!" Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "Congratulations on recovering from your injury, too bad that your return match will also be your last."

Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, made his entrance next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Woz. Oma Zi-O was holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see.

"I actually like you, Oma Zi-O," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "Too bad you decided to refuse by offer to join the hNo. Now you will be on the losing side in this match!"

"And now," Kuroninja of Earth 0 continued, as Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, and Oma Zi-O all entered the ring, "there's only one person left: the mystery opponent! That new Kamen Rider who will be making his debut tonight! Well, it's really obvious who he is. I mean, those promotional videos gave it away when they showed those pictures of a red dragon. It's obviously Kamen Rider Saber, and all of us are prepared! Let's just get this over with, Saber! SHOW YOURSELF SO WE CAN DESTROY YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR TEAM!"

Unfortunately for the hNo, the entrance video and music revealed that it was NOT Kamen Rider Saber. Especially when the first image that appeared was a mirror shattering into pieces, which caused the entire audience to erupt with cheering. The debuting mystery Kamen Rider was no longer a mystery, and he walking onto the stage. The one making his debut fighting alongside Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, and the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his way to the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja knew exactly who this was, and now, so did the audience. In this match, the main event of Kuroninja Festival Day One, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Knuckle were going to fight against Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, Oma Zi-O...

...and **Kamen Rider Ryuki.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ouja in the ring, and immediately, the two of them went right after each other. Kamen Rider Ryuki trapped Kamen Rider Ouja in a corner and began hitting him with some knife-edge chops, but Kamen Rider Ouja responded by putting Kamen Rider Ryuki in a headlock and then tagging in Kamen Rider Knuckle. Kamen Rider Knuckle started punching Kamen Rider Ryuki while Kamen Rider Ouja held him down, and then when Kamen Rider Ouja left the ring, Kamen Rider Knuckle took down Kamen Rider Ryuki with an uppercut before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out and tagged in Gokai Silver, who wanted to fight after weeks of inactivity. Gokai Silver rushed into the ring and took down Kamen Rider Knuckle with a superman punch. He then went to a corner and was about to take down Kamen Rider Knuckle with a Spear, but Kamen Rider Knuckle took down Gokai Silver with an uppercut instead. Kamen Rider Knuckle tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who began attacking Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver got up, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost knocked him down with a really strong chop to the chest of Gokai Silver. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then pulled Gokai Silver in the corner where he tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja tried to put Gokai Silver in a chokehold, but then Gokai Silver took Kamen Rider Ouja down with a Russian leg sweep and went over to his corner. Gokai Silver tagged in Oma Zi-O, who immediately took Kamen Rider Ouja down with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Hibiki all entered the ring to deal with Oma Zi-O, but Oma Zi-O took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Knuckle effortlessly. Kamen Rider Hibiki then started attacking Oma Zi-O with a series of knife-edge chops, but Oma Zi-O pushed Kamen Rider Hibik ito the ground and tagged in Gokai Red.

Gokai Red ran at Kamen Rider Hibiki and took him down with a dropkick. He went for a cover, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out right away. Gokai Red then went for a discus lariat, but missed. kamen Rider Hibiki ducked under Gokai Red and then took him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Hibiki went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out, and then he tagged in Kamen Rider Ryuki, who rushed into the ring at Kamen Rider Hibiki. At the same time, Kamen Rider OOO appeared on stage and walked down to the ring. Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and MammothRanger were also there with him, and they all confronted Kuroninja of Earth 0, who ran away. The Golden Age chased after Kuroninja of Earth 0, except for Kamen Rider OOO, who provoked Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Hibiki charged at Kamen Rider Ryuki and took him out with a double-armed DDT.

Hibiki was about to go for the cover, but Kamen Rider Ouja wanted to finish off Kamen Rider Ryuki himself. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost had already taken care of Kamen Rider OOO outside. Kamen Rider Hibiki tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja, who rushed at Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Ryuki took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a clothesline. He then picked Kamen Rider Ouja up, put him in the full nelson, and took him down with a dragon suplex.

Kuroninja of Earth 0 had just returned to the ring, only to be pinned down by Ryusoul Green and restrained by MammothRanger and Ryusoul Black. Now, he was watching Kamen Rider Ryuki pin Kamen Rider Ouja.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Ryuki, Gokai Red, Gokai Silver, and Oma Zi-O win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki had won the match for his team, and not only that, but he did so by pinning the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja. Kuroninja of Earth 0 was furious. He freed himself from Ryusoul Black and MammothRanger before hitting _The Wings of Zaphkiel_ on Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Green tried to stop him, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost rushed in and started beating down Ryusoul Green and MammothRanger. At the same time, Kamen Rider Kuckle was taken out by Gokai Red. The rest of hNo entered the ring and ganged up on Gokai Silver. Gokai Red tried to stop them, along with Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ouja started brawling outside the ring, while the rest of hNo continued beating up Gokai Red and Gokai Silver. Oma Zi-O was already gone.

Suddenly, someone made their entrance to save Gokai Red and Gokai Silver. It was Kamen Rider Saber. Kamen Rider Saber rushed to the ring and chased off everyone in the hNo, except for Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Saber took down Kamen Rider Hibiki with a single leg underhook fireman's carry slam and then helped Gokai Red and Gokai Silver up to end the first night of the Kuroninja Festival.


	37. Kuroninja Festival, Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 2nd half of the Kuroninja Festival, Kamen Rider Saber makes his debut alongside Kamen Rider Ryuki as the two of them fight against Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom, Lupin Red defends the X-Championship against both Shurikenger and AbareBlack, and Kuroninja defends the All-Star Championship in an open challenge for the main event.

Before the night could begin, Ryu Commander, the General Manager, had an announcement to make. Due to how heated the rivalry between Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Zero-One had gotten, the two of them were going to right in a no holds barred match, which meant that the Gauntlet Trios Championship wasn't going to be defended tonight as originally planned.

* * *

**1\. The Hell Brothers vs Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi**

Instead of a Trios Championship match, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were going to face Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi in a normal tag team match. This made them a little upset, but that would stop them from winning the match. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made their entrance, holding up their Trios Championship belts. Kamen Rider Horobi wasn't there with them because he was preparing for his no holds barred match against Kamen Rider Zero-One later tonight. Kamen Rider Jin rushed into the ring, followed by Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. Kamen Rider Jin charged at Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, but then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper threw Kamen Rider Jin down. He then went for a running kick to the back of Kamen Rider Jin's head, but then Kamen Rider Jin rolled out of the way and swept Kamen Rider Kick Hopper down. He then went for a standing moonsault on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, which hit. Kamen Rider Jin went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper picked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who ran toward Kamen Rider Jin and took him down with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper went to pick up Kamen Rider Jin, for a suplex, only for Kamen Rider Jin to elbow Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and then take him out with a vertical suplex. Kamen Rider Jin tagged in Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, who ran at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper got up and pushed Kamen Rider Ikazuchi back, but then Kamen Rider Ikazuchi bounced back from the ropes and took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and started punching Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. He then pulled him into his corner and tagged Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in. The two of them were ready for their dropkick/powerbomb combo, but then Kamen Rider Ikazuchi threw Kamen Rider Punch Hopper down with a headscissors takedown. As Kamen Rider Punch Hopper rolled out of the ring, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi took Kamen Rider Kick Hopper down with an electric chair driver. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Jin, who entered the ring, picked Kamen Rider Kick Hopper back up, and then finished him off with the _Falcon Arrow._ Kamen Rider Jin went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi win by pinfall.**

The two Metsuboujinrai net fighters had defeated 2/3 of the challengers for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. KibaRanger ran down to the ring to help Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper up.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Green vs Washi Pink**

This match started because of the Emerald Club's plan to move on to the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship picture. Anti-Kuroninja tried to recruit Chameleon Green to the Emerald Club, but she already had a tag team partner. Now, Kiramai Green and Washi Pink were going to face each other, and the winner was going to become Chameleon Green's tag team partner.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Shinken Green & Anti-Kuroninja, representing Emerald Club, Kiramai Green made her entrance and dashed into the ring. As soon as she entered, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green joined the commentary table. Kiramai Green stayed in the ring, waiting for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing Kyuranger, Washi Pink made her entrance and started running down to the ring. She was ready to take down Kiramai Green in this match. Washi Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and Kiramai Green and Washi Pink ran at each other. Kiramai Green went for a running dropkick, but Washi Pink moved out of the way. She then bounced off the ropes to charged at Kiramai Green again and take her down with a shoulder tackle. Washi Pink then went for a cover.

1...

Kiramai Green kicked out and ran toward Washi Pink, but Washi Pink did a backflip over Kiramai Green. She then went for a clothesline, but Kiramai Green ducked underneath Washi Pink and took her down with a fireman's carry slam. Kiramai Green then stepped back, ready to hit her finisher. Kiramai Green charged at Washi Pink, but Washi Pink rolled back before Kiramai Green could hit her from behind. She then took down Kiramai Green with a DDT. Washi Pink then climbed to the top rope and finished Kiramai Green off with a 450 Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Washi Pink wins by pinfall.**

Washi Pink had defeated Kiramai Green, which meant that she and Chameleon Green were going to challenge HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship soon. She walked away from the ring and headed to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, was in the locker room. She noticed that there wasn't really anyone challenging her for the Women's Championship, so next week, ShiroNinger was going to fight someone. Shinken Yellow appeared and offered to fight ShiroNinger, and if she won, then she would face her again, but for the Women's Championship. ShiroNinger accepted Shinken Yellow's challenge.

In another room backstage, Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, was being interviewed on what was next for the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion after teaming up with Kamen Rider Ryuki, Gokai Red, and Gokai Silver to defeat the hNo. Kamen Rider Woz was with Oma Zi-O, and he said that it didn't matter who Oma Zi-O's next challenger was, because Oma Zi-O was going to reign as the King of The Gauntlet for a very long time.

Suddenly, Gokai Silver walked past Oma Zi-O, taking a moment to stare at the Ultimate Championship belt.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Ryuki & Kamen Rider Saber vs Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom**

This match was not only going to be the second match of Kamen Rider Ryuki, but it was also going to be Kamen Rider Saber's in-ring debut, as the two of them teamed up against Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom.

First, Kamen Rider Ryuki made his debut and walked to the ring. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom in this match. As soon as he entered the ring, he was joined by Kamen Rider Saber, who rushed into the ring and joined Kamen Rider Ryuki in the ring. The two of them waited in the ring for Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom to arrive.

Next, representing the Underworld, Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance, but then they were attacked from behind by Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja, who were being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0. Kuroninja of Earth 0 directed Hibiki and Ouja to enter the ring, and so they did. They then attacked Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Saber, which meant that they were going to be the opponents instead of Specter & Necrom.

The match started with Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ouja in the ring, and Kamen Rider Ouja had gotten Kamen Rider Ryuki in a chokehold. However, Kamen Rider Ryuki threw Kamen Rider Ouja down and then hit him with an elbow drop before coving him.

1...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Hibiki charged at Kamen Rider Ryuki and took him down with a discus clothesline. He then continued beating down Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Hibiki then picked Kamen Rider Ryuki up again and powerbombed him into his corner. Kamen Rider Hibiki then pointed at Kamen Rider Saber and challenged him to get in the ring. Kamen Rider Ryuki tagged Kamen Rider Saber in, and then Kamen Rider Saber entered the ring.

Kamen Rider Saber attacked Kamen Rider Hibiki with a series of knife-edge chops, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki responded with an elbow to Kamen Rider Saber's face. He then went to tag in Kamen Rider Ouja, but then Kamen Rider OOO and Kuroninja Gold appeared, distracting Kamen Rider Ouja, who was tempted to attack them. Kamen Rider Saber then pulled Kamen Rider Hibiki closer to the center of the ring, and then he took him down with a discus lariat. Kamen Rider Saber then picked Kamen Rider Hibiki up, grabbed his leg, and then finished him off with a single leg hook fireman's carry slam before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saber & Kamen Rider Ryuki win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Saber & Kamen Rider Ryuki had defeated the two most powerful members of the hNo in Kamen Rider Saber's debut match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deathryuger was checking up on Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom. He then saw Ryu Commander walk by and demanded a match against Kamen Rider Hibiki for next week. Ryu Commander agreed to make the match.

* * *

**4\. AbareBlack vs Shurikenger vs Lupin Red - Gauntlet X-Championship**

This match was a 3-way for the X-Championship, which was always on the line. However, Lupin Red was always hiding with the title. Now, AbareBlack, the former All-Star Champion, and Shurikenger, who was Kuroninja's tag team partner, were going to have a chance to win the X-Championship from Lupin Red.

First, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack made his entrance. He was the former Gauntlet All-Star Champion before Kuroninja won the title at Power Surge. Now, he had the chance to get it back by winning the X-Championship, so he could cash it in for a shot at the All-Star Championship. AbareBlack entered the ring and waited for his opponents to arrive.

Next, Shurikenger made his entrance. He walked to the ring, intent on taking the X-Championship so that Kuroninja could do his All-Star Championship open challenge in peace. Shurikenger entered the ring, and now there was one last fighter left.

Finally, Lupin Red, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance with the Gauntlet X-Championship around his shoulders. Lupin Red held up the X-Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. As soon as Lupin Red entered the ring, both AbareBlack and Shurikenger had their eyes on him. The match was now ready to start.

The bell rang, and immediately, AbareBlack and Shurikenger both went after Lupin Red. They cornered him and then Shurikenger kicked Lupin Red over the top rope and out of the ring. AbareBlack then rolled Shurikenger up.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and ran toward AbareBlack, but then AbareBlack tripped him. Shurikenger then got up and suplexed AbareBlack. He then began charging up for his finisher, but then Lupin Red rushed into the ring and took out Shurikenger with a cutter. He then covered AbareBlack.

1...2...

AbareBlack kicked out and took out Lupin Red with a suplex. Shurikenger got up and went for a headscissors takedown on AbareBlack, but then AbareBlack picked up Shurikenger and slammed him down. He then went to a corner, waiting for Shurikenger to get up so he could perform his finisher, the vertical suplex brainbuster, but then Kamen Rider Knuckle and Kuroninja of Earth 0 appeared and pulled AbareBlack out of the ring.

Shurikenger and Lupin Red were too focused on the match to see AbareBlack getting ganged up on by the hNo at ringside. Shurikenger tried to go for a discus clothesline on Lupin Red, but Lupin Red ducked and took down Shurikenger with a jumping cutter. He then went to the corner and waited for Shurikenger to get up, before finishing him off with his new finisher, the _Last Surprise._ Lupin Red went for the pin on Shurikenger.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

As soon as Lupin Red won, he immediately slid out of the ring before Kuroninja of Earth 0 or Kamen Rider Knuckle could see him. Luckily for Lupin Red, both of them were busy dragging AbareBlack out of the ringside area.

* * *

**5\. Kamen Rider Horobi vs Kamen Rider Zero-One - No Holds Barred**

This next match was a no holds barred match, between Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Zero-One. There were no disqualifications, but the only way to win was by either pinfall or submission inside the ring.

First, representing Metsuboujinrai net, Kamen Rider Horobi made his entrance and started walking to the ring. He was one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, so for this match, he just wanted to get things over with between himself and Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Horobi entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Zero-One made his entrance and rushed down to the ring, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Blade. Kamen Rider Zero-One was holding a kendo stick, and the first thing he did was attack Kamen Rider Horobi with it.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Zero-One was still attacking Kamen Rider Horobi with the kendo stick until he fell down at ringside. Kamen Rider Zero-One then jumped over the top rope, but Kamen Rider Horobi kicked him in the face as he jumped out of the ring. He then pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One into the ring before pulling out a table from underneath the ring and putting it in. Kamen Rider Horobi entered the ring and charged at Kamen Rider Zero-One, but Kamen Rider Zero-One was waiting. He took out Kamen Rider Horobi with a fireman's carry slam and went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Horobi kicked out and struck Kamen Rider Zero-One with a series of knife-edge chops. He then pushed Kamen Rider Zero-One into the corner and set up the table. At the same time, Kamen Rider Zero-One had rolled out of the ring to get something from underneath the ring. It was another kendo stick. Kamen Rider Zero-One swung the kendo stick at Kamen Rider Horobi, but then Kamen Rider Horobi ducked and suplexed Kamen Rider Zero-One into the table before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Zero-One kicked out. Kamen Rider Blade then entered the ring to try and take down Kamen Rider Horobi with his finisher, but then Kamen Rider Horobi dodged and he hit Kamen Rider Zero-One instead with a discus lariat. Kamen Rider Horobi then ran at Kamen Rider Blade and kicked him out of the ring. That was when he noticed Kamen Rider Zero-One was unconscious. He immediately went for the cover on Kamen Rider Zero-One.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Horobi wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Horobi had defeated Kamen Rider Zero-One. He went out of the ring, but then one of the officials noticed that something was wrong with his leg, so he had to get checked up on.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Kamen Rider Blade was checking up on Kamen Rider Zero-One, who suddenly snapped. Kamen Rider Zero-One then put Kamen Rider Blade in a chokehold and walked away on his own.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja's All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

It was now time for the main event. Kuroninja was going to put his Gauntlet All-Star Championship on the line in an open challenge.

First, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kuroninja, made his entrance. He walked down to the ring, holding up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. Kuroninja then entered the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Alright, everyone," Kuroninja said, "the Gauntlet All-Star Championship open challenge is ready! Who thinks they have what it takes to defeat me and take this All-Star Championship? I hope you're watching, Lupin Red, because this is how a _real_ champion defends his title!"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Kaixa made his entrance and walked down to the ring with a microphone.

Kuroninja wasn't expecting to fight Kamen Rider Kaixa, but then he remembered what day it was. Kamen Rider Kaixa then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, but Kamen Rider Kaixa offered to shake hands first. Kuroninja accepted, but then Kamen Rider Kaixa revealed that it was just a trick, and then he kicked Kuroninja in the shin. Kamen Rider Kaixa then pushed Kuroninja down and started beating him down before covering him.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider Kaixa with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Kaixa responded with some knife-edge chops of his own. He then trapped Kuroninja in a front facelock, but Kuroninja was able to get out of it by pushing Kamen Rider Kaixa into a corner and elbowing him. Kuroninja then suplexed Kamen Rider Kaixa before covering him.

Kamen Rider Kaixa kicked out right away, but Kuroninja wasn't done yet. He went for a spinning heel kick on Kamen Rider Kaixa, who ducked and then took down Kuroninja with a uranage. Kamen Rider Kaixa then went onto the top rope and began calling for the audience. The audience began cheering for Kaixa as he was about to dive off of the top rope...but instead, he just got down from the top rope and kicked Kuroninja in the head. Kamen Rider Kaixa was then grabbed by Kuroninja, who rolled him up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kaixa kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't finished. He stepped back and began charigng up his signature move. Kamen Rider Kaixa ran at Kuroninja, who took him down with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then picked up Kamen Rider Kaixa and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated Kamen Rider Kaixa. He got the All-Star Championship belt back and then held up a microphone.

"Really?" Kuroninja said. "Lupin Red, I was expecting you to run in during the match to try and cash the title in on me, and you didn't even show up. But I know you want a shot at the All-Star Championship. So how about this: you vacate your X-Championship, and in return, I will give you your shot at the All-Star Championship. Think about that."

Kuroninja then put the microphone down and walked to the back with the All-Star Championship in his hands.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShiroNinger faces off against Shinken Yellow, Gokai Silver & Oma Zi-O team up against the BN Team, and Kamen Rider Ouja defends the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider OOO.

During the opening of tonight's episode of The Gauntlet, Ryu Commander, the general manager, announced that Kamen Rider Horobi had been injured during his match against Kamen Rider Zero-One, which meant that he was forced to vacate the Trios Championship.

The fate of the Gauntlet Trios Championship was going to be addressed soon, but for now, The Gauntlet had started.

* * *

**1\. Kuroninja's Gauntlet All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

The night began with Kuroninja's open challenge for the All-Star Championship. The Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kuroninja, made his entrance, holding up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see. Recently, Lupin Red had been using mind game with the X-Championship, warning him that he would be taking the All-Star Championship from Kuroninja soon. For now, Kuroninja was going to defend the title against someone else in this match. Kuroninja entered the ring and waited for whoever was going to challenge him tonight.

The fighter answering Kuroninja's open challenge tonight was none other than Kiramai Yellow, who made his entrance on stage. Kiramai Yellow walked down to the ring, ready to win the All-Star Championship from Kuroninja. As soon as he entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Kuroninja and Kiramai Yellow locked arms in the middle of the ring. Kiramai Yellow then threw Kuroninja down and went for a cover, but Kuroninja kicked out. Kuroninja then got up and charged at Kiramai Yellow, but Kiramai Yellow took him down with a superkick. Kiramai Yellow then went for the _Sharpshooter_ on Kuroninja, but Kuroninja managed to reach the bottom rope to force Kiramai Yellow to let go of the submission.

After breaking the submission hold, Kiramai Yellow ran at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja picked him up and took him down with a snapdragon suplex. Kuroninja went for a cover on Kiramai Yellow.

1...2...

Kiramai Yellow kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't done yet. He picked Kiramai Yellow up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

After defeating Kiramai Yellow, Kuroninja got a microphone and called out Lupin Red, challenging him to show up and cash in his X-Championship. After 10 seconds, Lupin Red din't show up, so Kuroninja headed to the back.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Red & Kiramai Silver vs Akuroninja & DSR**

After weeks of fighting, Kiramai Red and Kiramai Silver were going to have the opportunity to face Akuroninja & DSR in a tag team match, one on one.

First, the team of Akuroninja & DSR made their entrance and waited in the ring.

Kiramai Red's entrance theme then played, but neither he nor Kiramai Silver entered the ring. Suddenly, a video showed Kiramai Red & Kiramai Silver getting beat down by Gokai Black, Zyuoh Crow, and Kamen Rider Odin. Akuroninja then forced the referee into ending the match.

**Akuroninja & DSR win by forfeit.**

Akuroninja and DSR then walked out of the ring.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Hibiki vs Deathryuger**

Last week on the second night of the Kuroninja Festival, Kamen Rider Ryuki & Kamen Rider Saber were supposed to face Underworld's Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja attacked Specter & Necrom. Now, the leader of Underworld, Deathryuger, was going to go one on one with Kamen Rider Hibiki.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0 and representing hNo, Kamen Rider Hibiki made his entrance and walked to the ring, ready to fight. Kamen Rider Hibiki entered the ring while Kuroninja of Earth 0 stayed at ringside.

Next, representing Underworld, Deathryuger made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom. All three of them walked towards the ring, but only Deathryuger entered. The match was now ready to start.

The match started, and both Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Hibiki charged at each other and fought in the middle of the ring, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki started beating down Deathryuger. Deathryuger then got up and responded by pushing Kamen Rider Hibiki into a corner, and then attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops. After that, Deathryuger picked Kamen Rider Hibiki up and took him down with a uranage slam. Deathryuger went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out and started punching Deathryuger in the face. He then finished him off with a double-armed DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Hibiki wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Hibiki had won, but he continued beating down Deathryuger. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then pulled out a steel chair from underneath the ring and handed it over to Kamen Rider Hibiki, who swung it at Deathryuger to deal some more damage. Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki then left the ring. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring to check on Deathryuger.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Ryuki & Kamen Rider Saber were arguing over who would get to challenge for the Rider-Division Championship next. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Kamen Rider Blade, who asked them if they knew where Kamen Rider Zero-One was. Both of them couldn't help Kamen Rider Blade.

That was when Azu showed up and told all 3 riders to prepare for next week for the arrival of a new addition to the Kamen Rider Division.

* * *

**4\. Ryu Commander addresses the fate of the Gauntlet Trios Championship**

Last week, Kamen Rider Horobi suffered a severe injury after his no holds barred match against Kamen Rider Zero-One, forcing him to vacate the Trios Championship along with Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Now, Ryu Commander, the general manager, was going to address what would happen to the vacant Trios Championship.

The Trios Championship belts were put on display in the ring; all three of the belts were placed on a large pedestal.

Ryu Commander, the general manager of The Gauntlet, made his entrance. As soon as he entered the ring, the first thing he did was get a microphone from some of the staff.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ryu Commander said, "you may have heard the bad news. Metsuboujinrai net has been forced to relinquish the Gauntlet Trios Championship. So now, one question remains. How will we crown new Trios Champions?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Luckily," Ryu Commander said, "I have found the perfect choice for this title! Unfortunately, two of the 3 aren't here right now, but they will appear next week! As for right now, I'm going to introduce the one member of this team that _is_ here! What he does is the stuff of legend! You know who he is! Give it up for Kyuranger's very own... **Houou Soldier!**

Houou Soldier then made his entrance and rushed down to the ring. He then grabbed the microphone from Ryu Commander.

"Thank you, Ryu Commander," Houou Soldier said. "Me and my two other teammates will win the Gauntlet Trios Championship and make the other Kyurangers proud! With the Trios Championship around the waist of me and my two teammates, we will elevate these titles to _LEGENDARY_ status-"

Suddenly, DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller all made their entrance together.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" AbareKiller said. "What makes you think you're worthy of these titles?"

"Only one team is strong enough to handle the Trios Championship," TimeFire said, "and that's US!"

"You only got this opportunity because the general manager is part of the same faction as you," DragonRanger said to Houou Soldier. "As for us, we are the _only_ team that _deserves_ to have the Trios Championship belts around our waists."

Suddenly, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance and walked to the ring. KibaRanger was holding a microphone.

"Seriously?" KibaRanger said. "All of you seem to have forgotten...we were supposed to face Metsuboujinrai net for the Trios Championship last week, but then Ryu Commander booked that no holds barred match. The three of us should be next in line, not you, AbareKiller, nor you, Houou Soldier!"

"I still beat you at Power Surge," AbareKiller said, "and I can do it again!"

"Hold on!" Ryu Commander said. "I can fix this! Next week, it will be Houou Soldier and his team against AbareKiller & his team. Whoever wins will face KibaRanger & the Hell Brothers for the Gauntlet Trios Championship the week after!"

Ryu Commander then left the ring, and so did everyone else.

* * *

**5\. ShiroNinger vs Shinken Yellow**

ShiroNinger, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, was looking for a challenge, so Shinken Yellow decided to step in. Now, the two of them were going to have a match, and if Shinken Yellow won, then she would face ShiroNinger again for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

First, ShiroNinger made her entrance holding up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. She then entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, Shinken Yellow made her entrance and walked down to the ring. She was ready to take on ShiroNinger in this match. Shinken Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Shinken Yellow and ShiroNinger met in the center of the ring. Shinken Yellow put ShiroNinger in a wristlock, but ShiroNinger threw Shinken Yellow down. She went for a kick, but then Shinken Yellow moved out of the way and took down ShiroNinger with a suplex. Shinken Yellow then went for a cover.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and attacked Shinken Yellow with a series of knife-edge chops. She then went for a final chop, but then Shinken Yellow grabbed ShiroNinger's arm and trapped her in another wristlock. ShiroNinger used her other arm to break herself free of the wristlock, but then Shinken Yellow took her down with a kick to the face. Shinken Yellow then climbed to the top rope for her finisher, the _Land Slicer._ Shinken Yellow jumped off the top rope, but then ShiroNinger rolled out of the way and covered Shinken Yellow.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out, but ShiroNinger wasn't done. She finished off Shinken Yellow with a discus clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Shinken Yellow, ShiroNinger picked up the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Just then, a shadowy figure appeared on tv.

"I heard you were looking for a challenge?" the shadowy figure said. She then stepped forward, revealing herself as **Gokai Yellow.** "My name is Gokai Yellow, and I'm coming for the Gauntlet Women's Championship!"

ShiroNinger held up the championship belt for Gokai Yellow to see, and then walked to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, had been watching the match. They were both excited for Gokai Yellow's debut, but then Chameleon Green and Washi Pink approached them. They were here to remind HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink that they were the next challengers for the Women's Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**6\. The BN Team vs Gokai Silver & Oma Zi-O**

In this tag team match, Gokai Silver and the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, were going to face off against the team of Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver. Gokai Silver was already planning to face Oma ZI-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but in this match, they were going to have to work together.

First, representing the Kyurangers, the team of Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver made their entrance together and walked down to the ring. As soon as they entered the ring, they waited for Gokai Silver and Oma Zi-O to arrive.

Next, representing the Six Squad, Gokai Silver made his entrance and rushed down to the ring. As soon as he entered the ring, Oma Zi-O made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Woz, who was holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O joined Gokai Silver in the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Silver and Tenbin Gold in the ring. The two of them circled around each other, and then Tenbin Gold tried to put Gokai Silver in a wristlock. However, Gokai Silver instead took down Tenbin Gold with a DDT and went for a cover.

1...2...

Tenbin Gold kicked out, but Gokai Silver wans't done yet. He attacked Tenbin Gold with a series of knife-edge chops, so Tenbin Gold tagged in Hebitsukai Silver. Hebitsukai Silver put Gokai Silver in an armbar, but Gokai Silver seemed to be escaping the armbar. Hebitsukai Silver then stomped on Gokai Silver's elbow and applied the armbar again, but Gokai Silver used his might to crawl to his corner and tag in Oma Zi-O.

Oma Zi-O entered the ring and stared down at Hebitsukai Silver. He then took him down with a clothesline, forcing Hebitsukai Silver to tag in Tenbin Gold. Tenbin Gold ran at Oma Zi-O, but then Oma Zi-O picked him up and took him down with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O went back to his corner to prepare for his finisher, the _Final Countdown,_ but then Gokai Silver tagged himself in. When Tenbin Gold got up, Gokai Silver ran at him and took him down with a superman punch. Tenbin Gold rolled to his corner and tagged in Hebitsukai Silver, who was taken down with a Spear from Gokai Silver, who went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Silver and Oma Zi-O win by pinfall.**

Gokai Silver and Oma Zi-O had defeated the BN Team, but after the match, it was clear that Gokai Silver wanted the Ultimate Championship. He and Oma Zi-O had a staredown in the ring.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship**

It was now time for the main event. Kamen Rider OOO, the newest addition to the Golden Age, was going to take on the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, who was one of the members of the hNo.

First, being accompanied to the ring by AbareBlack, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He and the rest of the Golden Age were ready to take the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Ouja, not only to win the title, but also to avenge Kamen Rider Meteor, who had been injured by Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider OOO entered the ring while AbareBlack stayed at ringside.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, the Rider-Division Champion, made his entrance. Kamen Rider Ouja then walked down to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider OOO in this match. He held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see, and then entered the ring. The match was now ready to start.

When the match started, Kamen Rider OOO knew that Kamen Rider Ouja was going to attack him right away, so he attacked him first. Kamen Rider OOO pushed Kamen Rider Ouja into a corner and started beating him up. However, Kamen Rider Ouja no-sold Kamen Rider OOO's attacks and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Ouja then continued beating up Kamen Rider OOO, until the referee told him to stop. Kamen Rider OOO then got up and took down Kamen Rider Ouja with a suplex before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and went for a clothesline on Kamen Rider OOO, but Kamen Rider OOO dodged the attack. Kamen Rider OOO then threw Kamen Rider Ouja at the ropes. Kamen Rider Ouja bounced back from the ropes and swung at Kamen Rider OOO, taking him down. Kamen Rider Ouja picked Kamen Rider OOO up and put him in a chokehold. It looked like Kamen Rider OOO was going to tap out.

Suddenly, AbareBlack got in the ring to try and distract Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja loosened his grip on Kamen Rider OOO and charged at AbareBlack, pushing him off the ring, but this allowed Kamen Rider OOO to roll Kamen Rider Ouja up.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and started brawling with Kamen Rider OOO. At the same time, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki had just moved to where AbareBlack was and started pushing him around. AbareBlack then fought back against Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Knuckle appeared, and the four of them continued beating down AbareBlack. Kamen Rider OOO saw the hNo beat up the one who brought him to the Golden Age faction, which allowed Kamen Rider Ouja to put him in a chokehold. Kamen Rider OOO tried to fight back, but then he passed out.

**Kamen Rider Ouja wins by TKO and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

After defeating Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Ouja joined his teammates in the hNo and attacked AbareBlack. Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold and the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, the Gouraigers, along with Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, MammothRanger, Kamen Rider Snipe, and Kyoryu Black, all rushed down to save AbareBlack from the hNo.

However, the hNo wasn't going down easily. They all fought back against Kuroninja Gold and the rest of the Golden Age. That was when suddenly, the Underworld's entrance music played, and Deathryuger, along with Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Ryusoul Gold all ran into the ring and attacked the hNo. Deathryuger found Kamen Rider Hibiki and took him down with a somersault DDT. There was a lot of fighting at ringside, that it caused the general manager, Ryu Commander, to appear on stage.

Ryu Commander knew that the Underworld, the Golden Age, and the hNo really wanted to fight, so he announced that the 3 groups were going to face each other...

...at **_Faction Wars._**


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja issues his open challenge for the All-Star Championship, Houou Soldier teams up with Sasori Orange & Kajiki Yellow to take on AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger, and in the main event, Gokai Yellow makes her debut in a tag team match, teaming up with Gokai Pink, Chameleon Green, & Washi Pink against HurricaneBlue, Kiramai Pink, MomoNinger, & ShiroNinger.

It was time for another night in The Gauntlet. Kuroninja, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, was talking with Shurikenger about how Lupin Red could be planning to cash in the X-Championship on him. Shurikenger agreed to find Lupin Red and win the X-Championship from him, but first, he needed help. Shurikenger went over to Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black and asked them if they would like to help win the X-Championship. Ryusoul Green accepted, even though Ryusoul Black wasn't that interested in the X-Championship right now.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Snipe vs Kamen Rider Zero-One?**

In this match, Kamen Rider Snipe, who hadn't been seen in The Gauntlet for a very long time, was going to make his return against Kamen Rider Zero-One. This match had been scheduled for the opening match.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Snipe made his entrance and walked to the ring. It had been a long time since Kamen Rider Snipe had fought, but now, he was ready to make a comeback in the Kamen Rider Division, by fighting against Kamen Rider Zero-One. Kamen Rider Snipe entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Azu made her appearance and started walking to the ring. All the lights had turned off, and a tall, shadowy figure in the shape of Zero-One started walking on stage. However, this was not Kamen Rider Zero-One. This was someone else who looked like Kamen Rider Zero-One. It was Kamen Rider Ark-One. Azu helped Kamen Rider Ark-One enter the ring, and Kamen Rider Ark-One stood in the center of the ring in an intimidating way. The light went back on, and the match was ready to start.

Right away, Kamen Rider Snipe charged at Kamen Rider Ark-One, but Kamen Rider Ark-One moved away quickly. He then picked up Kamen Rider Snipe and threw him down. Kamen Rider Ark-One waited for Kamen Rider Snipe to get back up, and when he did, Kamen Rider Ark-One finished Kamen Rider Snipe off with a deadly submission hold known as the _Ark Hour._ Kamen Rider Snipe tapped out right away.

**Kamen Rider Ark-One wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Snipe had been defeated by Kamen Rider Ark-One, who stood tall in the ring with Azu by his side. He walked ahead of her and left for the back.

As soon as Kamen Rider Ark-One left, Kamen Rider Blade ran down to the ring to check up on Kamen Rider Snipe.

* * *

Backstage, in the Six Squad locker room, Gokai Silver had just heard the news that he was going to challenge Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Faction Wars. Now, it was his job to make the Six Squad better than it was now. The Six Squad had lost DragonRanger and AbareKiller, and it didn't have any championship titles. Gokai Silver wanted to change that. He went over to KibaRanger and the Hell Brothers, telling them to pay attention to the match between AbareKiller's team and Houou Soldier's team. He then went over to the Go-on Wings, telling them that their priority was the Mixed Tag Team Championship. The Go-on Wings were now focused on winning the Mixed Tag Team Championship, which was currently being held by Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink.

* * *

**2\. Metsuboujinrai net vs Emerald Club**

This next match was between the team of Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ikazuchi against the team of Anti-Kuroninja & Shinken Green, and the winning team was going to face the Gouraigers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. The Gouraigers were already watching in the commentary table.

First, the team of Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made their entrance. Kamen Rider Jin rushed into the ring, which Kamen Rider Ikazuchi took his time. The two of them were the Trios Champions, but they had to vacate the title when Kamen Rider Horobi got injured in a no holds barred match against Kamen Rider Zero-One, who was now Kamen Rider Ark-One. Now, the two of them were going after another title.

Next, being accompanied by Kiramai Green, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, representing Emerald Club, made their entrance. The two of them walked down to the ring while Kiramai Green went with them. Both Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green were going back to the tag team division, and they were ready to take on Metsuboujinrai net in this match.

The match started with Shinken Green and Kamen Rider Jin in the ring. Shinken Green and Kamen Rider Jin charged at each other, and Kamen Rider Jin took down Shinken Green right away with a running kick to the face. He went for a cover on Shinken Green.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider Jin with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Jin then tagged in Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, who rushed in and tried to take down Shinken Green with a clothesline, but then Shinken Green took him down with an uppercut. Shinken Green then went into his corner and prepared to hit Kamen Rider Ikazuchi with the Spear. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi got up, but saw Shinken Green coming for him. He did a front flip over Shinken Green before he could get hit with the Spear, and then delivered a roundhouse kick to Shinken Green before going for the pin.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and tagged in Anti-Kuroninja, who rushed into the ring. He charged at Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and took him down with a superman punch. Anti-Kuroninja then tried to go for the _Sharpshooter,_ but Kamen Rider Ikazuchi kicked Anti-Kuroninja back and tagged in Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin charged at Anti-Kuroninja and took him down with a clothesline. He then picked him up for the _Falcon Arrow,_ but then Anti-Kuroninja locked in the _Sharpshooter_ on Kamen Rider Jin, forcing him to tap out.

**Emerald Club wins by submission.**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green now had a shot at the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. They went over to the commentary table and challenged the Gouraigers right in their faces.

Meanwhile, still in the ring, Kamen Rider Jin offered to help Kamen Rider Ikazuchi up, but Kamen Rider Ikazuchi just walked away.

* * *

**3\. Deathryuger vs AbareBlack**

It was announced that The Golden Age, hNo, and the Underworld were going to face each other in a Faction Wars match at Faction Wars. However, no one believed that the Underworld was going to win. Deathryuger was looking to change everyone's opinion by going one on one against AbareBlack.

First, the leader of the Underworld, Deathryuger, made his entrance, but something was different. Kamen Rider Naki was going with Deathryuger as his manager for this match, which meant that Kamen Rider Naki was the newest member of the Underworld faction. Deathryuger made his way to the ring while Kamen Rider Naki stayed at ringside. Deathryuger then entered the ring and waited for AbareBlack to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider OOO. At first, AbareBlack had been busy defending his All-Star Championship while Kuroninja Gold was dealing with the hNo, but now, the two of them were on the same team against the hNo. This Faction Wars match was the perfect way to end the feud, but first, AbareBlack had to take on Deathryuger to show everyone what he could do in the Faction Wars match. AbareBlack entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Deathryuger charged at AbareBlack, who picked him up and threw him down right away. AbareBlack then went onto the middle rope and took down Deathryuger with a double stomp, before dragging him over to the center of the ring. Deathryuger then rolled AbareBlack up.

1...2...

AbareBlack kicked out and backed off from Deathryuger, but Deathryuger charged at AbareBlack, pushing him into a corner. Deathryuger then went for the Somersault DDT, but AbareBlack saw it coming and took down Deathryuger with a fireman's carry powerbomb. AbareBlack then went for a cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out. He and AbareBlack circled around the ring, before AbareBlack ran at Deathryuger. Deathryuger slid under AbareBlack and took him down with a suplex. He then picked AbareBlack up and took him down with a somersault DDT before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Deathryuger wins by pinfall.**

Deathryuger had defeated AbareBlack, showing that the Underworld was ready for the Faction Wars match. He and Kamen Rider Naki left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Shurikenger found Lupin Red with his X-Championship and started chasing after him. The two of them ran into a lounge room. Lupin Red used the couch to escape Shurikenger and make it back to the hallway, but then Ryusoul Green intercepted him. Ryusoul Green tried to charge at Lupin Red, but Lupin Red took him down easily with the _Last Surprise._ Lupin Red then grabbed the X-Championship and continued running.

* * *

**4\. Kuroninja's All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

It was time for the All-Star Championship Open Challenge. Kuroninja was going to defend his title against any fighter.

First, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion himself, Kuroninja, made his way to the ring. He had the Gauntlet All-Star Championship resting on his shoulder, which he held up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Kuroninja then entered the ring, awaiting his challenger.

Next, the leader of the Enforcers, Akuroninja, made his entrance, while also being accompanied by DSR. The two of them walked to the ring, but it was Akuroninja who accepted the open challenge. Last week, he had defeated Kiramai Red by forfeit, which meant that he was ready to move on to other things, such as the All-Star Championship.

The match started, and right away, Akuroninja started beating down Kuroninja. He then picked Kuroninja up and took him down with a powerbomb before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and exchanged punches with Akuroninja for a few seconds before Akuroninja put Kuroninja into a facelock. He then pushed Kuroninja toward the ropes, but Kuroninja bounced back and tackled Akuroninja. He then started punching Akuroninja in the head before going for a cover.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out and threw Kuroninja out of the ring. Suddenly, Lupin Red came running down with the X-Championship, but he was being followed by Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green was attacked by DSR before he could get to Lupin Red. Lupin Red tried to enter the ring, but then DSR grabbed him from behind and rolled him up to try and win the X-Championship.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out and ran away. Kuroninja was distracted by all this, that he didn't notice Akuroninja behind him. Akuroninja kicked Kuroninja with a low blow while the referee wasn't looking, and then he put Kuroninja in position for the package piledriver. However, Kuroninja rolled Akuroninja up.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't done. He picked up Akuroninja again and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

After defeating Akuroninja, Kuroninja made his way to the back. Kiramai Red then made his entrance, along with Kiramai Silver. They had unfinished business with Akuroninja, especially since they didn't want to lose by forfeit, so they were going to have a proper match at Faction Wars, and it was going to be a falls count anywhere match.

* * *

Backstage, Ryusoul Green was with Ryusoul Black. He asked him for help against Akuroninja, because the Enforcers attacked him when he was trying to get the X-Championship. Ryusoul Black agreed to help Ryusoul Green, and the two of them were going to fight Akuroninja and DSR next week.

* * *

**5\. Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange, & Kajiki Yellow vs AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger**

In this match, Houou Soldier and his team were going to take on AbareKiller and his team. Whoever won would go on to face KibaRanger and the Hell Brothers for the vacant Gauntlet Trios Championship next week.

First, representing the Kyurangers, Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange, and Kajiki Yellow made their way to the ring. The three of them entered the ring. Houou Soldier was excited for this match because it meant that he could bring legendary status to another championship if he won.

Next, AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger made their entrance and walked down to the ring. The three of them had their eyes on winning the Trios Championship to show that they were the best Sixth Rangers out there. AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with TimeFire and Sasori Orange in the ring. The two of them joined hands in the center of the ring, and then TimeFire threw Sasori Orange down before putting him in a facelock. However, Sasori Orange was able to get out of the facelock so he could run back to his corner. However, TimeFire grabbed his arm from behind to stop Sasori Orange. Sasori Orange responded by punching TimeFire in the face and tagging in Kajiki Yellow, who ran into the ring. Kajiki Yellow attacked TimeFire with a series of knife-edge chops, but TimeFire threw Kajiki Yellow down and tagged in DragonRanger. DragonRanger went to work on Kajiki Yellow, pushing him down and beating him up. DragonRanger went for a cover on Kajiki Yellow.

1...2...

Kajiki Yellow kicked out, but before he could make it back to his corner, DragonRanger pushed him into his corner and tagged in TimeFire again. TimeFire started attacking DragonRanger with some kicks to the chest, before the referee forced a break. TimeFire then put Kajiki Yellow in position for the rolling cutter, but Kajiki Yellow reversed it into a neckbreaker. He then went for a cover on TimeFire.

1...2...

TimeFire kicked out and tagged in AbareKiller, who put Kajiki Yellow in a boston crab hold. Kajiki Yellow quickly made it to the ropes before the submission could hurt him any further, and then he took down AbareKiller with a fisherman suplex. The two fighters crawled to their respective corners and tagged in Houou Soldier and DragonRanger. The two of them brawled in the middle of the ring. Houou Soldier then pushed DragonRanger back and pushed AbareKiller and TimeFire off of their corner. He then came back to DragonRanger and took him down with a running leg sweep. Houou Soldier then went for the pin.

1...2...

DragonRanger kicked out, but Houou Soldier wasn't done yet. He attacked DragonRanger with a series of knife-edge chops, before taking him down with a DDT. Houou Soldier then climbed to the top rope and prepared to hit DragonRanger with the _Phoenix Splash_ , but DragonRanger moved out of the way and grabbed Houou Soldier by the throat. Houou Soldier removed DragonRanger's arm from his throat and took him down with another DDT. He then tagged Sasori Orange in to deal with DragonRanger.

Sasori Orange charged at DragonRanger and picked him up, putting him in position for his finisher _Antares._ However, DragonRanger kicked back one of Sasori Orange's legs, causing him to lose balance. DragonRanger then escaped and finished Sasori Orange off with the _Rock Bottom._ He then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller win by pinfall.**

The 3 sixth rangers had defeated Houou Soldier and his team, which meant that they were going to challenge KibaRanger's team next week to determine who the new Gauntlet Trios Champions were going to be.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Silver and the Go-on Wings approached Gokai Red and Gokai Blue. Gokai Red was happy for Gokai Silver for becoming the next challenger to the Ultimate Championship, but he felt like first, Gokai Silver had to prove it against him. Gokai Silver was going to team up with Go-on Gold to take on Gokai Red and Gokai Blue in a tag team match next week.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: HurricaneBlue, Kiramai Pink, MomoNinger, & ShiroNinger vs Chameleon Green, Washi Pink, Gokai Pink, and Gokai Yellow**

It was now time for the main event. The Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink were going to team up with the Ninnin Girls, one of them being the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, and they were going to take on their challengers, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, who were going to team up with Gokai Pink, and the debuting Gokai Yellow. 

First, representing the Underworld, HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. They walked slowly to the ring and held up their title belts for everyone to see. Their music was suddenly cut off by MomoNinger's entrance music, as MomoNinger made her entrance. The Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, then made her entrance. She wasn't really happy teaming up with the Underworld, but she was ready to see what her challenger at Faction Wars could do in the ring. MomoNinger and Shironinger joined HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink in the ring, and all four of them waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, the team of Chameleon Green and Washi Pink made their entrance together. They were the first Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, and they were ready to get their titles back. For some reason, Washi Pink was very quiet right now. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink entered the ring, and now all that was left was Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink.

Gokai Pink then made her entrance to new music, and joining her was Gokai Yellow, making her debut. Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow joined the Kyurangers' team in the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Chameleon Green and MomoNinger in the ring. HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink wanted MomoNinger to go first, and even though there was some slight disagreement between the two, MomoNinger eventually entered the ring to start the match.

Chameleon Green and MomoNinger were very familiar with each other, as the two of them engaged in a wristlock. MomoNinger got the better hand, so she pushed Chameleon Green back. Chameleon Green bounced off the ropes and took down MomoNinger with a running kick, and then she went for a cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and tagged in ShiroNinger, who was ready to fight Chameleon Green. The two of them had fought each other before, for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. ShiroNinger took down Chameleon Green with a running dropkick and then challenged Gokai Yellow to get in the ring. Chameleon Green got up and tagged Gokai Yellow in, but then HurricaneBlue tagged herself in to face Gokai Yellow instead.

HurricaneBlue charged at Gokai Yellow, and Gokai Yellow instantly ran at her and took her down with a slingblade. She then picked HurricaneBlue back up and took her down with a fireman's carry slam before tagging Gokai Pink in. The two of them picked HurricaneBlue up and took her down with a double suplex. Gokai Pink went for the pin on HurricaneBlue.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Pink, who ran into the ring to face Gokai Pink. Kiramai Pink and Gokai Pink dodged each others attacks, but then Kiramai Pink took down Gokai Pink with a superkick. She was about to go for a standing moonsault, but then Gokai Pink rolled out of the ring and entered on the other side, taking down Kiramai Pink from behind with a jumping cutter. She then climbed to the top rope while Washi Pink tagged herself in. Gokai Pink hit Kiramai Pink with a diving elbow drop, and Washi Pink followed it up with a 450 Splash. Washi Pink went for the cover on Kiramai Pink.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out and went to her corner. She was going to tag in HurricaneBlue, but then MomoNinger tagged herself in instead. MomoNinger charged at Washi Pink and took her down with a snap swinging neckbreaker. She was about to go for the cover, but then HurricaneBlue got her attention and the two of them started arguing. This allowed Washi Pink to tag in Gokai Yellow. Gokai Yellow and Washi Pink teamed up in the ring. They both took MomoNinger down with a double superkick, and then Gokai Yellow picked MomoNinger up to finish her off with a sit-out facebuster. Gokai Yellow then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink, Chameleon Green, and Washi Pink win by pinfall.**

The team of the Gokaigers and the Kyurangers celebrated together in the ring. Gokai Pink and Chameleon Green congratulated Gokai Yellow on her successful debut, but Washi Pink couldn't speak for some reason. As for HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink, they left MomoNinger and ShiroNinger behind in the ring and walked away with their championship belts.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuroninja & DSR fight against Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black, Kuroninja defends the All-Star Championship in an open challenge, and the new Gauntlet Trios Champions are determined in a match between the team of AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger, and the team of KibaRanger and the Hell Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from this chapter, I've decided to put down some notes so I could give my thoughts on the different matches and segments to try and make things more interesting.

**1\. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi vs Kamen Rider Ryuki**

Last week, Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen RIder Ikazuchi failed to become the next challengers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Now, they were going their separate ways. Kamen Rider Jin and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi had moved to the singles division now, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was going to have the chance to show off his skills as a singles competitor.

First, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He was ready to show The Gauntlet what he was going to do in the ring without the help of the rest of Metsuboujinrai net. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Ryuki made his entrance. He had make his first impression on The gauntlet in various matches involving the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, and he was successful in both matches. Now, Kamen Rider Ryuki was hoping to continue his momentum and become the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship, especially since he and the current Rider-Division Champion had history with each other. Kamen Rider Ryuki entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi charged at Kamen Rider Ryuki and started beating him up in a corner. Kamen Rider Ryuki then pushed Kamen Rider Ikazuchi back and took him down with a clothesline before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ikazuchi kicked out and started fighting back against Kamen Rider Ryuki with a series of punches. He then went for a spinning heel kick on Kamen Rider Ryuki, which stunned him. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi then put Kamen Rider Ryuki in the position for the electric chair driver, but then Kamen Rider Ryuki countered with a neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Ryuki then took down Kamen Rider Ikazuchi with a dragon suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki had defeated Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. At the same time, Kamen Rider Decade, who was in charge of the Kamen Rider Division, had just visited. He had been watching the match from the screen, but then Kamen Rider Jin walked past him. Kamen Rider Decade was in The Gauntlet for some reason, but no one knew why.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Ark-One was in his locker room, with a message to the Rider Division. He noticed that the Rider-Division had gotten disappointing ever since Kamen Rider Ouja became champion, so he was going to bring forth a new age in the Rider Division. Not only that, but Kamen Rider Ark-One was going to destroy everything in his way to do it. Kamen Rider Ark-One then grabbed the cameraman in front of him and destroyed his camera.

* * *

**2\. Gokai Yellow vs Washi Pink**

Last week, Gokai Yellow had made her debut, and now, she was going one on one against Washi Pink.

Gokai Yellow made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Gokai Pink. The two of them had teamed up with Chameleon Green and Gokai Yellow's opponent tonight, Washi Pink, against the Ninnin Girls and the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink, last week. Now, Gokai Yellow was going to continue building up her momentum for her match against ShiroNinger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship at Faction Wars, and this was going to start with a match against Washi Pink. Gokai Yellow entered the ring and waited for Washi Pink to arrive.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, Washi Pink made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Chameleon Green. The two of them also had a match at Faction Wars, against HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink for the Women's Tag Team Championship. Washi Pink was hoping that by defeating Gokai Yellow, she and Chameleon Green would gain more momentum in their match against HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink. Washi Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Yellow and Washi Pink in the ring. The two of them did a fist bump before starting the match, and then they circled around the ring. Gokai Yellow then charged at Washi Pink, who quickly pushed Gokai Yellow into the ropes. Gokai Yellow bounced off the ropes and Washi Pink moved out of the way. Gokai Yellow then stopped herself on the other side of the ring, but then Washi Pink came charging at her with a dropkick. She then put Gokai Yellow back in the ring and climbed to the top rope for the 450 Splash. Washi Pink was about to finishe Gokai Yellow off, but Gokai Yellow rolled out of the way and got up. Washi Pink then dived off the top rope and took down Gokai Yellow with a flying clothesline. She then went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Yellow kicked out. She then picked up Washi Pink and attacked with a series of knife-edge chops. She then grabbed Washi Pink's arm and put her in an armbar, but Washi Pink used her legs to reach the bottom rope in time. The two of them then backed off and went to opposite corners of the ring. They then ran at each other, and Gokai Yellow took down Washi Pink with a running forearm. She then went to the top rope and hit Washi Pink with a diving leg drop before going for the pin.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out, so Gokai Yellow got up and grabbed her arm. However, Washi Pink took her down with a discus lariat, and then she climbed to the top rope, ready to hit the 450 Splash. Washi Pink dove off the top rope and was about to hit Gokai Yellow with the 450 Splash, but then Gokai Yellow rolled out of the way, and Washi Pink hit the ground. Gokai Yellow then covered Washi Pink.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out, but Gokai Yellow wasn't done. She picked Washi Pink up and finished her off with the sit-out facebuster before covering her one last time to end the match.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Yellow had defeated Washi Pink. She then held up Washi Pink's hand as a sign of respect to her opponent for fighting valiantly. Washi Pink rejoined Chameleon Green outside of the ring as Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink headed back to the stage. But then HurricaneBlue appeared on stage, her eyes focused on Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, who were going to challenge her and Kiramai Pink for the Women's Tag Team Championship soon.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja of Earth 0, the leader of hNo, was holding a camera. He pointed it behind him to show that Kamen Rider OOO had been beaten down by Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Knuckle, and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja. Kuroninja of Earth 0 said that this was a message to the Golden Age if they thought they could take down the hNo in their upcoming Faction Wars match.

Kuroninja of Earth 0 then addressed Underworld, saying that the hNo hadn't forgotten about them. He turned the camera around, showing that one of the members of the Underworld, Ryusoul Gold, had also been beaten down by the hNo.

* * *

**3\. Gokai Silver & Go-on Gold vs Gokai Red & Gokai Blue**

Gokai Silver was the next challenger to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, but he needed to show Oma Zi-O that he was a worthy competitor to the title. Gokai Silver was going to team up with Go-on Gold against the team of Gokai Red and Gokai Blue.

First, the team of Gokai Silver and Go-on Gold made their way to the ring, being accompanied by Go-on Silver. The Go-on Wings were looking to put themselves in the Mixed Tag Team title picture, since the current champions, Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink, didn't have any challengers right now. Gokai Silver and Go-on Gold entered the ring while Go-on Silver stayed at ringside.

Gokai Red and one half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, Gokai Blue, made his entrance next. The two of them walked down to the ring, ready to take on Gokai Silver and Go-on Gold. They both entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Red and Go-on Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Gokai Red, but Gokai Red took Go-on Gold down easily with a back elbow. He then went for a cover, but Go-on Gold kicked out right away. Gokai Red wanted to give Go-on Gold a chance, so he tagged in Gokai Blue to deal with Go-on Gold.

Gokai Blue charged at Go-on Gold and attacked him with some knife-edge chops, but Go-on Gold fought back with some knife-edge chops of his own. Go-on Gold then pushed Gokai Blue back with an enzuigiri, and then took Gokai Blue down with a dropkick. Go-on Gold went for a standing moonsault on Gokai Blue, but Gokai Blue moved out of the way and rolled up Go-on Gold.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and tagged in Gokai Silver, who charged at Gokai Blue. Even though the Gokaigers were all teammates, there was some competition building up between Gokai Silver and Gokai Blue. Gokai Silver went for a superman punch, but Gokai Blue dodged and took Gokai Silver down with a fisherman's suplex. Gokai Blue then went for the _Captain's Hook,_ but Gokai Silver sensed Gokai Blue was going for his submission finisher and reversed it into a figure-four leglock. Gokai Blue kicked Gokai Silver back and went for an uppercut on him, but Gokai Silver picked Gokai Blue up and took him down with a DDT. Gokai Silver went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and tagged in Gokai Red, who ran at Gokai Silver and took him down with a running shoulder tackle. Gokai Red then went for an elbow drop on Gokai Silver and hit it before going for the cover.

1...

Gokai Silver kicked out and charged at Gokai Red, before Gokai Red picked him up and spun him around before going for a DDT. Gokai Red went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out, but Gokai Red wasn't done. He was about to hit Gokai Silver with the discus lariat, used mostly by Gokai Red as a finisher, but Gokai Silver ducked and hit Gokai Red with a superman punch. Gokai Red rolled to his corner and tagged in Gokai Blue, who hit Gokai Silver with a superkick before Gokai Silver could finish him off with a Spear.

Gokai Silver rolled to his corner, where Go-on Gold tagged himself in. Go-on Gold ran at Gokai Blue and took him down with a dropkick. He then hit him with the standing moonsault and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Go-on Gold & Gokai Silver win by pinfall.**

Go-on Silver helped Gokai Blue up, but Go-on Gold went outside the ring to celebrate with Go-on Silver. The reason why was because Go-on Gold had just pinned one half of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions. The Go-on Wings had just earned themselves a shot at the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

Oma Zi-O was somewhere with the Ultimate Championship belt around his waist. He told Gokai Silver to prepare himself, because he wasn't going to give up the title belt that easily.

At the same time, Kamen Rider Saber was reading a book backstage, not knowing that Kamen Rider Decade was watching him.

* * *

**4\. Akuroninja & DSR vs Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black**

In this match, Akuroninja & DSR were going to fight against the Ryusoul Brothers. This started because of Lupin Red attempting to cash in the X-Championship on Kuroninja during an open challenge against Akuroninja, and this caused DSR and Ryusoul Green to get into a fight.

First, Akuroninja walked to the ring, with DSR walking behind him. Akuroninja was going to fight Kiramai Red in a falls count anywhere match at Faction Wars, but for now, he was focused on Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. Akuroninja and DSR entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the team of Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black made their entrance. Ryusoul Black took his time to the ring, while Ryusoul Green charged right in. After Ryusoul Black entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Ryusoul Green and DSR in the ring. The two of them immediately started fighting each other in the middle of the ring. DSR then clotheslined Ryusoul Green and went for a cover on him.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and tried to fight against DSR, but DSR grabbed his arm and twisted it so that Ryusoul Green had no chance of fighting back. Ryusoul Green threw DSR down and crawled to his corner, but DSR intercepted Ryusoul Green and kicked him in the head. He then dragged Ryusoul Green to his corner and tagged in Akuroninja, who continued beating up Ryusoul Green. Akuroninja then picked up Ryusoul Green and put him in position for the package piledriver, but then Ryusoul Green used all his might to lift Akuroninja up and slam him down. Ryusoul Green then pinned Akuroninja.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, but Ryusoul Green wasn't done. He dropkicked Akuroninja and then ran over to his corner, where he tagged Ryusoul Black right in. Ryusoul Black charged at Akuroninja and took him down with a clothesline. Akuroninja got up but Ryusoul Black took him down again with a snap suplex. Ryusoul Black then grabbed Akuroninja and put him into a full nelson before going to his corner and tagging in Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green then went for a running kick, but then Akuroninja escaped the full nelson and threw Ryusoul Black into Ryusoul Green. Akuroninja then went over to Ryusoul Green and finished him off with the package piledriver before going for the pin one last time.

1...2...3!

**Akuroninja & DSR win by pinfall.**

Akuroninja & DSR had defeated Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black. They quickly walked out of the ring. Ryusoul Black then got up and went to check on Ryusoul Green, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost & Kamen Rider Knuckle appeared and attacked the two of them. AbareBlack then rushed over with a steel chair and chased off Kamen Rider Dark Ghost & Kamen Rider Knuckle. He helped Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black up, and the three of them walked to the back.

* * *

**5\. Kuroninja's Gauntlet All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

It was now time for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship Open Challenge. Kuroninja, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, was ready to defend his title tonight, like he was doing every week.

Kuroninja made his entrance, holding up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. After entering the ring, he gave the title to the referee and waited for his opponent to arrive.

The one to answer the open challenge was Kajiki Yellow, who teamed up with Houou Soldier and Sasori Orange last week in a losing effort against TimeFire, AbareKiller, and DragonRanger. Now, Kajiki Yellow was going to fight Kuroninja in an attempt to win the All-Star Championship. Even though he was determined to win, there was also the danger of Lupin Red lurking in the backstage area, waiting for the right time to cash in the X-Championship on whoever won this match. Kajiki Yellow entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and it started with Kajiki Yellow charging at Kuroninja and pushing him into a corner. Kajiki Yellow knew how tough Kuroninja was, so he knew that he had to get some early offense in. Kajiki Yellow attacked Kuroninja with a series of knife-edge chops, and then pushed him down. Kajiki Yellow then climbed up the top rope and hit Kuroninja with a diving elbow drop before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and picked Kajiki Yellow up. He then put him in position for _Tokyo Loneliness,_ but Kajiki Yellow got out and took down Kuroninja with a clothesline. He then went for another cover, but Kuroninja kicked out. Kajiki Yellow went for some more knife-edge chops on Kuroninja, but then Kuroninja grabbed Kajiki Yellow's arm and threw him down. Kuroninja went to a corner and waited for Kajiki Yellow to get up. Once he did, Kuroninja hit him with the running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then picked Kajiki Yellow up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated Kajiki Yellow. He was about to leave, but then Lupin Red was standing on stage, facing Kuroninja, holding the X-Championship. Lupin Red pointed at the All-Star Championship belt resting on Kuroninja's shoulders, walked closer to the ring, and then, once he was close enough, Lupin Red placed the X-Championship down carefully on the floor before turning 180 degrees and leaving to the back.

Lupin Red had cashed in the X-Championship for a title shot at the All-Star Championship, but that title shot was going to be saved for Faction Wars.

* * *

Ryu Commander was walking by, when suddenly, he bumped into Kamen Rider Decade. Ryu Commander asked Kamen Rider Decade why he was visiting. Kamen Rider Decade responded by saying that he would reveal the reason for his visit next week.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: TimeFire, DragonRanger, & AbareKiller vs KibaRanger & the Hell Brothers - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was for the vacant Gauntlet Trios Championship. The team of TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller were going to team up against KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

First, the team of TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller made their entrance and walked to the ring. The three of them had defeated Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange, and Kajiki Yellow to become the opponents of KibaRanger for this match. They entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, all representing the Six Squad, made their entrance to the ring. KibaRanger and his teammates were supposed to challenge Metsuboujinrai net for the titles, but then Kamen Rider Horobi got injured in a match against Kamen Rider Zero-One. KibaRanger entered the ring with the Hell Brothers behind him, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with KibaRanger and TimeFire in the ring. TimeFire charged at KibaRanger and took him down with a clothesline. but KibaRanger rolled out of the way before TimeFire could cover him. He then charged at TimeFire and took him down with a running kick before going for the pin.

1...

TimeFire kicked out, so KibaRanger tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper ran at TimeFire and took him down with a running kick. However, TimeFire got up right away and tagged in DragonRanger. DragonRanger pushed Kamen Rider Kick Hopper down and started beating him up. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and tagged KibaRanger back in. KibaRanger charged at DragonRanger, but DragonRanger took him down with a _Rock Bottom._ He then tagged TimeFire back in, and TimeFire picked KibaRanger up before putting him in position for the rolling cutter. That was when KibaRanger threw TimeFire down. He then hit TimeFire with an elbow drop before going for the cover.

1...2...

TimeFire kicked out and tagged in AbareKiller. KibaRanger knew how powerful AbareKiller was, and he wanted no part of it, so he tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper ran at AbareKiller and took him down with a dropkick before he could get a chance to attack. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then dragged AbareKiller over to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper performed their dropkick/powerbomb combo on AbareKiller before Punch Hopper went for the pin.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and started attacking Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper dodged and took AbareKiller down with a suplex, but AbareKiller moved back to his corner and tagged in DragonRanger. DragonRanger hit Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and tagged in KibaRanger, who ran into the ring and tried to rollup DragonRanger, but DragonRanger kicked out right away. DragonRanger and KibaRanger then had a brief staredown in the ring, before he tagged in TimeFire. TimeFire ran at KibaRanger and finished him off with a rolling cutter. He then tagged in DragonRanger, who went over to KibaRanger and hit him with his own finisher, the _Rock Bottom._ DragonRanger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller took the Gauntlet Trios Championship belts and set up a table in the ring. They then picked up Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and powerbombed him through that table, before Houou Soldier's entrance music played, and Houou Soldier appeared on stage with Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow by his side. Houou Soldier was the next challenger to the Trios Championship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first match between Kamen RIder Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was thought of because I realized that I needed Kamen Rider Ryuki to do something so I could build him up as one of the next possible challengers for the Rider-Division Championship.
> 
> I knew that a match between Gokai Yellow and Washi Pink was inevitable when I brought Gokai Yellow into The Gauntlet, but this won't be the last time the two of them face each other.
> 
> I almost forgot about the match between Gokai Silver & Go-on Gold against Gokai Red and Gokai Blue, but I needed to find a way to make the Go-on Wings the next challengers for the Mixed Tag Team Champions, while also building up Gokai Silver as a worthy opponent for Oma Zi-O.
> 
> The match between Akuroninja & DSR was supposed to build up Akuroninja's match against Kiramai Red, but I don't know if anyone likes Akuroninja. I also enjoy writing matches involving Ryusoul Green because of his speed.
> 
> I chose Kajiki Yellow as Kuroninja's opponent for this episode's open challenge because I feel like Kajiki Yellow doesn't have any momentum in The Gauntlet. I need to think of a finisher for Kajiki Yellow because right now he doesn't have one.
> 
> The reason why TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller are the new Trios Champions is because I'm planning on having AbareKiller's next feud be with Houou Soldier. The whole thing with TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller's team is that they think that they're the only good 6th Rangers, so they want to take down any 6th Ranger they see as unworthy of the 6th Ranger title. I don't have a name for this group.
> 
> There's also Kamen Rider Decade but you'll see why he's returning to The Gauntlet in the next episode.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Decade has an announcement to make, Emerald Club fights against the Hell Brothers, and Go-on Silver goes one-on-one against Gokai Pink.

**1\. Kamen Rider Decade's announcement**

Last week, Kamen Rider Decade had been observing the Kamen Rider Division of The Gauntlet, and now, he was here to make an announcement.

Kamen Rider Decade made his entrance, holding a microphone, before walking to the ring. Kamen Rider Decade then entered the ring and held up the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kamen Rider Decade said, "I have been impressed by many fighters in The Gauntlet, especially in the Rider Division! The Rider-Division Championship is one of the most prestigious titles in The Gauntlet, and it even looks more like a Kamen Rider belt instead of a wrestling championship belt."

The audience cheered a little.

"However," Kamen Rider Decade said, "there are too many talented fighters in the Rider Division, all of them worthy of being the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship, so I was asked to come up with an executive decision for who the next challenger will be. After scouting the Rider Division last week, I have decided that the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship will be determined at Faction Wars..."

"...in a four-way match."

The audience cheered louder. 

"I have already found the fighters who will be in this match. First, Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

Kamen Rider Ryuki made his entrance and joined Kamen Rider Decade in the ring.

"Next, Kamen Rider Saber!"

Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance and joined Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Decade in the ring.

"And finally, Kamen Rider Jin!"

Kamen Rider Jin made his entrance and started running down to the ring. He entered the ring by leaping over the top rope, and stood next to Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Saber.

"Wait a minute," Kamen Rider Saber said. "You said that we would compete in a four-way. There's only 3 of us."

"Oh no," Kamen Rider Ryuki realized. "You don't mean..."

"Relax," Kamen Rider Decade said. "I'm not inserting myself into the 4-way. The fourth Rider to compete in the 4-way match will be decided in tonight's main event. And it will be...a **Gauntlet Match!** "

Kamen Rider Decade left the ring, along with Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Saber, and Kamen Rider Jin. Kuroninja then made his entrance with the Gauntlet All-Star Championship held up for everyone to see, and Kuroninja made his way to the ring for his All-Star Championship Open Challenge.

* * *

**2\. Kuroninja's Gauntlet All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

Unlike Kuroninja's previous open challenges, there was no longer the threat of Lupin Red waiting to strike with the Gauntlet X-Championship in his hands, because the Gauntlet X-Championship had been vacated in return for an All-Star Championship match between Lupin Red & Kuroninja at Faction Wars. Now, Kuroninja was fully focused on his challenger for tonight.

Kuroninja's challenger then appeared, and everyone was excited to see him. Tonight, Kuroninja was being challenged by Kamen Rider Espada, a newcomer to The Gauntlet who was close friends with Kamen Rider Saber. Kamen Rider Espada entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Espada charging at Kuroninja and attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops. Kuroninja blocked one of them, allowing him to take Kamen Rider Espada down with a Russian leg sweep. Kuroninja then went for the cover on Kamen Rider Espada.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Espada kicked out and pushed Kuroninja into a corner. He then backed off before running at Kuroninja and hitting him with a dropkick. Kuroninja fell down, so Kamen Rider Espada climbed to the top rope and went to hit Kuroninja with a 450 Splash. However, Kuroninja rolled out of the way, and when Kamen Rider Espada got up, Kuroninja hit him with a running knee strike to the face before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen RIder Espada kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't done yet. He picked him up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for another pinfall.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated Kamen Rider Espada. He then walked away with the All-Star Championship in his hands.

* * *

**3\. Kiramai Silver vs KibaRanger**

The next match was going to be between Kiramai Silver and KibaRanger.

First, Kiramai Silver made his entrance, ready to fight against KibaRanger in this match. Kiramai Silver entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, representing the Six Squad, KibaRanger walked down to the ring. As soon as he entered, the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and right away, both Kiramai Silver & KibaRanger charged at each other. Kiramai Silver took down KibaRanger with a running clothesline before going for the pin.

1...2...

KibaRanger kicked out and then ran toward Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver responded by taking down KibaRanger again with a suplex. He then picked KibaRanger up and finished him off with the _Wonder Driver_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Silver had defeated KibaRanger. He helped him up, but then, Oushi Black's entrance music played, and Oushi Black charged into the ring. He ran past Kamen Rider Kick Hopper & Kamen Rider Punch Hopper before charging at Kiramai Silver and taking him down with a fireman's carry slam. KibaRanger charged at Oushi Black, but Oushi Black responded with a fireman's carry slam as well. Oushi Black then stood tall in the middle of the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Ryu Commander was holding the Gauntlet X-Championship, which was vacant. Kamen Rider Decade asked him what he was going to do with the X-Championship now that it was vacant, and Ryu Commander said that there would be an 8-way match at Faction Wars to determine the Gauntlet X-Championship.

* * *

**4\. Hell Brothers vs Emerald Club**

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper were already in the ring, having accompanied KibaRanger to the ring for his match against Kiramai Silver.

The Emerald Club made their entrance next. Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green walked to the ring with Kiramai Green standing behind them. Both Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green were going to challenge the Gouraigers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Faction Wars, so they decided to ask for this match, since the Hell Brothers and the Gouraigers had fought each other many times in The Gauntlet. Shinken Green and Anti-Kuroninja entered the ring while Kiramai Green stayed at ringside to watch the match.

The match started with Shinken Green and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, but then Shinken Green tried to push Kamen Rider Kick Hopper to the ropes. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper bounced back from the ropes and put Shinken Green onto his knees by sweeping his legs. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper then knocked Shinken Green down by kicking him in the face so he could go for a cover.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and ran to his corner, but then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper stopped him. He then took down Shinken Green with a DDT before tagging in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper started going to work on Shinken Green, but Shinken Green fought back with a series of punches to Kamen Rider Punch Hopper's head. Shinken Green then suplexed Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and tagged in Anti-Kuroninja.

Anti-Kuroninja ran at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and took him down with a running clothesline. He then went for the _Sharpshooter_ , but then Kamen Rider Punch Hopper saw it coming and kicked Anti-Kuroninja back. He then took down Anti-Kuroninja with a snap suplex followed by a neckbreaker. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then went for the pin.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out and tagged in Shinken Green, who rushed at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper and took him down with a Spear. Shinken Green went for the cover on Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

1...2...3!

**Emerald Club wins by pinfall.**

Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green had defeated the Hell Brothers. They left the ring with Kiramai Green, only to be superkicked by the Gouraigers, who held up their tag team title belts for everyone to see.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja announced that next week, he was going to be putting the All-Star Championship on hold for next week, as he wanted to see how skilled Lupin Red actually was. Kuroninja and Shurikenger were going to team up as the tag team known as YOZORA to take on Lupin Red and Lupin Blue.

* * *

**5\. Go-on Silver vs Gokai Pink**

In this match, Go-on Silver, one half of the Go-on Wings, was going to face Gokai Pink, one of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions alongside her tag team partner Gokai Blue. This was to build up some anticipation for the mixed tag team championship match for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship at Faction Wars.

First, the Go-on Wings made their entrance, and Go-on Silver rushed down to the ring. Go-on Silver entered the ring and waited for Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink to arrive. Go-on Gold stayed by the commentary table to watch the match.

Next, the team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink both held up the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Gokai Pink then entered the ring while Gokai Blue went to the opposite side of the commentary table. The match was now ready to start.

As soon as the bell rang, Gokai Pink charged at Go-on Silver, but Go-on Silver was ready. She threw Gokai Pink down and then went for a standing shooting star press, which hit Gokai Pink. Go-on Silver immediately went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Pink kicked out and rolled out of the way. She then waited for Go-on Silver to get up before dropkicking her in the head. Gokai Pink climbed to the top rope to perform her finishing move, the diving elbow drop, but Go-on Silver got up and took down Gokai Pink with a hurricanrana off the top rope. Go-on Silver then bounced off the middle rope and landed on Gokai Pink.

1...

Gokai Pink kicked out and picked Go-on Silver up. She then attacked Go-on Silver with a series of punches, but then Go-on Silver pushed Gokai Pink back and rushed at her. Gokai Pink ducked, and when Go-on Silver turned around, Gokai Pink took Go-on Silver down with a discus lariat. She then climbed to the top rope and went for a diving elbow drop, but Go-on Silver put her knees up to guard against it. Go-on Silver then dragged Gokai Pink to another corner before climbing the top rope and finishing the match with a shooting star press off the top rope. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Go-on Silver wins by pinfall.**

Go-on Silver had defeated Gokai Pink. Next week, Gokai Blue was going to take on Go-on Gold. Also next week, Gokai Silver was going to fight Kiramai Red to build up momentum for his championship match against Oma Zi-O. But now, it was time for the main event: a gauntlet match to determine the last fighter in the Rider-Division Championship 4-way at Faction Wars to determine the next challenger to Kamen Rider Ouja.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Rider-Division Gauntlet Match**

It was now time for the Gauntlet Match to determine the 4th fighter who would have the same opportunity as Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Saber, and Kamen Rider Jin to become the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship at Faction Wars.

First, being accompanied to the ring by the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, and representing the hNo, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made his entrance. This was part of the hNo's plan to keep the Rider-Division Championship around Kamen Rider Ouja's waist. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age and being accompanied to the ring by AbareBlack, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to fight. Kamen Rider OOO rushed in and started beating down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. 

**Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs Kamen Rider OOO**

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was being beaten down easily by Kamen Rider OOO very early on, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost grabbed the ropes, forcing Kamen Rider OOO to let go of him. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then started working on Kamen Rider OOO's right knee, before kicking him in the face with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Ghost then continued beating down Kamen Rider OOO by punching him in the head, before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out, and outside the ring, Kamen Rider Ouja was throwing AbareBlack around at ringside. The rest of the hNo then appeared and joined in beating up AbareBlack. Kamen Rider OOO jumped out of the ring and dove on everyone in the hNo before going back into the ring, headed straight into a clothesline from Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost picked Kamen Rider OOO up and was about to take him down with a tombstone piledriver, but then Kuroninja Gold rushed down with Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black to help AbareBlack up. Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Knuckle got up too, along with Kuroninja of Earth 0, and the 8 of them brawled outside the ring before being carried away by referees.

This gave Kamen Rider OOO some time to kick Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the back of the head, and then take him down with a powerbomb before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Dark Ghost has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider OOO had been worn out from the intense fight against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, but he needed to stay alter, for he had only started in the Gauntlet Match.

**Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Blade**

Kamen Rider Blade was the next entrant in the Gauntlet Match, and the first thing he did was help Kamen Rider OOO up so he could finish him off with the swinging reverse STO. However, Kamen Rider OOO suplexed Kamen Rider Blade down instead and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider OOO with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider OOO responded by taking Kamen Rider Blade down with a headbutt. He then went for a diving leg drop on Kamen Rider Blade and hit it. Kamen Rider OOO went for the pin on Kamen Rider Blade.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and picked Kamen Rider OOO up. He then put him in position for his finisher, but Kamen Rider OOO threw Kamen Rider Blade down. Kamen Rider Blade then got up and took down Kamen Rider OOO with a clothesline. He then picked up Kamen Rider OOO again and went for the swinging reverse STO, but Kamen Rider OOO reversed it into a fireman's carry slam. Kamen Rider OOO went for the pin on Kamen Rider Blade.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out, and he wasn't done yet. Kamen Rider Blade charged at Kamen Rider OOO, who finished him off with a Stunner. Kamen Rider OOO went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Blade has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Blade walked out of the ring. That was when the next fighter appeared.

**Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Ark-One**

Kamen Rider Ark-One was the next fighter to show up. Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Ark-One then started at each other, before Kamen Rider Ark-One grabbed Kamen Rider Blade and shoved him at a ringpost before entering the ring. Kamen Rider Blade was knocked out once his face hit the ringpost, and Kamen Rider Ark-One was in now in the ring.

Kamen Rider OOO was worried about fighting Kamen Rider Ark-One, but he wasn't going to just give up. Kamen Rider OOO charged at Kamen Rider Ark-One and attacked him with several punches and knife-edge chops. However, Kamen Rider Ark-One didn't seem to get affected by those attacks. Kamen Rider Ark-One grabbed Kamen Rider OOO by the throat and chokeslammed him into the ring. He then went outside and pulled out a steel chair. Kamen Rider Ark-One slammed the steel chair into Kamen Rider OOO's back, despite the referee's warnings.

**Kamen Rider Ark-One has been disqualified.**

After Kamen Rider Ark-One was disqualified, he dropped the steel chair and left the ring. Everyone booed as he walked to the back. Kamen Rider Blade then got up and ran after Kamen Rider Ark-One. The next fighter was ready to make an appearance.

**Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Geiz**

Kamen Rider Geiz made his entrance next and immediately covered Kamen Rider OOO while he was still down.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out, still persisting despite going through Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Blade, and then being hit with a steel chair by Kamen Rider Ark-One. He then got up and challenged Kamen Rider Geiz to come at him. Kamen Rider Geiz charged at Kamen Rider OOO, who took him down with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Geiz then got up and charged at Kamen Rider OOO, hitting him with a Codebreaker. Kamen Rider Geiz then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out and charged at Kamen Rider Geiz, taking him down with a running clothesline. He then went for the pin on Kamen Rider Geiz.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Geiz has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider OOO had defeated 4 fighters already. He was about to celebrate, but then there was now only one fighter left. If Kamen Rider OOO could defeat this last fighter, he would be able to move on and face Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Saber, and Kamen Rider Jin at Faction Wars for a shot at the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider OOO waited in the ring for the last fighter in the gauntlet match.

**Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Decade**

Kamen Rider Decade made his entrance, revealing that he was the last fighter in the gauntlet match. He was in charge of the Rider Division, and he had inserted himself in the match. Kamen Rider Decade entered the ring, ready to take down Kamen Rider OOO.

Kamen Rider Decade hit Kamen Rider OOO with his finisher, the sit-out facebuster, before Kamen Rider OOO had a chance to react. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out, shocking everyone, including Kamen Rider Decade. He then kicked Kamen Rider Decade in the leg, stunning him a bit, before taking Kamen Rider Decade down with a DDT. Kamen Rider OOO then climbed to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Decade with a Frog Splash. He then picked him up and finished him off with a fireman's carry powerbomb before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Decade kicked out. Kamen Rider OOO then realized that it was going to be hard facing off against Kamen Rider Decade. He rushed at him again and took him down with a discus clothesline, but this time, he put Kamen Rider Decade into a leglock. Kamen Rider Decade tried to reach Kamen Rider OOO, but Kamen Rider OOO grabbed Kamen Rider Decade's arm and twisted it, forcing Kamen Rider Decade to tap out.

**Kamen Rider OOO wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider OOO had defeated the rest of the fighters, starting at the beginning of the Gauntlet Match, and now he had overcome the gauntlet to become one of the 4 fighters in the Faction Wars 4-way match for a Rider-Division Championship title shot. Kamen Rider OOO left the ring, but then Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Saber appeared to confront Kamen Rider OOO to close the night.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode before Faction Wars, MomoNinger goes one on one with Gokai Yellow, the team of Kuroninja & Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA, take on Lupin Red and Lupin Blue, and AbareBlack teams up with Kuroninja Gold to take on Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

**1\. Gokai Blue vs Go-on Gold**

The night was ready to open with a match between Gokai Blue and Go-on Gold, in preparation for the Mixed Tag Team Championship match between the Go-on Wings and the team of Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink.

First, Gokai Blue made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Go-on Gold. He was accompanied to the ring by Gokai Pink, and the two of them held up their Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. Gokai Blue entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Go-on Silver, Go-on Gold made his entrance and dashed into the ring. He was ready to take on Gokai Blue in this match, which was now ready to start.

The bell rang, and Go-on Gold charged at Gokai Blue, who responded with a clothesline. Gokai Blue then started working on Go-on Gold's arm, but Go-on Gold used his other arm to hit Gokai Blue. The two of them exchanged punches, and Gokai Blue was stronger. Go-on Gold knew that if Gokai Blue kept him grounded, he wouldn't be able to fight very well. He threw Gokai Blue down and then climbed to the top rope. Go-on Gold hit a moonsault off the top rope on Gokai Blue and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and backed off from Go-on Gold, who got up and charged at him. Gokai Blue then took down Go-on Gold with a fisherman suplex and went for a cover, but Go-on Gold kicked out right away. He then kicked Gokai Blue in the head, knocking him out, and went for a standing moonsault. However, Gokai Blue rolled out of the way, and then hit Go-on Gold with an elbow drop before locking him into the _Captain's Hook._ Go-on Gold had no choice but to submit.

**Gokai Blue wins by submission.**

Gokai Blue had defeated Go-on Gold in this match, just as Go-on Silver defeated Gokai Pink in last week's match. At Faction Wars, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship was going to be determined when all four of them faced off in the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi was upset that he wasn't in the gauntlet match last week. Suddenly, he bumped into Kamen Rider Saber, who decided to face him in the ring.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi vs Kamen Rider Saber**

First, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Saber in this match. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Saber to arrive.

Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance next, and after he entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Saber and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi charging at each other. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi hit Kamen Rider Saber with a running knee strike, and then put him in position for the electric chair driver. However, Kamen Rider Saber wasn't going to lose right away. He picked up Kamen Rider Ikazuchi instead and took him down with a powerbomb before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ikazuchi kicked out and ran at Kamen Rider Saber, who hit him again with a back elbow. Kamen Rider Saber then picked up Kamen Rider Ikazuchi and finished him off with a swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saber wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Saber had defeated Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. He left the ring and went on the stage to go to the back, but then Kamen Rider Ryuki appeared on stage and had a staredown with Kamen Rider Saber. Kamen Rider Jin then attacked both of them from behind before delivering a _Falcon Arrow_ to Kamen Rider Saber.

* * *

A promotional video played showing a new fighter coming soon to The Gauntlet. However, there wasn't that much information yet on who it was going to be.

* * *

**3\. Kajiki Yellow & Oushi Black vs DSR and TimeFire**

Last week, Oushi Black made his return to The Gauntlet after a match between Kiramai Silver and KibaRanger. Now, he and Kajiki Yellow were going to team up against two members of the Enforcers: the Dark Silver Ranger, DSR, and one third of the Trios Champions, TimeFire.

First, representing the Kyurangers, the team of Kajiki Yellow and Oushi Black made their entrance and rushed into the ring. The two of them were ready to face the Enforcers in this match. Kajiki Yellow and Oushi Black waited in the ring for their opponents.

Next, the team of DSR and TimeFire made their entrance. TimeFire was one of the Gauntlet Trios Champions. Although he was teaming up with DSR in this match, the two of them did not really get along as much as TimeFire did with AbareKiller and DragonRanger. TimeFire entered the ring with DSR, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with DSR and Kajiki Yellow in the ring. Kajiki Yellow and DSR charged at each other, and Kajiki Yellow attacked DSR with a series of knife-edge chops. DSR responded by hitting Kajiki Yellow in the face and then putting him in a front facelock. DSR then dragged Kajiki Yellow to his corner, where he tagged in TimeFire reluctantly. TimeFire entered the ring and attacked Kajiki Yellow in the chest. DSR was then forced to leave the ring, or else his team would get disqualified. TimeFire then continued attacking Kajiki Yellow, but Kajiki Yellow kicked TimeFire in the face and ran over to tag in Oushi Black. Oushi Black came charging in the ring, where he took down TimeFire with a powerslam and went for the pin.

1...2...

TimeFire kicked out and tagged in DSR before rolling out of the ring. DSR ran at Oushi Black and tried to put him in a chokehold, but Oushi Black was too strong for DSR. Oushi Black picked DSR up and finished him off with the fireman's carry slam before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oushi Black & Kajiki Yellow win by pinfall.**

Both Oushi Black and Kajiki Yellow had defeated TimeFire & DSR. Kajiki Yellow then grabbed TimeFire's Trios Championship belt and held it up for TimeFire to see, before giving it back to him. Meanwhile, Oushi Black walked to the back.

* * *

Ryu Commander was in his office, where Ryusoul Green was. He noticed the X-Championship belt on display, and asked what would happen to it. Ryu Commander said that a new X-Champion was going to be crowned at Faction Wars, in an 8-way match. Ryusoul Green asked if he could join, and Ryu Commander said yes. However, Ryusoul Green had to be prepared, because the other fighters in this match were KibaRanger, Oushi Black, Kiramai Silver, Ryusoul Gold, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, Shurikenger, and DSR.

* * *

**4\. MomoNinger vs Gokai Yellow**

At Faction Wars, Gokai Yellow was going to fight against ShiroNinger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, but first, she was going to face MomoNinger in this match.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Houou Soldier, MomoNinger made her entrance and walked down to the ring. Houou Soldier then left so he could prepare for the Trios Championship match that was also happening at Faction Wars. MomoNinger then entered the ring and waited for Gokai Yellow.

Next, Gokai Yellow made her entrance to thunderous applause from the audience. She entered the ring right away, and the match was ready to start.

When the match started, Gokai Yellow immediately charged at MomoNinger. However, MomoNinger tripped Gokai Yellow and then hit her with an elbow drop. She then picked Gokai Yellow up and put her in position for the snap swinging neckbreaker. Gokai Yellow responded by throwing MomoNinger down and then kicking her in the face to knock her out. She then went for the pin.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and rushed at Gokai Yellow, pushing her into a corner. However, Gokai Yellow fought her way out of it easily, and then she attacked MomoNinger with a series of knife-edge chops. Gokai Yellow then finished MomoNinger off with the sit-out facebuster and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Yellow had defeated MomoNinger. She helped her up and left the ring. Outside the ring, ShiroNinger, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, was waiting. The two of them stared each other down while MomoNinger headed to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Lupin Red & Lupin Blue were being interviewed about their match against YOZORA (the team of Kuroninja & Shurikenger), which was up next. Lupin Red said that he was going to defeat Kuroninja and Shurikenger, just like at Faction Wars, where he was going to win the All-Star Championship. Lupin Red then said that Kuroninja would never see it coming.

* * *

**5\. YOZORA vs Lupin Red & Lupin Blue**

Kuroninja and Lupin Red were going to face each other at Faction Wars, but first, they were going to face each other in a tag team match. Kuroninja defended the All-Star Championship in an open challenge every night, except this one.

First, Kuroninja and Shurikenger, the team known as YOZORA, made their entrance. Kuroninja held up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship in his hands for everyone to see and he and Shurikenger walked into the ring. Kuroninja and Shurikenger then waited for their opponents.

Next, Lupin Red & Lupin Blue made their entrance. Lupin Red was going to challenge Kuroninja for the All-Star Championship at Faction Wars, but first, he had the chance to win this tag team match. Lupin Red & Lupin Blue entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Lupin Blue and Shurikenger in the ring. The two of them circled around the ring, and then Lupin Blue ran at Shurikenger and tried to take him down with a running kick. However, Shurikenger dodged the attack with a cartwheel before taking Lupin Blue down with a neckbreaker. Shurikenger went for the cover.

1...2...

Lupin Blue kicked out and got up. He then attacked Shurikenger with a series of knife-edge chops, before tagging in Lupin Red, who followed it up with more knife-edge chops. Lupin Red then tagged Lupin Blue back in, but Shurikenger ducked out of the way and took down Lupin Blue with a DDT before covering him.

1...

Lupin Blue kicked out, so Shurikenger tagged in Kuroninja, who ran at Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue shoved Kuroninja into his corner and Kuroninja's head went flying into the ringpost. Lupin Blue tagged in Lupin Red, who pulled Kuroninja out of the ringpost and onto the mat, where Kuroninja laid unconscious. Lupin Red climbed to the top rope and did a standing moonsault off the top rope, hitting Kuroninja for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, but Lupin Red wasn't done yet. He put Kuroninja in position for the _Last Surprise_ , only for Kuroninja to escape and stun Lupin Red with a kick to the face. Kuroninja then picked up Lupin Red and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...

Lupin Blue got in the ring and saved Lupin Red from losing by breaking up the pinfall. Kuroninja then threw Lupin Blue out of the ring before tagging in Shurikenger, who ran at Lupin Red and pushed him back with an enzuigiri. Lupin Red bounced off of the ropes and took down Shurikenger with a clothesline. He then picked Shurikenger up and finished him off with the _Last Surprise_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red & Lupin Blue win by pinfall.**

The Lupinrangers celebrated in the ring, while Kuroninja got his All-Star Championship and a microphone.

"Hey, Lupin Red!" Kuroninja said. Lupin Red turned around and looked at Kuroninja.

"Enjoy that victory while you can," Kuroninja said, "because there's NO WAY I'm dropping this title to a red ranger!" He then left with Shurikenger.

* * *

A montage of Gokai Silver and Oma Zi-O's past achievements played to promote the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match between Gokai Silver and Oma Zi-O at Faction Wars. After that, it was now time for the main event.

Before the main event, Deathryuger was being interviewed on how he felt as part of the underdog team for Faction wars, since most of the focus was on hNo and the Golden Age. Deathryuger said that the Underworld was always being looked down on, but at Faction Wars, that was about to change.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: AbareBlack & Kuroninja Gold vs Kamen Rider Ouja & Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

It was now time for the main event. AbareBlack & Kuroninja Gold were going to face off against Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in preparation for their upcoming Faction Wars match at Faction Wars.

First, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack & Kuroninja Gold made their entrance together. They were also being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider OOO. AbareBlack & Kuroninja Gold then entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Ouja made his entrance with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost guiding him to the ring. Both of them were members of the Hibiki Nightmare Order, the newest faction led by Kuroninja of Earth 0, created to take over The Gauntlet. However, neither Kuroninja of Earth 0 nor Kamen rider Hibiki were here to watch this match. Kamen Rider Knuckle was with Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, however. Kamen Rider Ouja was also the Rider-Division Champion, and he held up the belt for everyone to see as he entered the ring with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. The match was now ready to start.

Before the bell rang, Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost attacked Kuroninja Gold & AbareBlack right away. Kamen Rider Ouja and AbareBlack then pushed each other out of the ring, so it started with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kuroninja Gold. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost beat down Kuroninja Gold and then covered him.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and fought back against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, only for Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to take him down with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja, who got up to attack Kuroninja Gold. Kamen Rider Ouja put Kuroninja Gold into a chokehold before he had a chance to react. AbareBlack took a few seconds before running into the ring and taking down Kamen Rider Ouja with a superkick. Kuroninja Gold then recovered and covered Kamen Rider Ouja.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out, but Kuroninja Gold wasn't done. He continued kicking Kamen Rider Ouja until he was on his knees. Kuroninja Gold then prepared to finish Kamen Rider Ouja off with the _Gold Rush_ , but then Kamen Rider Ouja grabbed Kuroninja Gold and chokeslammed him. Kuroninja Gold kicked out right away and tagged in AbareBlack.

AbareBlack ran at Kamen Rider Ouja and took him down with a vertical suplex brainbuster before going for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and put AbareBlack into a sleeper hold. AbareBlack passed out.

**Kamen Rider Ouja & Kamen Rider Dark Ghost win by TKO.**

Kuroninja Gold then ran into the ring and pushed Kamen Rider Ouja away from Kamen Rider Ouja, but then Kamen Rider Knuckle joined the ring. Now, it was 3-on-3. Kamen Rider OOO, AbareBlack, and Kuroninja Gold against Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Knuckle. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Hibiki ran into the ring and took down Kamen Rider OOO and AbareBlack from behind, and then the hNo began attacking Kuroninja Gold.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Meteor, who hadn't been seen since his injury at the hands of Kamen Rider Ouja, had returned and ran down to the ring to save Kuroninja Gold. He took down Kamen Rider Hibiki with a superman punch, and then pushed the others back, allowing Kuroninja Gold to get out of the ring. Kamen Rider Meteor then took down the rest of hNo with a shooting star press to end the night.


	43. Faction Wars '20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night where many of The Gauntlet's factions clash with each other, Lupin Red challenges Kuroninja for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Saber face each other to become the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship, Gokai Yellow challenges ShiroNinger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, Gokai Silver challenges Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, and in the main event, the Golden Age, the Underworld, and the hNo take each other on in a Faction Wars match.

After weeks of waiting, it was finally time for Faction Wars to begin. In the main event, Kuroninja Gold, AbareBlack, and Kamen Rider Meteor of the Golden Age were going to face two other teams representing different factions: Underworld's team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom, and the hNo team of Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja.

However, before the main event, there were many other matches that were ready to take place, such as the match between Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Ark-One, which was the opening match.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Blade vs Kamen Rider Ark-One**

Kamen Rider Blade made his entrance for this match, and he was more than ready to take down Kamen Rider Ark-One in this match. Kamen Rider Blade had been trying to reach Kamen Rider Zero-One for a long time, but then he had changed into Kamen Rider Ark-One. After Kamen Rider Ark-One attacked Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Blade asked for this match so he could try and put Kamen Rider Ark-One back to his senses. Kamen Rider Blade entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kamen Rider Ark-One made his entrance, and the audience immediately became quiet as he started walking slowly to the ring. Kamen Rider Ark-One didn't really care about Kamen Rider Blade, and only saw him as another obstacle to get through. Kamen Rider Ark-One entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Blade trying to get Kamen Rider Ark-One to fight him. However, Kamen Rider Ark-One didn't respond. Kamen Rider Blade then attacked Kamen Rider Ark-One with a series of knife-edge chops, before putting him into the swinging reverse STO position. Kamen Rider Ark-One then picked Kamen Rider Blade up and took him down with a delayed vertical suplex before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Blade kicked out and got up. He charged at Kamen Rider Ark-One, but then Kamen Rider Ark-One kicked Kamen Rider Blade in the face. He then took down Kamen Rider Blade with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Blade wasn't finished, however. He put himself into a corner and kicked Kamen Rider Ark-One back, before charging at him and taking him down with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Blade then finished Kamen Rider Ark-One off with the swinging reverse STO before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ark-One kicked out. Kamen Rider Blade then slapped Kamen Rider Ark-One in the face. Kamen Rider Ark-One responded by headbutting Kamen Rider Blade, knocking him down. Kamen Rider Ark-One then picked up Kamen Rider Blade and finished him off with the _Ark Hour_. Kamen Rider Ark-One then rested one foot on Kamen Rider Blade.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Ark-One wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Ark-One had defeated Kamen Rider Blade very easily. He threw Kamen Rider Blade out of the ring and then left.

* * *

**2\. Kiramai Red vs Akuroninja - Falls Count Anywhere**

The next match was going to be a falls count anywhere match between Kiramai Red and Akuroninja. Both of them were going to face each other after a long battle against each other.

First, Kiramai Red made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He was ready to finally defeat Akuroninja once and for all in this match. Kiramai Red walked down to the ring with his sketchbook in his hands, and after putting the sketchbook down, he entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, the leader of the Enforcers, Akuroninja, made his entrance. He walked down to the ring, ready to take on Kiramai Red in this match. After entering the ring, Akuroninja immediately took Kiramai Red down with a clothesline and went for the cover.

1...

Kiramai Red kicked out, not wanting to lose easily. He then threw Akuroninja out of the ring, before walking back a few steps. Akuroninja got up, and then Kiramai Red ran out of the ring and dove into him. Kiramai Red then went for the cover, since this was a falls count anywhere match.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, and then he and Kiramai Red started taking the fight backstage.

Akuroninja continued beating down Kiramai Red with a series of punches, before throwing him into a brick wall. Akuroninja then dragged Kiramai Red into a table, where some people were having coffee. They moved out of the way while Kiramai Red was being put onto the table. Akuroninja then picked Kiramai Red up and was about to throw him into the table, when Kiramai Red got out of the way and pushed Akuroninja into the table instead. Akuroninja was put through the table, and Kiramai Red went for the pin.

1...2...

Akuroninja kicked out, not wanting to lose to Kiramai Red that easily. He started running from Kiramai Red, who went after him.

Kiramai Red ended up in an empty hallway, where he had no idea where Akuroninja was. Suddenly, Akuroninja went behind Kiramai Red and sprayed him in the face with a fire extinguisher. He then slammed Kiramai Red's face onto the floor and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Red kicked out and led Akuroninja into a parking lot. There were a few parked cars outside, and Kiramai Red shoved Akuroninja into the window of a van, breaking the window. However, Akuroninja elbowed Kiramai Red before leading him to the roof of a red car. He put Kiramai Red in position for the package piledriver, but Kiramai Red got out of the package piledriver position and powerbombed Akuroninja into the roof of the car. He then went for a cover on Akuroninja.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Red had finally defeated Akuroninja. He left the area while Akuroninja was being checked on by the staff in the parking lot.

* * *

Back in the ring, Gokai Red was being interviewed. He explained how challenging it was fighting Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Power Surge, and then he wished the best of luck to Gokai Silver for later tonight. After that, Gokai Red left the ring so that the next match could start.

* * *

**3\. Go-on Wings vs Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

As Gokai Red left for the back, the Go-on Wings made their entrance and dashed to the ring. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver had won the Mixed Tag Team Championship many times, and they were even the very first Mixed Tag Team Champions. Now, they were ready to win the title again. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver both entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive, for the first title match in this event.

Next, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink, made their entrance. They said hello to Gokai Red right before he went to the back, and then they continued walking to the ring. Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink held up the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see, and then they entered the ring. Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink then held up the titles again, this time in front of the Go-on Wings to remind them what they were fighting for. After that, Gokai Blue gave the belts to the referee, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Go-on Gold and Gokai Blue in the middle of the ring. Gokai Blue attacked Go-on Gold with some knife-edge chops to start the match, but Go-on Gold responded with a dropkick to Gokai Blue. He then ran at Gokai Blue, who moved out of the way. However, Go-on Gold leaped onto the top rope instead, and hit Gokai Blue with a cutter after jumping off. Go-on Gold then climbed to the top rope for the moonsault off the top rope, but then Gokai Blue got up and threw Go-on Gold back onto the mat. Gokai Blue went for the cover.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out as Gokai Blue tagged Gokai Pink in. Gokai Pink ran at Go-on Gold and took him down with a dropkick. However, Go-on Gold rolled to his corner and tagged in Go-on Silver, who rushed into the ring and took out Gokai Pink with a running headscissors takedown. Go-on Silver then hit Gokai Pink with a standing moonsault before covering her.

1...2...

Gokai Pink kicked out and hit Go-on Silver with a running clothesline. She then climbed to the top rope, ready to finish Go-on Silver off with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Pink was about to dive off, but then Go-on Silver dropkicked her off the top rope. She then climbed to the top rope and prepared to hit a standing shooting star press. She missed, because Gokai Pink rolled out of the way. Gokai Pink then pushed Go-on Silver down.

1...

Go-on Silver kicked out and tagged Go-on Gold back in. Go-on Gold charged at Gokai Pink, who tripped him and tagged in Gokai Blue, who followed it up with a stomp to Go-on Gold's back. Gokai Blue then put Go-on Gold in the _Captain's Hook._ Luckily, Go-on Gold was close to the ropes, and he grabbed the bottom rope just in time. Go-on Gold then got up and took down Gokai Blue with an uppercut, followed by a standing moonsault. He then went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and tagged in Gokai Pink. The two of them performed a double suplex on Go-on Gold, and then Gokai Pink climbed to the top rope, ready to hit Go-on Gold with a diving elbow drop. However, Go-on Gold rolled out of the way and tagged in Go-on Silver. Gokai Pink jumped off the top rope and hit Go-on Silver on the head by swinging her elbow. However, Go-on Silver got up before Gokai Pink could pin her, and then she swept the legs of Gokai Pink to knock her down. Go-on Silver then climbed to the top rope and finished Gokai Pink off with a shooting star press before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Go-on Wings win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions.**

The Go-on Wings had defeated Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink to become the new Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions. They grabbed the title belts and held them up. The Go-on Wings had promised Gokai Silver that they would win the Mixed Tag Team Championship for the Six Squad, and that promised was now fulfilled. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver left the ring with the title belts in their hands.

* * *

**4\. Emerald Club vs The Gouraigers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

The next match was a match between Emerald Club and the Gouraigers. Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green were hoping to win this match to bring more credibility to their faction.

First, Emerald Club made their entrance. Being accompanied to the ring by Kiramai Green, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green made their entrance. They both walked to the ring, ready to win the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Kiramai Green stayed at ringside to watch the match.

Next, representing the Golden Age, the Gouraigers made their entrance. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger walked to the ring, holding the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts up for everyone to see. The Gouraigers had already won the belts from their rivals, the Hell Brothers, at Power Surge, and now they were going to defend against another team they had history with. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Shinken Green and KuwagaRaiger in the ring. This surprised Anti-Kuroninja, because usually, KabutoRaiger would start things off in the Gouraigers’ matches. Shinken Green was more determined than Anti-Kuroninja to win the Tag Team Championship, so he immediately pushed KuwagaRaiger down and started punching him before going for a cover.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in KabutoRaiger. The two of them continued their assault on Shinken Green. KabutoRaiger then jumped onto the top rope and hit Shinken a green with a double stomp before covering him.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and hit KabutoRaiger with a clothesline. He then went to his corner, where he began charging up energy for his finisher, the Spear. However, before he could do that, Anti-Kuroninja tagged himself in. Anti-Kuroninja then pushed KabutoRaiger down and locked him in the _Sharpshooter._ However, Anti-Kuroninja was too busy showing off to notice that KabutoRaiger had dragged himself over to his corner and tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who stomped on Anti-Kuroninja's foot to make him let go of KabutoRaiger. KuwagaRaiger then attacked Anti-Kuroninja with a series of punches, but Anti-Kuroninja pushed himself back and tagged in Shinken Green, who ran at KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a Spear. Shinken Green went for the cover.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in KabutoRaiger, while Shinken Green tagged in Anti-Kuroninja. KabutoRaiger took down Anti-Kuroninja with a running clothesline and then dragged him to his corner, where he and KuwagaRaiger finished him off with an aided sitout piledriver. KuwagaRaiger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Gouraigers win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

The Gouraigers had defeated Emerald Club. They left the ring with the titles. Kiramai Green went into the ring to check up on Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, and all 3 members of Emerald Club headed to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green were upset that they didn't win the Tag Team Championship.

"Now what?" Shinken Green wondered.

"Fear not," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I have a backup plan. You and Kiramai Green should focus on the mixed tag team division for now. As for me, I'm getting help from my protégé."

* * *

**5\. Sasori Orange, Kajiki Yellow, & Houou Soldier vs TimeFire, DragonRanger, & AbareKiller - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

The next match was going to be for the Gauntlet Trios Championship. Originally belonging to Metsuboujinrai net, they had to vacate the titles after Kamen Rider Horobi got injured. Now, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller had become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions, and their first challengers were from the Kyurangers.

First, representing Kyuranger, the team of Sasori Orange, Kajiki Yellow, and Houou Soldier made their entrance and started walking down to the ring. The 3 of them were ready to win the Trios Championship, especially Houou Soldier, who wanted to bring the titles to legendary status, like he did with the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Houou Soldier, Sasori Orange, and Kajiki Yellow waited in the ring for the champions to arrive.

Next, representing the Enforcers, the team of TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller made their entrance. Since AbareKiller was part of the Enforcers, TimeFire and DragonRanger joined after becoming associated with AbareKiller. All 3 of them walked to the ring, holding up the Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. AbareKiller entered the ring first, followed by DragonRanger, followed by TimeFire. The 3 of them then started the match right away.

The match started with DragonRanger and Kajiki Yellow in the ring. Kajiki Yellow ran up to DragonRanger and attacked him with some knife-edge chops, but they had almost no effect on him. DragonRanger then picked up Kajiki Yellow and slammed him down before tagging in TimeFire, who rushed at Kajiki Yellow and swept his legs before covering him.

1...2...

Kajiki Yellow kicked out and tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at TimeFire and took him down with a forearm. He then waited for TimeFire to get up, but TimeFire knew that he was going for his finisher, so he went behind Sasori Orange and took him down with a snap suplex. TimeFire then tagged DragonRanger back in, and DragonRanger clotheslined Sasori Orange. He then hit Sasori Orange with an elbow drop before going for the pin.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Houou Soldier, who rushed at DragonRanger and took him down with a running DDT. He then climbed to the top rope, ready to hit a _Phoenix Splash_ on DragonRanger, but DragonRanger rolled out of the way. He then tagged in AbareKiller, who was more than ready to destroy Houou Soldier. AbareKiller charged at Houou Soldier and took him down with a running clothesline before putting him into the heel hook. Houou Soldier crawled to the ropes and grabbed them in time before AbareKiller could apply more pressure to Houou Soldier's legs. Houou Soldier then tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at AbareKiller and took him down with a Spear. Sasori Orange went for the cover.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out, but Sasori Orange wasn't done yet. He put AbareKiller into the full nelson and prepared to finish him off with _Antares_ , but then AbareKiller elbowed Sasori Orange from behind and then tagged in DragonRanger, who ran at AbareKiller and hit him with the _Rock Bottom._ DragonRanger went for the pin.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Houou Soldier, but DragonRanger tagged AbareKiller in just in time. Both DragonRanger and AbareKiller took Houou Soldier down with a double _Rock Bottom_ , and then AbareKiller locked in the heel hook. Houou Soldier tapped out right away.

**AbareKiller, DragonRanger, and TimeFire win by submission and retain the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

The 3 6th rangers, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller, had defeated Houou Soldier and his team to retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. The 3 of them left the ring with the Trios Championship. That was when Lupin X appeared and attacked AbareKiller with an armbar. DragonRanger and TimeFire had to separate Lupin X from AbareKiller, and they did, but then Lupin X did a front flip over the 3 of them before they could powerbomb him through a table.

* * *

Lupin X was the first X-Champion and the reason why there was an X-Championship, but for now, he had set his sights on the Trios Championship. As for the X-Championship, which had been cashed in by Lupin Red in return for a shot at the Gauntlet All-Star Championship, a new X-Champion was going to be crowned next.

* * *

**6\. KibaRanger vs Oushi Black vs Ryusoul Green vs Kiramai Silver vs Ryusoul Gold vs Kamen Rider Ikazuchi vs Shurikenger vs DSR - Gauntlet X-Championship**

The next match was going to be for the Gauntlet X-Championship, a title that could be cashed in for a shot at the All-Star Championship, but it was _always_ on the line. Whoever won this match could lose the title right away to another challenger or even someone who wasn't in this match.

First, representing the Six Squad, KibaRanger made his entrance and started walking down to the ring. He was ready to take on 7 other fighters and win the X-Championship again. KibaRanger entered the ring and waited for his opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, Oushi Black made his entrance and charged into the ring.

Being accompanied by Ryusoul Black and representing the Golden Age, Ryusoul Green made his entrance next. He had won the X-Championship many times before, and it seemed like he could do it again thanks to his speed and determination.

Kiramai Silver made his entrance next and walked down to the ring. He hadn't won the X-Championship before, but he was ready to do so tonight.

Next, representing Underworld, Ryusoul Gold appeared and ran down to the ring. There were only 3 fighters left.

One of those 3 that were left was Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, who made his entrance next.

DSR made his entrance next, representing the Enforcers. Now, there was only one fighter left.

Finally, Kuroninja's tag team partner, Shurikenger, made his entrance. He walked down to the ring, ready to win the Gauntlet X-Championship from everyone else. As soon as Shurikenger entered the ring, the match was now ready to start.

The match began, and everyone started attacking each other. Ryusoul Green attacked Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, KibaRanger and Oushi Black started brawling, Shurikenger and Ryusoul Gold attacked each other, and DSR attacked Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver, Oushi Black, Ryusoul Green, and Shurikenger then threw their opponents out of the ring, and they started brawling with each other. That was when suddenly, KibaRanger recovered, climbed up to the top rope, and landed on everyone. He then pinned Ryusoul Green.

1...2...3!

**KibaRanger wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

KibaRanger had defeated Ryusoul Green. Suddenly, as he left the ring, Ryusoul Gold got up and superkicked KibaRanger before pinning him.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Gold becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Ryusoul Gold then fled the ring, only for Ryusoul Green and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi to catch up to him. Ryusoul Green jumped on Ryusoul Gold and pushed him down before Kamen Rider Ikazuchi pushed him aside.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out, but then Lupin Blue appeared behind him and hit him on the back of his head. Ryusoul Gold fell down and Lupin Blue pinned him.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Blue becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin Blue grabbed the X-Championship and fled with the title. Kiramai Silver got out of the ring to try and go after him.

* * *

**7\. Chameleon Green & Washi Pink vs HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. The team of Chameleon Green and Washi Pink were going to face off against the team of HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink.

First, representing the Kyurangers, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink made their entrance together. The two of them were the very first Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, and they had a chance to win those titles again. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing Underworld, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink, made their entrance. The two of them weren't planning on losing the titles. HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink held up their tag team championship belts before entering the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started with HurricaneBlue and Washi Pink in the ring. HurricaneBlue tried to attack Washi Pink, but she was too fast for her. Washi Pink bounced off of the rope and took down HurricaneBlue with a dropkick before going for the cover.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue then kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Pink, who tripped Washi Pink and started working on her arm. However, Washi Pink threw Kiramai Pink down and then started climbing to the top rope. She then jumped off the top rope, intent on finishing Kiramai Pink off with a 450 Splash, but then Kiramai Pink superkicked Washi Pink in midair. Kiramai Pink then went for the cover.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and tagged in Chameleon Green, who ran at Kiramai Pink and took her down with an elbow to the head. Kiramai Pink rolled to her corner and tagged in HurricaneBlue, who charged at Chameleon Green and took her down with a dropkick. HurricaneBlue then picked Chameleon Green up and attacked her with a series of knife-edge chops. After that, she put Chameleon Green against a corner and started running at her. Chameleon Green dodged HurricaneBlue's attack and then took her down with a backstabber before going for the pin.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out, but Chameleon Green wasn't done. She tagged in Washi Pink, who charged at HurricaneBlue and took her down with a dropkick. HurricaneBlue quickly rolled to her corner, tagging in Kiramai Pink, and then Kiramai Pink ran at Washi Pink and took her down with a lariat. Kiramai Pink then went for the cover.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out, but Kiramai Pink wasn't done yet. She tagged in HurricaneBlue, and the two of them took down Washi Pink with a double superkick. HurricaneBlue then climbed to the top rope, ready to finish off Washi Pink with a double leg drop. However, Washi Pink rolled out of the way and dropkicked HurricaneBlue off the top rope. She then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting HurricaneBlue with the 450 Splash. Washi Pink went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Washi Pink & Chameleon Green win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

The Kyurangers had defeated the Underworld to become the new Women's Tag Team Champions. They grabbed the belts and made their way to the back. HurricaneBlue was shocked that she and Kiramai Pink had lost to the Kyurangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the new Gauntlet X-Champion, Lupin Blue, was running backstage, only for him to bump into Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver took down Lupin Blue with a _Wonder Driver_ and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kiramai Silver had won the title. He was attacked from behind by Ryusoul Green, but Kiramai Silver's body was almost as hard as a rock, so Ryusoul Green hurt his hand.

* * *

**8\. Lupin Red vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This rivalry between Lupin Red and Kuroninja had started after Kuroninja won the All-Star Championship. He defended the title in an open challenge almost every night, but Lupin Red would always be hiding with the Gauntlet X-Championship in his hands. Eventually, Lupin Red cashed in the X-Championship for a shot at the All-Star Championship, but Kuroninja wasn't planning on losing his title to a red ranger.

First, Lupin Red made his entrance to the ring. Thousands of pyrotechnics exploded during Lupin Red's entrance, followed by a burst of gold confetti. Lupin Red then rushed into the ring and waited for Kuroninja to arrive so he could take the All-Star Championship from him. Lupin Red believed that when he won the title, Kuroninja would never see it coming.

Next, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kuroninja, made his entrance with the title in his hands. Not only was he holding up the title for everyone to see, but he was also wearing a black suit with emerald green accents, similar to the colors of the Emerald Club. Kuroninja was also carrying an emerald green glowstick in his hands. Kuroninja entered the ring and held up the title again. There was no way he was going to lose to a red ranger.

When the match began, Lupin Red and Kuroninja circled around the ring, anticipating their next move. But then Lupin Red charged at Kuroninja and pushed him down. Kuroninja got up and responded with a series of knife-edge chops. He then took down Lupin Red with a lariat and went for a cover.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out, not wanting to go down that easily. He had spent most of the time teasing Kuroninja that he would cash in, and he didn't want to lose all that hype. Lupin Red charged at Kuroninja and took him down with a slimgblade, before jumping onto the middle rope and bouncing off, doing a backflip before landing on Kuroninja and covering him.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and backed off from Lupin Red. Lupin Red then charged at Kuroninja before grabbing his arm. He then jumped on the top rope and walked around it before jumping off and throwing Kuroninja down. Lupin Red then rolled out of the ring, onto the ring apron, where he waited for Kuroninja to get up. Kuroninja got up, and Lupin Red got back into the ring by jumping over the top rope and taking Kuroninja down with a cutter. Lupin Red was now ready to finish Kuroninja off. He picked him up and put him in position for the _Last Surprise,_ but Kuroninja countered with a standing neckbreaker and went for the cover.

1...

Lupin Red kicked out and ran at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja stunned him with a jumping knee strike. He then stepped back to the opposite corner of where Lupin Red was standing, and began to run at him. Lupin Red dodged before Kuroninja could hit him with the knee strike to the face, and then he took Kuroninja down with a suplex. Lupin Red then climbed to the top rope and hit Kuroninja with a moonsault before covering him.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out again. He was determined to defeat Lupin Red no matter what. Kuroninja put Lupin Red against a corner and began attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops, before backing off and preparing for the running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja ran at Lupin Red, but Lupin Red took Kuroninja down with an uppercut. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, but Lupin Red wasn't finished. He went to the side of the ring, only for Kuroninja to clothesline him out of the ring. Lupin Red then got back in the ring, taking down Kuroninja with a flying forearm. He then picked Kuroninja up and finished him off with the _Last Surprise_ before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out of the _Last Surprise_ , shocking Lupin Red. He then pushed Lupin Red into a corner and hit him with the running knee to the face. Kuroninja then threw Lupin Red down and covered him. Kuroninja then realized that he had to defeat Lupin Red, so he picked Lupin Red up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kuroninja had defeated Lupin Red to retain his All-Star Championship. He grabbed the All-Star Championship and made his way to the back. Surprisingly, Kiramai Silver wasn't there at the end to cash in the X-Championship on him.

* * *

**9\. Kamen Rider Ryuki vs Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Jin vs Kamen Rider Saber**

In this 4-way match, whoever won would become the next challenger to the Rider-Division Championship and face Kamen Rider Ouja in a Rider-Division Championship match.

First, Kamen Rider Ryuki made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He then waited for his opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance. He had won a gauntlet match for this opportunity, and he wasn't going to waste it. Kamen Rider OOO joined Kamen Rider Ryuki in the ring.

Kamen Rider Jin was the next to arrive, and he dashed into the ring. As soon as Kamen Rider Jin entered, there was now only one fighter left for this match.

Finally, Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance. A lot of people believed that he was the fan favourite to win this match. Kamen Rider Saber entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Kamen Rider Ryuki fought against Kamen Rider OOO while Kamen Rider Jin fought against Kamen Rider Saber. Kamen Rider OOO threw Kamen Rider Ryuki out of the ring while Kamen Rider Saber threw Kamen Rider Jin out of the ring. Now, it was Kamen Rider OOO vs Kamen Rider Saber. The two of them charged at each other in the mdidle of the ring, and then Kamen Rider Saber threw Kamen Rider OOO down before putting him in a headlock.

Kamen Rider OOO got out of the headlock, and then he started punching Kamen Rider Saber. Kamen Rider OOO then took down Kamen Rider Saber with a fireman's carry slam before going for a cover on him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Saber kicked out, but then Kamen Rider Jin got up. He climbed to the top rope and dove onto Kamen Rider OOO before throwing him down. Kamen Rider Saber charged at Kamen Rider Jin, who responded with a superkick to Kamen Rider Saber's face. Kamen Rider Jin then took Kamen Rider Saber down with a cutter before covering him.

1...

Kamen Rider Saber kicked out, and then Kamen Rider Ryuki got back in the ring. He threw Kamen Rider Saber down, only for Kamen Rider OOO to hit him with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Ryuki ended up on the ring apron. Kamen Rider Jin charged at him to push him off, but Kamen Rider Ryuki flipped over the ropes and Kamen Rider Jin, before running at Kamen Rider OOO to take him down with a lariat. Kamen Rider Ryuki went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out, and then Kamen Rider Jin grabbed Kamen Rider OOO and threw him out of the ring. Kamen Rider OOO was about to get up, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Knuckle of the hNo ran down to beat up Kamen Rider OOO. While this was happening, Kamen Rider Saber rolled up Kamen Rider Jin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ryuki broke up the pinfall attempt and threw Kamen Rider Saber out of the ring. That was when Kamen Rider Jin hit Kamen Rider Ryuki with the _Falcon Arrow_ before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Saber, meanwhile, had climbed up to the top rope. He jumped off and hit both Kamen Rider Jin & Kamen Rider Ryuki with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out and took down Kamen Rider Saber with a somersault DDT with an assist from Kamen Rider Jin. He then put Kamen Rider Jin in an armbar, and Kamen Rider Jin was forced to tap out.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki had defeated the others in the 4-way, which meant that he was the next challenger for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

**10\. Gokai Yellow vs ShiroNinger - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. It started when ShiroNinger asked for more competition, which got the attention of Gokai Yellow. After Gokai Yellow was signed to The Gauntlet, she defeated many fighters such as Washi Pink and HurricaneBlue to make a good first impression, and now, she was going to go to battle with ShiroNinger.

First, the challenger, Gokai Yellow, made her entrance and walked down to the ring to face ShiroNinger. As she walked to the ring, Gokai Red was watching the match. Gokai Yellow entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, made her entrance, holding the Gauntlet Women's Championship up for everyone to see. ShiroNinger then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Yellow and ShiroNinger doing a fist bump, and then they began circling around the ring, ready to fight. Gokai Yellow and ShiroNinger engaged in a wristlock, which Gokai Yellow ended up winning. Gokai Yellow then threw ShiroNinger down and put her in a cover.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and backed off from Gokai Yellow before running at her. ShiroNinger knocked Gokai Yellow into the ropes, but Gokai Yellow bounced back and attempted to clothesline ShiroNinger. However, ShiroNinger ducked, and then Gokai Yellow bounced off the ropes again, but ShiroNinger took her down with a dropkick. ShiroNinger then got up and hit Gokai Yellow with a running leg drop before going for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Yellow kicked out and grabbed ShiroNinger's head before dealing a series of punches with an interval of 1 second between each one. She then finished it off with an uppercut. Gokai Yellow dragged ShiroNinger back into the center of the ring, but before she could cover her, ShiroNinger rolled Gokai Yellow up.

1...

Gokai Yellow kicked out, but ShiroNinger wasn't done. She attacked Gokai Yellow with a series of knife-edge chops. Gokai Yellow responded with some knife-edge chops of her own, which were more painful. Gokai Yellow then put ShiroNinger in position for the sit-out facebuster, but ShiroNinger reversed it with a suplex and went for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Yellow kicked out, but ShiroNinger was ready. She went for a discus clothesline on Gokai Yellow, but Gokai Yellow ducked and took down ShiroNinger with a neckbreaker. Suddenly, PteraRanger started walking down to the ring as everyone booed her. Gokai Yellow turned around, and she was too distracted by PteraRanger to notice that ShiroNinger was right behind her. Gokai Yellow turned around and found herself on the recieving end of a discus lariat from ShiroNinger, who went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

After defeating Gokai Yellow to the surprise of everyone, ShiroNinger grabbed the Women's Championship and held it up. Suddenly, PteraRanger got into the ring and put Gokai Yellow into an extremely painful armbar, but ShiroNinger saved her by kicking PteraRanger in the head. PteraRanger then trapped ShiroNinger in the armbar, but Gokai Yellow grabbed PteraRanger and took her down with a sit-out facebuster. Gokai Yellow and ShiroNinger then shook hands with one another as a sign of good sportsmanship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja, who still had his All-Star Championship, was in the locker room so he could watch the match between Gokai Silver and Oma Zi-O. The interviewer asked Kuroninja why he was interested in Oma Zi-O's match. Kuroninja told the interview that about a year ago, he had a dream that Sora Shiina was Kamen Rider Zi-O.

* * *

**11\. Gokai Silver vs Oma Zi-O - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

It was now time for Oma Zi-O to defend the Ultimate Championship in the first half of the double main event. He was going to defend the title against Gokai Silver, who was looking to improve the credibility of his faction, the Six Squad.

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Oma Zi-O. He then waited in the ring for Oma Zi-O to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his entrance, with Kamen Rider Woz behind him. Kamen Rider Woz was holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for Oma Zi-O so that everyone could see it. Oma Zi-O then walked to the ring, staring right at his challenger. Oma Zi-O then entered the ring and grabbed the Ultimate Championship belt from Kamen Rider Woz so he could hold it up himself for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

The match began with Gokai Silver running at Oma Zi-O. However, Oma Zi-O took him down easily. He pushed Gokai Silver down and then went for a cover on him.

1...

Gokai Silver kicked out and ran at Oma Zi-O, ready to hit him with a superman punch. However, Oma Zi-O stepped out of the way and then picked up Gokai Silver before taking him down with a powerslam. Oma Zi-O was about to cover Gokai Silver again, but he rolled out of the way and took down Oma Zi-O with a DDT. Gokai Silver then began charging up energy for his finisher, the Spear, and charged straight at Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O was taken down by the Spear, and Gokai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out again. He then grabbed Gokai Silver by the throat and took him down with a chokeslam. Gokai Silver was picked up by Oma Zi-O again and put in position for the _Final Countdown._ However, Gokai Silver was able to fight his way out of it by getting off of Oma Zi-O's shoulders and then dropkicking him into a corner. Oma Zi-O got out of the corner, but Gokai Silver hit him again with a superman punch. He then began charging up energy for another Spear to finish Oma Zi-O off. Oma Zi-O got up, and Gokai Silver hit him with a Spear before going for the pin.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out, surprising Gokai Silver. He then picked Gokai Silver up and finished him off with the _Final Countdown_. Oma Zi-O then realized that he needed to make sure Gokai Silver stayed down, so he hit the _Final Countdown_ on Gokai Silver again and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated Gokai Silver very easily. He held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship in front of Gokai Silver, who was knocked out. Oma Zi-O then left the ring.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Golden Age vs Underworld vs hNo - Faction Wars Match**

It was now time for the main event. Kuroninja Gold, AbareBlack, and Kamen Rider Meteor were going to fight against Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, and the team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom. Only one team could win this Faction Wars match.

The way that a Faction Wars match worked was that only three fighters, one from each faction, were allowed in the ring. The other members had to be tagged in, and if someone got pinned, submitted, or disqualified, then they would be eliminated from the rest of the match. There were no count-outs, and the last faction standing would be the winner.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance, with AbareBlack and Kamen Rider Meteor standing with him. The three of them walked down to the ring, ready to take on the hNo and the Underworld. The three of them entered the ring and waited for the other two factions.

Next, the Underworld, the team that was most unlikely to win the match, made their entrance. Deathryuger, with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom behind him, all made their way to the ring. The three of them entered the ring, and now, the hNo was the last team to arrive.

Finally, Kuroninja of Earth 0 made his entrance. Kamen Rider Hibiki and the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ouja, made their entrance behind Kuroninja of Earth 0. The three of them walked down to the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja was going to defend the title against Kamen Rider Ryuki soon, but he didn't really care about that right now. The hNo entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Hibiki, AbareBlack, and Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring. Both AbareBlack and Kamen Rider Necrom surrounded Kamen Rider Hibiki, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja and left the ring. Kamen Rider Ouja took down both AbareBlack and Kamen Rider Necrom with a double clothesline and then immediately proceeded to choke out AbareBlack.

**AbareBlack has been eliminated.**

After AbareBlack was eliminated by Kamen Rider Ouja, Kuroninja Gold was infuriated. He immediately charged at Kamen Rider Ouja and started beating him down. Kamen Rider Ouja then took down Kuroninja Gold, but then Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Kamen Rider Ouja and hit him with an _Eyedrop Kick._ He then tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who climbed to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Ouja with a Frog Splash. Kamen Rider Specter went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki, who rushed into the ring and clotheslined Kamen Rider Specter. However, he forgot about Kuroninja Gold, who went behind Kamen Rider Hibiki and superkicked him. Kamen Rider Hibiki was knocked out, and then Kuroninja Gold tagged in Kamen Rider Meteor before climbing the top rope and diving onto Kamen Rider Hibiki outside. Kamen Rider Meteor, meanwhile, charged at Kamen Rider Specter and took him out with a _Meteor Punch_ before going for a cover on him.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Specter has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Necrom reentered the ring to try and roll up Kamen Rider Meteor, but Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Hibiki attacked both of them, and then picked up Kamen Rider Necrom before taking him down again with a double-armed DDT. Kamen Rider Hibiki then pinned Kamen Rider Necrom.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Necrom has been eliminated.**

Deathryuger then made his entrance into the ring, having no one to tag in. However, this wouldn't stop Deathryuger. He immediately ran at Kamen Rider Hibiki, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki tagged in Kuroninja of Earth 0, who rushed at Deathryuger and took him down with a running knee strike. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then picked up Deathryuger and hit him with some knife-edge chops. Deathryuger responded with some knife-edge chops of his own. Kamen Rider Meteor then pushed Deathryuger out of the way and attacked Kuroninja with some knife-edge chops, but then Kuroninja of Earth 0 tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja to deal with Kamen Rider Meteor. The two of them had a brief staredown, which resulted in Kamen Rider Ouja putting Kamen Rider Meteor in a chokehold. However, Kamen Rider Meteor wasn't willing to tap out just yet. He elbowed Kamen Rider Ouja before taking him down with a DDT. Kamen Rider Meteor then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider Ouja with a Shooting Star Press. Kamen Rider Meteor went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out. He then rolled out of then ring, where Deathryuger was waiting for him. Kamen Rider Ouja grabbed a baseball bat from under the ring and hit Deathryuger with it, getting himself disqualified.

**Kamen Rider Ouja has been eliminated.**

With Kamen Rider Ouja getting himself disqualified, it meant that Kamen Rider Hibiki had to step in the ring. He charged at Kamen Rider Meteor and took him down with a running kick. Kamen Rider Hibiki then picked up Kamen Rider Meteor and finished him off with a double-armed DDT before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Meteor has been eliminated.**

Kuroninja Gold stepped into the ring, ready to fight Kamen Rider Hibiki. The two of them brawled in the center of the ring. Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold swept the legs of Kamen Rider Hibiki, and then Kamen Rider Hibiki was brought to his knees, putting him in position for the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold hit Kamen Rider Hibiki with the _Gold Rush_ , and then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Hibiki has been eliminated.**

Kuroninja Gold and Kuroninja of Earth 0 were now facing each other. The two of them circled around the ring, but Kuroninja Gold was more than ready to win the Faction Wars match. He rushed at Kuroninja of Earth 0 and took him down with a dropkick, pushing him into the corner. Kuroninja Gold then threw Kuroninja of Earth 0 out of the corner and onto his knees for the _Gold Rush._ However, before Kuroninja Gold could finish off Kuroninja of Earth 0, AbareBlack came back with a kendo stick in his hand. He entered the ring and hit Kuroninja Gold with the kendo stick before dropping it and leaving. Kuroninja of Earth 0 got up and picked up Kuroninja Gold off the ground. Kuroninja Gold was too shocked by AbareBlack's betrayal to even fight back, and he was finished off by _The Wings of Zaphkiel_ from Kuroninja of Earth 0, who went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja Gold has been eliminated.**

It looked like Kuroninja of Earth 0 had won, but then Deathryuger got up and was about to finish off Kuroninja of Earth 0 with a somersault DDT. Instead, Kuroninja of Earth 0 grabbed Deathryuger while he was performing the move and took him down with a backbreaker. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then finished Deathryuger off with _Digital Noise_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Hibiki win by pinfall.**

The hNo had won the Faction Wars match. They celebrated in the ring while everyone booed them.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night after Faction Wars, Gokai Yellow goes on one one with HurricaneBlue, Kuroninja brings back the All-Star Championship Open Challenge, and Kamen Rider Ryuki faces Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship.

At Faction Wars, the Underworld went one on one with the hNo and the Golden Age. It looked like Kuroninja Gold was going to win, but then suddenly, AbareBlack turned on Kuroninja Gold, which eventually caused the hNo to win the Faction Wars match. Now, AbareBlack was going to have to give answers.

AbareBlack made his entrance to a series of boos from Golden Age fans in the audience. He entered the ring and grabbed a microphone. AbareBlack waited for the boos to cool down before speaking.

"You can boo all you want," AbareBlack said, "but Kuroninja Gold had it coming."

Kuroninja Gold's fans then continued booing.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with the hNo, it's all about Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold brought me into the Golden Age to bring forth a "brand new morning," whatever that means," AbareBlack continued. "When I joined, I decided to look for the weakest links in the faction. Turns out that Kuroninja Gold _himself_ is the weakest link!"

The Kuroninja Gold fans in the audience booed even louder.

"Oh come on," AbareBlack said, "you know it's true! He couldn't win a championship belt, despite the fact that the other Golden Age members did so too! The Gouraigers are tag team champions, and I'm a former Gauntlet All-Star Champion. Speaking of the All-Star Championship, I only lost that title because Kuroninja Gold thought it was a good idea for Kuroninja to challenge me at Power Surge! But now, things are about to change."

AbareBlack moved closer to the camera.

"Kuroninja can keep his All-Star Championship," AbareBlack said, "because I'm going for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, the one title that Kuroninja Gold has yet to win! And as for the tag team championship, there are others in the Golden Age who agree with everything I said about Kuroninja Gold right now."

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance and rushed down to the ring. He then took down AbareBlack with a _Meteor Punch_ , and a match was made.

* * *

**1\. AbareBlack vs Kamen Rider Meteor**

The match began with Kamen Rider Meteor beating down AbareBlack, but then the referee told him to stop. AbareBlack then got up and took down AbareBlack with a fisherman suplex before going for the cover on him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out, but AbareBlack wasn't finished. He ran at Kamen Rider Meteor, only for Kamen Rider Meteor to respond with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Meteor then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, intent on finishing AbareBlack off with a shooting star press. However, AbareBlack rolled out of the way. He then finished off Kamen Rider Meteor with a vertical suplex brainbuster and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**AbareBlack wins by pinfall.**

After defeating Kamen Rider Meteor, AbareBlack walked to the stage. He had sent a message to Kuroninja Gold by defeating Kamen Rider Meteor.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Specter was with Ryusoul Gold, Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Naki, and Kamen Rider Necrom. The Underworld needed a way to get their momentum back after losing the Faction Wars match. Suddenly, Kiramai Pink entered and told the Underworld about Kuroninja's Gauntlet All-Star Championship Open Challenge coming up, and she wanted to see if anyone in the Underworld could step up.

Kamen Rider Specter got up from his seat and ran off without hesitation to sign up for Kuroninja's Gauntlet All-Star Championship Open Challenge, which wasn't happening yet.

* * *

**2\. Anti-Kuroninja's Exhibition Match**

Anti-Kuroninja, the leader of the Emerald Club, was scheduled to have an exhibition match now. Nobody had no idea why, but they were about to find out.

Anti-Kuroninja made his entrance holding a bag. Strangely, he wasn't being accompanied by Kiramai Green and Shinken Green like usual. Instead, he was being accompanied to the ring by a girl with short, pink hair and pink eyes. Anti-Kuroninja was also wearing a light grey outfit with light pink accents instead of emerald green, and he was also holding a light pink glowstick. Anti-Kuroninja and the girl entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Anti-Kuroninja said, "before my opponent makes his entrance, I would like to make an announcement. Things are changing around here, and if the Emerald Club is going to become the best faction in The Gauntlet, it's going to have to adapt with those changes. Which is why Shinken Green and Kiramai Green will be in the Mixed Tag Team Division!"

"As for myself," Anti-Kuroninja continued, "I've decided to focus on the singles division, hopefully becoming a hero that many people look up to! And now, I would like to introduce my protege: _**Natsuki!**_ _"_

The girl with short pink hair and pink eyes, also known as Natsuki waved to the audience.

"Aren't you going to show everyone what's in that bag?" Natsuki asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"Oh, right!" Anti-Kuroninja said. He turned to the audience and gave the bag to Natsuki. "This is my first step in becoming the face of The Gauntlet. I will be defending _this_ title every night, and before you say anything, if Lupin X can make his own championship belt, I don't see what's stopping _me_ from doing the same thing!"

Natsuki opened the bag, revealing a shiny, silver-plated championship belt with emerald green accents. On the center of the belt was the symbol of the Emerald Club.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Anti-Kuroninja said, "this is the new **Emerald Club Championship!** And I will be defending it against opponents that I have chosen myself...starting with the one right now!"

Anti-Kuroninja's opponent then made his entrance. When everyone saw him, they cheered very loudly, for Anti-Kuroninja's opponent in this match was Gokai Green. This match was _not_ for the Emerald Club Championship though, because the Emerald Club Championship was an unsanctioned belt.

"Alright," Anti-Kuroninja said to his opponent. "What's your name, and what made you decide to challenge me for this title belt?"

"I'm Gokai Green," Gokai Green said, "and I don't remember challenging for a title!"

"Not many fighters have the opportunity to win a championship in their debut match," Anti-Kuroninja said, "so this must be your lucky day." He then extended his hand to Gokai Green.

Gokai Green shook hands with Anti-Kuroninja, but then Anti-Kuroninja hit a low blow on Gokai Green and covered him.

1...2...

Gokai Green kicked out, not wanting to lose early. He then rolled out of the ring before Anti-Kuroninja could cover him again. The referee went to check up on him, but Gokai Green was still okay. Gokai Green then entered the ring and started attacking Anti-Kuroninja with a series of punches before picking him up and taking him down with a body slam. Gokai Green then began charging up energy for an elbow drop to finish Anti-Kuroninja off, but then Natsuki, who was outside the ring, began distracting Gokai Green.

While Gokai Green was distracted by Natsuki, Anti-Kuroninja got up. Gokai Green then turned around, and then Anti-Kuroninja finished Gokai Green off with a new finishing move, which he called _Deus Ex Makino._ Anti-Kuroninja then went for the pin on Gokai Green.

1...2...3!

**Anti-Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Anti-Kuroninja pushed Gokai Green out of the ring, and then he held up the Emerald Club Championship belt for everyone to see. He and Natsuki then left the ring.

* * *

After Anti-Kuroninja and Natsuki left, a vignette of Kamen Rider Buster played to promote his debut, which was going to happen next week.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Saber was looking on at Kamen Rider Ryuki, who was going to challenge Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship later on tonight in the main event. Kamen Rider Saber wished Kamen Rider Ryuki the best of luck, but then he was stopped by Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin challenged Kamen Rider Saber to a match next week.

* * *

**3\. The Hell Brothers vs Lupin Red & Lupin Blue**

At Faction Wars, Lupin Red had failed to win the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. However, that didn't mean he was finished. In this match, he was going to team up with Lupin Blue against the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

First, representing the Six Squad, the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Lupin Red and Lupin Blue made their entrance together. The two of them rushed down to the ring, and once they entered, the match was ready to start.

The match started with Lupin Blue and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. The two of them charged at each other, with Lupin Blue hitting a running punch on Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Lupin Blue went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who charged at Lupin Blue and hit him with a suplex. Lupin Blue got up and rolled under a left hook from Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. He then tagged in Lupin Red, and the two of them took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a double dropkick. Lupin Red then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and threw Lupin Red out of the ring. However, Lupin Red got back inside and hit Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a flying forearm. He then finished Kamen Rider Punch Hopper off with the _Last Surprise_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red & Lupin Blue win by pinfall.**

The Lupinrangers had defeated the Hell Brothers. Suddenly, they were approached by Patren X, who asked them if they wanted to help him win the Trios Championship. Lupin Red agreed, but first, they wanted to see what Lupin X could do since he had been away for a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiramai Blue was posing for a few pictures when suddenly, Kiramai Pink and Kamen Rider Specter walked past him. Kiramai Blue stopped Kiramai Pink and asked her what she was doing. Kiramai Pink then said that she was helping Kamen Rider Specter practice for the All-Star Championship Open Challenge. Kiramai Blue then said that he was going to win the All-Star Championship, not Kamen Rider Specter.

As the two of them argued, Kiramai Silver was watching with the X-Championship in his hands.

* * *

**4\. Gokai Yellow vs HurricaneBlue**

At Faction Wars, Gokai Yellow had failed to defeat ShiroNinger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, and what made it worse was that PteraRanger had attacked her and ShiroNinger after the match. However, Gokai Yellow had a chance to get back by defeating HurricaneBlue, who was also looking to get some momentum back after she and Kiramai Pink lost the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship to Chameleon Green & Washi Pink.

First, Gokai Yellow made her entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on HurricaneBlue in this match. Gokai Yellow entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing Underworld, HurricaneBlue made her entrance alone. She was ready to take on Gokai Yellow in this match. HurricaneBlue entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, HurricaneBlue tried to rollup Gokai Yellow.

1...2...

Gokai Yellow kicked out and picked up HurricaneBlue. She then threw her down with a powerbomb and was about to go for a cover, but then HurricaneBlue kicked out right away and attacked Gokai Yellow with some knife-edge chops. Gokai Yellow responded with some of her own knife-edge chops to HurricaneBlue. She then took down HurricaneBlue with a DDT and went for the cover.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out, but Gokai Yellow wasn't finished. She finished HurricaneBlue off with a sit-out facebuster, and was about to go for the pinfall, but then PteraRanger made her entrance and started taunting Gokai Yellow on the stage. Gokai Yellow was then rolled up by HurricaneBlue.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneBlue wins by pinfall.**

PteraRanger had cost Gokai Yellow this match against HurricaneBlue. Gokai Yellow immediately got up and started running after PteraRanger, who took her down with a superkick and put her in an armbar. The referees then had to separate PteraRanger from Gokai Yellow before someone's arm got hurt.

* * *

**5\. Kuroninja's All-Star Championship Open Challenge**

It was now time for Kuroninja's All-Star Championship Open Challenge. Kuroninja had successfully defended the title against Lupin Red at Faction Wars, and now he was ready to take on a new opponent. Kiramai Blue and Kamen Rider Specter both wanted to answer the challenge thanks to Kiramai Pink's motivation, but someone else could answer the open challenge and surprise Kuroninja.

First, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kuroninja, made his entrance. He was ready to take on a new challenger. Kuroninja held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see as he entered the ring. He then got a microphone.

"Alright, everyone," Kuroninja said, "you already know what to do. Who's ready to challenge me?"

Kamen Rider Specter made his entrance and rushed down to the ring with a microphone in hand. He was about to say something, but then he was interrupted by Kiramai Blue's entrance music.

Kiramai Blue walked down to the ring, but then Kamen Rider Specter pushed him back.

"I'm answering the open challenge," Kamen Rider Specter said.

"Don't listen to him," Kiramai Blue said, "I will be your opponent."

Suddenly, Kiramai Silver, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance, with the Gauntlet X-Championship.

"I'm just here to watch," Kiramai Silver said. "Unlike Lupin Red, once you're done with your open challenge, I'm cashing this X-Championship in right away!"

While Kamen Rider Specter and Kiramai Blue were arguing, Kuroninja began to speak.

"Stop!" Kuroninja said. "Kamen Rider Specter! Kiramai Blue! I'll fight _both_ of you!"

The match was now official. It was going to be a handicap match between Kuroninja and the team of Kiramai Blue and Kamen Rider Specter, but whoever pinned or submitted Kuroninja would become the All-Star Champion.

Kiramai Blue started in the ring. He and Kuroninja engaged in a wristlock, but then Kuroninja was moved to a corner. Kiramai Blue then let go and hit Kuroninja with a series of knife-edge chops. He then took Kuroninja down with a fisherman suplex, but before he could cover him, Kamen Rider Specter tagged himself in. Kamen Rider Specter threw Kiramai Blue out of the ring and covered Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and hit Kamen Rider Specter with a running clothesline, before going to the corner. Kamen Rider Specter got up, and Kuroninja hit him with a running knee strike to the face. Kamen Rider Specter then rolled out and tagged in Kiramai Blue, but then Kiramai Blue was taken down by Kuroninja with a DDT. Kuroninja then picked Kiramai Blue up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

After that, Kiramai Silver entered the ring and was about to cash in the Gauntlet X-Championship, but then Kamen Rider Specter realized that he could get the X-Championship and cash it in for another opportunity at the All-Star Championship. He ran at Kiramai Silver, but Kiramai Silver pushed Kamen Rider Specter back. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then ran up from behind Kiramai Silver and clocked him on the head. He then went for the cover on Kiramai Silver.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Dark Ghost becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost ran off with the X-Championship.

* * *

Next week, Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, was going to respond to AbareBlack's challenge. As for Kuroninja Gold, he was going to team up with the Gouraigers to take on Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Ouja - Rider-Division Championship**

It was now time for the main event. Kamen Rider Ryuki was going to take on Kamen Rider Ouja for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Ryuki had earned this opportunity by winning a 4-way match at Faction Wars also involving Kamen Rider Saber, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider OOO.

First, Kamen Rider Ryuki made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He then entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Ouja to arrive. The two of them had known each other for a very long time, and Kamen Rider Ryuki really wanted to win this match.

Next, representing the Hibiki Nightmare Order, Kamen Rider Ouja, the Rider-Division Champion, made his entrance, along with his hNo friends. Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Knuckle, and the newly crowned X-Champion Kamen Rider Dark Ghost all escorted Kamen Rider Ouja to the ring, and then they left. Kamen Rider Ouja then hit Kamen Rider Ryuki on the head with the Rider-Division Championship before the announcer could announce his name, and the match was now ready to start.

Immediately, Kamen Rider Ouja started punching Kamen Rider Ryuki in the head while he was down. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out, but Kamen Rider Ouja wasn't giving up. However, Kamen Rider Ryuki pushed Kamen Rider Ouja into the ropes, and Kamen Rider Ouja bounced back. Kamen Rider Ryuki then threw Kamen Rider Ouja down and put him in a facelock. Kamen Rider Ouja grabbed Kamen Rider Ryuki's fingers while he was in the facelock and used his remaining energy to twist them as much as possible. He didn't go all the way, but he managed to get Kamen Rider Ryuki to disengage in the facelock. Kamen Rider Ouja then picked Kamen Rider Ryuki up and stunned him with a knee strike before hitting him with the back elbow. Kamen Rider Ouja then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out and started hitting Kamen Rider Ouja with everything he had. He pushed Kamen Rider Ouja into a corner and began attacking him with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Ryuki then stepped back and went for a running elbow strike on Kamen Rider Ouja, but Kamen Rider Ouja instead grabbed Kamen Rider Ryuki and put him in a chokehold. Kamen Rider Ryuki was about to pass out, but he rolled himself and Kamen Rider Ouja out of the ring. Kamen Rider Ryuki then put Kamen Rider Ouja against a barricade and attacked him with some knife-edge chops. He then threw Kamen Rider Ouja into the ring before going back in the ring and taking down Kamen Rider Ouja with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Ryuki then put Kamen Rider Ouja into an armbar, and Kamen Rider Ouja tapped out.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by submission and becomes the new Rider-Division Champion.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki grabbed the Rider-Division Championship and then ran off, but then he was attacked form behind by Kamen Rider Knuckle and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who had come back to deal with Kamen Rider Ryuki in case Kamen Rider Ouja lost the Rider-Division Championship. Suddenly, Gokai Blue and Gokai Green ran down to save Kamen Rider Ryuki from the hNo. Gokai Green took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a clothesline and went for a cover on him.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

While the Gokaigers and the hNo were brawling, Kamen Rider Ryuki had walked all the way to the stage. He was just about to go backstage when suddenly, Kamen Rider Ark-One walked out and took down Kamen Rider Ryuki with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Ark-One then laid his foot on Kamen Rider Ryuki's chest while looking down at the Rider-Division Championship belt.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, Kuroninja Gold teams up with the Gouraigers to take on Kamen Rider Specter, Deathryuger, and Kamen Rider Necrom. Also, Kuroninja defends the All-Star Championship against Kiramai Silver.

**1\. Kamen Rider Saber vs Kamen Rider Jin**

For the opening match, Kamen Rider Saber was going one on one with Kamen Rider Jin.

First, Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance and walked down to the ring while writing a book. He put the book down on the steps before entering the ring, and then he waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Jin dashed into the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Saber. He slid into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

As soon as the match started, Kamen Rider Jin pushed Kamen Rider Saber into a corner and attacked him with a series of knife-edge chops. However, Kamen Rider Saber was prepared. He grabbed Kamen Rider Jin's arm and climbed to the top rope. He then walked on the ropes before jumping down and throwing Kamen Rider Jin down. Kamen Rider Saber then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Jin kicked out and charged at Kamen Rider Saber, who elbowed Kamen Rider Jin. He went for another cover, but then Kamen Rider Jin rolled out of the ring. He then went back inside and took down Kamen Rider Saber with a snap suplex, before following it up with a knee strike. Kamen Rider Jin then picked Kamen Rider Saber up and was about to put him in position for the _Falcon Arrow,_ but then Kamen Rider Saber got out of it and pushed Kamen Rider Jin back. He then finished Kamen Rider Jin off with a swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saber wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Saber had defeated Kamen Rider Jin. He walked to the back after the match.

* * *

Backstage, AbareBlack sent a warning to Kuroninja Gold that he wasn't the only one who lost faith in his ability to lead the Golden Age faction to a brand new morning.

* * *

**2\. Team C vs Emerald Club**

HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink had lost the Women's Tag Team Championship to Chameleon Green and Washi Pink. Now, the Underworld was planning on getting its reputation back.

First, the team of Ryusoul Gold and HurricaneBlue made their entrance, and HurricaneBlue was holding a microphone.

"Alright," HurricaneBlue said. "The only reason why me and Kiramai Pink lost the Women's Tag Team Championship was because I was thinking about the Women's Championship. Seeing it on ShiroNinger made me feel green with envy, that I lost concentration against the Kyurangers! Speaking of green, our opponents, the Emerald Club, are now going against a new and improved TEAM C! Me and Ryusoul Gold are going to win this mixed tag team match!"

Next, Emerald Club, represented by Shinken Green and Kiramai Green, made their entrance. The two of them weren't being accompanied by Anti-Kuroninja this time, because they were focused on the Mixed Tag Team Division, while Anti-Kuroninja was busy with his own unsanctioned championship, which he defended with his protege Natsuki by his side. Shinken Green and Kiramai Green entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kiramai Green and HurricaneBlue in the ring. The two of them engaged in a wristlock, and then HurricaneBlue put Kiramai Green into an armbar. However, Kiramai Green threw HurricaneBlue down and tagged in Shinken Green, who ran into the ring. HurricaneBlue backed off and tagged in Ryusoul Gold, who ran toward Shinken Green. Ryusoul Gold was about to take down Shinken Green with a running kick, but then Shinken Green dodged and took down Ryusoul Gold with a suplex. Shinken Green went for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Gold kicked out and tagged in HurricaneBlue, who dropkicked Shinken Green. Shinken Green rolled out of the ring and tagged in Kiramai Green, who charged at HurricaneBlue. Kiramai Green dodged all of HurricaneBlue's attacks and then stunned her with a spinning heel kick. Kiramai Green then went behind HurricaneBlue and finished her off with a kick to the back of her head. Kiramai Green went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Emerald Club wins by pinfall.**

Shinken Green and Kiramai Green had defeated Underworld's Team C in their first mixed tag team match. The two of them headed to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, PteraRanger was being interviewed on why she attacked Gokai Yellow. Before she could give an answer, Gokai Yellow ran into the room and threw PteraRanger into a table. Gokai Yellow then put PteraRanger through the table and walked off.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost vs Gokai Green - Gauntlet X-Championship**

Last week, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost of the hNo took out Kiramai Silver to win the X-championship. Later, Gokai Green and Gokai Blue saved Kamen Rider Ryuki from the hNo after he won the Rider-Division Championship from Kamen Rider Ouja, and then Gokai Green became X-Champion. Now, Gokai Green was going to defend the X-Championship against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who wanted revenge.

First, representing hNo, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost made his entrance and walked down to the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost pushed a cameraman down before entering the ring. Behind him was Kamen Rider Ouja and Kuroninja of Earth 0, who were also out here to watch the match.

Next, the Gauntlet X-Champion, Gokai Green, made his entrance and walked down to the ring. Gokai Green was ready to defend his X-Championship, even though the X-Championship was always on the line. Gokai Green entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost running at Gokai Green. He took him down with a running clothesline and then went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Green kicked out and started fighting back against Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. He took him down with a series of punches to the head, and then he dragged Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to a corner. Gokai Green then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, landing on Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Green then went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out. Kamen Rider Ouja then distracted Gokai Green, allowing Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to go behind Gokai Green and hit him from behind. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then picked Gokai Green up and finished him off with a tombstone piledriver before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Dark Ghost wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost held up the X-Championship, and then Kuroninja of Earth 0 grabbed a microphone.

"Hey Gokaigers," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "You got into our business, and now, it's time to show you why that's not a good idea."

Kuroninja of Earth 0 ordered Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja to pick Gokai Green up. He then grabbed Gokai Green and took him down with _Digital Noise._ The 3 hNo fighters then started beating down Gokai Green, but then Gokai Red and Gokai Blue came running down to save Gokai Green from the hNo. Kuroninja of Earth 0 and the two others fled as soon as Gokai Red and Gokai Blue came down to save Gokai Green.

* * *

Later, a video being filmed in an undisclosed location played on the screen. It was from Kamen Rider Ark-One, who had hacked into the computers in The Gauntlet to deliver a message to Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Ark-One was coming for the Rider-Division Championship.

* * *

**4\. Anti-Kuroninja vs Houou Soldier**

The next match was going to be between Anti-Kuroninja and Houou Soldier. Anti-Kuroninja claimed he was going to defend his Emerald Club Championship in this match, but it was still an unsanctioned title.

First, the "Emerald Club Champion", Anti-Kuroninja, made his entrance. He was being accompanied by Natsuki as he walked to the ring. Anti-Kuroninja entered the ring and held up his Emerald Club Championship belt for everyone to see. Anti-Kuroninja then waited in the ring for Houou Soldier to arrive.

Houou Soldier then made his entrance and ran down to the ring. He then picked up a microphone.

"Hey, Anti-Kuroninja," Houou Soldier said, "I'm ok with any challenge, but why do you want to fight me? Shouldn't you ask for a match against someone on your level first?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Anti-Kuroninja said, pointing at his championship belt. "I am the Emerald Club Champion, Anti-Kuroninja! There are so many people out there depending on me and this championship, such as Natsuki over here!"

"That championship isn't a real championship," Houou Soldier said. "Besides, we all know you only brought Natsuki with you just to look good in front of the audience."

"You've got it all wrong," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'm like the father Natsuki never had...because I'm nothing like the father Natsuki _does_ have...but enough about that, Houou Soldier! Since you disrespected my title belt and what it stands for, I'm putting an end to your legend!"

Anti-Kuroninja then kicked Houou Soldier with a low blow and went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, but he couldn't get up in time. Anti-Kuroninja picked him up and finished him off with _Deus Ex Makino._ He then went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Anti-Kuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Anti-Kuroninja had defeated Houou Soldier. He picked up the Emerald Club Championship belt, but then, as he and Natsuki walked toward the stage, Kamen Rider Buster began to make his entrance. He then laid out Anti-Kuroninja with a big boot to the face. Kamen Rider Buster then picked up the Emerald Club Championship and dropped it on the unconscious Anti-Kuroninja before leaving.

* * *

Backstage, HurricaneRed was being interviewed on Kamen Rider Buster's debut. He said that he wanted to be Kamen Rider Buster's first opponent to see how skilled he was in the ring. Next week, HurricaneRed and Kamen Rider Buster were going to face each other in Kamen Rider Buster's debut match.

* * *

**5\. Kiramai Silver vs Kuroninja - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This title was for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. Kuroninja, who respected Kiramai Silver's bravery in cashing in the X-Championship right away last week, decided to give him a shot at the title.

First, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kuroninja, made his entrance and walked down to the ring. Kuroninja was ready to face off against Kiramai Silver in this match. He held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see as he entered the ring. Once Kuroninja was in the ring, he waited for Kiramai Silver to arrive.

Next, Kiramai Silver made his entrance, with his new entrance music playing. Kiramai Silver walked down to the ring without the X-Championship this time, ready to take on Kuroninja. Kiramai Silver entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match began, and both Kuroninja and Kiramai Silver engaged in a wristlock. Kuroninja then pushed Kiramai Silver back and went after him, but then Kiramai Silver bounced off the ropes and blocked Kuroninja's attack. Kuroninja then tried to hit Kiramai Silver with some knife-edge chops, but they weren't as effective as Kuroninja thought. Kiramai Silver then took down Kuroninja with a combo attack, which ended with a headbutt to Kuroninja's forehead. Kuroninja fell down, and Kiramai Silver went for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and ran to the other side of the ring. He bounced off the ropes and hit Kiramai Silver with a running knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then picked Kiramai Silver up, ready to finish him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Before he could perform the move, Kiramai Pink appeared and moved to the commentary table to get a better look at the match. Kamen Rider Specter was also there, and he walked to the ringside area. Kuroninja was distracted, so Kiramai Silver was able to escape and take down Kuroninja with a suplex. Kiramai Silver went for the cover on Kuroninja.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, but Kiramai Silver wasn't done. He picked Kuroninja up and finished him off with the _Wonder Driver._ Kiramai Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Kiramai Silver had won the All-Star Championship. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and tried to attack Kiramai Silver, but Kuroninja saved Kiramai Silver from Kamen Rider Specter. Kiramai Pink then started signaling for someone else to appear. As Kiramai Silver and Kamen Rider Specter brawled at ringside, Kuroninja was attacked from behind by Kiramai Blue, the newest addition to the Underworld. Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink looked down at Kuroninja.

* * *

There was now only one match left on the card, and Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, was watching from backstage. He had heard of AbareBlack's challenge to him for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship, and decided that he was going to decide whether to accept the challenge or not at the end of the match.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja Gold & the Gouraigers vs Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom**

It was now time for the main event. Kuroninja Gold, who had been betrayed by AbareBlack at faction Wars, was going to team up with the Gouraigers against the Underworld's team of Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Specter, and Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Specter was already staying at ringside, having been in a brawl earlier against Kiramai Silver.

First, representing the Underworld, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Naki, Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance. The two of them entered the ring while Kamen Rider Naki stayed at ringside. Kamen Rider Specter then got up from his seat and joined Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold made his entrance, with the Gouraigers behind him. The three of them walked down to the ring, ready to defeat Underworld and prove that the Golden Age was still strong without AbareBlack in the faction anymore. Kuroninja Gold entered the ring with the Gouraigers, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring. KabutoRaiger tried to attack Kamen Rider Necrom, but Kamen Rider Necrom ducked and hit KabutoRaiger with a dropkick. He then went for a cover, but KabutoRaiger kicked out right away and tagged in KuwagaRaiger. The two of them took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a double back elbow. KuwagaRaiger then climbed to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Necrom with a Frog Splash. KuwagaRaiger went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who ran towards KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a slingblade. KuwagaRaiger rolled out of the ring and tagged in Kuroninja Gold, who charged at Kamen Rider Specter. Kuroninja Gold took advantage of Kamen Rider Specter not being at 100%, since he fought with Kiramai Silver before this match. Kuroninja Gold swept Kamen Rider Specter's legs and put him in position for the _Gold Rush._ However, Kamen Rider Specter got up in time and slammed Kuroninja Gold down. He then went for a cover.

1...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger again, who charged at Kamen Rider Specter and took him down with a Spear. Kamen Rider Specter rolled to his corner and let Deathryuger tag himself in. Deathryuger ran at KuwagaRaiger and took him down with a running uppercut. He then went for a cover on KuwagaRaiger.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold entered the ring and took down Deathryuger with a running clothesline, but then Deathryuger got up. He was about to take down Kuroninja Gold with a somersault DDT, but then Kuroninja Gold spun Deathryuger around instead before taking him down with a backbreaker. Kuroninja Gold then went for the cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and ran at Kuroninja Gold, but then Kuroninja Gold stunned him with a superkick. Deathryuger then went onto one knee, so Kuroninja Gold finished him off with the _Gold Rush_ and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold and the Gouraigers had defeated the Underworld. However, before they even had a chance to celebrate, AbareBlack attacked Kuroninja Gold and dragged him to the outside. Before the Gouraigers could save him, they were attacked from behind by Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, who had taken the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts, and were using them as weapons against the Gouraigers.

AbareBlack had gotten the Ryusoul Brothers to leave the Golden Age and join him. He left Kuroninja Gold on the ground and walked to the stage, where he was greeted by Kamen Rider Woz. Kamen Rider Woz stepped aside, and then Oma Zi-O ran at AbareBlack, taking him down with a lariat. Oma Zi-O had accepted AbareBlack's challenge.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HurricaneBlue and Kiramai Pink take on the Ninnin Girls, Kamen Rider Buster fights against HurricaneRed in his debut match, and Kuroninja Gold goes one on one with Kamen Rider OOO.

Before the night began, Kamen Rider OOO walked to Kuroninja Gold's door and knocked on it. Kuroninja Gold answered.

"What do you want?" Kuroninja Gold asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," Kamen Rider OOO said. He gave Kuroninja Gold a slice of chocolate cake and a jar of honey. Kuroninja Gold rejected it, because he didn't like Kamen Rider OOO. Kamen Rider OOO was brought into the Golden Age by AbareBlack without him knowing, so Kuroninja Gold didn't trust Kamen Rider OOO. Kuroninja Gold slammed the door shut on Kamen Rider OOO and started training for his match against him.

* * *

**1\. Shinken Yellow vs PteraRanger**

In this opening match, Shinken Yellow was going to go one on one with PteraRanger.

First, Shinken Yellow made her entrance and walked down to the ring. She was going to face off against PteraRanger, whom she had won the Gauntlet Women's Championship from before, with the help of Kuroninja. Now, Shinken Yellow was going to have to fight PteraRanger without Kuroninja's help. Shinken Yellow entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, PteraRanger made her way to the ring. She remembered when Shinken Yellow had defeated her to win the Women's Championship before, but that was a long time ago. PteraRanger was focused on something else right now. She entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and right away, PteraRanger charged at Shinken Yellow and took her down with a kick to the face. She then pushed Shinken Yellow down and began working on her arm. Shinken Yellow then kicked PteraRanger back and got up.

Both PteraRanger and Shinken Yellow circled around each other in the middle of the ring. PteraRanger then went for Shinken Yellow's wrist and snapped some of her fingers. She then put Shinken Yellow into an armbar right away, and Shinken Yellow was forced to tap out.

**PteraRanger wins by submission.**

PteraRanger had defeated Shinken Yellow, but before she left, she picked up a microphone. PteraRanger said that she was tired of being overlooked, especially by new additions to The Gauntlet such as Gokai Yellow. PteraRanger said that she was going to try and destroy Gokai Yellow until she got the respect she deserved. After that, PteraRanger put down the microphone, but then Gokai Yellow was waiting at the entrance ramp. She superkicked PteraRanger and walked to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, AbareBlack was in a room with Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. He said that turning on Kuroninja Gold was the best decision he ever made, because now, he had a shot at the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. As for Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, they were tired of being the secondary tag team, watching in the sidelines while KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger got to defend the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship and have amazing matches with other tag teams such as the Hell Brothers. Now, the Ryusoul Brothers were coming for the Tag Team Championship.

Backstage, Lupin X was talking with the Lupinrangers, when suddenly, he was approached by the Gauntlet Trios Champions, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller. The three of them told Lupin X that he was never going to win the Trios Championship, and that he was a disgrace to the sixth ranger legacy. Lupin X then said that he was going to prove then three of them wrong, because up next, he was going to have a singles match against Gokai Red.

* * *

**2\. Lupin X vs Gokai Red**

Lupin X made his way to the ring. After walking down to the ring, Lupin X entered the ring, ready to take on Gokai Red in this match. Lupin X was ready to prove himself against Gokai Red in this match, to show the Trios Champions that he was worthy of taking their title.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Gokai Blue, Gokai Red made his entrance and walked down to the ring. Gokai Red entered the ring while Gokai Blue stayed at ringside, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Lupin X charged at Gokai Red. Gokai Red went for a chop on Lupin X, but Lupin X went onto the middle rope and jumped off, landing on Gokai Red with a backflip. Lupin X went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out, but Lupin X wasn't done. He went for a discus clothesline on Gokai Red, who ducked and took him out with a dropkick. Gokai Red then picked Lupin X up, ready to finish him off with the discus lariat. He put Lupin X in position, but then, outside the ring, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja had jumped over the barricade, and both of them were surrounding Gokai Blue. Gokai Red let go of Lupin X and dove out of the ring, hitting Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was fighting Gokai Blue, but then Gokai Red threw him out of the ring too. Gokai Red then went back inside, but then Lupin X kicked Gokai Red and took him down with a DDT. He then trapped Gokai Red in an armbar, forcing Gokai Red to submit.

**Lupin X wins by submission.**

Lupin X had defeated Gokai Red, even though he got help from the hNo's interference. As Lupin X walked away, he suddenly got attacked by Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Knuckle, and Kuroninja of Earth 0. Kamen Rider Knuckle threw Lupin X into one of the walls of the stage, and then he rejoined Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kuroninja of Earth 0 as they all entered the ring, surrounding Gokai Red.

"Gokai Red," Kuroninja of Earth 0, "you should've known what would happen if you got in our business...thanks to you, Kamen Rider Ouja has lost his Rider-Division Championship...and I don't think he's very happy about that."

Kamen Rider Ouja then recovered and trapped Gokai Red in a chokehold. Gokai Blue tried to save him, but he, too, was taken out by the rest of the hNo. The Gauntlet X-Champion, Gokai Green, then came running into the ring to save Gokai Red. He took down Kamen Rider Knuckle by hitting him on the head with his X-Championship, and then took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a superkick. Gokai Green then climbed the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Ouja with a diving elbow drop. The three Gokaigers stood tall in the middle of the ring.

* * *

**3\. Hell Brothers vs Kamen Rider Ryuki & Kamen Rider Blade**

In this next match, Kamen Rider Ryuki was going to team up with Kamen Rider Blade against the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

First, representing the Six Squad, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their way to the ring. Both of them were being accompanied by KibaRanger, who left as soon as they entered the ring.

Next, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and Kamen Rider Blade made their entrance and walked down to the ring. Both of them were ready to take on the Hell Brothers in this match. Both of them entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. Both of the Hell Brothers could earn a future title shot if they defeated Kamen Rider Ryuki in this match. Kamen Rider Ryuki grabbed Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and pushed him back. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper bounced off the ropes and hit Kamen Rider Ryuki with a running dropkick. He then got up and went for a cover on Kamen Rider Ryuki.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out and picked up Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. He then took him down with a suplex, forcing Kamen Rider Kick Hopper to tag in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper charged at Kamen Rider Ryuki and tried to take him out with a superman punch, but then Kamen Rider Ryuki rolled out of the way and took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a fireman's carry slam. Kamen Rider Ryuki then tagged in Kamen Rider Blade, who rushed at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper before taking him down with a single knife-edge chop. Kamen Rider Blade went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and threw Kamen Rider Blade to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. The two of them were going to do their dropkick/powerbomb combo on Kamen Rider Blade, but then Kamen Rider Blade threw Kamen Rider Punch Hopper off the top rope with a headscissors takedown, and then he took out Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a bodyslam. Kamen Rider Blade ran to his corner and tagged in Kamen Rider Ryuki, who grabbed Kamen Rider Kick Hopper's arm arm put him into an armbar. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper tapped out.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki & Kamen Rider Blade win by submission.**

After defeating the Hell Brothers, suddenly, the screen and the audio from the announcers' microphones started glitching out. Kamen Rider Ryuki looked at the giant display screen on the stage and saw a camera centered backstage, showing Kamen Rider Necrom getting attacked by Kamen Rider Ark-One. Kamen Rider Ryuki said that he was going to keep attacking more fighters until he got the shot at the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Ryuki rolled out of the ring and ran to the area where Kamen Rider Necrom had gotten attacked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Specter was being interviewed. He said that Deathryuger was going to focus on building himself up, while Kamen Rider Specter was going to focus on the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.

* * *

**4\. HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink vs Ninnin Girls**

HurricaneBlue, the challenger to the Gauntlet Women's Championship, was going to team up with fellow Underworld member Kiramai Pink to take on the team of MomoNinger and the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger.

First, representing Underworld, the team of Kiramai Pink and HurricaneBlue made their entrance. The two of them entered the ring, ready to take on ShiroNinger and MomoNinger in this match.

Next, MomoNinger and the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, both made their way to the ring. MomoNinger entered the ring first, while ShiroNinger entered after. ShiroNinger held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see, and the match was now ready to start.

The match began with Kiramai Pink and MomoNinger in the ring. The two of them circled around the ring, until MomoNinger charged at Kiramai Pink and tried to push her down with a suplex. Kiramai Pink reversed it instead by throwing MomoNinger down. She then climbed to the top rope and hit MomoNinger with a diving leg drop onto MomoNinger's arm before going for a cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and pulled Kiramai Pink into her corner, where she tagged in ShiroNinger. ShiroNinger then went for a clothesline on Kiramai Pink, but instead, Kiramai Pink kicked ShiroNinger in the face. HurricaneBlue wanted to fight ShiroNinger, so Kiramai Pink tagged her in, and HurricaneBlue ran into the ring to fight ShiroNinger.

As the match was going on, Kiramai Pink seemed to be calling for someone in the audience. It was Underworld's newest member, Kiramai Blue, who jumped the barricade and went to the Ninnin Girls' corner. MomoNinger was distracted by Kiramai Blue, that she didn't notice that ShiroNinger was fighting HurricaneBlue.

ShiroNinger took down HurricaneBlue with a discus clothesline, and then went to her corner. However, MomoNinger was too busy focusing on Kiramai Blue to realize that she had been tagged in. MomoNinger then entered the ring slowly, and went to cover HurricaneBlue.

1...

HurricaneBlue reversed the pin and rolled MomoNinger up.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneBlue & Kiramai Pink win by pinfall.**

HurricaneBlue had defeated MomoNinger, showing ShiroNinger that she was ready to take the title from her.

* * *

**5\. HurricaneRed vs Kamen Rider Buster**

It was now time for the in-ring debut of Kamen Rider Buster. Kamen Rider Buster's son Sora had a front-row seat to see his father compete in his first match in The Gauntlet.

First, HurricaneRed made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Buster in this match. HurricaneRed entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Buster made his entrance and walked slowly to the ring. He was ready to take on HurricaneRed in this match. Kamen Rider Buster entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and both HurricaneRed and Kamen Rider Buster did a fist bump before starting the match. HurricaneRed charged at Kamen Rider Buster and ran straight at him, but Kamen Rider Buster took him down right away with a chop to the chest. Kamen Rider Buster then covered HurricaneRed.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and attacked Kamen Rider Buster with some knife-edge chops. He then realized that those wouldn't be enough to defeat him, so he ran at the ropes and bounced off of them, running full speed at Kamen Rider Buster. HurricaneRed then hit Kamen Rider Buster with a running kick. Kamen Rider Buster fell back onto the ropes, bounced off of them, and then found himself on the receiving end of a snap suplex from HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed covered Kamen Rider Buster.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Buster kicked out, and then HurricaneRed charged at him. He tried to take Kamen Rider Buster out with an enzuigiri, but he was grabbed by the legs, and Kamen Rider Buster took HurricaneRed out with a powerbomb. Kamen Rider Buster then picked HurricaneRed up and finished him off with a running powerbomb before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Buster wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Buster celebrated his successful in-ring debut match by going to the audience area and celebrating with his son. As the two of them were walking to the back, Natsuki appeared, standing in front of them. HurricaneRed joined Kamen Rider Buster, confused on what was going on. Kamen Rider Buster then put Sora down, only for Anti-Kuroninja to run into the area and deliver a running knee to Kamen Rider Buster. Anti-Kuroninja then picked Kamen Rider Buster up and finished him off with the _Deus Ex Makino._ He and Natsuki headed to the back, while HurricaneRed went to check up on Kamen Rider Buster.

* * *

Backstage, MomoNinger was sitting down, upset over her loss to Kiramai Pink, especially since Kiramai Blue also got involved. Suddenly, a familiar face approached MomoNinger and offered to team up with her against Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink. It was Kuroninja.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kuroninja Gold vs Kamen Rider OOO**

It was now time for the main event, where Kuroninja Gold was going to fight against Kamen Rider OOO. Both of them were members of the Golden Age, but ever since AbareBlack turned on Kuroninja Gold, there had been some infighting within the group, starting with the Ryusoul Brothers joining sides with AbareBlack.

First, the leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold, made his entrance. He was hoping to win this match to send a message to AbareBlack, because AbareBlack was the one who brought Kamen Rider OOO to the Golden Age faction without Kuroninja Gold knowing. Kuroninja Gold entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider OOO to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance and walked slowly to the ring. Kamen Rider OOO was currently undecided, but everyone thought that he was going to join AbareBlack because of his dinosaur motif and the fact that AbareBlack was the one who introduced him to the Golden Age. Kamen Rider OOO was hesitant to fight against Kuroninja Gold, but he entered the ring. The match was now ready to start.

The match began, and Kuroninja Gold unleashed his power on Kamen Rider OOO, pushing him into a corner. Kamen Rider OOO seemed hesitant to fight, and he didn't do much when Kuroninja Gold attacked him with a series of knife-edge chops. Kuroninja Gold then picked up Kamen Rider OOO and threw him down before climbing to the middle rope and hitting Kamen Rider OOO with a diving leg drop. Kuroninja Gold went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO then realized he had to fight back. Kuroninja Gold put him on his knees, and then prepared to finish him off with the _Gold Rush._ However, Kamen Rider OOO moved out of the way and stunned Kuroninja Gold with a straight punch to the face. Kamen Rider OOO then suplexed Kuroninja Gold before locking him into a crossface submission. Kuroninja Gold crawled to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Kamen Rider OOO to let go.

Kuroninja Gold then got up and ran at Kamen Rider OOO, who responded with a dropkick. Kamen Rider OOO then followed it up with a standing moonsault and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out and picked Kamen Rider OOO up. He then attacked Kamen Rider OOO with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider OOO grabbed Kuroninja Gold's arm during one of the chops and threw Kuroninja Gold down. He then kicked Kuroninja Gold in the back and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out, but Kamen Rider OOO wasn't done yet. He picked up Kuroninja Gold and finished him off with a running powerslam before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider OOO wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider OOO had defeated Kuroninja Gold. He helped Kuroninja Gold up, but then suddenly, Ryusoul Green rushed in and kicked Kuroninja Gold in the head with a running kick. Ryusoul Black then picked Kuroninja Gold up and put him in a full nelson. AbareBlack walked down to the ring and congratulated Kamen Rider OOO on defeating Kuroninja Gold. Kamen Rider OOO seemed conflicted. However, it seemed like he had just made up his mind.

AbareBlack gave Kamen Rider OOO a kendo stick, along with the honors of beating up Kuroninja Gold and joining AbareBlack's team. Kamen Rider OOO grabbed the kendo stick from AbareBlack and approached Kuroninja Gold, ready to swing his kendo stick. However, he didn't attack Kuroninja Gold. Instead, he attacked AbareBlack with the kendo stick, along with Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Black pushed Kuroninja Gold down and grabbed Kamen Rider OOO by the arm. AbareBlack and the Ryusoul Brothers were about to attack Kamen Rider OOO, but then Kamen Rider Meteor and the Gouraigers, who were the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, ran down to the ring and saved Kamen Rider OOO from AbareBlack and the Ryusoul Brothers.

Kuroninja Gold, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Meteor, and the Gouraigers stood tall to end the night. At the same time, Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, was observing everything from his seat.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja joins forces with MomoNinger as she takes on Shinken Pink in a singles match, AbareBlack and the Ryusoul Brothers fight against Kamen Rider OOO and the Gouraigers, and the Go-on Wings defend the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship against Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink, hoping to break the curse of the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions losing their titles right after Faction Wars.

Before the night began, the Go-on Wings were prepared. Both of them were in their locker room, and they both had the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belts. The Go-on Wings were going to defend against Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink in hopes of successfully retaining their titles. This was their chance to break a curse where the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions after Faction Wars would lose their titles before December. Now, the Go-on Wings were hoping to break that curse once and for all.

* * *

**1\. Gokai Silver vs Kiramai Red**

For the opening match, Gokai Silver was hoping to get himself back on track by facing off against Kiramai Red. Gokai Silver walked down to the ring, ready to take on Kiramai Red for this match. He entered the ring, with KibaRanger accompanying him to the ring. KibaRanger stayed at ringside while Gokai Silver stayed in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

Next, Kiramai Red made his entrance. He had defeated Akuroninja in a falls count anywhere match at Faction Wars, and Akuroninja hadn't been seen since. However, that left Kiramai Red in a creative slump, since he used most of his energy in the feud against Akuroninja. Kiramai Red walked down to the ring, hoping that this match against Gokai Silver would bring back some of that inspiration he had. Kiramai Red entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match began, and Gokai Silver and Kiramai Red engaged in a wristlock, which Kiramai Red won. Kiramai Red then pulled Gokai Silver closer and took him down with a clothesline before going for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and helped Kiramai Red up before delivering a series of punches to Kiramai Red. Gokai Silver then went for a powerslam, but Kiramai Red threw Gokai Silver down. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, but then Gokai SIlver grabbed Kiramai Red in midair and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Gokai Silver went for the cover.

1...

Kiramai Red kicked out and started building up some momentum in the ropes. However, he was stopped by Gokai Silver, who took him down with a superman punch. Gokai Silver then went to the corner and began charging up energy for his finisher. Kiramai Red got up, but then Gokai Silver finished him off with a Spear and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Silver wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Silver had defeated Kiramai Red. He and KibaRanger left the ring and walked to the back.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Meteor vs Kamen Rider Necrom**

In this match, Kamen Rider Meteor was going to fight against Kamen Rider Necrom.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance, being accompanied by Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold then left for the back while Kamen Rider Meteor walked to the ring. Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing Underworld, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance and walked down to the ring. Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and both Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider Necrom circled around the ring. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ark-One's entrance music played, and Kamen Rider Ark-One started walking to the ring very menacingly. Neither Kamen Rider Meteor nor Kamen Rider Necrom paid attention to Kamen Rider Ark-One, as they were more focused on their match against each other. However, before any of them could perform any moves on each other, Kamen Rider Ark-One entered the ring and took both of them out with a double clothesline.

Kamen Rider Ark-One then picked up Kamen Rider Meteor and threw him out of the ring, before picking up Kamen Rider Necrom and taking him out with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Ark-One picked up a microphone and looked directly at the stage.

"This is just a small sample of what will happen to your Kamen Rider division if Kamen Rider Ryuki doesn't give me a title shot," Kamen Rider Ark-One said. "You can stop this, Ryuki, by giving me my shot at the Rider-Division Championship, and no one else will have to get hurt."

Kamen Rider Ryuki then ran out from the stage with the Rider-Division Championship in his hands. He grabbed the microphone from Kamen Rider Ark-One and accepted his challenge.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi vs Kiramai Yellow vs Kamen Rider Knuckle vs Gokai Green - Gauntlet X-Championship**

This next match was going to be for the Gauntlet X-Championship, a title that was always on the line.

First, Kamen Rider Ikazuchi made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He was ready to win the X-Championship in this match.

Next, Kiramai Yellow walked down to the ring, ready to also win the X-Championship. Kiramai Yellow joined Kamen Rider Ikazuchi in the ring.

Kamen Rider Knuckle was the next to arrive, and he was being accompanied by Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Both of them represented the hNo, which was having some complications with the Gokaigers. Kamen Rider Knuckle entered the ring, and only one more was left.

Finally, the Gauntlet X-Champion, Gokai Green, made his entrance, holding up the Gauntlet X-Championship for everyone to see. As soon as he entered the ring, everyone surrounded him, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with everyone dogpiling onto Gokai Green, but only one person could win the championship.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Ikazuchi wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Ikazuchi immediately picked up the Gauntlet X-Championship and rolled out of the ring, but then Kiramai Yellow dived out of the ring and hit Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. He then went for a cover on him outside the ring.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Yellow becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kiramai Yellow grabbed the X-Championship belt and ran off, only to be stopped by Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who was waiting for him on the stage. Kiramai Yellow turned around to receive a punch to the face from Kamen Rider Knuckle, who let Kamen Rider Dark Ghost go for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Gokai Green kicked Kamen Rider Dark Ghost off of Kiramai Yellow and threw him into Kamen Rider Knuckle. He then pinned Kiramai Yellow.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Gokai Green was about to leave, when suddenly Kamen Rider Dark Ghost rolled him up.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Dark Ghost becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was about to leave, but Gokai Green grabbed onto Kamen Rider Dark Ghost's leg. He then twisted it, causing Kamen Rider Dark Ghost to fall. Gokai Green then rolled up Kamen Rider Dark Ghost.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Gokai Green quickly grabbed the X-Championship and ran off before Kamen Rider Knuckle could get him.

* * *

**4\. Shinken Pink vs MomoNinger**

In this match, MomoNinger, who had gotten into a rivalry with Kiramai Pink, was going to team up with Kuroninja, and the two of them were going to test their new alliance against Shinken Pink.

First, Shinken Pink made her very long entrance. She took a very long time walking to the ring, as she was also singing her entrance music. Eventually, Shinken Pink entered the ring, and now it was time for MomoNinger to make her entrance.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja, MomoNinger made her entrance and walked down to the ring. MomoNinger entered the ring while Kuroninja stayed at ringside, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, both Shinken Pink and MomoNinger engaged in a wristlock in the middle of the ring. MomoNinger then put Shinken Pink in a headlock and pushed her toward the ropes. Shinken Pink bounced back from the ropes and took down MomoNinger with a headscissors takedown before going for the cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out, with the help of Kuroninja's support at ringside. MomoNinger then took down Shinken Pink with a clothesline, followed by a leg drop. After that, she picked up Shinken Pink, but then Shinken Pink fought back against MomoNinger, attacking her with some knife-edge chops. MomoNinger then ducked underneath one of Shinken Pink's chops and bounced off the ropes, hitting Shinken Pink with a running clothesline. MomoNinger then picked Shinken Pink up and finished her off with a snap swinging neckbreaker before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**MomoNinger wins by pinfall.**

MomoNinger had defeated Shinken Pink, and she and Kuroninja celebrated together in the ring. Suddenly, before they could continue, Kiramai Pink and Kiramai Blue ran down to the ring and started beating up both Kuroninja and MomoNinger with kendo sticks. Kiramai Pink then told Kiramai Blue to go easy on Kuroninja.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Buster was talking to Ryu Commander, saying that Anti-Kuroninja had been bothering him ever since his debut. Ryu Commander then told Kamen Rider Buster that he was going to schedule a match for him in 2 weeks, on the first night of Final Countdown, the last three nights before the beginning of Ultimate Gauntletmania season. However, before that match, Kamen Rider Buster was going to have to find himself a special guest referee, or else the match wouldn't happen.

* * *

**5\. AbareBlack & the Ryusoul Brothers vs Kamen Rider OOO & the Gouraigers**

Last week, after Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider OOO had a match against each other, Kamen Rider OOO surprised everyone by siding with Kuroninja Gold against AbareBlack. Now, AbareBlack and the Ryusoul Brothers were going to fight against Kamen Rider OOO and the Gouraigers, who were also loyal to Kuroninja Gold.

First, representing the Golden Age, AbareBlack, Ryusoul Green, and Ryusoul Black made their entrance. The three of them walked to the ring, ready to take on Kuroninja Gold's side of the Golden Age. Ryusoul Green rushed into the ring first and held up the ropes so that AbareBlack and Ryusoul Black could enter. All three of them then waited in the ring for Kamen Rider OOO and the Gouraigers to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance, but surprisingly, he was in his TaJaDor form instead of the PuToTyra form that he had used most of the time as a member of the Golden Age. With him, also representing the Golden Age, were KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger, who accompanied him to the ring. Kamen Rider OOO and the Gouraigers all entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and Ryusoul Black in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Ryusoul Black, trying to take him down with some punches, but Ryusoul Black grabbed KabutoRaiger's arm and threw him down. Ryusoul Black then tagged in Ryusoul Green, who ran into the ring and took down KabutoRaiger with a running kick. Ryusoul Green went for a cover.

1...2...

KabutoRaiger kicked out and tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who charged at Ryusoul Green and took him down with a running elbow. KuwagaRaiger then picked up Ryusoul Green. He was about to put him in position for the sitout piledriver, but then Ryusoul Green rolled KuwagaRaiger up. KuwagaRaiger kicked out and went for a spinning kick on Ryusoul Green, who moved out of the way and tagged in AbareBlack. AbareBlack charged at KuwagaRaiger and slammed him down before going for the pin.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider OOO, who climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting AbareBlack with a spinning diving DDT. Kamen Rider OOO then waited for AbareBlack to get up, but before he could finish him off, AbareBlack picked Kamen Rider OOO up and took him down with a vertical suplex brainbuster. He then tagged in Ryusoul Black, who was going to put Kamen Rider OOO in a full nelson, but he only managed to put him in a half nelson. Kamen Rider OOO used his other arm to punch Ryusoul Black's face, forcing him to let go. Kamen Rider OOO then tagged in KabutoRaiger, who ran at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a running headbutt. KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger. The two of them were going to go for a double superkick, but then Ryusoul Black ducked and suplexed KabutoRaiger out of the ring. He then put KuwagaRaiger into a full nelson and tagged in Ryusoul Green. The two of them finished off KuwagaRaiger with their superkick/full nelson combo, and then Ryusoul Green pinned KuwagaRaiger.

1...2...3!

**Ryusoul Green, Ryusoul Black, and AbareBlack win by pinfall.**

AbareBlack and his team had just pinned the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, which meant that the Ryusoul Brothers could now challenge the Gouraigers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. Ryusoul Green grabbed both Gauntlet Tag Team Championship belts and held them up. He gave one to Ryusoul Black, who stared at the belt before dropping it onto KabutoRaiger. Ryusoul Green did the same thing.

The Ryusoul Brothers headed to the back. Before AbareBlack could follow them, he was confronted by Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. Oma Zi-O tried to attack AbareBlack, but this time, AbareBlack was prepared, and he hit Oma Zi-O with a vertical suplex brainbuster on the stage. AbareBlack then started beating up Oma Zi-O before holding the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship up for everyone to see.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor had been watching the match. Kuroninja Gold was upset that AbareBlack had gotten a title shot, and now, he needed to think of a way to get more attention, since AbareBlack was stealing it from him ever since he turned on him. Kamen Rider Meteor then suggested taking on someone in the Gauntlet with a lot of recognition, like Gokai Red. Kuroninja Gold then mentioned how the hNo were already fighting Gokai Red. Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold remembered Gokai Silver.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink vs the Go-on Wings - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

It was now time for the main event. Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink were going to team up against the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings. The Go-on Wings were hoping to break a curse that the Mixed Tag Team Championship had: so far, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions after Faction Wars were cursed to lose the titles before the start of December. Now, the Go-on Wings were hoping to break that curse in a match against Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink.

First, Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink, the former Mixed Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. They had lost the titles at Faction Wars to the Go-on Wings, and were hoping to get the titles back in a rematch. Gokai Blue had recently been preoccupied with the hNo, but for now, he had to focus on this match with Gokai Pink. Both Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver, made their entrance. The two of them held up their Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Blue and Go-on Gold in the ring. Suddenly, Ryu Commander made his entrance with a microphone.

"Wait a minute!" Ryu Commander said. "The Go-on Wings have requested that there MUST be a winner for this championship match! Therefore, this rematch for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship will be a tornado tag street fight!"

After hearing the news, Gokai Blue immediately went under the ring and pulled out some kendo sticks, while Go-on Silver charged at Gokai Pink. This was a tornado tag team match, which meant that tag-ins weren't necessary in this match. Go-on Silver took down Gokai Pink with a double knee drop and went for a cover.

1...

Gokai Pink kicked out and threw Go-on Silver out of the ring. As this happened, Gokai Blue slid some kendo sticks into the ring. He entered the ring, only for Go-on Gold to climb to the top rope and dive off with a frog splash. Go-on Gold hit Gokai Blue and covered him, but then Gokai Blue kicked out. He then grabbed one of the kendo sticks and hit Go-on Gold with it. Go-on Silver noticed that Go-on Gold was in trouble, so she grabbed another kendo stick and hit Gokai Blue in the back. This allowed Go-on Gold to recover and take Gokai Blue down with a DDT before going for the pin.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and rolled out of the ring. Go-on Gold then dove out of the ring, hitting Gokai Blue as he dove out. At the same time, Go-on Silver and Gokai Pink met in the center of the ring. Gokai Pink took down Go-on Silver with a kick to the face, and then she rolled out of the ring to pull out a table from underneath. Gokai Pink set up the table inside the ring, and then she put Go-on Silver on the table. Gokai Pink climbed to the top rope and was about to finish Go-on Silver off with the diving elbow drop through the table.

However, something distracted Gokai Pink for a little bit. Go-on Gold and Gokai Blue were both attacked by the hNo, who had jumped the barricade. Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Hibiki pushed Go-on Gold out of the way and then threw Gokai Blue into the steel steps before leaving. Suddenly, two members of the audience dressed like Kiramai Red and MammothRanger got out of their seats and started attacking Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja, before revealing themselves as Gokai Red and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Gokai Green.

At this time, Gokai Pink was too distracted by this that she didn't realize that Go-on Silver was about to throw her off the ropes. Gokai Pink was then put onto the table, and then Go-on Silver climbed to the top rope and hit Gokai Pink with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Go-on Wings win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

Go-on Silver immediately grabbed both of the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts, ran over to Go-on Gold, and woke him up to tell him that they had won, and broke the curse. The Go-on Wings then left, but Gokai Blue was focused on something else. He had joined the other Gokaigers in beating up Kamen Rider Hibiki.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom team up against Kiramai Red & Kiramai Silver, DragonRanger faces off against Lupin X, and Oma Zi-O goes one on one with Deathryuger.

Tonight was going to be the final episode of The Gauntlet before the beginning of the three-part special, Final Countdown. Once Final Countdown ended, then the road to Ultimate Gauntletmania would begin.

* * *

**1\. Shinken Green & Kiramai Green vs Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink**

In this match, whoever won would earn a title shot for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, against the Go-on Wings, who were still the Mixed Tag Team Champions after defending the titles yesterday.

First, representing Emerald Club, the team of Shinken Green and Kiramai Green made their entrance. Kiramai Green was the first to enter the ring, followed by Shinken Green. The two of them waited in the ring for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink made their entrance. The two of them had challenged for the Mixed Tag Team Championship last week, but if they beat Shinken Green and Kiramai Green tonight, then they were going to have another opportunity. Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink both entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Shinken Green and Gokai Blue in the ring. Gokai Blue grabbed Shinken Green's arm and threw him down before going for a cover, but Shinken Green kicked out right away. He then rushed at Gokai Blue and took him down with a clothesline, before following it up with a double leg drop. Shinken Green then went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out and attacked Shinken Green with some knife-edge chops. He then suplexed Shinken Green and tagged in Gokai Pink. Gokai Pink ran at Shinken Green, who tripped Gokai Pink and tagged in Kiramai Green. Kiramai Green bounced off the top rope and landed on Gokai Pink, covering her.

1...2...

Gokai Pink kicked out and tried to hit Kiramai Green, but she was dodging most of the punches. Kiramai Green then stunned Gokai Pink with a knee to the face. She then went for her finisher, which was a running knee strike from behind, but then Gokai Pink ducked and took down Kiramai Green with a spinning heel kick. Gokai Pink then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kiramai Green with a diving elbow drop. Gokai Pink went for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Green kicked out, so Gokai Pink tagged in Gokai Blue. At the same time, Shinken Green was tagged in by Kiramai Green. Shinken Green charged at Gokai Blue, but then Gokai Blue took Shinken Green down with a suplex and then put him in the _Captain's Hook_ submission. Shinken Green tried to crawl to the ropes, but Gokai Blue was using as much force as possible to win. However, some people started walking to the ring, distracting Gokai Blue. It was Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja, along with their leader, Kuroninja of Earth 0. Gokai Blue let go of the _Captain's Hook_ to focus on the hNo, but then Shinken Green rolled Gokai Blue up.

1...2...

Gokai Blue kicked out, but Shinken Green wasn't done. He took down Gokai Blue with a Spear and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shinken Green & Kiramai Green win by pinfall.**

Emerald Club were now the challengers to the Mixed Tag Team Championship. They left the ring, but then the hNo entered the ring. Shinken Green and Kiramai Green both left because they didn't want any trouble. Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja picked Gokai Blue up, and then Kuroninja of Earth 0 ordered them to throw Gokai Blue out of the ring with a double chokeslam.

Suddenly, Gokai Red ran down, charging at the hNo. He tackled Kamen Rider Hibiki and pushed him down, which allowed Gokai Blue to hit Kamen Rider Ouja in the face. The Gokaigers and the hNo started brawling with each other until some staff ran over to separate everyone.

* * *

Backstage, Kiramai Red was training for his match, when suddenly, he ran into Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier told Kiramai Red that he had potential to be a future champion in The Gauntlet. He then said that he wanted to see what Kiramai Red was capable of in his tag team match against Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom tonight.

* * *

**2\. HurricaneRed vs KibaRanger**

For this match, first, HurricaneRed made his entrance. He then walked down to the ring, ready to take on KibaRanger in this match. HurricaneRed entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, representing the Six Squad, KibaRanger made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Gokai Silver. KibaRanger entered the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

The match began, and right away, KibaRanger charged at HurricaneRed and pushed him down. However, HurricaneRed got up and hit KibaRanger with a knife-edge chop. HurricaneRed then hit KibaRanger with a few more chops, before taking down KibaRanger with a suplex.

HurricaneRed then stepped back and waited for KibaRanger to get up, before running at him and taking him down with a running knee strike. HurricaneRed then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneRed got out of the ring, but then, Kamen Rider Buster made his entrance and approached HurricaneRed. Kamen Rider Buster wanted HurricaneRed to be the special guest referee for his match against Anti-Kuroninja, which was next week at the first night of Final Countdown. HurricaneRed accepted.

* * *

Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were walking backstage, when they ran into RyuCommander. Sasori Orange then asked RyuCommander for some competition, so RyuCommander decided that he would find an opponent for him and Oushi Black for Final Countdown.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom vs Kiramai Red & Kiramai Silver**

At Final Countdown, Kiramai Silver was going to defend the Gauntlet All-Star Championship against Kamen Rider Specter. This was just a warm-up match.

First, representing Underworld, the team of Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance. The two of them then ran into the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive, especially Kamen Rider Specter, who couldn't wait to get his hands on Kiramai Silver.

Next, Kiramai Red and the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kiramai Silver, made their way to the ring. As the two of them walked down to the ring, Kiramai Silver held up the All-Star Championship belt for everyone to see. The two of them then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Specter and Kiramai Red in the ring. Kiramai Red charged at Kamen Rider Specter, who dodged and swept Kiramai Red's legs. He then hit Kiramai Red with an elbow drop and went for a cover.

1...

Kiramai Red kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Silver, who entered the ring. Kiramai Silver and Kamen Rider Specter circled around the ring, ready to fight, but then Kamen Rider Specter tagged Kamen Rider Necrom in. Kamen Rider Necrom rushed at Kiramai Silver and pushed him back with a dropkick. He was about to go for the _Eyedrop Kick_ , but Kiramai Silver got up from the dropkick easily. He then took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a discus clothesline and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out and tagged Kamen Rider Specter in. The two of them then double-teamed on Kiramai Silver, taking him out with a double dropkick. Kamen Rider Necrom then left the ring, while Kamen Rider Specter climbed to the top rope. He then jumped off the top rope and hit Kiramai Silver with a Frog Splash before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Red, who entered the ring by jumping over the top rope and hitting Kamen Rider Specter with a somersault cutter. Kiramai Red then dragged Kamen Rider Specter to the center of the ring and pinned him, but Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom. Kamen Rider Necrom ran at Kiramai Red and hit him with the _Eyedrop Kick_ before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kiramai Red kicked out and picked up Kamen Rider Necrom. He then lifted him up and finished him off with a fireman's carry DDT before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red and Kiramai Silver win by pinfall.**

After the match, Kiramai Silver grabbed the All-Star Championship and held it up again. He and Kiramai Red then walked to the back to cool off.

* * *

Sasori Orange was waiting outside Ryu Commander's office, when Ryu Commander walked out and said that at Final Countdown, Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were going to be taking on Beet Buster and Stag Buster.

* * *

**4\. DragonRanger vs Lupin X**

Lupin X and the Lupinrangers were going to challenge TimeFire, DragonRanger, and AbareKiller for the Gauntlet Trios Championship, but first, DragonRanger was going one on one with Lupin X.

First, being accompanied to the ring by the other Trios Champions, TimeFire and AbareKiller, DragonRanger made his entrance, holding up his Trios Championship belt for everyone to see. DragonRanger then entered the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"So, Lupin X thinks he and the other Lupinrangers can take our championship?" DragonRanger asked. "He's wrong! Lupin X isn't on the same level as us! He even made his own championship just because he lost a title very early on, but he couldn't even hold on to _that_ championship! Anyway, it doesn't matter, because Lupin X disrespected the Sixth Ranger Legacy, and tonight, I'm going to show him what happens to those who disrespect us!"

Lupin X then made his entrance, being accompanied by Lupin Red and Lupin Blue. The three of them walked to the ring, but only Lupin X entered. Lupin Red and Lupin Blue stayed at ringside.

The bell rang, and right away, DragonRanger charged at Lupin X and tackled him down. DragonRanger then started punching Lupin X in the face while he was down, until the referee told him to stop. DragonRanger then began charging up energy for his finisher, the _Rock Bottom._ Lupin X got up, but before DragonRanger could take him down with the _Rock Bottom,_ Lupin X grabbed his arm and trapped DragonRanger in an armbar. DragonRanger had no choice but to tap out.

**Lupin X wins by submission.**

Lupin X got out of the ring before DragonRanger could retaliate, but then DragonRanger grabbed a microphone.

"No, no, no!" DragonRanger said. "I only lost because I wasn't ready! TimeFire! AbareKiller! Get them!"

TimeFire and AbareKiller were about to attack Lupin X, but then Lupin Red and Lupin Blue guarded Lupin X. The three of them walked to the back safely, while DragonRanger was clutching his Trios Championship belt.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Deathryuger vs Oma Zi-O**

Over the past few weeks, AbareBlack had been making a strong case on why he was the next challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Now, it was the champion's turn.

First, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Naki, representing Underworld, Deathryuger made his entrance. He walked to the ring, ready to take on Oma Zi-O in this match. Deathryuger entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Woz, Oma Zi-O made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He held up his Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see, and then entered the ring. The match was now ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Deathryuger charged at Oma Zi-O. However, Oma Zi-O just picked Deathryuger up and threw him down. He then finished Deathryuger off with the _Final Countdown_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall.**

Oma Zi-O celebrated his victory, but then, AbareBlack ran down into the ring and kicked Oma Zi-O in the face, knocking him down. He then grabbed the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship and held it up, before dropping it down on Oma Zi-O. AbareBlack then left the ring to end the night.


	49. Final Countdown '20, Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first night of Final Countdown, Kuroninja and MomoNinger team up against Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink, Anti-Kuroninja takes on Kamen Rider Buster with HurricaneRed as the special guest referee, and in the main event, Kamen Rider Ryuki defends the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Ark-One.

It was now time for Final Countdown, the last major event before the beginning of the road to Ultimate Gauntletmania. Final Countdown was divided into three nights, and this was night one. Everyone was seated in preparation for the opening match, which was going to be for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**1\. Ryusoul Brothers vs the Gouraigers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

The opening match was going to be for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. First, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance, being accompanied by AbareBlack. All three of them represented the Golden Age, but they had all turned on Kuroninja Gold. Ryusoul Green entered the ring first, followed by Ryusoul Black. AbareBlack stayed at ringside.

Next, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger, made their entrance. They were loyal to Kuroninja Gold, so they needed to win this match to defend his honor. The Gouraigers both entered the ring, held up their Tag Team Championship for everyone to see, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Ryusoul Green and KabutoRaiger in the ring. Ryusoul Green charged at KabutoRaiger, who took him down with a snap suplex. KabutoRaiger then went for a cover, but then Ryusoul Green kicked out and hit KabutoRaiger in the face. KabutoRaiger tried to fight back, but Ryusoul Green kept dodging his attacks. Ryusoul Green then tagged in Ryusoul Black, who threw KabutoRaiger down. He then started working on KabutoRaiger's arm, before trapping him in an armbar. KabutoRaiger could barely escape because his arm was hurt, but he managed to use his feet to touch the ropes, forcing a break.

KabutoRaiger then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who charged at Ryusoul Black and took him down with a headbutt. KuwagaRaiger then tagged in KabutoRaiger, and the two of them took down Ryusoul Black with a double superkick. KabutoRaiger then picked up Ryusoul Black and put him into a fireman's carry, but then his arm started to hurt, which allowed Ryusoul Black to get off of KabutoRIger and put him in a full nelson. Ryusoul Black then tagged in Ryusoul Green, and the two of them finished off KabutoRaiger and pinned him.

1...2...3!

**The Ryusoul Brothers win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Tag Team Champions.**

AbareBlack beat down the Gouraigers, and then he took the Tag Team Championship belts before giving them to Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. The Ryusoul Brothers had won the Tag Team Champions, and soon, AbareBlack was going to become Gauntlet Ultimate Champion in his match against Oma Zi-O soon. AbareBlack walked to the back with the Ryusoul Brothers, but then they ran into Kuroninja Gold, who didn't attack anyone. Instead, he just stared them down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiramai Red was training Kiramai Silver for his All-Star Championship title defense against Kamen Rider Specter, when suddenly Houou Soldier walked in. Houou Soldier wanted to challenge Kiramai Red to a match to see if Kiramai Red could keep up with a legend like him. Kiramai Red accepted the challenge.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Necrom vs Shurikenger**

The next match was going to be a singles match between Kamen Rider Necrom and Shurikenger.

First, representing Underworld, Kamen Rider Necrom made his entrance and walked to the ring. As soon as he entered the ring, he waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Shurikenger made his entrance, and he was ready to fight against Kamen Rider Necrom and show everyone why he was brought to The Gauntlet. Shurikenger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Necrom tried to go for an _Eyedrop Kick_ , but then Shurikenger immediately finished him off with a hurricanrana and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shurikenger wins by pinfall.**

After the match, Shurikenger left the ring so that the next match could start.

* * *

**3\. Kiramai Blue & Kiramai Pink vs Kuroninja & MomoNinger**

After having to deal with Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink for a long time, both Kuroninja and MomoNinger decided to team up against the two of them. They were now ready to take on Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink in this match.

First, representing Underworld, the team of Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink made their entrance and walked down to the ring. Both of them then entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Kuroninja and MomoNinger made their entrance. Kuroninja and MomoNinger walked hand-in-hand to the ring. Both of them entered the ring to face Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kiramai Blue and Kuroninja in the ring. Kiramai Blue ran at Kuroninja and tried to take him down with a knife-edge chop, but Kuroninja ducked and responded with a knife-edge chop of his own. The two of them then began exchanging knife-edge chops, until Kiramai Blue surprised Kuroninja with a discus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and tagged in MomoNinger. The two of them ran at Kiramai Blue, who threw Kuroninja out of the ring before being taken down with a neckbreaker by MomoNinger. MomoNinger was about to go for a pin, when suddenly Kiramai Blue got up and tagged in Kiramai Pink. Kiramai Blue then dove out of the ring and landed on Kuroninja, pushing him into the barricade.

In the ring, MomoNinger and Kiramai Pink were walking around, trying to determine their next move. Kiramai Pink then charged at MomoNinger, who went for a punch to the face. However, Kiramai Pink caught MomoNinger's hand and threw her down before covering her.

1...

MomoNinger kicked out and attacked Kiramai Pink with some chops. She then took Kiramai Pink down with a snap suplex, but before she could go for another cover, Kiramai Pink got up and stunned MomoNinger with a running knee strike. She then picked up MomoNinger and spun her around before dropping her onto the mat. Kiramai Pink then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting MomoNinger with a moonsault off the top rope. Kiramai Pink went for the cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out, not wanting to lose to Kiramai Pink that easily. At the same time, Kuroninja had made his way back to his corner, while Kiramai Blue went back to his. Kiramai Pink ran to her corner and tagged Kiramai Blue in. Kiramai Blue charged at MomoNinger, who dodged and tagged Kuroninja in. Kuroninja then ran at Kiramai Blue and took him down with a running knee strike to the face, before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink quickly dashed into the ring and broke up the pinfall, but then MomoNinger went into the ring and took Kiramai Pink down with a dropkick. She then picked Kiramai Pink up, while Kuroninja also did the same. At the same time, MomoNinger finished Kiramai Pink off with a snap swinging neckbreaker while Kuroninja finished off Kiramai Blue with _Tokyo Loneliness._ The two of them then covered the Kiramagers in the ring.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja and MomoNinger win by pinfall.**

Both Kuroninja and MomoNinger had defeated Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink. The two of them headed to the back, having shown that Kuroninja was almost impossible to defeat in mixed tag team action.

* * *

**4\. Gokai Yellow vs PteraRanger**

In this match, both of these fighters had a problem with each other, and now, they were ready to finally meet in the ring.

First, Gokai Yellow made her way to the ring. She was immediately brought into the title picture after being signed to The Gauntlet, but recently, she had to deal with PteraRanger, who was interfering in her matches and ruining her win-loss record. Gokai Yellow was ready to make sure this would end, and she was going to finish off PteraRanger in this match. Gokai Yellow entered the ring and waited for PteraRanger to arrive.

Next, PteraRanger made her entrance. She had been attacking Gokai Yellow because she was jealous of the fact that Gokai Yellow was getting all the opportunities right away, while she had to wait in the sidelines. PteraRanger was hoping to defeat Gokai Yellow in this match so she could move back into the title picture. PteraRanger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and PteraRanger charged at Gokai Yellow. However, Gokai Yellow was prepared. She dodged a clothesline attempt from PteraRanger and then threw PteraRanger down. After that, Gokai Yellow went for the cover.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out and grabbed Gokai Yellow's arm, ready to break it. However, Gokai Yellow knew that PteraRanger was going to go for her submissions, and she kicked PteraRanger's arm back before she could grapple her arm. Gokai Yellow then got up and backed off from PteraRanger for a few seconds. She then charged at PteraRanger and took her down with a running kick. Gokai Yellow went for the cover.

1...

PteraRanger kicked out again. She then went for a knife-edge chop on Gokai Yellow, but Gokai Yellow fought back with a series of knife-edge chops of her own. Suddenly, PteraRanger grabbed Gokai Yellow's arm and twisted it, before putting Gokai Yellow into a very uncomfortable armbar. Gokai Yellow quickly reached for the ropes and grabbed them before PteraRanger could deal anymore damage. She then got up and took down PteraRanger with a discus clothesline before going for the pin.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out, but Gokai Yellow wasn't done. She finished off PteraRanger with a sit-out facebuster and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Yellow had defeated PteraRanger. She kicked PteraRanger out of the ring and walked to the back. PteraRanger then got up, and everyone started booing her. She was about to say something on the microphone, but then some familiar entrance music began to play, which hadn't been heard in a long time. Lupin Yellow had made her return to The Gauntlet. Right away, she ran towards the ring and took down PteraRanger with a running dropkick. She then picked PteraRanger up and finished her off with a Russian leg sweep.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, in the entrance to the stage, Anti-Kuroninja was with Natsuki, when suddenly, Shinken Green ran over with the news that Lupin Yellow had returned. Anti-Kuroninja told Shinken Green not to mind Lupin Yellow. Suddenly, HurricaneRed walked past them. He was wearing the referee's uniform, as he was the special guest referee for the next match.

* * *

**5\. Anti-Kuroninja vs Kamen Rider Buster - feat. HurricaneRed as the special guest referee**

This next match was between Anti-Kuroninja and Kamen Rider Buster. Anti-Kuroninja claimed that the match was going to be for the Emerald Club Championship, but that title was unsanctioned, and therefore, unrecognized by The Gauntlet as a real championship.

First, the special guest referee, HurricaneRed, made his way to the ring. He walked to the ring with his referee uniform on. After entering the ring, he waited for the two fighters to arrive.

Anti-Kuroninja was the first to make his entrance. Being accompanied to the ring by Natsuki, the leader of the Emerald Club was determined to defeat Kamen Rider Buster. Anti-Kuroninja entered the ring, holding up a pink glowstick and the Emerald Club Championship belt for everyone to see. He then went to his corner.

Next, holding his son on his shoulders, Kamen Rider Buster made his entrance and walked down to the ring, staring at Anti-Kuroninja. He put his son down and entered the ring. The match was now ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Kamen Rider Buster charged at Anti-Kuroninja and took him down with a powerslam. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out, not wanting to lose that easily. He got up and swept the legs of Kamen Rider Buster's putting him on his knees. He then began to kick the chest of Kamen Rider Buster multiple times, before charging up one final kick. However, Kamen Rider Buster grabbed the leg of Anti-Kuroninja and used it to pick him up and put him in a fireman's carry, before slamming him down. Kamen Rider Buster then went for the cover.

1...2...

Anti-Kuroninja kicked out. He then backed off, before charging at Kamen Rider Buster and taking him down with a running kick. He then locked in the _Sharpshooter_ on Kamen Rider Buster, but then Kamen Rider Buster crawled to the bottom rope and grabbed it, forcing Anti-Kuroninja to let go. Kamen Rider Buster then picked Anti-Kuroninja up and finished him off with a running powerslam. Kamen Rider Buster then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Buster wins by pinfall ~~and becomes the new Emerald Club Champion.~~**

Kamen Rider Buster ignored the Emerald Club Championship and walked out of the ring. Anti-Kuroninja then picked up the title belt and made his way out of the ring...but then, instead of leaving the ring with Natsuki, he clocked HurricaneRed on the head with the Emerald Club Championship belt instead. Kamen Rider Buster and some staff then went to check on HurricaneRed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, had something to say. Kamen Rider Woz stepped in front of him and announced that Oma Zi-O was going to be entering the Ranger/Rider Rumble at Number 1. The Ranger/Rider Rumble was going to take place after Final Countdown was over.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Ark-One vs Kamen Rider Ryuki - Rider-Division Championship**

This match was going to be for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Ark-One was going to face off against Kamen Rider Ryuki for the Rider-Division Championship.

First, Kamen Rider Ark-One made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was ready to take on Kamen Rider Ryuki in this match. Kamen Rider Ark-One walked slowly into the ring, as everyone stayed silent out of fear of Kamen Rider Ark-One. As soon as Kamen Rider Ark-One entered the ring, he walked to his corner and stared down at the stage.

Next, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ryuki, made his entrance. He walked down to the ring, holding the Rider-Division Championship around his shoulders. Kamen Rider Ryuki then entered the ring and held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

As soon as the bell rang, Kamen Rider Ark-One charged at Kamen Rider Ryuki, but Kamen Rider Ryuki saw it coming. He dudkced underneath a swing from Kamen Rider Ark-One and slammed him down with a uranage. Kamen Rider Ryuki then climbed to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Ark-One with an elbow drop before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ark-One kicked out and got up. He then blocked an attack from Kamen Rider Ryuki before pushing him down. Kamen Rider Ark-One then began stomping on Kamen Rider Ryuki before the referee broke everyone up. Kamen Rider Ark-One then picked up Kamen Rider Ryuki, who responded by punching him in the head. Kamen Rider Ryuki then attempted to go for an armbar, but Kamen Rider Ark-One pushed on Kamen Rider Ryuki's head and broke free of the armbar.

Kamen Rider Ark-One then grabbed Kamen Rider Ryuki by the throat and chokeslammed him onto the mat. He then went for a cover on Ryuki.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out, but Kamen Rider Ark-One wasn't done. He took down Kamen Rider Ryuki with a big boot to the face and then put him into a crossface submission. Kamen Rider Ryuki used all his might to crawl to the bottom ropes and grab them before Ark-One could apply more pressure. Kamen Rider Ryuki then hit Kamen Rider Ark-One with an elbow before taking him down with a lariat. Kamen Rider Ryuki then put Kamen Rider Ark-One in an armbar, and Kamen Rider Ark-One tapped out.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by submission and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki grabbed the Rider-Division Championship and held it up in victory. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Odin was standing on stage menacingly. Kamen Rider Ryuki was too focused on him to realize that Akuroninja had snuck up behind him. Akuroninja, who hadn't been seen since he lost to Kiramai Red at Faction Wars, hit Kamen Rider Ryuki with a low blow. He then signaled Kamen Rider Odin to come forward. Kamen Rider Odin grabbed Kamen Rider Ark-One, while Akuroninja pulled out a mirror from underneath the ring. Kamen Rider Odin then shoved Kamen Rider Ark-One into the mirror, and then he and Akuroninja left the ring.


	50. Final Countdown '20, Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 2nd night of Final Countdown, Houou Soldier takes on Kiramai Red, the Lupinrangers team up with Lupin X to take on the Sixth Ranger Legacy for the Gauntlet Trios Championship, and in the mian event, ShiroNinger defends the Gauntlet Women's Championship against HurricaneBlue.

**1\. Emerald Club vs Go-on Wings - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

This opening match was a mixed tag team championship match between the team of Shinken Green and Kiramai Green against the Go-on Wings, who had successfully broken the post-Faction Wars curse.

First, representing Emerald Club, the team of Shinken Green and Kiramai Green made their entrance and walked to the ring. Kiramai Green dashed inside the ring first, while Shinken Green entered after Kiramai Green. The two of them stayed in their corner, waiting for their opponents.

Next, representing the Six Squad, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings, made their entrance. The Go-on Wings dashed into the ring, ready to take on Emerald Club in this match. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Go-on Gold and Shinken Green in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Shinken Green, but Shinken Green was prepared. He blocked an attack from Go-on Gold and then hit him with some punches. Shinken Green then took down Go-on Gold with a suplex and went for the cover.

1...2...

Go-on Gold kicked out and charged at Shinken Green, taking him down with a running kick to the face. He then went for a standing moonsault, but Shinken Green rolled out of the way. He then tagged in Kiramai Green, who ran at Go-on Gold, but Go-on Gold tagged in Go-on Silver, who rushed at Kiramai Green and intercepted her with a dropkick. Go-on Silver went for the cover.

1...

Kiramai Green kicked out, so Go-on Silver tried to attack her with some strikes. However, Kiramai Green dodged most of them. She then swept the legs of Go-on Silver, and was about to go for a running knee strike, but then Go-on Silver ducked and then tagged in Shinken Green. Go-on Silver tagged in Go-on Gold, who took down Shinken Green with a headscissors takedown. Go-on Gold went for a cover on Shinken Green.

1...2...

Shinken Green kicked out and took down Go-on Gold with a powerslam. He then went into the corner for a Spear. Go-on Gold got up, and Shinken Green charged at him, taking him down with a Spear. However, Go-on Gold rolled away and let Go-on Silver tag herself in. Shinken Green then tagged in Kiramai Green, who ran at Go-on Silver, but this time, Go-on Silver was prepared. She superkicked Kiramai Green and then climbed to the top rope before finishing Kiramai Green off with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Go-on Wings win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

The Go-on Wings had successfully retained against Emerald Club. They took the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and walked off.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Saber vs Kamen Rider Geiz**

This next match was between Kamen Rider Saber and Kamen Rider Geiz. Both of these fighters hadn't had a chance to show their skills recently, so now they were going to face off against each other.

First, Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance. Kamen Rider Saber then entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Six Squad, Kamen Rider Geiz made his entrance and walked down to the ring. Kamen Rider Geiz entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and right away, both Kamen Rider Saber and Kamen Rider Geiz met in the center of the ring and went into a wristlock. Kamen Rider Saber then grabbed Kamen Rider Geiz and threw him toward the ropes. Kamen Rider Geiz bounced off the ropes and took Kamen Rider Saber down with an arm drag. He then stunned him with a running kick and went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Saber kicked out, not wanting to lose that easily like Kamen Rider Necrom when he fought against Shurikenger last week. He got up and attacked Kamen Rider Geiz with some knife-edge chops, before following it up with some suplexes. Kamen Rider Saber then climbed to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Geiz with a diving elbow drop before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Geiz kicked out, and then he took down Kamen Rider Saber with a dropkick. Kamen Rider Geiz then picked Kamen Rider Saber up and suplexed him. He then went to a corner and started waiting for Kamen Rider Saber to get up. Kamen Rider Saber did, so Kamen Rider Geiz ran at him and tried to take him down with the Codebreaker. However, Kamen Rider Saber grabbed Kamen Rider Geiz and took him down with a powerslam. Kamen Rider Saber then picked Kamen Rider Geiz up and finished him off with his new finisher, the _Final Chapter._ Kamen Rider Saber went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saber wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Saber had defeated Kamen Rider Geiz with a new finisher. He rolled out of the ring and headed to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, AbareBlack was surprised at hearing Oma Zi-O's announcement that he was going to enter the Ranger/Rider Rumble at number 1. AbareBlack said that Oma Zi-O wouldn't be entering the Rumble as champion, because on Night 3 of Final Countdown, AbareBlack was going to defeat Oma Zi-O and become the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.

* * *

**3\. The Golden Meteors vs Gokai Silver & KibaRanger**

It was now time for Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor to take on Gokai Silver and KibaRanger. Kuroninja Gold had been betrayed by AbareBlack, but he needed to win this match to prove he still had it in him to win.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor made their entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Gokai Silver and KibaRanger. Both Kamen Rider Meteor and Kuroninja Gold entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, representing the Six Squad, the team of Gokai Silver and KibaRanger made their entrance. Gokai Silver and Kuroninja Gold had fought each other before, but now, the two of them were going to fight again. Gokai Silver had lost the last time to two of them fought, and he was hoping to make it even between them. Gokai Silver and KibaRanger both entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Gokai Silver and Kamen Rider Meteor in the ring. Kamen Rider Meteor ran at Gokai Silver, who elbowed him and took him down. Gokai Silver was about to go for a cover, but Kamen Rider Meteor got up and hit Gokai Silver with a series of strikes. Gokai Silver got pushed to his corner, so KibaRanger tagged himself in and clotheslined Kamen Rider Meteor before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out, but KibaRanger wasn't done. He tried to rollup Kamen Rider Meteor, but Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out right away. Kamen Rider Meteor then took down KibaRanger with a Meteor Punch and tagged in Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold then ran at KibaRanger and took him out with a running dropkick. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

KibaRanger kicked out and tagged in Gokai Silver, who charged at Kuroninja Gold. Kuroninja Gold ducked while running past Gokai Silver, and then he bounced off the ropes. However, Gokai Silver intercepted with a superman punch. He then went to a corner and began charging up energy. Kuroninja Gold got up, and Gokai Silver went for a Spear. The Spear hit Kuroninja Gold, and Gokai Silver covered him.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold was close to the ropes, so he grabbed the bottom rope in time. Kuroninja Gold then kicked Gokai Silver in the head, stunning him and putting him on his knees. He then finished off Gokai Silver with the _Gold Rush_ before tagging in Kamen Rider Meteor, who hit Gokai Silver with a shooting star press before going for the pin.

1...2...3!  
  


**The Golden Meteors win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja Gold and Kamen Rider Meteor had defeated Gokai Silver and KibaRanger, proving that the Golden Age could still win without AbareBlack.

* * *

**4\. Houou Soldier vs Kiramai Red**

Last week, Houou Soldier approached Kiramai Red and challenged him to a match to see if he could compete against a legend. Kiramai Red accepted the challenge, and now, that match was starting now.

First, Houou Soldier made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He was ready to take on Kiramai Red in this match and personally see what he could do in the ring. Houou Soldier entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kiramai Red made his way to the ring. As soon as he entered, the match was ready to start.

The match began, and both Houou Soldier and Kiramai Red circled around the ring. Houou Soldier then reached for Kiramai Red and took him down with a throw. He then went for a cover.

1...

Kiramai Red kicked out and backed off from Houou Soldier. He then attacked him with a series of knife-edge chops, but then Houou Soldier retaliated with some knife-edge chops of his own. Suddenly, Kiramai Red took down Houou Soldier with a DDT. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Houou Soldier with a Frog Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, and then he tried to take down Kiramai Red with a discus clothesline. However, Kiramai Red ducked and then picked up Houou Soldier before spinning him around. Kiramai Red then dropped Houou Soldier down and went for a cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out. He then picked up Kiramai Red and took him down with a DDT. Houou Soldier then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, attempting to hit Kiramai Red with a Phoenix Splash. However, Kiramai Red rolled out of the way and then rolled up Houou Soldier.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out, but Kiramai Red wasn't done yet. He picked Houou Soldier up and finished him off with a fireman's carry DDT before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Red had defeated Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier got up, and it looked like he was about to attack Kiramai Red, but instead, the two of them shook hands. Houou Soldier then raised Kiramai Red's hands in the air, and then Kiramai Red headed to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Odin were walking around, when they saw Kamen Rider OOO. Akuroninja told Kamen Rider Odin to attack Kamen Rider OOO. Kamen Rider Odin then grabbed Kamen Rider OOO by the shoulders and slammed him into a table. Akuroninja then said that he was back, and that he was going to take over The Gauntlet. Akuroninja then told everyone to look in the mirror before he and Kamen Rider Odin left.

* * *

**5\. Lupinranger vs the Sixth Ranger Legacy - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was for the Trios Championship, which was being held by AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger, who now called themselves the Sixth Ranger Legacy. They were going to defend the titles against Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin X.

First, Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin X made their entrance together. The three of them rushed into the ring, and Lupin X did a front flip over the ropes. The Lupinrangers then waited in the ring for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of AbareBlack, TimeFire, and DragonRanger, the Sixth Ranger Legacy, made their entrance. All three of them held up their Gauntlet Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. The Sixth Ranger Legacy wanted to defeat Lupin X, because they believed he wasn't on the same level as them. The Sixth Ranger Legacy entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with DragonRanger and Lupin Red in the ring. The two of them went around the ring, until Lupin Red rolled up DragonRanger by surprise.

1...

DragonRanger kicked out and grabbed Lupin Red by the throat. He then powerslammed Lupin Red onto the mat and tagged in TimeFire, who leapt over the ropes and hit Lupin Red's leg. TimeFire then picked up Lupin Red and started attacking him with several strikes. Lupin Red elbowed TimeFire and ran to his corner, where he tagged in Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue charged at TimeFire and clotheslined him. He then picked TimeFire up for a DDT, but then TimeFire suplexed Lupin Blue and took him down. TimeFire then covered Lupin Blue.

1...2...

Lupin Blue kicked out, but TimeFire wasn't done. He took down Lupin Blue with a discus clothesline and tagged in AbareKiller, who tried to go for the heel hook on Lupin Blue. Lupin Blue quickly crawled to the bottom rope in time. He then tagged in Lupin X, who entered the ring to confront AbareKiller. The two of them stared each other down before brawling in the center of the ring. Lupin X then pushed AbareKiller down and tried to go for an armbar, but then AbareKiller used his legs to trap Lupin X into a submission. However, Lupin X kicked AbareKiller back, and then tried to go for a clothesline on him. However, AbareKiller ducked and then chokeslammed Lupin X before putting him into a heel hook. Lupin X had no choice but to tap out.

**The Sixth Ranger Legacy wins by submission and retains the Gauntlet Trios Championship.**

AbareKiller and his team had defeated Lupin X and his team. They grabbed the Trios Championship belts and held them up before kicking Lupin X out of the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Lupin X was walking in defeat. An interviewer approached him and asked what was next for Lupin X, since he failed to win the Trios Championship. Lupin X said that the Trios Championship wasn't the only title he was after. Lupin X then saw Gokai Green with the Gauntlet X-Championship belt and ran after him, but then Gokai Green superkicked him and ran off with the X-Championship.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: HurricaneBlue vs ShiroNinger - Gauntlet Women's Championship**

HurricaneBlue was the number one contender for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, and she really wanted to defeat ShiroNinger so she could win the Gauntlet Women's Championship. HurricaneBlue had defeated ShiroNinger in one of her first matches as a member of Underworld, and that match was at last year's Final Countdown. Could HurricaneBlue repeat that victory tonight and win the Women's Championship?

First, representing Underworld, HurricaneBlue made her way to the ring. She walked slowly to the ring, ready to take on ShiroNinger and win against her at Final Countdown for 2 years in a row. HurricaneBlue entered the ring and waited for ShiroNinger to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, made her entrance, with the Gauntlet Women's Championship around her shoulders. ShiroNinger held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see as she walked to the ring. As soon as she entered the ring, the match was now ready to start.

The match began, and HurricaneBlue charged at ShiroNinger. ShiroNinger ducked, but then HurricaneBlue took her down with a neckbreaker and went for the cover.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and backed off. HurricaneBlue then charged at her, but then ShiroNinger kicked HurricaneBlue back and then ran at her. ShiroNinger took HurricaneBlue down with double knees, and then she threw HurricaneBlue out of the ring. ShiroNinger then dove out of the ring and landed on HurricaneBlue. The referee began his count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

HurricaneBlue and ShiroNinger both didn't want to lose by countout, so they both went back in the ring. HurricaneBlue then rolled ShiroNinger up.

1...

ShiroNinger kicked out and ran at HurricaneBlue, taking her down with a clothesline, but then HurricaneBlue got up and dropkicked ShiroNinger. HurricaneBlue then quickly covered her.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and then took down HurricaneBlue with a discus lariat. ShiroNinger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**ShiroNinger wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Women's Championship.**

ShiroNinger had defeated HurricaneBlue, much to everyone's surprise. However, HurricaneBlue got up and walked away from the ring, as if she was telling ShiroNinger that this wasn't over. After all, HurricaneBlue had defeated ShiroNinger last year, and ShiroNinger defeated HurricaneBlue tonight. Both were even. There had to be a rematch to determine the better fighter.


	51. Final Countdown '20, Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the final night of Final Countdown, Kiramai Silver defends the Gauntlet All-Star Championship against Kamen Rider Specter, the Gokaigers take on the hNo, and Oma Zi-O defends the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship against AbareBlack.

It was now time for the final night of Final Countdown. After this show, the road to Ultimate Gauntletmania III would begin.

* * *

**1\. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs Beet Buster & Stag Buster**

Sasori Orange and Oushi Black had demanded a challenge, and now, they were going to be facing off against a tag team that wasn't signed to The Gauntlet: the team of Beet Buster and Stag Buster.

First, representing the Kyurangers, the team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black made their entrance and walked down to the ring. These two fighters were very skilled when it came to tag team action. Both of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Beet Buster and Stag Buster made their entrance, and the two of them walked to the ring for their first ever match inside The Gauntlet. Beet Buster and Stag Buster both entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Beet Buster and Sasori Orange in the ring. The two fighters circled around the ring, and then Sasori Orange charged at Beet Buster and took him down with a clothesline. Beet Buster then rolled back and got up, before running at Sasori Orange and taking him down with a dropkick. He then tagged in Stag Buster, and the two of them double teamed Sasori Orange with a powerslam/legdrop combo. Stag Buster went for the cover.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out, but Stag Buster wasn't done. He ran at Sasori Orange, but Sasori Orange threw him into the turnbuckles. Sasori Orange then picked up Stag Buster and took him down with a kick to the face before tagging in Oushi Black. Oushi Black charged into the ring and pushed Stag Buster down before covering him.

1...2...

Stag Buster kicked out, but Oushi Black wasn't done. He picked Stag Buster up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. Oushi Black then went for the cover.

1...2...

Stag Buster kicked out again and tagged in Beet Buster, who leapt over the top rope and took down Oushi Black with a diving headscissors takedown. Beet Buster then climbed to the top rope and went for a diving elbow drop, only for Oushi Black to catch Beet Buster and throw him down. Oushi Black tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at Beet Buster and kicked him in the face. Sasori Orange then picked Beet Buster up and finished him off with _Antares_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Sasori Orange and Oushi Black win by pinfall.**

Sasori Orange and Oushi Black had defeated the team of Beet Buster and Stag Buster, moving themselves up in the tag team division. The two Kyurangers left the ring.

* * *

**2\. Deathryuger & Kamen Rider Naki vs the Hell Brothers**

The next match was between the team of Deathryuger and his advisor Kamen Rider Naki against the team of Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

First, representing Underworld, the team of Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Naki made their entrance. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and Kamen Rider Punch Hopper made their entrance. The two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in the ring. The two of them circled around the ring, and then Kamen Rider Kick Hopper ran at Deathryuger and took him down with a dropkick. However, Deathryuger got up and took down Kamen Rider Kick Hopper with a running clothesline before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. The two of them then ganged up on Deathryuger until Kamen Rider Kick Hopper was forced out of the ring by the referee. Deathryuger then tried to roll up Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, who kicked out right away. Kamen Rider Punch Hopper then ran at Deathryuger, who threw him down before tagging in Kamen Rider Naki.

Kamen Rider Naki entered the ring, and the first thing they did was climb to the top rope and jump off, hitting Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a diving elbow drop. Kamen Rider Naki then went for the cover on Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper kicked out and suplexed Kamen Rider Naki. However, Kamen Rider Naki got up and took down Kamen Rider Punch Hopper with a DDT before tagging in Deathryuger, who charged at Kamen Rider Punch Hopper. However, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper grabbed Deathryuger and immediately took him down with a suplex. He then picked Deathryuger up and tagged in Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. The two of them prepared to perform their finisher, the dropkick/powerbomb combo. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper dropkicked Deathryuger, and then Kamen Rider Punch Hopper powerbombed him down. Kamen Rider Kick Hopper went for the cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and picked himself up. He then stunned Kamen Rider Kick Hopper before finishing him off with the Somersault DDT. Deathryuger then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Naki win by pinfall.**

Deathryuger and Kamen Rider Naki had defeated the Hell Brothers. The Underworld was getting back to the top.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Specter vs Kiramai Silver - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

The next match was going to be for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. Kiramai Silver, who had recently won the title against Kuroninja a month ago, was going to defend the title against Kamen Rider Specter of Underworld.

First, representing Underworld, Kamen Rider Specter made his way to the ring, being accompanied by Kiramai Pink. Kiramai Pink was the reason why Kiramai Silver became All-Star Champion, and she was also the reason why Kamen Rider Specter was the next in line to challenge for the title. Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Kiramai Silver made his entrance and walked to the ring. All eyes were focused on him as he held up the Gauntlet All-Star Championship for everyone to see. Kiramai Silver then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Kamen Rider Specter charged at Kiramai Silver and pushed him down. However, Kiramai Silver got up and threw Kamen Rider Specter down. He then waited for Kamen Rider Specter to get up before suplexing him down and going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and attacked Kiramai Silver with some knife-edge chops. However, they had no effect on him, so Kamen Rider Specter ran to the side of the ring. He bounced off the ropes and launched himself at Kiramai Silver, dropping him down on the mat. Kamen Rider Specter then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kiramai Silver with a Frog Splash before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and picked up Kamen Rider Specter. He was about to go for the _Wonder Driver_ when suddenly, Kiramai Pink started to distract him. This allowed Kamen Rider Specter to get off and rollup Kiramai Silver.

1...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and clotheslined Kamen Rider Specter. He then finished him off with the _Wonder Driver_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kiramai Silver had successfully defended the title against Kamen Rider Specter. He was about to leave, when suddenly, Shurikenger appeared on stage and started walking toward the ring. He then issued a challenge to Kiramai Silver, but then walked away before Kiramai Silver could make a decision.

* * *

**4\. Shinken Yellow & Shinken Pink vs Chameleon Green and Washi Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

This next match was going to be for the Women's Tag Team Championship. Currently, Chameleon Green and Washi Pink were the tag team champions, and they were going to defend the titles against the team of Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink.

First, Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink made their entrance. The two of them then walked to the ring, ready to fight against the Kyurangers for the title. Shinken Yellow entered the ring first, followed by Shinken Pink. Both of them then waited inside the ring for the champions to arrive.

Next, representing Kyuranger, the team of Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, made their entrance. The two of them walked to the ring and held up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see as they walked to the ring. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Washi Pink and Shinken Pink in the ring. Both fighters circled around the ring, but then Shinken Pink grappled Washi Pink's arm. Washi Pink tried to fight back, but then Shinken Pink threw her down. She then hit Washi Pink with an elbow drop before going for the cover.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and tagged in Chameleon Green, who charged at Shinken Pink with a running knee strike. However, Shinken Pink was able to sweep the legs of Chameleon Green. She then tagged in Shinken Yellow, who charged at Chameleon Green and took her down with a running kick. Shinken Yellow went to the top rope for her finishing move, but then Chameleon Green slid out of the ring and pushed Shinken Yellow down. She then climbed to the top rope and hit Shinken Yellow with a diving leg drop before going for the cover.

1...2...

Shinken Yellow kicked out, so Chameleon Green tagged in Washi Pink, who charged at Shinken Yellow. Washi Pink took down Shinken Yellow with a dropkick, and then she climbed to the top rope. Washi Pink jumped off the top rope and finished off Shinken Yellow with a 450 Splash before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Washi Pink & Chameleon Green win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship.**

Both Chameleon Green and Washi Pink celebrated their victory over the Shinkengers. They held up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts before heading to the back.

* * *

**5\. Gokaiger vs hNo**

After Faction Wars, the Hibiki Nightmare Order had gotten into a feud with the Gokaigers. Now, the Gokaigers and the hNo were going to hopefully end their feud in this match.

First, Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and the Gauntlet X-Champion, Gokai Green, made their entrance together. The three of them had been attacked by the hNo for a very long time, and that was going to end tonight. Gokai Red led everyone into the ring, and they waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Knuckle the leader of the hNo, Kuroninja of Earth 0, the team of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Hibiki made their entrance. The three fighters walked to the ring, ready to take on Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Green and destroy them in this match. This was all part of Kuroninja of Earth 0's plan to make Kamen Rider Hibiki the future ace of The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost all entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Gokai Blue and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost charged at Gokai Blue and took him down with a punch to the forehead. He then started beating Gokai Blue down until the referee started counting to five. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost backed off, which allowed Gokai Blue to retaliate with a chop to his chest. Gokai Blue then continued hitting Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a series of knife-edge chops, but then Kamen Rider Dark Ghost dragged Gokai Blue into his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja put Gokai Blue into a chokehold, which he got out of by throwing Kamen Rider Ouja forward. Gokai Blue then climbed to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Ouja with a diving elbow drop, before crawling to his corner and tagging in Gokai Red.

Gokai Red charged at Kamen Rider Ouja and took him down with a lariat. He then called out Kamen Rider Hibiki to come in the ring and face him. Kamen Rider Ouja tagged Kamen Rider Hibiki in, and it looked like Hibiki was ready to fight Gokai Red. Gokai Red charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki, who tagged in Kamen Rider Dark Ghost instead. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost picked up Gokai Red and took him down with a powerbomb before going for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out and ducked underneath a running punch from Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who pushed Gokai Blue and Gokai Green off the ring apron. Gokai Red then went behind Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and took him down with a suplex. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost got up and tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki, who came at Gokai Red from behind by hitting him in the back. Kamen Rider Hibiki then started beating down Gokai Red with a series of punches. He was about to hit Gokai Red with his strongest one, when suddenly, Gokai Red elbowed him in the face and took him down with a discus lariat. Gokai Red was about to go for the cover when suddenly, Kuroninja of Earth 0, who was at ringside, started distracting the referee. Gokai Red was also distracted by Kuroninja of Earth 0, which led to Kamen Rider Knuckle taking advantage of the referee being distracted and hitting Gokai Red in the face. Kamen Rider Hibiki got up and rolled Gokai Red up.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out and tagged in Gokai Green, who rushed into the ring. Gokai Green charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki and took him down with a dropkick. He then climbed to the top rope and prepared to do a diving elbow drop, but then Kamen Rider Ouja grabbed Gokai Green's leg and didn't let go. Gokai Green was now hanging from the ring post. Kamen Rider Hibiki then started hitting Gokai Green while he was hanging upside down in the tree of woe. He then picked up Gokai Green and threw him down. Gokai Green rolled to his corner, where he tagged in Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue rushed at Kamen Rider Hibiki, but Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked him in the face to stun him. He then finished Gokai Blue off with the double-armed DDT and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**hNo wins by pinfall.**

The hNo had defeated the Gokaigers, shocking everyone. Kamen Rider Ouja then grabbed Gokai Green and beat him up before tossing him down, allowing Kamen Rider Knuckle to enter the ring and pin Gokai Green to take the X-Championship from him.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Knuckle becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Knuckle then left the ring, because Gokai Red re-entered to help Gokai Green and Gokai Blue up. What they didn't realize was that Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Ouja were standing behind them with steel chairs, which they used to beat down the Gokaigers. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then entered the ring and picked up Gokai Red, before taking him down again with _Digital Noise._ The hNo left the ring after that.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja Gold was standing with Kamen Rider Meteor. He wished AbareBlack good luck, because he was going to enter the Ranger/Rider Rumble, and the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble would earn a title shot at the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: AbareBlack vs Oma Zi-O - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. After AbareBlack turned on Kuroninja Gold at Faction Wars, even getting Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black to do the same, he immediately challenged Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship the following night. Now, the two of them were finally going to face off for the title.

First, being accompanied to the ring by the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, AbareBlack made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He had already turned on Kuroninja Gold, who had brought him to The Golden Age as part of his plan to lead the faction into a "Brand New Morning." Now, AbareBlack was going to try and win the Ultimate Championship, but not for the Golden Age. AbareBlack entered the ring and waited for Oma Zi-O to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Woz, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his entrance, and held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. Oma Zi-O was going to enter the Ranger/Rider Rumble at number 1, but there was the possibility that he wouldn't enter as champion. AbareBlack could defeat Oma Zi-O if he wasn't focused on this match. Oma Zi-O entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, AbareBlack ran at Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O went for a clothesline, but AbareBlack was prepared this time. He took down Oma Zi-O with a cutter and went for a cover.

1...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and attacked AbareBlack with a series of knife-edge chops. However, AbareBlack grabbed Oma Zi-O's arm and started to twist it. He then threw Oma Zi-O down and put Oma Zi-O in an armbar. Oma Zi-O then used his other arm to grab AbareBlack and take him down with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O picked up AbareBlack and finished him off with the _Final Countdown_ before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Oma Zi-O wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.**

Oma Zi-O had defeated AbareBlack. He threw him out of the ring, but then the Ryusoul Brothers rushed in. However, Oma Zi-O was able to take care of them easily.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, AbareBlack was crawling further from the ring. That was when Kuroninja Gold ran out and hit AbareBlack with the _Gold Rush_ to take him down. Kuroninja Gold then fled before the Ryusoul Brothers could react.

In the ring, Oma Zi-O held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Kamen Rider Woz then grabbed a microphone and announced that Oma Zi-O was going to enter the Ranger/Rider Rumble at number 1, and also dominate in the Ranger/Rider Rumble.


	52. 2020 Ranger/Rider Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 fighters in The Gauntlet compete in the Ranger/Rider Rumble to determine who will challenge for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

Now that Final Countdown was over, it was now time for the Ranger/Rider Rumble. 30 mystery fighters were going to enter the ring one by one in a battle royal-style match to determine who was going to challenge for the Ultimate Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania III. However, everyone knew that Oma Zi-O was going to be in the match, and that he was entering at number one.

The match was ready to start.

* * *

**1\. Oma Zi-O**

Before the Ranger/Rider Rumble could officially begin, Kamen Rider Woz walked out on stage with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kamen Rider Woz said, "Rejoice! The one who inherited all Rider-powers, the one who retained the Ultimate Championship against AbareBlack at Final Countdown, your Gauntlet Ultimate Champion and the FIRST entrant in the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Oma Zi-O!"

Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on the other 29 fighters in the Rumble. Oma Zi-O held up his Ultimate Championship for everyone to see, and then he entered the ring. Oma Zi-O waited in the ring for the second fighter to make his entrance.

**2\. Gokai Red**

The second entrant into the Rider/Rider Rumble was Gokai Red, who took his time to get to the ring. Gokai Red had won the very first Ranger/Rider Rumble, and he was looking forward to winning it again. This was going to be very challenging, though, as Gokai Red was one of the first fighters to enter in the Rumble, and he was going up against Oma Zi-O too. Gokai Red entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Oma Zi-O and Gokai Red stared down at each other. The two of them had fought before for the title, months ago. Gokai Red charged at Oma Zi-O, but Oma Zi-O was ready. He picked up Gokai Red and slammed him down. Oma Zi-O was about to pick up Gokai Red, but Gokai Red couldn't get eliminated right away. He slid underneath Oma Zi-O and then got up behind him, taking him down with a backstabber. Gokai Red then attacked Oma Zi-O with a series of knife-edge chops, pushing him to the edge of the ring. However, Oma Zi-O then punched Gokai Red in the face, knocking him back a few steps.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**3\. Houou Soldier**

The next entrant, Houou Soldier, ran into the ring, also wanting to take down Oma Zi-O. Houou Soldier climbed to the top rope and dove onto Oma Zi-O, but then Oma Zi-O caught him in midair and tossed him out of the ring.

**Houou Soldier has been eliminated.**

After that, Gokai Red got up and ran at Oma Zi-O, but Oma Zi-O threw him out of the ring too.

**Gokai Red has been eliminated.**

Oma Zi-O stood alone in the ring, awaiting his next opponent.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**4\. TimeFire**

Next, TimeFire, one third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, made his entrance and ran down to the ring to take on Oma Zi-O. As soon as he entered the ring, he dropkicked Oma Zi-O and then took him down with a rolling cutter. TimeFire then picked up Oma Zi-O, but then Oma Zi-O grabbed TimeFire and took him down with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O then picked up TimeFire and threw him out of the ring.

**TimeFire has been eliminated.**

Oma Zi-O walked around the ring, demanding his next sacrifice.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**5\. Kamen Rider Ouja**

The next fighter to enter the ring was Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja represented the Hibiki Nightmare Order, and the first thing he did when entering the ring was grab Oma Zi-O by the neck. However, Oma Zi-O did the same thing. He then got his other hand and used it to release Kamen Rider Ouja's grip. Oma Zi-O then picked Kamen Rider Ouja up with both hands and took him down with a chokeslam. Kamen Rider Ouja rolled out of the ring. As this was happening, Kamen Rider Woz, who was outside the ring, handed the Ultimate Championship to Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O held the championship belt up for everyone to see.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**6\. AbareKiller**

Another third of the Gauntlet Trios Champions, AbareKiller, ran down to the ring. He passed by Kamen Rider Ouja as he slid into the ring, and then he took down Oma Zi-O with a DDT. AbareKiller then grabbed Oma Zi-O's arm and pulled on it, before stomping on the arm. AbareKiller then picked Oma Zi-O up and was about to eliminate him, but then Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring and started attacking both AbareKiller and Oma Zi-O. AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Ouja then started brawling in the ring, which allowed Oma Zi-O to recover. Oma Zi-O then shoved both AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Ouja out of the ring.

**AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Ouja have been eliminated.**

Oma Zi-O stood alone in the ring again. He waited for his next opponent to arrive.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**7\. Akuroninja**

The next person to arrive was Akuroninja, who took his time to get in the ring. Accompanying him to the ring was DSR. Akuroninja entered the ring and tried to take down Oma Zi-O with a series of punches to the head, but Oma Zi-O took down Akuroninja with a headbutt. He then picked him up and threw him over the top rope and onto DSR.

**Akuroninja has been eliminated.**

Akuroninja walked away from Oma Zi-O, cursing at him. At the same time, Oma Zi-O stayed in the ring.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**8\. Lupin Red**

Lupin Red was the next fighter, and unlike the other, more power-based entrants so far, Lupin Red was more focused on agility. He climbed to the top rope and jumped off, taking down Oma Zi-O with a dropkick. He then did a moonsault off the middle rope on Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O got up, but Lupin Red was ready. He waited for Oma Zi-O to get up before taking him down again with the _Last Surprise._ However, Oma Zi-O was very powerful, that after Lupin Red performed the move, he was exhausted. The countdown began again.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**9\. AbareBlack**

AbareBlack was the next entrant in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. Unlike the other fighters, he didn't enter the ring right away, knowing that Oma Zi-O could squash him like at Final Countdown. Instead, he was going to wait until Oma Zi-O was eliminated before he got in.

Inside the ring, both Oma Zi-O and Lupin Red got up. They both charged at each other, but Oma Zi-O was stronger. He pushed Lupin Red over the top rope, eliminating him from the Rumble.

**Lupin Red has been eliminated.**

Oma Zi-O then saw AbareBlack outside the ring and tried to get him into going in the ring. Kamen Rider Woz then ran after AbareBlack, who entered the ring by going under the bottom rope. Oma Zi-O swung at him, but he ducked and rolled out of the ring on the other side, sliding under the bottom rope to avoid eliminating himself.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**10\. Kiramai Red**

Kiramai Red ran down to the ring next, and the first thing he did was dodge a punch from Oma Zi-O. He then bounced off the ropes and hit Oma Zi-O with a dropkick, which pushed him near the ropes on the other side of the ring, facing the stage. Kiramai Red grabbed Oma Zi-O by the legs and tried to get him out of the ring, but it was very hard to push Oma Zi-O over the top rope. AbareBlack then entered the ring and helped Kiramai Red get Oma Zi-O over the top rope. Kiramai Red then kicked Oma Zi-O in the face, causing him to lose his balance.

Suddenly, Akuroninja returned, but this time, Kamen Rider Odin was with him. Kamen Rider Odin grabbed Oma Zi-O and chokeslammed him off the ring apron, eliminating him from the match. Kamen Rider Odin and Akuroninja then left.

**Oma Zi-O has been eliminated.**

Kiramai Red had eliminated Oma Zi-O, but now, AbareBlack was going to eliminate him as well. Kiramai Red dodged an attack from AbareBlack and pushed him down. He then hit AbareBlack with an elbow drop, but then AbareBlack grabbed Kiramai Red's arm and picked himself up. AbareBlack then took down Kiramai Red with a vertical suplex brainbuster.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**11\. Anti-Kuroninja**

Anti-Kuroninja entered the ring and confronted both AbareBlack and Kiramai Red. AbareBlack had a lot of history with Anti-Kuroninja back when they were fighting for the All-Star Championship, so AbareBlack stopped attacking Kiramai Red and charged at Anti-Kuroninja, kicking him out of the ring.

**Anti-Kuroninja has been eliminated.**

AbareBlack turned around after eliminating Anti-Kuroninja, only to walk into a superkick from Kiramai Red. Kiramai Red went to a corner to recover some energy.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**12\. Zyuoh The World**

Zyuoh The World made his surprise entrance next, running into the ring. He hadn't been seen since he failed to challenge Oma Zi-O for the briefcase and got injured at the end of the match. Zyuoh The World ran into the ring and immediately dropkicked Kiramai Red, but he didn't attack AbareBlack. Zyuoh The World then picked Kiramai Red up and performed his new finisher, the _World-Class Powerslam_ , on him, slamming him down into the mat. He then paced around the ring as everyone in the audience welcomed him back to The Gauntlet.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**13\. Shinken Green**

The next entrant was Shinken Green, a member of Emerald Club. Shinken Green entered the ring and immediately speared Zyuoh The World. AbareBlack then ran at him, but he elbowed AbareBlack before taking him down with a powerbomb. Kiramai Red charged at Shinken Green and took him down with a running dropkick. All four competitors then backed off and stared down each other in the four corners of the ring.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**14\. Kamen Rider Hibiki**

Suddenly, another member of the hNo, Kamen Rider Hibiki, made his entrance, being accompanied by his manager, Kuroninja of Earth 0. Kuroninja of Earth 0 had brought a dakimakura with him. Kamen Rider Hibiki entered the ring and delivered clotheslines to Shinken Green, Zyuoh The World, AbareBlack and Kiramai Red. He then picked up AbareBlack and took him down with a double-armed DDT. Shinken Green ran at Kamen Rider Hibiki and attacked him from behind, but Kamen Rider Hibiki grabbed him and threw him over the top rope. He then elbowed Shinken green, pushing him off the ring apron.

**Shinken Green has been eliminated.**

Everyone else in the ring then ganged up on Kamen Rider Hibiki, which caused Kuroninja of Earth 0 to get up and hit Zyuoh The World with _Digital Noise._ Kamen Rider Hibiki then suplexed Zyuoh The World, but then Kiramai Red charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki and hit him with a running knee, taking him down for now.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**15\. Kamen Rider Ghost**

The next fighter to make his entrance was Kamen Rider Ghost. Kamen Rider Ghost floated into the ring, ready to fight in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. He then descended onto the mat and clotheslined AbareBlack and Zyuoh The World. However, Kamen Rider Hibiki grabbed Kamen Rider Ghost and pulled him over the top rope. Kamen Rider Ghost then punched Kamen Rider Hibiki in the face and bounced off the top rope, hitting Kamen Rider Hibiki with a flying uppercut. Zyuoh The World then grabbed Kamen Rider Ghost from behind and threw him oiut of the ring.

**Kamen Rider Ghost has been eliminated.**

Kiramai Red started brawling with Zyuoh The World while AbareBlack stayed in the corner.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**16\. Gokai Green**

Gokai Green made his entrance next. Immediately upon seeing Kuroninja of Earth 0 and his dakimakura, Gokai Green superkicked Kuroninja of Earth 0 before entering the ring and taking down Kamen Rider Hibiki with a body slam. Gokai Green then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider Hibiki with a diving elbow drop. Everyone then picked up Kamen Rider Hibiki and took turns hitting him with running uppercuts.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**17\. Kiramai Blue**

Kiramai Blue ran into the ring and took down Gokai Green with a clothesline. Kiramai Red welcomed him in the ring, but then he moved to where Zyuoh The World was standing instead because both he and Zyuoh The World were members of Underworld. Zyuoh The World then grabbed Kiramai Blue and threw him out of the ring.

**Kiramai Blue has been eliminated.**

Kiramai Red then dropkicked Zyuoh The World out of the ring.

**Zyuoh The World has been eliminated.**

AbareBlack then got up and pushed Kiramai Red down. The two of them started brawling while Gokai Green was brawling with Kamen Rider Hibiki.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**18\. Kajiki Yellow**

The Kyurangers' entrance music played, and Kajiki Yellow ran down to the ring. Kajiki Yellow joined Gokai Green in beating up Kamen Rider Hibiki. At the same time, Kiramai Red and AbareBlack were exchanging punches. Kiramai Red then picked up AbareBlack and spun him around before throwing him onto Gokai Green, Kajiki Yellow, and Kamen Rider Hibiki. Gokai Green got up and charged at Kiramai Red, but Kiramai Red dodged his attacks. Kajiki Yellow then got up, and Kiramai Red, Gokai Green, and Kajiki Yellow all exchanged knife-edge chops to each other.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**19\. Deathryuger**

The leader of Underworld, Deathryuger, made his entrance next, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Naki, who left as soon as Deathryuger entered the ring. As he entered the ring, Deathryuger gave a disapproving look at Kuroninja of Earth 0 and his dakimakura. Kamen Rider Hibiki then got up and hit Deathryuger on the head from behind. Deathryuger turned around and took down Kamen Rider Hibiki with a jumping cutter, causing Hibiki to roll out of the ring. This didn't mean that Kamen Rider Hibiki was eliminated, however.

Kajiki Yellow then noticed Deathryuger and ran at him, but Deathryuger took him down with a Somersault DDT. He then picked Kajiki Yellow up and leaned him against the ropes, before taking a few steps back. However, he bumped into Gokai Green, who swung at him with a discus lariat. Gokai Green leaned Deathryuger next to Kajiki Yellow, and then stepped back to eliminate both of them.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**20\. Oushi Black**

Oushi Black appeared on stage and rushed near the ring at the same time Gokai Green was about to eliminate both Deathryuger and Kajiki Yellow. He grabbed both of them, and helped Kajiki Yellow get back in the ring. Oushi Black then slammed Deathryuger down on the ringside floor.

**Deathryuger has been eliminated.**

Oushi Black himself then entered the ring, where he teamed up with Kajiki Yellow to take down Gokai Green with a double powerslam. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then got up onto the ring apron and distracted Oushi Black. This allowed Kamen Rider Hibiki to lift Oushi Black up from behind. Oushi Black was leaning on the ropes, but Kuroninja of Earth 0 eliminated him by shoving his dakimakura into Oushi Black's face, causing him to fall.

**Oushi Black has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Hibiki then lifted up Kajiki Yellow with a vertical suplex and threw him over the top rope, onto Oushi Black.

**Kajiki Yellow has been eliminated.**

After eliminating two Kyurangers, Kamen Rider Hibiki was pushed off by Gokai Green, but Kuroninja of Earth 0 put his dakimakura under where Kamen Rider Hibiki was about to fall. Kamen Rider Hibiki stood on the dakimakura when he got up, meaning that his feet didn't touch the floor. He then got up into the ring and started punching Gokai Green in the face. At the same time, AbareBlack had recovered, and he was heading straight for Kiramai Red.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**21\. Lupin X**

Lupin X was the next to arrive. He climbed over the top rope and entered the ring, taking down both Kiramai Red and AbareBlack with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Hibiki then threw Gokai Green down and charged at Lupin X, swinging at him with his fists. Lupin X did a front flip over Kamen Rider Hibiki and took him down with a headscissors takedown. However, he landed next to the ropes, and AbareBlack, who was nearby, superkicked him out of the ring.

**Lupin X has been eliminated.**

AbareBlack then charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki, but Kamen Rider Hibiki picked him up and was about to eliminate him, but AbareBlack got down from Kamen Rider Hibiki and superkicked him too. Kamen Rider Hibiki fell on the ropes, but bounced back and clotheslined AbareBlack out of nowhere. Kiramai Red then got up and took down Kamen Rider Hibiki with a running kick before setting his sights on Gokai Green.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**22\. Gokai Silver**

Gokai Silver rushed into the ring and saved Gokai Green by taking down Kiramai Red with a superman punch. He and Gokai Green then had to deal with Kamen Rider Hibiki and AbareBlack. Gokai Green focused on AbareBlack, while Gokai Silver took down Kamen Rider Hibiki with a Spear. AbareBlack took down Gokai Green and kicked him aside, only to find himself on the recieving end of a Spear from Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver then helped Gokai Green up, and the two of them high-fived.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**23\. Kamen Rider Buster**

Kamen Rider Buster was the next to enter the ring. He entered the ring and stared down Gokai Silver and Gokai Green, but then all three of them were attacked by Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Hibiki clotheslined Gokai Silver and Gokai Green, but he couldn't topple Kamen Rider Buster. Kamen Rider Buster responded by picking up Kamen Rider Hibiki and taking him down with a powerslam. He then picked Hibiki back up and put him against the ropes, right in front of Kuroninja of Earth 0, who was watching at ringside.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**24\. Kuroninja**

Kuroninja was the next to arrive in the ring. The first thing he did when he entered the ring was run at Kamen Rider Hibiki and hit him with a knee strike to the face, sending him over the ropes and out of the ring.

**Kamen Rider Hibiki has been eliminated.**

Kuroninja then turned around and focused on Kamen Rider Buster, but then AbareBlack got up and attacked Kamen Rider Buster with a series of knife-edge chops, pushing him into a corner. At the same time, Kiramai Red and Kuroninja stared down each other. The two of them brawled in the ring, which ended with Kuroninja taking down Kiramai Red with a DDT.

AbareBlack had brought Kamen Rider Buster onto the ring apron. He punched Kamen Rider Buster in the head, sending him out of the ring.

**Kamen Rider Buster has been eliminated.**

AbareBlack then turned around, only to find himself on the receiving end of a running knee strike to the face from Kuroninja.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**25\. Kuroninja Gold**

Next, being accompanied by Kamen Rider Meteor, Kuroninja Gold was the next fighter to enter the Rumble. He saw Kuroninja trying to eliminate AbareBlack, and pushed him aside. This was because he wanted to be the one to eliminate AbareBlack from the Rumble. However, at the last minute, AbareBlack pulled on Kuroninja Gold, and both of them were on the ring apron. Gokai Silver got up and took down Kuroninja with a superman punch. He then ran to the ropes and bounced off of them to take down Kiramai Red with a Spear. Gokai Silver also pushed both AbareBlack and Kuroninja Gold off the ring when he bounced off the ropes.

**Kuroninja Gold and AbareBlack have been eliminated.**

As Kuroninja Gold and AbareBlack were both eliminated, they began brawling outside the ring, which moved closer to the stage. Kuroninja got up and started fighting with Gokai Silver, while Gokai Green focused on Kiramai Red.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**26\. DragonRanger**

DragonRanger, the last of the Trios Champions and the only one who didn't have to deal with Oma Zi-O, made his entrance next and ran down to the ring. Gokai Silver immediately stopped fighting Kuroninja and got into a fight with DragonRanger, who grabbed Gokai Silver and took him down with a _Rock Bottom._ DragonRanger started beating up Gokai Silver, but then Kuroninja saved him by kicking DragonRanger in the face. He then picked DragonRanger up and took him down with _Tokyo Loneliness._

On another part of the ring, Kiramai Red was picked up by Gokai Green, who was about to eliminate him. However, Kiramai Red escaped Gokai Green and took him down with a swinging DDT. Kiramai Red then charged at Gokai Silver and took him down with a dropkick.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**27\. Kamen RIder Knuckle**

The Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Knuckle, made his entrance next. Kuroninja of Earth 0 was still at ringside, even though Kamen Rider Hibiki had already been eliminated. However, he wasn't focused on the Ranger/Rider Rumble until now, since Kamen Rider Knuckle was a member of the hNo.

Because Kamen Rider Knuckle was the X-Champion, everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as he entered the ring. The X-Championship was always on the line. Kiramai Red and Gokai Silver came at him, but they were taken down. DragonRanger then came in from behind, but Kamen Rider Knuckle turned around and took him out with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Knuckle then set his sights on Gokai Green, who he had won the X-Championship from. He rushed at him and punched him so hard that Gokai Green fell back and went over the ropes, getting eliminated.

**Gokai Green has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Knuckle then turned around, only for Kuroninja to stun him and throw him out of the ring.

**Kamen Rider Knuckle has been eliminated.**

After Kamen Rider Knuckle got eliminated, Gokai Green immediately covered him.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

However, after Gokai Green became the new X-Champion, Kuroninja of Earth 0 attacked him from behind. He then finished Gokai Green off with _Digital Noise_ and placed his dakimakura over the unconscious Gokai Green.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja of Earth 0's dakimakura becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Knuckle walked away with the dakimakura and the X-Championship in the hNo's possession. Suddenly, Shurikenger ran down and took down the dakimakura with a Spear. He then covered it to win the X-Championship.

1...2...3!

**Shurikenger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Shurikenger ran off before either Kamen Rider Knuckle or Kuroninja of Earth 0 could attack him. They followed Shurikenger off stage.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**28\. AkaNinger**

Back in the ring, AkaNinger was the next fighter to enter in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. The first thing he did was superkick Gokai Silver and throw him out of the ring.

**Gokai Silver has been eliminated.**

Kuroninja then got up and saw AkaNinger. The two of them pointed at each other, as if one of them was a palette swap of the other, similar to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Genm. However, DragonRanger attacked Kuroninja from behind, and Kiramai Red got AkaNinger's attention. DragonRanger and Kuroninja brawled in a corner, while Kiramai Red tried to hit AkaNinger. However, AkaNinger was very fast. He took down Kiramai Red with a clothesline and then called out "I'm getting fired up!"

Kuroninja then stopped fighting DragonRanger and grabbed AkaNinger from behind before throwing him over the ropes, onto the ring apron. Kuroninja was about to eliminate AkaNinger, but then AkaNinger went back into the ring, jumping over the top rope and taking out Kuroninja with a flying forearm. 

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**29\. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost**

Another member of the hNo, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, made his entrance. He walked down to the ring and as soon as he entered, delivered clotheslines to DragonRanger, Kuroninja, AkaNinger, and Kiramai Red. He then picked up AkaNinger and took him down with a tombstone piledriver. After that, Kuroninja, who had eliminated Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Knuckle already, crawled to the corner. He got up and prepared to deliver a running knee strike to the face onto Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and eliminate him, but then Kuroninja of Earth 0 returned, this time, with Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Ouja was dragging Shurikenger with him, whom he dropped on the ground. Kamen Rider Knuckle then pinned Shurikenger in front of Kuroninja.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Knuckle becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost charged at Kuroninja and hit him with a clothesline. He then lifted Kuroninja up and threw him out of the ring in front of the hNo.

**Kuroninja has been eliminated.**

The hNo, led by Kuroninja of Earth 0, started beating down Kuroninja as revenge for him eliminating Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Knuckle.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

**30\. Kamen Rider Espada**

The final entrant in the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Kamen Rider Espada, ran down to the ring after the hNo left. Kamen Rider Espada saw Kuroninja lying on the floor and helped him up before running into the ring. AkaNinger got up and challenged Kamen Rider Espada to a fight. Kamen Rider Espada then took down AkaNinger with a slingblade and picked him up, before leaning him against the ropes. Kiramai Red then got up and clotheslined AkaNinger out of the ring.

**AkaNinger has been eliminated.**

Kiramai Red and Kamen Rider Espada then set their sights on DragonRanger and Kamen Rider Ghost. Kiramai Red eliminated DragonRanger while Kamen Rider Dark Ghost pushed Kamen Rider Espada down and started beating him up.

**DragonRanger has been eliminated.**

Now, there were only three fighters left: Kiramai Red, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Espada. The three of them started brawling with each other. Kamen Rider Espada then suplexed both Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kiramai Red, and decided to eliminate Kamen Rider Dark Ghost first. However, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost saw it coming and pulled Kamen Rider Espada to the opposite side, where he hit Kamen Rider Espada with a big boot to the face, sending him out of the ring.

**Kamen Rider Espada has been eliminated.**

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kiramai Red were the only two fighters left. Whoever won this match was going to Ultimate Gauntletmania III as the challenger to the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. Both Kiramai Red and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost brawled in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then clotheslined Kiramai Red and picked him up. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost carried Kiramai Red to the side of the ring, but Kiramai Red fought back, pushing Kamen Rider Dark Ghost over the ropes. He then ran at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost grabbed Kiramai Red and threw him onto the ring apron. Now, both of them were hanging on the ropes.

Kiramai Red and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost exchanged punches, trying to get the other to fall off and get eliminated. However, Kiramai Red grabbed Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and took him down with a superkick. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost fell off the ring apron.

**Kiramai Red wins the Ranger/Rider Rumble.**

Kiramai Red had outlasted 29 other fighters, including Oma Zi-O, to become the challenger for the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion at Ultimate Gauntletmania III. Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, approached Kiramai Red, who was standing in the ring. He held up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship in front of Kiramai Red and stared him down before leaving.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night after the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Kiramai Red addresses his victory in the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World team up against AbareBlack's team, and in the main event, Kuroninja and MomoNinger team up against Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow.

In the Ranger/Rider Rumble, 30 fighters had entered, but only one left with the victory. Kiramai Red had outlasted 29 other fighters, including Oma Zi-O himself, to become the challenger to Oma Zi-O, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, at Ultimate Gauntletmania III. Now, he was going to address the crowd on his victory.

* * *

**1\. Kiramai Red address his victory**

Kiramai Red, the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble, made his way to the ring. As he made his way to the ring, a lot of people cheered. Kiramai Red entered the ring and got a microphone. He then began to speak.

"Thank you for the applause," Kiramai Red said. "It's true that I won the Ranger/Rider Rumble, but I couldn't have done it without you guys...and I couldn't have done it without my inspiration!"

Everyone cheered for Kiramai Red.

"Now all that's left is Ultimate Gauntletmania III," Kiramai Red said. "I will be challenging Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship-"

Suddenly, Akuroninja and DSR walked out to confront Kiramai Red. Everyone in the audience started booing them.

"Kiramai Red..." Akuroninja said. "Congratulations on your victory in the Ranger/Rider Rumble. You seem to be forgetting one thing, though...me and Kamen Rider Odin were the ones that eliminated Oma Zi-O, not you! If it weren't for us, you wouldn't have a title shot!"

"Come on, Akuroninja," Kiramai Red said, "I earned this shot fair and square!"

"You're not championship level material," Akuroninja said. "We've fought each other before, in a falls count anywhere match. But this time, I have changed! After our epic match at Faction Wars, I took a break. And on that break, I looked myself in the mirror and realized that changes need to be done if the Enforcers are going to take over The Gauntlet. And since I looked in the mirror, I will make sure everyone else does too. I started with Kamen Rider Ark-One, and now, I'm coming for you!"

Akuroninja entered the ring and took down Kiramai Red with a clothesline. DSR then held him in place while Akuroninja signaled toward the stage for someone to come out. Kamen Rider Odin then walked down to the ring and brought a mirror with him. He then placed it in the corner. DSR then moved Kiramai Red closer to the mirror, and it looked like they were about to throw him in the mirror, but then, someone else's music hit.

It was the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O. Oma Zi-O ran down to the ring with the title belt in hand, and he took down Kamen Rider Odin and DSR with ease, saving Kiramai Red. Akuroninja rolled out of the ring and fled before Oma Zi-O could reach him. Both Oma Zi-O and Kiramai Red stood tall in the ring, before having a staredown.

* * *

**2\. The Gouraigers vs Sasori Orange & Oushi Black**

This next match was to determine the next challengers for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, currently held by the Ryusoul Brothers.

First, representing the Golden Age, the Gouraigers made their entrance. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger had both lost the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship to the Ryusoul Brothers at Final Countdown, and they were hoping to get the titles back. KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, representing the Kyurangers, the team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black ran down to the ring. As soon as they entered the match was ready to start.

The match began with Sasori Orange and KabutoRaiger in the ring. KabutoRaiger charged at Sasori Orange and pushed him into a corner, but Sasori Orange was able to fight out of it. He then kicked KabutoRaiger back, but KabutoRaiger hit Sasori Orange with a series of strikes, and then took him down with a headbutt. He then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them picked up Sasori Orange and took him down with an aided snap swinging neckbreaker. KuwagaRaiger went for the cover.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black, who charged at KabutoRaiger and threw him out of the ring. KuwagaRaiger then charged at him, but Oushi Black took him down with a suplex. KuwagaRaiger then got up and charged at Oushi Black, attacking him with some kicks, and then following it up with a kick to the face. KuwagaRaiger then picked up Oushi Black and put him in the sitout piledriver position, but Oushi Black escaped and picked KuwagaRaiger up. He then finished KuwagaRaiger off with a fireman's carry slam and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Oushi Black & Sasori Orange win by pinfall.**

The team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black had defeated the Gouraigers to become the next challengers to the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship. As they left, KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger stayed in the ring, wondering what was next for the Gouraigers.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja of Earth 0, leader of the hNo, was standing with Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja. He said that Kuroninja made a big mistake when he eliminated Kamen Rider Hibiki from the Ranger/Rider Rumble, and that when the hNo returned to eliminate Kuroninja from the Rumble, that was just business. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then told Kuroninja that he was going to enjoy watching the main event mixed tag team match, with Kuroninja and MomoNinger taking on Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow, because the hNo had prepared a surprise for Kuroninja. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then told Kuroninja that he will never see it coming.

* * *

**3\. Kamen Rider Knuckle vs Gokai Green vs Lupin X vs Shurikenger - Gauntlet X-Championship**

At the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Shurikenger had won the Gauntlet X-Championship in the middle of the Rumble. Now, he was going to defend it against Gokai Green and Kamen Rider Knuckle, the last two who were the X-Champion before him, and Lupin X, who was on a mission to win the X-Championship back.

First, representing the hNo, Kamen Rider Knuckle made his entrance and walked toward the ring. He then entered and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Next, Gokai Green made his entrance and walked down to the ring, keeping his distance from Kamen Rider Knuckle.

Lupin X made his entrance after Gokai Green. He entered the ring, and now, only the X-Champion himself had yet to make his entrance.

Finally, the Gauntlet X-Champion, Shurikenger, made his entrance, holding up the X-Championship for everyone to see. He gave the title belt to the referee, but then Lupin X rolled him up from behind, starting the match.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and threw Lupin X out of the ring. However, he ran right into an uppercut from Kamen Rider Knuckle, who went for the cover on Shurikenger.

1...

Gokai Green pushed Kamen Rider Knuckle out of the way and covered Shurikenger, but then Shurikenger got up and challenged Gokai Green to a fight. The two of them brawled in the center of the ring, which ended with Gokai Green picking up Shurikenger with a suplex and taking him down. Gokai Green then went for the cover.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, and then both he and Gokai Green noticed that Lupin X was on the top rope. He jumped off the top rope with a standing moonsault and took down both Shurikenger and Gokai Green. Lupin X went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Knuckle got back up from underneath the ring and pushed Lupin X out of the way. He then punched him over the top rope, sending him out of the ring. Lupin X then pulled on Kamen Rider Knuckle's leg, sending him out of the ring as well. Kamen Rider Knuckle and Lupin X started fighting, but while that was happening, Gokai Green had taken down Shurikenger in the ring with a running kick to the face and was covering him.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Green wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Gokai Green had defeated Shurikenger, becoming the new Gauntlet X-Champion. Suddenly, as he walked to the back, KibaRanger appeared from behind and rolled Gokai Green up.

1...2...3!

**KibaRanger becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

As KibaRanger was about to leave, he was attacked by Kamen Rider Jin, who picked him up and took him down with a _Falcon Arrow._ Kamen Rider Jin covered KibaRanger.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Jin becomes the Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Jin had defeated KibaRanger and ran off with the X-Championship belt. He was too fast for anyone to stop him.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Ryuki, the Rider-Division Champion, was waiting. He needed a challenger for the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania III. As he looked around, he couldn't find anyone who could challenge for the title. Suddenly, he thought of something and walked away.

Kamen Rider Jin was walking around with the X-Championship, when suddenly, Gokai Christmas appeared and took him down with a superman punch. He then went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Christmas becomes the Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Gokai Christmas then saw Patoren X show up and made a run for it.

* * *

**4\. Shironinger vs Kiramai Pink**

Shironinger was successful in her title defense against HurricaneBlue. Now, she was going to face the other female member of Underworld, Kiramai Pink.

First, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, Shironinger, made her entrance. As she walked to the ring, Shironinger held up the Gauntlet Women's Championship for everyone to see. She then entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing Underworld, Kiramai Pink made her entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Shironinger. If Kiramai Pink defeated Shironinger in this match, she could earn a shot at the Gauntlet Women's Championship. Kiramai Pink entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kiramai Pink charged at Shironinger. However, Shironinger fought back with a knee to the face. She then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out, so Shironinger went for a punch. Kiramai Pink intercepted the punch and threw Shironinger down. She then hit Shironinger with a diving leg drop and covered her.

1...2...

Shironinger kicked out, so Kiramai Pink climbed to the top rope and went for a diving leg drop. Shironinger rolled out of the way as Kiramai Pink jumped down, and then she waited for Kiramai Pink to get up. Once she did, Shironinger finished Kiramai Pink off with a discus lariat and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shironinger wins by pinfall.**

Shironinger had defeated Kiramai Pink. She held up the Women's Championship belt after the match, but then HurricaneBlue appeared on the screen. She told Shironinger that at Final Countdown, she lost, but last year's Final Countdown, she defeated Shironinger in her debut match. Now, there had to be one more match to determine who was the better fighter. Was it Shironinger or was it HurricaneBlue?

Shironinger then picked up a microphone and told HurricaneBlue that it couldn't just be any match. It had to be something special. HurricaneBlue agreed and challenged Shironinger to a submission match, but Shironinger disagreed and said that it should be a steel cage match. Neither Shironinger nor HurricaneBlue agreed with each other's ideas for stipulations, and they argued until the staff came to move Shironinger out so that the show could go on to the next match.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Christmas was running with the Gauntlet X-Championship, when suddenly, he ran into Santa Claus. Santa smashed a Christmas present on the head of Gokai Christmas and covered him.

1...2...3!

**Santa Claus becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Santa then held up the title while chuckling "ho ho ho!" Little did he realize that Lupin X was behind him. Lupin X tried to roll up Santa Claus, but at the last minute, he was pushed aside by Mido-Rider, who rolled up Santa Claus instead.

1...2...3!

**Mido-Rider becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Gokai Christmas then recovered and chased after Mido-Rider, but then Lupin X grabbed Gokai Christmas, who revealed himself to be Gokai Silver. Gokai Silver started brawling with Lupin X, while at the same time, Mido-Rider was taken out by Shinken Green, who delivered a Spear to him. Shinken Green went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Shinken Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Shinken Green was about to leave with the title, but Gokai Silver, who had taken out Lupin X, ran after Shinken Green and took him down by hitting him on the head with a large pole that looked like a candy cane. He then went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Silver becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Gokai Silver was the new Gauntlet X-Champion, and he ran off with the title.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the stage, Zyuoh The World was with Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Naki, and Kiramai Blue for the next match, which was happening now. An interviewer said that it had been a long time since Zyuoh The World was last seen in the ring, and asked what to expect. Zyuoh The World then said that a lot had changed ever since his injury, and now that he was back, he was going to show everyone a new version of Zyuoh The World that had never been seen before.

**5\. Deathryuger, Kiramai Blue & Zyuoh The World vs AbareBlack & the Ryusoul Brothers**

In this match, Zyuoh The World was going to team up with his Underworld companions after a long time of inactivity.

First, representing Underworld, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Naki, Deathryuger and Kiramai Blue made their entrance. Deathryuger then pointed towards the stage, and his entrance music changed to Zyuoh The World's entrance music. Zyuoh The World then made his entrance and joined Deathryuger and Kiramai Blue as the three of them walked to the ring. All three of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, AbareBlack and the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, made their entrance. All three of them walked down to the ring, ready to take on Underworld in this match. For some reason, AbareBlack wasn't worried at all about facing Zyuoh The World. He and the Ryusoul Brothers entered the ring, and then the Ryusoul Brothers held up their tag team championship belts for everyone to see. The match was now ready to start.

The match started with Kiramai Blue and Ryusoul Green in the ring. Ryusoul Green charged at Kiramai Blue and pushed him into a corner, but Kiramai Blue fought back by hitting Ryusoul Green with a series of concentrated knife-edge chops. Ryusoul Green then tagged in Ryusoul Black, who hit Kiramai Blue with some knife-edge chops of his own. He then grabbed Kiramai Blue's arm and threw him down, before going for an armbar on him. However, Kiramai Blue pushed Ryusoul Black back and tagged Deathryuger in.

Deathryuger ran at Ryusoul Black and ducked underneath one of his attacks. He then picked Ryusoul Black up and slammed him down. Deathryuger challenged AbareBlack to get in the ring, so AbareBlack tagged himself in and pushed Deathryuger down with a clothesline. AbareBlack went for the cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out. He then tagged in Zyuoh The World, who ran straight at AbareBlack, staring at him. AbareBlack then tagged in Ryusoul Black, who ran at Zyuoh The World and tried to beat him up, but Zyuoh The World took Ryusoul Black down easily with a two-handed chokeslam. Ryusoul Black then rolled to his corner, and Ryusoul Green tagged himself in. Ryusoul Green ran at Zyuoh The World, who took him down easily with a discus clothesline. Zyuoh The World tagged Deathryuger back in. Deathryuger went for the cover on Ryusoul Green.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out, so Deathryuger reached to his corner for Zyuoh The World to tag himself in. However, instead if tagging in, Zyuoh The World punched Deathryuger in the face, sending him back. Ryusoul Green then pulled Deathryuger to his corner and tagged in AbareBlack, who grabbed Deathryuger and finished him off with a vertical suplex brainbuster. AbareBlack went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**AbareBlack, Ryusoul Green, and Ryusoul Black win by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World then pushed Deathryuger back and joined the winners in the ring, revealing himself as the newest member of AbareBlack's alliance. Kiramai Blue ran into the ring to fight him, but Zyuoh The World picked him up and took him down with the _World-Class Slam._ The four fighters were unstoppable.

Suddenly, Kuroninja Gold appeared on stage.

"Hey you!" Kuroninja Gold said, pointing at AbareBlack. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, AbareBlack! Did you really think I was going to let you off easy after you and the Ryusoul Brothers turned on me and the Golden Age? Well guess what? I let you have your fun in your failed challenge for the Ultimate Championship, but that fun is over! At Ultimate Gauntletmania III, I'm putting this Golden Age civil war to an end! I'm challenging you to a last man standing match, AbareBlack! Whoever wins is in charge, and as for the loser...they're out of the Golden Age for good!"

Kuroninja Gold dropped the microphone on the ground before making his leave.

* * *

Next week, Kiramai Red was going to team up with Oma Zi-O against the team of Akuroninja and DSR, and Kamen Rider Ryuki was going to do an open challenge for the Rider-Division Championship. Not only that, but Lupin Yellow was going to fight one on one against PteraRanger.

For now, though, it was time for the main event, where Kuroninja and MomoNinger were going to team up against Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Lupin Red & Lupin Yellow vs Kuroninja & MomoNinger**

It was now time for the main event, which was a mixed tag team match between the team of Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow, against the team of Kuroninja and MomoNinger.

First, Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow made their entrance. Both of them had experience being in the same ring as Kuroninja, and they were ready to fight against Kuroninja again. Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow entered the ring and waited for Kuroninja and MomoNinger to arrive.

Next, MomoNinger made her entrance, but she was alone. MomoNinger had no idea where Kuroninja was or what was taking him so long, but she walked to the ring. As soon as she entered, the screen showed Kuroninja backstage, having been attacked by Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Knuckle, and Kuroninja of Earth 0.

Suddenly, it became uncertain what was to come for the main event. Kuroninja was too hurt to compete thanks to the assault from the hNo. MomoNinger needed a replacement. Fortunately, Ryu Commander, the general manager of The Gauntlet, ran on stage.

"Wait!" Ryu Commander said. "The show must go on! MomoNinger, do not worry! Kuroninja told me what to do if something went wrong before this main event. Introducing, your replacement tag team partner...the legendary **Houou Soldier!**

Houou Soldier made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to join MomoNinger as her tag team partner in this mixed tag team match. The Renaissance was back in action. Houou Soldier entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with MomoNinger and Lupin Yellow in the ring. Both of them shook hands before fighting. Lupin Yellow then attacked MomoNinger with some knife-edge chops, but MomoNinger fought back with a kick to the face, followed by a running clothesline. MomoNinger then picked Lupin Yellow up and put her in position for the snap swinging neckbreaker, but Lupin Yellow picked MomoNinger up instead and took her down with a DDT. Lupin Yellow went for the cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and tagged in Houou Soldier, while Lupin Yellow tagged in Lupin Red. Lupin Red charged at Houou Soldier, who stopped him with a knife-edge chop to Lupin Red's chest. Houou Soldier then took down Lupin Red with a DDT. He then climbed to the top rope and was ready to hit him with a Phoenix Splash, but Lupin Red rolled out of the way. Lupin Red then rolled up Houou Soldier.

1...

Houou Soldier kicked out and backed off from Lupin Red. He tagged MomoNinger in and charged at Lupin Red, taking him down with a running kick. MomoNinger then followed it up with a double leg drop on Lupin Red, who rolled to his corner and tagged in Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow charged at MomoNinger, but MomoNinger stunned her with a kick and put her in position for the snap swinging neckbreaker. MomoNinger then finished Lupin Yellow off with the snap swinging neckbreaker and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**MomoNinger and Houou Soldier win by pinfall.**

MomoNinger and Houou Soldier had defeated the Lupinrangers, even though Houou Soldier wasn't MomoNinger's scheduled tag team partner for the main event. Now, both Houou Soldier and MomoNinger were ready to return to the Mixed Tag Team Championship picture.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamen Rider Ryuki issues an open challenge for the Rider-Division Championship, and in the main event, Kiramai Red and Oma Zi-O team up to take on Akuroninja and DSR.

It was time for another night of The Gauntlet on the road to Ultimate Gauntletmania III. In tonight's main event, Kiramai Red and Oma Zi-O, who were going to stand on opposite corners at Ultimate Gauntletmania III, were going to team up against Akuroninja and DSR.

But first, there was the opening match.

* * *

**1\. Lupin Yellow vs PteraRanger**

First, Lupin Yellow made her entrance and walked down to the ring. She had returned after a match between Gokai Yellow and PteraRanger, and the first thing she did was attack PteraRanger. Lupin Yellow walked down to the ring, ready to take on PteraRanger in this match. She entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, PteraRanger walked down to the ring, ready to take on Lupin Yellow. She walked very slowly to the ring as everyone booed in the audience. PteraRanger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and PteraRanger charged at Lupin Yellow, throwing her down. However, Lupin Yellow got up before PteraRanger could cover her. She then backed off from PteraRanger, who charged at her. Lupin Yellow moved out of the way as PteraRanger ran head-first into the ring post. Lupin Yellow then rolled up PteraRanger from behind.

1...2...

PteraRanger kicked out, so Lupin Yellow stunned her with a kick to the face. She then finished PteraRanger off with the Russian leg sweep and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Yellow had defeated PteraRanger in the opening match. She got out of the ring and headed for the back.

* * *

**2\. Lupin X vs Gokai Silver - Gauntlet X-Championship**

Lupin X, who was on a quest to win back the Gauntlet X-Championship, was going to face off against Gokai Silver, who had recently won the title.

First, Lupin X made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Gokai Silver. He entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Gokai Silver, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance, holding up the X-Championship belt for everyone to see. Gokai Silver then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Lupin X charged at Gokai Silver. However, Gokai Silver ducked and hit Lupin X with a superman punch. Lupin X rolled out of the ring before Gokai Silver could cover him.

Gokai Silver then went out of the ring, only for Lupin X to throw him into a ring post. Lupin X then pushed Gokai Silver back in the ring and stood on the ring apron. He then did a front flip over the ropes and hit Gokai Silver with a standing moonsault before covering him right away.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and backed off from Lupin X, who charged at him. Gokai Silver then ran at Lupin X and took him down with a superman punch before going to the corner. Lupin X got up, and Gokai Silver finished him off with the Spear before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Silver wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet X-Championship.**

After defeating Lupin X, Gokai Silver grabbed his title belt and walked to the back with the title.

* * *

Backstage, AbareKiller challenged Kamen Rider Meteor to a match next week, saying that the Golden Age had become a failure ever since AbareBlack and the Ryusoul Brothers turned on Kuroninja Gold.

* * *

**3\. Shurikenger & Lupin Red vs Kamen Rider Hibiki & Kamen Rider Ouja**

Last week, the hNo attacked Kuroninja before he could make his entrance for the mixed tag team match last week. Instead, Houou Soldier took his place. Now, Shurikenger and Lupin Red were going to team up to fight against the hNo's two best fighters, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja. 

First, Shurikenger made his entrance and walked down to the ring. After entering the ring, Shurikenger waited for Lupin Red to arrive.

Lupin Red then made his entrance next, and the first thing he did was run off the stage and join Shurikenger in the ring. The two of them then waited in the ring for their opponents.

The hNo then made their entrance next, being led by Kuroninja of Earth 0. Kuroninja of Earth 0 pointed at the ring, and Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja walked down to the ring, ready to take on both Shurikenger and Lupin Red. The two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Hibiki and Lupin Red in the ring. Lupin Red charged at Kamen Rider Hibiki, who took him down with an elbow to the face. Kamen Rider Hibiki then tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja, who charged at Lupin Red and trapped him in the corner before the referee forced him to back off. Lupin Red then kicked Kamen Rider Ouja in the face and tagged in Shurikenger, who went on the top rope and jumped off, taking down Kamen Rider Ouja with a meteora. Shurikenger went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki, who ran at Shurikenger. However, Shurikenger dodged one of Kamen Rider Hibiki's attacks and took him down with a running dropkick. He then dove out of the ring and took down Kuroninja of Earth 0, before getting back in and hitting Kamen Rider Hibiki with a flying forearm. Shurikenger tagged in Lupin Red, who went for the cover on Kamen Rider Hibiki.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out, but Lupin Red wasn't done yet. He picked up Kamen Rider Hibiki and finished him off with the _Last Surprise_ before going for the pin.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja ran into the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt from Lupin Red. Lupin Red tagged in Shurikenger before throwing Kamen Rider Ouja out of the ring and diving off the top rope. Shurikenger then slid underneath the ring and put Kamen Rider Ouja back into the ring. He then finished him off with a headscissors takedown and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Shurikenger and Lupin Red win by pinfall.**

Having been defeated, the hNo proceeded to surround the ring. Lupin Red made a quick retreat, leaving Shurikenger all alone in the ring. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then took Shurikenger down with _Digital Noise_ and left the ring, leaving Shurikenger to get beaten up by the rest of the hNo. Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Knuckle all started taking turns beating up Shurikenger, until they all got satisfied and headed to the back.

* * *

Backstage, both ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue were still disagreeing on what the stipulation of their match would be, so Ryu Commander, the general manager, decided that next week, they were going to finalize the stipulation for the Women's Championship match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, and NinjaWhite, the leader of the Kakurangers, was going to be there to help them decide.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Ryuki's Rider-Division Championship Open Challenge**

In this next match, Kamen Rider Ryuki was going to put his Rider-Division Championship on the line against a mystery Kamen Rider.

First, the Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ryuki, made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He then held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see, before giving it to the referee and entering the ring. Kamen Rider Ryuki waited to see who would answer the open challenge.

The one to answer the open challenge was Kamen Rider Jin, who made his way to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Jin dashed into the ring and immediately clotheslined Kamen Rider Ryuki to start the match.

Kamen Rider Jin went for a cover, but Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out right away. He then exchanged punches with Kamen Rider Jin, until Kamen Rider Jin hit Kamen Rider Ryuki with a series of knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Jin then took down Kamen Rider Ryuki with a suplex and went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out and hit Kamen Rider Jin with a discus lariat. He then put Kamen Rider Jin into an armbar and made him tap out.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by submission and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki had defeated Kamen Rider Jin. He held up the Rider-Division Championship belt, when suddenly, Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance, issuing a challenge for the Rider-Division Championship. However, that match wasn't going to take place next week...it was a challenge for the Rider-Division Championship at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Kamen Rider Ryuki accepted the match from Kamen Rider Saber, and the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Next week, NinjaWhite and HurricaneBlue were going to finalize the stipulation for their upcoming match at Ultimate Gauntletmania for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, and the Gokaigers were going to have a reunion. Not only that, but Zyuoh The World was going to be in action against Kuroninja Gold. Now, it was time for the main event.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Akuroninja & DSR vs Kiramai Red and Oma Zi-O**

At the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Kiramai Red won, making him the challenger for Oma Zi-O at Ultimate Gauntletmania III. First, they both had to take on Akuroninja and DSR.

First, Akuroninja and DSR made their entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Kiramai Red and Oma Zi-O. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Kiramai Red was the next to make his entrance, but before he left the stage, Oma Zi-O made his entrance and walked ahead of Kiramai Red, holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. The two of them then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Akuroninja and Kiramai Red in the ring. Kiramai Red was about to charge at Akuroninja, but then Oma Zi-O tagged himself in. He started arguing with Kiramai Red because of this, which allowed Akuroninja to attack Oma Zi-O from behind. Oma Zi-O responded by picking Akuroninja up and slamming him down, but Akuroninja tagged in DSR, and the two of them ran at Oma Zi-O. However, Oma Zi-O took both of them down with a clothesline and tagged in Kiramai Red.

Kiramai Red ran at DSR and hit him with a series of knife-edge chops, before picking him up. Kiramai Red then performed the airplane spin on DSR, and then he dropped him on the ring. Kiramai Red climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting DSR with a diving elbow drop. Kiramai Red went for the cover.

1...2...

DSR kicked out and trapped Kiramai Red in the Cobra Clutch, but Kiramai Red made it to his corner before he tapped out. He tagged in Oma Zi-O, who pried DSR off of Kiramai Red and threw him back to his corner, where he called for Akuroninja. DSR tagged Akuroninja in, and Akuroninja ran at Oma Zi-O, only for Oma Zi-O to hit Akuroninja with a chokeslam. Oma Zi-O then picked up Akuroninja and was about to finish him off with the _Final Countdown_ , but then Kiramai Red tagged himself in and took down Akuroninja with a jumping cutter with unintentional help from Oma Zi-O. Kiramai Red went for the cover on Akuroninja.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red and Oma Zi-O win by pinfall.**

After defeating Akuroninja and DSR, Kiramai Red grabbed the Ultimate Championship and held it up before giving it to Oma Zi-O. The two of them then had a brief staredown before heading to the back.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this special night of The Gauntlet, the Gokaigers have a reunion, ShiroNinger & HurricaneBlue decide on a stipulation for their title match at Ultimate Gauntletmania III, and Zyuoh The World takes on Kuroninja Gold.

It was time for a special episode of The Gauntlet. Kamen Rider OOO was holding a birthday cake, and he knocked on the door of TimePink. TimePink answered the door.

"Yes?" TimePink asked.

"Happy birthday," Kamen Rider OOO said.

"It's not my birthday," TimePink said.

"Your name is 'Yuuri,' right?" Kamen Rider OOO asked.

"Yes," TimePink said, "but it's not my birthday. Maybe it's a different Yuuri or something."

"Oh," Kamen Rider OOO said. He was about to go, but then Akuroninja, DSR, and Kamen Rider Odin attacked him from behind and put him through a table. The birthday cake was dropped on the floor.

* * *

**1\. Gokaiger Reunion**

The night was ready to begin with a Gokaiger reunion. All six Gokaigers were now official fighters of The Gauntlet.

Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green, Gokai Yellow, and Gokai Pink were already in the ring. The announcer then began to speak as the event started.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "introducing the host of the Gokaiger Reunion...Gokai Silver!"

Gokai Silver, the Gauntlet X-Champion, made his entrance, holding the X-Championship up for everyone to see. He was being accompanied by KibaRanger.

"Hello, everyone," Gokai Silver said, "and welcome to the Gokaiger Reunion!"

Everyone cheered as the Gokaiger Reunion was about to start.

"This is a Gokaiger reunion, right?" Gokai Blue asked. "Why is KibaRanger here?"

"He's here to protect me," Gokai Silver said. "The X-Championship is defended 24/7, remember?"

"Oh, right," Gokai Red said. "But you are with us now, so KibaRanger, get out of here."

KibaRanger left and walked toward the back.

"So what's this whole thing for?" Gokai Red asked Gokai Silver.

"Well," Gokai Silver said, "I noticed that the Gokaigers are back in action, now that all of us are here in The Gauntlet. But there's one thing I want to know...what are your plans for Ultimate Gauntletmania?"

"Ultimate Gauntletmania?" Gokai Green said. "Oh, right, I just realized we aren't on the card. Even Gokai Red isn't on the card. We must've been so focused on recovering from our match against the hNo that we forgot about-"

"Actually," Gokai Red said, "I have plans for Ultimate Gauntletmania III. A few months ago, some people have been wondering who would win in a fight between me and Lupin Red. And although that has already happened, that was in a ladder match. But now, I want to face Lupin Red again at Ultimate Gauntletmania, in a normal singles match."

"Ok," Gokai Silver said, "what about you, Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink?"

"I came to The Gauntlet for championship gold," Gokai Yellow said, "and I know Gokai Pink also wants gold. We are challenging Chameleon Green and Washi Pink for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship!"

"That's great," Gokai Silver said, "but not as great as my plans for Ultimate Gauntletmania III. I will be at Ultimate Gauntletmania, as your All-Star Champion!"

"All-Star Champion?" Gokai Green said. "Does that mean..."

"That's right," Gokai Silver said. "Tonight, I'm going to cash in my X-Championship and challenge Kiramai Silver for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship!

The Gokaigers then left the ring, so that the opening match, between AbareKiller and Kamen Rider Meteor, could start.

* * *

**2\. AbareKiller vs Kamen Rider Meteor**

For this opening match, first, AbareKiller made his entrance, being accompanied by TimeFire and DragonRanger. Together, they were the Gauntlet Trios Champions, and they held up their Trios Championship belts for everyone to see. TimeFire and DragonRanger stayed at ringside while AbareKiller entered the ring with one of the Trios Championship belts in his hands. He held it up one more time before giving it to the referee.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance and ran down to the ring. He then stared down TimeFire and DragonRanger, before entering the ring. As soon as Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider Meteor and AbareKiller fought in the middle of the ring. AbareKiller then picked Kamen Rider Meteor up and took him down with a powerslam. He then focused on Kamen Rider Meteor's arm and was about to stomp on it, until Kamen Rider Meteor rolled out of the way. Kamen Rider Meteor then got up and tackled AbareKiller before covering him.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out and grabbed Kamen Rider Meteor's arm. He then put Kamen Rider Meteor into an armbar, but Kamen Rider Meteor managed to crawl to the ropes and grab them in time. AbareKiller was about to go for a heel hook on Kamen Rider Meteor, but Kamen Rider Meteor got up before that could happen, and he ran at AbareKiller, taking him down with a _Meteor Punch._ Kamen Rider Meteor then climbed to the top rope and finished AbareKiller off with a Shooting Star Press before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Meteor wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Meteor had just pinned one of the Trios Champions, which meant that he could challenge for the Trios Championship. TimeFire and DragonRanger both entered the ring and beat up Kamen Rider Meteor as AbareKiller got up. AbareKiller then joined his teammates, until the Gouraigers ran down with kendo sticks. They helped Kamen Rider Meteor get up, and the three of them stood tall in the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Saber was training, when he ran into Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Odin. The two of them were about to fight, but then Kamen Rider OOO ran down to save Kamen Rider Saber. Both Kamen Rider Saber and Kamen Rider OOO were going to fight Akuroninja and Kamen Rider Odin next week.

* * *

**3\. YOZORA vs Lupin Red & Lupin X**

Kuroninja and Shurikenger were going to team up against Lupin Red and Lupin X in this match. Kuroninja hadn't been seen since he was beaten down by the hNo, but now he was recovered and ready to take on the Lupinrangers in this match.

First, the team of Kuroninja and Shurikenger, also known as YOZORA, made their entrance and walked down to the ring. Kuroninja and Shurikenger then entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Lupin Red and Lupin X made their entrance. Lupin X was focused on trying to win the Gauntlet X-Championship, which had been cashed in earlier by Gokai Silver in exchange for a title shot against Kiramai Silver. As for Lupin Red, he had been challenged by Gokai Red to a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania III. The match had been made official, but now, Lupin Red had to focus on one of his old rivals, Kuroninja. As soon as Lupin Red and Lupin X entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match began with Shurikenger and Lupin X in the ring. Both sixth rangers charged at each other, but Shurikenger was the one to take Lupin X down with a dropkick. He then went for a cover right away.

1...

Lupin X kicked out and hit Shurikenger with a series of knife-edge chops. Shurikenger responded with some of his own, before putting Lupin X in position for a neckbreaker. Lupin X threw Shurikenger down instead and put him in an armlock, but Shurikenger hit Lupin X in the face to get out of the armlock. Lupin X then tagged in Lupin Red, who entered the ring running straight at Shurikenger. Lupin Red then took down Shurikenger with a running elbow, followed by a leg drop. Lupin Red went for the cover.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and tagged in Kuroninja, who ran at Lupin Red and took him down with a running kick. Kuroninja then began charging up energy for a running knee strike to the face. As soon as Lupin Red got up, Kuroninja ran at him, but then Lupin Red moved out of the way before he could get hit by the running knee strike to the face. Lupin Red then suplexed Kuroninja down and climbed to the top rope, where he landed on Kuroninja with a diving moonsault. Lupin Red went for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and got up, but Lupin Red wasn't done yet. He picked Kuroninja up again and was about to finish him off with the _Last Surprise,_ but Kuroninja got out of Lupin Red's hold and pushed him back. He then took Lupin Red down with a clothesline and tagged in Shurikenger, who charged at Lupin Red, taking him down with a hurricanrana. Shurikenger was about to cover Lupin Red, but then the entrance music of the hNo began to play. Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Hibiki began to approach the stage. This distracted Kuroninja and Shurikenger long enough for Lupin Red to get up and pick Shurikenger up.

Lupin Red finished Shurikenger off with the _Last Surprise_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red & Lupin X win by pinfall.**

The Lupinrangers left the ring while the hNo entered. Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Hibiki started beating up Kuroninja and Shurikenger. Outside of the ring, Kamen Rider Knuckle and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost jumped the barricade and attacked Lupin Red and Lupin X from behind. All four fighters had been taken down by the hNo, who left the ring. The last one to leave was Kuroninja of Earth 0, who picked Kuroninja up and performed his finisher, _Digital Noise,_ on him before leaving.

* * *

Later, backstage, HurricaneRed, who had recovered from an injury, was being asked on why he thought Kuroninja was being targeted by the hNo. HurricaneRed then said that maybe it was because Kuroninja eliminated Kamen Rider Hibiki form the Ranger/Rider Rumble, and that the hNo were sore losers. HurricaneRed then told the hNo that he was ready for them. But first, he had to deal with Anti-Kuroninja, the one who injured him, next week.

* * *

**4\. ShiroNinger & HurricaneBlue decide on a stipulation**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania III, ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue were going to have a rematch for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. However, they both couldn't agree on a stipulation. ShiroNinger wanted a steel cage match, while HurricaneBlue wanted a submission match. This meeting was going to finalize the stipulation once and for all.

First, NinjaWhite made her entrance and sat down at the middle of the table, which was set up in the middle of the ring. NinjaWhite was here to moderate the meeting between ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue to make sure nothing happened during the discussion. Now, it was time for both fighters to enter.

HurricaneBlue, representing Underworld, was the first to enter. She was the challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, and as soon as she entered the ring, she took her seat.

ShiroNinger, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, made her entrance next, and she held up the title for everyone to see. ShiroNinger then entered the ring, took her seat, and put the Women's Championship belt on the table. The finalization of the stipulation was ready to begin.

"Ok, everyone," NinjaWhite said. "You two know why we're here. It's time to finally pick a stipulation for your third match against each other. The two of you will face each other for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. But now, we need to hear both your reasons for why you chose certain stipulations."

"I'll go first," HurricaneBlue said. "The only reason why ShiroNinger has retained his title against me is because of her discus lariat. Without it, she wouldn't have held the title for a long time. I suggest that our Gauntletmania match should be a submission match, so that ShiroNinger can't use her discus lariat on me to win."

"That sounds unfair!" ShiroNinger said. "And besides, I know how your Underworld faction uses underhanded tactics to win. You also rely on your speed too much, HurricaneBlue, which is why I suggested a steel cage match as the stipulation."

ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue started arguing, until NinjaWhite stopped them.

"Enough!" NinjaWhite said. "I've already thought of a stipulation. We will have...a steel cage match..."

HurricaneBlue sighed.

"...followed by a submission match..." NinjaWhite continued, "in a 2 out of 3 falls match!"

The audience cheered.

"And if both of you score 1 fall," NinjaWhite said, "then the two of you will compete for one final fall, in a stipulation chosen personally by me. This isn't your average 2 out of 3 falls match. It's a **TRIPLE NINJA TRIAL."**

NinjaWhite then left the ring. The stipulation had been chosen for the Women's Championship Match.

* * *

**5\. Zyuoh The World vs Kuroninja Gold**

In this match, Kuroninja Gold was going to take on AbareBlack's new enforcer, Zyuoh The World.

First, being accompanied to the ring by AbareBlack, Zyuoh The World made his entrance to a chorus of boos from Underworld fans in the audience. This was Zyuoh The World's first appearance since he turned on Underworld. Zyuoh The World entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, the leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold, made his entrance. He was going to face AbareBlack in a last man standing match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, and whoever lost would leave the Golden Age. Kuroninja Gold couldn't let this happen, or else he wouldn't be the leader anymore. Kuroninja Gold entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Zyuoh The World pushing Kuroninja Gold into a corner and beating him up. Kuroninja Gold then pushed Zyuoh The World back and hit him with a running knee strike. He then went for a cover on Zyuoh The World.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out, but Kuroninja Gold wasn't done. He waited for Zyuoh The World to get on his knees so he could finish him off with the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold then went for the _Gold Rush,_ but then Zyuoh The World got up and twisted Kuroninja Gold's leg to take him down. Zyuoh The World then picked Kuroninja Gold up and took him down with a double-armed chokeslam before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold kicked out, not wanting to lose to Zyuoh The World that easily. He charged at Zyuoh The World and stunned him with a dropkick, and then went for the _Gold Rush_. Unfortunately for him, Zyuoh The World caught Kuroninja Gold and started spinning him around. He then took Kuroninja Gold down with the _World-Class Powerslam_.

Outside the ring, a mysterious figure appeared and attacked AbareBlack at ringside. He then dashed into the ring and took down Zyuoh The World with a somersault DDT, causing a disqualification.

**Zyuoh The World wins by disqualification.**

The mysterious figure then revealed himself as Deathryuger, the leader of Underworld. Deathryuger wanted revenge on Zyuoh The World for turning on him. Kuroninja Gold snuck out of the ring, since the feud between Deathryuger and Zyuoh The World had nothing to do with him. He then left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Kiramai Red was drawing something in his sketchbook when suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade walked by. He introduced himself to Kiramai Red and told him that no one believed that he could win the Ranger/Rider Rumble or even defeat Oma Zi-O at Ultimate Gauntletmania, except for him. Kamen Rider Decade then offered to help Kiramai Red learn the secrets of how to defeat Oma Zi-O. Kiramai Red put his sketchbook down and showed interest in what Kamen Rider Decade had to say.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Gokai Silver vs Kiramai Silver - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

It was now time for the main event. Gokai Silver had cashed in the Gauntlet X-Championship to earn a shot at the All-Star Championship, and he was ready to face Kiramai Silver for the title in this main event.

First, Gokai Silver made his entrance and ran down to the ring. He was ready to fight against Kiramai Silver in this match. Gokai Silver entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kiramai Silver, made his entrance, holding the All-Star Championship around his waist. He then took the belt off and held it up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Kiramai Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kiramai Silver and Gokai Silver charged at each other. Kiramai Silver lifted Gokai Silver, taking him down with a vertical suplex. He went for a cover on Gokai Silver after that.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and pulled Kiramai Silver into a corner. He then took him down with a running elbow and dragged him to the center of the ring, where he covered him.

1...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and picked Gokai Silver up. However, Gokai Silver pushed Kiramai Silver to the ropes. Kiramai Silver bounced off the ropes and found himself on the recieving end of a superman punch from Gokai Silver, who went for a cover on Kiramai Silver.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out, and Gokai Silver went to the corner to prepare for a Spear. Kiramai Silver got up, and Gokai Silver charged at him, but before he could hit the Spear on Kiramai Silver, Kiramai Silver surprised him by taking him down with a snap suplex. He then picked Gokai Silver up and finished him off with the _Wonder Driver_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kiramai Silver held up the All-Star Championship for everyone to see after winning. He had defeated Gokai Silver, but now, he needed a challenger for Ultimate Gauntletmania. Kiramai Silver was interrupted by Shurikenger, who walked down to the ring and challenged Kiramai Silver to a title match at Ultimate Gauntletmania.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this night of The Gauntlet, Kiramai Red takes on Patren 1gou while being accompanied by Kamen Rider Decade, Kuroninja & Shurikenger team up with Lupin Red and Lupin X to take on the hNo, and in the main event, HurricaneRed goes one on one with Anti-Kuroninja.

Last week, Gokai Silver had cashed in the X-Championship in exchange for a shot at the All-Star Championship, which was being held by Kiramai Silver. Unfortunately, he failed to win the title.

Now, the X-Championship was vacant. Ryu Commander made an announcement that the main event match between HurricaneRed and Anti-Kuroninja was now for the vacant X-Championship. After the announcement, the show was ready to start.

* * *

**1\. Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink, & Gokai Silver vs Sasori Orange, Oushi Black, Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green, Washi Pink, & Hebitsukai Silver**

This 12-fighter match was going to be the first time all 6 of the Gokaigers were going to team up together. They were going to face off against 6 of the Kyurangers in this match.

First, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger made their entrance. All six Gokaigers entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive. Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink were the most excited for this match, because if either of them defeated Chameleon Green or Washi Pink, then they would be next in line for the Women's Tag Team Championship.

Next, representing Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, the team of Sasori Orange, Oushi Black, Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green, Washi Pink, and Hebitsukai Silver made their entrance, being accompanied by Tenbin Gold. Chameleon Green & Washi Pink were holding up the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see, especially Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink. The Kyurangers entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Blue and Kajiki Yellow in the ring. The two of them circled around each other, until Kajiki Yellow hit Gokai Blue with a knife-edge chop. Gokai Blue responded with a knife-edge chop of his own. The two of them then exchanged knife-edge chops until Gokai Blue suddenly charged at Kajiki Yellow and took him down with a clothesline. Gokai Blue then went for a cover.

1...2...

Kajiki Yellow kicked out and tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at Gokai Blue, but Gokai Blue pushed him to the ropes. Sasori Orange then bounced off of the ropes and took Gokai Blue down with a clothesline. He then tagged in Oushi Black, and the two of them took down Gokai Blue, with a double powerbomb. Oushi Black was about to go for the cover, but Gokai Blue kicked out and tagged in Gokai Red. The two of them then combined their force to push Oushi Black down. Gokai Red then hit a DDT on Oushi Black and went for a cover.

1...2...

Oushi Black kicked out and picked up Gokai Red. He then slammed him down with a fireman's carry slam and went for the cover, but Gokai Blue ran into the ring and broke up the pinfall attempt. Oushi Black then threw Gokai Blue out of the ring, but was then rolled up by Gokai Red.

1...

Oushi Black kicked out and tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at Gokai Red, but Gokai Red tagged in Gokai Silver, who rushed at Sasori Orange and took him down with a superman punch. Gokai Silver then went to the corner and charged up some energy for the Spear, but Sasori Orange got up and took down Gokai Silver with his own Spear before going for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Silver kicked out and tagged in Gokai Green, who rushed at Sasori Orange and took him down with a dropkick. Sasori Orange then tagged in Hebitsukai Silver, who ran into the ring, taking down Gokai Green with a superkick. Hebitsukai Silver then put Gokai Green into an armlock, but Gokai Green crawled to the ropes and got out of the submission hold. Gokai Green then hit Hebitsukai Silver with an elbow and tagged Gokai Yellow in.

Gokai Yellow rushed at Hebitsukai Silver and clotheslined him. Hebitsukai Silver then went to his corner, where Washi Pink tagged herself in. Washi Pink wanted to fight against Gokai Yellow. The two of them exchanged knife-edge chops, before Gokai Yellow went for a discus clothesline. Washi Pink then ducked and took down Gokai Yellow with a running dropkick. She then climbed to the top rope and was about to finish off Gokai Yellow with the 450 Splash, but Gokai Yellow rolled out of the way. Washi Pink then jumped off the top rope anyway, diving onto Gokai Yellow and covering her.

1...2...

Gokai Yellow kicked out and tagged in Gokai Pink, who charged at Washi Pink. However, Washi Pink took down Gokai Pink with a slingblade before tagging Chameleon Green in. Chameleon Green picked Gokai Pink up and prepared to finish her off with a neckbreaker, but Gokai Pink threw Chameleon Green down instead, and then she followed it up with a leg drop. Gokai Pink then went to the top rope and jumped off, finishing Chameleon Green off with the diving elbow drop. Gokai Pink went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Gokaigers win by pinfall.**

Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow were now in line for a title shot. As the Gokaigers left, Gokai Yellow told Chameleon Green "see you at Ultimate Gauntletmania."

After the Gokaigers left, the Kyurangers made their way to the back as well, but before Sasori Orange and Oushi Black could join them, they were attacked by the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. The Ryusoul Brothers attacked them as a warning, because Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were going to challenge them for the titles at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

Backstage, Kuroninja of Earth 0 was standing by with Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Knuckle. He said that he heard what HurricaneRed said, and then stated that no one was ready for the hNo. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then warned HurricaneRed with an ominous message, that he should be prepared for a big surprise coming his way.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Buster vs Kamen Rider Ryuki**

In this match, Kamen Rider Ryuki, who was going to defend the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Saber at Ultimate Gauntletmania, was going to face off against Kamen Rider Buster in preparation for his match against Kamen Rider Saber.

First, Kamen Rider Buster made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He then entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Ryuki to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Ryuki made his entrance, holding up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Ryuki then ran into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Buster charged at each other. Kamen Rider Buster took down Kamen Rider Ryuki with a clothesline right away. He then picked him up, but then Ryuki threw him down and trapped him in an armbar right away, forcing Kamen Rider Buster to tap out.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by submission.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki had sent a message to Kamen Rider Saber, and he was ready to defend the Rider-Division Championship against him at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

**3\. Patren 1gou vs Kiramai Red**

Last week, Kamen Rider Decade offered to help Kiramai Red defeat Kamen Rider Zi-O. Now, Kiramai Red was going to have Kamen Rider Decade in his corner for a match against Patren 1gou.

First, before the match started, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his way to the commentary table with the Ultimate Championship in his hands. He wanted to take a closer look at Kiramai Red, but he was suspicious of Kamen Rider Decade offering to coach Kiramai Red as well. Oma Zi-O took his seat with the Ultimate Championship around his waist, and he was ready to watch the match.

Next, Patren 1gou made his entrance and ran down to the ring. After being gone for so long, Patren 1gou was ready to remind everyone what he was capable of in the ring. Patren 1gou waited in the ring for his opponent, Kiramai Red, to arrive.

Kiramai Red then made his entrance. He had the opportunity to challenge Oma Zi-O at Ultimate Gauntletmania III by winning the Ranger/Rider Rumble, and now, he had caught the attention of Kamen Rider Decade, who accompanied him to the ring. Kiramai Red then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Patren 1gou charged at Kiramai Red. However, Kiramai Red threw him down, but not before Patren 1gou grabbed Kiramai Red and threw him down with him. Patren 1gou then got up and grabbed Kiramai Red's arm, putting him in a double armlock. Kiramai Red then rolled Patren 1gou up in position for a pinfall.

1...2...

Patren 1gou kicked out and ran at Kiramai Red, but Kiramai Red took Patren 1gou down with a clothesline. He then picked Patren 1gou up and spun him around with the Airplane Spin before slamming him down on the mat. Kiramai Red covered Patren 1gou.

1...2...

Patren 1gou kicked out, but Kiramai Red wasn't finished yet. He picked Patren 1gou up and finished him off with a jumping cutter before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Red had defeated Patren 1gou. He got out of the ring and went to have a staredown with Oma Zi-O, before security pulled them apart. Kamen Rider Decade also seemed to be focused on Oma Zi-O for some reason.

* * *

Backstage, Kiramai Silver was being interviewed on why he chose to fight Shurikenger at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Kiramai Silver said that he wanted to fight Shurikenger because Shurikenger showed initiative, and how Kiramai Silver felt sorry for Shurikenger being in Kuroninja's shadow for most of his time in The Gauntlet.

* * *

**4\. Kuroninja, Shurikenger, Lupin Red, & Lupin X vs Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, & Kamen Rider Knuckle**

It was now time for the match between Kuroninja's team and the hNo. This match started because the hNo attacked Kuroninja and the others after their tag team match against each other. Now, they were ready to fight against a common enemy.

First, Kuroninja made his entrance, along with Shurikenger, Lupin Red, and Lupin X. All four of them were ready to fight against the hNo. Kuroninja led everyone to the ring, and all four of them waited for their opponents.

Next, the team of Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, and Kamen Rider Knuckle, all made their way to the ring. The four of them were being accompanied by Kuroninja of Earth 0. The hNo fighters entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Shurikenger in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost charged at Shurikenger, but Shurikenger slid underneath Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and took him down from behind with a neckbreaker. He then went for an elbow drop on Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Knuckle, who ran toward Shurikenger, taking him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Knuckle tagged Shurikenger back in to finish him off, so Kamen Rider Dark Ghost picked Shurikenger up and put him in position for the tombstone piledriver. However, Shurikenger took down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a hurricanrana and tagged in Kuroninja, who ran at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost before taking him down with a running kick. He then went to his corner, ready to hit him with a running knee strike to the face, but then Lupin Red tagged himself in and charged at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, taking him down with a flying forearm before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Ouja, who entered the ring and took down Lupin Red with a clothesline. He then put him in a chokehold, but Lupin Red managed to move himself closer to the ropes, forcing Kamen Rider Ouja to let go. This allowed Lupin Red to tag in Lupin X, who ran at Kamen Rider Ouja, taking him down with a running lariat. Lupin X then went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out, but Lupin X wasn't done. He grabbed Kamen Rider Ouja's arm and was about to lock in an armbar, but Kamen Rider Ouja grabbed Lupin X by the face and took him down with a chokeslam. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Hibiki, and the two of them picked Lupin X up. Lupin X then hit both Hibiki and Ouja with some knife-edge chops, allowing him to tag Kuroninja in. Kuroninja ran at both Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja, pushing both of them out of the ring. He then went on the top rope, but then Lupin Red tagged himself in and climbed to the top rope himself. There, he dove onto both Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Ouja, and then he pushed Kamen Rider Hibiki in the ring to cover him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out. He then finished off Lupin Red with a double-armed DDT and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, & Kamen Rider Knuckle win by pinfall.**

The hNo had defeated Kuroninja's team. They then continued beating down Lupin Red, before setting their sights on Shurikenger and Lupin X. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then looked at Kuroninja.

"See this, Kuroninja?" Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "The hNo has taken care of all your friends! Who will save you now?"

Suddenly, Lupin Yellow ran down and dropkicked Kamen Rider Hibiki, allowing everyone to fight back against the hNo. Lupin Yellow then joined Kuroninja's side, as he and his team left for the back.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Anti-Kuroninja vs HurricaneRed - Gauntlet X-Championship**

It was now time for the main event. Anti-Kuroninja and HurricaneRed were going to face each other for the vacant X-Championship, a title that could be cashed in for the All-Star Championship, but it was also to be defended any time, any place. These two fighters were going to face each other one on one for the vacant title.

First, the leader of Emerald Club, Anti-Kuroninja, made his entrance. He walked down to the ring and waited for HurricaneRed to arrive.

Next, HurricaneRed made his entrance and ran down to the ring. He then entered the ring, ready to win the vacant X-Championship. As soon as HurricaneRed entered the ring, the match was ready to start.

The match started, and right away, HurricaneRed ran at Anti-Kuroninja and finished him off right away with a running knee. He then went for a cover right away.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

HurricaneRed had become the new Gauntlet X-Champion. He grabbed the X-Championship belt, and was about to leave, but then the hNo walked down to the ring, led by Kuroninja of Earth 0. 

"I told you there would be a surprise," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said to HurricaneRed.

HurricaneRed then turned around and got taken out by Kamen Rider Knuckle, who punched him in the face and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Knuckle becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

The hNo stood tall in the ring over the unconscious HurricaneRed, as Kamen Rider Knuckle held up the X-Championship for everyone to see.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode before Ultimate Gauntletmania III, Lupin Red & Lupin X team up against both Kamen Rider Dark Ghost & Kamen Rider Knuckle, and in the main event, Kamen Rider OOO will face Akuroninja one on one.

**1\. Ryusoul Green & Ryusoul Black vs Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom**

In this opening match, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions were going to have a match against Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom of Underworld.

First, accompanied to the ring by AbareBlack and Zyuoh The World, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, made their entrance. The two of them held up their tag team championship belts for everyone to see, as Ryusoul Green ran into the ring and Ryusoul Black walked into the ring. AbareBlack then grabbed a microphone.

"At Ultimate Gauntletmania," AbareBlack said, "we are going to do what Kuroninja Gold couldn't do and actually make an impact in this place!"

The crowd booed as AbareBlack spoke.

"Zyuoh The World is going to take down Deathryuger in his match, and the Ryusoul Brothers over here will take Sasori Orange and Oushi Black out of the title picture! And as for me, I haven't forgotten about Kuroninja Gold. It will be great when I finish him off and kick him out of the Golden Age for good! But now, it's time to focus on Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom. This is the closest they'll ever get to sharing a ring with the Tag Team Champions."

Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom, both representing Underworld, made their entrance next. The two of them ran down to the ring, ready to take on Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. They didn't say a word and just ran into the ring, going at the champions and starting the match right away.

There was a big brawl in the ring. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom worked together to throw Ryusoul Green out of the ring, but Ryusoul Black threw both Specter & Necrom out as well. Ryusoul Green then pushed Kamen Rider Necrom in the ring so that Ryusoul Black could put him in a full nelson. However, Kamen Rider Necrom threw Ryusoul Black down and went for the cover.

1...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and hit Kamen Rider Necrom with a series of knife-edge chops, but Kamen Rider Necrom grabbed Ryusoul Black's hand and pulled him down. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, who charged at Ryusoul Black, taking him down with a running kick. Kamen Rider Specter then bounced off the middle rope and landed on Ryusoul Black before going for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Green, who charged at Kamen Rider Specter. The two of them dodged each other's attacks, until Kamen Rider Specter tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who jumped off the top rope and landed on Ryusoul Green. Ryusoul Green kicked out right away and tagged in Ryusoul Black, who found himself on the recieving end of the _EYedrop Kick._ Kamen Rider Necrom went for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and put Kamen Rider Necrom in a full nelson. He then tagged in Ryusoul Green, who took down Kamen Rider Necrom with a running kick and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**The Ryusoul Brothers win by pinfall.**

The Ryusoul Brothers had defeated Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom. They started beating them down until Deathryuger ran down to the ring and chased them off. Oushi Black then appeared behind the Ryusoul Brothers, along with Sasori Orange, and the two of them took the Ryusoul Brothers down before picking up the Tag Team Championship belts and holding them up.

* * *

Backstage, Lupin Yellow was being interviewed, along with Kuroninja. Kuroninja said that he was going to team up with HurricaneRed against Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki, and that the match had already been made for Ultimate Gauntletmania III.

* * *

**2\. Gokai Yellow vs Washi Pink**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania, Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink were going to challenge Chameleon Green & Washi Pink for the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship. However, before that match, Gokai Yellow wanted another match against Washi Pink. For some reason Gokai Yellow was reminded of herself every time she and Washi Pink were in the same ring together.

First, Gokai Yellow made her entrance and walked down to the ring. She was ready to take on Washi Pink in this match. Gokai Yellow walked down to the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, Washi Pink made her entrance and ran down to the ring, ready to take on Gokai Yellow in this match. She entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Gokai Yellow charged at Washi Pink. However, Washi Pink threw Gokai Yellow down and went for a cover.

1...2...

Gokai Yellow kicked out, so Washi Pink climbed to the top rope. She was about to go for a 450 Splash on Gokai Yellow, but then Gokai Yellow got up and took Washi Pink off the top rope with a cutter. She then picked Washi Pink up and hit her with some knife-edge chops, before taking her down with a superkick. Gokai Yellow then went for the cover.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out, but Gokai Yellow wasn't done. She put Washi Pink in position and finished her off with a sitout facebuster and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Yellow wins by pinfall.**

Gokai Yellow had defeated Washi Pink, and now she was ready to win the Women's Tag Team Championship with her tag team partner, Gokai Pink.

* * *

Backstage, NinjaWhite was being interviewed about the Triple Ninja Trial match between ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue for the Gauntlet Women's Championship. She said that the third stipulation was going to make sure that there would be a winner, and that she wasn't going to reveal it until Ultimate Gauntletmania III itself.

* * *

**3\. StarNinger vs Kuroninja of Earth 0**

It was time for Kuroninja of Earth 0 to fight against StarNinger ahead of his match against Kuroninja at Ultimate Gauntletmania III.

First, StarNinger made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He then entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kuroninja of Earth 0 made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on StarNinger. In his hands, wrapped around his shoulder, was a dakimakura with the image of Kurumi Tokisaki from the anime _Date A Live._ Kuroninja of Earth 0 gave the dakimakura to Kamen Rider Hibiki before entering the ring, and the match was now ready to start.

Before StarNinger had the chance to react, Kuroninja of Earth 0 ran at him and took him down with a busaiku knee kick. He then picked StarNinger up and finished him off with _Digital Noise_ before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja of Earth 0 wins by pinfall.**

Kuroninja of Earth 0 left the ring and grabbed his dakimakura from Kamen Rider Hibiki. He and Kamen Rider Hibiki then left the ring, before both him and Kamen Rider Hibiki were jumped by Kuroninja and HurricaneRed, who took both of them down with a knee strikes to the face. Kuroninja and HurricaneRed then left for the back.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost & Kamen Rider Knuckle vs Lupin Red & Lupin X**

It was time for another match involving the hNo, this time featuring Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and the new Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Knuckle.

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and Kamen Rider Knuckle made their entrance, and they also helped up Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki before walking to the ring. Kamen Rider Knuckle held up the X-Championship belt for everyone to see. He and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, Lupin Red and Lupin X made their entrance. Lupin Red was going to face Gokai Red at Ultimate Gauntletmania, while Lupin X was on a mission to win the X-Championship before Ultimate Gauntletmania III. The two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Lupin X and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the ring. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost ran at Lupin X and the two of them collided. Lupin X then tried to take down Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, but Kamen Rider Dark Ghost ducked. He then grabbed Lupin X and threw him backward with a suplex, but Lupin X did a backflip and landed on his feet, surprising Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Lupin X then dropkicked Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and went for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out, so Lupin X tagged in Lupin Red, who charged at Kamen Rider Dark Ghost and took him down with a clothesline. He then went to the top rope and dove off, hitting Kamen Rider Dark Ghost with a moonsault before going for the pin.

1...

Kamen Rider Dark Ghost kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Knuckle, who ran at Lupin Red and took him down with an uppercut. Kamen Rider Knuckle then picked Lupin Red up, but then Lupin Red threw Kamen Rider Knuckle down. He then picked him up and put him in position for the _Last Surprise,_ but Kamen Rider Knuckle reversed it and pushed Lupin Red over the ropes, onto the ring apron. Lupin Red then jumped on the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Knuckle with a flying forearm before rolling to his corner, where Lupin X tagged himself in.

Lupin X ran at Kamen Rider Knuckle, stomping on his arm. Kamen Rider Knuckle then tripped Lupin X and pinned him.

1...2...

Lupin X kicked out, and then he picked himself up. Kamen Rider Knuckle got up, but then Lupin X took him down with a canadian destroyer before putting him in an armbar. Kamen Rider Knuckle had no choice but to tap.

**Lupin X & Lupin Red win by submission and Lupin X becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin X was very shocked after realizing that he submitted the X-Champion, which meant that he was the new X-Champion. Lupin X received the X-Championship belt from the referee and ran to the back, guarding the title belt. Meanwhile, Lupin Red stayed in the ring. He was about to leave, when suddenly, Gokai Red made his entrance and told Lupin Red that he would be seeing him at Ultimate Gauntletmania.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Woz approached Kamen Rider Decade and asked what he was really planning with Oma Zi-O. Kamen Rider Decade said that he wasn't planning anything, and that there was definitely no ulterior motive for helping Kiramai Red.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider OOO vs Akuroninja**

It was now time for the main event. Kamen Rider OOO, a member of the Golden Age, was going to go one on one with the leader of the Enforcers, Akuroninja.

First, Kamen Rider OOO made his entrance and walked slowly to the ring. He was ready to fight against Akuroninja in this match. Kamen Rider OOO walked down to the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Odin, Akuroninja made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider OOO. He entered the ring while Kamen Rider Odin stayed at ringside, and the match was ready to start.

The match began right away with Akuroninja taking down Kamen Rider OOO with a clothesline. However, Kamen Rider OOO fought back and got up. He then pushed Akuroninja back, but then Akuroninja bounced off the ropes and took down Kamen Rider OOO with a back elbow. He then picked Kamen Rider OOO up and finished him off with the package piledriver before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Akuroninja wins by pinfall.**

Akuroninja then ordered Kamen Rider Odin to pull something out from under the ring. Kamen Rider Odin pulled out a mirror, and then Akuroninja picked up Kamen Rider OOO and dropped him into the mirror. He then stood tall in the ring as everyone booed him.

* * *

Backstage, some security guards were rushing to a fight taking place. It was between Oma Zi-O and Kamen Rider Decade. Kiramai Red was also there. He tried to get the two of them apart, but then Oma Zi-O took Kamen Rider Decade down. He then picked up Kiramai Red and put him through a table. Oma Zi-O then grabbed the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship belt and held it up for Kiramai Red to see.


	58. Ultimate Gauntletmania III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Ultimate Gauntletmania III, many big matches take place, including the Triple Ninja Trial between HurricaneBlue and Shironinger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, the All-Star Championship match between Shurikenger and Kiramai Silver, the last man standing match between AbareBlack and Kuroninja Gold for control over the Golden Age faction, and, in the main event, the Ranger/Rider Rumble winner, Kiramai Red, will take on Oma Zi-O for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship.

After a long wait, Ultimate Gauntletmania III was finally here. Everyone was in their seats, ready for this major event to begin. There were many matches to watch out for, such as the Triple Ninja Trial between HurricaneBlue and ShiroNinger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, featuring NinjaWhite as the special guest referee. Also, in the main event, Kiramai Red, who had won the Ranger/Rider Rumble, was going to face the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, for the title. But first, it was time for the opening match:

* * *

**1\. Lupin Red vs Gokai Red**

For this opening match, first, Lupin Red made his entrance. He had been challenged by Gokai Red to have a match with him at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Lupin Red accepted, and he was ready to take Gokai Red by surprise and win his match. Lupin Red entered the ring and waited for Gokai Red to make his entrance.

Next, Gokai Red made his entrance. Recently, he had somehow drifted further away from the title picture, with Kiramai Red challenging for the Ultimate Championship instead of him. Now, he had the chance to go back to the top by beating Lupin Red in this match. He had already done so in a ladder match, but this was a normal wrestling match. Gokai Red entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Lupin Red and Gokai Red both charged at each other. Gokai Red then took down Lupin Red with a fisherman suplex and went for the cover, but Lupin Red kicked out right away. He then took down Gokai Red with a clothesline and went for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out and pulled Lupin Red into a corner. He then ran at Lupin Red and took him down with an uppercut, before dragging him to the middle of the ring. Gokai Red then climbed to the top rope from a corner and prepared to hit Lupin Red with a diving elbow drop, but Lupin Red rolled out of the way. Lupin Red then picked up Gokai Red, only to get taken down by a DDT from him. Gokai Red went for the cover.

1...2...

Lupin Red kicked out, so Gokai Red threw him over the top rope. Lupin Red managed to stay on the ring apron. He punched Gokai Red in the face and then bounced off the top rope to get back in the ring, taking Gokai Red down with a flying forearm. He then picked Gokai Red up and was about to finish him off with the _Last Surprise,_ but then Gokai Red pushed Lupin Red back so he could hit him with the discus lariat. Lupin Red ducked and took down Gokai Red with a slingblade before going for the cover.

1...2...

Gokai Red kicked out, but Lupin Red wasn't done yet. He picked Gokai Red up and finished him off with the _Last Surprise_ before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Red wins by pinfall.**

Lupin Red had defeated Gokai Red, who never saw it coming. As Gokai Red rolled out of the ring, Lupin Red left and headed for the back.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Saber vs Kamen Rider Ryuki - Rider-Division Championship**

The next match was going to be for the Rider-Division Championship, which was currently being held by Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Saber was the current challenger for the title.

First, Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on Kamen Rider Ryuki. This was Kamen Rider Saber's chance to win the Rider-Division Championship form Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Saber entered the ring and waited for the Rider-Division Champion to arrive.

Next, Kamen Rider Ryuki made his entrance, ready to defend his title. As he walked to the ring, he held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. Kamen Rider Ryuki then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Saber charged at Kamen Rider Ryuki. He then attacked Kamen Rider Ryuki with a series of knife-edge chops, but Kamen Rider Ryuki responded with some knife-edge chops of his own. Kamen Rider Ryuki then picked Kamen Rider Saber up and took him down with a fireman's carry cutter before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Saber kicked out and picked Kamen Rider Ryuki up. He was going to finish him off with the _Final Chapter,_ but then Kamen Rider Ryuki got out of the finisher. He then grabbed one of Kamen Rider Saber's arms, only for Kamen Rider Saber to pull Kamen Rider Ryuki towards him and take him down with a clothesline. Kamen Rider Saber then went on the middle rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider Ryuki with a leg drop. He then went for a cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Ryuki kicked out. Kamen Rider Saber then put Kamen Rider Ryuki in position for the _Final Chapter,_ but then Kamen Rider Ryuki lifted Kamen Rider Saber and took him down with a vertical suplex. He then put Kamen Rider Saber in an armbar, forcing him to tap out.

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by submission and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki had defeated Kamen Rider Saber. He grabbed the Rider-Division Championship and held it up before walking to the back.

* * *

**3\. The Renaissance vs the Go-on Wings - Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship**

This next match was for the Mixed Tag Team Championship, currently held by the Go-on Wings. The challengers were Houou Soldier and MomoNinger, who formed the team known as "The Renaissance."

First, Houou Soldier and MomoNinger both made their entrance. This was originally supposed to be the team of Kuroninja and MomoNinger, but then Kuroninja got attacked backstage by the hNo during the number one contenders match, so Houou Soldier and MomoNinger reunited The Renaissance as part of the backup plan. Houou Soldier and MomoNinger both entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Go-on Wings, made their entrance. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver had held on to the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts more times than any other mixed tag team in The Gauntlet, even more than Kuroninja, who was a mixed tag team specialist. However, they had never won a single match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver both entered the ring and held up their MIxed Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. The match was ready to start.

The match started with Houou Soldier and Go-on Gold in the ring. Go-on Gold charged at Houou Soldier and took him down with a running headscissors takedown. He then leapt onto the top rope and jumped off, doing a backflip before landing on Houou Soldier and covering him.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and hit Go-on Gold with a series of knife-edge chops. He then tagged in MomoNinger, who ran at Go-on Gold, but Go-on Gold dodged her attacks and tagged in Go-on Silver, who took down MomoNinger with a lariat. Go-on Silver then climbed to the top rope, ready to finish her off with a shooting star press, but MomoNinger rolled out of the way. She then put Go-on Silver in position for a neckbreaker, but Go-on Silver kicked MomoNinger in the face and tagged in Go-on Gold.

Go-on Gold ran at MomoNinger, who tagged in Houou Soldier. Houou Soldier ran at Go-on Gold and took him down with a dropkick. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, ready to hit Go-on Gold with a _Phoenix Splash._ Go-on Gold rolled out of the way, however, and then he got up and hit Houou Soldier with a standing moonsault instead. Go-on Gold then went for the cover.

1...2...

Houou Soldier kicked out and tagged in MomoNinger, who went for a snap swinging neckbreaker on Go-on Gold. However, Go-on Gold took down MomoNinger with a DDT and tagged in Go-on Silver, who charged at MomoNinger and swung at her. MomoNinger ducked, but then Go-on Silver bounced off the ropes and clotheslined MomoNinger. Go-on Silver climbed to the top rope after that and jumped off, finishing MomoNinger off with a shooting star press. Go-on Silver went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**The Go-on Wings win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship.**

For the first time, the Go-on Wings had won a match at Ultimate Gauntletmania. They both grabbed their Mixed tag Team Championship belts and held them up one more time before going to the back. 

* * *

**4\. Zyuoh The World vs Deathryuger**

In this next match, Zyuoh The World was going to fight against the leader of the Underworld and his former teammate, Deathryuger.

First, Zyuoh The World made his entrance. After his return at the Ranger/Rider Rumble, he had turned on Deathryuger and the Underworld faction, aligning himself with AbareBlack and the Ryusoul Brothers instead. Because of this, Deathryuger wanted to fight him. Zyuoh The World entered the ring and waited for Deathryuger to arrive.

Next, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Naki, Deathryuger made his entrance. Being the leader of Underworld, Deathryuger was upset when Zyuoh The World turned on him, since Zyuoh The World had been the faction's most powerful member. Deathryuger took the betrayal very personally, and he wasn't going to forgive AbareBlack easily for this. Deathryuger entered the ring and immediately attacked Zyuoh The World, pushing him into a corner.

The bell rang as Deathryuger had pushed Zyuoh The World into the corner. He then started beating up Zyuoh The World, but then Zyuoh The World grabbed Deathryuger by the throat and slammed him down. He then went for the cover.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out, but Zyuoh The World wasn't done. He picked Deathryuger up and put him in position for the _World-Class Slam_ , but Deathryuger got out of it. He then attacked Zyuoh The World with some punches, and then waited until he got to a corner. Deathryuger was ready to finish off Zyuoh The World with the Somersault DDT, but then Zyuoh The World reversed it into a _World-Class Slam._ Zyuoh The World went for the pin.

1...2...

Suddenly, Zyuoh The World stopped pinning Deathryuger. He didn't just want to finish him, he also wanted him to _stay_ finished. Zyuoh The World picked Deathryuger up and took him down with another _World-Class Slam_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Zyuoh The World wins by pinfall.**

Zyuoh The World had defeated Deathryuger. He immediately walked to the back as everyone booed him. Kamen Rider Naki went into the ring to check up on Deathryuger, but Deathryuger cast them aside. Deathryuger was in a very bad mood after losing the match.

* * *

**5\. Gokai Yellow & Gokai Pink vs Chameleon Green & Washi Pink - Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Championship**

This next match was going to be for the Women's Tag Team Championship, and it was between the team of Chameleon Green & Washi Pink against the challenging team of Gokai Yellow & Gokai Pink.

First, the challengers, Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink, made their entrance. The two of them walked down to the ring, ready to win the Women's Tag Team Championship. Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing Kyuranger, the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions, Chameleon Green & Washi Pink, both made their entrance together and walked down to the ring. The two of them held up the Women's Tag Team Championship belts for everyone to see. Chameleon Green and Washi Pink then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Chameleon Green and Gokai Pink in the ring. The two of them pushed at each other, but then Chameleon Green elbowed Gokai Pink. She then pulled her into her corner, where she took her down with a running kick. Chameleon Green then went for the cover on Gokai Pink.

1...2...

Gokai Pink kicked out, but Chameleon Green didn't let her get to her corner. She then took down Gokai Pink again and tagged in Washi Pink, who leapt over the ropes and landed on Gokai Pink, but Gokai Pink kicked out right away. She then got up and ran at Washi Pink, who dodged all of her attacks. Gokai Yellow then asked to be tagged in so she could fight Washi Pink, so Gokai Pink ducked underneath a clothesline attempt from Washi Pink, and tagged Gokai Yellow in.

Gokai Yellow ran at Washi Pink and took her down with a slingblade. She then bounced off the ropes and kicked Washi Pink in the back before covering her.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and got up. She then charged at Gokai Yellow, throwing herself and Gokai Yellow out of the ring. Chameleon Green then dove onto Gokai Yellow, before getting taken down by Gokai Pink with a suplex into a ringpost. Washi Pink then pushed Gokai Yellow back in the ring and climbed to the top rope. From there, she dove off in an attempt to finish Gokai Yellow off with the 450 Splash, but Gokai Yellow rolled out of the way. Washi Pink hit the mat instead, so Gokai Yellow covered her.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out, so Chameleon Green tagged herself in. She then ran at Gokai Yellow, taking her down with a running neckbreaker. Chameleon Green went for a cover on Gokai Yellow.

1...2...

Gokai Yellow kicked out and got up. She then kicked Chameleon Green to stun her, and then followed it up with a sit-out facebuster. Gokai Yellow then tagged Gokai Pink in, and Gokai Pink climbed to the top rope. She then dove off the top rope and finished Chameleon Green off with a diving elbow drop before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Gokai Pink & Gokai Yellow win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions.**

Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow grabbed the Women's Tag Team Championship belts from the referee and held them up, showing that they were the new champions. Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow left the ring and headed to the back.

* * *

**6\. Kamen Rider Meteor & the Gouraigers vs the Sixth Ranger Legacy - Gauntlet Trios Championship**

This match was for the Gauntlet Trios Championship, currently being held by the elitist trio of AbareKiller, Dragonranger, and TimeFire, who believed that they were the standard level for what sixth rangers should be. Their challengers were Kamen Rider Meteor and the Gouraigers, who represented the Golden Age faction.

First, representing the Golden Age, the team of Kamen Rider Meteor, KabutoRaiger, and KuwagaRaiger made their entrance and walked down to the ring. The Gouraigers had lost the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship at Final Countdown to the Ryusoul Brothers, who had betrayed the Golden Age and aligned themselves with AbareBlack, who would be taking on Kuroninja Gold later on in the night. The Gouraigers needed a way to redeem themselves, so Kamen Rider Meteor got them a shot at the Trios Championship. Kamen Rider Meteor and the Gouraigers entered the ring, ready to take on the champions.

Next, the Gauntlet Trios Champions, AbareKiller, Dragonranger, and TimeFire made their entrance. The three of them called themselves the Sixth Ranger Legacy, and they were ready to defend their titles against Kamen Rider Meteor and his team, even if Kamen Rider Metoer wasn't a 6th Ranger, or even a Sentai Ranger at all. The Sixth Ranger Legacy entered the ring and held up their Trios Championship belts in Kamen Rider Meteor and the Gouraigers' faces. They then went to their corner, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with KabutoRaiger and TimeFire in the ring. TimeFire charged at KabutoRaiger and pushed him down before covering him, but KabutoRaiger kicked out right away. He then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, and the two of them started attacking TimeFire, taking him down with a double clothesline. KabutoRaiger then left the ring while KuwagaRaiger picked up TimeFire. However, TimeFire escaped and pushed KuwagaRaiger into his corner. TimeFire then tagged in Dragonranger, who started beating up KuwagaRaiger until the referee told him to stop. Dragonranger then threw KuwagaRaiger down and waited for him to crawl to his corner. When he was almost there, Dragonranger intercepted KuwagaRaiger and stomped on his hand. He then picked him up and slammed him down before covering him.

1...2...

KuwagaRaiger kicked out, but then Dragonranger pushed him to his corner, where he tagged in AbareKiller. AbareKiller threw KuwagaRaiger down and was about to start working on his arm, but then KuwagaRaiger kicked AbareKiller back and ran to his corner. There, he tagged in Kamen Rider Meteor, who ran toward AbareKiller and took him down with a _Meteor Punch._ Kamen Rider Meteor then suplexed AbareKiller two times. He then went to the top rope and was about to go for the shooting star press, but then TimeFire pushed him down. AbareKiller then used this opportunity to trap Kamen Rider Meteor in an ankle lock.

Kamen Rider Meteor didn't give up while he was trapped in the ankle lock. He quickly crawled to the ropes, forcing a break. AbareKiller then let go after 3 seconds. Kamen Rider Meteor then tagged in KuwagaRaiger, who ran at AbareKiller and took him down with a dropkick. AbareKiller then tagged TimeFire in, and TimeFire rushed toward KuwagaRaiger, swinging at him with some strikes. KuwagaRaiger blocked most of them and then took TimeFire down by sweeping his legs. He then picked TimeFire up and moved to his corner so he could tag in KabutoRaiger for an aided sit-out piledriver. KabutoRaiger got on the top rope, but then TimeFire rolled KuwagaRaiger up. KabutoRaiger then got off the top rope and pulled TimeFire off of KuwagaRaiger. TimeFire then threw both of the Gouraigers out of the ring and elbowed KuwagaRaiger off the ring apron, where he hit the ground. KabutoRaiger, however, punched TimeFire in the face, and then leapt over the top rope to get back in the ring. KabutoRaiger then took TimeFire down with a DDT and went for the cover.

1...2...

TimeFire kicked out, so KabutoRaiger tagged in Kamen Rider Meteor. Kamen Rider Meteor hit TimeFire with a _Meteor Punch_ and then climbed to the top rope immediately. He then jumped off, hitting TimeFire with a shooting star press and going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Meteor & the Gouraigers win by pinfall and become the new Gauntlet Trios Champions.**

The Gouraigers now had title belts again, and so did Kamen Rider Meteor. All three of them had defeated the Sixth Ranger Legacy to become the new Trios Champions. The three of them headed to the back, while in the ring, Dragonranger and AbareKiller were upset at TimeFire for making them lose.

* * *

**7\. Shurikenger vs Kiramai Silver - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

The next match was going to be between Shurikenger and Kiramai Silver for the All-Star Championship, currently held by Kiramai Silver. YU-Ki of the idol group MELiSSA was in the audience.

First, Shurikenger made his entrance and walked to the ring. He had been in Kuroninja's shadow for a long time, but this was his chance to make a name for himself by winning the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. Shurikenger walked down to the ring and waited for Kiramai Silver to arrive after entering the ring.

Next, the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kiramai Silver, made his entrance. He walked to the ring, holding up the All-Star Championship belt for everyone to see. Kiramai Silver was ready to defend the title against Shurikenger, especially because of how he had won the title from Shurikenger's tag team partner Kuroninja. Kiramai Silver entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and Kiramai Silver and Shurikenger met face to face in the middle of the ring. Shurikenger then charged at Kiramai Silver and took him down with a clothesline. He then went for a cover on Kiramai Silver.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and hit Shurikenger with a series of knife-edge chops. Shurikenger responded with some of his own, but Kiramai Silver was very tough. Shurikenger then ran at Kiramai Silver and kicked him into a corner. He then backed off, and ran at him again with a running dropkick, but Kiramai Silver rolled out of the way and suplexed Shurikenger from behind. Kiramai Silver then went for the cover on Shurikenger.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out, but Kiramai Silver wasn't done yet. He picked Shurikenger up and put him in the vertical suplex position. Before Kiramai Silver could finish Shurikenger off with the _Wonder Driver,_ Shurikenger escaped Kiramai Silver's grasp and threw him down. He then climbed to the top rope and waited for Kiramai Silver to get up. When he did, Shurikenger leapt onto Kiramai Silver to try and finish him off with a diving hurricanrana, but then Kiramai Silver grabbed him and body slammed him onto the mat. Kiramai Silver then finished Shurikenger off with the _Wonder Driver_ and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver wins by pinfall and retains the Gauntlet All-Star Championship.**

Kiramai Silver celebrated his victory, but then suddenly, Patren X ran down, holding the Gauntlet X-Championship in his hands. He was about to cash in. Shurikenger, who realized that he could get another shot at the All-Star Championship if he cashed in the X-Championship, got up and tackled Patren X, covering him.

1...2...

Patren X kicked out and escaped into the audience. That was when YU-Ki tripped Patren X and covered him.

1...2...3!

**YU-Ki becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

YU-Ki had defeated Patren X to become the new X-Champion. However, Shurikenger started to run after her, followed by Patren X and many other fighters.

* * *

As YU-Ki was running backstage, she suddenly ran into Kiramai Green, who rolled her up before she could react. A referee was with her.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Green becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kiramai Green then gave the X-Championship to Anti-Kuroninja, making him the new Gauntlet X-Champion.

**Anti-Kuroninja becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

The new Gauntlet X-Champion: Anti-Kuroninja, and Kiramai Green, both members of Emerald Club, left the building. Their work here was done.

* * *

**8\. Sasori Orange & Oushi Black vs the Ryusoul Brothers - Gauntlet Tag Team Championship**

This next match was for the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship, currently held by the Ryusoul Brothers. Sasori Orange and Oushi Black were going to challenge them in this match.

First, representing Kyuranger, the team of Sasori Orange and Oushi Black made their entrance. The two of them had won the Tag Team Championship many times before, and they were hoping to win them again. The two of them ran down to the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black made their entrance. Ryusoul Black took his time to the ring, while Ryusoul Green, who was holding both title belts, made a run for it. Ryusoul Green entered the ring first and held up both tag team title belts for everyone to see. Ryusoul Black then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Ryusoul Green and Sasori Orange in the ring. Ryusoul Green charged at Sasori Orange and dodged a punch from him. He then bounced off the ropes and took down Sasori Orange from behind with a running kick to the back of the head. Ryusoul Green then went for the cover.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out and tagged in Oushi Black, who charged into the ring. He then picked up Ryusoul Green and threw him at his own corner. Oushi Black then challenged Ryusoul Black to get in the ring, so Ryusoul Black tagged himself in and charged at Oushi Black. The two of them started hitting each other with shots to the head, until Ryusoul Black took Oushi Black down with a neckbreaker. He then tried to put Oushi Black into an armbar, but Oushi Black lifted Ryusoul Black and slammed him down before going for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Green. He then held Oushi Black in place, allowed Ryusoul Green to dropkick Oushi Black to stun him. After that, Ryusoul Black suplexed Oushi Black while Ryusoul Green covered him.

1...

Oushi Black kicked out and tagged in Sasori Orange, who ran at Ryusoul Green. However, Ryusoul Green leapt over Sasori Orange and then bounced off the ropes before running back at Sasori Orange. However, Sasori Orange knew he was coming, and intercepted Ryusoul Green with a Spear. Sasori Orange then went for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Green kicked out and hit Sasori Orange with some knife-edge chops, pushing him all the way to his corner. There, Ryusoul Green tagged in Ryusoul Black, and the two of them took Sasori Orange down with a snap swinging neckbreaker. Ryusoul Black then went for the cover.

1...2...

Sasori Orange kicked out, but then Ryusoul Black put him in a full nelson hold. He then tagged in Ryusoul Green, and the two of them finished off Sasori Orange with their dropkick/suplex combo. Ryusoul Green then went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**The Ryusoul Brothers win by pinfall and retain the Gauntlet Tag Team Championship.**

Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black had defeated the Kyurangers. They grabbed their tag team title belts and held them up, but then Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom rushed down to the ring, holding steel chairs in their hands. They attacked the Ryusoul Brothers from behind with the steel chairs and held up the Tag Team Championship belts. Zyuoh The World then came out to try and stop Specter & Necrom, but the two of them had already ran away.

* * *

**9\. HurricaneBlue vs ShiroNinger - Gauntlet Women's Championship - Triple Ninja Trial**

This next match was going to be for the Gauntlet Women's Championship, in the first ever Triple Ninja Trial match. HurricaneBlue and ShiroNinger were now 1-1 in The gauntlet, and this final match was not only going to decide who the better fighter was, but the Gauntlet Women's Championship was also on the line. HurricaneBlue was the challenger, and ShiroNinger was the champion.

First, the special guest referee for this match, NinjaWhite, made her entrance. She was the one who thought of the stipulation for the match. A steel cage lowered down on the ring, as the Triple Ninja Trial was a 2 out of 3 falls match, but the match type changed for every fall. The first fall was to be decided in a steel cage match, which was ShiroNinger's preferred stipulation. HurricaneBlue's preferred stipulation was a submission match, which was going to decide the second fall. If both ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue were 1-1, then NinjaWhite would reveal the type of match to decide the third fall. NinjaWhite stayed stayed in the ring as the steel cage fully lowered. Now, it was time for both fighters to enter.

HurricaneBlue was the first of the fighters to arrive. She wasn't excited after realizing that the steel cage match would decide the first fall, but she was ready to win the Women's Championship in this special Triple Ninja Trial match. She also knew that even if ShiroNinger won the steel cage round, she would still have to go through HurricaneBlue's choice, which was a submission match. HurricaneBlue entered the steel cage and waited for ShiroNinger to make her entrance.

Finally, the Gauntlet Women's Champion, ShiroNinger, made her entrance, carrying the Women's Championship belt around her shoulder. She was ready to defend the title against HurricaneBlue and finally decide who was the best out of the two. The first fall was going to take place in the steel cage, so ShiroNinger was very confident as it meant that HurricaneBlue couldn't get out of the ring. ShiroNinger entered the cage, and with NinjaWhite as special guest referee, the match was ready to start.

**First fall: Steel Cage Match**

The match began inside the steel cage, as HurricaneBlue and ShiroNinger charged at each other. ShiroNinger took down HurricaneBlue with a clothesline and went for a cover.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out and pulled ShiroNinger towards one of the sides, where she hit the wall of the cage. HurricaneBlue then realized that she could use the cage to her advantage. She grabbed ShiroNinger and threw her in between the ropes and the cage wall, and then hit her with a series of knife-edge chops. HurricaneBlue then dragged ShiroNinger back into the ring and went for the cover.

1...

ShiroNinger kicked out and the two fighters exchanged punches to the head in between each other. HurricaneBlue then took down ShiroNinger with a neckbreaker. She was about to go for a cover, but then looked up at the cage. HurricaneBlue climbed up to the top of the cage. Although this was a cage match, HurricaneBlue couldn't leave the cage or else her opponent would win the first fall. Instead of climbing out of the cage, HurricaneBlue then did a backflip off the top of the cage and hit ShiroNinger with a diving moonsault off the top of the cage. HurricaneBlue went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneBlue wins the first round by pinfall.**

The cage then ascended from the ring, as it had served its purpose. The second fall, decided under HurricaneBlue's stipulation, was ready to begin.

**Second fall: Submission Match**

In a submission match, the only way to win was by submitting your opponent inside the ring. Pinfalls didn't count in a submission match, and neither did count-outs or disqualifications. HurricaneBlue chose this match because it meant that ShiroNinger couldn't use her finisher, which was a discus lariat. However, ShiroNinger realized that the ONLY way to win was by submitting your opponent. She immediately rolled out of the ring and pulled out a steel chair. ShiroNinger threw the chair in the ring and got back in, hitting HurricaneBlue with a flying forearm. She then went for the cover.

1...2...

HurricaneBlue kicked out, so ShiroNinger grabbed the steel chair and swung at her. She then dropped the steel chair and put HurricaneBlue in an armlock. However, HurricaneBlue reversed the armlock into a rollup, which ShiroNinger kicked out of. HurricaneBlue then threw ShiroNinger down and put her into a leglock. ShiroNinger didn't want to tap out, or else she would lose. She quickly crawled to the ropes, but HurricaneBlue pulled her back. That was when ShiroNinger noticed the steel chair. She grabbed it and slammed it onto HurricaneBlue's head, making her lose focus on the grip and letting ShiroNinger break free.

ShiroNinger then kicked the steel chair out of the ring and ran at HurricaneBlue, taking her down with a discus lariat. She then grabbed HurricaneBlue's leg and twisted it, putting HurricaneBlue in an ankle lock. HurricaneBlue had no choice but to tap out from the ankle lock.

**ShiroNinger wins the second round by submission.**

Both HurricaneBlue and ShiroNinger were 1-1 in this match. NinjaWhite was now ready to reveal the final stipulation for the third round, the one which would decide once and for all who the Gauntlet Women's Champion would be.

 **Third fall: Tables** **Match**

In this round, the only way to win was to put your opponent through a table. Some staff at ringside set up one table on all four sides of the ring. As soon as they left, both HurricaneBlue and ShiroNinger rolled out of the ring to get the table into the ring.

HurricaneBlue was the fastest, and she pushed her table in the ring before ShiroNinger could. HurricaneBlue then set up her table. However, ShiroNinger was behind her, and she took her down with a suplex. ShiroNinger then picked HurricaneBlue up and laid her down on the table. ShiroNinger then climbed to the top rope, ready to dive onto HurricaneBlue and retain the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

Suddenly, NinjaWhite ran down to the corner where ShiroNinger was on, and hit her with a low blow. This stunned ShiroNinger, and everyone in the audience who believed NinjaWhite to be a neutral force in the rivalry between ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue. Instead, NinjaWhite had turned on ShiroNinger. This allowed HurricaneBlue to get off the table and climb to the top rope. From there, she suplexed ShiroNinger, and ShiroNinger was put through the table as she fell.

**HurricaneBlue wins the tables match and becomes the new Gauntlet Women's Champion.**

HurricaneBlue had defeated ShiroNinger, making her 2-1 against her. Not only that, but she was now the new Gauntlet Women's Champion. NinjaWhite quickly grabbed the Gauntlet Women's Championship belt and gave it to HurricaneBlue, who held the title belt up for everyone to see. HurricaneBlue and NinjaWhite then left the ring and headed to the back.

* * *

**10\. Kuroninja of Earth 0 & Kamen Rider Hibiki vs Kuroninja & HurricaneRed**

During the Ranger/Rider Rumble, Kuroninja eliminated most of the hNo members. This angered the hNo, especially their leader: Kuroninja of Earth 0, who sent the hNo to lead attacks on Kuroninja during the road to Ultimate Gauntletmania. Later, HurricaneRed also got in the way of the hNo, so now, both him and Kuroninja were going to team up to fight against Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki.

First, making their entrance to the song "DIGITAL NOISE" by Ebisu Muscats, Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki walked to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Knuckle. Kuroninja of Earth 0 was the leader of the Hibiki Nightmare Order, and Kamen Rider Hibiki was the client of Kuroninja of Earth 0. Together, they were planning to take over The Gauntlet by any means necessary, and take down anyone who got in their way. Right now, this included Kuroninja and HurricaneRed, two of the best fighters in The Gauntlet. If Kamen Rider Hibiki were to win this match, it meant that he would become one of the best fighters, something that Kuroninja of Earth 0 wanted. Kuroninja of Earth 0 believed that Kamen Rider Hibiki would be the future of The Gauntlet. He and Kamen Rider Hibiki entered the ring while Kamen Rider Knuckle stayed at ringside, and they waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Kuroninja and HurricaneRed made their entrance, being accompanied by Lupin Yellow, who had been together with Kuroninja since January 2018. Kuroninja didn't like working with red rangers, but he and HurricaneRed had to team up to fight against a common enemy, which was the hNo. Kuroninja and HurricaneRed walked down to the ring while Lupin Yellow stayed at ringside, keeping away from Kamen Rider Knuckle. As for Kuroninja and HurricaneRed, the two of them entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Kamen Rider Hibiki and HurricaneRed in the ring. Both of them charged at each other, and Kamen Rider Hibiki pushed HurricaneRed down to cover him early.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out and fought back against Kamen Rider Hibiki with some knife-edge chops. He then took Kamen Rider Hibiki down with a neckbreaker and went for the cover.

1...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out and swept the legs of Kamen Rider Hibiki, putting him onto his knees. Kamen Rider Hibiki then started hitting HurricaneRed in the back like a drum, before delivering a dropkick to the back and going for a cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his corner. There, Kamen Rider Hibiki tagged in Kuroninja of Earth 0, who pushed HurricaneRed down and started beating him up. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then started signaling to Kamen Rider Knuckle to get something from under the ring, but then Lupin Yellow ran at Kamen Rider Knuckle, taking him down with a running kick. This allowed HurricaneRed to go behind Kuroninja of Earth 0 and take him down with a suplex before running to his corner and tagging in Kuroninja.

Kuroninja ran towards Kuroninja of Earth 0 and took him down with a running kick. He then covered him, but Kuroninja of Earth 0 kicked out right away. He then hit Kuroninja with a series of knife-edge chops, before tagging in Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Hibiki came running straight at Kuroninja, taking him down with a clothesline. He then picked him up and was about to go for the double-armed DDT, but then Kuroninja took down Kamen Rider Hibiki by reversing it into a Stunner. Kuroninja then covered Kamen Rider Hibiki.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Hibiki kicked out, so Kuroninja started attacking him with some punches, pushing him to a corner. After that, he tagged in HurricaneRed, and the two of them took turns running at Kamen Rider Hibiki and hitting him with uppercuts. This happened for about 20 seconds until Kamen Rider Hibiki elbowed HurricaneRed. Kamen Rider Hibiki then took down HurricaneRed with the double-armed DDT, but before he could make the cover, Kuroninja of Earth 0 tagged himself in. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then picked HurricaneRed up. He was about to finish him off with his finisher, _Digital Noise,_ but then HurricaneRed picked him up and took him down with a fireman's carry slam. HurricaneRed then tagged Kuroninja in, and Kuroninja went to his corner and began charging up energy for his signature move.

Kuroninja of Earth 0 got up, but that put him in position for Kuroninja's signature move. Kuroninja ran toward Kuroninja of Earth 0 and hit him with a running knee strike to the face. He then picked Kuroninja of Earth 0 up, ready to finish him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Knuckle, who had recovered, got up and started distracting Kuroninja. Lupin Yellow then took Kamen Rider Knuckle down with a side-Russian leg sweep, but this allowed Kuroninja of Earth 0 to get down from Kuroninja and finish him off with _Digital Noise._ Kuroninja of Earth 0 went for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out, shocking everyone. He then picked Kuroninja of Earth 0 up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness._ Kuroninja went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja & HurricaneRed win by pinfall.**

Kuroninja and HurricaneRed had defeated the leader and the best fighter of the hNo faction, delivering a message to them. Lupin Yellow joined Kuroninja's side as he and HurricaneRed raised their arms in victory and then walked to the back.

* * *

**11\. AbareBlack vs Kuroninja Gold - Last Man Standing - Loser leaves the Golden Age faction**

At Faction Wars, AbareBlack, who had been brought in to the Golden Age as part of Kuroninja Gold's plan to bring forth a "Brand New Morning" for the faction, turned on him during a match. He had also gotten Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black to turn on Kuroninja Gold as well, stating that Kuroninja Gold was unfit to lead the Golden Age. Now, Kuroninja Gold was ready to fight back against AbareBlack. In this last man standing match, the only way to win was to knock your opponent out or make them unable to fight anymore by the end of a 10-count. Whoever won would be the leader of the Golden Age, while the loser had to leave the faction.

First, AbareBlack made his entrance to the ring, being accompanied by the Ryusoul Brothers, who had successfully retained their Tag Team Championship belts in their match earlier in the night. He then told them to head to the back, because this fight was personal. AbareBlack then started walking to the ring. As soon as he entered, he waited for Kuroninja Gold to arrive. AbareBlack was ready to be the last man standing in this match, and he was more than ready to kick Kuroninja Gold out of his own faction.

Next, the leader of the Golden Age, Kuroninja Gold, made his entrance. He had brought with him a golden yellow glowstick, which he waved in the air before tossing it aside and walking to the ring. Kuroninja Gold, just like his opponent, wanted to be the last man standing in this match. He had founded the Golden Age with the Gouraigers, and if AbareBlack won, then it would ruin the legacy he created. Kuroninja Gold also knew that he had to take care of AbareBlack before moving on to the Ultimate Championship picture. He entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and immediately, AbareBlack and Kuroninja Gold started to tear at each other. AbareBlack pushed Kuroninja Gold outside, and then rolled out of the ring to get out a steel chair. He threw the steel chair in the ring before ramming Kuroninja Gold into the steel steps. AbareBlack then went back in the ring as the referee began his count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Kuroninja Gold got up and got back into the ring. However, he was carrying brass knuckles with him. There were no count-outs or disqualifications in this match, and the only way to win was to be the last man standing. Kuroninja Gold ran at AbareBlack and swung at him, but AbareBlack took Kuroninja Gold down with a DDT onto the steel chair. AbareBlack then circled around the ring as the referee began to count.

1...2...

Kuroninja Gold began to crawl up. AbareBlack wanted him to stay down, so he stomped on him. Kuroninja Gold responded by taking AbareBlack down with a headscissors. He then grabbed the steel chair and hit AbareBlack in the back with it, before charging at him and clotheslining himself and AbareBlack out of the ring.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

Kuroninja Gold got up.

8...9...

AbareBlack got up as well, and punched Kuroninja Gold in the head. Kuroninja Gold responded with some punches of his own, and as they kept punching each other, they started moving closer to the stage. Kuroninja Gold then threw AbareBlack forward, onto the entrance ramp. AbareBlack then started getting up, but that put him in position for Kuroninja Gold's finishing move, the _Gold Rush._ Kuroninja Gold did the _Gold Rush_ on AbareBlack and walked up to the stage to watch as the referee started his count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

AbareBlack still had some energy left in him. He ran at Kuroninja Gold, and the two of them ended up on top of the stage. The two of them exchanged punches, but then they started moving closer to the edge of the stage. Below them were a pair of tables that were already set up. AbareBlack was about to pull Kuroninja Gold into the tables, but then Kuroninja Gold pushed AbareBlack closer to the edge. He then kicked AbareBlack in the face, sending him falling off the stage and being put through the two tables.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

**Kuroninja Gold wins the last man standing match.**

Kuroninja Gold had overcome all odds to beat AbareBlack in this last man standing match, which meant that he got to keep his position as leader of the Golden Age. The new Gauntlet Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Meteor and the Gouraigers, rushed down to celebrate with Kuroninja Gold. The four of them then headed to the back.

* * *

**12\. Kiramai Red vs Oma Zi-O - Gauntlet Ultimate Championship**

After 11 matches, including the first ever Triple Ninja Trial, and a very intense last man standing match, it was finally time for the main event. Kiramai Red, the winner of the Ranger/Rider Rumble, was going to go one on one with the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O. Kiramai Red had the opportunity of a lifetime to defeat Oma Zi-O and become Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.

First, Kiramai Red made his entrance. He walked down to the ring, while holding his sketchbook. He then stopped in the middle of the entrance ramp and opened his sketchbook, showing a drawing of himself holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Kiramai Red held up the page for everyone to see the drawing. He then closed the book and entered the ring, waiting for the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Oma Zi-O, made his entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Woz. Oma Zi-O was carrying the Ultimate Championship belt on his shoulders, and he held the belt up for everyone to see as he walked to the ring. Oma Zi-O didn't really see Kiramai Red as much of a threat, but he was still worried, as Kamen Rider Decade had been giving Kiramai Red advice backstage for some reason. Oma Zi-O entered the ring, and the match for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship was ready to start.

The match began, and both Kiramai Red and Oma Zi-O circled around the ring. Oma Zi-O then charged at Kiramai Red, taking him down with a clothesline. He went for a cover right away, but Kiramai Red kicked out. He then got up and started hitting Oma Zi-O with some knife-edge chops. Unfortunately, they had almost no effect on Oma Zi-O. Kiramai Red knew he had to get creative. He ran at Oma Zi-O and pushed him back with a running kick, but then Oma Zi-O bounced off the ropes. Kiramai Red then quickly pushed Oma Zi-O up in the air and took him down with a jumping cutter. Kiramai Red had shocked everyone by taking Oma Zi-O down. He immediately went for the cover.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out and grabbed Kiramai Red. He realized that Kiramai Red was going to be a more formidable opponent than he first thought. Oma Zi-O took down Kiramai Red with a chokeslam, but this time, he wanted to make sure he would win. Oma Zi-O picked up Kiramai Red to finish him off with the _Final Countdown,_ but then Kiramai Red got out and took down Oma Zi-O with a Codebreaker. Kiramai Red then picked Oma Zi-O up and spun him around before taking him down with a fireman's carry slam and going for a cover.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out again, but Kiramai Red was waiting. He ran at Oma Zi-O and kicked him in the face. After that, Kiramai Red picked Oma Zi-O up and was about to go for a jumping cutter, but then Oma Zi-O picked up Kiramai Red, spun him around, and then hit the _Final Countdown_ on him. Oma Zi-O went for the cover.

1...2...

Suddenly, Oma Zi-O let go, because someone had appeared near the commentary table. It was Kamen Rider Decade, who came to see the match. This distraction allowed Kiramai Red to get up and roll Oma Zi-O up from behind.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out, but Kiramai Red was not done. He superkicked Oma Zi-O to stun him, and then charged right at him. Kiramai Red finished off Oma Zi-O with a jumping cutter and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.**

Kiramai Red had defeated Oma Zi-O, becoming the new Ultimate Champion. He held up the title as confetti poured down into the arena, mostly in the ring. Kiramai Red recieved the Ultimate Championship belt from the referee, who put it around his waist. Kiramai Red then celebrated in the ring. As for Oma Zi-O, he wasn't focused on Kiramai Red anymore. He was now focused on Kamen Rider Decade, who slowly got up from his spot and headed for the back. Oma Zi-O went right after him.

As for Kiramai Red, he stayed in the ring to celebrate becoming the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion.


	59. The Night after Ultimate Gauntletmania III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Ultimate Gauntletmania III, Kiramai Red addresses his championship victory over Oma Zi-O, Ryu Commander reveals the participants for the Battle for the Briefcase, and in the main event, Oma Zi-O goes one on one against Kamen Rider Odin.

At Ultimate Gauntletmania III, Kiramai Red, who had won the Ranger/Rider Rumble, had defeated Oma Zi-O in the main event, becoming the new Gauntlet Ultimate Champion. It was now time for Kiramai Red to address his victory over Oma Zi-O to open the show.

* * *

**Opening: Kiramai Red addresses his championship victory**

To open the show, the new Ultimate Champion, Kiramai Red, walked down to the ring. He had defeated Oma Zi-O to win the title, and now, he was walking down with the belt around his waist. Kiramai Red took the Ultimate Championship off and held it up for everyone to see before entering the ring. He was then given a microphone.

"Welcome everyone," Kiramai Red said, "to The Gauntlet!"

The audience cheered.

"I didn't think I would be able to reach this point," Kiramai Red said. "I won the Ranger/Rider Rumble to earn a spot in the main event of Ultimate Gauntletmania, and I defeated Oma Zi-O to become champion. But I couldn't have done it without you guys!"

The audience continued cheering.

"Now then," Kiramai Red said, "it's time for me to defend this championship! But I won't just be another Ultimate Champion. I'm going to be an inspiration for many people here! If I'm going to be an inspiration, I need a challenger-"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Hibiki's entrance music played. Kamen Rider Hibiki, being accompanied by his manager, Kuroninja of Earth 0, made their entrance on stage. Both of them were members of the hNo, and they had both lost to Kuroninja and HurricaneRed during a tag team match at Ultimate Gauntletmania III.

"You want a challenger?" Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "I've already got one for you. In case you don't know, standing before you is the FUTURE of The Gauntlet. I traveled all across the town of Otsuki in search of this fighter so I could bring him here. Ladies and Gentlemen...KAMEN RIDER HIBIKI!"

"Hold on," Kiramai Red said. "Didn't you lose to Kuroninja and HurricaneRed? I don't know if I'll accept your request for a title shot."

"I wasn't requesting," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said. "The hNo doesn't do requests."

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost came out from behind, attacking Kiramai Red in the back. Kiramai Silver then ran down to fight off the hNo, chasing them off. He then checked up on Kiramai Red. Kamen Rider Ouja and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost then joined Kuroninja of Earth 0 and Kamen Rider Hibiki on stage.

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom vs Zyuoh The World & AbareBlack**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania III, Zyuoh The World defeated Deathryuger in a match. Now, he and AbareBlack, who was defeated by Kuroninja Gold in an intense Last Man Standing match, were going to fight against Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom of the Underworld faction.

First, Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom made their entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to take on AbareBlack and their former teammate, Zyuoh The World, who had turned on the Underworld to join forces with AbareBlack. Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom entered the ring and waited for their opponents.

Next, Zyuoh The World and AbareBlack made their entrance, but AbareBlack was limping to the ring. He then stopped halfway and asked for a microphone, while Zyuoh The World continued to the ring. Someone then gave AbareBlack a microphone.

"Wait, wait, wait!" AbareBlack said. "Due to that intense last man standing match I had with Kuroninja Gold, my leg is recovering, so I won't be able to compete tonight. However, I have found a replacement at the last minute...and here he is now!"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Horobi, who hadn't been seen in months, made his entrance and walked to the ring as Zyuoh The World's tag team partner in this match. Kamen Rider Horobi and Zyuoh The World entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Specter and Zyuoh The World in the ring. Zyuoh The World charged at Kamen Rider Specter and took him down with a running clothesline. Kamen Rider Specter then tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who charged at Zyuoh The World and tried to take him down with an _Eyedrop Kick._ However, Zyuoh The World picked Kamen Rider Necrom up and spun him around before slamming him down on the mat and going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Necrom kicked out, so Zyuoh The World tagged in Kamen Rider Horobi, who charged at Kamen Rider Necrom and kicked him in the head. Kamen Rider Necrom rolled to his corner, where he tagged in Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Rider Specter jumped into the ring and attacked Kamen Rider Horobi with some knife-edge chops, but then Kamen Rider Horobi elbowed Kamen Rider Specter to stun him. He then finished Kamen Rider Specter off with a spinning heel kick and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Horobi & Zyuoh The World win by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Horobi, who had joined forces with AbareBlack and Zyuoh The World for some reason, had defeated Kamen Rider Specter & Kamen Rider Necrom. He joined Zyuoh The World and AbareBlack, and the three of them headed to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Akuroninja and DSR were preparing Kamen Rider Odin for his fight in the main event against Oma Zi-O, when there was a knock on the door. Akuroninja opened it, while DSR had his weapons ready, but it turned out to just be TimeFire, Dragonranger, and AbareKiller. Akuroninja scolded the three of them for losing the Trios Championship, telling them that there was no room for weakness in the Enforcers. Akuroninja then told the Sixth Ranger Legacy to find the weak link of the trio and get rid of them. AbareKiller agreed, and told TimeFire to get ready for his match against Kamen Rider Meteor, which was coming up next.

On another side backstage, Kamen Rider OOO was knocking on the door to the new Gauntlet Woman's Tag Team Champions, Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink. Gokai Yellow answered, and Kamen Rider OOO wished her a happy birthday. He then left before running into Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. The two of them told Kamen Rider OOO that they quit the Golden Age to join AbareBlack, Zyuoh The World, and Kamen Rider Horobi in their alliance.

* * *

**2\. TimeFire vs Kamen Rider Meteor**

In this match, TimeFire was going to face one third of the new Gauntlet Trios Champions, Kamen Rider Meteor.

First, TimeFire made his entrance and walked to the ring. He was part of the Sixth Ranger Legacy, a trio that also included Dragonranger and AbareKiller. The three of them had recently lost the Trios Championship to Kamen Rider Meteor and the Gouraigers at Ultimate Gauntletmania, but now, TimeFire had the chance to get a rematch for his team. He entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor made his entrance with one of the Trios Championship belts. He and the Gouraigers had won those titles at Ultimate Gauntletmania, but now he was going to go one on one with TimeFire. Kamen Rider Meteor rushed into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The bell rang, and TimeFire charged at Kamen Rider Meteor, running at him and taking him down with an uppercut. TimeFire then went for the quick cover on Kamen Rider Meteor.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out and picked TimeFire up. He was about to take down TimeFire with a suplex, but TimeFire got out of it and stunned Kamen Rider Meteor with a spinning heel kick. He then put Kamen Rider Meteor in position for the rolling cutter, but then Kamen Rider Meteor reversed it with a suplex. Kamen Rider Meteor then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting TimeFire with a shooting star press. Kamen Rider Meteor then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Meteor wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Meteor had defeated TimeFire, which meant that the Sixth Ranger Legacy would not get a rematch for the Trios Championship. As Kamen Rider Meteor celebrated his victory over TimeFire, he heard someone slow clapping from the stage. Kamen Rider Meteor turned around and saw the Gauntlet X-Champion, Anti-Kuroninja, being accompanied to the ring by his Emerald Club associates Kiramai Green and Shinken Green.

"Well done, Kamen Rider Meteor, well done!" Anti-Kuroninja said.

"Are you here for a fight?" Kamen Rider Meteor asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"Not really," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but I know someone who does. I came here to personally introduce _you_ , Kamen Rider Meteor...to Emerald Club's NEWEST MEMBER!"

Suddenly, a green Kamen Rider appeared from underneath the ring and took out Kamen Rider Meteor with a superkick. This was the newest member of Emerald Club, Kamen Rider Kenzan. Anti-Kuroninja, Shinken Green, and Kiramai Green joined Kamen Rider Kenzan in the ring as he stood tall over Kamen Rider Meteor.

* * *

**3\. An announcement from Gokai Red**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania, Gokai Red lost to Lupin Red in the opening match. Now, he was going to make an announcement.

Gokai Red walked down to the ring with a microphone in his hand. He entered the ring and asked for his entrance music to be turned off.

Gokai Red was about to speak, but then surprisingly, the Goranger entrance music played, and Akaranger made his entrance, walking down to the ring. Akaranger was here to interrupt Gokai Red.

"Everybody here knows what you're going to say," Akaranger told Gokai Red. "You're going to ask the audience what's next for Gokai Red? That's why I came down here...but I'm not here to congratulate you."

The audience was confused.

"As the very first red ranger in all Super Sentai," Akaranger continued, "I know what it's like to be the leader of a very influential Sentai team. But just like me, Gokai Red...you're in the past now. It's time for everyone to move on...to the FUTURE. And soon, I will introduce the future to everyone here."

Akaranger then headed to the back, leaving Gokai Red a bit puzzled.

* * *

Backstage, the Go-on Wings were holding up their Mixed Tag Team Championship belts at the camera. Both of them wanted a challenge, having defeated the Renaissance already. Suddenly, Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink walked by, along with Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink. Kiramai Pink & Kamen Rider Specter also walked by, which meant that there were so many potential contenders for the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider OOOpen Challenge**

It was now time for Kamen Rider OOO to issue an open challenge. He was back from his fight against Akuroninja on the night before Ultimate Gauntletmania, and he was ready to prove himself against any Kamen Rider.

Kamen Rider OOO was already in the ring, ready to begin the OOOpen Challenge. He grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've got two things to say!" Kamen Rider OOO said. "First of all, if today is your birthday, happy birthday, whoever you are!"

The audience cheered.

"Second," Kamen Rider OOO said, "I'm issuing an open challenge to anyone in the Kamen Rider Division, so I can get closer to the Rider-Division Championship! If anyone wants to fight me, show yourself!"

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Build made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He had accepted Kamen Rider OOO's challenge. Kamen Rider Build entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider OOO meeting in the center of the ring. Both of them started grappling each other, and then Kamen Rider OOO threw Kamen Rider Build down and covered him.

1...

Kamen Rider Build kicked out right away and took down Kamen Rider OOO with a jumping knee. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider OOO with a diving moonsault before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider OOO kicked out and began to fight back against Kamen Rider Build. He attacked him with some knife-edge chops, but then Kamen Rider Build kicked Kamen Rider OOO in the face to stun him. He then finished Kamen Rider OOO off with his new finishing move, the _Overdrive._ Kamen Rider Build went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Build wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Build had defeated Kamen Rider OOO in his open challenge. He celebrated his victory and headed for the back.

* * *

Backstage, NinjaWhite and the new Gauntlet Women's Champion, HurricaneBlue, were standing by. NinjaWhite said that this was part of the plan all along, and that she joined forces with HurricaneBlue because she wanted to see someone worthy of being the face of the women's division holding the title, not ShiroNinger. Suddenly, MomoNinger and ShiroNinger charged at NinjaWhite and HurricaneBlue, and the four of them got into a fight.

* * *

**5\. Battle for the Briefcase Announcement**

At Dimension Shift, the next major event in The Gauntlet, the Battle of the Briefcase match was going to take place. In this match, eight fighters were going to compete in a ladder match with the goal of getting a briefcase from the ceiling. In this briefcase was a contract for a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match that could be cashed in at any time. This briefcase was very valuable, but now, Ryu Commander was going to reveal the participants for this match.

The General Manager of The Gauntlet, Ryu Commander, made his entrance and made his way to the ring. The Briefcase, which held the contract for a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match, was placed on a podium in the ring. Ryu Commander entered the ring and got a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ryu Commander said, "Ultimate Gauntletmania is over, and you know what that means! It's time to determine who will compete in our Battle for the Briefcase!"

The audience cheered.

"In case you're new here," Ryu Commander continued, "eight fighters have the opportunity to earn a contract for a Gauntlet Ultimate Championship match, which could be cashed in at any time. That contract is inside this Briefcase! But now, it's time to reveal the contestants!"

The screen then started to reveal the fighters participating in the 8-way ladder match for the Briefcase. First, Lupin Red appeared on the screen. Next, Kuroninja Gold was revealed as another contestant. Zyuoh The World was then revealed as another contestant, and the last one revealed was Akuroninja. Everyone cheered for every reveal, but they booed the most when Akuroninja was revealed.

"Now you might be wondering who the other four are," Ryu Commander said. "I chose these four because of their victories over their opponents during Ultimate Gauntletmania...but the other four will have to _earn_ their spot in the Battle for the Briefcase!"

Suddenly, Kuroninja's entrance music played, and Kuroninja, who teamed up with HurricaneRed to defeat the hNo in a tag team match at Ultimate Gauntletmania, made his way to the ring with a microphone.

"Hello, Ryu Commander," Kuroninja said. "If you're looking for someone to add to the ladder match, that fighter is right in front of you."

HurricaneRed then made his entrance and walked down to the ring.

"Are you sure about that?" HurricaneRed said. "You only defeated the hNo because of my help."

"Silence, red ranger," Kuroninja said. "The only reason why you're in a main event spot is because of your last name."

"Wait!" Ryu Commander said. "Both of you defeated the hNo at Ultimate Gauntletmania. But there are only four open spots left, and it would be unfair to give each of you two spots. So how about this: next week, it will be Kuroninja vs HurricaneRed, and whoever wins will be added to the Battle of the Briefcase."

"You better be ready," Kuroninja said, "because Kuroninja always wins."

* * *

Next week, Kuroninja and HurricaneRed were going to face each other. Not only that, but Kiramai Silver was going to put his Gauntlet All-Star Championship on the line against Kamen Rider Hibiki.

Somewhere in a parking lot, Anti-Kuroninja, who was still the Gauntlet X-Champion, was with Kiramai Green, Shinken Green, and the Emerald Club's newest member, Kamen Rider Kenzan. Kiramai Green suddenly remembered that she could challenge for the Women's Championship again now that Shironinger wasn't the champion anymore. She and Kamen Rider Kenzan left. Anti-Kuroninja opened the trunk, only to be surprised when Lupin X was in there. Lupin X pushed Anti-Kuroninja down and pinned him as a referee ran over.

1...2...3!

**Lupin X becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Lupin X then grabbed the X-Championship and ran, but not before running into Kamen Rider Saber, who tripped him and went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saber becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Saber held up the X-Championship and started running from Lupin X and Anti-Kuroninja.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Odin vs Oma Zi-O**

Oma Zi-O, who had been defeated by Kiramai Red in the main event of Ultimate Gauntletmania, was going to face off against the Enforcers' most dangerous fighter, Kamen Rider Odin.

First, Oma Zi-O, no longer the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, walked down to the ring and grabbed a microphone. He then entered the ring and began to speak.

"Let's get some things straight," Oma Zi-O said. "I may have lost the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship to Kiramai Red, but that was only because of Kamen Rider Decade. Decade, if you're watching, this is all your fault!"

Kamen Rider Odin then made his entrance, being accompanied by Akuroninja.

"Oma Zi-O," Akuroninja said. "Nice to see you, but you seem to be missing something...what could it be? Nevermind, me and Kamen Rider Odin have some business. First, he's going to destroy you, and then he's coming for Kamen Rider Ryuki and the Rider-Division Championship at Dimension Shift. Let the match begin!"

Kamen Rider Odin then walked into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started, and right away, Kamen Rider Odin and Oma Zi-O charged at each other. The two of them then collided, and Oma Zi-O took down Kamen Rider Odin with a clothesline. However, Kamen Rider Odin got up like it was nothing. He then started hitting Oma Zi-O with a series of very strong punches, but Oma Zi-O fired back with some knife-edge chops. These chops did nothing to Kamen Rider Odin, who just headbutted Oma Zi-O knocking him down. Kamen Rider Odin went for the cover.

1...2...

Oma Zi-O kicked out, but Kamen Rider Odin wasn't done yet. He swung at Oma Zi-O, taking him down with a discus clothesline. Kamen Rider Odin then picked Oma Zi-O up and finished him off with a crucifix powerbomb before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Odin wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Odin then dragged Oma Zi-O to a corner and leaned him against the turnbuckles. Akuroninja then pulled out a mirror and put it in the ring. Kamen Rider Odin was about to throw Oma Zi-O into the mirror, but then Oma Zi-O elbowed him back. Oma Zi-O was about to push Kamen Rider Odin into the mirror instead, but then Kamen Rider Decade ran into the ring and took down Oma Zi-O with a double underhook facebuster. Kamen Rider Odin then grabbed Oma Zi-O and chokeslammed him into the mirror.

Kamen Rider Decade stood tall with Kamen Rider Odin and Akuroninja to end the night.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NinjaWhite and HurricaneBlue go up against the Ninnin Girls, Kuroninja and HurricaneRed face each other in a qualifying match for the Battle for the Briefcase, and in the main event, Kiramai Silver defends the Gauntlet All-Star Championship against Kamen Rider Hibiki.

**1\. Shurikenger vs Lupin X**

This match was a qualifying match for the Battle for the Briefcase at Dimension Shift. In this one, either Shurikenger or Lupin X were going to compete to see who would earn a spot in the latter match.

First, Shurikenger made his entrance walked down to the ring. He was more than ready to take on Lupin X in this match. Both him and Lupin X had experience with the X-Championship before, but now, they both had a chance to move on to the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Shurikenger entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, Lupin X made his way to the ring. He was ready to take on Shurikenger in this match. Lupin X ran into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and both Shurikenger and Lupin X pushed at each other. Lupin X then pushed Shurikenger down and kicked him in the face before going for the cover.

1...2...

Shurikenger kicked out and charged at Lupin X, who threw him down again. Lupin X then went for an armbar, but Shurikenger got up and took Lupin X down with a DDT. He then went for the cover on Lupin X.

1...2...

Lupin X kicked out and hit Shurikenger with a kick to the face. He then put Shurikenger in an armbar, but Shurikenger grabbed the bottom rope, forcing a break. Shurikenger then got up and took Lupin X down with a headscissors takedown. He then climbed to the top rope and finished off Lupin X with a diving elbow drop before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Shurikenger wins by pinfall.**

Shurikenger had defeated Lupin X to earn a spot in the Battle for the Briefcase. His tag team partner Kuroninja also had a chance to earn a spot in his match against HurricaneRed, which would take place later on.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, AbareKiller, Dragonranger, and TimeFire were arguing with each other, trying to find out which one among the three of them was the weakest link. TimeFire was the most upset, and he said that later tonight, he was going to prove that he wasn't the weakest link. Dragonranger also told AbareKiller that he was also going to do something and left, leaving AbareKiller by himself.

* * *

**2\. Kamen Rider Meteor vs Kamen Rider Kenzan**

In this next match, Kamen Rider Meteor was going to go one on one with Emerald Club's newest member, Kamen Rider Kenzan.

First, representing the Golden Age, Kamen Rider Meteor, who was one of the Gauntlet Trios Champions along with the Gouraigers, made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to fight against Kamen Rider Kenzan. Kamen Rider Meteor entered the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing Emerald Club, Kamen Rider Kenzan made his entrance. The first thing he did was breakdance on stage to his entrance music, and then Anti-Kuroninja walked down to the ring. Anti-Kuroninja stayed at ringside while Kamen Rider Kenzan entered the ring and resumed breakdancing, before getting back up and going to his corner. The match was now ready to start.

As soon as the bell rang, Kamen Rider Meteor charged at Kamen Rider Kenzan and tried to take him down with a _Meteor Punch,_ but then Kamen Rider Kenzan slid out of the ring to dodge the attack, and then Kamen Rider Meteor hit the turnbuckle instead. Kamen Rider Kenzan then went back in the ring, behind Kamen Rider Meteor, and took him down from behind with a suplex. Kamen Rider Kenzan then bounced off the middle rope and hit Kamen Rider Meteor with a splash before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Meteor kicked out, but Kamen Rider Kenzan wasn't done yet. He dodged most of Kamen Rider Meteor's attacks, and then took him down with a jumping cutter. Kamen Rider Kenzan then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, finishing Kamen Rider Meteor off with an inverted 450 Splash. Kamen Rider Kenzan went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Kenzan wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Kenzan had pinned one of the Trios Champions, which meant that he could challenge for the Trios Championship. Anti-Kuroninja got in the ring and raised Kamen Rider Kenzan's hand, and the two of them left the ring.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Saber, the new Gauntlet X-Champion, was walking through, when he noticed a shining sword on a table that someone had left. Kamen Rider Saber picked up the sword, but then TimeFire, who was walking by with a referee, grabbed Kamen Rider Saber from behind and shoved him into a wall. TimeFire then went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**TimeFire becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

TimeFire grabbed the X-Championship belt and walked away. However, Kamen Rider Saber recovered and noticed that the sword was trying to talk to him. It was actually Kamen Rider Saikou, the Sword of Light. Saikou offered to help Kamen Rider Saber get the X-Championship back from TimeFire.

* * *

**3\. Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink vs Kajiki Yellow & Washi Pink vs Kamen Rider Specter & Kiramai Pink vs ???**

This match was going to determine the next challengers for the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship, currently held by the Go-on Wings. 4 teams were going to compete against each other, but one of those teams was a mystery.

First, the team of Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink made their entrance and walked down to the ring. Gokai Pink was also one half of the Gauntlet Women's Tag Team Champions along with Gokai Yellow. The two of them then entered the ring and waited for the other fighters to arrive.

Next, Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink made their entrance before joining the Gokaigers in the ring.

Kamen Rider Specter and Kiramai Pink, who both represented Underworld, made their entrance next. The two of them entered the ring, and now, only one team, the mystery team, was left.

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Zero-One's entrance music played, and Kamen Rider Zero-One, who hadn't been seen in a long time, made his entrance. However, he was not alone. His mixed tag team partner was Kamen Rider Zero-Two, who was actually his personal assistant Izu as a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Zero-Two entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Gokai Blue and Kamen Rider Specter in the ring. Kamen Rider Specter charged at Gokai Blue, but he ducked and threw Kamen Rider Specter down before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Specter kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Pink, who charged at Gokai Blue. However, Gokai Blue tagged in Gokai Pink, who rushed at Kiramai Pink and took her down with a running clothesline. Gokai Pink then climbed to the top rope, ready to hit the diving elbow drop, but then Washi Pink tagged herself in. After Gokai Pink hit Kiramai Pink with the diving elbow drop, Washi Pink climbed to the top rope and went for a frog splash onto Kiramai Pink. Washi Pink went for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out and tagged in Kamen Rider Specter, so Washi Pink tagged in Kajiki Yellow. The two fighters met in the center of the ring and exchanged knife-edge chops. Kamen Rider Specter then ran at Kajiki Yellow and took him down with a dropkick, before rolling to a corner. That was when Kamen Rider Zero-One tagged himself in.

Kamen Rider Zero-One ran at Kajiki Yellow, who moved to another corner where he tagged in Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue and Kamen Rider Zero-One charged at each other, but then Kamen Rider Zero-One dodged most of Gokai Blue's attacks. He then tagged in Kamen Rider Zero-Two, who challenged Gokai Pink to get in the ring. Gokai Pink was tagged in, and she charged at Kamen Rider Zero-Two.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Kiramai Pink and Kamen Rider Specter were attacked by the Ryusoul Brothers, the current Gauntlet Tag Team Champions. The Ryusoul Brothers pulled Kamen Rider Specter off the ring apron and hurled him into the steel steps. That was when Kamen Rider Necrom ran down and took out both Ryusoul Brothers with a double clothesline. Kamen Rider Necrom then pushed Kamen Rider Specter in the ring.

As soon as Kamen Rider Specter entered the ring, both Kamen Rider Zero-Two and Gokai Pink stopped fighting and took down Kamen Rider Specter with a double clothesline. Gokai Pink then tagged in Gokai Blue, while Kajiki Yellow tagged himself in by tagging Kamen Rider Zero-Two. Gokai Blue and Kajiki Yellow charged at each other, but Gokai Blue took down Kajiki Yellow with a Codebreaker and then locked him in the _Captain's Hook_ submission. Kajiki Yellow was forced to tap out.

**Gokai Blue & Gokai Pink win by submission.**

Gokai Blue and Gokai Pink were now the next challengers to the Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Championship. They headed to the back after the match.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, AbareBlack was sat down with Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black, the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, by his side. Kamen Rider Horobi and Zyuoh The World were also there. AbareBlack then introduced his new faction as the Emissaries of Earth, also known as EoE. They were going to take over The Gauntlet and bring everyone back down to Earth.

* * *

**4\. Ninnin Girls vs Ninja White & HurricaneBlue**

At Ultimate Gauntletmania III, ShiroNinger and HurricaneBlue fought each other for the Women's Championship in a Triple Ninja Trial featuring NinjaWhite as the special guest referee. It was believed that NinjaWhite would be neutral, however, she was part of Underworld the entire time. NinjaWhite helped HurricaneBlue win the Women's Championship, and now, the two of them were going to be in a match against ShiroNinger and MomoNinger.

First, the team of ShiroNinger and MomoNinger, also known as Ninnin Girls, made their entrance together. Both of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents. ShiroNinger was looking forward to this match, because she lost the Gauntlet Women's Championship to HurricaneBlue.

Next, representing Underworld, the team of NinjaWhite and the Gauntlet Women's Champion, HurricaneBlue, made their entrance. The two of them walked down to the ring, with HurricaneBlue holding up the Women's Championship for everyone to see. NinjaWhite and HurricaneBlue then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with HurricaneBlue and ShiroNinger in the ring. ShiroNinger charged at HurricaneBlue, who ducked and took ShiroNinger down with a suplex. She then went for a cover, but ShiroNinger kicked out right away. HurricaneBlue then ran at ShiroNinger and took her down with a clothesline before going for the pin.

1...2...

ShiroNinger kicked out and tagged in MomoNinger, who ran at HurricaneBlue and attacked with a series of knife-edge chops. HurricaneBlue twisted MomoNinger's arm and threw her down before going for the cover.

1...

MomoNinger kicked out and put HurricaneBlue in position for the snap swinging neckbreaker, but then HurricaneBlue reversed it and took MomoNinger down with a DDT. She then tagged in NinjaWhite, who charged into the ring and hit MomoNinger with an elbow drop before going for the cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and tagged in ShiroNinger, who went for the discus lariat on NinjaWhite. However, NinjaWhite ducked. ShiroNinger bounced off the ropes and found herself on the receiving end of NinjaWhite's signature move, the _Crane Cutter_. NinjaWhite took ShiroNinger down with the _Crane Cutter_ and then locked in a crossface submission on her. ShiroNinger tapped out.

**NinjaWhite and HurricaneBlue win by pinfall.**

HurricaneBlue held up her Women's Championship belt, while NinjaWhite took a while to let go of the submission hold on ShiroNinger. The two of them stood tall in the ring, but then suddenly, Lupin Yellow made her entrance and walked down to the ring. She was here to reveal herself as the next challenger for the Gauntlet Women's Championship.

While HurricaneBlue was focused on Lupin Yellow, ShiroNinger got up and took down NinjaWhite with a discus clothesline. She then got out of the ring and ran to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Decade was looking at a picture of Kamen Rider Ryuki in his office. He said that what he did to Oma Zi-O last week wasn't anything personal, just business. He then announced that he had booked himself a match for the Rider-Division Championship in the main event of next week, episode, which was going to take place on Valentine's Day. Kamen Rider Decade wished Kamen Rider Ryuki the best of luck, because he was going to take the Rider-Division Championship from him.

Outside of Kamen Rider Decade's office, the new X-Champion, TimeFire, was walking around with the X-Championship belt in his hands. Gokai Green and KibaRanger then walked up to TimeFire, who easily took both of them down. However, that was when Kamen Rider Saikou flew under TimeFire and tripped him. Kamen Rider Saber, who brought a referee with him, then ran down to pin TimeFire and take the title.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saber becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

As Kamen Rider Saber grabbed the title belt, he held it up, along with Kamen Rider Saikou. Kamen Rider Saber then saw a couch nearby and decided to relax. However, he laid Kamen Rider Saikou down on his lap while he was resting, and the referee was nearby.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saikou becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Saikou's shadow form emerged from the ground, and Kamen Rider Saikou used his shadow to grab himself (the sword) and the X-Championship belt. Kamen Rider Saikou then made a run for it.

* * *

**5\. Kuroninja vs HurricaneRed**

In this qualifying match for the Battle for the Briefcase, both Kuroninja and HurricaneRed, who successfully teamed up against the hNo at Ultimate Gauntletmania III, were going to face each other for a spot in the Battle for the Briefcase.

First, Kuroninja, who looked almost like Kamen Rider Saikou's shadow, made his entrance first. Kuroninja entered the ring and waited for HurricaneRed to arrive. The two of them were friendly rivals, and although Kuroninja didn't like red rangers, he admired HurricaneRed due to the fact that his last name was the same as Kuroninja's favourite actress, whose first name was Sora.

HurricaneRed made his entrance next, and he was ready to fight against Kuroninja. This wasn't the first time they had fought, however. The two of them had fought twice before. During one of HurricaneRed's first matches, he scored an upset victory over Kuroninja, and in the second match, HurricaneRed and Kuroninja fought at Future Fist 2020 for the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship. Now, HurricaneRed was ready to fight Kuroninja again, but this time for a spot in the Battle for the Briefcase. HurricaneRed entered the ring, and the match was ready to begin.

The match started with Kuroninja and HurricaneRed doing a fist bump before backing off to their corners. Kuroninja then charged at HurricaneRed and tried to take him down early with a running knee strike, but then HurricaneRed ducked under Kuroninja and rolled him up for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out and hit HurricaneRed with a series of knife-edge chops. He then took HurricaneRed down with a DDT and went for the cover.

1...2...

HurricaneRed kicked out, so Kuroninja went to the corner and began charging energy for his finisher. HurricaneRed then saw it coming and picked up Kuroninja while he was running towards him, spun him around, and then slammed him down. HurricaneRed then bounced off the ropes and hit Kuroninja with a moonsault before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kuroninja kicked out again and pushed HurricaneRed into a corner. He then started running at him, hitting him with a knee strike to the face. Kuroninja then picked HurricaneRed up and moved him to the center of the ring. Kuroninja was ready to end this match quickly with his finishing move, _Tokyo Loneliness._ Once he hit it, it was all over, and Kuroninja would have his spot in the Battle for the Briefcase.

Suddenly, Dragonranger ran down to the ring. He went inside, and the referee tried to stop him. Kuroninja then kicked Dragonranger out of the ring, but this allowed HurricaneRed to recover. HurricaneRed picked up Kuroninja from behind and finished him off with the _GTS_ finisher before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed wins by pinfall.**

HurricaneRed had earned a spot in the Battle for the Briefcase. Dragonranger rushed inside the ring, but HurricaneRed took him down with a superkick, and he rolled out of the ring. HurricaneRed then helped Kuroninja up in a sign of good sportsmanship before walking to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Gokai Red was being interviewed on his thoughts on what Akaranger said to him last week. Gokai Red said that he wasn't concerned with Akaranger now, because next week, he had a match against AbareKiller, and that match was going to be a qualifying match for the Battle for the Briefcase.

However, it was now time for the main event, a Gauntlet All-Star Championship match between Kamen Rider Hibiki of the Hibiki Nightmare Order and the Gauntlet All-Star Champion, Kiramai Silver.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Hibiki vs Kiramai Silver - Gauntlet All-Star Championship**

This match was for the All-Star Championship, and it happened because of how the hNo attacked Kiramai Red last week.

First, being accompanied to the ring by Kuroninja of Earth 0, Kamen Rider Hibiki made his entrance and walked down to the ring. Kuroninja of Earth 0 believed Kamen Rider Hibiki to be the future ace of The Gauntlet, and he travelled all the way to the town of Otsuki to find him. Now, Kamen Rider Hibiki had a title shot against Kiramai Silver, the All-Star Champion. Kamen Rider Hibiki made his entrance and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kiramai Silver made his entrance and walked down to the ring, with the All-Star Championship around his shoulders for everyone to see. Kiramai Silver then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider Hibiki charged at Kiramai Silver and took him down with a suplex. He then went for a cover right away.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and responded to Kamen Rider Hibiki with some knife-edge chops. However, Kamen Rider Hibiki grabbed Kiramai Silver's arm and pulled him down. Kamen Rider Hibiki then started hitting Kiramai Silver with some punches to the chest, before dropping him down and going for another cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out again, but Kamen Rider Hibiki wasn't done. He picked Kiramai Silver up and finished him off with a double-armed DDT before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Hibiki wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion.**

Kamen Rider Hibiki had defeated Kiramai Silver. He grabbed the All-Star Championship and then started beating up Kiramai Silver some more. Suddenly, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kiramai Red, ran down to the ring and took out Kamen Rider Hibiki with a clothesline. He then helped Kiramai Silver up, but then Kamen Rider Hibiki got up and took down both Kiramai Red and Kiramai Silver with a double clothesline. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then entered the ring and grabbed the Ultimate Championship belt before handing it over to Kamen Rider Hibiki.

Kamen Rider Hibiki took one good look at the belt before dropping it onto the unconscious Kiramai Red.


	61. V-Day Special Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this special episode of The Gauntlet, the newly formed Emissaries of Earth take on Underworld in their debut match together, Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow team up against Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink, and in the main event, Kamen Rider Ryuki defends the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Decade.

It was now time for the Valentine's Day special episode of The Gauntlet, where in the main event, Kamen Rider Ryuki was going to defend the Rider-Division Championship against Kamen Rider Decade, the Chief Operations Officer of The Gauntlet who was also personally in charge of the Kamen Rider Division. But first, it was time for the singles debut of a new fighter:

* * *

**1\. Kamen Rider Zero-Two vs Kiramai Green**

First, being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Zero-Two made her entrance. She and Kamen Rider Zero-One made their debut as a team last week, but now, Kamen Rider Zero-Two was going to fight against Kiramai Green on her own. Kamen Rider Zero-Two entered the ring and waited for her opponent to arrive.

Next, representing Emerald Club, Kiramai Green made her entrance, being accompanied to the ring by Anti-Kuroninja. Emerald Club was starting to gain momentum, having brought in Kamen Rider Kenzan as their newest member and also winning the X-Championship a few times. Right now, the X-Champion was Kamen Rider Saikou, but Kiramai Green had a chance to spoil the singles debut of Kamen Rider Zero-Two. Kiramai Green dashed into the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kiramai Green and Kamen Rider Zero-Two running at each other. However, Kamen Rider Zero-Two dodged most of Kiramai Green's attacks after analyzing the battlefield. She then hit Kiramai Green with a series of kicks, but Kiramai Green responded with some knife-edge chops. She then put Kamen Rider Zero-Two on her kenes and backed off, putting her in position for the running knee from behind. Kamen Rider Zero-Two rolled out of the way and took down Kiramai Green with a DDT.

After that, Kamen Rider Zero-Two picked up Kiramai Green and finished her off with her finisher, which was known as _Zero Day._ Kamen Rider Zero-Two then went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-Two wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zero-Two had defeated Kiramai Green in her singles debut. She left the ring with Kamen Rider Zero-One.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Saikou was being held by Kamen Rider Saber, who was holding the Gauntlet X-Championship. However, Kamen Rider Saikou was the X-Champion, not Kamen Rider Saber. Kamen Rider Saber was hoping to take Kamen Rider Saikou by surprise so he could get the X-Championship back. He dropped Kamen Rider Saikou and tried to cover him, but then the sword just flew out of Kamen Rider Saber's hands. The shadow of Kamen Rider Saikou then emerged and took the X-Championship. Kamen Rider Saikou escaped with the X-Championship belt.

* * *

**2\. AbareKiller vs Gokai Red**

This match between AbareKiller and Gokai Red was a qualifier for the Battle for the Briefcase at Dimension Shift.

First, representing Akuroninja's faction of The Enforcers, AbareKiller made his entrance. He was also part of the trio known as the Sixth Ranger Legacy, who had recently been told by Akuroninja to find the weakest link of the group, as the Enforcers had no room for weaklings. AbareKiller was hoping to win this match to prove to Akuroninja that he wasn't the weak link of the team. He entered the ring and waited for Gokai Red to arrive.

Next, Gokai Red made his entrance. Ever since the night after Ultimate Gauntletmania, Gokai Red had been concerned with Akaranger, the red ranger of Himitsu Sentai Goranger and the very first red ranger in all of Super Sentai. Akaranger had told Gokai Red that he was now in the past and it was time to make way for the future of Super Sentai. Gokai Red was going to win this match to prove to Akaranger that he still had it in him to be the face of Super Sentai. Gokai Red entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Gokai Red and AbareKiller charged at each other. Gokai Red took down AbareKiller with a running clothesline and then went to the top rope to perform an elbow drop. However, As Gokai Red dove off the top rope, AbareKiller rolled out of the way. He then put Gokai Red into a single-leg boston crab in hopes of getting him to submit. Gokai Red crawled to the bottom rope, forcing AbareKiller to let go of the submission.

After that, Gokai Red elbowed AbareKiller and then punched him in the face many times, sending him to a corner. There, Gokai Red charged at him and took him down with a running uppercut, before dragging AbareKiller to the center of the ring for a pinfall.

1...2...

AbareKiller kicked out, so Gokai Red picked him up. He then took him down with the _Rainmaker_ , and was ready to go for the pin. However, Gokai Red hesitated because he noticed someone staring at him judgingly in the audience. That person was Akaranger himself. Gokai Red stared back at Akaranger for a bit before regaining his focus and pinning AbareKiller. Unfrotunately, AbareKiller had enough time to recover from the _Rainmaker,_ and he rolled Gokai Red up.

1...

Gokai Red kicked out, but AbareKiller wasn't done. He grabbed Gokai Red's leg and put him in the Heel Hook, forcing Gokai Red to tap out.

**AbareKiller wins by submission.**

In an upset victory, AbareKiller had defeated Gokai Red to move on to the Battle for the Briefcase. He rolled out of the ring and walked to the back, having shown everyone that he wasn't the weakest link of his team.

* * *

Backstage, DSR and Akuroninja had been watching the match. DSR then reminded Akuroninja that he was also in the Battle for the Briefcase and asked what was going to happen if he and AbareKiller found themselves on the two opposite sides of the ladder. Akuroninja then told DSR that he already knew what would happen.

Dragonranger and TimeFire then walked by. Dragonranger then told Akuroninja that he was going to show him that he wasn't the weak link in the next match, which was against the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kiramai Red, and his tag team partner, Kiramai Silver. He and TimeFire then continued to the entrance way.

* * *

**3\. Kiramai Silver & Kiramai Red vs TimeFire & Dragonranger**

In this match, Kiramai Silver & the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kiramai Red, were going to take on the team of TimeFire and Dragonranger.

First, Kiramai Silver made his entrance, along with the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, Kiramai Red. The two of them walked down to the ring, with Kiramai Red holding up the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship for everyone to see. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, representing the Sixth Ranger Legacy and Akuroninja's Enforcers, TimeFire and Dragonranger made their entrance and walked down to the ring. Both of them were trying to prove that they weren't the weak link that Akuroninja was trying to get rid of. TimeFire and Dragonranger entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with TimeFire and Kiramai Red in the ring. Kiramai Red charged at TimeFire and took him down with a running clothesline, before going for a cover. However, TimeFire kicked out right away and hit Kiramai Red with a combo of strikes. He then put Kiramai Red in position for the Rolling Cutter, but Kiramai Red suplexed TimeFire instead. He then went for a cover.

1...2...

TimeFire kicked out, so Kiramai Red tagged in Kiramai Silver. Kiramai Silver charged at TimeFire, taking him down with a body slam. TimeFire then tagged in Dragonranger, who charged at Kiramai Silver and tackled him. This pushed Kiramai Silver towards the side of the ring, but Kiramai Silver bounced off the ropes and pushed Dragonranger back. The two of them then started brawling with each other, until Dragonranger grabbed Kiramai Silver and took him down with a _Rock Bottom_. Dragonranger went for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Silver kicked out and hit Dragonranger with a knife-edge chop. Dragonranger then went towards his corner, where TimeFire tagged himself in. TimeFire charged at Kiramai Silver, only for him to take him down with a lariat. Kiramai Silver picked TimeFire up and finished him off with the _Wonder Driver_ before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Silver and Kiramai Red win by pinfall.**

The two Kiramagers had defeated TimeFire and Dragonranger. Kiramai Red then grabbed a microphone and challenged Kamen Rider Hibiki to a match at Dimension Shift for the Gauntlet All-Star Championship. He then added that he would also put his Gauntlet Ultimate Championship on the line, making this a winner takes all match.

* * *

**4\. Underworld vs E.O.E.**

This match was the debut of the Emissaries Of Earth, the new faction led by AbareBlack and featuring the Ryusoul Brothers (who were the current Gauntlet Tag Team Champions), Zyuoh The World, and Kamen Rider Horobi. They were going to fight against Underworld.

First, representing Underworld, Kiramai Blue, Ryusoul Gold, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, and Deathryuger made their entrance. The five of them entered the ring, ready to take on E.O.E. in their debut match. The five fighters waited in the ring for E.O.E. to arrive.

Next, the Emissaries Of Earth all made their entrance together. Leading them was AbareBlack, and standing behind AbareBlack were Zyuoh The World, Kamen Rider Horobi, and the Gauntlet Tag Team Champions, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. All five fighters entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Ryusoul Black and Kiramai Blue in the ring. The two of them circled around until Kiramai Blue charged at Ryusoul Black and hit him with some knife-edge chops. Ryusoul Black responded with some knife-edge chops of his own. Eventually, the two of them started performing grapples on each other. Ryusoul Black then took down Kiramai Blue with a bridging suplex.

1...2...

Kiramai Blue kicked out and put Ryusoul Black into an armbar, but Ryusoul Black reached the ropes, forcing a break. Kiramai Blue then tagged in Ryusoul Gold, who entered the ring and stared down Ryusoul Black. Ryusoul Black tagged in Zyuoh The World, not wanting anything to do with Ryusoul Gold. Zyuoh The World charged at Ryusoul Gold and took him down with a running clothesline, so Ryusoul Gold rolled to his corner and tagged in Deathryuger. Deathryuger charged at Zyuoh The World, and the two of them had a very heated fight, until Zyuoh The World picked Deathryuger up and took him down with the two-handed chokeslam. Zyuoh The World then tagged in Kamen Rider Horobi, who charged at Deathryuger and kicked him in the face before covering him.

1...2...

Deathryuger kicked out and tagged in Kiramai Blue, who charged at Kamen Rider Horobi. Kiramai Blue dropkicked him into a corner, where Ryusoul Green tagged himself in. Ryusoul Green jumped over the ropes and took down Kiramai Blue with a diving DDT before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Blue kicked out, and Kamen Rider Specter asked to be tagged in. Kiramai Blue crawled to his corner, but Ryusoul Green intercepted him. He picked Kiramai Blue up and took him down with some knife-edge chops before tagging in Ryusoul Black. The two of them tried to perform an aided suplex on Kiramai Blue, but Kiramai Blue threw Ryusoul Black down and dodged Ryusoul Green's attack before tagging in Kamen Rider Specter.

Kamen Rider Specter charged at Ryusoul Black and took him down with some running clotheslines. He then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Ryusoul Black with a Frog Splash and going for the cover.

1...2...

Ryusoul Black kicked out and tagged in Ryusoul Green, who charged at Kamen Rider Specter. The two of them dodged each other's attacks, but then Ryusoul Green hit a side russian leg sweep out of nowhere, taking Kamen Rider Specter down. Ryusoul Green then tagged in AbareBlack, who picked Kamen Rider Specter up. Kamen Rider Specter, however, threw AbareBlack down and tagged in Kamen Rider Necrom, who came running at AbareBlack. Kamen Rider Horobi tagged himself in and elbowed Kamen Rider Necrom, stopping him in his tracks.

Kamen Rider Horobi then picked up Kamen Rider Necrom and put him in position for a running kick, but Kamen Rider Necrom dodged and tagged in Deathryuger, who charged at Kamen Rider Horobi. Kamen Rider Horobi then tagged in AbareBlack, who charged at Deathryuger and took him down with a superkick. AbareBlack then picked Deathryuger up and finished him off with the vertical suplex brainbuster before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**E.O.E. wins by pinfall.**

The E.O.E. had just defeated Underworld, showing that they were now one of the most dominant factions in The Gauntlet. AbareBlack led the other members to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Saikou, the new X-Champion, was approached by Kamen Rider Decade, who was training for his match against Kamen Rider Ryuki in the main event. Kamen Rider Decade told Kamen Rider Saikou that next week, he was going to have to put his X-Championship on the line against TimeFire.

Also backstage, Kamen Rider Hibiki, the new Gauntlet All-Star Champion, was holding up his title. Standing next to him was the Kuroninja of Earth 0, who told Kiramai Red that losing to Kamen Rider Hibiki was inevitable, and that Kamen Rider Hibiki was going to be the next to hold the Ultimate Championship, so it was foolish to challenge him to a winner takes all match at Dimension Shift. Kuroninja of Earth 0 then accepted the match on behalf of Kamen Rider Hibiki, and said that next week, Kiramai Red was going to get a taste of what was going to happen in a match against Kamen Rider Ouja.

* * *

**5\. Kuroninja & Lupin Yellow vs Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink**

Since this was Valentine's Day, two of the most well-known couples in The Gauntlet were going to fight each other in a mixed tag team match, and those two were the team of Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow, and the team of Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink.

First, representing Kyuranger, the team of Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink made their entrance. The two of them entered the ring and waited for their opponents to arrive.

Next, the team of Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow, who had been together since January, made their entrance together. It had been a while since Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow teamed up, but now, they were going to remind everyone why they were one of the best mixed tag teams in The Gauntlet, and also why they had been together since January. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow both entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match started with Washi Pink and Lupin Yellow in the ring. The two of them circled the ring, until Lupin Yellow ran at Washi Pink and attempted to roll her up.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out and hit Lupin Yellow with a dropkick. She then climbed to the top rope and jumped off, ready to finish Lupin Yellow with a 450 Splash. However, Lupin Yellow rolled out of the way. She then took down Washi Pink with a DDT and went for the cover.

1...2...

Washi Pink kicked out again, so Lupin Yellow tagged in Kuroninja. Washi Pink tagged in Kajiki Yellow, who ran at Kuroninja. The two of them then exchanged knife-edge chops to each others' chests. Kuroninja then took Kajiki Yellow by surprise with a superkick, followed by a neckbreaker. Kuroninja went for the cover.

1...2...

Kajiki Yellow kicked out, but Kuroninja wasn't done yet. He went to his corner and tagged in Lupin Yellow before running at Kajiki Yellow and taking him down with a running knee strike. Kuroninja then got out of the ring while Lupin Yellow ran toward Kajiki Yellow and performed a running moonsault before landing on Kajiki Yellow and covering him.

1...

Kajiki Yellow kicked out, but Lupin Yellow wasn't done. She took down Kajiki Yellow with a russian leg sweep and then tagged in Kuroninja, who picked Kajiki Yellow up and finished him off with _Tokyo Loneliness_. Kuroninja then went for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Kuroninja & Lupin Yellow win by pinfall.**

The team of Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow had proven that they were still good at mixed tag team action. They both headed to the back, but along the way, Dragonranger attacked Kuroninja and took him down with a _Rock Bottom_ before challenging him to a match at Dimension Shift.

* * *

Next week, the final Battle for the Briefcase qualifying match was going to take place, between Kamen Rider Saber, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Horobi, and Kamen Rider Zero-One. Not only that, but in the main event, Kiramai Red was going to fight against one of the most dangerous members of the hNo, Kamen Rider Ouja. But now, it was time for the main event of tonight: a Rider-Division Championship match between Kamen Rider Decade and the champion, Kamen Rider Ryuki.

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kamen Rider Decade vs Kamen Rider Ryuki - Rider-Division Championship**

This match was for the Rider-Division Championship, and it was between the head of the Rider Division, Kamen Rider Decade, and the current Rider-Division Champion, Kamen Rider Ryuki. Whoever won this match was going to have to defend the title against Kamen Rider Odin at Dimension Shift.

First, Kamen Rider Decade made his entrance and walked to the ring. He had recently begun to get more involved in The Gauntlet, having assisted Kiramai Red in winning the Gauntlet Ultimate Championship from Oma Zi-O, and also helping Kamen Rider Odin send Zi-O to the Mirror World the night after Ultimate Gauntletmania. Now, he was going for the Rider-Division Championship. Kamen Rider Decade entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Next, Kamen Rider Ryuki made his entrance and walked down to the ring, ready to defend his title. As he walked to the ring, Kamen Rider Ryuki held up the Rider-Division Championship for everyone to see. He then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Ryuki started pushing at each other. Kamen Rider Decade had the upper hand, and he started beating Kamen Rider Ryuki down until he was stunned. Kamen Rider Decade was then ready to finish Kamen Rider Ryuki with his double underhook facebuster, but then some familiar entrance music started to play.

Kamen Rider Zi-O's entrance music played, and Kamen Rider Zi-O walked down to the ring. This shocked Kamen Rider Decade, who thought that Kamen Rider Zi-O was gone for good. This allowed Kamen Rider Ryuki to recover and roll up Kamen Rider Decade.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Ryuki wins by pinfall and retains the Rider-Division Championship.**

Kamen Rider Ryuki headed to the back after defeating Kamen Rider Decade, but once he made it on stage, Kamen Rider Odin and Akuroninja appeared to stare down Kamen Rider Ryuki, who was holding the Rider-Division Championship in his shoulders. As for Kamen Rider Zi-O, he entered the ring and took down Kamen Rider Decade with a running punch. He then went to the top rope and hit Kamen Rider Decade with the _Timestopper,_ before standing tall in the ring.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final spot in the Battle for the Briefcase is decided in a match between Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Saber, and Kamen Rider Build. Not only that, but in the main event, Kiramai Red is also going to take on Kamen Rider Ouja of the hNo.

It was now February 21, the last night before Dimension Shift. To open the show, Kuroninja of Earth 0 was with Kamen Rider Hibiki in a hotel room with some birthday cake.

"Hello everyone," Kuroninja of Earth 0 said, "today is Hibiki's birthday, so we're not here right now. However, we will still have our eyes on the match between Kiramai Red and Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Ouja will show everyone a preview of what's going to happen to Kiramai Red at Dimension Shift, when Kamen Rider Hibiki defeats him to become the first ever double champion in The Gauntlet's history!"

* * *

**1\. Akuroninja, AbareKiller, & Zyuoh The World vs Shurikenger, Lupin Red, & HurricaneRed**

All 6 of these fighters had already qualified for the Battle for the Briefcase, and they were already in the ring. The only one who had qualified but wasn't in the match was Kuroninja Gold, whose entrance music began to play. Kuroninja Gold then made his entrance and joined the commentary table to get a close look at his opponents.

The match started with Shurikenger in the ring. Akuroninja and AbareKiller were arguing with Zyuoh The World, who made himself the first in the ring. Shurikenger took advantage of the arguing by rolling up Zyuoh The World from behind.

1...

Zyuoh The World kicked out and immediately took down Shurikenger with a lariat. However, Shurikenger did a handstand and flipped himself back up. He then rolled to his corner and tagged in Lupin Red, and the two of them ran at Zyuoh The World, taking him down with a combination of moonsaults and flips. Lupin Red then did a leg drop and pinned Zyuoh The World.

1...2...

Zyuoh The World kicked out and pushed Lupin Red into a corner. He then started beating him down before tagging in AbareKiller, who shoved Zyuoh The World out of the ring before continuing the beatdown on Lupin Red. AbareKiller then tried to put him in the heel hook, but Lupin Red kicked AbareKiller back and got up. He then picked AbareKiller up, ready to finish him off with the _Last Surprise,_ but then AbareKiller threw Lupin Red down. He went for a leglock, but Lupin Red reached the ropes, so AbareKiller let go and tagged in Akuroninja.

Akuroninja ran into the ring and picked up Lupin Red, but Lupin Red elbowed him back and crawled to his corner. Akuroninja stomped him down before he could reach, and then put Lupin Red in position for the package piledriver. However, Lupin Red slid under Akuroninja and took him down with a snap suplex before tagging in HurricaneRed. HurricaneRed ran into the ring and took down Akuroninja with a running kick. Akuroninja rolled to his corner and tagged in AbareKiller, who charged at HurricaneRed and took him down with a running punch. AbareKiller then locked in the heel hook, but HurricaneRed used all his might to crawl to the bottom rope and grab it before AbareKiller could tighten the submission.

HurricaneRed then got out of the heel hook and started fighting back against AbareBlack. Zyuoh The World asked for a tag, but AbareKiller dismissed him. HurricaneRed then picked AbareKiller up and finished him off with the GTS before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**HurricaneRed, Shurikenger, & Lupin Red win by pinfall.**

After the match, Akuroninja attacked HurricaneRed from behind and took him down with the package piledriver. At the same time, AbareKiller was picked up by Zyuoh The World, who spun him around and the took him down with the _World-Class Powerslam._ Lupin Red then took down Zyuoh The World with the _Last Surprise_ before rolling out of the ring. Kuroninja Gold then got up from the commentary table and entered the ring as Zyuoh The World was trying to get up. He ran towards Zyuoh The World and hit him with the _Gold Rush_. Kuroninja Gold stood tall before being taken out by Shurikenger with a hurricanrana. Shurikenger then stood tall in the ring.

* * *

DSR and Dragonranger had been watching the match from the Enforcers' locker room. An interviewer then walked in and asked Dragonranger how he was preparing for his match against Kuroninja at Dimension Shift. Dragonranger said that Kuroninja wasn't anything to worry about and led the interviewer out of the locker room before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**2\. TimeFire vs Kamen Rider Saikou - Gauntlet X-Championship**

The next match was going to be for the Gauntlet X-Championship, currently held by Kamen Rider Saikou. The title was always on the line, but now, Kamen Rider Saikou was going to defend it in a special match against TimeFire.

First, TimeFire made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He was the most affected by Akuroninja trying to get rid of the weakest link on his faction, so he felt like he had to win the X-Championship. TimeFire entered the ring and waited for Kamen Rider Saikou to arrive.

Next, the Gauntlet X-Champion, Kamen Rider Saikou, made his entrance, holding both his sword and the X-Championship belt in his hands. Kamen Rider Saikou entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, TimeFire charged at Kamen Rider Saikou. He pushed him against a wall, and then picked him up before taking him down with a rolling cutter. TimeFire went for the pin.

1...2...3!

**TimeFire wins by pinfall and becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

TimeFire grabbed the X-Championship and made a run for it, only for Kamen Rider Saikou to change back into sword form and slash TimeFire down. Kamen Rider Saikou then changed back into humanoid form and pinned TimeFire.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Saikou becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

Kamen Rider Saikou grabbed the X-Championship and ran to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Kenzan was training with Anti-Kuroninja and Shinken Green, while Kiramai Green was keeping an eye on them. All three of them were preparing for their match against Dimension Shift, which was for the Gauntlet Trios Championship.

* * *

**3\. Lupin Yellow & Ninnin Girls vs HurricaneBlue, NinjaWhite, & Kiramai Pink**

This next match was preparation for the Women's Championship match at Dimension Shift, between the challenger, Lupin Yellow, and the champion, HurricaneBlue.

First, Lupin Yellow made her entrance with Shironinger and Momoninger. The three of them walked down to the ring, ready to take on Underworld. Lupin Yellow entered the ring, along with ShiroNinger and MomoNinger, and waited for Underworld to make their entrance.

Next, representing Underworld, the team of NinjaWhite, Kiramai Pink, and the Gauntlet Women's Champion, HurricaneBlue, made their entrance. The three of them walked down to the ring, with HurricaneBlue holding up the Women's Championship belt for everyone to see. HurricaneBlue and the others then entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began with Kiramai Pink and Lupin Yellow in the ring. Both of them walked around the ring, until Lupin Yellow swept the legs of Kiramai Pink and went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Pink kicked out and blocked Lupin Yellow's oncoming attacks thanks to her aikido background. She then grabbed Lupin Yellow's arm and threw her down before tagging in HurricaneBlue. HurricaneBlue entered the ring and picked Lupin Yellow up before attacking her with some knife-edge chops. She then picked Lupin Yellow up and went for a fireman's carry slam, but then Lupin Yellow got out of it and pushed HurricaneBlue back. She then tagged in ShiroNinger, who grabbed HurricaneBlue from behind and pulled her into the Underworld's corner before going at NinjaWhite and challenging her to get in the ring.

HurricaneBlue tagged in NinjaWhite, who rushed into the ring and took down ShiroNinger with a running kick. She then went for a cover.

1...

ShiroNinger kicked out and tagged in MomoNinger, who ran at NinjaWhite, but then NinjaWhite grabbed MomoNinger and threw her into the ringpost. NinjaWhite then tagged in Kiramai Pink, who took down MomoNinger with a leg drop and went for the cover.

1...2...

MomoNinger kicked out and tagged in Lupin Yellow, who ran into the ring and took down Kiramai Pink with a running forearm. She then picked her up and finished her off with the russian leg sweep before going for the cover.

1...2...3!

**Lupin Yellow & the Ninnin Girls win by pinfall.**

Lupin Yellow then stared down at HurricaneBlue, showing that she was coming for the Women's Championship. HurricaneBlue and NinjaWhite slowly backed off and left the ring.

* * *

Kamen Rider Saikou was walking around backstage with the X-Championship belt, when suddenly, TimeFire hit him on the head with a steel chair and pinned him. A nearby referee ran over to count the pin.

1...2...3!

**TimeFire becomes the new Gauntlet X-Champion.**

TimeFire, having defeated Kamen Rider Saikou, left the area with the X-Championship belt in his hands.

* * *

**4\. Kamen Rider Horobi vs Kamen Rider Zero-One vs Kamen Rider Saber vs Kamen Rider Build**

This next match was going to determine the eighth and final fighter to qualify for the Battle for the Briefcase. 

First, representing E.O.E, Kamen Rider Horobi made his entrance and entered the ring. He then waited for the other three fighters to make their entrance.

The next to arrive was Kamen Rider Zero-One, who was being accompanied to the ring by Kamen Rider Zero-Two. The two of them stayed at ringside, far away from Kamen Rider Horobi.

Kamen Rider Saber made his entrance next and entered the ring.

Lastly, Kamen Rider Build made his entrance and entered the ring, and the match was ready to start.

The match began, and right away, Kamen Rider Zero-One entered the ring and began brawling with Kamen Rider Horobi, while Kamen Rider Saber and Kamen Rider Build started fighting each other outside the ring. Kamen Rider Horobi then threw Kamen Rider Zero-One out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Build had taken care of Kamen Rider Saber, and he entered the ring, taking out Kamen Rider Horobi with a dropkick before going for the cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Horobi kicked out and fought back against Kamen Rider Build. That was when Kamen Rider Saber entered the ring. He climbed up to the top rope and jumped off, hitting Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Build with a flying uppercut. Kamen Rider Saber then picked Kamen Rider Horobi up and went for the _Final Chapter,_ but then Kamen Rider Horobi rolled out of the ring after Kamen Rider Saber did his finisher on him.

Kamen Rider Zero-One then entered the ring and took down Kamen Rider Saber with a clothesline, only for Kamen Rider Build to stun him and take him down with the _Overdrive._ Kamen Rider Build then climbed to the top rope and went for a diving moonsault on Kamen Rider Saber, only for Kamen Rider Zero-One to pull Kamen Rider Saber out of the way and cover him instead.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Saber kicked out, but Kamen Rider Zero-One wasn't done. He picked Kamen Rider Saber up and finished him off with the _Zero Hour_ before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kamen Rider Zero-One wins by pinfall.**

Kamen Rider Zero-One had qualified for the Battle for the Briefcase, which meant that all eight fighters had been decided. Kamen Rider Zero-One celebrated in the ring before leaving.

* * *

Backstage, Kamen Rider Zi-O was being interviewed on his return to The Gauntlet after being sent to the Mirror World by Kamen Rider Odin and Kamen Rider Decade. Zi-O said that Decade had made this personal by putting him through the mirror, but now, he was back. Kamen Rider Zi-O then revealed that he had walked into Ryu Commander's office and made a match between himself and Kamen Rider Decade at Dimension Shift, and that match was going to be **no holds barred.**

* * *

**MAIN EVENT: Kiramai Red vs Kamen Rider Ouja**

In this non-title match, Kiramai Red, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, was going to face Kamen Rider Ouja of the hNo. None of the other hNo members, not even Kamen Rider Hibiki or Kuroninja of Earth 0, were going to be there, because they were busy celebrating someone's birthday.

First, Kiramai Red, the Gauntlet Ultimate Champion, made his entrance and walked down to the ring. He held up the Ultimate Championship belt for everyone to see as he entered the ring. Kiramai Red then waited for his opponent to arrive.

Next, representing the hNo, Kamen Rider Ouja made his entrance and ran down to the ring, ready to deliver pain to Kiramai Red before his Winner Takes All match against the All-Star Champion, Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kamen Rider Ouja entered the ring and immediately took Kiramai Red down with a clothesline before the bell could ring.

The match started as Kamen Rider Ouja started beating down Kiramai Red, and then he went for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja let go of the cover because he wanted to attack Kiramai Red even more. Kamen Rider Ouja picked Kiramai Red up, ready to hit him with a chokeslam. However, Kiramai Red dropkicked Kamen Rider Ouja to escape, which also pushed Kamen Rider Ouja into a corner. Kiramai Red ran at Kamen Rider Ouja and took him down with a running uppercut before dragging him to the center of the ring and going for a cover.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out and put Kiramai Red in a chokehold, but Kiramai Red used all his might to grab Kamen Rider Ouja's arm and stop it from choking him. He then put Kamen Rider Ouja into an armbar, but Kamen Rider Ouja used his other hand to pick up Kiramai Red and slam him down. Kamen Rider Ouja went for a cover.

1...2...

Kiramai Red kicked out and picked up Kamen Rider Ouja. He then went for the airplane spin on him, spinning Kamen Rider Ouja around before dropping him due to how heavy Kamen Rider Ouja was compared to Kiramai Red. Kiramai Red climbed to the top rope and hit a diving elbow drop on Kamen Rider Ouja before covering him.

1...2...

Kamen Rider Ouja kicked out, but Kiramai Red wasn't done yet. He picked Kamen Rider Ouja up and finished him off with the jumping cutter before going for the pin.

1...2...3!

**Kiramai Red wins by pinfall.**

Kiramai Red had defeated Kamen Rider Ouja, but he was worn out after the fight thanks to how dangerous Kamen Rider Ouja was in the ring. Kiramai Red, however, had defeated Kamen Rider Ouja, sending a message to Kamen Rider Hibiki ahead of their fight at DImension Shift. Kiramai Red passed out in the ring, having used up most of his energy against Kamen Rider Ouja.


End file.
